Hate That's Quickly Fading, Slowly
by Koukla0223
Summary: The continuation of Oh, I Hate You But, I Love You Too. Follow Edward and Bella as they fight, literally, against the love that is becoming undeniable.
1. Book Two: Chapter One: Hello Reunion

Hey Lovers!

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the sequel =)

Once again, thanks for all your support with the first story, you guys rocked my world =)

And the reviews from the epiloque...wooh.

Glad you guys enjoyed it =)

Oh, and for the ones that requested an EPOV, ill give it to you in the next chapter.

Sorry for waiting but I really wanted to start with Bella at the beginning of this story, cause that's how I'm used to writing...

Although, i hate to admit it, but it will return to Bella after that...just because I think like a chick...and writing from a man's POV...I'll probably be taking longer in finishing the chapters...and I don't want to do that too you.

But if you guys enjoy it, let me know and I'll think about it, no?

**Livelovelaugh**: Woohoo, so happy that you enjoyed it =) Yeah, a lot of people guessed on Edward being a cop lol. Mmhmm, but him as a cop...Goddamn it, no?

**Nenemaka**: Woohoo! Thanks!

**Bex F Cullen**: Glad you loved it! Yeahhh, a lot of people guess on Edward's profession. haha!

**TeamKellan**: Thanks Darlin.' Oh shit, are you a cop? Now, I'm nervous! Hope it's to your liking =/

**Tina**: Glad you're enjoying the story, brings a smile to my face =) Damnnit, lol, everyone knew he was a cop haha =/ I definitly will look into reading your story, woohoo! I have been pheening for one, so no worries, you'll be the first -=)

**Random**: Lol, really? You never saw that coming? If not, woo woo on my part, a lot of people guessed he was a cop.

**Fences**: Thanks =) Woohoo, excited that you didn't figure it out lol =)

**Kitty**: Well, goddamn, so happy that you loved it! And thanks =)

**Hi**: Woohoo! So happy =)

**Daisy**: haha! Thanks love =) You'll find out about Em in this chapter.

**Lili**: Glad you love it =)

**Annabell**: Oh, trust me when I say Edward is going to get what he deserves, lol =)

**ShySky**: haha! Thanks =)

**Angeline**: No? Well good lol =)

**Twilightluver**: Damnit! Haha, so many people knew! Glad you're staying with me =) And you're right, shit is just starting to hit the fan.

**Kbelikov**: Damnit! Lol! Glad you enjoyed it =)

**Sylvia**: Glad I surprised you! Yesss =) You'll find out more in this chappie.

**Caity**: Glad you're enjoying =)

**Lookingformyedward**: Woohoo!

**Frozenwater**: lol =) Yes, Edward the idiot decided to shoot her, haha. Oh no parden with the cussing necessary...do you know my Bella? lol.

**Hyphenann**: Haha, yes, loved the 'thug life' reference, no? Yep, they're all goddamn cops.

**Camp**: Glad =)

**Indunga**: Thank you =)

**Millie**: Lol, goddamn it =) Here's your continuation =) I couldn't really be creative and think of a great title, so eh, here it is =/

**PurpleMeltDown**: Haha, glad you're enjoying it, yeah?

**LetRobstenLuv**: Yeah, he's bad news...and I think we'll be seeing him more unfortunately. Yeah, a lot of people guessed correctly lol. Well, let's keep in mind that they're not together, yet. But its about to get interesting, hopefully =) No worries, she's a touch little cookie, she'll get through it!

**Luckiestar**: Good wow, or wow like shut the hell up, you're wasting my time, haha?

**Brandie**: Glad you enjoyed it =) Oh damnit, almost everyone knew =) More shit will be revealed =/

**Awcacw**: lol =) Glad last chappie left you speechless =) haha, yeah, i liked the thug life injury also =)

**Ibubba**: Yes, total agreement on hot copward =)

**H3llsan9el**: Yeah, a lot of stuff went on last chap, lol. I wanted to squeeze in so much, but i was combobulated lol. Yes, Jordan is an undercover, but he doesn't work with Edward's department. Glad you enjoyed it though =)

**Arabian**: lol...yeah, shit kind of hit the fan =) Haha, well my brain is always on copward, so I don't know what you're talking about haha.

**Britxfluva**: Oh no, why does it drive you crazy?

* * *

As I pulled up to the apartment building, I looked around the lot.

Interesting.

Edward's car, parked ever so nicely in my _old_ spot.

Fascinating.

No, really. Fan—_fucking_—tastic.

I shook my head as I pulled into the open space right next to the kid's lovely machinery before parking my truck. Grabbing a hold of my bag, I opened the driver's door and stepped out, slamming it shut after me.

Looking around the area for any unlucky witnesses, I lifted my hoodie with a satisfying hum and placed it over my head before I took a hold of my key and walked up to his car.

_Slowly_.

Like some goddamn turtle.

_Why_ like a turtle, you ask?

Well.

Let me enlighten you.

It's been three months since Edward decided to _shoot_ a bitch.

_That's_ why.

My bright, over joyous eyes roamed his _hot, soon to be junk_ piece of metal, and I smiled, all big and toothy—like.

Oh.

_Why_ was I smiling, you ask?

Because my name changed from Bella Swan to Kerry Underwood as I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive.

_That's_ why.

Minus all of the cheating bullshit.

This has nothing to do with cheating, bitches.

Oh no.

The _cop uniform_ though?

Mmhmm.

It apparently…rubbed me the wrong way.

I grinned in _holy hell I'm good_, as I dropped my keys into my bag and stepped back some, all the while looking at my handiwork.

Looks like I didn't win American Idol for my singing skills alone, hmm?

Leaning against my truck, I placed my arms across my chest and thought about the time that I spent at the hospital and at rehab.

I haven't talked to anyone.

Well…anyone except J, who was supposed to be meeting me here in a couple of minutes to help pack my life away.

Screw Edward and his Cullen—_isk_ smirk.

Yes.

_Screw_. _It_.

While I'm at it, let's keep with the _screwing_, yeah?

You fabulous gals can call me a carpenter, or Martha Stewart in the process of hanging up creative picture frames.

Hell, you could call me a _prostitute_ for all I care…

I don't give a shit.

Copy?

Seacrest, over and out.

Blue Eyes and his biscuits?

Yeah, I'm good.

Did I _ask_ for any goddamn biscuits in the first place?

No. I didn't.

Consider me being on a no-_goddamn_-carb diet, bitches.

Matt and his _so called_ 'mad' dance skills?

Pfff.

Do I look like _Baby_ to you, Johnny boy?

No.

And, I most certainly didn't have the_ 'time of my life.'_

Ken and his Barbie can also go take a hike while I'm at it.

I was never a kid who played with the shit anyway.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha_…NO!

And, Dick?

Well he can just suck on his own.

_Comprende_?

Pop?

He can take his _chief_—_ness_ and go shove it up some other tribe's ass.

Let's not forget about Ma, no?

Her _hip—ness?_

Not so hip in my book.

As a matter of fact, I am looking for a goddamn hip replacement.

One question…

Do I look like _Peter Pan_ to you?

No?

Okay.

Then Pix and her Dust?

Can get the fuck out of my _Never Never Land_.

Rose?

Did I look like a bitch who enjoys flowers?

No. I most definitely do not. _So_…I chopped off her goddamn stem and happily shoved it down the garbage disposal.

Emmett?

During these past three months, I became…

Hmm, let's see…how shall I say…

_One_ _with the Lord_, so to speak.

I was so _in_ _tune_ with the Lord, that I prayed, constantly.

Oh yes.

_I_ prayed.

Dear Lord, how I love Thee, Amen…and all of _that_ bullshit.

What did I pray for, you ask, oh_ sweet children of Jesus_?

Nothing too much.

After all, I wasn't a needy type of a bitch.

Praying _might_ have been a little like this:

Dear Lord,

What's up, down, _all_ around?

How you doin' man?

Hope that you're keepin' it real up there.

Any-who, enough with the _pleasantries_.

After all, _Father of Heaven_, you know that I'm not up for all that.

Would you do me this solid?

My brother, who mind you, may or may not be working _against_ me, that stupidmotherfucking cracker…well, he's in jail.

Oh yes, _Lordo_…he's in the big slammer.

Keep that in your little juice box and when its time for the traitor who calls himself a _ride or die_ type of dude to meet you up there, _lock_ the goddamn gate.

If you don't know who I'm currently talking about, all you have to do is open up your _magical ears_, man.

He's more than likely up in that shit like Johnny Cash, singing about _'I hear the train a comin,' it's rolling round the bend, and I ain't seen the sunshine, since I don't know when. I'm stuck in Folsom prison, and time keeps draggin' on.'_

And, Lord?

Let the time _draaag_.

It would absolutely be no big deal. No worries on your part.

Well, back to my point, yeah?

When in the shower, can you possibly make his fingers a little bit more slippery than usual?

Therefore, causing the soap that he's using, to drop.

Which will then…cause _him_ to drop.

Throwing his ass in clear view, _just_ how his fellow jail mates like it.

And, while he's down there, can you have a fellow criminal, preferably by the name of Vlad, nicknamed _The Impaler_, just, you know, floating about, swinging his twelve inch massive weapon of demolition around, like some goddamn elephant trunk…

And, opps.

Would you look at that?

How did Mr. Impaler'smagnum cock get into Emmett's tiny poop hole?

_Hmm_.

Its not so tiny anymore, _is_ it?

I would really appreciate that.

No, _really_. I would have your back.

Holla.

"Bells?"

I was interrupted from my thoughts by J's voice. Shaking my head to clear it, I met his gaze as he placed his arms across his chest with an amused expression across his face. "Hey," I whispered with a cough.

He pursed his lips. "What had that big ass grin on your face?"

I shrugged as I pushed myself away from my truck. "No reason, just being one with the Lord, you know how it goes."

"You're being _one with the Lord?"_ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes as I took a hold of his hand. "Lets go. I don't want to be here for any longer than I have to."

Placing his one arm over my shoulder after giving me a chaste kiss on the lips, he wiggled his eyebrows. "So, you're plan exactly is to shack up with me, yeah?"

Interlacing my fingers with his own that were hanging off of my shoulder, I nodded. "Yeah. Just until I find a place of my own."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a grin as we reached the front doors of the apartment building. "I mean, you know how I live, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I shoved his arm off of me. "You a cop?"

He rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open, letting me walk through. "I work at Eclipse, Bells. You know how I basically _live_ there."

I nodded as I led the way down the hallway. "Well then, I'm sure." As we reached the front door, I stood back and nodded at it. "Go ahead."

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at the door and then at me. "What do you want _me_ to do?"

"Kick the door open," I told him, like _duh_…motherfucker.

"Don't you still have the key?"

I shrugged as I backed away. "I forgot how to use it."

He shook his head as he placed his hands up in the air. "Bells, I'm not going to break down the kid's doo—"

"Who's side are you on?" I interrupted, narrowing my eyes at him.

He rolled his own. "Yours, of course."

"Well go ahead and do it," I spat. "You're wasting time, I want to get my shit and get out."

He grinned. "You're a lunatic, you know that?"

I shrugged and he shook his head before turning his attention to the door. When he lifted his foot, getting ready to kick the bitch open, I interrupted him by placing my hand over his arm. "Back up."

Looking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow.

"Start from over there," I ordered, pointing down the hallway.

He laughed. "No way, man. It's enough that I'm breaking down a _cop's_ door, so take it easy. I don't feel like appearing on the next episode of _Snapped_ as your accomplice."

I leaned against the wall and shrugged with my arms across my chest.

"Ride together, die together."

"Did you _really_ just say that?" he asked incredulously.

I pursed my lips as I gave my chest a quick pound. "I see no changes, wake up in the morning and I ask myself, is life worth living or should I blast myself?"

He rolled his eyes before looking at me in some humorless way. "Blast yourself, do me _that_ favor."

I huffed as I lowered my arms and placed my hands on my hips.

He laughed as he lifted his hand towards the door, getting ready to knock, but I interrupted him, once again. "He slept with me."

Without meeting my eyes, his body tensed as he lowered his hand, his fingers clenched over each other as he made a fist.

"I think he even told me that he _loved_ me," I whispered in a soft tone as I lowered my head and pursed my lips. "When I told Edward that I wasn't ready, he told me that he loved me. And then I gave him what _he_ wanted."

"He told you that he _loved_ you?" he whispered angrily, turning around.

I sniffed as I met his narrowed eyes. "It's alright, I mean…this thing happens all the time, yeah?" I _whimpered_.

"_What_ thing?" he growled lowly.

I rubbed my eyes as I lowered my head again. "You know…the whole _I love you_, to get a chick in bed."

He stomped down the hallway, my question ignored, and I smiled as my eyes followed his form. As Jake cracked his knuckles and turned around, I turned my happiness into sadness with a frown. When the man started full out _stretching_, I snorted, before turning that into a sharp cry of misery.

God.

I love that kid.

I pursed my lips as he lifted his arm, making it into a muscle before he lowered his head and gave his bicep a quick kiss. Meeting my eyes, his lip curled. "He's dead."

I nodded, blinking my eyes all dramatically like I had some sort of a corneal abrasion. I lowered my head, shaking it mournfully like,_ 'Oh my gawd, this man caused me so much pain!'_

Bastard.

No one can _touch_ this.

Looking up at Jake again, he winked at me before making a run for it. I quickly stepped out of the way before he slammed his shoulder into the door, making it fly off of the goddamn hinges.

I _knew_ that there was a reason for all of those fuckers in high school who bothered me, coming back to class all dislocated.

I pumped my fist up in the air as I lifted my other hand up to my face, placing my two fingers into my mouth before I whistled.

Or _tried_ to.

I grimaced, lowering my hand before wiping my useless fingers against my jeans. Looking over J's shoulder from behind him, I grinned when I saw Edward stand up from the couch, looking all intense and _still_ sexy as all hell. "What the fuck, man?"

Jake ignored Edward as he walked through the doorway, heading strait for him. The kid's expression of anger turned into fear when he noticed that J wasn't playing around.

As a matter of fact, my boy looked quite _Incredible Hulk_—like_._

No lie, people…if he ended up ripping his shirt off of his body…

I wouldn't be surprised.

The _soon—to—be—green monster_ didn't stop walking when he reached the center table that Edward was standing behind, he just went around it with determination in his eyes.

The _soon—to—be—victim_ groaned as he quickly jumped over the table in one swift movement, his eyes never leaving Jake's. "Dude, what the hell is your deal? he growled.

"You said that you _loved_ her?" J spat, _literally_.

Looks like someone is going to need their bathing suits.

Edward froze as he lowered his hands. "What are you talking about?"

I stepped into the living room as I lowered my hoodie from my head and Edward's eyes went a little wide when he noticed me. "Bella."

I placed my arms across my chest and looked away from him as J bent down and picked up the table before tossing it to the other side of the room, out of his way.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, tugging it slightly with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Jake. There's no need for that extra bullshit."

My boy ignored him as he lifted his one hand and pointed at Edward, while he used the other one and took a hold of his shirt collar before pulling it down and ripping the shit in half.

_Told_ _you_, man.

Incredible hulk in the flesh.

Edward pursed his lips, trying hard not to laugh, causing Jake to growl in response. "Are you _serious_ with that shit right now?"

J nodded as he stomped over towards Edward, who backed up some as he met my eyes. "I haven't seen _you_ in three months," he stated. "Or better yet, you didn't _allow_ me to see you in those three months."

I ignored him as I dropped my bag and looked around the living room.

Hmm.

A _cop's apartment_, yeah?

How…clever.

There's his gun belt, laying over the couch…

All _cop_—like and, _'Look at me, I have a case I'm working on.'_

Looking over to my right, I nodded all slow like and _how in the hell did I not notice this shit before_ when I saw his cop uniform hanging up in the closet…

All nice and pristine and…_'I'm about to go bust up some criminals.'_

Turning my attention to the wall next to the kitchen door, I grinned.

Would you look at that?

A goddamn certificate, in _clear_ sight.

'_Narcotic Officer of the Month. Edward fucking Cullen'_

Minus the _fucking_.

I mean, lets keep it professional, right?

Jake cracked his knuckles, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You told her that you loved her, _just_ to get into her pants," he sneered.

Edward scrunched his eyebrows together before looking away from me and returning his attention back the kid who was at this time turning a shade of purple. "Okay, can you hold up for a second…_who_ exactly are we talking about right now?"

Purple was _too light_ of a color in describing J's skin tone after Edward's question. "Come again?"

Edward rolled his eyes as he placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You need to be a little more specific, Jake. I mean…I know _a whole lot_ of fema—"

"Oh you dumb motherfucker," Jake growled, not letting him finish his statement as he shoved Edward up against the wall.

Edward raised an un—amused eyebrow and shoved Jake back as I pursed my lips. "Dude, it's the truth! Fuck, what the hell is your—"

The kid didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Jake threw his fist back before letting it connect with his eye. Grabbing a hold of Edward's collar, he lifted him up and pressed him against the wall again. "How's _that_ for the goddamn truth?" he spat.

Edward growled as he karate chopped Jake's grip off of him and swung his arm back, punching J in the mouth. "I don't even _know_ what the fuck you're talking about, man!"

I rolled my eyes while I checked the time on the DVD player as Jake tackled the kid's body, sending both of their asses down to the floor with a loud thud. Straddling Edward, J gritted his teeth. "Why would you say that shit to her, man?" he whispered with venom, punching his jaw, making it drop open. "She's not just _some_ chick."

"Give me something better than that, dude," he hissed, bringing his hand up to his face and swiping his knuckles over his bloody top lip. "And _who_ isn't some chick?"

Jake smiled something intimidating while he wrapped his fingers over Edward's neck, lifting his head up before throwing it down against the floor, causing the kid's eyes to clench shut in pain. "Bells."

"_Bella?"_ Edward asked in confusion, opening his eyes. "What are you talkin—_Christ!"_ he hissed as the back of his head connected with the floor again, "chill out for a fucking second!" he growled, wrapping his own fingers around the front of Jake's neck before choking his ass.

Okay, so…

_Maybe_ this wasn't such a great idea on my part.

Edward smirked and grimaced as J coughed, struggling to find air as his fingers loosened their hold around his neck. As soon as his hands dropped, he threw his fist back and punched Edward in the face, who is return groaned from the impact. "Jesus, would you _relax_, Jake! I'm trying to understand what's going on!" he spat when J's hands found their way back to his neck again.

"Talk," J panted, not letting go of his hold but not tightening it either.

"What the hell does _Bella_ have to do with this?" Edward asked, running a hand down his face as he tried to calm down his breathing.

"You fucking told her that you loved her, just to get her in bed."

Edward laughed but then choked as Jake's fingers tightened their hold around his neck. "Wha—who the fuck told you _that?" _

Both of their heads turned to me when I let out a theatrical gasp of _opps._ Edward narrowed his eyes at me while Jake swallowed in _holy hell, I am in deep shit_, immediately letting go of his grip around Mr. Narcotic—Officer—Of—The—Month's neck_. _"My bad, J."

He reached back with one hand and scratched the back of his head as he scrunched his eyebrows together. "What do you mean, _your bad?"_

"Exactly that," I whispered with a shrug, placing my arms across my chest. "I think that I actually dreamt about the whole thing now that I'm remembering correctly."

Edward pushed the half naked kid off of his body as he kept his glare on me and J in return grimaced as he quickly stood up. "Oh shit…I'm so getting locked up, aint I?" Edward raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up, gritting his teeth as he ran his hand over the reddened skin of his jaw. Jake nodded with hopelessness as he held his arms out in front of him. "I understand, man. Just…don't put them on too tight. I have sensitive skin."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Relax, _Akon_. I'm not locking you up."

J shook his head as he lowered it before turning around and placing his hands behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he frowned. "It's alright. I can handle it, officer."

Edward groaned as he walked over to the couch. After taking a seat, he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Stop with the _officer_ shit, Jake. I'm not arresting your ass."

As J let out a deep exhale and smiled at Edward, I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I headed for the hallway.

Incredible hulk, _my_ _ass_.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Packing up my shit. Is that okay with you, oh mighty man of the law?"

Edward looked over at Jake as he pushed himself up from the couch and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can you give us a second, man? I need to talk to Bel—"

"There's no need to talk about anything, I'm go—"

"Yeah, we're talking, don't waste your breath," the tard bucket _stated_, interrupting me as he kept his eyes on J, who just nodded in response as he headed towards the kitchen, asking the kid who was grating my nerves if he got the chance to go food shopping.

I gritted my teeth as Edward nodded with a roll of his eyes. "My fridge is always stacked, you know that shit."

"Good man," Jake replied with a pleased grin, pushing the kitchen door open before walking in.

As the door shut behind my so called childhood buddy, Edward started heading towards me and I shook my head when he opened his mouth, getting ready to say something. He rolled his eyes as his mouth closed and I turned around and walked down the hallway, not giving a flying fucking goose about any bullshit that he was trying to feed me.

Do I _look_ hungry to you, bitches?

Not at all.

It seems as if I have been eating a lot of _bullshit_ this whole time, so…

I'm good.

_Full_, in fact.

He groaned my name, his voice behind me. "Really, though?"

"Really," I replied with one hand up in the air, giving him the finger as I neared my old bedroom.

"I can see now that I'm dealing with a two yea—"

And…

I slammed the door shut behind me after calmly stepping into my room, therefore interrupting his smart ass, _once_ the fuck _again_.

Like I said…I'm good on the bullshit factor.

No seconds, please. I didn't even ask for a _first_.

I stomped over to my closet door and swung it open with force before taking a hold of all of my dearly missed hoodies and carrying them to my bed and throwing them into a pile. As the moron who was soon to be introduced to his loss of life opened the door and strolled in, a hiss escaped my throat.

"This isn't necessary, Bae."

I walked over to my closet with gritted teeth before bending down and picking up my chucks, placing them over each other while I piled them into my arms.

"You're acting like I murdered your parents or something, Bella."

Straitening back up, I narrowed my eyes at him while I walked over to the bed again and tossing my shit over my clothes. "I actually wouldn't be taken by surprise if you did have _something_ to do with it, Cullen," I responded, blurting out the first thing that crossed my mind, not really meaning it but at the same time, _wanting_ to hurt him.

Placing his arms across his chest, his eyes darkened in disbelief of my words. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, looking away from him as I turned around to head over to my bathroom. His feet quickly walked over to me before his hand took a hold of my arm, stopping me. "What do you need?" I whispered as I tried to calm down my inner need of smacking this motherfucker, _now_.

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean, Bella?" he gritted, his jaw showing me exactly how my words affected him. "You genuinely think that _I_ had something to do with your pop's death and with your mom's disappearance?"

I pulled my arm from his tight grip before I shoved him away from me. After walking into the bathroom, I snatched a hold of my shampoo and conditioner before throwing them into the sink. When the kid walked in with a loud growl and slammed the door shut afterwards, consequently enclosing the two of us in the small space, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before facing him.

"Open the door, _Edward_."

"No, _Bella_," he whispered, his composed demeanor telling me that the kid was beyond aggravated, as he took a hold of the body wash that I had a death grip on. I gritted my teeth in _holy hell don't kill him_ when he threw it over my shoulder and back into the tub. "You _are_ going to talk to me, whether you like it or not. This whole silent treatment that you got going on with not just me, but with your fucking _family_, needs to stop."

I raised an irritated slash amused eyebrow at him as I cocked my head to the side. "Oh…is that what you _think?" _

"That's what I _know,"_ he stated in some self-righteous manner, placing his arms across his chest.

I walked over to the counter and bent my knees to the floor before I swung the cabinets open with calmness. "You have my full attention," I whispered sarcastically, tossing random shit into the sink above me.

He walked over to the tub that was behind me and sat down on the edge. "Look, Bae…I get that you're pissed, but—" he paused when I turned around and glared at him, "alright fine…fucking livid," the kid so accurately clarified. "But, you don't _understand_."

I rolled my eyes at him before I turned my attention back to throwing my stuff into the sink. "Well, when you so nicely put it _that_ way…cool. No worries, you're forgiven. We're so back to being best buddies."

"I'm sorry that I kept my profession a secret," he whispered, ignoring my blatant humorlessness. "I just—" he paused and I looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He lowered his head as he continued. "Fuck, Bella. I just _couldn't_ tell you about it."

I shook my head as I stood up, throwing my shaving supplies into the sink before facing him and leaning against the counter. His green met my features with a certain glum while I angrily shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. "Why's that? Why _couldn't_ you tell me?"

He lowered his head again as he placed his elbows over his knees, his fingers running through his hair causing havoc. "It's…_deeper_ than this whole undercover bullshit, Bae. And, I don't want to get into that right now."

My fingernails dug into my palms. "Did my _so called_ family have an—"

"Come on," he groaned, interrupting me as he lifted his head. "Don't say that shit. You _know_ that they all care about y—"

"My _so called_ family," I continued, my narrowed eyes dominating his own directed at me. "Were they informed that you're an undercover?"

His gaze left mine as he gave me a small nod. "Everyone except Jake."

I fucking _knew_ it.

Good for nothing assholes.

"And they kept this from me because?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"Because I told you," he whispered, shaking his head as his eyes met mine again. "It goes deeper than what you think."

Placing my hands against the counter behind me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Is my brother an undercover also?"

He stood up from his spot on the tub as he ran one his hands through his hair. My eyes followed his form as he walked over to the door and stood in front of it. "_Technically_, no. Not yet. He was working on it."

My eyebrow raised higher at hearing his uncertainty.

"Emmett was training for the team before shit hit the fan," he clarified.

_"Training?"_

He nodded as he lifted his arm before running his palm over the back of his neck. "The only reason as to why Em used was because James started getting suspicious, so in order for him to prove to the kid that he wasn't some kind of a narc, he had to suck it up and do the shit."

"Is he really in jail?"

God fucking help me…

If Emmett wasn't in jail, like I _thought_ that he was this whole time…

I _will_ tear him limb from limb.

And the reason wouldn't be for missing out on Rose's pregnancy…

Her existence in my book was _non existent_.

But, missing out on that little man…

_Unacceptable_.

"Yeah, he's in jail," Edward stated, interrupting me from my thoughts. "He's getting out in a month or so, because of the connection that he has with the department. He's actually going to join the team."

"How…_nice_."

He shook his head at my sarcasm as he lowered it. "Bella, don't bla—"

"Why couldn't _he_ tell me?" I asked, stopping his words.

"It runs deeper, like I said."

I threw my hands up in the air. "What's with all of this _deep_ shit?"

He kept his head lowered while he avoided my eyes and I groaned as I turned around before leaning down and placing my elbows against the counter. "Bella, it's more complicating than it seems, and we're all just trying to piece shit together, alright?"

"Did _you_ use?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on my tense fingers.

A couple of seconds went by in complete silence before he answered.

"A few times, yeah…it came down to that."

I looked at him incredulously. "And all of that bull, about your mo—"

"My mom did use," he gritted with narrowed eyes, interrupting me as he leaned against the door. "Goddamn, Bae. I wouldn't lie about that shit. Whatever I told you about her, it was the _truth."_

"You know what, Edward?" I spat while I pushed myself away from the counter before walking up to him. "I appreciate you telling me this shit but _not really."_ His eyes left me as he shook his head at my words and I raised my arm and jabbed my finger against his chest as I continued. "Apparently, there's something that you're hiding from me and the real deal is, is that I don't believe _one_ word that comes out of your mouth."

His jaw tensed in irritation, his eyes following its lead as they met my own. "Bella, I'm telling you the tr—"

With both of my hands over his chest, I pushed him, making his back hit the door behind him with a thud. "No," I growled, interrupting the kid's nonsense about being honest with me. "There's some shady shit going on and it involves me." I gritted my teeth as I pushed him once more, causing his fingers to clench in return before he quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. "_Everyone_ who mattered to me, with the exception of J, was hiding whatever shit was going on. I was the only one who didn't fucking know…about _anything!" _

He grabbed a hold of my wrists when I went to hit him and held my arms down against my sides. "I told you, it's complic—"

I snatched my arms away from his grip and shook my head. "Bullshit."

"Come on, Bella," he whispered with a low groan as he pushed himself away from the door. I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked past me and stood by the counter. "Stop thinking that we're all _against_ you."

"Tell me, Edward," I whispered, his statement not of any importance to me. "Did you know about Andy and I hanging out from the start?"

He placed his palms against the counter that he was standing in front of as he lowered his head. "Yeah."

"And you knew about James?"

Turning his head in my direction, he nodded, his eyes turning a darker shade of green. "I knew that he had some sort of a hidden agenda."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted you from the beginning," he clarified in a soft voice.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not sure," he answered with a shake of his head.

"But you have a feeling about why?"

He gave me a slow nod as he pushed himself away from the counter. After turning around, his eyes reached mine as he leaned against the marble. "I do."

"What's that feeling?"

"I can't discuss that with you right now."

"And why not, Edward?" I growled, placing my arms across my chest.

He shook his head as he turned his attention to the shower curtain.

I walked over and stood in front of him, blocking his avoidance. "Why were you working against James in the first place?"

He shrugged. "He's working with someone who we all have been trying to find for a while."

I waited for his explanation, my patience running on thin ice as silent seconds ticked by with nothing.

"There's this guy, who goes by the name of Aro," he continued. "Who's in charge of one of the biggest drug rings in the country. We know that he's leading it and we also know that James is working under him."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He closed his own in return as he lowered his head.

"Did you _know_ that James wanted me in the business?"

He remained silent.

"No shit," I whispered in disbelief, slowly backing away from him. He met my eyes as his hand reached out and grabbed onto my arms as the back of my knees hit the tub behind me. I pulled myself from his grip as I stated the goddamn obvious. "_You_ had something to do with me getting involved…"

He growled as he ran his hands down his face and I shook my head and fisted my own before throwing them against his chest. "I can't _believe_ you!"

He grabbed onto my wrists and held my arms behind me when I went to hit him again. "Fuck, Bella…I didn't _mean_ for that shit to happ—"

"You used me as _bait_!" I spat with venom as I lifted my one foot and kicked him away from me. He gritted his teeth as he lifted his hands up in the air when I pushed him against the counter. "_All_ of you guys used me as goddamn lure, to get what you guys were looking for."

"It wasn't like that," he whispered angrily, interrupting my words. "Fuck, Bae! I didn't _know_ you like that at the beginning, alright?"

"What was it like then, Edward?" I growled, not at all waiting for the kid's answer as I lifted my hoodie over my head and quickly turned around to head for the door, "because from the way that I see it, it was _exactly_ like that!"

"Alright, Jesus," he groaned, pulling me away from the door. I went to punch him but he ducked and fell against the door, blocking it. "It _was_ like that, at the beginning."

"Since when?" I hissed, clenching my fingers together.

He extended his neck and looked up at the ceiling as he placed the back of his head against the door. "Since the first time we met."

I looked at him incredulously. "So what? You just thought, _oh let me just bullshit my way through this broad's trust, and then I'll get what I'm looking for_?"

His jaw tensed as he looked away. "Be—"

"The persistence of my friendship," I interrupted with gritted teeth, "it was all just bullshit, yeah?"

"At the _beginning_," he whispered, looking at me. My jaw nearly met the floor at his words as I shook my head. He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "But shit, Bae…I didn't _know_ you like that!"

"You _kissed_ me!" I hissed, smacking my palm against his lips. Edward closed his eyes. "I moved in with you," I continued, my hands against his forehead pushing his head back, letting it thump over the door. "I fucking _trusted_ you…I _slept_ with you, Edward!"

He nodded, his hands up in the air besides his shoulders. "If you would just listen to me for a goddamn seco—"

"You know what?" I whispered, shaking my head as I backed away from him, "this is _incredible_. I honestly can't believe that I was _this_ stupid. I told you about shit that I wouldn't confide in anyone!"

"I know!" he yelled, punching his hips as he lowered his hands down to his sides. "And you were telling _me_, Bae! Not the fucking undercover, I was _me_!

I grinned as I lowered my head. "Yeah, you're right, Edward. You were _you_, who was bullshitting me from the very beginning."

He cursed and I raised my head and saw him turn around as he threw his closed fists against the door. "I'm sorry, Christ! I didn't mean for it to get blown _this_ out of wack."

"Move," I whispered.

Looking over his shoulder, he frowned. "Bae, I didn't m—"

"Move!" I yelled, turning my glare from the door to him.

He gritted his teeth as he lowered his head and unlocked the door. As he stepped to the side, I pushed my way past him and walked over to my bed, where I covered up my shit that I laid there as Edward came into my room.

"Bella, please don't do this," Edward whispered from the bathroom.

I ignored his unappreciated plea as I lowered my head and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. My eyes fell on J as I lifted my head, watching him as he pushed himself away from the wall by Edward's bedroom. When I walked up to him, he frowned. "Bells…I didn't know," he whispered, taking a hold of the sheets that I held.

I nodded. "Can we go?"

"Of course," he replied, placing his hand over my back before leading me down the hallway. "Lets go."

* * *

**Four Months Later:**

'_Bambina, please give me a call when you get a chance, I need to talk to you. I know that you're upset with me, but please find it in you to call me back. It's been months since I have last seen or heard of you, and it's not the same without you around.'_

Delete.

Turns out that I didn't need a new hip to get back into the _groove_.

'_Alright, listen, bitch…I get it, you're pissed. I have been trying to call your punk ass for weeks, and lets not forget about the three months where you requested no visitors at the hospital. Whatever. Don't act like we haven't been friends for a long time, Honey B. Call me back.' _

Delete.

Down the drain, _bitch_. Down. The. Drain.

'_Sweetheart, it's Pop. I unders—'_

Delete.

Not in _my_ tribe, Carlisle. No sir.

'_Hey Darlin' it's Blue Ey—'_

Delete.

Still watching my weight, _biscuit_ _boy_.

'_You listen to me, Bella Boo! I ha—' _

Delete.

Booted your ass from Never Never Land.

Not taking re-admissions at this time, come again…

Or, _don't_.

'_Bae, don't hang u—'_

_And_…delete.

Smirk, be—the hell—gone.

I rolled my eyes as I threw my phone on the bed as I stood up. After lifting my hoodie over my hair, I looked around the room with a frown.

Goddamn it.

I'm going to miss this place.

I have been staying at Jakes' house with open arms for these past four months, but it was definitely time for me to go.

It took me a good while to find an apartment.

I wasn't…

Satisfied.

I was used to living with a dude before this whole thing happened, and then living with a bunch of dudes here at the Rez afterwards.

Now, I'm moving in _alone_.

Eh.

I _guess_ that it won't be a big deal.

Hell, maybe I'll even like it.

But then again…_maybe_ I won't.

To tell you the truth, I missed sleeping with someone…

Not in _that_ way, you dirty fucks.

I just liked having someone to hold…or have someone hold me.

Someone's honest to good company.

It was comforting.

And, if I'm keeping it real, which I hate to do at this time…

I missed _Edward's_ company, specifically.

I felt, one hundred percent, safe in his arms.

_Felt_, being the key motherfucking word, people.

His grip with thorough.

His snores were quiet.

His heart beat _steady_ against my ear.

When I would try and sleep with Jake, I had the urge of crawling out of bed and getting my gun from underneath it.

No lie.

His snores?

_Despicable_.

And…Jesus…sleeping with Seth?

Yeah. _No_.

The kid would kick around so much, acting as if he was playing in a goddamn soccer tournament.

My body?

Not a soccer ball, people.

Trust me. I wasn't making a goal.

Paul?

He was a groper.

And it wasn't like _'Okay, wow, your arm around my waist is kind of bugging me out a little bit.'_

No.

It was more like _'Christ. Your hand is definitely kneading my tit. And not just, you know, holding it. No. Kneading it.'_

Do my girly parts look like dough to you, baker?

No.

So this is where I'm at. I found an apartment a couple of miles away.

It was time to move the goddamn _on_.

Do I miss my family?

_Hell yeah_, I missed them.

But I just couldn't bring myself to forgive them.

And, it may be stupid to other people, but that shit burned a hole through my goddamn heart, in a _deepest_ way, man.

I shook my head, trying to forget about the mental pain that I went through these past months, as I headed out of the room and walked into the bathroom out in the hallway.

After closing the door behind me _and_ locking it, I hummed a groovy little rhyme as I pushed my jeans down and sat my ass on the toilet.

_As soon_ as my cheeks touched the seat, I jumped up with a stink face.

Please don't tell me that I feel _what_ I feel.

I looked over my shoulder and growled.

Piss, right there, _sprinkled_ around the toilet bowl.

I could never understand the shit.

I stumbled over to the sink with my jeans around my ankles. Turning on the faucet, I ran the hand towel that was laid out over the counter under the running water and ground my teeth together as I scrubbed it over my _man piss_ ass cheeks.

That's _it_!

After pulling my jeans up over my legs, I quickly kicked the door open and stomped down the hallway. As I entered the living room, I placed my hands over my hips and narrowed my eyes at the grown ass males who were all sitting around, all copasetic and piss free.

Billy smiled as he met my eyes. "Hey, Kid."

Jake grinned as he looked over his shoulder, his hand up in the air, giving me some kind of a gang sign. "What up, homie G."

Seth snorted as he shook his head and Paul rolled his eyes. "Dweeb."

I walked over to J and smacked the back of his head, showing the idiot exactly _what was up_ with this homie G. He groaned, his eyes narrowed as he rubbed the spot where I hit him. "What the hell, man?"

"Follow me," I growled, pulling him up from his seat by his ear.

He mumbled an "Easy" as he smacked my hand away from him while following behind me. The rest of the dorks, plus Billy, grinned as they too stood up, taking Jake's pain as entertainment.

When I reached the bathroom, I walked in and stood next to the toilet, making room for the morons as they all piled in. When I felt as if I had their attention, I pointed to said toilet. "_This_ is a toilet, do you all see?"

Jake whispered, "Got it," as the rest of the guys raised their eyebrows.

"_Meet_ the toilet, _befriend_ the toilet, use the toilet…_correctly_."

Billy pursed his lips after a small laugh escaped his lips as he lowered his head, already knowing where this was going.

"Now, lets back up a little bit," I whispered, walking over to where Paul stood. When I placed one of my hands over his junk, he yelped in stun before he swallowed. "This is known as a penis. I'm sure that you guys are familiar with it, yeah?"

Seth smiled as he nudged Paul's shoulder. "How hard are you getting right now, dude?"

Paul groaned as he smacked my hand away. "Come on, B…"

I pursed my lips. "I apologize. That was inappropriate."

Seth winked at me. "_I_ do inappropriate. Do as you wish."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the toilet again. Facing the boys, I raised an eyebrow. "When you guys have the urge to drop the kids off at the pool, you go to the bathroom, but not together of course…"

They all nodded as some placed their arms across their chests.

I looked over at Seth and narrowed my eyes at him. "When you reach said bathroom, you _shut_ the door behind you," I hissed.

He pursed his lips as he lowered his head. "My bad."

I shook my head before I continued. "You slowly lift the cover of the toilet seat," I explained, lifting said cover of said toilet seat. Looking up at them dramatically, I gasped. "Oh my Father of Heaven, would you look at that! _Water!"_

Paul rolled his eyes. "No shit."

"Water equals good job!" I shouted, clapping my hands.

Jake smirked and nudged Paul's shoulder. "Good job, man."

Paul shook his head in return while giving him the finger.

"Now, after you fuckers see said water, you pull down your jeans, and if you find it necessary, pull down your boxers as well." Raising a brow at J, I placed my arms across my chest. "You really don't need to take off your shirt."

He shrugged.

"But if you want to feel free, as Jake here puts it," I whispered, placing my hands out in front of me as I shrugged with a roll of my eyes, "Go at it…whatever floats your boat." Looking around the room, I asked if they were all with me so far.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

Like this was some sort of a _team_ _discussion_.

"Because if you're not with me at this point, you sad excuses for men, then you can all just go to sleep."

They rolled their eyes at my statement and I continued. "So, after you pull your jeans down, you'll find your piss pump."

Jake scrunched his eyebrows together.

I looked at him like _seriously, dude? _

"You look down. It _should_ be there," I stated. "If not, then we have bigger problems, or smaller ones. Depends on how you look at it."

J narrowed his eyes at me. "My Gristle Missle's size is _not_ a problem."

I shrugged before I continued. "Now, you hold the penis. _Don't_ let go." I looked around the room and nodded in some _listen up fellas_ type of way. "That's the biggest mistake that can happen, and it leads to me doing shit like this."

Billy nodded as he looked at the boys.

"You fuckers aim _into_ the toilet," I went on. "Not _around_ the toilet, not on the floor _by_ the toilet. Try and aim it into the water. Think of it as a game if you must."

Paul snorted as he nudged Seth's shoulder. "I would dominate you in that shit."

"_This_ is toilet paper," I gritted, grabbing onto said toilet paper as I ignored the guys antics. Looking down at the toilet, I pointed at it. "_That_ is pee around the toilet." Looking back at the idiots, I glared. "When you goddamn _unintelligents_ find piss around the bowl, you need to use the toilet paper to wipe it away." Cocking my head, I raised an eyebrow. "Is it gross? It's your _own_ piss, get used to it!"

J scratched the back of his head. "Since when is _intelligents_ a word?"

Hold it in, Bella.

Do not kill him.

_Yet_.

Billy smiled as he looked around the room. "You guys got that?"

"Got it," they all replied with a roll of their eyes at my demonstration.

I smiled. "Brilliant. Maybe next time, I won't have a disgusting ring of piss around my ass cheeks, yeah?"

They all nodded, bored.

"Any questions?" I asked.

Seth raised his hand and I pointed at him.

Class _in_ session.

"Yes, child?" I asked with pursed lips.

Cocking his head to the side, he grinned. "Will you marry me now?"

"No," I replied with a shake of my head, my amusement gone.

He groaned as he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, lets go," I said, walking past the rest as I headed out of the bathroom. "I don't want to be late for the little man's first birthday."

I can't believe that he's _one_ already.

That little dork.

I haven't seen him at all, and I feel guilty as shit about it.

I just…couldn't bring myself to be around them.

But I shook my right nut, and grew the left one.

I can't let my petty problems get in the way of Leo's attention.

And, I'm not saying that he doesn't receive enough of it from his family, not at all…

But I just didn't want to waste my attention for him…on _me_.

* * *

Stepping out of my truck after parking in front of Esme and Carlisle's house, I looked around and shook my head as I lowered it.

"Damnit," I mumbled to myself, shutting the door behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I felt somewhat relieved when I saw the rest of the gang pulling up and parking.

Turning my attention back to the house as they all piled out of the car, I ran my hands across my closed eyelids with a growl.

_If_ I cry, I'm going to shoot an infected bullet through my earlobe.

I didn't think that it would be _this_ goddamn hard.

_You know what?_ I thought to myself as I shook my head, dropping my key into my bag. _Fuck it._

I'm just going to go in there, and act like I'm _too_ _cool for school…_

And see my little man.

"That's why I'm here," I whispered as they all started heading my way.

"You ready?" J asked with a gentle smile and nod towards the house.

I shrugged, acting all free from care and _I'm the king of the world like._

Goddamn that Piggy.

I brought her over to the Rez a couple of times in these past months.

What was her favorite movie?

_Titanic_.

What did she have me watch _every_ time that she spent the night?

Fucking _Titanic_.

What was her favorite thing to do during that movie?

Not _'Oh hey, let's eat popcorn…'_

Not _'Oh hey, let's drink ourselves to a stupor…'_

Which, by the way, _I_ suggested.

Not _'Oh hey, let's place this gun up against Bella's temple and find out what happens when the trigger is pulled…' _

Once again, recommended by me.

No.

Her favorite thing to do during Titanic was to use the remote…

And, hit goddamn _rewind_.

Over…

And over…

And over again.

Christ, man.

I mean, how many times can those fuckers drown, you know?

It's not like the story line is going to change, God damnit.

Just let it go, dude.

Acting like it's scientifically possible to thaw out Dawson's frozen ass.

Jake grabbed onto my hand, breaking me out of my thoughts. I gave him a false reassuring smile as I nodded before following him up the porch steps, the rest of the guys next to me.

When we all reached the front door, I stood behind J and he rolled his eyes at me before knocking. The door swung open after a second and I lowered my head as Esme stood there with a smile. "My boys."

"Hey, Ma," they all replied with cheesy ass _feed me_ grins. I met Billy's eyes and pursed my lips as he rolled them. "They'll all be on their best behavior, Esme. We already talk about the consequences."

She nodded in known improbability as she stepped to the side and waved us in. "Come in, come in."

Jake pulled on my hand after the rest of them walked through. When I stepped inside, I felt Esme's hand around my arm and I tightened my grip around J's fingers before he pulled them free.

"Where are you going?" I whispered angrily, giving him the _you better not fucking leave me alone_ look.

He shrugged as he patted my head. "I'm hungry, I'll see you later."

I groaned and lowered my head as he walked away from me.

He wasn't a _ride or_ _die_ type of a dude.

Absolutely no _thug love_ returned.

"Bambina."

I lifted my head with a raised eyebrow as I placed my arms across my chest. "What's up?"

"I missed you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she pulled me in. "It's been a couple of months."

I kept my arms where they were as I closed my eyes. "I guess so."

She leaned back and wrapped her fingers around my wrists before lowering our hands down to my sides. "How are you?"

I shrugged as I pulled my hands from her hold and lifted my hoodie up over my head. "Great."

Looking away from me, she nodded. "How's your leg?"

"Strong as ever," I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"When I heard about what happened," she whispered, meeting my eyes again, "I could have killed Edward."

I shrugged. "He had to do what he had to do."

"I suppose," she replied.

Looking over my shoulder, I raised a brow. "Where's the little one?"

"Out back."

I nodded as I turned around, not wanting to be standing there in some awkward stance, trying to find _something_ to talk about. After I walked into the kitchen, I headed for the door that led to the back yard. When I reached it, I paused and took a deep breath before I swung it open.

My eyes immediately fell on Leo as his head turned in my direction.

I grinned as I winked at the kid, placing my hands into my pockets.

He scrunched his little eyebrows together as he cocked his head to the side. When Rose noticed me, she leaned towards his ear and smiled as she whispered something to him.

My breath escaped me as he looked up to me again and just…_beamed_.

A second later, the little dude started fussing around in Rose's lap and she stood up before letting his feet touch the ground. She took a hold of his hands and stayed behind him as he took _one_ step towards me.

I bent my knees as I held my hands out towards him, and…

He snorted, all _big_ and _loud_ as he took three more steps towards me.

I couldn't _take_ _it._

And I wasn't a _patient_ bitch at the moment.

I lowered my hands to the grass and started crawling over towards the little life that took up way too much time in my being, while letting out a playful growl.

He laughed, all _hiccupy_ like and fucking…_amazing_.

I grinned when I reached him. He wiggled his arms irritably and Rose let go of his hands, rolling her eyes at his impatience. He stumbled a little bit and swayed to the right before his hands shot up to me, his stubby fingers wrapping themselves around my neck.

A snort left my throat as I wrapped my hands around his waist and sat back, bringing him along with me. "Hey, little man!"

"Hay wiwwle wan!" he yelped, all _excited_ like and…

_Goddamn_ it.

Grown.

My eyes closed while I brought him closer to me, placing my nose over his bitable neck before inhaling deeply, enormously enjoying that smell that was signature with babies.

He pushed his head against me as he snorted quietly, causing me in return to smile as I obnoxiously sniffed him again.

_Ticklish_.

Just like his Pop.

Leaning back, my eyes roamed over his perfect features. Rubbing my nose against his, I hummed. "Miss you."

"Wiss wo," he whispered in reply. I leaned back with a raised eyebrow as he brought his hand in between us and smacked my cheek.

Okay.

_Owe_.

I narrowed my eyes at him in some playful type of way and he smiled as he kept one hand over my cheek before bringing his other one and making it into a fist, pounding it on the top of my head.

I groaned and laughed at the same time. "Christ, Leo."

His tummy growled against my chest before his wide blue eyes went over his shoulder, looking at his mom like _hello, didn't you hear that_ type of way.

I laughed as I stood up, lifting him towards Rose. "He's hungry."

She nodded as she took him from my arms. "He misses you."

Crossing my arms, I returned her nod. "I miss him too."

Looking away from me and placing Leo against her hip, she frowned. "Honey B…I know that you're pi—"

"Lets not ruin the night already," I interrupted her. "I just got here."

Leo screeched while rubbing his hand over his tummy and Rose rolled her eyes. "You staying for a while?" she asked, keeping her attention on me as she started walking backwards.

I shrugged as I started for the table that held the alcoholic beverages.

Looks like one of those days, no?

When I reached the cooler, I opened it and grabbed a bottle of Miller.

"Brown Eyes."

I looked to my right as Jasper took a hold of the cover when I went to close it before pulling out a bottle of Corona. "Blue Eyes."

"You're still pissed off, I take it?" he asked, taking my bottle into his hand as he twisted the cap off before handing it back to me.

After turning around, I shrugged as I leaned against the table.

"I'm done with it. It's whatever."

After mimicking my position, he nudged my shoulder. "I apologize that you found out the way that you found out. It wasn't our inten—"

"Jasper, enough with the bullshit," I whispered, interrupting his try as I brought the bottle up to my lips. After taking a long pull of the liquid, I lowered it and met his eyes. "I'm fed up with it, yeah?"

He nodded as he looked down. "Got it."

"I guess that I'll see you later," I responded in a mumble while I slowly pushed myself away from the table. Not giving him a second glance, I walked over to the bench that the boys from the Rez were sitting at. I rolled my eyes and then cringed when I noticed that there was a whole bunch of mayonnaise spread all over Seth's mouth.

He raised an eyebrow at my disgust.

I cocked my head to the side as I took a seat. "How old are you aga—"

"Bella."

Hearing his interruption, I groaned before looking over my shoulder.

Taking a seat next to me, he frowned at my irritation. "I didn't think that you would come."

"I came for Leo, _not_ for the company," I whispered, my fingers playing with the label on the beer bottle as I turned around.

"Can you believe that he's one already?"

A small smile escaped me as I shook my head. "I know."

"How time flies, yeah?" Carlisle asked, his beer bottle against his lips.

I nodded as I looked down. "Yep."

"Loo—"

I shook my head, quickly interrupting him, sick of all of the _continuous_ explanations that were probably bullshit to begin with. "Just…not now."

He nodded as he lowered his head. "Alright."

"I have to use the bathroom," I lied, standing up.

"You know where it's at," Carlisle whispered.

I nodded with a roll of my eyes as I turned around.

When I reached the back door that led to the kitchen, I groaned as Pix came out from it and stood there, blocking my entrance.

"Alice, now is _not_ the t—"

"Oh shut up!" she growled, interrupting me while she placed her hands over her hips. "I feel like a stalker, what with the way that I have been trying to get a hold of your ass."

I shrugged, placing my arms across my chest. "Well then. Go to rehab and kick the addiction that you have of me, bitch."

She narrowed her eyes at me as she mimicked my position. "Do you want to fight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just move out of my way, _hooker_."

Pixie shook her head.

I growled, gritting my teeth. "Move."

"No," she growled back, only _girlier_.

My fingers fisted together.

She raised an eyebrow.

I slowly backed up some.

She lowered her arms before cracking her knuckles.

I rolled my head side to side…

And then groaned.

I was never a bitch that cracked her neck.

That shit just…creeps me out.

Pix grinned and then groaned when the door behind her swung open, pushing her forward. Sarah smiled, stepping out into the yard as she looked at both of us. "Am I interrupting some sort of a bitch fight?"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed her away from us. Throwing my shoulder against Pixie before I stepped into the kitchen, I growled at her.

"Hey."

I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Sarah.

"The bathroom downstairs is occupied, go to the one that's upstairs."

I nodded as I turned around before walking through the kitchen.

As I headed up the steps, I couldn't help but be reminded of the nights that I spent here with Edward.

God.

Get. _Out_. Of. My. Goddamn. Head!

When I reached the bathroom, I pushed the door open and froze as I came face to face with Edward.

"Bae?" he whispered, his voice in disbelief as if I wasn't really there.

"I, uh…sorry," I mumbled, backing away from him a bit. "Sarah told me to use this bathroom. She said that the one downstairs was…uh…"

He rolled his eyes before he lowered his head. "Of course she did."

"Uh."

"Uh."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds when we both spoke at the same time. After opening my eyes again, I nodded behind him. "I have to pee."

He whispered a "Yeah" that sounded way off pitch before he cleared his throat. Running his fingers through his hair, he stepped out into the hallway and I nodded as I walked into the bathroom, not looking back as I slammed the door shut behind me.

When I reached the sink, I turned the water on and rinsed my face off.

"Shit."

Why do I _get_ like this around him?

It's only _Edward_, goddamn it.

I never felt this…_nervous_ around the kid before.

What? I don't see him for a while and I'm all…

_Jittery_.

Christ.

After turning off the sink and grabbing the towel that was hanging up on the rack, I ran it across my face while trying to calm myself down.

Walking up to the door, I lowered my head as I pulled it open. When I went to take a step out, my body froze as I bumped into Edward, who was just standing there…

I looked up, and stopped breathing, seeing as to how his face was just right _there_, centimeters away from my own. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he replied in a whisper, his body now a lot closer to me as he placed his hands against the door frame.

Okay.

We're getting _somewhere_…

Actually, no…we're not.

Because his goddamn smell was currently invading my senses.

And, I was dazzled.

Yes.

I was fucking _dazzled_.

I shook my head as I lowered it. "I'm done with the bathroom."

His fingers found the front of my hoodie after a few seconds, where they wrapped themselves around that fabric. "No, I don't think that you are."

"I'm uh…" I paused to clear the frog from my throat before trying again. "I'm actually pee free at the moment."

_Pee free?_

Mmhm.

That's all that I came up with…_even though_ it was a true statement.

I didn't even need to piss in the fir—

I was interrupted from my irrelevant thoughts as my eyes noticed that tongue of his as he ran it across his bottom lip. When I licked my own in response, his fingers ran down to my hips before he started walking forwards, causing me to take a couple of steps backwards.

"Edward, what are you do—"

His hands against my cheeks interrupted me and I laid my own fingers over his stomach in question, finally meeting his eyes.

He shook his head after a second before placing his forehead against my own. "I haven't kissed you," he whispered in a low hum, causing my eyes to close as I felt his breath hitting my lips, "in a _really_ long goddamn time."

"It's been a while," I exhaled with a small nod.

_Its been a while!_

Who the fuck says that?

_Shit._

He nodded in concurrence as he licked his lips _again_, and I opened my eyes when I felt his tongue run along my mouth in the process. "And I haven't _touched_ you," he continued, "like I have _wanted_ to touch you," he whispered, quickly kicking the door shut behind him with the back of his foot, "in an _unacceptable_ amount of goddamn time."

I bit my lip as I untangled my fingers from his shirt before lowering my hands down to the waistband of his jeans. "Unacceptable," I agreed as I breathed into his open mouth.

He hummed as he turned us around, pressing my back up against the door. "Let me," he whispered, letting go of me and placing his fingers against the wood by my shoulders.

I extended my neck, letting the back of my head hit the door with my eyes closed. "Edward…that shit burned. I _can't_ just…"

My words disappeared when I felt his fingers wrap themselves around my neck, his thumbs running along my cheeks. "I didn't _think_, Bella. I was an idiot," he whispered with a small shake of the head.

Keeping my eyes on him, I nodded after a few seconds. "You were."

_What?_

I just wanted to let him know.

He ran his thumb over my lip as he leaned down some, and when _his_ mouth reached _my_ mouth, I held my breath, running my fingers over the skin of his back underneath his shirt, as I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth, comfort, and just the goddamn sense of being _home_.

Finally.

As I pulled him closer to me, I opened my mouth at the same time that he did, and we both groaned as we reclaimed that unique taste…

That, I guess, I was goddamn _missing_.

His hands left my face before they traveled down my ass as he kept his lips pressed up against my own. I moaned in response when the kid pulled my lower body up against him at the same time that I felt him push himself against me.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he lifted me, _instantly_…

Just as he _knew_ how I goddamn liked it.

He groaned against my open mouth as I quickly wrapped my thighs around his waist. "Fuck," he cursed after biting my top lip. "I missed you, Bae. You don't even know how much I missed you…"

I moaned my agreement.

After all…_now_ was not the time for talking.

As you can see.

I tightened my thighs around him as he ran his hands over my ass and then up my shirt. Leaning back a little bit, I kept my eyes on him as he lifted my hoodie and shirt up over my head. When I rolled my hips into his, he groaned, throwing the fabrics over his shoulder in some _get the fuck out of here_ type of way.

When I went to kiss him again, he shook his head at me while placing his hands over my hips, stopping my movements. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, I'm honestly so…sor—"

I interrupted his apologies by grabbing onto his shirt and pulling his body against mine before attacking his lips and he smirked over my mouth after a second, thrusting his hips into me, _once_, therefore…

Causing my back to hit the door behind me with a _thud_.

I broke away from his mouth before I extended my neck, breathing _real_ hard, letting his lips continue their way down from my own.

Shit.

_Please_ do.

When I met his eyes again, he leaned in and I shook my head. "No foreplay," I stated before moaning at the delicious friction that his jeans were causing against me. He grinned, thrusting into me again. "_God_…none of that bullshit, yeah?"

He nodded as his hands over my ass carried me over to the counter. Placing my mouth against his neck, I bit into the sensitive skin there and he growled, deep in his chest, _just_ how I like it, before he threw one hand out behind me, tossing everything that was on the counter onto the floor.

I snorted as I looked at him. "A little impatient, yeah?"

He smirked as he placed my ass on top of the counter before standing in between my legs. "You have _no_ idea."

Lowering my hands to his belt, I kept my eyes on him as he closed his own in return, hanging his hand in between his shoulders as he placed his fingers against the counter by my hips.

After letting his belt drop to the floor, I bit onto my lip when he slowly opened his eyes, looking down at my hand as I ran it over him, _softly._

He groaned as he shook his head before looking up at me. Taking my foot, he pulled my chuck off and tossed it over his shoulder. I grinned as I leaned back to place my hands behind me. When the kid grabbed onto my other foot, I lifted the one that he was done with and pursed my lips in amusement at the narrowed eyes that he gave me as I ran the ball of my heel against _him_.

His fingers tightened their grip around my ankle when I pressed harder and I smirked with a raised eyebrow. Quickly letting go of my foot with a growl, he grabbed onto my waist and lifted me off of the counter…

Chuck, _forgotten_.

Amen.

I rolled my hips into him before he hissed God's name in vain over my neck, slamming me up against the door, giving me the goddamn _chills_ as his breath hit my skin. "I need you."

Lowering my forehead to his shoulder, I lowered my hands to his jeans before I started unbuckling it. His teeth in response sunk into my neck and I groaned as I met his eyes again. "Let me down," I whispered…

Needing to get naked, _ASAP._

He shook his head as he placed his hands over my hips, quickly lifting my body up against the door. A small smile escaped my lips when he patted my thighs and I tightened my leg's hold around his waist. The green eyes that have haunted and elated me remained on my own as he lowered my jeans over my ass.

Placing my arms over his shoulders, I lowered myself back down and loosened the grip that my thighs had around his waist a little, letting him push my jeans down my legs until the rough fabric hung over my one foot.

The _chuck_ foot.

I knew that there was a _reason_ to keep one on, no?

Wrapping my thighs around him again, I inhaled a shaky breath when I felt him against me with no barriers. I rolled my eyes when I noticed a smirk across his lips. "I feel that you're ready, yeah?"

Okay, so maybe I'm a little wet.

…

I'm lying…

I'm fucking _drenched_.

Sue me, bitches.

It _has_ been a while.

I groaned as I placed my forehead against his shoulder, causing him to laugh quietly. Meeting his amusement, I narrowed my eyes at him and he rolled his own as he lowered his head. I quickly followed the kid's line of sight when that tongue of his ran across his bottom lip and exhaled as I saw him hard and Christ…just…_ready_.

"Evidently, you affect me too," he whispered, his thumbs against my jaw lifting my head.

I grinned as I looked into his eyes. "_Evidently_."

A small and throaty groan left his mouth as he lowered his hand and wrapped his fingers around himself. I shifted slightly, aligning myself with him, _more than_ goddamn prepared. He ran the head against me and my eyes closed as he thrust himself inside, so prompt and tough, that my back slammed against the door behind me.

"Oh shi—"

He interrupted my mumble as he pushed his body up against mine, leaving absolutely no room in between us. I groaned as I lifted my hands before wrapping my fingers around his hair, tugging, pulling, just fucking _needing_ him closer.

I couldn't even concentrate on kissing him.

Our lips stayed against one another's, _frozen_.

Our eyes were both closed, letting our senses take over our bodies as we continued moving with each other, in fucking _sync_.

I let go of his hair and wrapped my fingers around the back of his neck as I placed my forehead against his mouth. My eyes opened, lazily, as I _watched_ him, moving slowly inside of me, not even pulling out…

_At all._

His hips grinding against my own caused my breath to stutter as I clenched my eyes shut, trying to will my goddamn orgasm away.

"Oh God…"

"Let go," he groaned.

I tightened my thighs around him as I lifted my head, placing the back of it against the door behind me. "Shit," I panted.

He pulled my face towards his and ran his lips against my open mouth as my eyes opened. "Let _go_," he repeated in a growl, slowing down his movements a bit but pushing his hips into me a lot more harder.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers around his T-shirt when my breathing just stopped, altogether, my body freezing before exploding.

It built…

And just _goddamn_ built…

With every _precise_ twist that his hips were making as he _continued_.

And…

I _gasped_ as my body just…clenched around him.

He groaned against my lips before he slammed his hands against the wood behind me, his inhales and exhales striking my collarbone after he lowered his forehead to the skin of my neck. "Holy hell."

I pushed him away from me slightly, not done with him yet. When he lifted his head, I smirked in _holy hell indeed_, as I noticed his eyes that were dark and goddamn _hungry_…

Licking my lips, I nodded at him. "Turn around."

He raised an eyebrow at me but did as I told him when I laid my arms over his shoulders. _As soon_ as his back touched the door that I was previously against, I lifted my body up, bit by bit, and lowered it, _hard_.

An enticing sound escaped his lips before I repeated the shit, reversing it so that I quickly lifted my body before slowly lowering it. He groaned something like _fucking knockout_ as I continued, his fingers around my hips numbing the area.

When I licked my lips of their dryness, his eyes zeroed in on the action and he threw his head back against the door. After wrapping my arms around him a little more tighter, I pulled his upper body to mine and I kept his lower pinned against the paint behind him.

"You're driving me insa—"

I interrupted his words as I placed both of my feet against the wall by the door, using his upper body as leverage as I lifted my lower body…

Thrusting it into _him_.

He grunted as he lowered his hands from my hips before placing them over my ass cheeks, helping me move against him.

I grabbed onto his jaw with one hand and brought his mouth down to mine. One bite against his bottom lip, and he groaned. "I'm gonna…"

I smirked as I pulled him even closer, lifting my lower body before taking him all the way in and holding it, rolling my hips into him in tight circles, at a _snail's pace._

His fingers stilled my movements against him as his eyes met the spot where we were connected. "I'm…cum," he finished in a whisper, hastily thrusting into me, his mouth open, his vision clenched shut.

"Edward?"

We both stilled.

His eyes snapped open.

And, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've been in there for a while…are you okay?"

He straitened up and I narrowed my eyes at him as I at once lifted my body from him, causing him to hiss as his _snake_ fell out of my _garden of flowers. _

Looks like his shit is _poisonous,_ ladies.

I need to go home and write out a _No Trespassing _sign, it seems.

He lowered me to the floor as I pushed on his shoulders. Looking up at him, I shook my head and grabbed onto my jeans before shoving it up my right leg.

Keeping his eyes on me as he pulled his boxers and jeans up his hips, he grimaced, bending down to get his belt. "Be—"

"Wow," I whispered angrily, interrupting his bullshit as I glared at him.

He shook his head quickly. "It's no—"

"Honey Bunches?"

I rolled my eyes when I heard her call for him…

Acting like he was some kind of a goddamn _cereal_.

His jaw tightened as he shoved his belt through the loops of his jeans.

"I'll be out there in a second," he yelled with irritation.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Sam, I'll be out there in a goddamn _second,"_ Edward growled.

"Okay!" she yelled back. "God!"

"Nice," I spat, pulling my shirt and hoodie over my head.

He walked over to me as he rolled his eyes. "We're not tog—"

I interrupted him as my fingers against his nipples titty twisted his ass.

"Hey!" he yelped while pushing my hands away. "Would you fucking _relax_ for a minute, Christ!" he whispered angrily, his eyes glaring.

I lifted my hand and smacked the _handsome_ out of his cheek.

He clenched his eyes shut and opened them again after a second as he ran his hand down his face. "Really though?"

"Really," I growled, tossing him aside before I pulled the bathroom door open and slammed it shut after me.

Un. _Fucking_. Believable.

* * *

:Clears her throat after that session:

Oh: Lemon warning.

No?

Any-who, hoped you guys enjoyed the beginning =)

I have an idea...well not an idea...it's going to happen.

Deals with Bella...

Any guesses?

Till next time lovers =)


	2. Book Two: Chapter Two: What's His Name?

Okay lovers...Here's the second chappie...

And I apologize for the delay, I know I said Monday...but...goddamn it, this was _hard_ to write...

Here's Edward's POV...

Uh...I didn't enjoy it, so I split it up with Bella's =/

It was _really_ difficult! And I'm not that happy about it =(

Hope you guys don't hate it though =/

I don't think I'll be doing it again, for some time, just because it took forever and I don't think I did such a great job =/

But anywho! I tried! Hope you guys _somewhat_ enjoy the shit, no?

Your reviews from last chappie? Knocked my _socks_ off...just sayin'.

**Percy**: Glad you love the story =)

**Lover21**: Glad you enjoyed it =)

**Bex**: Haha, oh yes, they are both in denial...so we'll see what these two doooo =) Here's an Edward POV =/

**Lexi**: Happy that you liked the start =)

**Hi**: Woohoo!

**Twiseelight**: Glad you enjoyed the chap! Well woohoo on you not knowing lol

**h3llan9el**: No worries, she's not holding out on them anymore...but stuff is worse than it seems, so we'll see =/ Yesssss, Sarah is involved...she'll be in the next chapter. More and more will comeeee =) I know, I want to bite Leo's cheeks. The title, haha, yes i def noticed it was contradicting...after i did it. But then I didn't change it, because i think it goes along with how they feel about each other...uh...it prob. doesn't make sense to you...but I have it in my head and it makes perfect sense there haha! I can't explain it damnit!

**Tina**: Rarr! There will be more romp timesssss, no worries.

**Fences**: Happy that you loved it =)

**Lookingformyedward**: Woohoo!

**Cuteangelgirl**: Yup. All about the bathroom sex =)

**Daisy**: haha! Glad I made your day lover =

**Frozenwaterdrolet**: haha! Oh no! Dissin' Edward already, yeah? It's only gonna get worse lol. Well goddamn southern california heat, calm the shit!

**Worry**: hahah, glad you thought it was funnyyyy =)

**Amana**: Woo!

**Millie**: woo woo! She's cooling off, she's cooling off. Hopefully, you'll get you answers about Sam in this chappie =/

**Kbelikov**: WOOOOH! haha. Thank ya darlin'.

**Sky**: you'll see, you'll seeeee =/

**Indunga**: Thanks =) deal with the deeper? Won't be brought out till laterrrr, sorryyyyy =) lol. Sam and Eddie, I think you'll get the idea from this chap =)

**Hyphenann**: Hollllerrr =) Excited that you enjoyed it! :Hug back: lol.

**Nalday**: Glad you're liking it =) ehhhh, we'll seeeee =/ I won't disappoint, i won't! This is a B&E story, no worries.

**Purplemeltdown**: haha, yes, E is a bastard at times. Glad you love it =)

**Luckiestar**: woo woo woo!

**Letrobstenluv**: Did you get my alert girlie? It added it on the other story. Yeah, i enjoyed writing about Jake and Edward fighting =) I'm glad that you enjoyed the lemon, even though i cockblocked lol. Emmett will be in the next chap.

**Insomniac**: wohoo! Glad you love it! That's what I'm trying to do, make it realistic =)

**Awcacw**: haha! Yes. B is a ride or die bitch lol. Oh he did get it...blue balls, i mean. Oh yes. Deserved the shit too =)

**Random**: I didn't want Em home yet, even though Edward said he would be...no worries, he's in the next chap =)

**Brandie**: haha! There will be a lot of screwing...around with each other...it's about to get vicious! Yeah, I'm just going to say she couldn't stop it. lol. B is on birth control. Right?

**Bearygirl**: haha, you'll get more input about Sam in this chappie.

**Livelovelaugh**: Thanks lover =)

**Sylvia**: Yeah B forgave them...kinda...but she doesn't really trust anyone as much as she used to...we'll see =) haha, glad you liked the pee demonstration. I definitely took that from myself haha! I have a paper, with stick figures and explanations about what my husband should do if he pissed around the toilet...which IRKS me!

**Arabian Beauty**: WoohoO! Yes, everyone was in on it except J. You know what? I just picked Bae bc i thought that was cute, but someone who reviewed a while back said something about does it stand for Bella And Edward...and I was like shit! That's perfect!

**Britxfluva**: def. busted out tupac =) lol. Oh no worries...there will be more anger...and sex...and anger. lol.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back into my chair, looking away from him. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I took a deep breath and looked at him again. "Calm down, Emmett. It's not _that_ serious."

"WHAT?" he yelled, repeating himself.

Sometimes, I honestly wondered. Bella telling me that her and him weren't blood related must have been some bullshit lie. Her and Em were _too_ goddamn similar to be non-related.

The way that they ate, for one. Not that I can't appreciate a chick who can actually eat a decent meal, but the way that this chick scarfs down her food? I grinned as I thought about it. Every now and then, you had to genuinely let her know about the dangers of aspiration, seeing as to how she just _breathed_ the shit in.

The thing is though, people can't actually tell _this_ chick that her eating habits were dangerous, because she would just apologize, like she was sorry for their concern, and then continue to eat...

Only _faster_.

Adding slight disgust along with it, just to piss that person off.

The way that they were _over the top_ with loyalty for the people that they loved and cared about. Bella hid the shit with Phil, _for years_, to avoid situations like these, for Emmett's own good.

She suffered for _his_ sake, not giving a second thought about her _own_.

James wanted her from the very beginning, and I won't fucking deny the fact that I knew. I just didn't _know_ her like I do now.

And, having the knowledge that telling her _no_, to not fuck around with James' bullshit, made her more than willing to do so, because Bae was a stubborn ass woman who didn't like people telling her what to do.

She was the _only_ thing that I could think of that would bring us to Aro and take him down with the drug charges that we were waiting to pin him with, along with the other shit that he was involved in.

I was all about it at the beginning, even suggesting the shit to James, who was more than ecstatic to suggest it to Bella. But, that fuck stick put _something_ over her head, I could feel it. He must have threatened something that meant a lot to her.

_What_ that shit was about, I didn't know, but I was working on finding out at the present time, because I wanted her out of it.

_Fuck_ finding Aro through Bella.

She was too important to me _now_, than to risk her safety.

And Em?

Come on, dude. He shot his own fucking Pop, with no second thought about it, because he caused Bella pain, both physically and mentally.

The kid had no regrets about the shit either, which I understood…

One hundred percent.

If I ever found out that Alice went through what Bella did, I would have handled the shit the same exact way, with no remorse.

I looked over Emmett's shoulder, noticing the guard that was standing behind him, Donald, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head as I lifted my one hand to wave him off.

"Would you relax?" I whispered angrily, sitting up and placing my elbows against the counter. "She's stronger than everyone makes her out to be, so she's good, no worries."

He sat up and narrowed his eyes at me. "Whose brilliant idea was it to shoot her?"

I shrugged. "Mine."

He glared at me, moving his face closer to the glass that was separating us. "Come again?" he growled.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know that Pop or the rest of the guys wouldn't have done that shit."

"What made you decide to just fucking shoot her, you moron?"

I sat back, placing my arms across my chest. "Look, man. I didn't _want_ to shoot her, it just came down to that, what with the fucker holding her against him."

He sat back, mimicking my position. "You're lucky that this glass is between us, motherfucker," he spat.

I grinned as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

He shook his head at me before looking up at the ceiling, all the while mumbling shit under his breath. After he was done with the dramatics, he turned his attention back to me. "So, I'm guessing that Bella knows that we're undercover?"

I nodded as I lowered my head. "She also knows that I had something to do with getting her involved with James' bullshit." He snorted, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't find anything in this situation funny, asshole."

"No, nothing is funny," he laughed. "I'm just a little surprised that you still have your balls." He grinned, interlacing his fingers before placing his hands behind his neck. "I'm disappointed, actually."

See what I mean about them not being blood related?

Bullshit.

I glared at him as I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets. "You're right…she was pissed off at me for a couple of months, not taking my phone calls or visits, along with everyone except Jake." Looking away from him, I pursed my lips. "She got over it, though, so we're good."

And, just letting you fuckers know…the _way_ that she got over it?

Fuck, it was nice.

Well, at least ninety nine percent of the encounter, since Sam decided to interrupt the shit and give me a vicious case of blue balls. It wasn't a big deal though, because watching Bella get off, and knowing that _I_ caused that shit, was goddamn worth it.

Bae had this thing that she would do, every fucking time. When she would cum, she would grab onto me and press herself against, just holding me there as she shook around me.

It was like she wanted me to feel her go through the shit. She wasn't only thinking of herself, even when it was _supposed_ to be all about her at that moment.

It drove me fucking _crazy_.

I never felt like that with any of the other chicks that I've been with. But the truth of the matter is, Bae _isn't_ like any chick I've been with.

We shared a deeper connection, got to know each other before we started messing around. It wasn't my plan to start that shit, it just built over time and happened.

Every chick that I've been with wasn't difficult to get, had no fucking game. It was starting to become…I don't fucking know…I guess…not fun?

Let me put it to you this way…

If I had the ability to stop fucking around with other broads, and keep it with Bella, I wouldn't even _hesitate_.

But again, with _no_ strings attached.

Me and Bae in a relationship?

Fuck out of here. We would end up killing each other. No doubt.

But the thing is, I wasn't used to just keeping it with _one_ person. I'm not saying that I got a line of chicks who I'm fucking around with, but it's a decent amount. And these women, I've known for some time.

I never been in a relationship before and couldn't imagine myself being in one either.

No thanks. _I'm good._

Right now, though? Bae was playing hard.

Talking about how she set up a _'No Trespassing'_ sign, as she so puts it…therefore prohibiting my _'poisonous snake,'_ once again, her words, not mine, from entering.

Emmett coughed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Returning my attention back to him, I raised an eyebrow.

"So, she's talking to you again, I take it?"

I nodded. "We're good but she moved out, got a place of her own."

He shrugged. "That's perfectly fine. You'll get no arguments from me about that."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that you're happy about it, but you know what?"

He raised an eyebrow and I grinned.

"She's still pissed off at you," I stated, smiling all huge and goddamn contently. "If I were you, bro, I wouldn't be worrying about _my_ balls."

He huffed, placing his arms across his chest. "I'll handle it when I get out of here."

I shook my head as I laughed.

Yeah, good luck with that shit.

Are we talking about the same chick here?

After sitting up, he placed his elbows against the counter. "Does she know abo—"

"No," I interrupted him, "she doesn't."

He nodded as he kept his eyes on me. "Good."

Looking down, I shook my head. "Emmett, I don't thi—"

"I don't care about your thoughts, Cullen," he interrupted me, causing my eyes to look into his. "You will not tell her anything about that shit, do you hear me? If Bella finds out, hell is going to break loose, and I'm not there to stop it."

"I understand that," I whispered, gritting my teeth. "I'm just over the whole lying to her bullshit. She means a lot to me and I don't thin—"

"What do you mean?"

I raised an eyebrow at his interruption.

"What's with the whole _'she means a lot to me'_ bullshit?"

My eyebrow raised higher, not getting what his goddamn problem was.

"What are you having trouble understanding?"

"Are you fucking around with my little sister, Cullen?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

I groaned as I ran my hand down my face. "Come on, McCarty. Don't start with th—"

"Are you fucking around with my goddamn _little_ _sister?"_ the kid interrupted me again, repeating himself.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Emmett."

"Don't lie to me, motherfucker," he growled.

"I'm not," I _lied_, shrugging my shoulders.

_Technically_, I'm not lying.

We weren't fucking around anymore, thanks to Sam and her god awful nickname for me. Where the hell did she get that shit from? Calling me out, like some goddamn type of cereal.

I don't even _like_ cereal.

I'm not going to deny the fact that Sam and I fucked around when Bae was at the hospital. We did, and _a lot_.

I was stressed out, beyond belief, worried about losing my friendship with Bae. The only way I knew how to deal with it was to fuck Sam's brains out.

Don't look at me like that, fuckers.

Sam knew that that was all that I was looking for, and she was the perfect distraction for the shit.

I haven't messed around with Bella ever since that last time at the little dude's first birthday party.

But I had no worries about that shit, because it was going to change…

_Trust me._

She can try and deny my ass for all that she wants, but I knew that she wanted it just as much as I did.

It was just a matter of time before I broke down that goddamn gate.

Just don't tell Bella that I said that shit, yeah?

I still wanted my balls, thank you very much.

"I'll kill you if I hear about some bullshi—"

"You see where you're sitting right now, Emmett?" I asked the kid with a raised eyebrow as I interrupted him. He glared at me in retort and I smirked. "If I were you, I wouldn't go around threatening people right about now, seeing as to how your ass is supposed to be getting out in a week, no?"

"I'm just saying," he spat, leaning back. "Your dick better not be anywhere near my sister."

"It's not," I replied, sick and tired of the constant bullshit.

Even though it _wasn't_ bullshit.

My dick has been in Bella, as we all know, and not just once.

_He_ liked it rather well…and if you ask him yourself, he would have no problem in telling you just that.

"Nothing's going on with you two, right?"

I shook my head. "No. Stop with the goddamn interrogation."

"I don't know, man." I raised an eyebrow as his head shaking. "You're looking some type of way, and I'm not liking it."

I looked away from him as I stretched. "Bella gets on my last nerve ninety nine percent of the time, you have nothing to worry about."

"So what's your deal?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, looking at the clock up on the wall. Standing up, I returned my attention back to him. "I'm going to head out. I'll be here on Friday to pick your ass up, hopefully. Yeah?"

He nodded as he stood up, his eyes telling me that he was still unsure about what was going on. "When I get out of this joint, we're finishing this conversation."

I rolled my eyes as I waved Donald over. "I'm done with him."

"Take me away, D man," Emmett said with a grin, looking over his shoulder.

Donald rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "Come on, _Killa."_

Emmett groaned as he started walking over towards him. "What did I tell you about calling me that shit, man?"

I shook my head as I turned around. "I'll see you fuckers later."

* * *

After getting to Bella's apartment, I quickly pulled into an open spot and parked, looking around as I stepped out of my car.

I didn't like it.

Fucking stubborn ass, _had_ to move out of our apartment.

It's not like the place wasn't nice, it was. It just wasn't _my_ place.

Don't look at me like that, you assholes.

Bae was just good company. She made me coming home at night, enjoyable. There was _never_ a goddamn dull moment with her ass around.

Bella Swan was what someone would consider _'one of the guys.'_ I had no problem in tolerating her, on _most_ _days_, and the girl never annoyed me like any another chick would.

She gave me my space when I needed it, and I gave her hers.

She had this fucking feminine appeal about her though. And, I can't describe the shit, but it was sexy as hell. She had a beat to her own drum and self-confidence that I don't even think she realized herself having. This chick spoke her mind, gave you the real deal, and didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought about it.

Sometimes the whole mind speaking thing irked me.

Filter? Yeah. Bae _didn't_ have one. And I'm sure that it applied when she went out on jobs for James.

Sam on the other hand, thought that Bella moving out was her clue to move in, but I wasn't having it. Who did this broad think she was?

Moving a random fuck buddy into my place, was _obviously_ drawling that goddamn line, no?

I told her numerous times that I wasn't looking for anything more, and Sam played along like she completely understood. But, as time passed by, her _'complete understanding'_ started fading.

Along with that disappearance, my willingness to want to fuck around with her followed its trail.

She went by my mom and Pop's place for God's sake. And, without me there at that. To say that it was starting to fuck with me a little bit was putting it lightly.

After stepping inside the building and closing the door behind me, my eyes caught up with a dude who was standing out front of Bae's door.

I raised an eyebrow at the back of his head as I started heading towards the kid. "Who are you?"

He looked over his shoulder and raised his own eyebrow at me. "Who are _you?"_

I grinned when I reached the douche, all the while taking out my copy of the key from my pocket. Keeping my eyes on him, I shoved it into the lock. "I believe that I asked you first, yeah?"

"You know Bella?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I nodded before I swung the door open. After walking inside, I turned around and placed my hands against the door frame, blocking him. "I know Bella _very_ well, as a matter of fact."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "She invited me over."

I smirked as I lowered my arms. "Well, I just uninvited you."

He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted his bullshit by slamming the door shut in his face. Turning around so that I faced the living room, my grin turned into a grimace.

"Why were you grinning like a guy who just got a blow job from a bitch who didn't have her dentures on?" Bella asked me with a raised brow.

_Where_ does she come up with this shit?

"No reason," I shrugged, walking up to her and kissing her forehead.

The doorbell rang and I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the couch.

"Who was at the door?"

I shrugged, once again, as I took a seat. "No one important."

She rolled her eyes before walking over to the door. I kept my eyes on her as she opened it, her expression going from surprised to _thrilled_ as she saw the dick on the other side. "Hey you!"

_Hey you,_ though?

With a goddamn _exclamation_ _point_ at that?

Nah.

Don't fucking like it.

I raised an eyebrow as I placed my arms across my chest.

"Hey you," he replied in a whisper, grinning as he pulled her in for a hug, to which she went willingly.

My eyebrow?

Basically reaching my goddamn hairline.

She smiled as she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him through the door. He looked over her shoulder and then back at her. "Is that your brother?"

I snorted as I lifted my legs, placing them on top of the table.

_Brother_?

Try again, motherfucker.

Wouldn't it be kind of sick if the fucker knew how _non-related_ we actually were?

Bella turned around and narrowed her eyes at my feet. "Do I do that shit at your place?"

I rolled my eyes as I lowered my legs to the floor again. Looking over at the fucker, I shook my head. "I'm not her brother man, _Emmett_ is. Since it seems like you don't know him, you probably also don't know that he's in jail at the current time."

Bella's jaw dropped as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I continued, seeing as to how he needed further explanation. "He killed his Pop," I stated with a shrug. After lifting my hand to my forehead, I made a fist while extended my pointer finger and thumb before _pulling the trigger._ "Strait up emptied his pistol into his brain," I finished with a nod.

Bella's expression turned murderous and I lowered my hand before I placed it over my groin, just in case she decided to hit my shit, which wouldn't be the goddamn first time.

"Joe, ignored him," she gritted, keeping her glare at me. "He just got released from the hospital with the diagnosis of _retard—ism_ related to being retarded as evidenced by being a retard."

_One_ _minute_ in this broad's brain, that's all I'm asking for.

Dude placed his arms across his chest as he looked down at her. "Did you brother really _shoot_ his Pop?"

Bella groaned as she lowered her head.

"Yup," I answered for her, not having an ounce of a goddamn problem in letting him know that shit. "In. The. _Face_," I finished, just in case he missed that tidbit of information.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Riiipppp_ out his toe nails.

_One_ by motherfucking _one_.

Then dip his nail—less toes into _peroxide_, while he _cried_ in pain.

Yes.

Cried.

Like a _little_ _bitch_.

Then I would turn my attention to his hands…

Where I would take a piece of _very_ thin paper, and slice the webs in between his fingers.

The peroxide would again, have the role of _sizzling_ his wounds.

Oh yes, bitches.

'Sizzle' and 'wounds' in the same sentence sounded quite delicious at this given time.

_That's_ how I felt about Edward right about now.

After grabbing onto Joe's arm, I pulled him towards the kitchen. "Just wait in here until I get rid of h—"

"It runs in the family," Edward interrupted me, causing my grip around Joe's arm to tighten to another level. "This chick has a gun somewhere in here, FYI, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't know the proper way on how to handle it." I turned around and looked at him in disbelief as he continued. "_I_, on the other hand, know how to handle my shit."

"No worries," I growled as I pushed Joe into the kitchen. Looking at Edward over my shoulder, I kept the door open. "If I use my gun at all, it won't be on you, Joe," I finished, pulling the door shut.

Edward shrugged before turning his attention to the TV screen as he grabbed a hold of the remote that was by him and turning it on. "He's a close friend of mine, you fucking imbecile," I spat as I stomped over to him.

"Isn't that nice?" he whispered, keeping his eyes on the screen as he continued channel surfing.

I snatched the remote from his hands before throwing it on the recliner by my side. He raised an eyebrow at me as he sat back.

"I thought that I gave you the key for _emergencies_, Edward. Not to just drop by at any given time without warning."

"This _is_ an emergency."

"Is that right?" I asked as I placed my hands over my hips.

He nodded as he placed his arms across his chest. "That's right."

"Are you dying, Edward?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Do you have a STD that I should know about, therefore causing me to _cook_ your balls, therefore causing me to shove them down your throat for dinner, therefore causing you to yak, therefore causing me to get a straw and make you slurp your own vomit-y _man sacks_ back into your system?" I asked.

All at once, mind you…

_Therefore_, causing _me_ to breath heavily afterwards.

Dominos reaction, people…_dominos_ _reaction_.

My shit.

Once again, Edward shook his head as he turned his attention back to the TV screen. "Take it easy, Bae. It's called _breathing_ during breaks in between words. Try it sometime."

I huffed, ignoring his last statement…

_But_, taking his advice.

Even though I loved the game, it was a little consuming for an out of shape person, such as I.

Moot point.

"Are you here to arrest my ass, _officer?"_ I asked, after of course, regaining my airway.

He smirked as he looked up at me. "Not unless you want me to, Bella."

Oh…

That would be fun.

No. I'm serious…

It would be really, _really_ fun.

_Moot point_, once again.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _what_ is the goddamn catastrophe?"

He shrugged. "I'll let you know what it is when I think of it."

I clenched my fingers together as I jumped on him, straddling his ass.

He laughed before he hissed when I grabbed onto his hair, pulling the shit out of it. "You're so goddamn _irritating,_ Edward!" I growled. "You know that?"

"Watch the hair!" he growled back, his hands over mine trying to pry my fingers apart.

"Oh shut your pie-hole, this isn't _Full House!"_ I spat, pulling harder. I tightened my thighs around his own when he tried throwing me off.

Consider me being a rodeo queen, fuck tart.

There's no throwing me off of this _bull_.

His narrowed eyes met my own as I quickly let go of his sex locks and moved my hands to his nipples. "Twist the shit, Bae, and you'll regret it."

"Don't threaten me with a good time," I spat, titty twisting him.

He yelped before he grabbed my wrists and I snorted as he shoved my arms to my sides. Placing him own around me, the kid quickly pushed my table away with his feet and bent me backwards. "Are you done?" he asked, his top lip twitching with anger.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I grabbed onto the collar of his T shirt, pulling him closer to me. He didn't expect the shit and cursed as we landed on the carpet with a thud, him on top, me on the bottom.

I tried to hold back the groan of his full weight on me as I shook my head. "Are _you_ done?" I choked.

He pursed his lips as he placed his hands on either side of my head, extracting some of his weight off of me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I hate you," I coughed, closing my eyes in relief before opening them.

"I hate you too," he laughed, pushing himself off of me.

I raised an eyebrow as he straddled my thighs. "Do I look like a _horse_ to you?"

He cocked his head to the side, silently telling me that he was thinking of my question. I rolled my eyes when he shrugged with a grin after a couple of seconds. "Giddy u—"

"Get off," I interrupted him with a glare.

He pouted. "I _would_ be getting off right now, but you have company."

"And how did you picture yourself getting off, Edward? I asked.

He bit his bottom lip while his fingers started tugging my waistband.

I snorted.

He frowned.

I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes.

I smiled.

Keeping his fingers where they were, he rolled his eyes at me. "I'm _not_ fucking around with Sam, Bella."

"I don't give a shit, _Edward_."

His thumbs ran along the skin that wasn't covered by my hoodie as he gave me that signature crooked smile of his…

And I was about to attack.

Yes, _attack_.

Like a goddamn polar bear who has been caged up at the Philadelphia Zoo for months, and those pesky motherfuckers who are like _'oh, let's see how close we can get to this nice, non—dangerous looking pet.'_

Nope.

_Not_ a pet, people.

Polar bears are _beasts_.

"I know you want to," he hummed.

I cleared my throat. "And how do you know that?"

He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow.

Keeping his eyes on me, I felt his fingers leaving my waistband before he placed that hand against the carpet, by my waist. "I bet that I can find out," he whispered, looking at me from under his eyelashes as he used his other hand to run his thumb along the seam of my jeans.

"Well, not at any time soon you won't, _Christopher Columbus_," was my response as I brushed his hand away, trying to erase the temptation of his digits before I…I…

_You know…_

Opened up my goddamn trap and bit the shit out of his yummy looking human meat with my sharp _polar—y_ teeth.

Sitting up, I pushed him off of me before leaning on my elbows. "Yeah, no. I'm uh, full of activity tonight…so it looks like you have a date with your right hand. _Skedaddle_."

He shook his head as he pushed himself up before adjusting his…

Oh hell.

Look away, Bella.

I repeat, look…_away_.

Humans are not food…

Humans. Are. _Not_. Food.

He bent down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "I can't go home. Thanks to Jake breaking my goddamn door down, it won't be fixed for another three more days, so you're stuck with me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," he replied, popping the P as he walked towards the kitchen.

I groaned his name as I followed behind him and he snorted, pushing the door open before walking through. I rolled my eyes at the idiot as he smiled at Joe, who was sitting down at the table. "Hey, buddy."

Joe's body tensed as Edward patted him on the back before he walked over to the fridge. Looking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought that he was leaving?"

I went to answer him but Edward decided that it was _his_ time to shine.

"Nope," Edward replied, popping the P, once again.

God.

Was he one of those goddamn kids in class who just fucking _called out_ when he knew the shit, not at all giving people like _me_ a chance to lift a finger?

Edward grinned before he opened the fridge.

Well, there you go.

_Yes_.

Yes, he goddamn was.

Fucking _know it all_.

"Stop popping the P, Edward!" I yelled, frustrated that he was even here to begin with.

I never cock-blocked the kid before, for shit's sake, so why the hell was he throwing _pesticides_ all over my goddamn garden?

Edward looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you suggest that I _pop_ then, Bae?"

I gritted my teeth.

Remind me to make an appointment with my dentist, people.

Because by the time that these three days are over…

My teeth are going to be for _shit_.

"I'm about to _pop_ a goddamn _cap_, into your asshole. No lie, Edward. It's going to stretch your shit, like no other."

He shrugged as he took out a bottle of water before swinging the door shut and turning around. Leaning against the fridge, he smirked at me and I cocked my head to the side in question. "I know something that I can _stretch_."

Did he re—

No.

My breathing picked up a little bit as he lowered his gaze from my face down to my sign of _'No Trespassing.'_

He _did_.

He really, _really_, did.

My eyes zeroed in on his tongue as it ran across his bottom lip.

That lucky, _lucky_ bottom li—

"Should we, uh, do this another night, Bella?"

I shook my head before looking over at the kid who was sitting down at the table.

He's _still_ here?

Shit.

Coughing, I cleared my throat. "No, don't pay any attention to him."

"Do what?" Edward asked, pushing himself off of the fridge before he made his way towards the table, where Jose was sitting at.

Wait.

_Jose?_

That's not it.

I placed my arms across my chest. "We were just hanging out."

"Well don't mind me," Edward said with a grin, taking a seat.

Jared raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned back into his chair.

"Just pretend that I'm not even here," Edward whispered as he pulled out a gun from his waistband before placing it on the table, in front of him.

Jack's eyes widened and I rolled mine in return. "I can go ho—"

"No, of course not," I interrupted Juan. "Stay, it's okay."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he tapped his knuckles against the table. "So, you're staying the night, yeah?"

"Yes, Edward," I spat, walking up to the table. Before I got the chance to reach for the gun, he grabbed it and leaned back some, replacing it back into his waistband. "He's staying the night."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, placing his arms across his chest. "No bed at your place, dude?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Jay, pulling him up from his seat. Looking over at Edward, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am _letting_ you stay, Edward…since it's partially my fault that your place is unavailable at the moment. If you have a problem with…with…"

I paused, trying to think of the kid's goddamn name.

_Jesus?_

I rolled my eyes at myself.

No, Bella. Who the fuck would name their kid Jesus?

"JOE!" I yelled, excited as shit that I figured it out.

The kid in question scratched the back of his head as Edward lowered his own with pursed lips. "Any-who," I continued, "Cullen, if you have a problem with _Joe_ spending the night, then that's exactly what it is… _Your own_ goddamn problem. Solve it yourself."

"What names were running through your head, Bae?" he asked as he stood up from the table.

I groaned as I pushed Joe through the door. Before it shut behind me, I looked over my shoulder and pursed my lips. 'Fuck off,' I mouthed.

Edward laughed as he walked over to the counter with his hands out in front of him. Reaching it, he raised an eyebrow at me as he nodded at the covered pot.

"Go ahead."

He hummed after lifting the cover, his hand running over his stomach as the steam hit his face. "This looks good."

Pfff.

Of course it looks good. _Idiot_.

"You made this?" he asked me.

"Yep," I smiled, proud and shit.

He grimaced as he replaced the cover. "I had a big dinner."

I huffed.

He smiled.

"Eat it!" I shouted, pissed the hell off.

He shook his head as he leaned against the counter. "Nah, I'm good actually. You probably poisoned the shit, knowing that I was coming over."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You'll eat my food one of these days."

"Definitely won't."

"I growled as I pushed the door open. "You will!"

"Won't!" he shouted back before the door shut behind me.

Fucker.

* * *

**2 am:**

I held my breath as he bit onto my bottom lip.

"You like that, baby?"

Uhm, no.

_That_…I did not.

Try again.

Or _don't_.

Please. Don't.

Goddamn it.

I lowered my hands from his face and placed them against his chest before pushing him off of me. Sitting up, I straddled him and placed my fingers over his stomach. "Don't call me baby," I whispered.

Seriously.

_Don't_.

He grinned at me as he grabbed a hold of my hips and pulled my body down at the same time that he thrust his own up.

I literally had to grab onto his shirt, or I would've _flipped_ the fuck _over_.

I wasn't a bitch for horse back ridin' if you know what I'm sayin'.

"You like _that_, Bella?" he _neighed_, causing me in return to grimace.

Uh…

Was I _supposed_ to?

No, really…

_Was I?_

Because it kind of felt like I was a marshmallow being poked through with a sharp stick, getting ready for some goddamn bonfire.

Only I was missing the _chocolate_.

I nodded as I took a hold of his wrists before placing his hands above his head. Lowering my upper body down to his, I closed my eyes as I kissed him. "Don't call me Bella."

He grinned against my mouth. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Well…I give the kid _that_.

At least he knows _my_ name.

Because fuck if I knew _his_ an hour ago.

Thanks to Edwa—

_Lord_.

I groaned as I lifted my mouth from his, letting my grip around his wrists go before placing my hands against the headboard. Looking down at him, I shook my head. "Just shut up, yeah?"

He kept his eyes on me as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth.

And, I kept my eyes on him as I cringed internally.

As Mystikal puts it…

_Dan-juh! Get on the floor! This nigga right chea…_

Is _out_ of his goddamn _mind_.

His lip is in obvious risk.

This dude didn't know _how_ to bite lips…in a proper goddamn way.

Yes, bitches.

There is a _proper_ way…

That is _not_ so proper, if you know what I'm spillin'.

Oh God.

Am I really talking to myself right now?

I shook my head, getting back to business. Looking into his eyes, I rolled my hips into him. He groaned as he closed his eyes in return.

"That's it," he grunted, rolling his hips into mine, his hands gripping the shit out of my boxers.

Dude.

What's _it?_

Cause it certainly wasn't _it_ for me.

I lifted my hips a little bit and looked down to make sure that I was in the right spot, because seriously, ladies?

I was missing a little _somethin' somethin'_.

Sitting back down, I grimaced when I saw him looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, sure, perfect, _amazing_ even."

Wha?

_Amazing,_ though?

He flipped me over and placed my hands above my head. I closed my eyes when he lowered his upper body down to mine, his lips brushing against my own. "I'm going to _fuck_ your insides out."

My eyes opened.

Like…

_Really_ opened.

No, people…

I don't think that you understand…

Code. Fucking. Blue.

They opened up so wide…that they both _merged_, and made _one_ eye.

Yes. One _big_ eyeball.

Cyclops, motherfuckers.

_Cyclops_.

My one _lone_ eye stared into his.

Like…

What. The. _Fuck_.

Who says that?

No, really…

Who. The. Fuck. Says. _That?_

I liked my insides where they currently were…

_Inside_.

_Not_ outside.

_Not_ around the block.

Not at _Acme_, trying to argue with the cashier about those goddamn coupons that you receive in the mail…

You know the ones that I'm talking about?

You can't combine the fuckers…which makes _absolutely_ no sense.

I mean, come on…cut me a break!

Goddamn shits, expiring on the same date.

Point being…

My insides were exactly where they should be…

_Inside_.

"You like getting it _rough_, don't you, Bella?" he murmured, rolling his hips into mine…in some _sharp_ fucking way…

Like he was a spoon, dipping into the bottom of a bowl of ice cream, scraping the ceramic.

No, you _goddamn ice cream forcer_…

I _no_ like-y.

Just slurp it up motherfucker, _slurp_ it up.

I shook my hands from his grip and he let go. I grimaced as the kid kept his lips against mine, before I gave him one last closed mouth kiss as I placed my hands over his chest and pushed him off of me.

Enough is enough, goddamnit!

I sat up as I rubbed my injured hoo-ha.

No worries baby, I got you.

"I'm uh, _wow_, uhm, dude," I stuttered.

Impressive.

I'm _all_ about it.

He raised an eyebrow at me as he lifted his upper body up, placing his elbows under him against the bed. "What happened?"

I looked over at the alarm clock on my bedside table and then back at him as I raised my hoodie over my head. "Would you look at that?" I asked, nodding towards the left.

He looked at my alarm clock and then back at me. "What?" he asked.

"Goodnight," I stated, _already_ finished with this conversation as I turned to my side and threw the blanket over my body.

"Uh.."

And, I snored.

Yes, I fucking _snored_.

Like I fell into a deep sleep _that_ fast.

I gave myself a mental fist pump when I felt him lay down beside me.

"Okaay."

I snorted…

Making that come out as a bigger snore.

Consider me having an airway issue, I don't give a shit.

Issues with my airway?

Better prognosis than having issues with my _cock cave_.

Trust me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I opened my eyes as I felt the blanket that was over me lift slightly. Sitting up some, I squinted my eyes and cleared my throat when I noticed her standing above me. "Bae?"

She grimaced as she lowered the blanket over me again. "I didn't mean to wake you up," she whispered. "Sorry. Go back to sleep."

I shook my head as I grabbed onto her wrist before she was able to walk away. "Is everything alright?"

"Move over?"

Letting go of her hand, I kept my eyes on her as I turned to my side, placing my back up against the back of the couch. Lifting the blanket up, I nodded at the empty space next to me. "Come on."

She thanked me as she climbed onto the couch, laying on her side so that she was facing me. I lowered the blanket over us before I placed my head right by hers on the pillow.

"No worries," I told her, kicking the bottom of the blanket so that it covered her feet. She nudged her knee against mine and I lifted my top leg up so that she could place hers in between. "Cold, yeah?"

"You're warm," she whispered with a shiver, placing her arm over my hip as her fingers of the other hand found the front of my tee shirt.

I placed my one arm underneath the blanket and ran my hand over her bare thigh, trying to warm her up quicker. Using my other hand, my fingers ran through her hair before I brushed the softness off of her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes as she nodded. "Mmhm."

I raised an eyebrow as I ran my hand that was over her thigh up to her back, letting my fingers run against the skin under her shirt. "If your okay, then why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, man," she replied as she moved her body closer to mine. She shook her head some before placing her forehead against my chin. "The kid that's in my room is driving up the wall. He won't shut the fuck up, talking in his sleep, creeping me out."

I grinned, my lips over the top of her head. "He's talking in his sleep?"

She grumbled in answer.

"What's he talking about?" I asked.

"Fucking tomatoes," she mumbled, leaning back. I raised an eyebrow at the disbelief that was written in her eyes. "Who the fuck dreams of _tomatoes?" _

I laughed quietly. "He's _your_ friend, Bae."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well my _friend_ is creeping me the fuck out, so…I came out here to get away from said creeper." Giving me a small grin, she continued. "Just so you know, I'm not here for your delight. I am clearly here to _use_ you."

I rolled my eyes and she closed her own as she snorted. "Night."

"Well fuck, Bae," I groaned, teasing her. "Now you woke me up."

She laughed as she opened her eyes again. "Well, we can talk until we fall asleep, yeah?" I nodded and she grimaced, mocking me back. "I'm just warning you though, I'll probably be out long before you are, since you know, your words always put me to sleep."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled her closer to me. "Hilarious."

"Comedian, right here," she grinned with a shrug.

I shook my head at her before raising an eyebrow. "Bae?"

"Hmm?"

"My sister has been driving me insane this whole week, trying to get a hold of you."

"I know…I uh, talked to her today," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She nodded before lowering her head. "We're good." Playing with my tee, she groaned. "We're all going out tomorrow night, supposedly."

I grimaced. "Lady's night?"

"Lady's night," she replied, returning my gesture.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Emmett's coming home on Friday."

Her fingers stopped moving before she lowered her hand from my shirt and placed it over my waist. "That's cool."

I leaned back after a couple of seconds so that I could see her face better. When I noticed that her eyes were closed, I rolled my own.

Looks like she's done with this conversation.

_"That's cool?"_

She shrugged as she kept her eyes closed. "Good for him."

"Bae, come on," I whispered. She opened her eyes and narrowed them at me. "If you could forgive _me_, then why can't you forgive _him?" _

"He's my _brother, _you fuck stick," she whispered angrily, "_that's_ how."

"I get that, Bella," I tried, moving my fingers from her back to her hip. "But he couldn't tell you, just how I couldn't."

"Yeah, I got it," she whispered, rolling her eyes before closing them. "_Deep shit_ and all of that."

Fuck.

I just want to tell her.

I understand why McCarty doesn't what her to know, but shit.

It's her _right_ to know. She _deserves_ to know.

In _my_ opinion, keeping the shit from her is only going to _piss_ this chick off like no other.

And I did not want to be around for that shit.

Bella has no idea of what the hell she's dealing with. Involved in, even.

What _I_ had caused.

And when shit starts rearing its ugly head in our direction, which it _will_, sooner rather than later…fuck…it's not going to be pretty.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She opened her eyes and looked into mine. "Sure."

"What is James hanging over your head?"

She shook her head as she lowered it, looking at my shirt. "Nothing."

Placing my fingers under her chin, I lifted her head. "Tell me? Please?"

"I'm tired," she stated in a whisper, shaking her head out of my grip before closing her eyes again.

Again with the _'I'm done with this conversation'_ fuckery.

"Bullshit."

"Goodnight," she mumbled.

I sat up and quickly pulled her away from the edge of the couch before pushing her onto her back. She opened her eyes and raised a brow. "I told you shit that I didn't want to tell you, Bella. So come the fuck on."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "It was probably bullshit half the time."

I ran my hand down my face, _frustrated_. "We already talked about this shit, Bae. I told you, whatever came out of my mouth, _not_ dealing with James and all of the undercover bullshit, was the goddamn truth."

She lifted her arms and placed her hands underneath her head. "Tell me what _you're_ hiding from me, and I'll tell you what _I'm_ hiding."

Oh.

_That_ card.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I _can't_. You know that, already."

She grinned as she cocked her head to the side. "Well, would you look at that? It seems as if I can't, either."

I shook my head as I turned around so that I was facing the back of the couch. "You're fucking impossible," I spat.

"Awe!" she yelled, _in my ear_ mind you. "Well you should be glad to know that I feel the same exact way, asshole."

I rolled my eyes before closing them.

After a minute or two, I felt her hand on my ass and opened my eyes. I clenched them shut when she rubbed it over before pinching it…_hard_.

I placed my arm behind me and grabbed onto her hand, lifting it up a little bit as I tightened my fingers around her small wrist…

When all that I _really_ wanted to do was snap it in half.

"You must _enjoy_ this shit, yeah?"

"Let go," she growled.

"Fine," I gritted, tightening my fingers around her even more. I hissed in pain as she grabbed a hold of my hair from the fucking root, tugging it. "What is it with you and my goddamn hair?"

"Long haired motherfucking cat," she sneered, pulling my head back more, giving me a headache. _"Always_ what I wanted."

I let go of her wrist and pried her fingers off of my hair. Throwing my ass out towards her, I grimaced when I heard her yelp, followed with some loud thud below me. I pursed my lips and turned around, seeing her on the floor by the couch. "My bad."

What?

It _was_. I didn't _anticipate_ the shit.

She groaned as she pushed herself up from the floor. Looking down at me, she narrowed her eyes in my direction as she rubbed her ass.

I shrugged. "I said that it was my bad."

She growled as she went to walk away, but I grabbed onto her leg.

Big mistake.

I forgot who I was dealing with here.

My eyes widened as one minute I saw her and the next I _didn't_.

Mumbling a quick "Fuck," I lifted my head. "Sor—"

"You dick!" she spat, interrupting me as she stayed on the floor, looking over her shoulder at me. "Why the hell did you _trip_ me!"

"I didn't mean to!" I whispered, sitting up. "Shit, Bae. I was only trying to _stop_ you."

She growled as she stood up, _again_, rubbing her hand over her hip. She went to walk away, but I leaned forward and grabbed onto her hand, stopping her. "Come back here," I whispered, pulling her. "I didn't mean to fucking trip you, I'm serious."

Placing her hands over my shoulders, she grumbled. "Abuser."

I rolled my eyes as I laid down, giving her the same spot that she had earlier. "Chill out, it really wasn't my intention."

She climbed onto the couch before we resumed the previous position and I placed my hand over my junk, knowing what was coming next. When I felt her knee hit my knuckles, she huffed and I snorted.

Anticipating the next reaction, kids…I _knew_ that the shit was coming.

"Whatever," she mumbled, placing her hands against my chest as she closed her eyes. I smirked as I followed. "What am I going to _do_ with you?" she whispered.

My smirk widened when I opened my eyes. When she felt me leaning back, her eyes snapped open. "Good night, Edward," she mumbled as she smacked my mouth a couple of times before closing her eyes.

I grinned as I closed my own. "Goodnight, you fucking _klutz_."

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I felt something soft rub up against my dick, nice and slow.

Lifting my arm that was over Bae's waist, I brushed her hair off of my face. Looking down after a second, my jaw tensed as I saw her move back slightly, pressing herself further against me.

Her fucking _ass_. Right against my dick. Goddamn it.

I lowered my hand and grabbed onto her hip, holding her still.

She wasn't awake for _that_ shit.

No way.

I bit onto my lip and clenched my eyes shut when I heard her moan something. I couldn't really make out her words, but…_Christ_.

Opening my eyes, I raised my head and looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was around four in the morning.

"Oh," she gasped, pushing her ass against me, _again_.

I groaned as my fingers over her hip tightened. "Please stop, _please don't stop,_ please stop."

She hummed before her ass froze. And then, she _snorted_.

Fucking chick, right here.

After placing my arm over her waist again, I raised an eyebrow.

She's _vibrating_?

I ran my hand over my front of her hoodie, where I felt the vibrations coming from.

I leaned up slightly and slid my hand into her pocket, pulling out her phone slowly. Bringing it in between us, I held my other hand over it so that the light wouldn't wake her up.

New Message.

I clicked on it.

'_Tomorrow night. 8:00. Twenty large. 344 Woodland Road.'_

James.

I forwarded the message to my cell phone. Looking over at the table, I saw my phone light up, indicating that I got it. Placing her phone back into her hoodie pocket, I closed my eyes, my arm over her hip again.

Looks like I'll be at 344 Woodland Road at eight tomorrow night.

_Copy_. Fucking over and out.

* * *

:Hides behind the couch, looking around nervously:

No?

Oh...

Everyone who said something about what they thought was going to happen with Bella, thought about me making her preggers lol.

We'll see, yeah?

No?

Hmm.

Hope you guys liked it, even though I think I did Edward's POV a little crappy. I warned ya's!

Untillll next time lovers =)


	3. Book Two: Chapter Three: Feelings Change

Oh God...Don't hate me! I know I'm a little late in updating, but I really wanted to make this chapter longer. And of course, you know how I tend to add a lot of stupid detail...

So my apolagies...

Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter =)

Oh! Also, I promise, promise, promise...that Emmett will come home in the next chapter...

I really, really couldn't fit him in this chapter...I wanted to make it more with Edward and Bella. So again, my apologies for whoever wanted to see him in this one.

Any-who mother effers, on with the fuck awesome reviews =)

**Twig**: Where the hell have you been all my life =( I was wondering if something happened to you, man! But any-who, woohoo! Glad you liked the end =) Well, not really the end, but the end of the beginning...that really didn't make any sense, yeah? Lol...my point is, happy that you enjoyed it =) haha, yes, Edward is a cop =) Jordan was from a different department, so Edward didn't know him like that, but he knew he recognized him from somewhere. Him acting like an ass at dinner wasn't bc of Jordan being a cop, it was mostly him being overprotective of B...and maybe having a little crush. Glad you like the title lovie =)

**Mylyn**: Oh yes, shit will hit the fan...but not for a while I'm guessing...who knows =) No worries, Sam will continue on for a while, I think, but even if she doesn't, there always other chicks that Edward may get himself in trouble with. But I'm likin' Sam, so I think she's a keeper...until she's not =/

**Trey/HI**: I try to update every week, so I'm keeping with that...If I don't update once a week, it's usually because I midterms and exams, but i always post it so you guys know. Glad you're enjoying my story =)

**Treble**: Haha... I'll keep that in mind =) Glad you love the story =)

**Caity**: Hell yes, Edward deserved the shit =) There will be ass kicking, no worries =)

**Daisy**: She called him honey bunches. Haha, the secret will come out in later chapters girly, I'm still trying to figure out a way to go about it. Glad you liked the e/b moments =) And thanks =) Uhm...I never really mentioned where this took place, no? Hmm... lol. I don't know =/

**Livelovelaugh**: lol, you'll find out, but not untillll lata! Glad you're loving the story, woo woo!

**Aurora**: I tried =) I can't really say anything without giving it away, but whatever happens with Bella will happen in 2 chapters...so we'll see =)

**Nina**: Glad you enjoyed EPOV. Oh God...I don't know if i can, it was hard =/ I'll see, I'll see =) Happy that you enjoyed the first story =) Hopefully you'll like this one toooo =)

**Nenemaka**: woo woo! Glad you enjoyed his POV. We'll see, we'll seeeee =)

**Bex**: haha, good! Yes, Edward is a little piece of shit! Sam will be around for a little, but no worries =) Glad you loved the chap =)

**Monikk**: Glad you love it =) And EPOV, wooh, thanks!

**Hyphenann**: haha! I can'ttttt, sorry love =) No worries, I'll try and keep you entertained as we get to the 'secret'

**Frozenwater**: haha, dickwad is good, no worries =) What kind of place is southern california, being 113 and then 50? Yeah, I'd be out.

**PurpleMeltdown**: haha, glad you liked it =) It was horrible! I was worried that he would sound more like B, cause that's the way I'm used to writing. But thanks =)

**Shysky**: lol...i love it =) Well I'm goddamn happy that you're hooked =) Glad that it hasn't gotten old or boring for you =) Thanks for the EPOV, woo! Glad you liked it =) Your review rocks, haha =)

**Bearygirl**: Thank ya doll! I'll try again, but i don't know how soon =) Glad you're loving it.

**Smilex**: Glad you love the stories =) Welllll, forgiveness came, but B hasn't forgotten...and she keeps it in...i think you'll notice it in upcoming chapters. hha, I'm the same way, once someone does something that hurts me, i could just erase them from my existence just like that.

**Amanda**: Woohoo, glad you loved it.

**Awcacw**: lol, wooh, you scared me for a sec as I read the first sentence. I thought you hated it =/ haha, but glad you liked it =)

**Letrobstenluv**: Glad you enjoyed EPOV =) lol, yeah, Edward's a prick...sometimes. No, he wasn't doing it undercover, he's really just an arrogant guy...but he's different, somewhat. I don't know how to explain it lol. Yep, he doesn't think of B as any other chick he's been with...they have become really close, even though he was working kind of against her in the beginning. lol about B getting preggers. We'll see, we'll see =)

**Brandie**: woohoo! Thank youuu =) Yeah, Joe was a tool lol. Everything will build up to the secret, I wonder if anyone will figure it out =) Yeah, Pix is E's sister.

**Millie**: Lol, glad you enjoyed the whole Joe and Bella interaction =) Well here's how it turns out when E decides he's slick enough to show up at the loc B's job is at =) Hope you enjoyyy =)

**Arabian**: Yesss, I know. I feel so much better writing from BPOV. Glad you loved the chap =) We'll see, we'll seeee =) Yesss, a little jealousy is presenntttt =)

**Sylvia**: Glad you enjoyed EPOV =) Haha, i know, wouldn't you be creeped out if a person told you that they wanted to fuck your insides out, lol!

* * *

"Who's there?" the person on the other side of the door _sang_.

And here I thought that I was selling _dope_ to a motherfucker.

Turns out, I'm actually here to sell my goddamn _talent_.

Maybe my dedication in what I believed in didn't make itself visible, seeing as to how keying up Edward's car wasn't good enough, no?

Well, bitches…

It should be a well known fact that I can _shine_ all by myself.

"Marieeeee," I sang back, only better, in some _Beyonce_ sort of way.

After all, I _was_ too good to stay in Destiny's child, yeah? Had to spread my own goddamn wings and show the world of what I was capable of.

I stepped back some when the door opened. The chick that was on the other side smiled at me, her hands against the door frame. "Well, well, well. Look at what we got here."

Scratch the whole singing competition.

I was _definitely_ at a crack house.

I raised an eyebrow as I placed my arms across my chest.

Her smile widened in return, only creeping me the fuck out even more.

"Lemme ask you a serious question, yeah?"

She nodded as her eyes glazed over. "Ask away," she hummed.

Am I dealing with a carpet muncher here?

I mean…

Go ahead hookah, do _you_…

Just don't do _me_.

Seriously.

_Don't_.

I cocked my head to the side as I lowered my arms from my chest and placed my hands against my hips. "Do you _enjoy_ how crack makes you look and act so retarded?" I asked, wanting to know her direct opinion. "I mean, didn't you ever see those goddamn _before and after_ pictures? You may look alright _now_," I explained, "but in a few months, you'll be lucky if a _gorilla_ finds you attractive."

Her smile faltered for a second before returning back to it's annoying ass self. "I can see why James wanted you so badly."

As long as _she_ didn't want me...

It was _all_ good…in the _neighborhood_.

Keeping my eyes on hers, I took my cell phone out of my back pocket. After flipping the bitch open, I placed it in front of her face. "Hookah, I need you to take a look at the time." She leaned in some and squinted her eyes. "Do you see it?" I asked, pushing it closer.

She leaned back and narrowed her eyes at me before I flipped my phone shut and placed it back into my pocket. "It's 8:05."

I nodded as I placed my own hands against the door frame, next to hers. "Absolutely _amazing_. Now, since I expect to be gone by 8:15, how much time does that leave us with?"

Placing her arms across her chest, she replied, "Ten minutes."

I gave her a slow nod as I raised an eyebrow. "So…should I waste that ten minutes out here, with you? Or, can I maybe, come in and do what I was brought here to do?"

She stepped to the side a tad bit, while glaring at me, and pushed the door open for me to walk through. I in return, grinned as I took a step inside. When I felt her hand on my shoulder, I gritted my teeth. "Your hand on me, is a big _no no_, bitch."

"I didn't know that you were bringing someone with you," she said with a raised eyebrow as she lowered her hand.

"Shit," I mumbled, shaking my head. "You see what I mean about the crack?" I asked. "Crack is whack, chicka, repeat after me."

She pursed her lips before she looked over my shoulder and nodded her head out towards the yard. "Who's that?"

I looked over my shoulder and froze.

What the hell is _Edward_ doing here?

He kept his eyes on mine as he walked up the porch steps, with his hands inside the pockets of his sweatpants.

Wait. _Scratch_ _that_…

What the hell is Edward in _sweatpants_ doing here?

Little shit, turning me the fuck on.

You can call me crazy, I don't give a rat's ass, but _something_ about men in sweatpants…

Did something _magical_ to my girly parts.

Girly parts, who were all of a sudden more than ready to _play_…

_And_, be played _with_…if you get my _wizard-y_ drift.

Didn't he _know_ that?

I lifted my gaze from his lower body up to his face and narrowed my eyes at the smirk that was overtaking his mouth.

_Of course_, he knew that.

I turned around and stepped down from the doorway, glaring at him as he reached us. "Sorry I'm late, Marie. I got held up in traffic."

"Late for _what?" _I asked, gritting my teeth.

He ignored me as he stepped to my side. I kept my eyes on him as he grinned at the singer on crack behind me. "Hey."

"Nice to meet you," she hummed. I rolled my eyes as I turned around, facing her as she kept her eyes on Edward who nodded, giving her his crooked smile in return.

I smacked his mouth a couple of times and he narrowed his eyes at me as he slapped my hand away with a growl. "Quit."

I turned my attention back to _Whitney_ and raised an eyebrow at her as I placed my arms across my chest. "That's you _meeting_ him? You don't even know the kid's name. Give me a break with all of this_ 'my love is your love and your love is my love'_.

"My name's Edward."

I narrowed my eyes at his grin as he pulled his hand out of his pocket to hold it out towards her. She bit onto her lip as he lowered her hand and went to shake his. "Leah."

Before they _connected_, I lowered my own goddamn hand and smacked theirs away from each other.

What does this look like?

_Introduction_ time?

Not on my watch.

I have _things_ to _see_, _people_ to _do_.

Uh.

You know…

Just reverse that shit. _Same_ goddamn _difference_.

My point being?

_Now_ is _not_ the time.

Maybe later…

I glared at _Houston_ as she lowered her head and _blushed_.

Or maybe _not_. Bitch.

Turning my attention back to Edward when I heard a soft laugh escape his throat, I glared at him. "Why are you here? And in _sweatpants?"_

"James said that I was needed," he answered, shrugging his shoulders as he faced me. "And I'm all about comfort."

I raised an eyebrow as I placed my arms across my chest. "James said that you were _needed?"_

He smirked something earth shattering as he looked over at _Ms. And-I-Will-Always-Love-You_. Cocking his head to the side, he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Isn't that what I _just_ said?" he asked her.

She grinned as she nodded, placing her arms across her chest.

This motherfucker…

I'll give him something to _'scrunch his eyebrows'_ about.

Placing my hands into my back pockets, I raised an brow. "Isn't that something."

"What's _something_?"

"It's funny how James told you that you were needed," I started before he narrowed his eyes at me. "Seeing as to how you wor—"

**Edward's POV**

I grabbed onto her face, interrupting her sentence with my lips as I smashed them against her own.

Turns out Bae doesn't fucking understand how _stupid_ she is. What was she thinking, getting ready to tell this chick in front of us that I was an undercover?

Fucking shit, trying to get us killed.

She froze against my lips and I turned us around so that my back was facing the chick that was standing by the doorway.

I didn't care for the attention, it didn't bother me at all, but Bae hated the shit, which is probably the reason as to why she wasn't kissing me back right now.

Plus…if she decided to play along, I knew that my dick was going to like it and by liking it, he was going to make himself _known_.

There wasn't a need to show the innocent bystander my goods, if you know what I'm sayin.

I lowered my hands to her waist before pulling her closer to me as I took that top lip of hers and kept it in between my teeth. As soon as that gasp of hers leave her throat, I smirked.

She brought one hand up and wrapped her fingers behind my neck, pulling my face closer to hers. When I felt her lips separate some, I went in, exploring her unique taste to the extreme as she held onto my shoulder with her other hand.

I groaned as her fingers started tugging my hair. I lowered my hands to her ass and squeezed it before shoving them into her back pockets, pulling her lower body towards mine as I pushed my own against hers.

**Bella's POV**

_God_.

When I _feel_ him against me…

Just _there_…

I want _it_.

And, ladies?

_Nothing_ can stop me from getting _it_.

I moaned into his open mouth as I felt him push against me again. Lowering my hands, I placed them against his shoulders as I tried pulling his jacket off of him.

Getting the ball rollin'…

All about it.

He leaned back some and I kept my eyes on his lips as he licked them quickly. He lifted his hands out of the back pockets of my jeans before brushing my own away and pulling his jacket off himself.

Good boy.

He's on _my_ page.

As soon as I heard the heavy fabric drop to the ground, I grabbed the thin tee shirt that he was wearing and pulled his chest to my own. He laughed against my lips while his hands went down to my hoodie, and I bit onto his top lip, earning me a soft hum as he ran his fingers along my skin before grabbing onto my hips.

I lifted my arms a couple of seconds later and leaned back a little bit. He kept his eyes on mine as he took a hold of the bottom of my shirt and hoodie before lifting it slowly.

Nope.

Needs to be done _faster_.

Roll that goddamn ball, Edward…

Roll. _It_.

I went to lower my arms, deciding to help him speed the shit up, but instead, I clenched my eyes shut in irritation when I heard a clearing of someone's throat.

I placed my forehead against the kid's mouth as I tried like all hell to slow down my breathing. Opening my eyes, I laid my fingers over his, stopping their actions.

"Why'd you stop me?" he asked, his lips against my earlobe, his voice low and goddamn…

_Irresistible_.

I wanted to _eat_ it.

I ignored his question as I lifted my head and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at the chick. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to not interrupt a lioness while she was feasting?"

Edward snorted quietly as he placed his forehead against my shoulder.

"_Lioness_, though?"

"Do you two need a moment?" the female version of Roy asked, giving me her own glare as she placed her hands over her hips. "I do actually have better things to do rather than stand here and observe you guys molest each other."

"Oh yeah?" I snapped in a hiss, "Well, how does your brother _Siegfried_ feel about you getting attacked again? Because I have no problem—o whatsoever in reenacting _Montecore_, bitch."

Edward lifted his forehead with pursed lips before looking at the soon to be lunch meat over his shoulder. "Actually, Leah, a minute sounds good." When he turned his attention back to me, I raised an eyebrow at the kid as he licked his lips and pulled me closer to his body by his fingers through my belt loops. "We'll be in there soon. Bye."

_Amen_ to _that_ brother.

Keeping my eyes on his, I wet my parched lips. As soon as I moved my head to lean in, he smirked.

_No_. _You arrogant prick._

I leaned back, shaking my head at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me as his smirk disappeared.

_Okay. Take two._

I went to close my eyes, but I ended up narrowing them at him when I saw that grin of his as he moved his face closer to mine.

_Three goddamn strikes, you're done._

I placed my hands against his chest before pushing him back slightly.

"Does my breath smell bad or something?" he whispered, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as his thumb ran along my bottom lip.

"No," I answered, shaking my head. Stepping away from his _voodoo_, I looked over at Leah. "I'm good, Whitney. No minute needed." I ran my fingers through my hair while I raised an eyebrow. "Are you done with wasting time?"

Placing her arms across her chest, she raised her own eyebrow at me. "Are _you_ done?"

"I'm done," I answered with a quick nod. Looking over at Edward, who shook his head, bending down to grab his jacket, I shrugged. "Wasting time, that is."

He rolled his eyes as he stood back up. After his jacket was back on, he laughed, clearly _not_ amused. "Funny. _Wasting_ _time_. Ha. Fucking. Ha." He looked over at Leah and nodded his head towards me as he continued. "Again, I'm dealing with a goddamn comedian."

I gave him the finger before I looked over at _Ms. It's-Not-Right-But-It's-Okay_ and raised an eyebrow. She grinned as she moved to the side and waved her hand, telling me to go in. "He's in the back."

When I took a step forward, I gritted my teeth as Edward followed me. Looking over my shoulder, I growled. "You're _not_ needed. Go away."

"What's your goddamn problem?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You!" I yelled, turning around and facing him. "Christ, Edward, get off of my dick!"

He raised an eyebrow with pursed lips. "And since when did you grow a dick?"

Cocking my head to the side, I crossed my arms. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so infuriating that sometimes, when I go to sleep at night, my subconscious remembers the goddamn fact of how much you irritate me and I dream, yes, _dream_, of ways in which I could kill you, oh yes, _kill_, _not_ hurt, oh no siree, _kill_ you. And, if I happen to wake up during any of those dreams, I get really depressed, _suicidal_ even. Know why that is?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Because it was a goddamn _dream_ and it wasn't real, like how I wish it were, where I would've assassinated your ass and gotten you off of my fucking _tits_ once and for all!"

His eyebrow raised higher. "Still having issues with the whole airway maintenance thing, yeah?"

I lowered my head and took a couple of deep breaths before lifting it again. "_Please_, Edward," I begged, "fucking _leave_."

He shook his head as he placed his arms across his chest. "James told me to be here, so here I am."

"Are you guys, like, _together_ or some shit?"

Looking over at Ms. I-Wanna-Dance-With-Somebody, I narrowed my eyes at her. "Never would I be with this cocksucker," I spat, nodding my head at Edward. "Being his _friend_ is a full time job as it is."

"Of course you wouldn't," Edward agreed. I looked over at him and he shook his head at Leah before he nodded his head towards me. "She's not into dick."

My jaw dropped.

I'm _not_ into dick?

How the fuck is _that_ true?

Me and Dick get along great, if you know what I'm spittin'.

Best friends _even_.

Uh…

But not in a _slut_ sort of a way.

I'm just letting it be known that the Dick and I have no troubles in _that_ department.

As a matter of fact…

Anytime Dick needs me, all that he has to do is give me a little _tap-a-roo_ and I'm fucking _there_, ready for him to lean on my shoulder.

On days when he's really feeling down, I open up the doors to my_ tunnel of love_ and let him have at it.

Either way, it's like _peanut butter and jelly time,_ motherfuckers.

Bread not even _needed_ in this equation.

He shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't be ashamed, Marie. There _are_ other lesbians out there, you're not the only one."

"Excuse me?" I spat.

He ignored me as he looked over at Leah. "Just watch this one, Leah," he said, nodding his head towards me. She raised an eyebrow at him and he pointed at her. "You're _exactly_ her type."

"Edward has the Herps!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes as he kept them on Leah. "I do _not_ have Herpes."

"He's herpalicious!" I yelled, pointing at Edward.

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he met my glare, placing his hands inside his pockets. "Did you honestly just combine _Herpes_ and _licious_ together to make one word?"

"It's the truth," I shrugged, placing my arms across my chest. "You wart magnet."

"Ignore this one," he told Leah with pursed lips. "She's fucking crazy."

She placed her arms across her chest as she looked over at me. "How do you know that he has the Herps?"

"I didn't for a while," I replied, shaking my head sadly. "It seems as though _Valtrex_ does wonders."

Edward snorted and I looked over at him. Shaking his head at me, he grinned. "You're such a bullshitter, dude."

I lifted my hand and pointed at his top lip. He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked over at Leah. "Do you see that scar by the top of his lip?" I asked her, pointing to said scar. She leaned towards him a bit before she nodded. "_That_ was caused by an outbreak." Placing my hand over her shoulder, I pushed her away and cringed. "Don't get too close. It's alive!"

Looking over at Edward again, I grinned and he glared at me, slapping my hand away from his face. "That was from _you_ biting the shit out of my top lip," he spat.

I raised an eyebrow. "And in what situation would we be in where I would bite your lip, _Edward?"_

"When we fucked around, _Marie_," he growled.

Fell _right_ into the trap, _you_ young grasshopper, _you_.

Right. Into. The. _Trap_.

_Welcome_.

How do you like it in here?

In this trapped little space?

Not _so_ nice, is it?

Fucker.

I smiled as I placed my hands over my talented hips. "Well, thank you, Edward." Looking over at Leah, I cocked my head to the side. "And I'm a _lesbian,_ yeah?"

She grinned as she scrunched her eyebrows together. "Stupid boys."

"Stupid boys _indeed_," I agreed, shaking my head.

Looking over at Edward, she smirked. "I'll give you guys a second. Come inside when you're ready, after you of course, _apologize_ to Marie."

Edward scoffed as he placed his arms across his chest. "I have _nothing_ to apologize for."

Leah shook her head. "Oh, but you _do_ though."

"You _get_ me," I hummed as I grinned at Leah. "I never knew that I could be on the same page as a crack head, but _shit_, we're basically reading the same goddamn book, yeah?"

She shook her head after rolling her eyes at me. "Girl, I am _not_ on crack." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "I'm high as a _motherfucker_ on a kite, but I'm not on crack."

I snorted. Looking over at Edward, that snort turned into a growl when I saw that he was still standing there, like he _belonged_ in this bitch.

I looked back over at Leah and nodded my head towards Edward. "I'll be in there as soon as I get rid of the living STD."

"I don't have a fucking STD!" he snapped, glaring at me. "I get tested _twice_ every goddamn month and you know that shit."

I looked over at Leah and raised an eyebrow. "Hear that?"

She shook her head at Edward as she took a couple of steps back. He groaned as he lowered his head, his hands made into fists. Before the door shut in front of her, a mumbled "Sick" left her mouth.

I nodded, agreeing with her until I yelped as Edward grabbed onto my arm. Pulling me down the porch steps, he hissed. "You need to fucking stop saying that shit, you _know_ that I'm clean!"

I shrugged as I pushed him away from me. "Leave."

"No," he said calmly, shaking his head.

"Yes," I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Okay," he spat back, _literally_, to the point where I had to lift my hand and swipe it across my face.

I gritted my teeth as he stayed in place, looking all _cocky_ and so _sure_ of himself. He grinned as he grabbed onto my jaw and shook it. "Stop grinding your goddamn teeth, Bae."

I ignored him as I pushed his hand away from my mouth. "Why the fuck are you _here,_ Edward?"

He shrugged as he placed his arms across his chest. "I just _am_, like it or not, Bella, I don't give a _fuck_. I'm not leaving."

"Fine, don't fucking leave!" I yelled before turning around. Making my way to the porch, I tried to hide my menacing smile. "You'll regret it."

He grabbed onto my hoodie and pulled me back. I turned around and pushed him away from me as I adjusted my shit. "_Stop_ pulling on my goddamn hoodie! You know that I hate that shit!"

"What are you doing?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," I shrugged with a small grin.

"_What_," he pushed me, "_are_," he pulled me back, "_you_," he pushed me again, "_doing_?" he asked, pulling me back to his body, his jaw tense.

"I just hope," I started, backing away from him a little, "for your sake, that you're used to getting shot at. Because as soon as we step foot in there, your uncover ass won't be so undercover anymore," I explained. "As a matter of goddamn fact, right about now, you should feel a slight _breeze_ against those ass cheeks of yours if you concent—_hey_!"

He interrupted my speech by wrapping his arms around mine tightly as he pinned them to my sides. I pushed against him, trying to get away, but his strength was no match over mine. "Give it to me," he growled as his hands patted down my ass.

"You pervert!" I screamed, right into his ear.

He laughed as his hands moved up to my back, underneath my shirt. "That doesn't bother me anymore, Bae, scream all you fucking want."

"You let go of me, right now!" I shouted. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, backing us up. I hissed when my back hit my truck and I glared at him while his hands went under my shirt and felt along my sides. I opened my mouth, getting ready to bite and tear his ear off.

Call me Mike Tyson…

Don't give a shit.

He leaned back as soon as he felt my teeth over his earlobe and took one of his hands and placed it against my face, pushing it away from his. His other hand went to the front of my stomach and he smirked when he found my pistol, tucked inside my waistband.

"I hate you!"

"Fucking ditto!" he shouted back, grabbing onto my gun. He yanked it out of my pants before he backed away from me quickly and shoved it into his own waistband. "_Bitch_."

I stomped towards him and he held his hands up in the air in front of himself, opening his eyes wide, all _dramatically_. My hands turned into fists as I pushed him. He rolled his eyes at me as he pushed me back, only goddamn _harder_.

I lost my footing and yelped as I threw my hands out, trying to grab onto the _air_, seeing as how that was the only thing that was around me.

He cursed while he ran over to me quickly and grabbed onto my arms, standing me strait again. "What are you?" he hissed, letting go of me, "fucking _twelve_?"

I growled at him.

He pulled onto my arms, making my body crash into his as he lowered his face to mine and growled back…

Only goddamn _sexier_.

_Attention Victoria's Secret_: Look out for Bella Swan, for she is going to be your most _loyal_ customer from now on.

"_Now_ you don't have your weapon," he said, smiling as he walked past me. Looking over his shoulder, he shook his head, "That you probably don't even know how to fucking _use_ in the first place," he spat, turning around again before walking up the porch steps.

I gritted my teeth as I followed behind the asshole. When we reached the front door, he grinned at me as pushed the door open. "Looks like you need me, Marie."

I kept my eyes on him as I walked in. "I never fucking _need_ you," I hissed, turning my attention to the living room. "Get it strait."

"Strait _this_," he laughed, slapping my ass.

I _hate_ this kid, _despise_ him even, _loathe_ him even more.

I didn't know whether I wanted to _kill_ him, or _ravage_ his ass.

Maybe I could ravage his ass, and then kill him _afterwards_?

Or…

I could kill him _while_ I ravaged his ass?

Perfect plan, in _my_ opinion.

I noticed Leah sitting by one of the recliners all by herself and snorted as she grinned at her hands. After giving the prick next to me one last glare, I headed over to where Leah sat, keeping herself _occupied_.

When I reached the chick who was amazed with her hands, I growled internally as I felt Edward behind me. Shaking my head, I bent down and placed my hand against Leah's shoulder. "Where is the dude who asked for the shit?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head towards the hallway. I stood up and went to walk that way, but stopped as Leah grabbed onto my hand.

Looking down at her, I raised an eyebrow. "What's up, hookah?"

She looked over at Edward quickly before looking back at me. "Do you guys use?" she asked in a whisper.

I looked over at Edward as he looked over at me. We both shook our heads no before returning our attention to Leah. "I figured." I backed up a little when she stood up. Grabbing onto my hand, she nodded at the kitchen. "Follow me."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward, and he shrugged. I took a hold of his hand as Leah tugged on mine before leading us towards the kitchen.

When we got inside, she let go of me and I glared at Edward as I snatched my hand away from his. 'Don't touch me,' I mouthed.

He rolled his eyes as he waved his hands up in the air. 'That was all _you_,' he mouthed back.

I gave him the finger before looking over at Leah. She pursed her lips before she lifted her hand, shoving it down her shirt.

Uhm…

Is this a _common_ occurrence with this chick?

I looked over at Edward and he grinned as he kept his eyes on her. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to Leah, who had an eyebrow raised at me as she held out her hand, showing me two pills.

"Here, take these."

I walked up to her and held my hand out, only for Edward to brush my hand away and take them instead. After looking at them, he looked at Leah and raised his eyebrow. "E?"

She nodded as she placed her arms across her chest. "I suggest that you take them before meeting up with Marcus."

He walked over to the counter with no words said, and I scrunched my eyebrows together when he grabbed a paper cup before turning on the sink and filling it up with water. I looked over at Leah before returning my attention back to Edward as he turned around, leaning against the counter.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm assuming that he's going to want us to try our shit, yeah?"

Leah nodded to Edward's question. "I got the impression that you guys don't use, especially after the little lecture that Marie gave to me about crack." She gave me a smile before continuing. "And knowing James, I am going to guess that you two are selling strong stuff. E is easier and a whole lot better than whatever shit it is that you guys are packing."

I looked over at Edward and placed my arms across my chest when he nodded at her. I then gaped at the kid when he brought his hand up to his mouth and swallowed the pills before bringing the cup up to his lips and drinking the whole thing.

"Hey!" I whispered angrily, walking up to him, "What are you _doing?"_

After refilling his cup, he turned around and faced me against while drinking more water. "I'm not in the goddamn mood to do whatever shit James has us selling."

Taking a hold of his cup, I shook my head at him while placing it on the counter behind him. Grabbing onto his hand, I turned it so that Edward's palm was facing up. "No, you idiot. I mean, you took _both_ pills!"

He snatched his hand away from mine and placed both of his behind him, against the counter. "And?"

_And?_

No.

He's not doing this shit by himself.

He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for _me_ being here, so _no_.

It's _not_ happening.

Walking over to Leah, I held my hand out. "If he took the shit, then I want it too."

She nodded as she lifted her arm. I glared at Edward when he pushed himself off of the counter and walked up to us, taking a hold of Leah's hand as she placed it inside her shirt.

"No," he said in a whisper, shaking his head as he held her arm to the side. "She's good, Leah. Don't give her any."

"Give it to me, or I'll kick your ass," I threatened her with a glare.

She grinned as she shook Edward's hold off of her. After going into her shit again, she pulled out two more pills and raised a brow at me. "Go ahead, girl."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me as he smacked my fingers away from getting them. "No way."

"Yes way," I spat.

He ignored me as he looked over at Leah. "We're good. _Thanks_."

"What if he tells Marie to use?"

"He won't," he answered Leah before taking a hold of my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"What if he _does?"_

He turned around and let go of me. Placing his arms across his chest, he raised an eyebrow at Leah. "Are all chicks _this_ fucking irritating?"

"Yep," she said, walking over to us. Taking a hold of my hand, Leah placed the two pills on my palm. Right before I could toss them into my mouth, Edward grabbed onto my arm and uncurled my fingers.

I raised an eyebrow as he took one pill and handed it back to her.

She rolled her eyes as she popped the pill into her mouth. "A little over protective of this chick, huh?" she asked him, nodding at me.

He placed his hands into his pockets as he narrowed his eyes at her. "She never did the shit before, all she needs is _one_."

I rolled my eyes as I threw the pill into my mouth. "Whatever."

He walked over to the sink and grabbed his cup, refilling it with water before he walked back over to us. "Drink," he whispered, handing me the cup.

I nodded my thanks before I took a sip. Lowering the cup, I raised an eyebrow at Edward when he shook his head and brought the cup back up to my mouth. "All of it."

I grumbled before I chugged the rest of the water. Handing it back to him, I burped and blew it into his face, causing him to gag, in some dramatic type of way, like my breath _stank_. "Are you happy now?"

He nodded as he tossed the cup into the trashcan. "Ecstatic," he said in a sarcastic mumble, walking over to the fridge. After grabbing and shoving a bottle of water inside his jacket pocket, he walked over to me and took a hold of my hand before leading us out of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that shit, Edward," I whispered to his shoulder.

He shrugged as he led us down the hallway, looking at the people who were all sitting around in the living room. "Bae?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

Looking down at me, he let go of my hand as he raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Is it true that you never took E before?"

I nodded. "I never touched the shit. Why?"

"In the past, when James sent you to these things, you never used it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stopped walking. "No, Edward…like I fucking told you a second ago, I _never_ touched the shit."

He ran his fingers through his hair while he mumbled something under his breath. I raised an eyebrow at him but he shook his head at me as he continued walking down the hallway.

Uh…

Why is he acting so goddamn weird all of a sudden?

Something was making him nervous…

And when Edward's nervous, _I'm_ goddamn nervous.

I raised my hoodie up over my head as I quickly walked up to him. Taking a hold of his arm, I stopped the kid from moving. "What is going on, Edward?"

"Nothing, Bae," he whispered, shaking his head. Going into his pocket, he pulled out the bottle of water he got earlier and unscrewed the cap before giving it to me. "Drink up."

I nodded before I took a couple of sips. After I handed it back to him, he brought the bottle up to his mouth and I watched in fascination at how his Adam's apple moved against his throat as he swallowed.

A couple of drops ran down the side of his mouth and I bit onto my lip as I lifted my hand and swiped them away with my thumb.

"You're leaking," I whispered, and then snorted.

_You're leaking, _though_?_

God, I'm fucking great…

So great in fact, that a huge wave of _self love_ floated through me.

He choked on his drink before his fingers around the bottle left their hold, causing it to drop onto the floor by our feet.

I smiled as I kept my fingers against his jaw, lightly running them over the slight stubble against his skin.

It felt goddamn _magnificent_. And he wasn't even touching me.

"Don't do that," he whispered angrily, brushing my hand away.

"Oh," I coughed, lowering my head as I placed my hands into my back pockets. "My fault."

He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head. "I didn't mean it like _that_, it's just…" he paused, lowering his hand as he looked away from me quickly. "Never mind, just, you know, fucking relax, yeah?"

Fucking _relax?_

Now he's got me goddamn paranoid.

I felt like I was a one legged prostitute who just found out the guy that I was getting ready to fuck was an undercover cop.

How convenient, I thought as I narrowed my eyes at Edward…

The_ undercover cop_.

"Are you going to shoot me again?"

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "_Unfortunately_, I don't have my badge with me tonight…you're good."

I nodded as I looked around nervously. "Well then, what's _wrong_?"

He took a hold of my jaw with his thumb and pointer fingers, making me look at him. "Nothing is wrong, Bae. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You trust me, yeah?"

_No_, my mind screamed at me. No.

I shook my head out of his hand and looked away from him. Needing to change the subject, I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that this stuff was only supposed to make you feel _happier?"_

He pursed his lips as he lowered his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Lifting his head after a second or two, he nodded down the hallway. "Lets get this shit over with, yeah?"

"Edward," I groaned, running my hand down my face. "Am I going to end up like Sam or some bullshit?"

He snorted. "No."

"Piggy?" I asked with a grimace.

"It's not _that_ kind of happy," he told me, looking at me in some sort of a way. I scrunched my eyebrows together and he shook his head as he grabbed a hold of my hand, leading us down the hallway. "Come on. I got you."

_"You got me?"_ I asked, looking up at him incredulously. "Jesus Christ!" I hissed, "Is this shit going to make me want to jump off of the roof or something?"

He grinned as he rolled his eyes. "No worries. It only lasts for about eight hours."

"Eight goddamn hours!" I whispered angrily, tugging my hand out of his grip. "God, Edward! I can't be all _giddy_ for eight hours! I'm going to annoy the shit out of myself. I'm warning you right now, dude, if I decide to pop a cap in my own ass, don't even think about stoppi—"

"You'll be alright," he whispered, shaking his head as he interrupted me. Looking down at me quickly, he groaned before he looked away. "As long…as we don't share the same bed."

I shook my head as I looked up at him, not understanding. "What does sharing the same bed have to do with anything?"

He ignored me as he grabbed onto my hand again. After he walked us up to the only door that was in this hallway, he looked over at me and licked his lips slowly.

I raised an eyebrow.

His eyes fell from my own down to my body, where his jaw tensed.

I looked down and then back up at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head as he lifted his eyes back to mine. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," he whispered.

I went to ask him why but he turned his attention to the door and knocked. After a couple of seconds, a voice whispered "Come in."

Edward took a hold of my arm as I lifted it, getting ready to push the door open. "Hold up," he whispered.

'What?' I mouthed.

He lowered his gaze to the floor and shook his head. Placing his mouth against the door, he rolled his eyes. "Turn on the goddamn lights."

I grinned as I nudged his shoulder with mine.

He turned his head in my direction and raised an eyebrow.

"That shit irks you out too?" I asked him before biting my lip.

He didn't answer me as he looked down at my mouth.

After swiping my fingers across my lips, I looked down at my hand, finding nothing there. Looking up at him again, I raised an eyebrow.

"Edward?"

He closed his eyes before opening them again, his gaze still locked on my mouth. "What did you ask me?"

I shrugged. "That shit with the lights being turned off, it irks you too?"

He nodded.

_"Me too!"_ I whispered in some excited way, licking my lips.

"Couch," he whispered, almost to himself. "Yeah…_definitely_ sleeping on the goddamn couch."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Huh?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, turning his attention back to the door.

I looked down and nudged Edward's shoulder when I saw light come through the bottom of the door. He nodded before he pushed it open.

Looking inside the room, I rolled my eyes at the dude who was sitting on the chair behind a desk, looking like _Mr. T_ with his Mohawk and all of his _'I pity the fool'_ who doesn't wear all of this unnecessary jewelry bullshit.

I mean, _really_…

He must be feelin' a little weighed down, no?

Looking up at me, he smiled. "Take a seat, _Marie_," he murmured.

I walked in with Edward behind me and went to one of the chairs that was pushed up against the desk. Taking a hold of it, I pulled it further away from him before sitting down.

Mr. T grinned as he leaned back into his chair. His eyes went over my head before he nodded his own at one of the other chairs that were up against the wall. "That applies to you too, son."

I looked over my shoulder as Edward smiled at him. Walking up to me, he placed his hands on the back of my chair while shaking his head at the dude. "I'm good, _son."_

Looking back over at Mr. T, I narrowed my eyes at him when the fuck laughed, lifting his legs before placing them on the desk that stood in front of him. "Suit yourself." Turning his attention to me, he lifted his hand and ran it along his dirty beard as he licked his lips slowly.

I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up choking on a goddamn hairballwith the amount of hair that covered up his ugly existence.

As a matter of fact, I actually wouldn't_ mind_ if said hairball choked the shit out of him.

Choke him, you _filthy_ ball of hair…

_Chooookkkkke_ him.

Leaning back into my chair, I placed my arms across my chest. "Didn't you get to eat dinner tonight, you maggot?"

His hand against his beard froze as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stop licking your goddamn mouth, you're _creeping_ me the fuck out," I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

Leaning back into his chair, he laughed something I desired to kill as he placed his hands behind his head, interlacing his fingers together. "I thought that James was out of his mind, bringing a young girl into this sort of thing, but now I'm _intrigued_. Tell me more about yourself, Marie."

_More_?

'More' would imply that we actually talked before.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at him suspiciously.

Did I know this dude?

"Are you fucking kidding me with this bullsh—"

I shook my head as I looked over my shoulder, interrupting Edward. "No worries," I whispered, smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at me but I turned back around again. "_Marcus_, is it?"

Mr. T smiled, showing me his pearly _blacks_.

_Gah_.

I'm guessing that his insurance didn't cover dental work?

Sing it with me…

'_Brusha brusha brushaaaa, get the new Ipanaaa, with the brand new flavorrr, it's dandy for your teeeeeth.'_

Breaking out of my thoughts, I grimaced at the idiot as I pointed to his mouth. "Do me a solid and cover up those bad boys, yeah?

He narrowed his eyes at me as he lowered his hand to his lips.

"Thank you, Jesus," I whispered, placing my hands behind my head as I interlaced my fingers together. "Do I look like I'm _enjoying_ myself to you, Marcus?"

He lowered his hands and placed his arms across his chest.

Looking over my shoulder, I raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ enjoying yourself, Edward?"

He pursed his lips as he shook his head. "Far from it, Marie."

I nodded as I looked at Mr. T again. "As much as I would just _adore_ to sit here and talk about myself—which by the way, would take all night, seeing as to how you find me so _intriguing_—I'd rather _not…_bother you. It seems as if you are a man of _great_ importance."

"Oh, _Marie_," he whispered, shaking his head as he lowered his legs back onto the floor. "Your presence doesn't bother me at all. As a matter of fact, it brings a well-known comfort to me, actually." The fucker cocked his head to the side with a grin. "I'm almost positive that I would highly enjoy your company."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I continued. "You see, that's the thing. _Your_ presence, according to _me_, is _not_ so enjoyable. As a matter of fact, I would so rather bend down right here…right now, and have Edward, who's behind me at the present time, shove his nine and a half inch wide as a motherfucker cock into my backdoor. _That_ right there, would give me more _enjoyment_ rather than spending another minute in this room with you. Another thing that you should keep in mind, Mr. T, is that my backdoor? Swings _one_ goddamn way. Do you know what way that is?"

He shrugged. "Enlighten me."

"_Out_," I spat with venom _and_ truth. "My rectum accepts nothing, and expels shit. You got th—"

"Okay," Edward interrupted me, slapping his hand over my mouth. "I think that he got the point, Marie."

I raised an eyebrow at the idiot who was sitting behind the desk as I mumbled behind Edwards hand. "Yeah?"

He nodded with a smile. "So _interesting_," he whispered, looking at me in some sort of a way.

"I suggest that we move the fuck on?" Edward asked, uncovering my mouth before placing his hands against the back of my chair again.

Marcus nodded as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Where is it?"

I looked up at Edward and he nodded, keeping his eyes on Mr. T. Bending down, I rolled both of my pant legs up to my knees and unwrapped the packages that were taped against my skin.

Sitting back up, I held them in front of me and raised an eyebrow at the douche. "Where's the cash?"

My eyes followed Marcus as he stood up and went to the closet before pulling out an envelope from underneath a bunch of folded blankets. Walking back to his chair again, he took a seat before throwing it on the desk. "Twenty five."

Leaning forward, I grabbed onto the envelope as I threw the packages at him. "Open it, see that it's the right shit, and then we're gone."

He smirked something hideous and so not attractive while he turned in his chair slightly and grabbed a knife that was on the bookshelf behind him. Keeping his eyes on me, he held onto the package with one hand and sliced through the plastic with the other.

I lowered my head as I closed my eyes.

Shit _still_ bothers me.

I looked up at Edward when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Shaking my head at his raised eyebrow, I turned my attention back to Mr. T.

"Are we good?"

Leaning back into his chair, he shrugged as he nodded towards the white powder laid out over the desk. "Show me what I want to see, and _then_ we'll be good."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm good."

Marcus grinned as he shook his head. "_I'll_ be the one to tell you when you're _good_, sweetheart."

I gritted my teeth as I stood up. "Fuck you," I spat. "If you _think_ for one second that your bossing me around is going to work, I suggest that you _re-evaluate _your goddamn thought process."

Standing up, he placed his hands against the desk as he glared at me. "_No one _is fucking leaving," he hissed, looking at Edward. "This shit is not something _new_. I won't have anyone taking my money and selling me nonsense."

I stomped over to the desk with my fists clenched, more than ready to smack the goddamn black out of his enamel. As I felt Edward's grip on my arm, I narrowed my eyes at him over my shoulder. "I'm not using that shit," I spat angrily, shaking my head.

"I know that you're not," Edward whispered before looking at Mr. T. He pushed me behind him and stood in front of the desk, laying his hands against the marble. "The lady said that she was _good_, Marcus. You got your shit and we got ours, so we're out."

"Is _that_ a fact?" Mr. T grinned, raising his eyebrow at Edward.

"You know what the _facts_ are, son?" Edward asked him, his voice low. "Marie is already on E. You give her _that_ shit," he nodded towards the powder, "and I can guarantee you that she's going to have some kind of adverse effect over it. You may say that _you_ don't give a shit about it, but the fuck if _I_ don't." Lifting his hands, he placed his arms across his chest. "I know that you don't know me, Marcus, but you do know _James_, yeah?"

Placing his own arms across his chest, he nodded. "I sure do."

"Considering that you recognize the man, I'm assuming that you know how he reacts when someone fucks around with his business and cash. Causing any kind of damage to his most prized seller wouldn't sit right with James, as I'm sure that you would know, taking into account the fact that you _'sure do'_ know him."

My eyes widened a little as Mr. T's hands turned into tight fists before he punched the desk below him. Looking over at me, his gaze turned dark. "Give me back my goddamn money," he spat, "now!"

"Fine," I whispered, holding my hands up in the air. Placing my arms behind me, I fumbled for the envelope that he gave me earlier before grabbing it from my waistband. "No need to throw a hissy fit."

"Hold up," Edward whispered, grabbing onto the envelope as I held it in Marcus' direction.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as he kept his eyes on Mr. T. "Edward, what's up?"

He ignored my uncertainty as he scrunched his eyebrows together. After about three seconds, Edward looked over at me quickly. "No way," he whispered, almost to himself.

My eyebrow raised higher. "What?"

He shook his head as he lowered it, his eyes darkening right in front of me. Turning his attention back to Marcus, Edward quickly reached into his waistband and pulled out both of our guns. My jaw dropped slightly when he clicked the safety off of them at the same time before raising his hands. "No fucking way," he growled, his aim on Mr. T.

Marcus smirked as he looked over at me. "Give me back my money."

"Marcus, yeah?" Edward asked, his fingers moving to both triggers.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, taking a hold of Edward's arm and throwing the envelope onto the desk as I kept my gaze in front of me.

"Go."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No."

_"Go,"_ Edward repeated himself, his aim and eyes still on Mr. T.

"Not without _you_," I whispered angrily, my eyes running themselves back and forth between Edward and Marcus.

All of a sudden, Edward wanted to pop a cap in his ass?

What the hell was he so pissed off about?

Lowering his hands, he clicked the safety back on both of the pistols before placing them back into his waistband. Mr. T grinned as he sat back down. "You heard the girl, Edward. _Not without you_."

"Let's go," Edward said, grabbing onto my hand. I went to take the package but he shook his head as he pulled me back. "Forget it."

I looked at him incredulously. "N—"

"_Forget it_," Edward repeated, turning his glare to me, his jaw tense.

I held my hands up as I nodded. "Christ, fine. _Forget it_."

"Hopefully we'll see each other soon," Marcus told me with a smile.

Edward laughed as he led us to the door. "Hold your breath on that."

Mr. T grinned as he shrugged, leaning back into his chair.

I cocked my head to the side a little bit, keeping my eyes on him as Edward pushed the door open.

Who _was_ this dude?

I yelped as Edward yanked me out of the room before slamming the door shut behind him. I pulled my hand out of his grip and narrowed my eyes at him. "What the hell was _that?"_

"I don't know," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

Grabbing onto his jaw, I turned his face towards me. "What the hell happened back there, Edward?"

Brushing my hand away, he turned around and ignored me as he started walking down the hallway.

Yeah?

_No_.

"Hey!" I whispered angrily, walking after him. "What's your dilemma?"

"_I don't know,"_ he repeated himself as he grabbed onto my arm before pulling me through the rest of the hallway. "We have to go."

I snatched my arm out of his grip, stopping him when we reached the empty living room. "James is going to be pissed the fuck off when I go over to his place and present him with _nothing_," I hissed. "Talk to me."

He shook his head as he walked up to the front door and opened it.

"You're _not_ going to his place, so don't worry about it."

"And _what?"_ I whispered in disbelief. "You expect him to just forget the fact that I was supposed to give him ten grand?"

"He'll get his money," he whispered in some annoyed way as he took a hold of my hoodie before pulling me through the front door. Shutting it behind us, he shrugged. "Problem solved."

I gritted my teeth as I shoved his hands away from me. "You are not paying him with your own mo—"

"Christ!" he snapped, interrupting me with narrowed eyes. "Would you just do me this goddamn solid and shut up for _three seconds_, Bae?"

One.

Two.

Three.

_"You_ shut up!" I growled, pushing him with my own narrowed eyes. He groaned before he turned around and walked down the porch steps. As I followed behind him, I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Where are you going?"

He ignored me as he walked over to my truck. Turning around, he held his hand out towards me and I raised an eyebrow. "Give me the keys."

I shook my head, lifting my shirt away from my body as I reached for my keys that were stashed inside of my bra. He turned around after I handed them over and I scrunched my eyebrows in question while he opened my door and leaned in to turn the truck on, at the same time lowering the driver's window. Stepping to the side, the kid took a hold of my arm and pushed me into my seat.

"What the hell is your problem, Edward?"

"Go home," he whispered, shutting the door. I gaped at him as he turned around and headed away from me, towards his car. "I'll be there in a little bit," he said over his shoulder.

I growled as I wrapped my fingers around the steering wheel. When he reached his car, Edward looked over his shoulder and gave me a roll of the eyes as he nodded towards the street. 'Go,' he mouthed.

I gave him the finger as I placed my foot over the brake. Looking at him as he stepped into his car and started it up, I shook my head to myself. 'Fucking _go!_' he mouthed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Alright, fuck!" I yelled, lifting my foot from the brake before pressing down on the gas and pulling out. "Christ."

* * *

My fingers that were running over my stomach froze when I heard someone knocking on the door. Sitting up, I lowered my shirt back down as I scrunched my eyebrows together.

Edward has a key. Why would the kid be knocking on my door, acting like he forgot how to use it?

I looked over at my alarm clock and raised an eyebrow, seeing that it was already three in the morning. He's been gone for like…six hours.

Is that his _'I'll be there in a little bit?'_

The knocking continued and I kicked the blankets off of my legs before climbing out of bed. As I turned the light on, I bent down and grabbed my hoodie from the floor before pulling it over my head and tugging it down my torso.

"I'm coming you inconsiderate door knocker!" I shouted, walking out of my bedroom and down the hallway.

After opening the front door, my frown turned into a wide grin.

Who knew that this little princess in front of me could pull off a _silky_ pink mermaid night gown with a pair of chucks.

_Awe shit…_

Let's not forget about the neon blue colored hat that she had twisted backwards over her wavy hair.

I need a moment of silence, people.

Bow your heads.

...

Goddamn _it_, she makes me so proud.

"Oink, oink, pipsqueak," I greeted, pursing my lips in amusement as Piggy smiled at me, all gap-y and adorable like.

She pointed at her feet with the one hand that wasn't holding onto her Pop's leg. "Do you like my chunks, Ms. Bella?" she asked in a shout.

I snorted as I placed my arms across my chest.

"Chucks, Piggy. _Chucks_."

She shrugged as she looked down at her feet before looking up at me again. "WELL DO YOU LI—"

"_Inside_ _voice,_ Lilly Bean," her pop interrupted as he placed his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him and scrunched her eyebrows together. "People are sleeping, sweetheart."

"That _is_ her inside voice," I whispered, shaking my head as I bent down. Holding my hands out, I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. "Well, come on, dudette, I haven't seen your cute piglet butt in a couple of weeks and you're not going to give me a hug? How rude."

She giggled while she slapped her Pop's hand off of her mouth before running into me. "Told you, daddy," she whispered as I picked her up and placed her over my hip. "Ms. Bella doesn't go to sleep early."

I grinned as I looked at her. "True _that_, Piggy." Looking over at her Pop, I raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

He lowered his head as he shook it. "My uh, mom, she got worse over the last three days." Looking up at me, he grimaced. "I really tried to find someone else to watc—"

"No need," I interrupted him with a shake of my head. "Go. Of course I'll watch her."

"You sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as he placed his hands into his jacket pockets. "I mean, I _would_ leave her with her m—"

I grinned, interrupting him again with a wave of my hand as I felt her little fingers running through my hair. "No worries. This chick is good with me. Go."

He gave me a small smile as he nodded. "I really appreciate you doi—"

"You're wasting time," I argued, adjusting Lilly as she slipped from my hip. Giving her a wink, I nodded at the man who was standing in front of us. "Tell daddy to get lost, Pigster."

"Get lost, daddy," she whispered, placing her other hand over the front of my neck. "I'm fine with Ms. Bella. God."

I raised an eyebrow at her. _"God?"_

She nodded. "God."

I snorted as I looked over at her pop, nodding my head towards Piggy. "Good luck with this one when she reaches sixteen."

He grinned as he looked at her. "Alright. Daddy will be back to get you tomorrow night." Looking over at me, he frowned slightly. "As soon as I handle eve—"

"Don't rush," I whispered, looking down at the Pigster as she placed her forehead against my shoulder. "Take all the time that you need, yeah?"

"You know my number, right?"

I smiled as I returned my attention back to him. "Memorized."

He nodded as he leaned in closer to us. Piggy lifted her head from me and kissed his cheek before he kissed her own. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lilly Bean."

"Bye, daddy!" she yelled into my ear.

My kinda gal.

He laughed and shook his head at her before he headed down the hallway. "Be good for Ms. Bella, baby. Okay?"

She nodded as she placed her cheek against my shoulder. "Mmkay."

I turned around and walked inside before shutting the door behind me with my foot. After making sure that it was locked, I reached over her and slid the light switch down, enclosing the living room in darkness.

"You sleepy, Lil?" I whispered, my mouth against the top of her head.

She shook her head, yawning over my shoulder as I walked through the living room. "Nope."

I snorted. "Mmhmm, you're sleepy," I accused, leading us down the hallway and into my bedroom. "Don't deny it, munchkin."

"Am not," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as I walked over to my bed. After pulling off her cap, I threw it onto the bedside table before laying her down. "Titanic, please and thank you," she whispered in awe, eyes closed while she rolled onto her side, her legs pulled up to her chest.

I grinned as I took a hold of her feet and pulled off her _chunks_. After I tossed them to the other side of the room, I grabbed onto the blanket and covered her little body, tucking her in. Bending down, I kissed her forehead. "Night, Piggy."

_And_, she was out.

Already snoring…

All _cute_ and non—obnoxiously.

I turned around when I heard the front door being unlocked. Reaching over the Pigster, I turned the light switch off before walking out of my room and quietly shutting the door behind me.

I tip toed down the hallway and reached the living room, only to find Edward locking the door after shutting it behind him. "Hey."

He quickly turned around and grimaced as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Bella…I didn't mean to wake you up."

I lifted my hoodie up over my hair as I shook my head. "No worries, I wasn't sleeping." Raising a brow at him, I placed my hands across my hips. "Is everything okay? I thought that you crashed at your parent's place…it's kind of late."

He walked over to the couch as he pulled his jacket off. Throwing it on the table, he ran his one hand down his face before he sat down. "I'm fucking exhausted," he whispered in a mumble, closing his eyes as he placed his head against the back of the couch…

Keeping something from me.

Story of our goddamn friendship.

I turned around and walked down the hallway. Coming up to the closet that was right next to the bathroom, I opened it up and pulled out two blankets and a pillow.

I don't even understand why I'm friends with him at all.

It's to the point where I'm starting to piss my _own_ self off.

I just…

Can't _not_ be his friend.

After lifting his head, he shook it, noticing me walking back over to the couch. "You know that I don't need two blankets, Bae," he said, taking the pillow from my hands before placing it on the headrest.

I shook my head as I unfolded the blankets. "Piggy is in my bedroom," I whispered in explanation. "I'm sleeping with you, out here."

He shook his own head at me as he kicked his sneaks off. Laying down and ignoring my raised eyebrow, he pulled his legs up and made a big show of getting comfortable. "No, you're not."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you seriously _denying_ me right now?"

He nodded with a simple shrug while he snatched one of the blankets out of my arms before placing it over his chest. Pursing his lips as he tried to contain his laughter at my bafflement, he closed his eyes. "I have no problem with you sleeping on the floor."

I snorted while I grabbed onto his pillow before yanking it out from under his head. "No way, you prick. Move over."

He grinned, turning onto his side and placing his back against the back of the couch. After stealing the pillow back, he laid it over the headrest again and lifted the blanket for me to join him. "Come on."

I smiled as I placed the other blanket over my back. Climbing onto the couch, I turned onto my side and narrowed my eyes at his smirk while he covered both of us up. "Don't grope me."

He rolled his eyes before closing them as he laid his arm over my waist while kicking the bottom of the blanket up, covering my feet. "It's _you_ who has a problem with keeping your hands to yourself," he blamed in a whisper, running his fingers underneath my shirt. "You're not in fault though. I _am_ one of a kind."

I groaned as I closed my eyes.

_Arrogance_.

He's _all_ about it.

* * *

My eyes flew open like _whoa there_ as something ran across my tit.

Slowly lowering my chin to my chest, I scrunched my eyebrows together when I noticed Edward's hand there.

Just, uh…

_Groping_ the shit.

I raised an eyebrow as I lifted my head and looked at Edward's face.

His eyes were closed.

_And_…

One side of his mouth was raised higher than the other side.

Goddamn _smirk_.

I leaned back a little bit, so that I could see his face better as I ran my fingers against my eyelids. "Edward, wake up," I whispered.

He hummed as the hand that was gripping onto my tit left and ran itself down my stomach, causing my muscles to tense.

I clenched my eyes shut as I bit into my lip. "Please stop, _please don't stop_, please stop," I whispered with gritted teeth.

His stealthy fingers lifted my shirt up slightly before he placed his hand underneath, running his thumb against the skin there.

"Edward, wake up," I tried again, opening my eyes. Seeing, or rather, _feeling_, that he didn't listen, I shook my head with a groan leaving my lips. "I _really_ don't want to rape you."

His smirk grew as his fingers ran down to the waistband of my shorts.

Oh _giggidy_, _giggidy_.

Is he planning on...

You know…

Reuniting with my _poonanie?_

I lifted the blanket away from my body a bit before I looked down.

I mean…

Should I tell him to…_stop?_

I lifted my gaze and licked my lips as he licked his own, his eyes still closed in deep sleep.

Yeah. _No_.

Telling him to stop would be stupid.

Really, _really_ goddamn stupid.

And, people? I am a smart motherfucker.

_Brilliant_, in fact.

I lifted my upper body from the couch and placed my hand against his chest as I hovered over him. Lowering my face down to the side of his, I laid my mouth over his ear. "Wak—_oh!"_

_And_, the kid tugged on my waistband…

Causing a gasp to escape my throat as my _portal of love_ came into contact with his lower half.

And what did I feel, ladies?

Goddamn _hardness_.

Right motherfucking…_there_.

When the hell did he take his sweats off?

Oh shut up, Bella…who the fuck _cares!_

_I'm just askin'_…motherfucker.

This whole arguing with myself?

Highly fucking annoying.

"You like that?"

I looked down at him and pursed my lips.

Is he _really_ having this kind of dream?

What a fah—reek!

I _like_ it.

Placing my other hand that wasn't over his chest against the pillow, I lifted my hips away from his and he pouted.

I snorted…_quietly_, of course.

If the kid woke up during this whole _predicament_ and found out what he was doing?

Yeah.

He would _definitely_ be embarrassed…and try to deny the shit.

I'm just going to save him the humiliation.

I decided to move to the other side of the couch, away from his hands that were currently running themselves over my ass. After slowly and quietly pushing my body up, I turned around and climbed over him.

A second later, I yelped as he moved his legs, causing me to fall. I lifted my feet with a grimace and closed my eyes, hoping that they didn't smack him in the face.

When I felt his breathing go back to normal, I opened my eyes again while placing my hands against the couch that was quickly becoming dangerous territory, on either sides of his hips.

Lifting my head some, I looked down and smirked.

_Why Hello_, my _dearest_ friend.

Looking over my shoulder, I grinned as Edward lifted his hands before wrapping his fingers around my lower legs.

Eyes _still_ closed.

"You like it dirty, don't you, baby?"

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to will my goddamn laugh away as I laid my forehead against his hip.

This kid is really talking in his sleep!

And during _dreamy_ _foreplay, _at that!

Oh, man…if he found out that I heard about this shit, he would absolutely _flip_ the hell out.

Perfect.

I can't wait until I tell him.

His fingers ran up my legs before they tightened around my thighs.

"I want to taste _every_ part of you."

Uncovering my mouth, I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him.

_Jesus_ all _mighty_…

Give me the goddamn strength to get _out_ of this situation.

I gritted my teeth as I saw that bottom lip of his in between his teeth.

Seems like God wants to keep that strength all to _himself_.

Greedy bastard.

Turning my attention to the headrest that was a couple of feet away from Edward's feet, I narrowed my eyes at _it_.

My goal was to get to that damn headrest…

_As soon_ as goddamn possible…

And with no goddamn problems.

I lifted my hand and went to grab onto that goal, but my fingers gently brushed against Edward's willy by accident and I closed my eyes when his chest rumbled below me.

Uh…

My Goal?

Definitely needed _re—evaluation_.

Because it is _not_ going to be met.

_New_ goal?

Wake up Edward.

Laying my cheek against his hip, I smirked as I faced the tent that his love muscle created under his boxers. Placing my hand along his other hip, I ran my fingers up, over his thigh, and bit my lip in delight when he lifted his leg, throwing my hand off of it.

Seems like he didn't care to be _caressed_ there.

Well then, no _problem—o,_ dude…

I'm not one to waste time, am I?

Looking down at the kid, I kept my eyes on his face as I lowered my hand over his boxers. Carefully pulling it open as I tried not to wake him up _yet_, I grinned something like _hey you_ as his dick sprang out, hitting his lower abdomen in the process.

He hummed, his hands running up to my ass, _underneath_ my shorts, before they gripped onto my cheeks.

With _both_ goddamn hands.

God.

His _hands_.

Turning my attention back to my previous _assessment_, I wrapped my fingers around him while I hummed back, breathing over him. His hips thrust up, infinitesimally, and I licked my lips in return before lowering them, kissing the tip.

Might as well start off eas—

"I'm still, uh…Am I still dreaming…right?"

Goal?

_Met_.

Kudos' to me.

I let go of him with a smile before running my hands over his thighs and looking over my shoulder. "Good morning."

He clenched his eyes shut before opening them again. "Huh?"

"Good morning," I whispered a little louder, repeating myself.

He raised an eyebrow at me before his eyes widened as he lowered his gaze, seeing his dick there, _uncovered_, in my reach, and just fucking…

_Beautiful_.

Yes, bitches…

Edward's dick was beautiful.

Returning his attention back to me, he narrowed his eyes. "Why is my dick out of my boxers?"

Rolling my eyes, I returned my own attention back to my buddy.

After all…he _needed_ me.

And I'm always goddamn there when I'm needed.

What did I tell you?

Peanut Butter and Jelly, motherfuckers.

_Peanut. Butter_. And. _Jelly._

After lifting one of my hands from his thighs, I wrapped my fingers around him and

Lifting one of my hands from his thighs, I gently wrapped my fingers around him again before taking the tip into my mouth. His breathing picked up underneath me as I ran the tip of my tongue along his slit, making him hiss while his hands gripped onto my ass, which caused me to moan around him as my fingernails over his thigh dug into the skin that they were teasing.

"I don—what are you doing to m—what the fuck?"

I lifted my head before looking over my shoulder. Noticing his shocked as shit expression as his eyes zeroed in on my ass, I snorted.

"_That's_ my ass," I whispered in description, nodding to said ass. "Your hands met it before, so no worries. My cheeks don't feel violated."

He cursed as he narrowed his eyes at me, yanking his hands out from under my shorts. "Why the hell were they on your ass to _begin_ with?"

I shrugged before turning my attention back to Willy.

Sorry, buddy.

Apparently, your owner doesn't know how to _shut_ the fuck _up_.

My teeth pulled on my top lip for a second before I lowered my head and breathed against him, causing his dick to twitch underneath my fingers. Starting at the base, I licked my way up to the ti—

"Hey!" he growled, sitting up a little bit. I lifted my head and gritted my teeth, seeing as to how he almost threw me off of the goddamn couch. Looking over my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes at him as he narrowed his own right back at me. "Bella, _what_ are yo—"

"Christ," I whispered in irritation, interrupting him. Edward raised an eyebrow and I shook my head as I sat up, placing my thighs against the couch on either sides of his chest. He sat up further and I quickly used my ass to push him back down as I rolled my eyes.

Lowering my upper body down to his lower, I got back into position.

"Wha—_fucking shit!"_

And, the kid needed to shut up.

_So_, I shut him up…

By placing him into my mouth.

Nice and goddamn deep…

Like I _knew_ how he liked it.

He groaned my _full name_, along with a mumbled "Christ," as his hands ran up to my waist, his hips lifting my body a bit as he thrust them up towards the ceiling. "What are you…doing?"

I let him go with a pop, causing him to hiss. "Waking you up," I replied in answer, running my lips against the tight skin in my hand. _"Duh."_

"I'm awake," he gritted, his fingers letting go of my waist before they ran themselves down to my thighs. "Fuck, I'm awake."

I smirked as I licked my lips, looking over my shoulder. "You woke me up in a _very_ nice way. This is me returning the act of kindness. Enjoy."

His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked down at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Does he really want to have a conversation _right now?_

Christ.

Looking back at Willy, I shook my head at his owner's distressing ways before letting go and placing my hands on the couch, on either sides of Edward's hips…

Because he was _that_ hard.

No support needed.

He groaned, _deep_ in his chest, as I closed my mouth around his head, my tongue flat against him. "God," he whispered, his hands letting go of my thighs before they fell to the couch. "You don't have to do th—"

"I want to," I interrupted him as I lifted my head. Taking him back into my mouth, I ran my tongue around him, getting him all nice and wet.

I gasped against him when his hands lifted my lower body up with his hands over my hips. My arms that were supporting me, _shook_ next to his waist as he pulled me down to his face. "Edw—"

I bit onto my lip, _hard_, as I felt his breath against me, over my shorts.

Not his lips…

Not his tongue…

But his goddamn _breath_.

I lowered my forehead to his hip as he whispered an "I missed this."

Oh, man…

Join the boat.

Join. The. Boat.

"I'm not _close_ enough though," he hummed, causing my eyes to close as I felt the vibrations of his voice against me.

Shaking my head, I lifted it slightly. "Edward, you don't have t—"

He interrupted my unfelt statement as he lifted my hips and placed my knees against the headrest below his head. Running his hands over my ass, he grabbed a hold of my shorts before lowering them.

My breathing picked up, instantly.

Is he rea—

He placed one hand over my stomach and I locked my elbows as he lifted me. Using his other hand, he pulled my shorts and panties off while he lifted his head, laying it over the headrest. I moaned as he lowered my hips, adjusting me so that his face was in between my thighs.

Oh yes.

He _is_.

He _really_, really is.

Placing his hands over my ass, he lowered me down to his mouth and I exhaled as I laid my forehead against his hip again. "Oh _God_…"

He hummed as he took the tip of his tongue and ran it from my clit to my opening. I groaned the kid's name when he flattened it, going back up to the little bud again. When his teeth started nibbling on the shit, I grabbed onto his thigh as I lifted my head, taking him into my mouth.

He growled against me as his fingers moved from my ass to my hips before gripping onto the skin there, causing me to take him in deeper.

He let go of my hips after a few seconds of massaging the skin there and pressed his arms over my ass, pulling my lower body against his mouth _more_.

My lips went slack as he pointed his tongue against my clit, flicking it…

Like…_continuously_.

I lifted my head and threw it back as I closed my eyes, the wave of fucking euphoria running down to the pit of my stomach.

Taking the hand that was over his thigh, I ran it up my body as the kid continued. Bringing it up to my mouth, I quickly licked my palm before wrapping my fingers around him.

Tightening my grasp, I moved my hand up and down his dick, causing him to growl underneath me as he took a hold of my hips.

Lowering my upper body to his lower, I took him into my mouth, _as much as I could_, using my hand for the part that wouldn't fit. Lifting my head, I used my teeth, lightly dragging them along the tight skin.

He hissed, his fingers digging into my skin.

I moaned as he ran his tongue down to my opening, just….

_In_ there…

Like…_Christ_.

He twisted his head slightly, his tongue slipping out before he closed his mouth as he sucked on my lip, just…

Going to goddamn _town_.

I opened my mouth until I felt him hit the back of my throat.

He groaned as he let go, breathing against my wet skin. "_Fuuck,_ Bae."

Closing my mouth, I lifted my head as I wrapped my fingers around him, running my hand up and down his shaft, building momentum.

_Three_ more pumps and I opened my mouth again, letting him hit the back of my throat, _again_.

"I'm gonna cu—"

And I swallowed…

Every last goddamn drop that he gave me.

My breathing stopped as I felt his hands over my ass again before he wrapped his lips around my clit. "So good," he whispered against the shit, causing me to shiver as I placed my forehead over his abdomen.

I lifted my hips slightly, but he followed, lifting his head as he pressed the tip of his tongue against my clit and held it there.

"Edwa—oh God."

He flicked it once and I _shook_…

Like…I _never_ shook before.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God."

He hummed as he blew cool air against the sensitive bud. "Cum."

And I came…

Like…I _never_ came before.

It was…

Different, _indescribable_.

My skin was alive, humming…

While the rest of my body was, _non-existent_.

I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, for even a minute…

But I was breathing, just fine.

My skin was warm…

But deep inside, my bones were _cold_.

The world was spinning around me, making me dizzy…

_But_, I was standing still.

"Bae?"

Snapping out of my thoughts when I heard his voice, I lifted myself off of him quickly, placing my feet against the floor as I stepped off of the couch. "I, uhm…I have to go," I told him while grabbing my shorts that were thrown on the floor.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he pulled his boxers over himself at the same time that I dressed in mine. Sitting up some, he grabbed a hold of my arm when I went to walk away. "Where are you going?"

Shaking my hand from his, I looked away from him. "Bed."

_"Bed?"_

Keeping my eyes on the floor, I nodded as I turned around. "Hey, wait a second," he whispered, causing my feet to stop. "I uh, I thought that the midget was in your roo—"

"She is," I whispered, turning around as I interrupted him.

He stood up as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay." Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought that the little one was the reason that you decided to sleep out here with me. Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head as I looked around the living room. "I kind of just," I paused, lifting my hoodie over my head before meeting his eyes again. "I want to sleep in my own bed, yeah?"

"Oh," he whispered, nodding his head as he lowered it. "Yeah, sure."

"Night," I said, turning around again before heading down the hallway.

After reaching and opening the door to my bedroom, I walked in and shut it behind me quietly. Running my hands down my face, I leaned against the door and slid down.

Fuck. My. _Life_.

* * *

Hmm...What's going on with B?

Shits about to get vicious...

Hehe.

Oh.

Lemon warning.

Anywho...

Hope you guys enjoyed =)

3 Until next timeeeeeeeeeee 3


	4. Book Two: Chapter 4: Through Leo's Eyes

Fudgicals on a goddamn ice-stick...I took forever in updating and I don't blame ya if you're mad =(

I'm sorry, life got kinda hectic, even after midterms, and for some reason, I just kept editing things out and putting things in...and Christ! I couldn't seem to make up my mind =(

Any-who, hope you guys enjoy this long ass chapter! Haha.

**Ashley**: we'lllllll seeee! And woohoo on you being hooked! That's what I like to hear =) Thanks =)

**Grayknight**: Oh yesss =)

**Trey**: Thank you for the good luck lovie =) And I'm glad you're enjoying the story =)

**Hyphenann**: Blah midterms indeep, thank you for the good luck =) hhaa, and yes, they are both falling for each other =) And you're correct, it's going to take some internal battling for them to admit it. I know, I'm with you on the piglet =)

**Brandie**: Thank you for the good luck =)

**Frozenwater**: haha, yeah =/

**Thathasaringtoit**: Thank you for the good luck, and yes, I think I'm still recovering from the drinking.

**Indunga**: Thank you lovie =)

**Daisy**: Thanks girly =) I'm in school for nursing =/ And more will be revealed, no worries =) hha, I think i got the drift on the secret word and thank you lovie =)

**Bex**: Glad you loved it =) And yess, they did experience the effects of E and orgasms haha. And I wanted to give you guys more, but I need to save it lol.

**Livelaughlove**: Yes, Edward and Bella are going to start moving on. More will come out. Glad you loved it =)

**EdwardsSexybitch**: hah, i love the name! Yes, I think more is revealed in this chap on how B is feeling about Edward...she's starting to realize her feelings.

**Purplemeltdown**: haha, yeah I know it was a long ass chapter, and this one is even longer, so enjoy =)

**Aditi**: Oh, I am already thinking of ways of how Edward will come about revealing how he's in love with B. And I'll try and make it as dramatic as possible lol. Glad you're loving the story just as much as you did with the prequel.

**Sylvia**: Woohoo! Emmett is coming back in this chap, so hope you enjoy it. He is realizing his feelings, but I am afraid he's still messing around with Sam.

**Nenemaka**: hhaha =) Glad you loved it =)

**Twig**: Glad you're back =) hha, well her feelings on Edward are starting to freak her out, so look forward to more Bella cockblocking, or Edward cockblocking, along with other people cockblocking lol.

**Awcacw**: Hell yeah peanut butter and jelly time =) Glad you enjoyed the chap =) haha, you crack me up.

**Letrobstenluv**: I know, i know! I took a longer time in updating...Christ! I just kept fixing things and wasn't pleased. More will be revealed on what happened at the drug deal. It is a significant point of the story, so keep it in mind. Lol, i know, there is a lot of secrets...but no worries, it will come out. Yes, B is starting to realize that she feels some type of way about Edward. His hookahs will vanish...but we'll see how long it takes. Lol about the lemon drop, well goddamn =) and what Bella is up to will be revealed in the next chap.

**Tinahki**: Yes, B is a cockblock! haha. More of that will happen too, so don't get depressed lol. The deal with Marcus, is that...can't tell you, yet. haha.

**Millie**: We'll see, we'll seeeeee. I may make an outtake, after it's revealed =/

**Bearygirl**: hahaha, it is another mystery to solve... I'm all about it =)

**Shysky**: Well...your review was fuck awesome! lol. And I'm happy that replying back to you means a lot. I can't just say 'uh thanks for the reviews,' for some reason, i just really appreciate you guys reviewing, it means a lot =) Thank you! And for some reason, I seem to be leaving cliffies...even when I really don't mean to. And more and more will be revealed with Marcus, he does play a part in this whole 'secret.' Yes, Piggy is back and is here to stay =) I'll try and add Edward bits...more in the next upcoming chapters =/ haha, number one stalker...I'm likin' it =)

**Brandie**: Woohoo! We'll find out, we'll find out (with Marcus) He is a little too interested in our Bella. Glad you loved the little lemon =) You'll see in this chap, i think, on how Bella feels.

* * *

"So this is love, mmmhmm mmmhmm, so this is looooovvvvveeeee! So thiiiis is what makes liiiife divine! I'm all a glow, mhmm mhmm. And now I knowwww…_AND NOW I KNOWWW_."

I snorted as she lowered her voice, imitating Prince Charming.

God, I just _had_ to see this shit.

Standing up from my bed, I walked over to the door and peaked out. Pursing my lips together, I tried like all hell to hold onto my laughter as she continued to sing, standing up on my couch while she swayed her hips, clinging onto my pillow, looking at it all magically and…

_'In love.'_

Is this chick ser—

"My heart has wings, mmmhmm mmmhmm, and I can flyyyyyyyy. I'll tooooouch every starrr in the skyyyy—_yahhhhh!_"

My eyes widened before I lifted my hand and placed it over my mouth quickly, not able to stop the gasp that left me.

Her little feet?

Definitely up in the air.

Just swaying side to side along with the hums that the TV was playing, as she _continued_ singing…

Like what I _just_ saw, didn't happen.

No lie, people…

She could _seriously_ be my entertainment for many hours…

And I'd be content.

Clearing my throat, I lowered my hand and placed it against the door frame. "Piggy, you still alive out there?"

"Yes!" she screamed, her voice muffled. I grinned as she stood up quickly, running over to the table before she snatched the remote, pausing the movie. "I fell off of the couch but I'm alive!"

"Any injuries?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No blood, No foul!" she yelled in some unfocused way, her attention on the TV as she rewound the movie before putting it back to the part where Cinderella was getting ready to dance with her Prince Charming.

I rolled my eyes as I lowered my head, shaking it.

Edward was the only dip-wad teaching her shit like _'no blood, no foul.'_

It seems as if little girls can't be around that fool for _one_ minute.

Turning around, I headed back over to my bed and picked up my jeans that were laid out there. "I'll be out in a sec, try to be careful, yeah?"

"So this is love, mmmhmm mmmhmm, so this is looooovvvvveeeeee!"

I pulled my jeans up my legs and hips with a grin before I took a seat. Picking up my cell phone, I flipped it open and dialed the number that was stored on redial for the past week.

"_Hey this is Mark, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, just leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can."_

"Hey Mark, it's me, Marie. I mean, no…not _Marie_. I forgot, we already talked about that. You know, how I had to make up a na—uh...yeah, that's not Important. Bella. _Bella's_ my name. Well…not Bella's, like in _plural_. There's only one of me. Okay, I'm sure that there's more than _one_ Bella, so, don't think that I'm trying to act like I'm_ one of a kind_. What I _mean_ is that my name is Bella…but of course, you know that already, yeah?"

And I paused.

Remained _silent_ for about thirty seconds.

I guess that I was waiting for his goddamn _voicemail_ to answer me.

Shaking my head at myself, I groaned internally before talking again. "I'm uh—just calling to see if you're alright. I haven't heard from you this past week…getting a little worried…"

And then I laughed…

Like, _obnoxiously_ loud.

I grimaced before I slapped my hand over my mouth.

There was no doubt in my mind, that as soon as he heard the sound that came out of my mouth, which pretty much imitated a _crying cat, _that he would definitely rush over here and save his kid.

Leaving voicemails to people who I hardly talked to in the first place, always made me nervous for some reason.

As you can _obviously_ see.

"I kind of have your kid," I told him after uncovering my mouth, "but, uh—I didn't steal her. I repeat…I did _not_ steal her. I am no kidnapper or _kid snatcher_ or…pedophile. _Definitely_ not a pedophile. I mean, like Christ! Can you imagine? Me touching little kids? Yeah, RIGHT. _Totally_ not my style. Can I get an Amen! Wait, lets uh…scratch that, I am not religious. Don't think that I in any way, shape, or form…hang out with priests, cause I don't."

My jaw dropped as I caught up to what I was saying.

Please don't tell me that I just told Lilly's Pop that I wasn't involved in pedophile activity? That I actually voiced that shit, to a _parent_, whose kid was currently in my hands.

Well, _Christ_. Not technically _in my hands._

Okay…this conversation is highly inappropriate.

And, I do not like _any_ form of inappropriate-_ness_…

_Especially_ when it involves little kids.

_Just_ letting it out there.

…

I really wouldn't blame him for calling the authorities…

After he, _of course_, called around and took observations on different jail houses that did and did not house midgets…not wanting to send me to a place where I could possibly mistake them as children.

Smacking my forehead, I continued. "It's not a big deal though, Piggy is cool. I'm just, you know, wondering if you kind of left the country. I mean, if you _did_, it's all good in the hood, just uh, watch what you eat and drink. You always hear those stories about people who come back home with a mad case of diarrhe—"

Really, Bella?

_Really_?

I cleared my throat before trying again. "Yeah, uh, scratch that. Just call me or whatever when you get a chance. But—wait, don't scratch that _completely_…I'm just saying, nothing is worse than coming home with your anus on fire."

…

Anus on fire!

_Lord help me_.

"Wow," I mumbled, closing my eyes, "I definitely didn't call you to talk about kidnappers, pedophiles, or anal scorching. Just…uh…give me a call as soon as you can. Bye."

Hanging up my phone, I ran my hand down my face.

Message aside, _now_ I was starting to get worried.

Watching Piggy was nothing really, I mean, the kid was _Golden_.

There were only a few things that I found, kind of…

_Off_.

First of all, the kiddo was out there, living the _princess dream with_ her pillow version of Prince Charming…in a tutu.

Oh yes, people…

A fucking _tutu._

I mean…

Is this some kind of a new fashion statement with kids these days?

Don't get me wrong, the Piggy looked fucking _adorable, _as per usual…

But I had to squash that shit and force a hoodie over her head.

I also _may_ have added a baseball cap to top it off…

_And_, wiped away the red lipstick that was smeared across her goddamn _seven year old_ lips…that mind you, Pix gave her.

I mean, c'mon.

_Red lipstick_, though?

Now, as you _all_ know…

Its not an uncommon fact that I'm hip…

Down _wit'_ it…

And _Jiggy_.

Not individually…_combined_.

I could _do_ lip gloss.

But the stick?

'Yeah, no. Had to go.'

Rhyme and all that jazz.

If a fashion statement is what the pip-squeak was looking for, let's do the damn thing right, yeah?

Okay, so dressing aside, there was also the food issue.

And by _food issue_ I mean that the little tutu wearer, highly enjoyed the shit…

Which is again, _golden_.

Who likes a midget who can't eat, right?

But said tutu—red—_mini hooker_—lipstick wearer, didn't enjoy food like a normal person would enjoy food.

_Oh no._

She ate too…

I don't know...

Fucking _delicately?_

She was just _abnormally_ neat with everything.

Example?

The Pigster liked to cut up her food all nice and…_proper_—like, into individual little goddamn pieces.

_Christ_.

I mean, who did that _now a days?_

Let's take a second and think about this _rationally_, shall we?

Mouth? Check.

Tongue? Got it.

_Oh my shit_, would you look at that…

Teeth!

Now, what I'm about to ask you, isn't a _tricky_ question.

It's actually pretty easy to answer, so no thinking caps are required.

Put them aside, store them away for another day.

What do you think that teeth's goddamn purpose are?

TO FUCKING USE THEM!

No need to cut the food up beforehand, just _chew_ the motherfucker.

I mean, we're not considered _animalistic_ for _nothing_…

Am I right, or am I right?

Eat the shit the way that it came out, you dig?

And, oh God…

Piggy always, and I mean _always_, took her sweet _young_ time.

Just savoring all of her individual little cut up, _proper—like_ pieces, all nice and slow…and in some kind of a _calm_ manner.

_Obviously_, I needed to stop that shit…

And ASAP.

After all, I can't have the kid getting made fun of by her peers when she goes back to school…

And it's a _serious_ situation, in _my_ opinion.

Another thing aside from the un-godly _human-ish_ way that she prepared her food…Piggy also liked ketchup on her mashies.

Mmhmm.

Fucking _ketchup_. On _mash potatoes_.

Tell me about it.

But shit, _worse_ than that…she absolutely loves soggy bread.

Like, loves…_soggy_…bread.

Can you make me gag any goddamn harder?

Moving on…

Piggy has this obsession with Disney movies.

And _Christ_, I get it…kids and their _Disney movies_, can't touch it.

Copy, over and _goddamn_ out.

But for _this_ chick, she couldn't just _watch_ the shit.

Oh no.

She needed _cooperative_ company…

And with that company, she needed to _explain_ said Disney movie.

Every…

_Little_…

_Single_…

_Analytical_…

Detail.

It's not that I mind sitting down with her, _not at all._

But hey, lets you know, _sit_ down, _listen_ and enjoy the movie…

_Without_ acting out every scene, and _talking_ through it the whole time.

I mean, she had the shit organized to a _T_, and in _essay_ form.

It was ridiculous…and in my opinion, highly _un-Disney_.

Other than her _horrendous_ _mushy_ likin' eating habits, and obsession with descriptive, informative_—but not really_, Disney movies…

She was good.

Woke up and slept, _no problem_.

Showered independently, _fucking A_.

Cleaned up after herself, _check_.

The thing that was irking me was that her Pop said that he would be back the next day after he dropped her off at my place that night.

And I mean, alright, _maybe_ he got held up…

But it wasn't like him to not show up, or call me, or answer my calls.

I just hope that he's alright, because if not, I didn't know _who_ the hell to turn to. It's not like I knew any other relatives other than his ex, a dead beat 'mom.'

And there was _no_ _way_ that I was stooping _that_ low.

I'd much rather run a knife strait through my Achilles tendon, slicing the bitch in half, than turning Piggy over to her responsibility. If that means that the little Princess has to stay with me for a while…

Then so be it.

I'd deal.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ringing. Standing up, I walked over to my bedside table and turned the light off. Walking through my room, I yelled out as I headed out towards the hallway. "Piggy, you better not answer that door without me!"

I heard her little footsteps as I shut the door behind me. She took a hold of my hand and pulled me through the hallway. "Oh! Maybe it's daddy," she whispered in excitement, looking over her shoulder.

I smiled as we entered the living room. "You think?"

She nodded as she pulled me up to the front door. Standing in back of me, she pushed my hand towards the knob, so that I could unlock it.

"What are you _waiting_ for, open it, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes at her demand as I unlocked the door, standing back a little bit as I pulled it open.

James.

Leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.

Smirking at me menacingly.

When I saw him push himself away from the wall, I quickly shut the door before locking it with one single thought in mind.

The money.

I completely forgot about the shit.

And, I'm sure that Edward did too, seeing as to how the subject was never brought up again after that night.

I looked down when I felt Piggy tugging on my hand. "Who was it?"

Ignoring her question, I pointed towards the hallway. "Go into my room and close the door behind you, okay?"

She looked over her shoulder and shook her head as she met my eyes again. "But it's dark in there," she whispered.

Internally, I groaned. Grabbing a hold of her hand with a forced smile, I led us through the living room and into the hallway, pulling her with me. "I'll turn on the lights, no worries."

"Okay," she mumbled in a whisper, her gaze on the front door as she looked over her shoulder, to where James decided that me slamming the door in his face meant that it was cool for him to start knocking.

Walking into my bedroom, I let go of her hand before I turned the light on. I walked over to the front of the room and hit the power button on the TV before hitting the play button on my DVR, letting Finding Nemo fill the screen.

Piggy screeched as she jumped onto my bed, clapping her hands.

I looked over my shoulder as I stood up and snorted when the chick grabbed my pillow and placed it under her head, getting comfortable.

"ESCAP-EEE!"

I cleared my throat as I walked over to the end of the bed. Placing my hands over my hips, I blocked her view, ready for cooperation.

She looked up at me and _raised an eyebrow._

I raised my own, cocking my head to the side.

She rolled her eyes.

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I placed my arms across my chest. "What did I tell you about giving me attitude, Pigster?"

"Ms. Bella has a belt and isn't afraid to use it, should a smaller person give her a reason to," she replied, _bored_, placing her arms across her chest as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember what those reasons were?"

"Eyeballs that roll," she started, "eyebrows that reach the forehead…"

"Keep going," I whispered with a nod.

She closed her eyes, keeping them hidden from me.

I pursed my lips, knowing that she was rolling them.

"Eating soggy bread in your presents."

"_Presence_," I corrected.

"Presents," she continued, opening her eyes as she nodded like _that's what I said, bitch_. "And last but not least, red lipstick."

I nodded, satisfied. "You stay in here until I tell you to come out, Lilly."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, imitating my dear friend J as she grabbed onto the blanket and pulled it up her body.

Turns out that Edward wasn't the only one who Piggy spent time with.

Hey, leader of the free world!

Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Obama_.

So check it...

Before you _wreck_ it.

It seems as if we have a serious situation in our hands.

An _epidemic_ of some sort…

That is rapidly spreading, _infecting_ our kids with its poison.

In _my_ opinion, leaving any man alone with a child…

Presents itself with a disadvantage.

That disadvantage being _danger_.

Now, hold the phone…there is no need for congress, _world-boss man_.

As a matter of fact, let's keep them out of this one.

_You_ and _me_ baby? We ain't nothing but mammals, _so you know_, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…

By illegalizing the shit.

And if a man decides to be a rebel and break that law, coming in close proximity with a child, acting like he's_ 'too cool for school…'_

Punishment should be in order.

And in terms of punishment, I tend to think out of the box.

Taking away their video games? _Childs play._

High pressure vacuuming their eyeballs out of their sockets? _Eh_.

Jamming a spiked tree branch up their anus? _Hand slap_.

Beheading? _Negative_.

Lets just cut to the chase.

The death penalty, now _that_, seems justifiable.

Dramatic, _I know_…

But it's for the safety of our kids, Barack.

You know, I'm just laying it _out_ there.

I'll give you some time to think about it.

Just _marinate_ in the shit for a while and _taste_ it afterwards.

I bet your little ass that you'll ask for seconds.

"I'm going to close the door behind me but I'll be in the living room, so no worries," I told her, heading to my door. Looking over my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes at the chick. "Remember pip-squeak…you're not a fish, and you can not swim. _No_ imitating Dory. If I find my bed soaked from you turning it into an ocean, you're in trouble."

She lifted her hand and shooed me away, keeping her eyes on the TV screen as she sucked in her cheeks, her lips out, imitating a fish.

Well.

_Goddamn_.

Don't mind me, mini hookah.

Stepping out into the hallway, I closed the door behind me and made my way towards the living room. Before I reached the door, I gritted my teeth as the knocking got louder with every pound. Unlocking it, I placed my hoodie over my head as I pulled the door open.

"I don't appreciate you slamming the door on my face," James stated with his arms across his chest.

I placed my hands against the door frame, not wanting him to think I was welcoming him to just come the fuck in. "Well, _I_ don't appreciate your goddamn existence, but you don't see me coming to your place and telling you that shit."

"I didn't know that you moved out on your own," he said, grinning as he pushed me aside and walked through the door way. I looked over my shoulder as he looked around the room with a nod of approval. "I like it. Very nice."

I turned around and placed my hands inside of my pockets after I shut the door. "Listen, I know why you're here." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry that I made you think that you had to come all this way, but can I just drop the money off to you tomorrow?"

He laughed as he placed his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side. "And, why would you need to give me the money _tomorrow_, shouldn't you have it here?"

Well, I _should_.

As a matter of fact, if Edward didn't make it his number one goddamn priority to make my life a living hell, I _would_ have it here.

"I have it…but not _here_. It's in my bank ac—"

"You took _my_ money," he interrupted, narrowing his eyes at me, "and placed it into your own bank account?"

I wish, James. I _wish_.

But as we all know, my goddamn wishes are for _shit_.

I just plan on replacing his half with my own money, because…

Hell the fuck if _I_ know.

Again…

Edward and his _'I love keeping shit from Bella,'_ crap.

Shaking my head, I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated and more than ready for him to just _leave_. "I didn't want to carry all of that cash with me," I lied.

He nodded slowly as he turned around and walked over to my couch.

I raised an eyebrow. I must've missed the part where I _invited_ the asshole to make himself comfortable.

After taking a seat, he leaned back and smirked. "_I_ think, that you're fucking with my money, B."

I rolled my eyes as I looked around the room. "I'm not _fucking around with your money,_ James. I was just tired that night and I didn't think that giving it to you the next day would be such a big deal. I had a lot of shit on my mind, what with Emmett coming home and what not, so it completely slipped my thoughts."

"You know the rules, B," he said, shaking his head as he lifted his legs and placed his feet on my table. "I _specifically_ told you to drop off my money at the end of every deal…not a week later, and when I have to come and get it myself."

"Look, James. I didn't mean the sh—"

"Come sit down."

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I placed my arms across my chest. "And why would I do that?"

He nodded towards the spot next to him as he patted it. "I absolutely _hate_ when I have to repeat myself."

I groaned as I ran one of my hands down my face, tired of his empty threats. "This _isn't_ necessary, James. I'll give you the mo—"

"_Because_," he interrupted with narrowed eyes. "If by any chance that I _do_ end up repeating myself, I won't be so nice about the shit."

I gritted my teeth as I walked over towards the couch. James lowered his gaze, his complete attention on his shirt while he brushed off _non-existent_ particles from the fabric. Looking down the hallway for a sec to make sure that the bedroom door was still closed, I took a seat at the farthest spot away from him before lifting my legs, placing them underneath me as I crossed them.

_God_.

I hope that Piggy listens to me for once and stays in that room.

I _really_ didn't want to involve her in this shit.

One, I didn't want James anywhere near her. The _farther_, the _better_.

And, two…he _knew_ that Emmett was coming home tonight.

In his eyes, Rose and Leo were out of the equation. He seemed to put two and two together and got how Em felt about protecting his family.

There was no problem in showing a motherfucker what could be done if anyone close to him got hurt.

Right now, there was _nothing_ in my way of getting the fuck out of this mess, seeing as to how I was more than ready to do so.

Emmett was coming home, and there was _more_ than enough money in the bank for Leo to go to college…_twice_.

But if Piggy decided to be, well, _Piggy_…and be all _explore and conquer,_ then James was going to eat that shit up and do _anything_ to keep me, seeing as to how he liked to hang shit over my head.

There was no doubt in my mind that this asshole of biggest assholes _could_, and _would_, make her his next threat against me.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I raised an eyebrow as he grinned at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't want the money."

I placed my arms over my chest as I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean, you _don't_ _want the money_? You came here explicitly for that reason."

He shrugged, placing his arm across the back of the couch. "I'd rather have you instead," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"Come again?" I spat, slapping his hand away.

He smiled as he turned his body towards me so that we were facing each other. "I heard through the _grapevine_, that you're quite nice. I want to find out for myself."

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" I asked in anger with a raised eyebrow. "Because what's coming out of your mouth, is fucking ridiculous. You can't be serious right now."

He shook his head while he tapped his hand over his waistband, the outline of his gun pressing against the bottom of his shirt evident. "I'm dead serious, and you know that I'm no comedian. Jokes aren't me."

"Listen," I whispered, standing up, "I don't know what tree you're smoking from, but you need to fucking leave and right no—"

"Consider this your payment, B," he interrupted as he grabbed onto my wrists. "If you're good enough, _like I hear you being_, I'll let you keep my half and maybe, just maybe…" he paused with a wink, "I'll give you a little extra cash for your efforts."

I gritted my teeth as I shook my head. "Get off, James."

He laughed as he pulled me down to the couch before pushing me onto my back, straddling me. "For your sake, I hope that I do."

"James," I warned as I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "If you don't get the fuck _off_ of m—"

"I _hope_ that you're threatening me," he interrupted my words, causing me to open my eyes and narrow them at him. He smirked, bringing his lips centimeters away from my own, my wrists becoming entrapped as he wrapped his fingers around them, holding my hands above us. "Oh, B," he groaned, grinding his shit against me, "as a matter of fact, I'm getting hard just _thinking_ about it."

Clenching my eyes shut, I fisted my fingers. "Please. Get._ Off_. Of. Me."

"I'm actually going to pass on that," he whispered, his breath hitting my mouth. "I'm really enjoying myself right where I'm at."

Opening my eyes, I glared at him. "I'm _not_ fucking around, James."

"Neither am I," he said, his hold on my wrists tight. I held my breath, digging my fingernails into the skin of my palms while he pressed his lips against my frozen ones.

The worst part about this shit was that I couldn't even fight him like I _desperately_ wanted to, what with Lilly being in the other room.

What I _needed_ was for her to stay in that goddamn room, and I knew that if I fought James, he wasn't going to make it easy for me.

And shit, I _knew_ that I could take it.

Yeah, it would probably break me, _at first_…

But…

I've _been_ broken before.

And, I _managed_. Came through.

Was I fixed?

Not by a long shot.

_Loss_? Experienced it.

_Gain_? Achieved it.

_Strength_? Still growing, everyday.

_Weakness_? Know the feeling.

_Pain_, whether it being physical or emotional? Dealt with.

_Happiness_? Memorized.

What I _couldn't_ take, couldn't handle, was James finding out about that little girl in my bedroom, who _Christ_…held a huge piece of my heart in her hands.

He growled against my mouth, causing my whole body to tense, _even more _than it was already. Not giving him what he wanted, he leaned away slightly, his eyes dark. "Fight me."

I closed my eyes, ignoring his demand.

"Fight me," he repeated with gritted teeth, letting go of one of my wrists and using that hand to grab onto my jaw as he shook it.

I kept the hand that he let go above me _still_. Shaking my head out of his grip, I opened my eyes and looked into his. "No," I whispered.

He smirked, letting go of my other wrist before placing his hand beside my head, pushing himself up a bit. Keeping his eyes on me, he ran his fingers down to my zipper before lowering it, slowly.

That was _nice_ of him.

Giving me a chance to fight back, freely, even when I wasn't going to.

_Taking one for the team,_ as they call it…

Or better yet, taking one for _Piggy_.

Because this shit was worth it…to just keep her out of James' fuckery.

He couldn't surprise, scare, or hurt me in any other way that I haven't been surprised, scared, or hurt _before_.

After my zipper was down, he raised an eyebrow at me as I continued to stare into his eyes, with no expression written across my face. After moving his hand underneath my shirt, he bit onto his lip as his fingers drifted up to my bra before they gripped onto my breasts.

Give me more, motherfucker…because this is _nothing_.

Surprise me with something that I haven't experienced before.

Scare me and make my skin crawl.

Hurt me, make me cry.

His eyes narrowed as he let go of me and brought his hand up to the front of my neck, pushing my head deeper into the cushion. "Edward didn't say anything about you being _unresponsive_. Tell me. What can _James_ do, to make you bite that bottom lip of yours?"

My breath hitched. _Shock_ coursing through my veins.

My feelings _still_ there, even after hearing the words that were coming out of James' mouth, _scaring_ the shit out of me.

My whole body aching, the _pain_ almost unbearable.

Running his lips over my jaw, he hummed. "How does it feel, B? The guilt running through your mind, knowing that your mom blames _you_ for your Pop's murder?"

I turned my head to the side, facing the back of the couch as I tried to block out the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"All that you had to do," he continued in a whisper, his lips against my neck, "was call for help. How can you fuck up something like _that?"_ he asked, breathing over my skin. "What did your parent's do to you, that caused you to just fuck _everything _up?"

I clenched my eyes shut, willing the goddamn tears away.

"And to be there, have him die in your hands," he continued, biting my skin with a groan while he thrust his hips into mine. "Mm. It must have been so. Goddamn. _Hard."_

I felt my bottom lip tremble and I opened my eyes slowly, letting the tears that were held against my eyelids slip down my cheek.

Placing the side of his face against the back of the couch, he pouted, mocking me as he looked down at my face. "And it's such a _shame_," he whispered, shaking his head slightly, "that you just might end up dying for the same reason that he did."

I looked up at him, blinking to get the water out of my blurry vision.

"_Reason?" _

"If you're smart, like I envision you being," he whispered, ignoring my question, "then you'll live another day to start figuring it out."

I turned my head to the side as I heard footsteps through the wall, on the other side of the front door. Placing my hands over James' chest, I pushed him away from me before sitting up quickly, adjusting my shirt and hoodie. James leaned back with a small laugh while interlacing his fingers together before placing his hands behind his head.

Hearing the door being unlocked, I stood up and ran my hands against my eyelids, trying to make the goddamn streaks invisible. As the door swung open, I looked away.

"Hey B—"

I avoided looking in his direction, recognizing his voice _immediately_.

I was scared—no, _terrified_…of what I would say or do…acting or speaking from the pure _adrenaline_ running through my system.

Because I was _so_ fucking angry with him.

Angry at the fact that he disclosed information to James, _of all people_, about shit that I thought was _personal_. Things that…

Belonged to _us_.

But here I am, a goddamn fool. Once again.

But more than that, I was angry with _myself_…

For _letting_ it happen.

I _should _have walked away when he came out into Andy's balcony that first night, irritating me with his goddamn honey of a voice, humming while his foot tapped along.

I _should _have ignored him while he sat across from me at the Café, annoying me with his boyish behavior and fearless attitude towards my brother.

I _should _have kept away from his poison, his lips, when he fixed my truck, irking me with his 'know it all' way.

I _shouldn't_ have stepped one foot into his parent's house, _maddening_ me with his '21 questions' and interest in getting to know me.

I _shouldn't_ have felt giddy when he whispered 'Happy Birthday' to me over the phone line, _provoking_ me with his thoughtfulness and ability to decrease my anxiety by making it his mission to find my hoodie…

Something that was so absurd to him but to me, it meant the world.

I _shouldn't_ have felt comforted when he apologized for all of the times that he acted like a prick, _infuriating_ me with his genuineness and his persistence of showing me that he cared.

_If_ I had known that he was an undercover from the beginning, it _would_ have been different, because his actions prior to me finding out…would have been _real_.

I didn't even know who Edward Cullen _was_…_is_…_will_ _be_.

_If_ I had known that being in his _space_, would cause my heart beat to race, and then _stop_…I would have walked away…

With no trouble before, prior to all of these feeling preventing me from doing so, right now.

_If_ I had known that he told James of how I was so _responsive_ to his touch, that it caused me to try to keep it in my system by biting my lip, I would have stayed away from him.

_If_ I had known that he went to James and told him about my parents, I would have kept it to myself, my _trust_ for him non-existent.

I _should've_ done a lot of things differently…

And, _shouldn't_ have done the many things that I have…

Eliminating the possibilities would have taken care of the _what ifs._

The anger that was over-riding everything else was due to the fact that it didn't even matter how angry I was.

I could _never_ do anything that would jeopardize him, in _any_ way.

I just wanted out of this…_spell_.

I wanted to look over at James and laugh. I wanted to shout out, scream at the top of my lungs, 'He's a fucking cop you dumb ass! _You're_ the one who's getting played, you motherfucker!'_'_

But I _couldn't_.

And, _wouldn't_.

I wasn't even certain that _James_ was the one who was getting played anymore, because as more time went by, the feeling of _me_ being the one who was getting played became _stronger_, it making more sense.

I just didn't…_understand_, what game they were playing.

I didn't get _what_ they were looking for.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," James told Edward, standing up as he _discreetly_ 'adjusted' himself. I gritted my teeth while keeping my eyes on the floor, by his feet. "I just heard that B moved into a new apartment, so I wanted to check it out." I rolled my eyes as his own ran down my body. "I must say, it needs some getting used to, but…it's _nice_. I definitely like it."

I looked over at Edward, only to find his narrowed eyes on me as they ran over my face. "What's going on?"

Looking away from him, I shook my head, silently telling him to not start his shit.

For once, I wished that I could hide _something_ from him.

My tear stained cheeks probably gave me away, but the truth of the matter is, even if I wasn't facing him, he would detect it in my _voice_.

He _knew_ shit about me, that _I_ didn't even know about myself.

And I knew _nothing_ about him.

James laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, you know, Bella is kind of overwhelmed, seeing as to how her brother is coming home tonight." Looking over at me, he raised a brow. "Am I right to assume that you guys are all going out tonight to celebrate his return?"

"Something like that," I whispered.

"Well, I should definitely make an appearance," was his response as he looked at Edward. "Congratulate him on his homecoming, yeah?"

"We don't know where we're going," I stated, trying to hide my glare.

"Well then," James whispered with a grin, turning his body towards me as he placed his arms across his chest. "I anticipate a call from you as you find out that information, right?"

My fingers clenched together before I shook them out and shoving them into my back pockets. "_Right_."

James nodded before returning his attention back to Edward. "Before I forget, the next shipment is going to be a little late." Meeting my eyes, his demeanor changed into something that I never wanted to see. "As it turns out, someone decided to fuck with my money. And we all know how I take to that."

Looking over at Edward, I ignored him as he kept his eyes on James as he locked the door. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he laid his arms across his chest. "I didn't know about this, man. Who fucked with your cash?"

"Don't worry about it," James replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he mimicked Edward's stance. Looking at me, he smirked. "I already figured out a way on how to handle it."

I laughed, _un-amused_ as I lowered my head. "I'm sure that you did."

"And as long as that plan sticks," James continued, "I'll introduce you to the big man, Edward. I know how you've been dying to meet him."

I met Edward's eyes as he avoided my own. "Sounds good to me."

I lowered my head and ground my teeth together as I felt James wrap his fingers around the back of my neck, bending down as he placed a kiss against the top of my hair. "You call me when you find out where you guys are heading tonight."

As I moved my head away from him, he grinned at me before walking over to Edward, where he patted his shoulder. "I better go. I'll see you later on tonight."

Edward nodded as he extended his arm behind him, keeping his eyes on mine as he turned the knob and pulled the door open. "I'll see you later, man."

Looking over his shoulder, James winked at me before stepping out into the hallway and I grimaced in return as I looked away from him.

After shutting the door, Edward turned around and leaned against it with his arms across his chest. "What was he _really_ here for?"

Shaking my head, I lowered it. "I need you to leave," I whispered.

I heard him curse and I lifted my head as I placed my hoodie over my hair. "James was here for the money, wasn't he?" he asked no one in particular, shaking his head. Turning his attention back to me, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I completely forgot about the shi—"

"I _need_ for you to _leave_," I interrupted, repeating myself. "Now."

He narrowed his eyes at me while he placed his hands into his pockets. "What's wrong with you? I came over to pick you up, but find _James_ here instead, your eyes red from crying, and you're pissed." Pushing himself away from the door, his eyebrows formed a crease. "Tell me what the fuck happened."

I ignored him by turning around and grabbing onto one of the couch cushions before throwing it to the side of the room. Taking a hold of the gun that I kept there, I clicked the safety off as I turned around, facing Edward again. Lifting my hand, I aimed the barrel at his chest.

His eyes darkened as they darted between the pistol and my eyes.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" I whispered angrily, my voice shaking.

He shook his head as he lifted his hands up in the air. "Bella, you need to _relax_," he whispered in a low voice, his eyes on mine. "We both know that you don't know how to use that and someone could get seriously hurt."

I moved my finger to the trigger with narrowed eyes. "I'm done."

"With _what?"_ he asked with a jaw that turned into ice.

I laughed as my fingers around the handle shook slightly, making my hold against the gun unsteady. "You won."

"Bella, lower the fucking gun," he ordered with gritted teeth. "Before you accidentally pull on the shit."

I shook my head, disappointment_ seeping out of my pores_ as I slowly closed my eyes, lifting my other hand from my side and placing it over my fingers that were against the handle to stop them from shaking. "I have never, _ever_, held so much hate for someone."

"Bae."

I gritted my teeth at the prickly feeling that was rising underneath my eyelids. Opening my eyes, I narrowed them at him when he took a few steps forward. "You need to _talk_ to me, because right now, I can't read your mind. I don't know what's running through i—"

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled, my voice uneven as my strength over my weakness _lost_, tears breaking through as they ran down my cheeks.

"No," he growled, looking at me incredulously. "Christ, what the fuck happened? And why are you crying? Talk to me, Bella."

I ignored him as I lifted one hand and ran it across my cheeks, wiping the tears away, _angrily_. Using the other hand, I lowered the gun and aimed it at his legs. "Three."

"God, man!" he spat, _his_ voice unsteady. "What are you doi—"

"Two."

"Put the goddamn gun down," he whispered angrily, his eyes burning with something that I didn't…recognize. "Don't you even _think_, about pulling that tr—"

I closed my eyes and pulled my pointer finger back. The power of the bullet flying through the chamber caused my body to jerk slightly. My arms lifted, throwing my aim off.

He cursed.

I gasped, my breath caught.

Did I _really_ just _shoot_ a motherfucker!

Slowly opening my eyes, I found him…

_Alive_.

Not in any way injured…

And glaring at me.

"Are you fucking _crazy?"_ he hissed, his voice higher than normal.

I cocked my head to the side and looked over at the wall beside him.

_Goddamn_ it.

Seems as though my aim…is for _shit_.

I lifted my gun again and pointed it at his kneecaps.

He narrowed his eyes at me with a growl. "Put the fucking gun _down."_

Before I got the chance to _practice_ my aim, I heard footsteps coming from behind me and groaned as I lowered the gun, quickly placing it against my back as I turned around and faced the dark hallway. "Lilly, what did I say to you about staying in the room until I told you to do otherwise?"

She clapped, ignoring me as she ran over to Edward. "Holla!"

Okay, so maybe the death penalty was a _little_ dramatic…

After all, electric chairs were never my forte.

Turning around, I glared at Edward as he bent down and placed his hands under her arms, lifting her up as he stood, letting her rest on his hip. "What's cookin' good lookin?"

I shoved the gun into my waistband as she snorted, shaking her head. "Nothin' much. What's shakin' bacon?"

"Your midget butt is shaking a little bit," he whispered, raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you cold?"

She placed her cheek against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I heard something loud," she whispered, "I got scared."

He frowned while he looked over at me, mouthing something along the lines of 'You're a fucking maniac.' I rolled my eyes on the outside as I cursed my existence on the inside. Kissing the top of her head, he kept his eyes on mine. "It was nothing but some fireworks. No worries."

I shrugged, looking away as I placed my arms across my chest.

"Why are you here?" Piggy asked as she looked into his eyes.

He smirked as he looked down at her. "You busy tonight, lady?"

She shrugged with pursed lips before raising both of her eyebrows.

"I may be."

He mocked hurt. "Then I guess that you can't come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"I was on my way to my mom and Pop's place. Emmett is coming h—"

"I'm interested!" she interrupted, nodding her head.

He snorted. "Oh, _now_ you're interested?"

She hummed. "I had to keep my options open."

Edward rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Women…"

"Piggy," I whispered with a shake of my head. "It's almost bedtime. You can see Emmett another day."

She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out as he gazed up at Edward from under her eyelashes. "But, it's _only_ seven o'clock."

"You're right," Edward whispered as he turned around and pulled the door open. Looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, he stepped out into the hallway while the Pigster clapped her hands. "We'll start heading over. Bella will meet us there after she gets ready."

"Edward, you better put her down," I whispered as I glared at him.

"We'll all see you later," he said before he spat "Toodaloo," slamming the door shut in front of them. "TUTALOOOOOOOOOO!" Lilly shouted out in the hallway, causing me to growl as I heard the sounds of both of their laughter echoing through the wall.

Toodaloo to you too, muthafuckaaaaa—lalalalalalala…

And in a _Leslie Chow_, The Hangover, kinda, sorta way.

* * *

Do you people know what I have come to realize in these past two or three fucking years?

That Edward is highly stupid _yet,_ smart at the same time.

First off, he managed to keep his undercover shit…

Well, _undercover_.

I _never_ once got the feeling of him working as a cop…

_Unless_, I was having naughty fuck-awesome dreams.

And don't look at me like _that_.

Who the hell _doesn't_ fantasize about getting knocked into the next century from a guy who's sporting a bullet proof vest?

If they're denying the shit, then they just aren't keeping it real.

Moot point.

But you know, other than that, 'Edward' and 'cop' came nowhere near each other in my head.

He was _smart_…in how he hid the shit from me. Not giving me any idea or suspicion that involved his job…well, _besides_ the fact that I actually thought that he was some kind of a male gigalo, or pimp.

Yet, Edward was _stupid_…for shooting me in the leg after I found out.

I mean, was that really goddamn _necessary_? No.

Second off, he liked having his cake and eating it too.

He had women.

And I'm sure, _many_ of them.

But I'm _not_ sure of the specific count.

I didn't go around the _world_, most likely, and label the shits…

Like, _who_ the fuck does that?

As if I'm going to waste my time, and on _you_.

Get real.

I didn't believe him for a second when he told me that Sam and I were the only ones who he has been messing with for these past months…

_Unfortunately_.

Last time that that shit happened, I couldn't really, _uh_…

Help it.

Okay, alright, call me a hooker…I deserve it.

But _this_ hooker is about to go to _rehab_.

Like I said, I'm _done_.

He was smart, in _saying_ all of the right things, and in _doing_ all of the right things, to get into my pants. Yet _stupid_, because I would gladly make a million dollar bet that he still believed that he could get into my pants, and with no problem.

Like I said before, he could play me, and in whatever kind of a game that he wanted to play me in, but _goddamn it_…

I knew _a lot_ of games…

And, I don't think that he knows this about me, but I can play a whole lot _better_.

The reason as to why my realization struck me _today_, is because I am at this time standing in front of Carlisle and Esme's house, _huffin'_ and _puffin'_…

And more than ready to _blow_ the goddamn joint down.

The kid who was both intelligent and moronic _knew _that I wouldn't have shown up at his rent's place if he didn't kidnap Piggy.

Now, I had no goddamn choice.

Can't really just _leave_ the kid in someone else's responsibility…

Even if she wasn't my own.

I was nervous, pissed off, and happy as a motherfucker…

All rolled up into one.

Shaking, grumpy, and smiling.

It was a bad combination, if you ask me.

_Failed shooting_ aside…

I was about to come face to face with Emmett.

And I wasn't ready, even though, _Christ_…

It's about goddamn time that he got out of that shit-hole.

Mixed emotions ran through me.

Letting out a deep breath, I pushed myself away from my truck.

I could _feel_ him.

His presence.

The _energy_ that always seemed to just, leave him…

Making anyone within a ten mile radius suck it up.

His laugh. I _heard_ it. Loud and clear.

Who _wouldn't_ be able to?

His arms. I _felt_ them, already.

The strength, _too_ _much_ for my small frame, yet _not_ _enough_.

His dimples, I saw. So vivid and just, contagious.

The _hate_ that I had for them, when he would use their power against me, when all that I wanted was to just, _stay_ pissed off at him, but…

Couldn't.

I walked over to the porch slowly, taking one step at a time…trying to collect my thoughts.

I _knew_ that the door was unlocked when I reached it.

And _something_ in me told me not to ring the door bell.

That doing so, would interrupt something that was _so_…

Special.

Precious.

Intimate.

I held my breath as I placed my hands against the front door before pushing it open, quietly. Looking out into the living room, I couldn't help but smile, just taking in the scene that was in front of me.

Emmett.

Leo.

In their _own_ little bubble.

They didn't notice me there as I silently remained by the door…

Just observing the encounter with blurry eyes.

Emmett had Leo sitting on top of the living room table while he sat in front of him, on the couch. Little man kept his eyes on the man as he _studied_ him, his fingers digging into the bowl that his Pop held out for him.

I couldn't really see Emmett because the back of the couch was facing me, but from his _recognizable_ low _voice_ and Leo's facial expressions…

I can figure it out.

One look into that kiddo's eyes, told me _more_ than I needed to know.

Holding the bowl out towards the little dude, my brother's voice shined with amusement. "Soo," he whispered, "I take it that ha—" he paused, a snort leaving his throat as Leo grabbed a handful of mashed bananas and shoved it into his mouth, smearing even more food over his messy cheeks. Clearing his throat, Emmett tried again. "So, judging from the way that you eat, I take it that you have been hanging out with Auntie Bella, yeah?"

Leo looked up at him as he brushed his dirty hands down his shirt, his bright blue eyes reflecting against Emmett's. "Bewwa."

Emmett hummed as he lifted his hand and ran it across Leo's cheeks, wiping away the bananas that were smeared around his mouth.

_Uh oh._

I pursed my lips and covered my mouth, waiting for Leo's reaction.

His little blue's narrowed as he growled, all deep like, smacking Em's hands away at the same time, like 'you must be out of your mind.'

Emmett groaned, shaking his head as Leo took another handful of mashed fruit before rubbing it against his cheeks, forgetting about actually eating the shit. "Yeah. Definitely been eating with Aunt B."

Little man looked into Em's eyes and nodded his head quickly.

And I knew that he didn't do it because he _agreed_ with his Pop, it was just a _new thing_ that he picked up.

_Nodding_.

Like…at _everything_, and especially when he dealt with women.

I'm sure that Rose had something to do with that.

"Let me see you for a second," Emmett whispered, lowering his head as he placed his hand underneath Leo's chin, lifting it in his direction.

The kiddo scrunched his eyebrows together as he kicked his chubby little _chuck wearing_ feet, hitting his Pop's knees in the process.

And I knew what Emmett was doing.

Just soaking him in.

_His_ little man.

A part of him and Rose…

In _one_.

I lifted my hand and ran my fingers underneath my eyes, wiping away the silent tears that fell from them.

And for once, they weren't caused by pain.

Leo's eyes met mine a few seconds later and he screeched, pointing a little finger at me over Emmett's shoulder.

"Did you just _screech?"_ Emmett asked in slight repulse. Leo screeched again and he groaned. "Shi—ooot. And here I thought that only chicks did that ship, eliminating the P and bringing in the T."

And, I was _home_.

Just like that.

"BEWWA! WOOK! WOOK!"

I placed my pointer finger over my lips, silently telling him to shh.

But of course, Leo being, well…_Leo_…

He didn't like to _shh._

"BEWWA! BEWWA! BEWWA!"

Emmett looked over his shoulder before his eyes met my own.

"Kiddo."

I gave him a small smile while I kept my eyes on him as I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me slowly. "Emmett."

His eyes never left mine as he quickly stood up before lifting Leo off of the table, placing him on the couch where he was sitting at a moment ago. "You look a little different," he whispered after a minute.

I shrugged, placing my arms behind me as I tucked my thumbs into my back pockets. I knew that he was just, _thinking_ of something to say. He's always been so uncomfortable with silence.

I remember when Rose and Emmett used to fight.

To them, it was like…foreplay.

But anyway, he would argue, shout, yell, etc, fucking etc…where she would just remain silent and calm.

And, I'm just letting you guys know, when this chick gives you the silent treatment, expect for it to be for a good goddamn while.

He couldn't _take it_.

It literally _irked_ him to the point where he would give up and say that he's sorry, make it real genuine, even when he was the one who was right and she was in the wrong.

Placing his hands into his pockets, his face fell for a second as he took my silence and shock of _finally_ seeing him, as anger towards him.

I rolled my eyes before I started running over towards him.

He grinned as his own feet moved, meeting me halfway, arms open.

I jumped when I was close enough and wrapped my arms around his neck as I let go of the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

Tightening his arms around my waist as he held me up, he laughed.

"God, B. I missed you."

I choked on my voice before clearing my throat, clinging onto him as I nodded against his shoulder. "I missed you too, Em."

And we stood there.

Well, _he_ stood there, while _I_ clung onto him like a money.

Just holding onto each other, _reuniting_.

Leaning away from me after a couple of minutes went by in silence, his arms loosened. I followed suit, my eyes running themselves across his face as I soaked in his features. He grinned, letting his fingers wipe my tears away from my cheeks.

"You're paler," I whispered, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Sun block," he explained before he teased me with a "You're darker."

"_Yeah_ _right_. You're skinnier."

"Jail food. You're fatter."

I smiled, slapping his cheek a bit. "Shut up. Your muscles got bigger."

"What's new? You're still scrawny."

"Eat shit." Cocking my head to the side, I winked at him. "You grew a bit more handsome."

"_As if_ my looks can get any better," he replied before he shrugged, his eyes roaming my face. "You're _aight."_

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you." I lifted my hand and grimaced as I ran it through his hair. "You got a fro."

He ran his own fingers through my hair with a cringe. "Women dig it. Your hair's brittle."

"Cheap conditioner." Narrowing my eyes at him now, I changed the goddamn course. "You're a _cop."_

…

Mmhmm.

I _expected_ the silence, and the wide eyes, even the grimace.

What I _didn't_ expect, was his _avoidance_.

"Kiddo," he whispered, finally finding his voice as he looked away from me. "Before you even start with interrogating me, I'm telling you that my lips are sealed. I'm _not_ going to tell you what's going on."

I glared at him as I pushed him away from me, unwrapping my legs from around his waist as he lowered me down to the floor. "You're hiding something, that for some reason, deals with _me_ in some way. Don't you king after the F.U.C deny the S.H.I.T."

He scratched the back of his neck as he raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded towards the couch where Leo sat at in explanation, with an empty bowl over his head.

Emmett pursed his lips as he turned his attention back to me. Seeing my expression, _of death_, he groaned as he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry, Kiddo. I can't say anyth—"

"You _can_," I interrupted, narrowing my eyes at him, "and you _will!"_

He returned my anger as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You hid _poop_ from me for years, for my own good," he whispered, "so no. You can't force me to tell you crap."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, my lip twitching angrily as I raised an eyebrow.

Placing his arms across his chest, he nodded. "Oh yeah."

I cocked my head to the side with a grin before I lifted my knee up and brought it to the sac, in one swift movement.

_And_, I should just take the time at this moment and congratulate my own goddamn self, because that was the _hardest_ hit against the sac that I have ever given.

"Jesus Christ, Heaven on earth!" he yelped, falling to the ground as his hands shot down to his hopefully crushed sac of _shit_.

I looked over at Little dude when I heard him snort while he clapped his hands together, his eyes on his Pop, who was currently positioned in a fetal state.

Placing my arms across my chest, I called his name and smirked when a hiccup escaped his throat as he lifted his gaze from the _man vag_ who was now crying on the floor. "Your Pop's making a big mistake, yeah?"

He nodded, his eyes _completely_ distracted.

And _that_, my friends, is why Rose makes an excellent mother.

"Don't you think that he _deserved_ that, little man?"

He continued nodding, his eyes darting around the room.

And I bow down…

Handing the 'Mother Of The Year' award to the one and only, Rosalie.

Congratu—_fucking_—lations, mama!

_Oh no, Rosalie…don't cry. This is a good thing!_

She brushes my hand away dramatically as she shakes her head.

_Oh, what is that? These are happy tears?_

She gives me a nod as I spot a _twinkle_ in her eye.

_Yeah, well…me too, bitch. Me too._

Emmett closed his eyes, his breathing slow as he tried controlling the pain. "Buddy," he groaned, "stop agreeing with Aunt Bella."

"MY. POP. LIKES. PENIS."

"PWOPS LIKES PEENUS!"

And, you know what?

I need a moment…

Because that was by far, the _clearest_ statement that has ever escaped the little dude's mouth.

Pride ran through my bones, _re—calcifying_ the shit.

Mostly because, goddamn _it_…

That was _genius_.

"What in the world is going on in h—"

I looked over my shoulder as I heard Esme's voice. "Hey," I whispered, grinning at her as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Bambina," she whispered in a stunned gasp before placing her hand over her mouth as she noticed my brother slash sister, who was _still_ crying, like a goddamn elephant. "What happened?"

"We're bonding," I explained in a shrug.

"Bonding? But why is he crying?"

"He's emotional," I answered…like, _obviously_.

She scrunched her eyebrows together while she cocked her head to the side, looking down at Em. "Well, I guess that this is a touching time right now, but I have _never_ seen this young man cry, and in a way that sounds like he's in a lot of pa—"

"What is all of that noise?" Rose interrupting, pushing herself through the door with Piggy placed over her hip.

I nodded my head towards the drama queen on the floor.

She took one look at Emmett before narrowing her eyes at me. "Did you hurt _it?"_ she asked in a hiss, nodding towards Emmett's _vicinity_.

I shrugged while she bent down and placed Piggy on the floor, who in return ran towards Leo. Rose walked over to Em and stood by him as she laid her hands over her hips while glaring a hole through my skull. "I didn't even get the chance to _use it_ yet, and here you, cockblocking me already, you bi—"

I coughed, interrupting her as I nodded towards Leo, who coughed and then burped…in Piggy's _face_.

She grimaced as she leaned back some, waving her hand in front of her nose. Narrowed her eyes at Leo, she shook her head. "_Men_."

"God, I taught you well, little one," Pixie stated in a whisper, stepping out of the kitchen as she nodded, _satisfied_. Blue Eyes followed behind her as he rolled his eyes, along with Carlisle, who grinned.

I shook my head in disbelief as Rose bent down and placed her hand over Emmett's _thrill drill_, just…rubbing the shit. "That's not how you usually calm down a crying _man-baby_."

Carlisle groaned when he followed my gaze. Looking away quickly, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Christ," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "These kids are _far-fetched_."

"You female dog!"Rose spat as she glared at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Jake as he walked out of the kitchen _barking_ at me, bread crumbs falling out of his mouth. "You _better_ not be howling at me, you idiot."

He grinned as he placed his arms across his chest, giving me the eye.

Cocking my head to the side, I returned the gesture. "Do you like the color red, J?"

He swallowed, practically choking on his carbs as he narrowed his eyes at me. I looked down at Emmett and nodded towards Jake. "Ask him if he likes the color red, Em."

"Why would I ask him if he likes the color red, you sac destroyer?"

"Oh, I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe because he saw a lot of it, and on Rose, specifically."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at J, who in return avoided his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck, causing my grin? To fucking _widen_. "J sported wood all day, and in hot weather, as your lady walked around in a red bra and panty set. And, lets keep in mind that Rose was also preggers, so her pips—eliminating the P's and replacing them with T's, were looking quite amazing. _Voluptuous_ even."

Jake's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, along with Pop's and Jasper's.

Ma grinned as she rolled her eyes, Rose and Pix following suit…

And would you look at that…

Piggy _too_.

I looked over at Leo and narrowed my eyes at him.

He nodded his head, and _quickly_, as his eyes stayed on the ceiling.

_Golden_.

"What!" Emmett growled, his eyes imitating J's last name.

"In addition, she was wearing hooker heals half the time," I whispered. "Oh, and he saw her sparkle box. Clear as day, too. He was _hypnotized_ by the sight of it, actually."

Emmett pushed himself off of the floor and Jake groaned as he held his hands up in the air, shaking his head.

I looked over at the front door as it was pushed open and saw Edward walk inside with Sam behind him.

Great.

No, _terrific_.

Closing the door behind them, Edward nodded towards Emmett as he raised an eyebrow at Pop. "Does he have a G.U.N on him?"

Carlisle shook his head as he grinned. "Negative."

"Oh my gosh!" Sam whispered, gripping onto Edward's arm as she looked at Emmett with fear in her eyes. "Is that the uh, _murderer?"_

I rolled my eyes as Edward looked at her like the idiot that she was, brushing her hand off of him. Rose's glare switched from me to her. "Don't talk about my man meat like that, you freak."

Esme pursed her hips as she shook her head. "Relax, my Rosalie."

Blue Eyes raised an eyebrow at the Pix, who grinned in return as she bit onto her top lip. _'You want some of this?'_ she mouthed, discreetly pointing to her tits.

He gulped with a nod, his eyes stuck on the prize…

Or uh…_prizes._

These two. Completely oblivious to the world around them.

I turned my attention to J as I heard him trying to calm Emmett down as he started stomping towards him. "Come on, man! I didn't _mean_ to! I walked into the room and it was just…_there_…and _uncovered!"_

"It sure was," I whispered with a nod as I placed my arms across my chest. "The diamonds on that sparkle box _do_ get your attention."

"The baby was coming!" J tried, ignoring me as he continued walking around the room, dodging Emmett. He lifted his hands up and threw them in the air, waving them at the predator's face. "My hands, Em! _Look_ at my hands!"

"Your hands were otherwise _occupied_, Jake."

He glared at me as he tripped over the rug a bit. "You need to shut the truck up, eliminating you know what!"

I nodded with pursed lips as I headed towards the kitchen door. "Fine, you're right. I apologize." Looking over my shoulder, I smirked. "Jake also offered her his pickle, Em. I just wanted to add that."

"I'm going to _kill_ you," Emmett hissed, grabbing onto J's neck before wrapping his arm around it.

"No way!" Jake choked, clenching his eyes shut as he lifted his hand and placed it under Emmett's arm, trying to pry it off. "_She_ was the one who wanted pickles!" Looking at Rose, he coughed as Emmett's grip tightened. "It was all _you_, tell him that! You made me drink the juice afterwards!"

Idiot, right?

"You're dead!" Em growled, shaking the kid. "You sick son of a duck, eliminating the D and replacing it with a F!"

I snorted as I walked through the kitchen door. Heading over to the cabinet that contained the whiskey that Pop _always_ had available for me, I shook my head.

This is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

After literally _one and a half hours_ of arguing with Esme, I gave up.

Jesus Christ up in _Heaven!_

She could work a bitch to her breaking point, and come out _unscathed_.

I mean…

The lady didn't even have a hair out of place after the whole ordeal.

_Me_, on the other hand?

I needed to call the goddamn hairdresser, dermatologist, _and_ dentist.

_Maybe_ even a therapist.

I had bald spots. _And_, my lip was sore, _bleeding_ even. My _teeth? _Novocain was definitely in order.

We have been arguing, back and forth, on the _same_ goddamn points.

Those _points_ being Piggy...and Edward.

It went something a little like this:

Esme, _AKA the Demon who was all about taking your goddamn soul: "_Bella, sweetheart, you're going out. The little princess is going to stay with Carlisle and I, and you and my son are going to work through the problems that you guys are having. By the end of tonight, I expect you two to be best friends again."

Me, _AKA the reasonable one_: "Esme, _sweetheart_…I am _not_ going to go out, and the little girl _is_ going to come home with me. Your son and I do _not_ need to work _anything_ out."

Esme _AKA the fright train_: "Now you listen to me, and you listen _good_. I have no problem in telling the chief of police—my _husband_ mind you, to give a certain _pain in the butt, stubborn woman,_ an order on _who or who will not, keep or not keep_ the kid. Don't tempt me. And yes, Bella, I think that you and Edward have _issues_ with each other that need to be fixed. I don't think that you guys realize this but the two of you are going to end up getting married. Now, I know that it won't be for some time, but it's _going_ to happen. I should also state that I _expect_ a whole bunch of grandchildren running around. Now, my only request is that it happens sooner rather than later, because lets face it, I enjoy being a young grandmother. With that said, I do _not_ condone violence. Don't you forget that I do know everything or if I don't, I have absolutely no issues with finding things out for myself. This includes the little stunt that you pulled today when my son came over to your apartment to pick you up. Do you know what I _do_ with girls who pull a gun on my only son?"

Me, AKA the person who is currently gaping at the woman that is standing in front of me: "Are you _high_, Esme?"

Esme, AKA the woman who is stunned by my question, even though it was a valid one, seeing as to how her eyes were kind of glossed over. "No, Bambina. I am not high."

But then she cocked her head to the side while she lowered her gaze from my face down to my tummy, where she _smiled_.

And this held out for about _fifteen_ minutes.

During that long and agonizing time, I was just trying to figure out what the hell she smoked before this whole thing started.

Me: First of all, Ma…I can't even _believe_ that you're honestly trying to threaten me with the cops. I'm pretty sure that I could get away with it anyway, seeing as to how my goddamn _brother_ is in the force. And, second of all, your son shot me, Esme! So, I apologize if your feelings are hurt, but you don't have to worry about it because as it turns out, my aim was for shit."

Esme glared at me.

Me: "_Poop_. My aim is for _poop_."

Esme: "Listen, Bambina. Just go out, enjoy the night with your friends and don't worry about the kid. I don't drink except on occasions and I haven't smoked reefer since I was twenty five. You're behaving as if I don't know what I'm doing. I have raised Edward and Alice ever since they were little kids."

Me: "I never said that you didn't have the ability to watch the kid, Ma. And, I appreciate you letting me know that you're not some kind of a alcoholic, _except_ on occasion. I'm just going to ignore the fact that you just referred to pot as _reefer_. And about Piggy, I don't feel comfortable with leaving her in an environment where she's not used t—"

"Bye, Bella!"

I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes at the Pigster, who in return gave me a big smile as she waved her hand at me, riding on Carlisle's back who was on all fours.

Esme: Looking a little like Edward, _the know it all_. "Lilly is in good hands, Bambina. Now go, drink, don't do drugs, and _talk_ to Edward.

And this is how it continued. Back and forth, forth and back.

I mean, God! The woman was _unstoppable_.

So here I am, walking up to the club where I am supposed to meet up with everyone. I walked in and spotted some of them by the bar, lined up against the counter as they all took a hold of the shots that were in front of them. Heading over, I grinned when Pixie raised her glass and shouted "To dicks and balls!"

Edward groaned, shaking his head. "No, that's fucking inappropriate."

"I have no problems in _inappropriate_," Blue Eyes stated with an simple shrug before pulling me into him and laying his arm over my shoulder. Looking over at Pix, he winked as he tipped his cowboy hat at her. The chick blushed, lowering her head in response.

"Fucking cowboy hat," Edward growled, reaching above my head as he smacked the back of Jasper's dome, causing said hat to fall off of him.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Jasper as he glared at Edward, who in return smirked as he waved his fingers in front of him, silently telling him to _bring it._ "Alright, come on," she whispered, placing her hand over his arm as she pulled Edward away from his cousin. "I'm getting fucking thirsty over here." Lifting her glass above her head, she slammed her other hand against the counter. "Tits and ass!"

"And _that's_ why you're my goddamn partner," Edward whispered as he placed his arm over her shoulders, giving the top of her head a kiss as he pulled her into his side, his other hand that held the glass raised up in the air. "Tits and motherfuckin' ass!"

Blue Eyes, Matt, Dick, Sarah and Pixie followed, downing their shots. Grimacing as they slammed the empty glasses on the table, I looked down and raised an eyebrow at my full one.

Bringing it up to my nose, I gagged when the stench of tequila wafted up my nostrils. Lifting my gaze, I raised an eyebrow at some kid who was standing in between Matt and Pix. He kept his eyes on me as he grinned, lifting his own glass up to his mouth before drinking it, _slowly_.

Well fuck me sideways and call me a hamster.

He was _fine_.

No…

I mean, _like_…

_Really, really_ fine.

Break me off a piece of that goddamn Kit Kat bar.

I kept my eyes on his as he kept his on mine. 'You don't want it?" he mouthed, one side of his lip raised higher than the other.

I looked over my shoulder, licking my _suddenly_ dry lips.

Edward's back was facing me as he talked to Sarah and Sam…

They weren't paying attention to anyone but themselves.

_Oh_.

Kid must have meant that question for _me_.

Well, _Christ_. That's embarrassing.

I definitely just did one of those _'Are you talking to me?'_ things.

I grimaced at myself before turning back around. Looking over at the kid's direction, I rolled my eyes when he pursed his lips, lowering his head as his skin flushed.

Like…

I wanted to _bite_ him.

Lifting his head again, he raised an eyebrow at me as he gave a quick nod towards my still full shot glass. 'Hell no,' I mouthed with a cringe.

He smiled as he reached across Pix and Blue Eyes, who were_ again_, in their own little bubble, and held his hand out in my direction. "I'll take care of it," he whispered.

_And_, I almost came.

No.

I mean.

_Christ_.

His voice.

It was definitely kind of _gruff_…

And in all of the right places.

I whispered a thanks as I lifted my hand, getting ready to hand it over to him. When it reached his fingertips, Edward's shot out from behind me and grabbed it before pulling it back. "Don't be a pussy, Bae."

"Who exactly do you think you are?" I gritted, looking at him over my shoulder.

He rolled his eyes as he held the glass right by my mouth. "Don't be a girl. Drink it."

"No," I spat, brushing his hand away from my face, making some of the liquor spill out as I turned around and faced him. "I don't fucking want it."

"Shut up," he whispered, smirking his cocky little smirk. "_Do_ it."

"Okay," I whispered, holding my hand out for the glass.

His expression of cockiness disappeared for a second, _surprised _that I actually agreed, before coming back full swing as he handed it over to me. _"_That's what I'm talking about, baby."

Bringing the shit up to my mouth, I smirked at Edward, who returned the gesture as he placed his arms across his chest. When the revolting liquor touched my lips, I quickly diverted the glass and tossed it at his face instead. "Baby that!" I growled at his _jaw dropping self_ as I threw the empty glass on the floor.

"God—_dah dah dah dayyum!"_ Matt shouted with pursed lips.

I went to walk away but Edward grabbed onto my arm, stopping me. I looked up at him and gritted my teeth as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What the hell is your problem with me today?"

Ignoring him, I kept my eyes on his as I reached out and snatched Sarah's beer bottle out of her hand. Holding it over one of Edward's shoulders, I turned it upside down and let his shirt _drown_ in the shit.

When the bottle was pronounced empty, I reached into my back jeans pocket and took out a ten dollar bill before calmly wrapping it around the bottle and handing it back to his partner, whose eyes danced with amusement as she glanced back and forth between Edward and I.

"Are you done?" Edward asked, his eyes showing me that he was _more_ than pissed off.

I shook my head as I turned around and grabbed onto Alice's mixed drink that was sitting on the counter. Facing Edward again, I got on my tippy toes and tilted the glass over his head…

Letting the blue liquor with _ice, _soak up his precious sex locks.

I cocked my head to the side, grinning at his glaring eyes, as I lowered my hand, placing the empty glass back onto the bar. "_Now_, I'm done."

He nodded, his jaw tense, as he lifted one arm and placed it over his shoulder. Keeping his eyes on mine, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it at me afterwards.

And _yeah_, I stared at his body, like I goddamn _always_ do.

And mhm, he _smirked_ at my staring, like he _goddamn_ always did.

"Uh, Excuse me, son."

We both turned our heads towards the bar, raising an eyebrow at the bartender, who was obviously interrupting _my_ _shit_. He pointed at the kid who was standing in front of me with a shake of his head. "This is a dance club, not a strip joint. Shirts are required."

"You got that, you prostitute?"

"Again with the _prostitute_ bullshit, Bae?"

"Again," I confirmed with gritted teeth, quickly grabbing onto his nipples as I twisted the shit out of them, causing him to growl a mumbled curse word.

"Uhm, that was _highly_ unnecessary, Bella."

Looking over at Sam, I narrowed my eyes at her as Edward groaned while brushing my hands away. "Christ!" he spat, placing his fingers over his reddened buds as he massaged them gently.

Pointing my finger at Sam, I turned my glare to her. "Stay out of it."

"He's my man!" she whispered angrily with narrowed eyes, pointing a finger right back at me. "So, no! I am not staying out of anything!"

Sarah snorted, shaking her head as she called over the bartender.

"Rooounnnd _two!"_ Blue Eyes shouted, slamming his hand on the counter as Pix lifted her own and _pounded_ her fist up in the air.

Matt whistled before lifting his hand, making it into a microphone. "We have Bella on one corner, approximately 115 pounds of unadulterated feistiness! Over here, we have _24 hour_ sunshine Sam, whose weight is unknown. Let's do the damn thing!"

Sam rolled her eyes before she placed her hands over her hips, looking at me with disgust. "I am not stooping down to _her_ level."

_My level?_

Oh.

_Alright_.

Motherfucker.

Edward groaned as I kept my eyes on Sam and lifted my hand, placing my fingers over my earlobe as I pulled off my _ear ring._ After repeating the shit with my other ear, I handed my _jewelry_ over to Pix, who rolled her eyes as she _took_ them.

The thing is…

I _never_ wear ear rings.

I just…I _always_ wanted to do that shit.

And of course, the bitch provided me with the perfect _opportunity_.

Sarah pushed Edward out of her way before walking up to me. As she handed me her beer with pursed lips, she ran a hand towel against my forehead, _cooling me off. _I brought the bottle up to my lips and took a long pull of the liquid before she nodded in satisfaction. "You ready?" I raised an eyebrow and she growled "Do the shit right" as she smacked the skin out of my ass…

Causing me to snort, and then choke…

Seeing as to how I was still drinking.

Blue Eyes patted my back, decreasing my likelihood of dying from aspiration before bringing his hands up to my shoulders, where he massaged them. Leaning down to my ear, he looked over at Sam. "She's a little taller than you, Brown Eyes…so if she gets you in a headlock, don't hesitate to just bite the shit out of her tit."

I nodded, cracking my knuckles. "Headlock. Bite tit. Got it."

"Get a good hold on it too," Matt whispered, nodding at me. "Don't be afraid to just stick your head into her shirt and _motor boat_ the shit."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And how would motor boating her tits cause any harm?"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't."

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. "Your poor mother…"

"I'm not fighting you, Bella."

I grinned at Sam's interruption. "I slept with Edward."

Her eye twitched.

"Well, actually…I wouldn't call it _sleeping_." Shaking my head, my grin widened. "No. We definitely, _definitely_ weren't sleeping."

A small growl escaped her lips.

"And, this whole non-sleeping thing? Mm. It happened many times."

Her fists clenched.

"Also…he absolutely _hates_ vanilla ice cream and ranch dressing, bitch."

And then she _flew_ at me, like a goddamn bat, while she _squeaked_.

Weird, I know.

Before her teeth got the chance of digging into my neck, Edward took a hold of her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is definitely not happening right now."

"Did you not _hear_ what she said?" Sam _squeaked_ again, pushing his arms off of her before facing him.

Edward groaned as he ran his hand down his face. "Just _ignore_ her, Sam, fuck! What _is_ it with you chicks?"

"Was any of it true, Edward?" she asked him with narrowed eyes and hands over her hips.

Blue Eyes whistled as he walked away.

Matt grimaced, following him.

Sarah snorted, staying put.

Pix grinned, doing exactly the same.

"We're not _together_, Sam," Edward whispered, lowering his head as he shook it. "You know that shit. I told you from the beginning."

"Was any of it true?" she asked with gritted teeth, repeating herself.

He avoided my raised eyebrow while he lifted his head and placed his arms across his chest. "I'm not looking for anymore more than a fuck."

I lowered my head and grinned…

But _not_ _really._

It was fake, _just_ like he was.

"Why does everyone look so serious?"

My head snapped up to James' voice. He smirked at me as he stood behind Edward and I narrowed my eyes at him in return. "What are you doing here?"

Stepping next to Edward, he laughed as he patted his shoulder. "Well I was waiting for a call that I was _supposed_ to receive," he whispered as he nodded at me. "No call though, so I talked to Emmett, who directed me here."

"I guess that I forgot," I whispered, placing my hoodie over my head before shoving my hands into my pockets.

He cocked his head to the side. "You seem to have problems with that lately, yeah?"

I nodded as I looked away. "It seems so."

"Well it's a good thing that I caught you," he replied while Edward's jaw tensed as he lowered his head. "I have something to tell you so can we talk outside?"

I nodded even though I wanted no part in talking to him. James didn't wait for me as he turned around, heading for the front doors, because he knew that I would follow.

Walking past Sam, I lowered my head as I stopped a few feet away from her. Placing my hand over her elbow, I looked at her. "Listen, Sam…I didn't me—"

She shook her head, interrupting me with an avoided gaze. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

I nodded as I dropped my hand. "I'll see you guys later," I whispered, looking at everyone except Edward before I started walking to the exit.

I spotted James leaning against my truck, smoking a cigarette. While I headed over, he met my eyes with a smile, slowly exhaling his smoke.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

He laughed as he flicked the stick over my head. Leaning against my truck again, he smirked. "How does it feel to have Em back home?"

Placing my arms across my chest, I shrugged. "Well, he's my goddamn brother, James. How do you think it feels?"

He nodded, pulling out his pack of Marlboros before taking another one out. Keeping his eyes on mine me as he cupped his hand over the fire, he lit his cigarette. "You must feel free, yeah?"

_"Free?"_

"Seeing as to how Rose and Leo are out of your hands," he clarified.

I gritted my teeth, not liking the sound of little man's name coming out of his mouth. Cocking his head to the side a bit, he raised a brow at me. "You know a man who goes by the name of Mark Smith, B?"

I lowered my arms from my chest and placed them behind me before shoving my hands into my back pockets. "No," I lied.

"No?" he asked, inhaling smoke.

"That's what I said," was my response.

He hummed with a nod while he tossed the cigarette down on the ground by his feet. "Well, I'll tell you about him. Mark Smith, high school teacher, aged thirty four. This man lived on Eastburn Road, alone."

"Well, thanks for telling me about the dude," I replied, sarcastically.

"Mark had a kid who goes by the name of Lillian Smith, seven years of age. The little princess lived with his ex wife, who is a client of mine."

I kept my eyes on him, trying not to show any emotion as my hands turned into fists. "She's actually quite adorable, that little kid. Do you agree?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

James grinned as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you take me as being stupid, Bella?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow at him.

"When I came over today," he started, ignoring my question, "I saw a school bag with the initials of L.S written across it. That _same_ bag was right next to a pair of chucks that were clearly fit for a _seven year old." _

"What does any of this have to do with me, James?"

"_Everything."_

I rolled my eyes as lifted both of my hands up in the air, giving him the finger(s) as I turned around and headed for…

_Nowhere_ in particular, seeing as to how James was standing against my goddamn truck, coveting the motherfucker.

But I didn't give a shit…

I'd _so_ rather walk around in a continuous circle for an entire day than stay with him for one more second, what with all of his cryptic bullshit.

"Mark Smith's dead."

I froze.

"Suicide. Night of August 3rd."

I closed my eyes, hoping that I didn't hear what I _just_ goddamn heard.

"A week ago?"

"That's correct."

_"Suicide?"_

"That's what they _say."_

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you even telling me this, James?"

"Because it seems as though _Lilly Bean_ is going to be spending more and more time with you." Stepping up to me, he smirked as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through my hair. "Which will mean that _me and you_ will be spending more time together."

"I'm out."

"No," he whispered, his voice showing amusement, "you're _not_."

"Watch me," I spat, pushing him away from my goddamn space.

"The only thing that I'll be _watching_ if you leave…is that little girl following behind her Pop's footsteps."

"You killed him," I stated, my whole body shaking…

But I wasn't cold, bitches.

Or _scared_.

I was fucking _heated_.

He shrugged with pursed lips as he placed his hands into his pockets.

And _I_ flew towards him, like a goddamn bat, as _I_ squeaked.

I gritted my teeth when I felt hands pulling me back _right when I was so close_, wrapping their arms around my waist.

"What's going on here?"

I looked over my shoulder, pushing J's arms off from around me. He raised an eyebrow at me while he placed his fingers through my belt loops, holding me in place. "Nothing," I spat.

"What happened?" J asked, ignoring me as he looked over at James.

"Nothing," he whispered, smiling as he kept his eyes on me.

Looking up at Jake, I shook my head, placing my hoodie over my hair. "I'm leaving…I think that I drank too much or something."

"You okay?" he asked, knowing that something was wrong.

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around him. "Can you tell Emmett and Rose that I'll see them later?"

"Sure," he whispered, kissing the top of my forehead.

Stepping into of my truck as James moved away, my mind was…

Made up.

I knew what I _needed_ to do.

And there was _nothing_ that was going to stand in my way.

I wasn't taking _no_ for an answer.

My importance in this whole goddamn situation, was _insane_.

I didn't understand it.

You know what though? I'm done sitting around.

I am going to find out, and I knew of only _one_ way in doing that.

But first, I needed to figure out a way on how the fuck I was going to tell a seven year old that her pop wasn't coming back home.

Then, I needed to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

Yes, I definitely left it like that...I mean, this chapter was too long =/

But, hope you guys liked it=)

Until next time bitches =)


	5. Book Two: Chapter Five: Nothing

I'm backkkkk, and with another update in the same goddamn weekend, Wooh!

Any-who, I just finished this chapter, and I really didn't have any time to look over it, so, I apologize beforehand if there's any typos! I really wanted to get it out to you guys before I started this hectic week of studying my ass off...

**Aditi**: I will get rid of Sam, as a matter of fact, in the next like...maybe two chapters. Stick with me! And this chapter should give you some intake on how B is planning on finding out the big secret =)

**Noame**: Glad you loved the Sam part =) She'll be in a couple more chapters (maybe 2 or 3) before i gotta boot her ass.

**Kbelikov**: awe shit! haha! Glad you enjoyed the chap!

**Millie**: Girl, I know! Everyone hates James and his goddamn motives! Yeah, Sam will take a hike, soon. I know, I had to do that to Lilly, but no worries, all will work out =)

**Arabian**: haha, true that! Thank ya doll!

**Sylvia**: Yesss, Emmett's back! And I wanted to add him more in this chapter, but uhm...I had a valid excuse as to why I didn't...hope you enjoy =) lol. Oh, and Esme was looking at B's stomach cause she went a lil overboard when she was talking to B about having babies...she was just kinda day dreamin =) There will be a throwdown, and I'm not sure if it will be with Sam, but I'm sure I could find another chick that could get a beat down from our B. As with the EPOV...I dunno =/ If after this quarter, everything works out, I have three weeks off...so then I would def make another EPOV...it's just really hard to do so...but i may add little bits and pieces here and there.

**Twig**: We'll find out what James is all about soon...he does have a secret of his own. Yes, all about Em and B bonding =) Brother sister love and all that bullshit =) Glad you enjoyed the chap girly.

**Purplemeltdown**: uh. Me too, lol.

**LookingformyEdward**: Glad you enjoyed it =)

**Kfoll**: Oh yes, new hot guy will def make re-appearances =) And there will be action, no worries. My b is no pushover, she'll show Edward, that's for sure.

**Bearygirl**: B will tell Edward what's going on...give her some time =/ Even though you're prob like Hello Koukla! This is the fucking sequel! And yeah, i kinda enjoy torturing you m'effers! lol.

**Letrobstenluv**: Sorry you were disappointed with the last chap =/ But sometimes people realizing that they love each other comes with struggles, and Im really trying to make this story more realistic. B and Edward are going to be spending a lot more time together, and shit will work out, even though it might seem like it won't. And Edward will break her shell...i just made B into a really stubborn little bitch and I can't just...have her give into him as soon as she realizes that she loves him.

**shysky**: Is it a good loss of words, or a bad loss of words? lol. And we'll find out how James found out about all of that shit about B, don't rule Edward into a complete dick yet =) And Piggy? No worries, she's in good hands.

**Awcacw**: Glad you loved it =) We'll find out what happens to Piggy in the next chap, no worries =) haha, what can I say? B is strait up gangsta yo!

**And Daisy**: I don't have your message open at the current time, so hopefully I answer your questions right =/ But a) I am guessing the ages go like this: (sorry, I kinda lost track) but B is around 24. Edward is uhm...25. Rose is...24. Pix is...24. Jasper is...uhm...26. LOL! And I definitely just approximated that shit, sorry =/ b) No, Edward and Alice are step brother and sister...and they were adopted by Esme...who is Edward's biological pop. I hope I didn't make any mistakes in that from the previous story, i had that in mind the whole time. c) Sarah is Edward's partner and an undercover narcotics officer. SHe will in the prequel in like 2 chapters.

* * *

"What's today's date?"

I looked up at Carlisle and raised an eyebrow. "Why would the _date_ be of any importance?"

"Because I'm wondering if it's April 1st," he replied. "Because…if it is… then you coming over to talk to me about this would make sense."

I placed my arms across my chest as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Looks like Pop had jokes.

He leaned back into his chair and lifted his arms, interlacing his fingers together before placing his hands behind his head. "This _must_ be some kind of a joke, Bella."

"No, Carlisle," I argued, shaking my head, "this is _no_ joke. I know that I come out as a comedian on most days, but today isn't one of them."

"Sweetheart," he whispered, shaking his head. "You can not come in here and ask me that, like it's _nothing_."

I nodded while I sat up a bit. "You're right. I did not come in here and ask you that like it was nothing. It's _something_. And I am _not_ leaving here until you make it happen."

"Christ," he mumbled, running his hands down his face. Looking at me with scrunched eyebrows, he cocked his head to the side. "What made you decide to do this?"

I kept my eyes on him as I stood up, ignoring his question. "Pop, I am not taking _no_ for an answer. So stop wasting time, and do it!"

"Bella, this isn't possible," he started, sitting up in his chair. "There is prep that would need to be done. Training, so to speak. You can't just start at this level, there's procedures that need to be completed prior to you climbing up the chain."

"Well, _I_ know someone, _who_ knows someone."

He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded my head towards him.

He grinned, shaking his head as he leaned back into his chair. "I may be the chief, sweetheart, but…there's _policies_."

"_Screw_ the policies," I told him with a shrug.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he pointed to himself. "I'm _all_ about the policies."

"Well, I want this, Carlisle. And your wife and daughter seem to agree with me." Cocking my head to the side, I smirked. "Do you know, the _power_ of us three up against you? Pssh, you have no choice."

"I _do_ have a choice, Bella…and I already made my decision."

I raised an eyebrow, placing my arms across my chest.

"What you're requesting? It's _impossible_. And I apologize, but there is nothing that I can do."

I grinned as I sat back down in my chair. "Esme!"

His jaw tightened as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Pixie!"

He growled as he placed his head up against the back of his chair.

I, in return, smiled like a motherfucker.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures, and all of _that_ jazz.

I looked over my shoulder when Ma and Pix stood by the door with both of their eyebrows raised. "What's up, Bella Boo?"

"He's being difficult," I stated, nodding my head towards Pop.

Esme walked in and stood by me with her eyes on him. "And, what's the problem?"

"What do you mean, _'what's the problem?'_ This young woman is telling me that she wants to join the team, and you ask me what the problem is?

Pix nodded, like _mmhmm and what?_

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Esme a bit as he sat up. "Bella here can not possibly be a cop, let alone a _narcotics_ officer. This specific team was individually picked and went through _months_ of training. Do you know just how many highly trained officers in the department are on the waiting list, praying to be considered? No one can just jump into it…it's unheard of."

"Well I disagree," Ma said with a glare towards her hubby.

Pix nodded as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Pop laughed, in some clear un—amused way as he looked up at his daughter. "You, stay out of it." Leaning back into his chair, his eyes went to his wife. "And how is it that you disagree, love of my life?"

Placing one hand over her hip, she used the other one to point her finger at him. "Don't you try and charm your way with me, Carlisle Joseph Cullen."

Now _that,_ is what I'm talking about.

"My apologies," he whispered with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back into my chair.

Like father, like goddamn son.

"Put _it_ away," Esme whispered angrily, pointing to Pop's mouth.

He raised his hands in surrender, pursing his lips as he sat up.

"Bambina has been through a lot, as we all know," she started, placing her arms across her chest. "I, for one, know that she can take care of herself." Carlisle was about to interrupt but Ma held out her hand with narrowed eyes, stopping him. "And yes, I understand how joining the team may be a challenge, but I don't see this lady having any trouble with fitting in."

"A _challenge, _sweetheart?" Pop asked in disbelief. "Entering a narcotics team without any training of some sort is not a challenge. What it is, is _dangerous_. Putting Bella in danger doesn't sit well with me. My answer is no."

Pixie walked up to the desk and sat on it as she pouted. "Daddy!"

He groaned as he looked away from her, waving his hand towards the chick. "No. Don't give me that face."

She only pouted deeper, and goddamn it…

I think that I even saw a _tear_ roll down her cheek.

"But, but—" she stuttered to my enjoyment, looking at him from under her lashes, "you're not being fair!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake," he growled, laying his forehead on his arms.

"Officer Swan," I whispered to myself with a grin. "I like it."

Carlisle lifted his head and glared at me. "You are not an officer."

"But I _will_ be."

He shook his head. "No. You _won't."_

I looked up at Esme and raised an eyebrow.

"I like the sound of Officer Swan too," she whispered, bending down to kiss my cheek. "Congratulations, Bambina."

Keeping my eyes on Carlisle, I grinned, like _take that, old man._

"Thank you, Ma."

* * *

I walked into Eclipse, happy as a motherfucker to be back. It's been so long since I worked behind the bar. I missed the _shit_ out of it.

James hasn't tried contacting me at all today, and I was thankful for it. I'm not stupid enough to believe that the asshole wasn't going to stick to his _plan,_ but tonight, I needed a goddamn break.

And, _approximately_ three or ten glasses of whiskey, dry the fuck up.

I knew that I couldn't just stop working, and it wasn't because of the money or that I couldn't afford it or anything. I had a lot of it stashed away.

But, to stay home? And let my mind wonder?

I knew that it wasn't a good idea.

I asked Esme if she could watch the piglet for a few hours every night until I figured something out, and the woman only scoffed, telling me that there was no reason for me to ask, she would've done it anyway.

_That_ one.

I wasn't planning on going to the kid's mothers place. Fuck _that_. Until she noticed that her daughter was MIA, Piggy was staying with me.

When or _if_ that bitch caught onto the fact that _'Oh hey, I feel like I'm missing something, or someone,'_ that's when I'll figure out a way to handle it.

I didn't know if I could just hand Lilly over, without a fight, to someone who was obviously unfit to watch herself, let alone a young girl.

I also haven't told Piggy about her Pop yet.

How the fuck does someone go about and tell a kid _that?_

Walking into the club, I grinned as I spotted J standing up on top of the bar, thrusting his hips to the music in some kind of _savage_ way, his shirt ripped, _not_ _off_, as dollar bills spilled out of his waistband.

It's going to be _that_ kind of night, I see.

When I reached the bar, Rose handed me a bottle of water and I rolled my eyes at the customers nearby, who were all female, mind you, and drooling like leaking faucets as they gawked at the stripper above us.

I grimaced when Jake bent down and wrapped some broad's filthy bra around my neck. I in return, took said bra as Pix handed me a pair of scissors, and cut the bitch in half.

He laughed, shaking his head at me as he took the two pieces and threw them back to the owner's disgruntled face.

I looked over at Rose when I heard her snort. "Look at that idiot," she whispered as she pointed to someone out in the crowd.

I looked over my shoulder and groaned at said idiot as her eyes were on J while she started fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, trying to rip the shit off.

I mean, _really?_

What did this broad think that she was going to do?

Acting like a true hooker, was _not_ attractive.

Don't do it.

Pix shook her head with her hands over her hips. "These dumb, _dumb_ hookers."

See?

I'm not the only one.

I was about to yell for her to keep her shit on but yelped instead when someone grabbed onto my waist from behind me and lifted me up, to where J grinned while he took a hold of me before placing me next to him, on top of the bar.

Looking down, I narrowed my eyes at Seth as he grinned, placing his hands on his chest while he imitated having boobs and shaking them.

"Shake whatcha mama gave ya! Shake whatcha mama gave ya!"

I snorted, because…

First of all, my tits weren't _that_ big. There was no need for him to act like the shits hit him across his cheek.

Second of all, I'm not saying that my tits were all _perky-like_ and shit, but they were _good_. And the idiot _throwing one over his shoulder_ was definitely an exaggeration.

Not yet, motherfucker…Not. Yet.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned at Rose when she _'dropped it,'_ slapping the floor beneath her before standing back up again.

"And that's my baby mama, you motherfuckers! _Be_ jealous!"

Hearing his voice, I rolled my eyes at Emmett as he stood by the other side of the bar, pumping his fist up in the air as he used his other hand and placed his pointer and pinky fingers into his mouth, whistling.

Looking over at the Pixie, I pursed my lips as she _tried_ to 'drop it.'

Blue Eyes grinned, shaking his head as he brought the beer bottle that he was holding up to his mouth…

And I _knew_ that he was trying to hold back laughter.

Bonnie was known for many things, but _getting low_ wasn't one of them…

Or it _was_, but only when it involved Blue E—

Ewe.

_Forget_ it.

My breath left me, like a goddamn _linebacker_ ran into my ass, when J grabbed onto my waist and _slammed_ my back up against his chest. My jaw dropped as he ran his hand up my back before his fingers reached my hair, where he gripped the shit and bent me over.

And then he _thrust_ his hips into my ass…

And I _flew_…

Right into strong arms that caught me, and the scent of cinnamon that invaded my senses.

After the initial shock that…

A) I was still _alive_ and unharmed after that powerful hip thrust, and…

B) Ewe, but _goddamn_, J was probably a maniac in bed…

I opened my eyes and lifted my head before meeting the face of the kid from last night.

The kid who was all like, _'Oh hey, look at me and how I sip my drink, all goddamn slow and sexy like.'_

"You alright?" he asked, his voice echoing concern as he bent his head and looked into my eyes.

"I'm alright," I whispered back…

All low like, and _Christ_…

I'm an idiot.

He lowered my feet to the floor as he pursed his lips. Keeping his arms around my waist, he raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I'm positive," I said, letting go of the grip that I had around his arms before pushing his hands off of my waist. "Uh, thanks…for the catch."

"It was no problem," he whispered with a shake of his head as he placed his hands into his pockets.

And I _blushed_ as I lowered my head, looking at his feet.

Goddamn my cheeks to _hell_.

Lifting my hoodie over my head, I met his eyes again. "So, uh…what brings you here?"

He shrugged as he nodded his head towards the bar. "My team forced me out by breaking into my apartment and aiming their pistols at my face. I have no death wish, so here I am."

I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes at Matt, who grinned, and Kevin, who winked, and Dick, who made kiss—y faces.

Idiots.

Turning my attention back to, uh, the _dude_, I raised an eyebrow. "So you're an undercover too, yeah?"

"_Hmm_, you say that like you're an undercover also?"

…

"Hello?"

_Oh_.

Is he talking to me?

Fuck, what did he say?

I definitely stopped listening when the _hmm_ left his lips.

Looking away from his mouth, my eyebrow raised higher.

He grinned. "Are _you_ an undercover also?"

"No…well…fuck, I am. I mean, no, I'm not. _Yet_. But, I _will_ be, just not, you know…_now_. But like this week? Yeah, definitely this week. I mean, you can just call me Pre-Officer-Swan."

Pre—_the fuck_—Officer—_the fuck_—Swan, though?

Christ.

Where's my goddamn whiskey.

He nodded, his eyes shining with amusement. "Whatever you just said was perfectly clear. I _completely_ understand."

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him. "Well, that's _me_. Excellent with explanations."

"So, can I get you a drink?"

Looking back at him, I shook my head. "Actually, I kind of…work here, and right now, I'm on the clock, which means no drinking. I'd probably be fired for that shit, what with alcohol making me all _frisky like_ with customers. _Actually_," I grimaced, continuing with my rant. "I probably wouldn't get fired. I bet that Seth would give me a raise." Cocking my head to the side, I grinned. "It's a shame, who women get treated in this joint, yeah?"

Cocking his own head to the side, the dude raised an eyebrow at me. "So, aside with the fact that alcohol makes you frisky, which sorry to say, but I don't find _anything_ wrong with that," he whispered, teasing me, causing me to laugh, "you're a bartender _and_ a not-yet-but-soon-to-be-by-the-end-of-this-week officer?"

I nodded with a smirk. "You got it."

"Well, _that's_ interesting."

I bit my lip as I shrugged. "I am also, an _interesting_ chick, with a little bit of suave running through my blood." Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes, mocking him. "_God_, you should _know_ this about me."

He laughed as he placed his placed his arms across his chest.

"Well, one thing that _you_ should know about _me_, Ms. Pre-officer-Swan, is that, if you would allow it of course, I would definitely be interested in getting to know you better."

I smiled as I looked away.

And I was like, _bought_.

This kid _definitely_ deserved in my pants.

Like the _hooker_ that I was.

Looking back at him, I nodded towards the bar. "So, seeing at to how I denied your request of having you get me a drink, can _I_ _the bartender_, who is on clock, get _you_ a drink?"

He smirked. "I'd like that."

And _okay_…

It didn't give me the same reaction as the smirk that I was _used_ to…

But screw that, I'll take it.

I nodded as I turned around before leading us towards the bar. Once we reached it, I pulled out one of the stools and patted it, telling him to take a seat, in which he did.

Walking behind the counter, I raised an eyebrow at Pix, who narrowed her eyes at me. Looking over at Rose, my eyebrow raised higher when she smirked, shaking her head as she picked up two bottles of beer for a customer of hers.

Ignoring them, I walked over to the kid, whose name that I _still_ didn't know, and asked him what he wanted…

And _if_ it was to sex me all up, I wouldn't say no…

Just sayin'.

"Whiskey sounds good to me, on the rocks."

Fuck.

Forget about the sex.

Telling me that he wanted whiskey was _just_ as good, if not better.

He raised an eyebrow at me while I remained still…

_And_, kind of gaping at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head as I lowered it before grabbing the bottle of whiskey that was placed on one of the shelves below me. Placing it on the bar, I grabbed a glass and ran it through the ice box before placing it next to the bottle. Pouring the brown liquid into the chilled glass, I met his eyes again. "So, I don't even know your name."

"Mike," he whispered in answer, placing a ten dollar bill at the edge of the counter, towards me. I rolled my eyes while I slid the glass to him. Standing up on the stool that was placed on the floor, I leaned towards him and tucked the bill into his shirt. He laughed. "What's your name?"

Keeping my eyes on him, I ran the wet rag across the marble, the stickiness of old alcohol that spilt creeping me out. "Bella."

He grinned, keeping his eyes on mine, as he lifted the glass up to his mouth. I smirked as I looked away from him. "So, I haven't seen you hanging around with the boys. Are you new to this whole thing?"

He shook his head as he placed his glass onto the counter. "I'm not new, I just don't go out. Ever."

"Why's that?" I asked as I threw the dirty rag into the bin.

"I just never found any point in doing so," he replied. "I mean…those guys are my _brothers_, and I wouldn't think twice about taking a bullet for any of them. But…these brothers of mine are also _all_ about getting the next chick, which is fine, I'm not complaining, _but_—" he shook his head, lowering it as he paused. "I'm not about that."

"What are you about?" I blurted.

He shrugged as he looked at me again. "Getting to know _one_ female, and not several."

I nodded as I looked away from him, swallowing the lump that was building in my throat. "Well, I'm sorry that you're wasting your time."

Because even though he seemed awesome…

He wasn't _my _type of awesome.

And even though he was drop dead gorgeous…

I was afraid that he wouldn't _keep_ me on my toes.

And even though, _fuck_…I'll most likely end up sleeping with him…

He wouldn't be the one who I _really_ wanted to sleep with.

It would be for all of the _wrong_ reasons, and I hated myself because…

That was so goddamn _selfish_.

I just…

_Couldn't_ give him more than, maybe just, making him _feel_ good…

Because _I_ didn't feel good.

"As of right now," he whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts. "No apologies are needed." I looked up to him and he smiled. "I don't feel like I'm wasting my time."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm _only_ interested in getting to know one chick," he nodded at me. "And not several. So, no time is wasted."

"Oh you're _smooth_," I laughed, nodding at him. Running my hand over his forearm, I mocked surprise. "Real goddamn smooth!"

He held his hands up in the air by his shoulders with pursed lips. "I'm only keeping it real, Bella."

"I'm sure that you are," I whispered while I backed away from the bar with a grin, shaking my head. Turning around, I rolled my eyes at one of my regular customers, David, who in return gave me the stink face.

_This_ dude.

Every time that he was here, he expected me to know _if,_ and _when_, he wanted a drink.

This guy never wasted his breath with _just_ calling me over, like a _normal_ person would.

'_Any good, experienced bartender should, and would, know if and when, their regulars wanted a drink.'_

_His_ motto, not mine.

After grabbing a bottle of Guinness, I walked over to him with a raised eyebrow, popping the cap off. "What's the catastrophe, old man?"

"I've been waiting for a goddamn drink for ten minutes, lady. _That's_ my fucking catastrophe."

I rolled my eyes as I slid the bottle to him before placing my elbows against the counter. "You know what _my_ catastrophe is?"

He grumbled in question, taking a long pull of his drink.

"That your old ass is cock-blocking me."

He choked before shaking his head as he lowered his bottle to the bar. After a couple of seconds of coughing his right lung out, he grinned at me. "Is our Bella _finally_ getting some action?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not if _you_ can help it."

He raised his hands up in the air as he laughed. "Get it!"

I grinned as I slapped his cheek. "You're a fucking mess."

He shrugged as he lifted his bottle and looked over at the young chick that was sitting next to him. "Cheers!"

I snorted when the chick raised her own beer bottle and tapped it against David's. "To us!"

"No," he said, looking at the chick like she was crazy as he stood up and moved his stool farther away from hers. "I'm taken, you hussy."

And, God Bless Mrs. Anderson, for keeping his ass in _check_.

I pursed my lips as I backed away from the counter, and then groaned when I bumped into someone. Turning around, I went to apologize but raised an eyebrow at Pixie, who was glaring at me.

"What has your cowboy lovin' self in a twist?"

"Check your panties," she spat, glaring at my _hoo-hah_ vicinity.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "And, _why_ would I need to check my panties?"

"Because I'm sure that they need to be changed…you whore!"

I looked at her like _what the fuck._ "Where is this all coming from?"

"You acting like you don't love my brother, is where this is all coming from," she yelled above a whisper, placing her arms across her chest.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Keep your fucking voice down, Alice."

"No!" she shouted, shaking her head as she lifted her hands up in the air. "You and him have to be the most _stubborn_ motherfuckers who I have ever met!"

"I'm not playing around with your bullshit, you twat!" I snapped.

And then she…

_Christ_.

She grabbed onto my hair…

And _pulled_ on the motherfucker.

I growled before I grabbed onto her wrists, trying to stop her, but the action just made her hold on tighter, nearly ripping my goddamn scalp clean. "You're fucking crazy!" I hissed, grabbing onto her own hair…

And I knew that the motherfucker _had_ to hurt, because this chick didn't have that much hair to work with, so my fingers ended up wrapping themselves around the goddamn roots.

"Admit it!" she shouted, letting go of me. I followed suit and before I was able to say something, I winced as she grabbed onto both of my cheeks and just…

_Pulled_ the bitches.

I mean, shit…

What was this bitch trying to do, make me more _happier?_

And _permanently?_

I pushed her away from me when Seth grabbed her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her away from me.

"You're not going to fucking hurt him," she whispered, grabbing a hold of my wrists before I was able to get away, pulling me with her as she dug her fingernails into my skin.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I growled as I tried to shake her hold off of me, so I could just…

Relax.

I didn't want to fight her.

I didn't have any reason to.

Someone grabbed onto my waist and I shook my head while I kept my eyes on Pixie. "I'm not fighting her, let go of me."

Whoever it was ignored me and tugged me back once, hard, causing Pixie's hold around my wrists to drop. I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes at Rose. "I wasn't going to hit her."

She looked at me incredulously. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't fucking know!" I gritted, throwing my hair up in a ponytail as Alice struggled with Seth. "Christ, she just fucking attacked me."

"Let me at her!" Pixie growled, cracking her knuckles. Seth snorted as he walked backwards, leading them out of the bar.

I pushed Rose's arms off from around my waist before I straitened out my hoodie. "Fuck, she's a maniac!"

"She pulled on your _hair_, Honey B," Rose told me, like, it wasn't a big deal. "You've had worse, and you've handled it."

Placing my arms across my chest, I rolled my eyes. "You know how much I hate fighting people who I care about. And I fucking despise the hair pulling shit. If you're going to fight me, fucking _fight_ me."

She nodded as she looked over my shoulder. "Dick!"

"What's up, baby mama?"

"Come behind the bar and take Bella's customers."

"Uh…Rose…I'm not all that exper—"

She narrowed her eyes at him before his words died.

I looked over my shoulder as he jumped over the counter. Shaking his head at Rose, he headed towards us. "I guess not knowing _how_ to mix drinks isn't a big deal," he mumbled.

"Good boy," she whispered, patting his cheek. Grabbing a hold of my hand, she pulled me out from behind the bar and led us towards the front door. "Let's go see what's up with her. I'm sure that she has a valid explanation."

"Like how she forgot to take her _crazy pills_ tonight?"

She laughed as she pulled me out of the front door. When we headed towards the parking lot, I rolled my eyes as Seth placed Pix on top of his truck, showing her how to use his technique of 'deep breathing.'

"I am going to rip her hair out!" she screamed, throwing her fists up in the air as she kicked his truck in the process. He groaned while taking a hold of her leg, stilling it.

I snatched my hand out of Rose's as we reached them. "What is your goddamn problem? I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. "What in your _right_ _mind_, made you do that?"

She glared at me as she went to push herself off of the truck, but Seth shook his head as he placed his hands over her stomach, keeping her back. "Come on, babe," he whispered, placing his hands on her lap as he looked up at her. "_Normally_, I wouldn't mind you two dishing it out, because let's face it, it's fucking _hot_. But you chicks mean a lot to me, so no. _Talk it out."_

"Yeah," I growled, placing my arms across my chest. "Let's _talk_ it out."

"I _helped_ you get into the team," she whispered angrily. "And, while helping you, I thought that it was to, you know, get with _Edward_." I raised an eyebrow at her and she growled. "But here you are, all hot and bothered, over _Mike."_

"Wait," Rose whispered, looking at me. "You're on the team?"

I nodded before looking back at Pix. "_First_ of all, the reason as to why I wanted in the team had _nothing_ to do with Edward. _Secondly_, I can get hot and bothered over _anyone_ that I choose to get fucking hot and bothered over."

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "You can not."

I laughed like, _Christ, is this bitch crazy or what?_

"Yes Alice, I _can."_

"You're off of the team!" she shouted, pointing at me.

My jaw dropped but then Rose interrupted me before I was able to tell her anything. "No." We all looked at her as she shook her head at Pix. "Alice, you can't do that. She _deserves_ to be on that team."

And _this_ is why, that no matter how many times we argued, or called each other out, and fought…

She will _always_ be my bitch.

"Thank you, Rose."

She nodded while keeping her eyes on the Pix. "I know that you don't know what's going on, but _I_ do. And before you open your mouth, it's not my story to tell, so I won't." Looking at me, she smiled. "Honey B, you deserve to know. And _however_ which way you choose to find out, I'm behind you, one hundred percent." Turning her attention back to Alice, she shook her head. "Don't take it away from her."

"Who's taking what?"

I looked over my shoulder and gritted my teeth when I saw Edward walking up to us, one eyebrow raised in Rose's direction.

Turning my attention to Alice, I narrowed my eyes at her and she in return raised her eyebrow at me. "When are you going to stop your bullshit?"

Lifting my hoodie over my ponytail, I shrugged while Edward's eyes darted between his sister and I. "What bullshit?"

"And _you!"_ Pix yelled, glaring at Edward as she pointed a finger at him. "What goes through your mind half of the goddamn time? I mean, _why_ are you denying it?"

"Denying _what?"_

"Oh please," she groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't try and act all coy with me, you _asshole_. _I_ know, that _you_ know, how you feel about Bella."

I groaned as I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Alice, just shu—"

"I care about her," Edward interrupted me, making me lift my head as I looked at him. He shrugged. "And _what_, Alice? We _all_ know that."

"Yeah," she whispered angrily, "but you're _still_ a whore!"

"I'm _not_ a fucking whore," he whispered irately, his eyes showing how frustrated he was. "Christ. Would you fuckers _stop_ saying that shit."

"So, what?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're telling me that you like Bella, right?"

_"Of course_ I like Bella, Alice."

"And, you agree that she's a lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets, yeah?" she asked with a serious expression.

He groaned as shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "That's non of your goddamn business, you little shit." I snorted as I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"So it's non of _her_ business, but with _James_, there's no problem in you spitting that information to him, yeah?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he asked.

"You're such a prick," I spat, "do you know that?"

"Fine," he snapped, lifting his hands from his pockets as he ran one down his face angrily. "I'm a prick, what the fuck ever." Turning his attention back to me, he raised an eyebrow. "But me being a prick doesn't answer my goddamn question. _What_ does James have to do with this?"

I laughed while I went to walk away, but he grabbed onto my arm and stopped me. I gritted my teeth and he rolled his eyes in return before looking at the three people behind me. "Can you guys give us a sec?"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head, "we're not doing this shit again_."_

"Yes," he stated, keeping his eyes on Rose, Seth, and Pix. "We are."

I looked over my shoulder and glared at the three people standing there with her hands in their pockets. "Don't you even _think_ about leaving me alone with him."

Seth shook his head as he looked at Edward. "I'm sorry, man. If she doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't want to talk to you. I'm not trying to leave her alone with you against her will."

"Fine," Edward whispered as he pulled on my hand and placed my arm over his shoulder, bending down at the same time before lifting me up in the air. "We'll leave you guys alone."

I gripped onto the back of his jacket and closed my eyes as he led us towards his car…when all I _really_ wanted to do was pull my gun out of my waistband and use his motherfucking _kneecaps_ as target practice.

Couldn't really do that though, what with the numerous people in line waiting to get into the club.

Too many goddamn _witnesses_.

When we reached his car, he placed his hand over my ass and ran his fingers up to my waistband. I growled as I felt his fingers underneath my hoodie and shirt before they yanked my gun out of my jeans.

Throwing me inside, I glared at him while he placed my pistol into his waistband before climbing in, closing and locking the door behind him.

I moved over, wanting nowhere near him as I practically sat myself on the door, looking out the window and placing my hoodie over my hair.

"Can you fucking talk to me," he whispered, his voice tired. _"Please."_

I shook my head as I placed it against the cool glass.

"You remaining silent, and not telling me what the problem is, _isn't_ going to solve anything, Bae."

"I'm not _trying_ to solve anything," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the street as cars drove by us. "Like I said, I'm _done."_

"Done with _what?"_ he asked, his voice dripping frustration.

"Everything."

"Well you know what, Bella? _I'm_ not done. And fuck you if you could just sit there, and throw our _friendship_ out of the goddamn windo—"

"_Friendship_," I scoffed, interrupting him as I turned my head in his direction. "If that's you being a friend, then fuck _you_. I don't want it."

"What am I doing wrong, Bella?" he whispered irritably, throwing his hands down to the seat. "Seriously. If you're all about keeping it _real_, then fucking keep it _real_. I want to know what the hell I'm doing that is _so_ goddamn bad, that's causing you to act like this."

"James."

He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow. "James? What the fu—"

"You told him that we slept together," I interrupted him as I turned my attention back to the street.

"Uh, no. That I did not."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, keep it _real_, Edward. You're the _only_ one who knows how the fuck I am in bed, and now he knows. Don't—"

"What do you mean he knows?" he whispered, interrupting me.

"You know what?" I snapped. "I'm not _wasting_ my fucking time with you, bullshitting around the goddamn facts. Unlock the door."

He shook his head as he placed his arms across his chest. "No. Not until we fix this…_whatever_ the fuck it is."

"Fix yourself," I whispered furiously, "and _then_ come talk to me."

"We're talking now," he stated, glaring at me.

"_Watch_ me talk about it," I said, turning my body until I faced the door. Holding onto the back of the driver's seat headrest with one hand, I lifted both of my legs and kicked the door, repeatedly.

He wrapped his fingers around my hoodie and lowered it from my head before he started tugging on the shit, which only made me kick harder in return. "Christ, stop!"

"Stopping," I growled back, clearly _not_, lifting the one hand that was holding onto his leather seat before pounding it against the glass.

I screamed as he wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me from my seat before throwing me against the other one, near the door that he was previously sitting by.

I went to kick him, but he grabbed onto my leg and held it down as he _anticipated_ the shit. I went to punch him, with both goddamn fists, but he took a hold of my wrists and slammed them against the back of the seat. I went to push him with my chest, but the kid straddled me while pushing his own chest into mine, the insides of his thighs next my hips ensuring my immobility.

"Get off of me," I whispered breathlessly, closing my eyes while placing the back of my head against the seat behind me.

He laid his forehead over my shoulder before he shook his head.

"_Talk_ to me, Bae."

"How could you, Edward?" I asked in a whisper while I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, I don't get it. We were good and you just fucking t—" I paused as I shook my head. "You just…ruined it."

"You're not _talking_ to me, Bella," he argued, his forehead staying on my shoulder. "You're spilling all of this cryptic bullshit and I have _no_ idea of what any of it means."

I lowered my head as he lifted his own and looked into each other's eyes. "How we _were_, when we _slept_ together."

"Elaborate?"

"You just…fuck, I don't know. I mean, how could you just tell someone who, _Jesus Christ_—I fucking despise with all of my being—why did you tell him of _how_ I was?" His eyebrows scrunched together. "I mean…I'm not trying to act like it was a big deal, but fuck, it was. To _me_, at least. I thought that it was _personal_, and you just—"

"Hey," he interrupting, shaking his head as his eyes remained on my own. "_Of course_, it was personal. I would _never_ talk to anyone about that shit, and especially not to James."

"Then how would he know, Edward?" I asked in a whisper, looking at him incredulously. "How would he know the shit about me biting my lip? How would he know how responsive I was to your touch?"

"I don't know," he whispered, his eyes begging for me to believe him. "Fuck, Bae…I _swear_ to you that I didn't say shit to him."

I shook my head as I looked away from him. "I'm guessing that you also didn't say shit to him about my parents, right?"

"Your parents?"

"You're the _only_ one who knows about any of that, Edward," I told him as my lip trembled some.

He let go of his hold around one of my wrists before placing his fingers underneath my chin, turning my face in his direction. "Bella, whatever you told me, anything personally, it never left my mouth. You _have_ to believe me."

"I _don't,"_ I whispered, brushing his hand away from my chin.

His eyes fell as his hold around my other wrist loosened. "You don't?"

I shook my head as I looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

"You have to believe me," he whispered, placing his hands against the leather beside my shoulders. "You have _no_ choice."

"I need to go," I told him as I went to push him away from me.

He pushed me back with narrowed eyes. "You don't trust me."

"You're right," I stated, nodding as I looked up at him. "I don't."

"How can you _not_ trust me?"

"How _can_ I?"

Shaking his head, he lowered it. "Fuck…you _need_ to trust me, _please_."

"Edward, I _need_ for you to get off of me. Please."

"No," he argued, shaking his head as he lifted it, looking into my eyes.

"Please."

"No," he repeated.

I looked down at his hand as he grabbed onto my own, shaking it out. I uncurled my fingers, knowing that he wanted me to do so. When he placed my open palm against his chest, I met his eyes. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"Close your eyes."

And I did.

"You feel that?" he asked, his hand over my own holding it down.

"It's steady."

"What does that _tell_ you, Bae?"

"I don't know, Edward," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed as I extended my neck, letting the back of my head lay against the seat.

"My steady heartbeat tells you that I'm not _nervous,_ Bella. That what I'm telling you is the goddamn _truth_ and I'm not trying to _intentionally_ hurt you by hiding certain shit. I care about you, Bae. You mean _a lot_ to me and I'm not willing to lose our friendship over some bullshit lies that James fed into your mind."

I opened my eyes before I looked into his, shaking my head while I placed his hand against my own chest. "You feel that?"

He nodded as he closed his eyes. "It's racing."

"My racing heartbeat tells you that I _am_ nervous, Edward. And it irks me because this feeling is so recent, or, I don't know, maybe it's not. Maybe I just…blocked it out because _deep down inside_, I knew that it would take over. And I care for you, _too_ _much_. What you mean to me is _more_ than I can handle. And being your friend hurts more than _not_ being your friend. All of _that?_ It's the goddamn truth, and the fucking truth scares me."

He remained silent with his eyes closed and his palm against my chest even after I let go of his hand. "What does this mean?" he asked softly after a couple of minutes.

"It means that, for _once_, I have to look out for my own self."

And he _understood_, without me having to say anything more about it.

"It's over?"

"It's over," I whispered, lowering my gaze before looking at our laps.

"We can't even be _friends?"_

Meeting his eyes, I have him a small smile. "Were we ever really _just friends _to begin with?" He shook his head as he lowered it. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he whispered, shaking his head as he kept it lowered. "I shouldn't of—" he paused, rolling his eyes at himself. "I should've… told you from the beginning."

I shrugged. "It's _okay_."

"It's not," he argued as he lifted his head and met my eyes.

I nodded as I looked over his shoulder.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, you're not."

"I am," he stated, running his fingers through his hair as he tugged on the shit, like…

_Harder_ than I have ever seen him do so before.

I lifted my hand and wrapped my fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand away from hurting himself. "Calm down, Edward."

"No," he spat, glaring at me as he brushed my hand away. "I—fuck. I just wish that…I wish that I could…_Christ…_I can't even fucking _talk!"_

My lip trembled as I watched him, not used to seeing him like this.

He groaned as he ran his hands over his eyes. "I wish that I could be a decent guy…you _deserve_ a decent guy."

I laughed his name as I shook my head. "You _are_ a decent guy…stop being so hard on yourse—"

"I'm not," he whispered angrily, interrupting me. "A decent guy would know how and when to quit his shit, and I just…shit…I _can't."_

"It's okay, Edward."

"It's not!" he growled, placing his hand over the front of my neck, holding my head back against the leather. "Fuck, Bae! It's _not!"_

My heart rate accelerated…

Practically causing my chest to bound from the pressure.

It wasn't from fear though, because I knew that _deep down inside_…

Edward wouldn't hurt me, _physically at least_.

"Let go," I whispered, wrapping my fingers around his wrists.

His gaze lowered from my eyes and stopped at my chest as he shook his head, his breathing erratic. "I'm not letting go."

"Let go," I repeated, trying to calm down my _own_ goddamn breathing.

"I can't," he whispered in a low voice, avoiding my eyes. "I want you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Stop."

Looking into my eyes, his angry gaze mimicked my own. "No."

"You don't want me," I whispered through gritted teeth.

"I do."

"You can't just…_fuck_, Edward! You can't just say shit like that. You're trying to keep me as a friend, but I can't do that. I just ca—"

And his lips interrupted me, aggressively pressing themselves against my own as his mouth _swallowed_ my words. His fingers wrapped their hold around my wrists as his chest pushed into mine while he fought to hold me still…

But he didn't need to, because I _wasn't_ going to fight him…

_But_, I wasn't going to take it either.

"Please," his lips groaned over mine, making my breathing accelerate and then stop. "_Please_, Bella…"

"I _can't,"_ I whispered, closing my eyes as I shook my head.

His mouth moved down to my chin, and up my jaw until it reached my ear. "I can't lose you," he whispered. "Fuck…I just…_can't."_

I sucked my bottle lip into my mouth as I tried to stop the fucking sob that was begging to escape me. "Edward…"

"I _need_ you," he growled in a low voice, his breath over my skin setting it on fire. "You don't understand how much I need you."

"Please don't," I breathed in a shaky tone, "don't do this."

His teeth left my earlobe as they nibbled over the sensitive skin along my jaw before reaching my mouth, where his lips took over, pressing themselves onto my frozen ones. Placing his forehead over mine, the kid shook his head while his hands left my neck and traveled down to the hem of my hoodie. "I _can't_ stop."

I closed my eyes, mentally _hating_ the fact that I just _couldn't_ deny him…_anything_.

Keeping my eyes closed, I lifted my arms above our heads and allowed him to pull my hoodie and tee shirt off. Hearing when the front clasp of my bra pop open, my breathing stuttered when I felt his strong fingers brush it away from me…

The same fingers that have _tortured_ me from the goddamn beginning.

And, as the cool air that was roaming through the car ran over my hot and naked torso, I felt…

Nervous.

_Exposed_.

Bare.

Like this was the _first_ time that I have ever let him see me like this…

To just _take_, and not _give_ back.

"No," he whispered, taking a hold of my wrists when I went to cover up my body before placing my hands behind me against the leather seat. After letting go, I opened my eyes and remained silent as his eyes _studied_ me, that lip of his driving me mad as it ran across his mouth.

The moan that tried escaping my lips, I _stopped_, as he kept his eyes on my chest and lifted his hand before running his thumb across my _already_ aching nipple…

Causing it_, of course_, to perk right the fuck up.

It was painful, but _so_ good, and I was willing for it to hurt.

And fuck it if I didn't want _more_.

Keeping my eyes on him, I grabbed onto his belt before beginning to undo it and he lowered his head, his hooded gaze on my hands as he placed his forearms against the leather beside my shoulders. I took a hold of his gun and my own before tossing them to the floor. A sound that was a mixture of a growl and a groan left his chest while I slowly lowered his zipper.

He looked up at me when I pushed on his chest, silently telling him to get off of my lap, so that he could take his jeans off. He rolled off and sat down on my previous spot, keeping his eyes on mine while he tore his jeans off in a hurry.

I followed, quickly trying to make my own disappear. When I saw him sit up, I shook my head and lifted my own leg before laying it over his hip, straddling him instead.

His hands went to my hips, the pressure of his grip against my skin…

_Breaking_ me, but at the same time, putting me back together.

I placed my hands against the seat behind him as I lowered my mouth and took a hold of his top lip, sucking it into _me_.

_Savoring_ its taste.

Because I knew that this time, was going to be the _last_ time.

And I _wanted_ it, _needed_ it…

I was going to _get_ it.

The groan that left his mouth was fucking _amazing_, and goddamn _it_…

I've never been so _ready_.

But the embarrassment that I had from the first time when he felt the wetness in between my legs, _vanished_…

Because he _liked_ it, which caused _me_ to like it.

I lifted his shirt off of his body, needing to feel him _skin to skin_. His fingers shoved their way into my back of my panties, taking a good hold of my ass cheeks before pulling my lower body into his, a hiss escaping his throat with eyes clenched shut while he slowly grinded against me.

I leaned back and let my own eyelids close as I placed the back of my head against the driver's seat headrest.

Because the _feeling_ of him, _hard_ against _me_, drove me crazy.

He groaned my name as I felt his lips around my nipple, _sucking_ it before _nibbling_ it, _biting_ it before _soothing_ it with his tongue, and…

_Christ_.

I opened my eyes while I rolled my hips into him and his mouth fell open against my nipple, his breath _stuttering_ over my skin, and I…

Loved that I could just…

Have that _effect_ on him.

His hands wrapped themselves around my waist as he pulled my upper body back to him. Edward kissed me too _sweetly_, causing me in return to wrap my arms around his shoulders, holding him close to me. As he brought his lips to the side of my mouth, he shook his head and pulled my lower half to his, causing me to moan his name.

"I don't…" he exhaled and paused for a second to catch his breath before continuing. "I don't think that I can wait, Bae."

I groaned my approval, closing my eyes and placing my forehead over his. Lowering one hand from his shoulder, I ran it down his chest until taking a hold of him. Lifting myself up from his lap slightly, I used the other hand to push the soaked fabric aside. When he felt me at his tip, he shook his head and grabbed onto my fingers, stopping me. Opening my eyes, I looked into his. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and brushed my hand away from my panties before he used his _own_ fingers, running them over the fabric, _slowly_. I bit my lip as I leaned back some, placing my head against the headrest again and relaxing my hands over his knees.

Keeping his eyes on mine, he used four fingers of one hand to hold my panties to the side and ran his thumb along my swollen lips, spreading the wetness all _over_ the goddamn place.

Closing my eyes, I rolled my hips into his fingers, the pressure slowly building inside of me. "Don't stop," I breathed, lifting my hands from his knees before gripping onto the headrest beside my shoulders.

His other hand traveled up to my stomach and stopped when it reached the underside of my breast, _his favorite spot_, where his fingertips ran themselves over the skin there.

I exhaled when I felt his thumb over my clit, where he nearly _numbed_ the bitch from the pace that he was exerting against the sensitive bud.

"Oh _God_, Edward…"

I lifted my upper body before laying my forehead against his, my body tense as his thumb stopped moving and pressed over my clit, just…

Pushing my goddamn button.

"Oh shi—"

He swallowed my moans as he took a hold of the back of my head, his fingers tangling themselves with my hair as he kept my mouth against his. "I'm taking this off," he whispered in a low voice, tugging onto my panties. I went to sit up but before I had the chance to lift my ass, the feeling of a sharp pull and the sound of a rip stopped me.

A lazy grin left my lips as I looked into his eyes while still coming down from my high. "You're kind of ridiculous."

He hummed in agreement, making me jump as he ran his thumb over my clit before pushing me back slightly. I placed one hand against the door and my other around the headrest, keeping my eyes on his hand as he wrapped his glistening fingers around himself. I groaned and bit onto my lip, _waiting_ for him as he laid his dick against me, lubricating it, seeing as to how…

He _could_…

As the head of his cock touched my sensitive clit, I moaned, _so_ loudly.

"You like that, Bae?"

I looked at him like _duh_.

He smirked, keeping his eyes on mine as he moved his dick around my clit, pushing against it as he added more pressure. I lowered my hand from the door and placed my palm over the him before slowly moving my hand up and down, adding even _more_ pressure.

"_Christ,"_ he mumbled, licking his lips as he closed his eyes, placing the back of his head against the leather seat. "Maybe, this—" he paused, a growl escaping his throat when I ran my thumb across his slit. "Maybe this whole foreplay bullshit isn't a good idea…I'm going to—"

"You're right," I agreed, taking a hold of his hand before moving my ass down a bit, making him slip _right_ the fuck in.

His fingers interlaced with my own as his eyes snapped open, a low hiss echoing throughout the car. "Motherf…"

Looking down at our connection, I moaned, moving my ass up and down over his thighs as I slipped in and out, in and goddamn out.

He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me away from the back of the driver's seat that I was leaning against. His eyes were dark, but sad, as he whispered over my lips. "Open up to me, Bella."

I shook my head before I placed my forehead against his cheek. "Don't expect me to," I whispered back while I moved my hands down to his thighs, my nails digging into the muscles there as I continued to slowly move against him.

He groaned a "Please" while keeping my pace, his hold over my hips…

Secure.

"I'm scared," I breathed, bringing my hands back to his shoulders as I admitted defeat. "I'm too afraid of…"

"Don't be," he interrupted, his hands around my waist now holding me closer to him. "Fuck, Bae…I would _never_ hurt you."

Shaking my head, I gritted my teeth as I picked up my pace, rolling my hips into his quicker. "You're telling me what you think I _want_ to hear, Edward…_stop_."

"No," he growled, moving his fingers to my hips again as he _added_ to the pace. "I'm not."

"Save it," I moaned, the feeling of him hitting me _right_ the fuck _there _taking over. "I've heard this shit before." I leaned back and narrowed my eyes at him as I lifted my hips and lowered them, letting him slip in and out, in and goddamn _out_. "There's _nothing_ that you can say to make me change my mind."

His eyes mimicked my own as he held onto my hips, stilling me as he lifted his hips and pounded into me. I gasped, the feeling of his being hitting me _deep_, taking over my body. He grabbed onto my hair with one hand and pulled my face to his, keeping it there. "Bella, I…I fu—"

And I interrupted him by gripping onto his own hair, taking his top lip in between my teeth and biting him…maybe a little _too_ hard. A growl escaped his mouth while he tugged on my locks, causing my teeth in return to let go of the hold that they had.

My eyes followed his tongue as it ran over the blood that _I_ caused and split. He leaned towards me and captured my lips as he held my waist in place, going in as deep as he could and just _keeping_ it there…

I yelled out his name, my head thrown back and eyes rolled into their sockets. "Oh God, oh God, Oh—"

And his teeth ran down my throat, where they _nibbled _on, and _bit _into, and then _soothed_ the area as his cool tongue over my warm skin made an appearance. His fingertips ran down my chest and stomach and my muscles tensed when they found my clit, just…

Flicking it, like he was some kind of a goddamn _musician_…

And I _sang_, like oh holy fuck.

His head slammed into the leather behind him and a loud groan of his rumbled through the quiet confines as I clenched around him.

I grabbed onto his hair and rode him like a goddamn rodeo queen who didn't accept getting thrown off the bull was an option. He hissed while he kept his eyes on mine, even though I knew that deep down inside…

All that he wanted to do with to close them.

But he _didn't_.

And _that_ scared me.

He groaned my name as he went to pull my upper body back to his but I shook my head and shoved his arms against the leather seats. "_Please_, Edward…fucking cum," I choked before clearing my throat.

His eyes met mine, and I could practically _see_ the questions already…

But I didn't have _answers_.

I just, _didn't_.

His jaw dropped a bit before he _finally_ closed his eyes, a groan and moan leaving his chest. "Mother…fucker…"

And I _kept_ moving against him.

Not slowing down, _at all._

It's over.

It never even _began_.

"Bae…stop."

But I _didn't_.

I _couldn't_.

I just moved faster, and harder, giving him my _everything_.

He hissed as he shook his hands out of my grip and grabbed onto my hips, stilling me. _"Stop,"_ he whispered, his chest heaving as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded as I tried to slow down my breathing. "I'm uh, I'm sorry…"

But I wasn't.

"Don't apologize," he whispered, shaking his head. I lifted myself and rolled off of him as I avoided his eyes. "It's just kind of…I don't know, uncomfortable, I guess…you know, afterwards."

And I knew the feeling.

I nodded as I lowered my head. Taking a hold of my jeans, I put them on before Edward followed suit. In absolute silence, we finished getting dressed.

And for once, it was that _uncomfortable_ silence…

That I have _never_ experienced before with Edward.

I placed my fingers against the door handle, more than ready to leave, but his hand over my knee stopped me. I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at his direction, not really meeting his eyes.

"Wait, before you go, I don't—I mean, what—what does this mean?"

Turning my attention back to my hand that was resting against the handle, I shook my head. "Nothing," I whispered.

_"Nothing?"_

I nodded as I pulled the handle and pushed the door open. "Nothing."

"But, I…wait. I…I don't unders—"

Placing my hoodie over my head, I interrupted him. "Bye, Edward."

* * *

Oh.

Lemon warning.

So...hopefully you guys liked the chap?

Cause if not...boo =(

Next chapters are going to be in month splurts I'm thinking...but no worries, I'll definitly label them.

Also, I'm not sure as to when I'll update next...but I won't keep you guys waiting forever =)

Please, Please! No worries about E and B getting together! I will get them together, and soon, all good and goddamn proper-like, like they deserve.


	6. Book Two: Chapter Six: Home

Three and a half weeks, yeah? I know, I know...I'm pissed off at myself too.

**Aditi**: Heyyyy =) I'm not sure how long this story is going to be...My chapters are getting longer and longer...cause I get carried away...so I'm not sure. We'll see. Piggy's going to be staying with Bella.

**Nenemaka**: Glad you love this story =) Sorry it's stressing you out, hah! Also, woo hoo on you not ditching me =)

**is confused**: Edward and Pix are step brother and sister. The ILY is going to come, but not right now =/ Glad you liked the chap tho =)

**Livelovelaugh**: Woohoo on you loving the chap! They'll figure things out. I know, I know...they're driving me crazy, but I'm all about it. Piggy is golden, no worries.

**Kakash**: Glad you're liking the story =)

**Caity**: Woohoo, thanks =)

**Sylvia**: Hah, yeah, poor Pop didn't have a chance. Hope you enjoyyyyy this chap =)

**Hyphenann**: Yeah, Pix went crazy all right. haha, yeah, Edward and B are definitly a pain, but you gotta love itttt =)

**Fences**: Glad you loved the chap =)

**Trey**: hehe, woohoooooo! He was struggling with his feelings, he didn't know how he felt about Bella. And thank ya darlin!

**Myinnerjules**: So excited that you're addicted lol. And thank youu =)

**Twig**: Oh Twig, there will be more of B&E, no worries. Yeah, even though Pix snapped, she finally pushed their goddamn buttons in helping them realize, or uh..Edward realize. Yea, I know, I should've picked another name for Mike...but too late =/

**Daisy**: Oh no! How could you skip the sex, you crazy girl! Fuck yes to officer Swan indeed!

**Awcacw**: haha, we know itttt =) Yes, any sex with Edward is fuck hot.

**Shysky**: Glad it was a good 'loss of words!' Oh no! Well there will definitely be more of you feeling like you wanna kill those two, and maybe less wanting to cry your eyes out. Hah, I know, Pop really stood no chance, yeah? Glad you loved the chap, and happy late halloween to you too doll.

**Brandie**: Glad you loved the chapters! We'll find out how James knew the shit that he did. And even after you read this chap, keep in mind that Mike will still be in the picture...soooooo, yeah. Haha, no worries on Bella not knocking a bitch out, there will be many opportunities. Happy lateeeee halloween! haha!

**Bex**: haha, sorryyy! I took way too long in updating, but hopefully you like this twenty thousand long chapter. And about EPOV, i'll try, i'll try! Glad you loved the chap though.

**Frozenwaterdroplet**: Glad you liked the chap! Sorry for taking long on the update =(

**Letrobstenluv**: Glad you loved this chap! Yeah, the lemon was definitely heartbreaking =/ Yeah, Pix snapped, it was good though =) He may love her, but he's worse in trying to break through it. No worries about your previous rant, everyone has their own opinions, ya know? I didn't get upset in no way, shape, or form.

**Bearygirl**: Well, here ya go!

**Amanda**: Glad you loved the chap =) Yikes, you might not like this chap =/ but keep in mind, that Mike isn't disappearing...trustttt me =)

**Millie**: haha, no worries! Yes, they are the most stubborn motherfuckers, haha! Yeah, B is going to be on the team, woo woo!

**Britx**: She'll get her answers, soon enough, and shit will prob hit the fan, again.

**Bethroann**: lol...well goddamn!

Thanks for the fuck awesome reviews lovies! Hope you enjoy this chap!

* * *

My _previously_ round, bouncy, and beautiful ass?

Was _currently_ flat, inelastic, and definitely numb.

Like…do I even _have_ an ass anymore?

No really, _stand_ _up_ and _look_ at my ass.

Look at _it_.

Congrats to the bitches who found it in the first place, because goddamn it if I didn't just give you a hell of a fucking challenge.

Now, tell me _winners_, can you actually _distinguish_ my ass from my lower back and thighs?

Hmm, not so much, yeah?

Hey, man…no worries.

I _completely_ understand.

And you know what?

I wouldn't be mad if you decided to call me Strait-back-Swan, because right now?

I was definitely _ass challenged._

And I am not okay with that.

_Un-bounciness_ was another factor.

Here's another little _game_ that you guys can involve yourselves in.

I welcome all willing participants.

_I'll_ lie down on my stomach, and _you_ throw a rubber ball over my once bouncy ass.

I bet that you won't find it very entertaining…

Because the shit would just _stay_ there.

_Really_, bitches…you wouldn't be able to make a game out of it, so I'm sorry for wasting your time.

But, the feeling, or uh, _unfeeling_—that took over the majority of my ass, was numbness.

If someone were to seriously ask me if they could stick a ten inch needle into one of my ass cheeks, for _fun_…

I'd let them have at it.

And maybe even _play_ along.

You know why?

Because I know for a _fact_, that I wouldn't even feel the fucker.

Yeah, people…it's _that_ numb.

And, Christ…

My _head?_

I'm warning you now, fuckers.

_Stand back_ and _watch_ the fuck _out_.

Because this shit is about to _explode_, into a million goddamn pieces.

Mmhmm.

_That's_, how I felt.

And as we all know, Edward is the _usual_ cause for the majority of my headaches, but the fucker wasn't even in the equation anymore…

So you know…uh, _yeah_.

My _eyeballs_ on the other hand?

They were so goddamn red, that if by any chance Snoop Dogg and I were to have an encounter at this given time…

He wouldn't hesitate in letting me be one of his _homies_.

Like, for real yo.

The reason as to why _now_ would be an excellent time to get a vaccination in the ass cheek…

And that I had increased intracranial pressure…

_And_ that I was down with the D-O-double-G…

Is that I have been _sitting_ on this hardwood floor in the stupid hallway, b_anging_ my head against the wall that was behind me, and, _crying_ my fucking eyes out for the past two goddamn hours.

Hearing the noises that were coming from my bedroom, I groaned as I stood up, wiping the tears away from my cheeks—that mind you, have been non stop—I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it a bit. Looking into the darkened room, I placed my hands against the frame.

"Piggy, you awake?"

The blanket that was over her head, _stayed_ over her head.

And there were _sniffles_, along with the sound of a nose being blown.

I wasn't sure if the sounds were coming from _her_, or from _me_.

The ache that was consuming her heart, I understood.

One _million_ percent.

I ran my fingers over my eyelids as I closed them. Lowering my head, I raised my hoodie up over my hair and walked into the room before I let the door close behind me.

"Go a—away."

I ignored her as I walked over to my bed, leaving the light that she had off…_off_.

Because I knew that she didn't want me to see her _this_ way.

Just like _I_ didn't want anyone to see me that way, when my Pop was taken from me.

_Now_, I understood why Emmett never listened to my pleas for him to leave me alone when he came into my life when he did.

_Now_, I _didn't_ understand her embarrassment for showing weakness to other people around her…

Because there was no reason to.

There was nothing shameful about crying when loss presented itself.

It doesn't matter how many times she tries to push me away…

I _don't_ care.

Because I am _not_, going to let her go through this shit _alone_.

She has _me_.

_Just_ like I had Emmett.

And she'll _always_ have me.

_Just_ like I always had Emmett.

I just hope that her 'mom' doesn't remember the fact that she _once_ _had_ a kid, because a bitch really, _really_, didn't want to go to jail for kidnapping…

Again with the whole _my ass is my ass_ thing.

I crawled into bed, ignoring her _girly growl_ as I laid my head over the pillow that was next to where I estimated her head would be. Placing my hand under my cheek, I laid on my side so that I was facing her.

"Babe?"

"I want to be alone!"

"I _know_ that you do, Piggy…but _right_ _now_, I'm not leaving you alone."

She threw the blanket off of her body and sat up while she wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Stop calling me _Piggy!"_ she groaned, looking away from me.

"Okay," I whispered, sitting up and bending my legs. Placing my chin over my knees, I nodded. "You got it, I'll stop."

"Stop saying _okay!"_ she yelled, narrowing her eyes at me.

I remained silent as I kept my eyes on her.

"Because it's _not_ okay!" she continued, lowering her head while her shoulders shook. "It's _not_ okay."

I reached over and lifted her hoodie, placing it over her curls. I kept my eyes on her own as I lowered my hand and placed it into her lap, in between her own two hands.

I didn't expect for her to take a hold of it.

Not at all.

I just wanted her to know that my hand _was_ there…

For _her_.

To take…

To leave…

To just, _whatever_.

"I'm not leaving you alone," I whispered with a shake my head, trying to break her out of the thoughts that were running through her mind. "I know that you _want_ to be alone right now, but Piggy…it's been like this for the past_ two days_. And I know that you're probably upset with me right now because I'm being a real pain in the butt, but…I'm _here_ for you. Whether you like it or not, Lilly…you can't get rid of me."

She nodded as she kept her head down. Taking a hold of my hand, her voice remained low. "Daddy's _really_ gone?"

I kept my eyes on her and squeezed her fingers with my own before raising our hands and placing them against her chest. "Daddy is not _physically_ here, babe, but he's _here_," I whispered, tapping her hand against her heart. "Always _here_."

"He's not _coming back?"_ she asked, her eyes red as they met my own.

I shook my head as I lowered it.

"Are you _sure,_ Bella?" she whispered, her fingers squeezing mine as she lowered our hands to her lap again. "If you're joking, I won't be mad, I promise."

Goddamn _it_.

Break my heart a little more, won't don't you.

"I'm so _sorry_, Piggy," I whispered, lifting my head as I ran my other hand down my face. "I wish that I could bring him back to you, but I can't."

Her lip trembled, causing mine to follow, as she lowered her head. "I guess now that daddy's gone, I have to go back to mama's."

I placed my fingers under her chin as I lifted it, making her look at me. "Unless you _want_ to go, Piggy, no one is going to force you to go back to mama's."

She ran her fingers against her eyelids as she brushed my hand away. "I don't _want_ to go back to mama's but I _have_ to."

I snorted as I took a hold of her face, wiping the tears against her cheeks away with my thumbs. "You can stay _here_, you dummy."

"Really?"

"Of course," I whispered, rolling my eyes at her astounded expression. "You're more than welcome to stay with me. God!" I teased her with a playful smirk, "I can't just throw you out, yeah?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Lowering her hoodie, I grinned. "Only on one condition."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll sleep with you tonight if you _promise_ not to snore."

"I don't snore!" she yelled, looking at me incredulously.

I pursed my lips while I laid back down. Lifting the blanket, I nodded to the pillow that mine was next to with a grin. "You do too."

She rolled her eyes before she narrowed them as she laid down on her side, facing me. "I do _not_," she whispered.

I shrugged as I lifted my hand and brushed her hair away from her shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Pigster. You just have serious airway issues."

"My airway is _just_ fine," she stated before she grabbed onto my hoodie and used it to wipe her nose.

"Ewe."

"It's just _boogers."_

I grimaced as I pushed her forehead away from my shirt. "And _that's_ why it's ewe, you germ magnet."

"I am _not_ a germ-magnet," she whispered angrily.

"But you _are."_

"Am _not."_

I smiled as I closed my eyes. "_Are_ too."

"God, Bella!"

"God, Lilly!"

Her laughter echoed throughout the room and I opened my eyes as I laughed along with her, not being able to help it because her giggles were goddamn _contagious_.

For the first time in two days, the tears that ran themselves down her cheeks weren't caused from sadness, and _goddamn_ _it_ if I wasn't happy about that shit.

After a couple of seconds, she wiped her cheeks as she looked up at me, her expression calming down some. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about _your_ daddy?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows at her as I started playing with her curls.

"Everything," she whispered, closing her eyes as she reached out and grabbed onto my tee shirt, like she wanted to keep me in place, as if she didn't understand that I _wasn't_ going anywhere.

_This_ chick.

I grinned as I placed my arm over her waist. "Well God_,_ Piggy…that's a whole lot. You have to narrow it down for me."

"Okay," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "What kinds of food did he like to eat?"

"_Food._ though?"

She opened her eyes as she shrugged. "Food's important."

I smiled. "True that_, _little chick. Okay, well…how about this? My Pop liked everything _except_…" I paused and narrowed my eyes at her in teasing, "soggy bread and mashies with ketchup."

"That's weird," she whispered with a grimace.

"_You're_ weird."

She grinned. "Well, was he fat?"

I pursed my lips as I raised an eyebrow. "Are you _really_ asking me if my Pop was fat, Piggy?"

She nodded as she looked at me seriously. "It's important to know if he was a good hugger or not."

"So what you're really saying is that if a person is skinny, they're _not_ considered good huggers, yeah?"

Closing her eyes again, she shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I am just saying that fat people are _better_ huggers." Placing her hand under her chin, her eyes rolled behind her lids. "Don't get it twisted."

Wow.

_Twisted_.

She got me at my own game.

"Hmm, alright. Well, he had a big belly. Does that count?"

"It's _Eh,"_ she replied, causing me to snort. "How about his kisses?" she asked, her fingers playing with my hoodie ties.

"Piggy, you're quite demanding, you know that?"

She smiled before she yawned. "Daddy used to give me the best hugs and kisses."

I nodded as I closed my own eyes. "Piggy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you tell me about _your_ daddy?"

It remained silent for a couple of seconds, and I was about to open my eyes and tell her to forget it, but what she said next, _thrilled_ me to the goddamn _extreme_.

"He was the _best_."

And she didn't need to tell me anymore.

Because _that_ told me _everything_ that I needed to know about him.

In _her_ eyes, he _was_ the best.

And I understood.

_Completely_.

Because that's _exactly_ how I would have summed up my own Pop.

In a nutshell.

He was simply…

The _best_.

* * *

**One week later:**

Empty.

_Who_ the fuck does the hiring for this place?

And _what_ the hell were they smoking when they did _said_ hiring?

Because their workers were definitely not doing what they were _supposed_ to be doing, and that was _working_.

I stood up from the seat that I have been sitting on for the past twenty goddamn minutes and _kicked_ it.

Fucking _good for nothing_, piece of shit seat.

My ass was _finally_ starting to get back it's _roundness_, _bounciness_, and _feeling_, so _excuse me_ if I didn't want a repeat performance.

When I reached the front desk, which was un-_goddamn_-occupied mind you, I rolled my eyes, noticing one of those bell thingies sitting against the granite.

Well, isn't _that_ dandy?

I tapped it once, _lightly_, letting the beautiful sound echo throughout the empty room.

Nothing.

I tapped it _harder_, eight times in a row, making the sound not so…

'_Bell-like.'_

_Still_, with the goddamn nothing.

Frustration ran through my blood as I picked it up and threw it against the wall, making the clearly useless metal _sonavabitch_ break from the force before it fell onto the floor.

Pointing at it, I glared. "You _worthless_ fuck!"

And then I _cringed_.

Because _seriously,_ I was picking a fight with an inanimate object…

That, _in the first place_, couldn't possibly argue back…

Which was _no_ fun.

_This _is what my life came down to.

"Excuse me, can I _help_ you with something?"

I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes at the blonde chick who was giving me the stink eye. "Oh my _God!"_ I yelled as I mocked surprise, throwing my hands up in the air. "You _actually_ want to help me with something?"

She narrowed her eyes at me as she placed her arms across her chest. "If this is some kind of an _emergency_, I suggest that you call 911."

"Well thank the fucking Lord above us that this _isn't_ some kind of an _emergency_, because Jesus Christ! I'd be long dead by now if it were up to _you_, yeah?"

"Look," she whispered irritably, keeping her eyes on me as she walked over to the desk. I raised an eyebrow at her as I followed, standing in front of the counter. "If there is nothing that I can help you with, than I would like to get back to work."

"Wait a second," I whispered in disbelief as I placed my hands over the marble, "you were actually _working?"_

She nodded like _'what the fuck do you think I was doing?'_

I snorted, placing my arms across my chest. "Well fuck me sideways and call me Monica goddamn Lewinski. What were working on?"

She ignored me as she took a seat. "I'm calling security."

"I don't give a rat's cheesy ass if you call security," I snapped with a glare as I pointed at her. "I'm here for Carlisle Cullen."

"He's in a meeting," she replied, looking up at me as she leaned back into her chair with her arms across her chest. "Can I take a message?"

"No, you can not take a _message_," I answered, shaking my head. "I'm actually here for _that_ meeting, so if you can just point me tow—"

"This _must_ be some kind of a joke," she interrupted me as she stood up from her seat. "_You_ can not possibly be here for that meeting."

I gritted my teeth as she eyed me up and down…

Like I wasn't _good_ _enough_ for this shit.

"Look, broad," I whispered angrily as I shoved my hands into my back pockets. "Point me to whichever room that the meeting is in, and you can consider yourself a _survivor_ from my black belt ninja moves."

"I'm going to have to call security," she whispered, shaking her head as she grabbed onto the phone that was by her. "You are apparently unstable."

She thinks that _I'm_ unstable_?_

I'll show her un-_goddamn_-stable.

I grinned as I placed my hands under the back of my shirt before grabbing onto my lovely pistol and _whipping_ it out…

Okay, so maybe the whipping out of the gun was a little bit _more_ dramatic than usual…

But, fuck it, right?

She gasped, slapping one of her hands over her mouth as the other one went to her chest, where she gripped the shit…

Like I actually pulled the goddamn trigger…

_Already_, anyway.

"Go ahead, _Goldilocks,"_ I whispered, clicking the safety off. "You call security. Let's see if they're as good as _you_ are with doing their jobs."

Her face paled before she raised both hands up in the air.

_And then I heard it._

Like, that very _distinctive_ sound.

And I _kinda_ cocked my head to the side while _that_ sound echoed throughout the quiet room.

"Shit."

Hmm.

I sniffed the air.

_Negative_.

The smell of _shit_ wasn't what invaded my nostrils.

But…

I kept my aim on her as I looked down by her feet. Looking back up at her, I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow. "Goldie, did you just _piss_ yourself?"

"No," she spat with narrowed eyes as her feet shuffled around…

Making _pee puddle_ sounds.

"You _did_, didn't you?" I asked, grinning like a motherfucker.

"Shut up," she growled, her teeth clenched together.

I snorted. "Now _that's_ fucking great. I never caused anyone to actually piss themselves before. _Thank you_ for that."

"What do you wan—"

"You're late."

I looked over to the right and smiled at Carlisle as he placed his arms across his chest. "Hey," I whispered.

"You're late," he repeated…

Like I didn't hear his ass the _first_ time.

"There was a little person that I had to drop off at your place before I was able to come over. And plus, I was only a couple of minutes late." Looking over at the chick who needed a diaper, I glared at her before turning my attention back to Pop. "If a certain _someone_ was doing her job, I wouldn't have been waiting in this room for twenty minutes and spending my time by picking fights with metal objects that don't even argue back for God's sake."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Put the gun down, Bella."

I shrugged while I lowered my gun, placing it back into my waistband. Giving the chick who needed to recreate the whole _potty training_ deal a quick nod, I smiled. "You're safe, for _now_."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy is as crazy does," I replied with a wink.

Pop raised an eyebrow at me. "What does that even _mean?"_

"Beats me," I whispered, placing my hoodie over my head.

"Next time you're late, you're _out."_

I nodded as I gave him a thumbs up. "Ay Ay, Pop."

"_Chief," _he corrected.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is there a _problem?"_ he asked, seriously.

"None."

"Good," he whispered, turning around. "Follow me."

Looking over at Ms. Pissy-Pants, I grinned. "Just a tip…they sell adult incontinence pads at Kmart, bitch."

She screeched before she turned around and ran into the back room.

_I_, in return, imitated her screech because…

Well, I'm _cool_ like that.

"Don't have all day."

I rolled my eyes at Carlisle before I ran up to him. He kept on walking, not at all waiting for my ass. "Just so you know, I _wasn't_ late." A growl escaped my chest while I pointed my thumb over my shoulder. "It was that broad's fault, you know the one with the kiddy bladder. And while we're on the subject, I mean…_who_ the hell does all of the hiring in this motherfucker?"

He turned around quickly, making me bump into him in the process.

"Being on time is _late,_ Ms. Swan. For future references, you need to be here at _least_ fifteen minutes prior to any meetings that are scheduled. Aside from the issues that you seem to have with _tardiness_, you need to work on your impulses, because it's not going to get you anywhere. It is not acceptable to me to have you aiming your _weapon_ at any co-worker, whether that person be the front desk secretary who you refer to as Blondie or the soda machine guy, who _thank Christ_, you haven't met yet. If you can not control such _irrational_ behavior, then I suggest that you leave right now, because not only will you waste _my_ time, but you'll also be wasting your _team mate's_ time. I should also inform you that I am _not_ a man for excuses. As a matter of fact, Ms. Swan, I don't give two shits about them. You are your _own_ person, and I expect you to take responsibility for your _own_ actions." Pointing over my shoulder, he kept his eyes on me. "The door is that way, and I want you to keep that in mind. It swings _in_, welcoming whoever takes this job seriously, and swings _out_ for the assholes who take it for granted."

Well, uh, _goddamn_.

He sure told _me_.

"Any questions so far?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, kind of astounded. _"Questions?"_

"Yes, Bella, _questions_," he whispered in a _I'm so fed up with you right now_ type of a way. "If someone is unsure of a certain issue, they ask for information or clarifications," he explained, seeing as to how…

I was kind of _dumb_ at this current time.

"I'm kind of _speechless_ right now," I replied, looking at him blankly.

"Good," he whispered, turning back around before leading us towards the room at the end of the hallway. "I'm glad that you're catching on."

"Holla back, youngin," I stated in appreciation as we reached the door.

He lowered his head as he placed one hand on the door knob and lifted the other one, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know what _feeling _is currently running through my system, Bella?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the P…

Because, you know…how the fuck was _I_ supposed to know what feelings were running through _his_ system when…

I got my _own_ system to worry about, you dig?

"Irritation," he growled, meeting my eyes with narrowed ones. "And you're the cause of it."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell ya, Chief, but…" I paused with a grimace. "I'm afraid that you're stuck with me. There's no known cure out there for the monumental _greatness_ that is Bella Swan. They only thing that's being done right now is dealing with living with the symptoms."

And then I snorted…

Because fuck it if I'm not a funny motherfucker, right?

Pop on the other hand, was not laughing, grinning, or smirking.

No.

He was _brewing_.

And it was the type of brewing that if a stupid motherfucker—such as I— decided to check on the sizzling soup by uncovering the pot, said motherfucker—_such as I_—would definitely get sizzled…

Or, uh…

_Burned_.

And there was also some serious _vein—age_ going on by his temple.

So considering the fact that he could possibly suffer from an aneurism at any given time, I quickly shut up…

Because A) I am _not_ a stupid motherfucker, and B) Pop was, in reality, helping me out in a way, _even though_ right now, the dude was acting like a crabby eighty year old who had a urinary track infection.

I had to give it to him though, because this guy was doing this _against_ his wishes, so I _owed_ him that.

My _best behavior_, that is.

Well…

As best of behavior as it _could_ be.

Meeting his eyes again, I raised my hands up in the air. "I'm done."

He nodded, pushing the door open. "Go ahead," he told me as he took a step to the side. I lowered my hoodie and whispered my thanks as I stepped into the room and met everyone's eyes as they looked at me.

"Kiddo?"

Grinning at his stunned as shit expression, I waved. "Hey, Emmett."

"Bella!"

I pursed my lips and placed my arms across my chest as my eyes met my favorite part of the male anatomy. "Dick!"

"Bella?"

I cocked my head to the side, mocking him. "Ken?"

"Well butter my biscuits and call me Fabio."

I snorted as I placed my hands inside of my hoodie pockets. "I _still_ can't believe it's not butter," I whispered, shaking my head at Blue Eyes.

"Another chick?"

I winked at Sarah. "Move over, _vagina_…I'm _cumming_ through."

"You're _kidding_, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at Edward, who was sitting next to Sarah, as he narrowed his own right back at me. "No."

He looked over my shoulder as he stood up from his seat. "Pop, this is some kind of a joke, right?"

"Unfortunately, son, it's _not_," Carlisle answered him, pushing his way past me as he walked up to the front of the room. "Take a seat, Bella."

Looking at the row of seats that were in front of Edward and Sarah, I grinned when Mike pulled out the stool that was next to him. "Seat's open, Bella."

Emmett groaned about not wanting to go back to the slammer again as I walked up to the front. Edward shook his head as he placed his closed fists against the table in front of him.

"What are you _doing,_ Bella?"

I ignored the prick standing behind us while I thanked Mike, taking a seat. Looking up at Carlisle while he stood behind the podium looking like Judge Mathis, I nodded. "I'm ready."

_Let court be in session._

I gritted my teeth as I heard Edward laugh behind me. "_Ready?_ What the fuck are you getting ready for?"

Looking over my shoulder, I raised a brow. "Is there a problem?"

He sat down, his eyes on me as his jaw tensed. "Hell yeah, I have a goddamn problem. _You_ being _here_ is my _problem_."

I shrugged as I turned around. "Deal with it, Edward."

"What. Are. You. Doing. _Here_. Bella?"

If he had no problems in avoiding _my_ questions, then _I_ certainly had no problems in avoiding _his_.

Let him suck on _that_ for a little bit.

Looking up at Carlisle, I raised an eyebrow at him as I placed my arms across my chest. "Can we _like_, proceed with this whole meeting shit?"

"No," Edward growled, interrupting Pop when he went to talk. I looked over my shoulder, along with Mike, while Edward stood up and walked to the front of the room. "This is bullsh—"

"You're _not_ at home," Carlisle whispered, narrowing his eyes at his son. "So, I don't expect you to act like that's the case. Watch your language."

Edward gritted his teeth and placed his arms across his chest. "Alright, I apologize for _that_." As he turned his attention to me, he narrowed his eyes. "_Tell_ _me_ what you're doing here."

"Becoming a cop," I replied, narrowing my own eyes right back at him.

He laughed, clearly not amused, as he kept his eyes on me_. "Becoming a cop?_ And what the hell makes you think that you're going to _become_ a _cop_?" I looked over at Carlisle and grinned. Edward followed my gaze before he gaped. "Are you _serious_ right now?"

"Take it up with your mother," the good chief replied, placing his arms across his chest as he shrugged.

"Hell to the _yizell!"_ Dick stated.

I looked over my shoulder and winked at the kid.

_What_ did I tell you, fuckers?

The Dick and I?

_Best_ fucking friends.

Where's the goddamn bread in this mother?

We needed to _peanut butter_ and _jelly_ this shit, and _ASAP_.

"Hell to the _nizoll_," Edward whispered angrily, turning his glare to Dick, _fucking up our goddamn sandwich._ Shaking his head, he looked at his Pop again. "There are so many _experienced_ officers on that waiting list who are dying to get on this team, and you know that." Giving a quick nod towards me, he kept his eyes on Carlisle. "What is she even doing here?"

The tribe leader groaned, clearly on _my_ page and level with Edward's persistence. "Officer Cullen, I understand that there are many othe—"

"Dad, she _can't_ be on this team," Edward interrupted him, his voice all low and secretive as he looked at his Pop in some sort of a way that…

Told me that I was _right_.

They _were_ hiding something from me.

And whether Edward _liked it or not_, I was going to find out what that shit was about.

"Son, I understand your _concern_, but I am not going to argue with you about this. Bella _is_ going to be on the team, whether you or I like it or not, because your _mother_ likes it. And whatever your mother finds joy in, I have _no_ choice but to find joy in, too. One thing that _I_ am fond of is an active sex life, as do you also, I am sure. And as it turns out, if I go against the woman and don't do something that your mother likes, I don't get what _I_ like. Copy?"

Edward kind of…

Just stood there, gaping at his Pop…

While his Pop just looked at him like, _'What? Am I lying?'_

"Copy on that, Chief," Emmett stated in all seriousness. "One hundred percent, do I _ever_ copy."

"Good boy, McCarty," Sarah whispered, placing her arms across her chest as she winked at Em. _"Baby mama _taught you so well_."_

"I second that copy," Blue Eyes added, nodding his head at Pop. "The power of the female species is a _vicious_ cycle. Better to just go along with it."

Matt

Matt snorted. "Okay, so I don't know about all of this _'female power'_ bullshit, but fuck it." Looking over at me, he winked. "Denying your tight ass? Pffff. Hell to the N.O. I'm with you, B…Like on a _personal_ level."

I grinned as I winked back at him. "Do you want to be my _man meat_, lover boy? Because I have no problem in grinding you up, all nice and _proper—like."_

"_Must_ I remind you idiots that you are all at work?" Carlisle asked no one in particular as he looked around the room incredulously.

"McCarty."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward when he addressed Em, trying to be all sneaky _panther_ like and shit. Emmett scrunched his eyebrows together as he scratched the back of his head, clearly not getting it. "Cullen?"

Edward groaned as he threw his hands up in the air. Meeting my _see, you're an idiot_ eyes, he shook his head. "You're fucking unbelievable, you know that?"

I shrugged before I nudged Mike's shoulder. "Do you know that I'm _unbelievable?"_ I asked, looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"I can _see_ that," he whispered back, grinning all sexy like and…

_Crap-o._

You are _definitely_ getting in my pants.

"Hey can we uh, get this meeting rolling?" my brother asked Carlisle as he leaned back into his chair. "I have a kid and a _hot piece_ who's waiting for me at home, and as we all know…I haven't seen the two like I wanted to for the past year and some months."

"I'm with him," Blue Eyes whispered as he nodded towards Em. "My _dominatrix_ is waiting for me, wearing a tight and leather, black _cat-woman_ suit. I even think that the freak bought a whip. Lets get this meeting started and over with, ASAP."

I snorted as Edward and Pop glared at Jasper, who in return shrugged like _what? It's the truth_. "I'm just sayin, if I'm late in going home, the woman is going to _punish_ me…I mean, fine, I'm down for that and all, but…" he paused as a smirk overtook his mouth. "Never mind, fella's, please…take your time."

"Whitlock."

"_Inappropriate_, I know," Blue Eyes whispered with pursed lips. Lifting his hands up in the air, he shook his head. "My apologies, Cullen."

Pop shook his head at Garth Brooks who all of a sudden seemed as if he was daydreaming before looking over at his son. "Take a seat."

"Are you _really_ going through with this? I mean, come on. It's cra—"

"Take a seat, Cullen," Carlisle gritted lowly, interrupting him.

Edward exhaled heavily through his nose while he closed his eyes. As he opened them again, he looked at me like some kind of a _predator_, walking back over to his seat.

I shrugged as I placed my arms across my chest.

"Listen up, guys. We need someone to train Bella," Carlisle stated as he looked around the room. "Any takers?"

Everyone raised their hands except for Edward, who shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he lowered his head, shaking it.

"Cullen, thank you for requesting. Training starts tomorrow."

"I didn't request _shit_," Edward whispered angrily, lifting his head quickly as I narrowed my eyes at Pop and growled "No way."

Looking down at the papers that were placed on top of the podium, he took a hold of the pen that was sitting against his earlobe and jotted a thing or two down. "Thank your mother."

"This is incredible, man!" Edward growled as he slammed his fists over the table, standing up. "What does _mom_ have to do with any of this?"

"You're mom is a _woman_ who has a nice pair of tits and…" Ken paused his explanation when Pop growled. "Uh, _wow_, I don't even know what just happened…Excuse me, Chief, I meant no disrespect…I might even be a little drunk from last night…"

Edward rolled his eyes before he pointed at me. "I'm not training her."

"Are you disregarding my order?" Pop asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward's fists clenched as he placed them against the table. "I didn't know that training Bella was an _order_. You were looking for _requests_, and _I_ sure as hell didn't raise my hand."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at him but I rolled mine in return as I stood up. "Look, can you just pick someone else for me? I mean—" I paused, looking down at Mike. "I mean, how about Mike? He can train me ju—"

"Absolutely _not,"_ Emmett interrupted me, causing me to look over my shoulder. "Negative on that, kiddo."

"Why the hell not?" I growled.

"_I'll_ train you."

Carlisle shook his head. "No can do, McCarty. You haven't been on the team long enough. As a matter of fact, Whitlock is _still_ working on you. Edward has been on the force for five years and has the experience."

"I'm not training her."

Pop grinned. "You're not taking my order?"

Ken whistled as he lowered his head, leaning back into his chair.

Edward shook his head. "I'm _not_ doing it. No way."

I looked down at Sarah and raised an eyebrow at her. "Train me?"

"Hell no."

"Christ, you vagina! Why the hell not?"

"You bite," she replied, shaking her head. "No thanks. I'm goo—"

"I'll do it!" Matt shouted, interrupting her as he practically fell off of his chair from trying to stand up too quickly. "Hell _yes,_ I'll do it!"

"I don't bite, you _idiot_," I told him, rolling my eyes at his eagerness.

"Never mind," he replied, scowling as he sat back down on his chair after picking it up from the floor. "What a waste."

"Give me your badge and gun."

My jaw dropped as Carlisle addressed Edward. Looking over my shoulder, Cullen's expression matched my own. "Excuse me?"

"Your badge and gun, hand them over," Carlisle ordered in a whisper as he walked up to Edward with his hands held out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Pop incredulously. "No."

"You're disobeying me, _once again?"_

Placing his arms across his chest, he narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. "You're seriously taking my badge and gun, for not training a non-officer instead of training an officer who has at least _some_ kind of experience under his/her belt?"

Pop nodded. "Come on."

"Christ!" Edward growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Get Ken to train her. He's been on this team long enough. I don't want _any_ part of this shit."

"I'm not going to say it again," the tribe leader whispered angrily, his jaw matching his son's as they glared at each other.

"Look," I whispered, shaking my head. "This isn't necess—"

Pop ignored me and interrupted my words as he took a hold of Cullen's shoulder, trying to get the badge that was in his jacket pocket, where he always kept it. Edward groaned as he pushed his Pop's hands away before backing up, his fists tight. "Fine, I'll fucking train her!"

"Thank you," Pop whispered, lowering his head as he pursed his lips.

Edward rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked over to the door. Giving me one last glare over his shoulder, he lifted his hands and _punched_ the door open, causing the guys to grimace as they all lowered their heads.

"Such a drama queen, _that_ _one_," Sarah said, shaking her head as she stood up. Looking over at the Chief, she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

He nodded as he walked back over to his throne. Looking at me, he shook his head. "I wish you luck, Bella."

I rolled my eyes as I lowered my own head. "I don't need any _luck_. Give me extra strength Tylenol and I'll be good."

* * *

**Two weeks Later:**

"Edward."

He ignored me as he lowered his head, his hands inside of his pockets.

"_Edward_," I repeated, standing in front of him with my arms across my chest, gritting my goddamn teeth.

No worries, bitches.

My dentist appointment is in three days.

I'm _good_.

He continued with the whole ignoring me bullshit, only adding a slight jaw tense, that as we _all_ know…

Drove me _mad_.

But you know _what_, ladies?

It wasn't the _kind_ of mad that made me want to lay down and _spread eagle, _waiting for him to swoop down and…

_Eat_ it.

Pun fucking intended.

It was the _kind_ of mad that made me want to take my legs from that _spread eagle_ position…and kick his jaw.

Like…

_Repeatedly_.

Until it fell off of his face.

"_Why_ are you making this more difficult than it has to be?" I whispered angrily, throwing my hands up in the air. "I mean…come on! Can't you put the ill feelings that you have against me aside for _one_ second, and just fucking _help_ me?"

He shook his head as he lifted it. "I can't do this," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "You _can_, Edward. You're just acting like a little bitch right now."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I. Can't. Do. This."

"Fuck, man! Just _do_ it! You have no other choice!"

He shook his head as he walked by me, heading for my kitchen. My teeth ground together when I heard the door shut behind me. As I bent down to the floor and took a seat, I ran my hands through my hair, pulling it slightly.

It's been like _this_ for the last two goddamn weeks.

His _unwillingness_ to help me was driving me crazy, in the goddamn literal sense, and he knew that shit.

I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

Clear as motherfucking day.

And, _seriously_?

I was starting to lose my shit.

I mean, before any of this shit even _started_, I knew that he was going to be difficult.

After all, it's _Edward_ we're dealing with here.

I _punched_ him, and he took it. Rolling his eyes.

I _slapped_ him, and he took it. _Rolling_ his eyes.

I _pinched_ him, and he _took_ it. Again with the rolling of the eyes.

To say that I was sick and tired of him always _taking_ shit and not _giving_ anything back, was an understatement.

And his _eyes?_

I wanted to _gauge_ them out of their sockets and feed them to a group of piranhas, while smiling and saying _'Here little fishy, fishy.'_

You dig?

I looked over at the front door when it swung open. Sarah walked into the living room with a raised eyebrow as she looked around, carrying a take out bag of Chinese food that we ordered earlier. "Where's he at?"

I stood up with a roll of my eyes before I walked over to her, taking the bag out of her hands. "Kitchen."

Her eyebrow raised higher. "So?"

"No."

"Really?" she asked, a grin escaping her lips.

"You missed a whole lot of _nothing_. I'm supposed to get tested out in a week, and he won't even show me the goddamn proper way on how to use a gun, oh! But he has no problem in telling me that the _way_ that I use said gun is _not_…fucking…proper."

She rolled her eyes as she placed her hands against her hips. "Don't take it personally, B. Edward is just being…_Edward_."

"What do you mean, _don't take it personally_?" I growled, running my fingers roughly through my hair before taking the tie that was around my wrist and putting my hair up into a pony tail. "The kid's doing this shit on _purpose_."

She shook her head as she unzipped her jacket. "I don't think that he's doing this shit on purpose. He's just stressed. _Trust me."_

_"Stressed?"_

She nodded as she pulled her jacket off before tossing it over to the recliner. "The kid hasn't gotten any in a week. He's stressed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known Cullen for a very long time," she started as she placed her arms across her chest. "And it's not a secret that he's all about getting it in. When Edward's _not_ getting it in, his voice alone tells me that shit. So honestly, don't take it personally, Bella. He'll get over _whatever_ it is that he needs to get over and he'll be back to normal."

"Whatever," I whispered as I rolled my eyes. "I don't give a shit about whether he is getting Chlamydia or not getting Chlamydia. He doesn't have to take it out on me."

She laughed as she took a hold of my hand before leading me towards the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, I'll talk to him."

After pushing the door open and pulling me into the room, she let go of my hand and took the bag that was in my other one. Walking over towards the counter, she shook her head at Edward, whose back was facing us as he looked out the window.

"Cullen."

He lifted his head, his way I guess, of _addressing_ that he heard her.

"Do you need to take a fifteen minute break?"

He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"To get your dick wet," Sarah stated, placing her arms across her chest as she shrugged. "Maybe then, you could be of _actual_ help."

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto the beer bottle that was in front of him. Turning around, he leaned against the counter as he lifted said beer bottle and took a big swig.

"Train her."

He shook his head as he continued drinking, looking up at the ceiling.

"Fuck, Edward!" I growled, pushing my way by Sarah before I stood in front of him. "Stop being this way!"

He kept his eyes on mine as he lowered the empty bottle from his lips before tossing it into the trash can. Placing his arms across his chest, he grinned and just…

Fucking _stood_ there.

Staring at me.

And I was _more_ than ready to just fucking quit.

Give up, because my sanity was wearing thin.

But I knew that me doing just that was _exactly_ what he wanted.

And _that_ was the only thing right now, that was keeping my head in the goddamn game.

I took a couple of steps towards him until I was positioned at arms reach. I pushed on his shoulder…

He took it, with no expression over his _stupid_ face.

I slapped him on the cheek with my _dominant_ hand…

And he _smirked_ as his head swung to the left. Meeting my eyes again, he ran one hand across his reddened skin. "That's all you got?"

I growled, like I have _never_ growled before, and he _laughed_…at me.

I glared at him as I grabbed a hold of his hair, giving it a _tug-a-roo._

His jaw tightened as he wrapped his fingers around my wrists, trying to pull my own away from their hold. "Stop, Bella."

_God_.

Fucking _finally_.

Something.

"No," I replied, trying to pull my hands from his grip.

"What the fuck do you _want_ from me, Bella?" he spat, his eyes dark as he kept his hold around my skin, holding my hands up by my head.

"I _want_ you to do what you're _supposed_ to be doing…Train me."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked in a whisper as he pushed me away from him by my arms. _"Why?"_ he repeated with scrunched together eyebrows, running his fingers through his hair, tugging it.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I stepped back. "I don't understand what you mean, Edward. _What_ exactly am I doing to you?"

"Making my life more of a hell than it already is," he replied in answer as he placed his arms across his chest. "You _always_ irritate me, dude. But right now? It's through the fucking roof."

I rolled my eyes at him as I placed my hands over my hips. "Deal w—"

"And, just so you fucking know…you're not as slick as you _think_ you are," he spat, interrupting me with narrowed eyes. "You think that I don't know what your motives are?"

"I don't kn—"

He grinned as he interrupted me, once again. "Bullshit. I know _exactly_ why you want to be on this team. You know what_,_ though? This whole _act_ isn't going to work, because all you're doing is putting yourself and all of the people around you in danger."

I shook my head as I ignored him. "Train me."

"No."

"Train me," I repeated.

"No," he repeated, shaking his head.

Does he _not_ know, how I can go on _forever_ with this shit?

_This_ is the song that never ends.

_Lamb Chop's Play-Along_ style, bitches.

_Recognize_.

"Train me."

He nodded. "Okay."

And. He. _Stood_. There.

"Goddamn it, please, Edward," I groaned, shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants. "_Please_, just…do this."

"Don't do that shit," he whispered, looking away from me.

"Fucking _please_."

His eyes avoided me as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Christ!" I yelled, my hands inside of my pockets made into fists. "All you have to do is teach me the goddamn _basics,_ dude! Just…give me one more week and I'll be out of your skin."

"The goddamn basics, yeah?" he asked, his eyes meeting my own.

"Yes!" I shouted while my hands flew up in the air. "Just one more week, and I'm cool. You can go do…or not do…whatever!"

He nodded. "Alright."

I grinned. "Yeah?"

"You ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded.

"The most important thing that you're going to need to know is that…"

He paused and my eyebrows scrunched together in 'Go the hell on.'

"You're going to get yourself killed. Basic. _There_."

I clenched my eyes shut while I lowered my head.

Breath _in_.

And breath _out_.

_In_ one more time.

_Out_.

"Glad I could be of help," he said as he gave my shoulder a quick pat.

Looking up at him again, I smirked. "Fine. I'm done."

"Good," he whispered as he pushed himself away from the counter.

I laughed like, _'Oh you silly goose,'_ and he froze.

"Not with the team," I clarified when he looked over his shoulder. "I'm done with your bullshit training. I'll find someone else."

He smiled as he walked over to the fridge. Shaking his head, he pulled out a bottle of Miller Light. "No one is going to train you, Bella."

"Do you wanna bet?"

He nodded, closing the fridge door. While the kid walked over towards me, he shrugged. "That sounds good. I bet you that if you ask anyone on the team, they'll say no to training you. I win, you're out. You win? I'll train you, no bullshit."

And he was _confident_ with that shit.

I looked over at Sarah and she grimaced as she lowered her head.

Mmmhmm. Don't think that I didn't notice that little head shake of hers either, because I sure as fuck did.

He had something up his sleeve.

_Anything_ to get what he wanted.

I shook my head before I walked up to the kitchen door. "Forget it." Looking over my shoulder, I grinned. "I already met the dude who's going to test me out on Monday. I'm not worried."

Lifting himself up onto the counter, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who's the prostitute now?"

I _shrugged_ something like _good question_ as I pushed the kitchen door open. After it swung shut, I turned around and faced it with my hands over my hips, waiting.

Three.

Two.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

I raised an eyebrow at him as the door shut behind him. "What?"

He _imitated_ my shrug…

Adding a _hair flip_ with one hand and a _wrist flap_ with the other.

Did I flip my hair?

No.

Do I go around and flap my wrists, like a goddamn priss?

_No._

"It is what it is."

He narrowed his eyes at me while Sarah came out of the kitchen a few seconds later with a bowl of popcorn. "Don't mind me…keep the action going."

"You're not going to pass," he stated…

Sounding quite _unsure_ of himself.

And _that_ my friends, is how it's done.

Biting onto my top lip, I shook my head. "I beg to differ, Edward."

"You're such a bullshitter, dude," he whispered, his eyes on that _lip magic_ as he laughed all…

Awkward—like.

As I walked up to him, he quickly lifted his gaze from my mouth and moved it above my head. "Do you know," I whispered, looking up at him while I ran my fingers over his tee shit, "how bad I want this?"

He remained silent while his jaw tensed, his eyes staring at the wall behind me. "And, when I _want_ something," I continued, moving my lips to his earlobe, "this _deep_," I breathed over his skin, "I seem to have absolutely no problems in getting it."

He stepped back as he cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at me while he pulled the bottom of his shirt lower. "You're not…like that," the kid whispered, his voice deeper.

"You may be right, Edward," I hummed as I lowered my gaze down to the front of his sweatpants, where he quickly blocked my view with his hands. "But, you may be _wrong,"_ I whispered with a smirk as I met his darkened eyes. "I'm sure that you agree with me, though? Getting Bob to pass me won't be a problem."

He gritted his teeth as he shoved me aside before mumbling nonsense statements, heading for the front door. "I fucking hate you…" Looking over at Sarah, I pursed my lips as she raised one of her buttery hands and pumped her fist in the air.

And I smiled, like someone sent me three hundred boxes full of _hoodies_ and _chucks_, as I heard the front door slam shut behind Edward.

_Told_ _you_, man.

_I_ play, _so_ much goddamn better.

* * *

**One week later:**

"So," Carlisle started, looking up from the paperwork that was laid out in front of him on the table that we were all sitting around. "Swan, tell me how the training went."

I grinned something so chill as I leaned back some. Lifting my legs up, I placed my black, _leather_, high heeled boots onto the table. "Oh, well it went…excellent."

But really?

These sexy motherfuckers were _killing_ my feet.

How in the hell did Sarah wear these shits _all_ day long?

"Good," he whispered with furrowed eyebrows as he looked at the sex boots that were now endangering my balance. After shaking his head, he turned his attention to his son who was sitting next to him, glaring at _said_ sex boots. "Cullen?"

"Training was no problem," Edward stated as he leaned back into his chair, moving his narrowed eyes to my cool as ice ones.

"Matt."

Sarah pursed her lips as she looked over to her left, where Smith was sitting with his jaw practically touching his lap while he _eye fucked_ her boots that were placed over the table by _yours truly._

"Matt," Pop repeated, frustration in his voice.

Blue Eyes grinned as he sat up from his seat. Quickly giving the back of Smith's head a hard smack, he interrupted his fantasies. "You half brained twat, you're burning the Chief's biscuits."

Matt ignored him as he nodded his head at the _killa's_ that were on my feet. "Are you even _seeing_ what I'm seeing right now, man?"

Jasper rolled his eyes before he nodded towards Carlisle, who was not pleased, at all. "Burning biscuits."

Smith grimaced as he shook his head quickly. "Sorry, sir," he said as he turned his frown into a smile. "Uh, _yes_…I can work next week. No problem. I'll even do it with no pay."

I snorted.

_Who_ the hell asked him to work next week?

"Go get Bob, Smith," Carlisle replied, shaking his head as he sat back, looking at the kid incredulously. "Jesus Christ."

Matt nodded as he looked over at me again and grinned. I pursed my lips as he stood up quickly, causing the chair that he was sitting on to fall over. Sarah and Blue Eyes lowered their heads while the idiot kept his eyes on mine, taking a step backwards. He bumped into Ken, who laughed as he pushed the kid in the right direction towards the door.

"Are you _sure_ that he passed drill, Chief?" Dick asked, nodding his head towards the door that Matt just walked out of.

"Are you ready to test out, you think?" Pop asked me, ignoring my _peanut butter's_ question as he raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"_More_ than ready," I replied, all too eager for the game to begin.

The tribe leader nodded as he told everyone to stand up. "We'll leave you, Cullen, and Carter alone to discuss the basics."

"Sounds _terrific_," I stated, grinning at Edward, who just rolled his eyes in return before he sat up and placed his elbows against the table with his head lowered. "Brilliant, even."

Pop walked over to me and patted my back. "Just remember to _breath_. There's nothing to be nervous about, yeah?"

I shrugged as I interlaced my fingers together before laying my hands behind my head. "I'm good." Looking over at Edward, I smirked at his irritation. "Aren't I, Cullen?"

He looked away from me, his jaw tense, as he mumbled something along the lines of _'The best.'_

But, you know, I could've just been imagining that shit.

It was probably more like _'I hope you die,'_ but whatev.

As they all headed out, I looked over at Sarah when she looked over her shoulder and winked at me. She mouthed _'Get it' _as she smacked her own ass, causing me to snort.

She's a _funny_ motherfucker, what can I say?

Edward stood up when the door closed behind her and placed his arms across his chest as he glared at me. I raised an eyebrow in return. "So when should we expect Bob the Builder to show up and pass my ass?"

"You're _good_," he whispered, ignoring me as he walked over to my chair. "_Real_ fucking good," he spat, taking a hold of my legs before throwing them off of the table.

I shrugged as I sat up. "Tell me something that I don't know, Edward."

He went to grab my hand but froze as the door swung open, revealing Carter, who walked over to the table that we were both sitting at while keeping his eyes from ours, not looking at either one of us. "_Cullen."_

Edward rolled his eyes as he pulled out the chair that was next to me, ignoring Bob's _gentle_ greeting as he sat down and leaned back.

"So, this is how it's going to go," Carter started, throwing a bunch of papers onto the table. Lifting his head, he gave me a forced smile as his eyes met mine. "There's a scenario out in some other room with some of our _regular_ officers out there playing our actors," he stated, growling the word _regular_ as he looked over at Edward, who pursed his lips as he placed his arms across his chest. "They're all putting—"

"Excuse me," I interrupted Bob-a-roo as I sat up in my chair before unzipping my hoode and taking it _off_.

Is it just _me?_

Because this room, was definitely _warming_ up.

Keeping my eyes on Bob as he kept his eyes on mine, I quickly tossed my hoodie over to my right, at Edward. Placing one hand behind my neck, I massaged the area and moaned, leaning back into my chair.

It seems as though I had a couple of _knots_ that I needed to work out.

Carter on the other hand, was in his own world, staring at my torso…

Where I exposed my size _small_, way too tight, _white_, tee shirt.

I mean...

I was a size _medium_, on good days.

_Ya know?_

"I'm so sorry," I whispered with a light laugh as I lifted my other hand and gave my pony tail a hard and slow tug, exposing my neck to them in the process. "I'm like, so fucking _hot_ right now."

Mr. Regular's eyes widened and I looked down, following his gaze. "Oh shit," I gasped, running my hands down my white tee shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles that weren't there to begin with, letting my black lacy bra become more evident…

Just like I goddamn _intended_.

Looking up at Carter, I bit onto my bottom lip. "I didn't get a chance to do laundry last night," I hummed in some false and all too fake melody before I looked over at Edward, who rolled his eyes at me because the kid knew my true tune. Lowering my head, I pursed my lips. "I'm such a _naughty_ girl."

"Yeah," was Bob's genius reply and "Get real," was Edwards.

And then, _God_, would you look at _that?_

One of my tits were definitely…_unaligned_.

So of course, I had to _assess_ the situation and _adjust_ that shit.

I grabbed onto the bottom of my tee and lifted it up over my tits as I exposed my purchase from Victoria's Secret.

I was pissed off about the money wasted on the shit when I handed over my debit card to Carrie, one of Victoria's _slaves_, but right now?

_So_ goddamn worth it.

Thank you, _Victoria_.

Thank you, _Carrie_.

This shit really _is_ magical, pushing my tits up like my nipples were magnets, connecting with their polar opposites, my chin.

Looking over to my right, I grinned at Edward as I adjusted my _bazookas_, giving them a good little bounce, _you know_, for _extra_ measure.

"They're goo—" he paused, closing his eyes as he turned his head away from me, shaking it as he lowered it. "Quit your shit, Bella."

I shrugged as I turned my attention back to Saget, lowering my shirt…

But it was kinda difficult, what with it being a tad bit too…

_Tight_.

So I stood up and looked at Carter as he leaned back and placed his arms across his chest, giving his dry lips a little lick-a-roo as he kept his eyes on mine…

My _tits_, that is.

And I slowly lifted my hands, letting the size_ too small_ tee shirt hug my curves along the way as the fabric danced along my skin…

While he swallowed the galloon of spit that collected in his mouth.

_Gross_.

But, _moot_ point.

"My apologies," I whispered, biting onto my bottom lip as I shook my head. Taking a hold of my hair tie, I pulled it off and let my locks fall over my shoulders while I tossed them around…

_Herbal shampoo and conditioner commercial_ like.

Walking over to the stool that was next to the drooling dog that Pavlov experimented on, I pulled it out and sat down as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Where were we?"

Bobbie boy coughed, clearing his throat as he shook his head. Looking at me, he smirked something nervous and jittery. "Uh, as I was saying _before_…there's going to be a scenario and you're going to get called—"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, interrupting him again as I rolled my eyes at myself, "I should take notes like a good little _school girl,_ yeah?"

"Right," he replied, nodding his head, reminding me of the little man.

"Mmm. Well, I need the right equipment for that now, don't I? Do you have a _pen?"_ I asked after licking my lips and looking down at his…

You know.

Just to add _effect_.

"Yes," he replied, his voice low.

I grinned as I lifted my eyes, looking up at him. "Can I _have_ it?"

"Of course," he whispered.

I smirked while I pulled my chair closer to the dude, placing one of my legs in between his own. Leaning over the table, my knee brushed his inner thigh, causing his eyes to shut as I grabbed onto one of the pens that was on the other side of him. As I slowly turned my head towards his face, my nose lightly brushed over his own and I smiled as his eyes opened. "Officer, I am so _thankful_ for your help."

"You're _more_ than welcome."

When I leaned back, I _accidentally_ threw the pen over my shoulder. I kept my eyes on his and pouted. "Shoot."

"_Shoot_, though?" Edward hissed behind me.

Bob went to get up, but I leaned back into my chair and lifted my leg before placing it against his chest and pushing him back into his seat.

"I got it," I whispered as his eyes traveled down my face, down my torso, down my thigh, stopping at my _leather clad foot._

"Whoa."

After lowering my foot from his chest, I quickly stood up and turned around before winking at Edward, who in return gritted his teeth as I bent over…

And you know, staying _there_ for a while.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned at Carter, who didn't return the gesture because he was all like…_mesmerized_ and shit, his eyes on my ass…

Cause it was just…right _there_.

Edward stood up and placed his hand against my forehead, pushing me back into a standing position. Shaking his head at me, his eyes went over my shoulder. "Give her another week."

"What are you talking about, Cullen?"

"Give us another week, _Carter_," he whispered, his patience slipping as he placed his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes at him. "Swan needs more training."

I turned around and faced Bob as he shook his head. "Uh, no. Swan is good." Looking at me, he winked. "You passed. Congrats, officer."

"Thank you!" I whispered, excited as shit.

"I need another week," Edward stated with gritted teeth.

Bob shrugged as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll be here."

Edward raised an eyebrow at him while he placed his hands inside his pockets. "Will your _wife?"_

_Ouch_.

Bob Carter, the womanizer, coughed before he turned around to head for the door. "I'll give you another week, Cullen. I'll uh…I'll get Don to test her."

"That's what I thought," Edward replied as he rolled his eyes at Bobbie boy, who pushed the door open and quickly ran out of the room. "You happy?" he asked me, placing his arms across his chest .

"Are you going to train me, with _no_ bullshit?"

He lifted one of his hands up to my face and gave me the finger.

I grinned. "Then yeah, I'm fucking ecstatic."

He growled as he ran his hands down his face. Turning around, he left me in the room and stomped away from me, like a little fucking _brat_.

* * *

**Weekend before testing out:**

"Edward, Stop!"

He laughed, tears in his eyes as he looked down at me. "What?"

"Come on!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at him.

Placing his arms across his chest, he shrugged. "It's not _my_ fault that you fight like a chick, Bella."

I glared at him as I placed my own arms across my chest, only causing him to laugh harder. "You know what? _Forget_ this shit," I snapped as I turned around, heading for the hallway. "I'm just going to call Sarah…"

"Alright, come on, I'm sorry," he whispered, clearing his throat as he grabbed onto the back of my sweatpants before pulling me back into the living room. "I'll stop."

Facing him, I pushed his hands away from me. "You have been saying that for an hour, Edward."

Placing his hands up in the air, he shook his head. "I'm serious." He closed his eyes and spread his legs apart some. "I'll stop, go ahead."

I gritted my teeth as I braced myself…

_Again_.

And threw my fist to his shoulder…

_Again_.

And growled when I got the same goddamn response…

_Nothing_.

His face showing no expression as his feet stayed flat on the floor.

It was like he was made out of _brick,_ man.

I groaned as I threw my hands up in the air. "Oh, come on!" One of his eyes opened before he raised a brow. "That shit _had_ to of hurt!"

"Oh," he whispered with pursed lips before grimacing. "Shit, _ouch_."

I growled as I lifted my hand and ran it across my forehead, wiping the sweat off as I glared at him. "What am I going _wrong,_ Edward?"

He rolled his eyes at me as he held out one of his hands.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me your hand."

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I placed my hand in his. "Are you going to like…ask me to marry you again or some shit? Because my answer will still be _no_," I teased with a playful grimace.

Looking down at my fingers, he rolled his eyes. "Your fist is all wrong."

"Well fix it!"

He smiled as he shook my hand, making me open it up for him. "Don't place the tips of your fingers into your palm," he started. "I mean, it's alright for a _chick_," he teased with a smirk, looking into my eyes, "but it's not good enough." Turning his attention back to my fingers, he ran his thumb over the inside of my knuckles. "So, this is what we call the breastplate," he explained, "you place your fingertips there, _tightly_, so that no air escapes." Doing as the kid instructed, I met his eyes as he moved my thumb to where it was _supposed_ to be. "This right here, is the proper way on how to make a fist."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Try again," he whispered, getting into position.

I nodded while I stepped back and made my hand into a _proper_ fist before throwing it forward, letting it connect with Edward's shoulder.

And his feet _kind_ _of_ left the floor, at least more than last time, and I looked up at him as I lowered my arm, feeling _sorta_ proud of my ass.

"Cool."

He rolled his eyes as he ran his hand over the spot where I punched him, trying with all of his might to _deny_ the pain.

I snorted as I punched his other shoulder.

"Alright, Tyson," he groaned, taking a hold of my arm as I tried again.

I laughed as I snatched my arm away from his grip. "Okay," I started with a nod, getting into position, "now, come on. Hit me."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh, no. I'm good."

"Come on, Edward," I argued as I pushed him. "Do it."

"You're out of your mind."

"Hit me."

He shook his head as he walked away from me. "I said that I'm good."

"I _know_ that you _want_ to," I whispered, taunting him while I followed behind as he headed for the couch.

"You might be _right_ on that," he replied, sitting down after grabbing the remote from the table, "but I'm _still_ not hitting you, Bella."

"Your mama."

He pursed his lips as he looked up at me. "My mama _what?"_

"Yeah, I don't know," I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I snatched the remote out of his hands. "Edward, stop being like this…if _you_ don't fight me, how am I supposed to pass this goddamn test on Monday?"

"I thought that you weren't worried about that?"

Sitting down, I growled. "Alright, whatever, I'm _not_ worried about passing it, but seriously…I want to be prepared for the real shit."

"Can I ask you something?"

Looking over at him, I shrugged. "Yeah."

"_Why_ exactly are you going through with this whole thing?" he asked, mimicking my position as he faced me, legs crossed together. "Joining the team isn't going to help you find out whatever you're trying to find out. You're going to get hurt. You _know_ that, right?"

"I want to be a cop, Edward. That's all there's to i—"

"Look Bella," he interrupted with a shake of his head. "I get it that we aren't like we used to be or whatever, but _come on_. Can you just stop with the bullshit for a second? I know that you didn't decide to just…I know that joining the team wasn't for the fuck of it."

"Think _whatever_ you want to think," I whispered, standing up. "I'm not getting into this right now."

"You _really_ don't trust me."

I ignored his statement as I walked over to the kitchen door before I pushed it open. While I pulled the fridge door open to grab a bottle of water, he walked in. "Just…don't start," I whispered.

"Bae."

"_Don't_ call me that," I whispered angrily, turning around as I slammed the fridge door shut.

Walking over to the counter, he turned around and leaned against it as he shook his head. "How is this possibly going to work? Bella, the two of us…we're in this team together…and you don't even _trust_ me."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I leaned against the fridge. "We're not _partners,_ Cullen. Sarah is your side kick, so _what_ exactly are you all worried about?"

"You know my mom, right?" he asked as he placed his arms across his chest. I rolled my eyes and he followed with the same action. "I mean, she has this whole thing planned out. Right now, the woman's number one priority is for us to _make up_, whatever shit that means, and she's going to do everything in her power to succeed."

"We're _adults,_ Edward," I argued as I shrugged. "If she makes Pop put us together as partners, then we'll _make_ it work."

"Holla!"

I looked over to my right when the kitchen door swung open, revealing Piggy who was propped up against Jasper's shoulder. "Holllla, yo!" she yelled, repeating herself in case we didn't hear her in the _first_ place.

_Who_ wouldn't be able to hear the little princess?

The kid's a _microphone_, with the volume switch permanently on _high_.

Edward grinned as he shook his head at Piggy's _ghetto_ ass.

I winked at her as I placed my arms across my chest. "What up, yo?"

"The sky," she responded, her arms tight around Jasper's neck. The cowboy laughed as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder as to say _'this chick right here, man.'_ The Piglet nodded over her shoulder as Blue Eyes let the door shut behind him. "The boy is out in the living room, with the Queen!"

_Boy_ being Leo, _Queen_ being Rose.

_If_ you didn't know.

Blue Eyes grinned as he walked over to Edward, who grabbed a hold of Piggy before placing her on top of the counter. She smiled at him while running her fingers through his hair and he groaned. "Watch the locks, midget," he teased, taking a hold of her hand with one of his, using his other one to grab a glass from the cabinet above her.

"How's training going, Brown Eyes?"

"It's _not_," I answered Jasper as I narrowed my eyes at Edward, who just shrugged as he asked Lilly what she wanted to eat.

"Mashies, please."

I pursed my lips as I turned around and opened the fridge. Taking out the bottle of ketchup, I shoved it down my hoodie before shutting the door closed.

_Tough love_.

All about it.

As soon as I reached the kitchen door, about ready to make a run for the hills, Blue Eyes called my name. Looking over my shoulder a bit, I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "I didn't do it."

He raised his own eyebrow at me. "Okay."

I nodded as I placed my hand against the door, but Blue Eyes called my name, stopping me again. "What?" I yelled, snapping because I really needed to get the hell out of this kitchen _before_ the little chick finds out that I took one of her key ingredients and flip a shit.

"We're all going out tonight."

I nodded my head towards Piggy, who was watching Edward while he dumped the mash potato contents into the pot. "Okay, well…I can't."

"You're breaking my heart," he stated, shaking his head as he walked over to the fridge before pulling it open. "My ach—y break—y heart," the horse lovin' freak finished, grabbing a bottle of Corona.

I smirked. "I'm sure that Pix knows of a way to mend it, maybe even bringing the _whip_ back into the situation, yeah?"

He winked at me as he shut the fridge door closed. Edward's shoulders tensed a bit from my statement and when Piggy noticed his pause, her impatience made her hit him beside the head with one hand, using the other one to rub it against her stomach. "You're supposed to be feedin' me, yo!"

Yeah…

So maybe she _has_ been spending way too much time with my ass…

But, I fucking loved it.

_Especially_ when it causes Edward pain.

Win win situation, if I _do_ say so myself.

"Mike's coming."

I raised an eyebrow at Blue Eyes as Edward paused from his chef skills and looked over his shoulder with his own raised eyebrow. Jasper gave both of us a shrug as he walked over to the table. "I'm just sayin."

"Even though I don't understand your _reasoning_ behind it, thanks for letting me know that, kid," I replied.

As Edward lowered Piggy to the floor with a plate of mashed potatoes, Blue Eyes pulled out two stools, sitting down in one of them. While the little princess took a seat, Jasper met my eyes, quickly stealing a small spoonful of her grub, making her screech. "The kid might've asked me if you would be making an appearance."

"And why is that?" Edward asked him as he kept his eyes on his cousin while making his way to the fridge. "What's it to him?"

Blue Eyes grinned as he brought the beer bottle up to his lips. "If _Bella_ decides to go, _he_ might decide to show up at some point of the night." Turning his attention to me, he winked. "And, I'm estimating that his arrival will be at the same time that you arrive."

I shrugged as I looked over at the fridge, where Edward was currently pushing things aside, looking for the ketchup bottle that I had stashed. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to show up."

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jasper addressed Edward. "You think that Sam will be there, E?"

"I can't find it midget."

"Find _it!"_ Piggy yelled with her eyes narrowed at the back of Edward's head. "Don't play around with me, dude!"

I grimaced as I pushed the door open, but froze when Edward looked over his shoulder and nodded at Blue Eyes. "Yeah, she's coming." As he noticed the Piglet's glare, he rolled his eyes and turned around to search for the object that he would never find.

Blue Eyes leaned back into his chair and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll be there," I blurted out, mentally asking myself _uh, come again?_

"Perfect," Blue Eyes whispered with a smile. "I'll call Ma and ask her to watch the troops."

"My mashies are getting _cold!"_

And _that_ was my cue.

After quickly pushing the door open, I walked out into the living room and gave Leo a wink, who smiled at me in return, his dimples making me want to take a _bite_ out of them. "_Hey_, little man…_bye_, little man!"

"Why are you running?" Rose asked as I _high tailed_ it down the hallway, towards my room, where there was a _working_ lock.

Looking over my shoulder as I lifted my leg and _kicked_ the door open, I yelled in all goddamn seriousness. "Save yourselves!"

_Why_ I decided to kick it?

No clue.

I mean, it wasn't like I couldn't have just _turned_ the knob.

But _dangerous_ times, call for _dangerous_ measures.

Looking down the hallway towards Rose who stood up with Leo over her hip, I grimaced. "Find shelter, Piggy's about to explo—"

Edward's _female yelp_, followed my Jasper's _scream_, interrupted me.

Rose looked over at me with scrunched together eyebrows. "Why are _full grown_ men crying in the kitchen?"

"The fright of Lilly," I answered, slamming my bedroom door shut. "I warned the bitch," I whispered, to _myself_ apparently, as I locked the shit, and _made sure_ that it was locked by turning the knob.

I was after all, _thorough_, in assuring my safety.

Recognize _that_.

Hearing an earsplitting crash through the thin walls of the apartment, I snorted at Jasper's statement of _'Hitting below the belt, is a no no, my lady!'_ and Edward's growl of _'Calm down squirt!' _

Piggy, _calm_ at a time like _this?_

Yeah, _okay_. Good luck with _that,_ dude.

This little princess was an _unstoppable_ storm.

As a matter of fact, we should be expecting a _drought_ in this mother.

Don't get that twisted.

* * *

"Christ!" I growled at the idiot who has been _up_ my ass,_ figuratively speaking_, for the past fifteen goddamn minutes. "Would you fucking leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, not at all phased by my _killer_ _eyes_ as he winked at me. "I'm just trying to get a picture of you…so that I can show _Santa_ what I want for Christmas."

I gritted my teeth as I leaned against the counter and raised my hand, trying to get the bartender's attention. Without looking at the moron, I addressed him. "Look, you _limp dick_. I don't appreciate your assert—"

"Did you just fart?" he asked, interrupting me.

I cocked my head to the side like, _motherfucker, did you just seriously ask me that goddamn question?_

"Come again, dude?"

He grinned as he backed away from the counter slightly. "Because you just blew me away," he whispered as his eyes ran themselves over my body in some _I'm about to eat you_, type of way.

"Who the _fuck_ says shit like that?"

He lifted his hand and pointed to himself.

_Obviously_, I'm dealing with a winner right now.

"What can I get for you, hot piece?"

I looked over at Darrell, the bartender, who was becoming one of my best _girl_ friends. "And, before you say it," he whispered, leaning over the counter, "I'm not on the menu. The vag and I don't get down like that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "And, you act like I didn't know that already."

He laughed as he grabbed a glass from below the bar. "Whiskey, dry the fuck up, right?"

I nodded. "Make it two, princess."

Darrell gritted his teeth when his eyes met what's his name. "You're _still_ here?"

"Oh course," the dip-shit hummed in answer, making me groan as he kept his eyes on my ass…

Like, Christ! I want to _tear_ him up…

And _not_ in a good way, if you know what I'm sayin'.

"Look kid," Darrell tried, out of _many_ attempts, "we're closing up soon, so I suggest you _sqidaddle_."

"It's only ten o'clock," stalker boy argued.

"It's dead," girlfriend replied.

I pursed my lips as I lowered my head, because…

This place was definitely _jumpin,' _Destiny's Child-like.

Seriously, it imitated Oprah's wedding…

_If_ she were ever to get married, this is.

Fucker nudged my shoulder, making me clench my fingers together as I seriously thought about punching him. "You ready to go, baby?"

"We're out of beer," Darrell stated, placing his arms across his chest.

"I'll take what _she's_ getting."

"There's only enough whiskey for two glasses."

"And I don't share," I told him…

Because I _don't_.

_Ever_.

Fuck stick shrugged as he looked at Darrell. "I'll take Pepsi."

"Out."

"Any soda will do."

"Out," Darrell repeated, narrowing his pretty little eyes at him.

"Water."

"Unless it's from the toilet, you're shit outta luck."

"I'm good," the douche replied with a grin. "My thirst is quenched."

Slamming his manicured hands against the counter, Darrell's glare shinned through. "You can't stand at the bar if you're not drinking."

"Well then, I'll just be right over there," the twat stated, nodding his head by the dance floor. "Waiting for you."

"Well then," I replied with a sarcastic smile. "I'll just _avoid_ that area."

He pursed his lips as he gave me some kind of a 'air kiss,' before the idiot walked away. I looked over at Darrell and gagged. "Fuck, man! Can you believe that stuff? I swear, if I found out who actually _raised_ half of these fools, I would shoot them instead."

He laughed as pinched my cheek before walking away. "I'll be back with the bottle, lover."

"Hey you."

I looked to my right and grinned at Mike as he nudged my shoulder.

"Hey."

"How long have you been here for?"

I shrugged as I pulled up two stools before sitting down on one of them, nodding for him to follow. "Maybe a half an hour, I guess."

His eyebrows scrunched together as he took a seat. "Jasper told me that you were coming around at n—" His words disappeared, all of a sudden realizing that he was _caught_. He groaned as he looked away, his arms resting over the counter in front of us.

I snorted as I nudged his shoulder with my own. "No worries."

"I'm not stalking you," he stated, keeping his eyes away from my own.

I grinned. "It's okay if you're _obsessed_ with me, Mike. I get it, man."

He rolled his eyes as he placed his arms across his chest. "Thanks."

"What are you drinking?"

Looking over at me, he smirked. "Whiskey, _of course_."

"My kind of man," I whispered with a wink as I sat up some to go into my jean pockets. Pulling out more money, I rolled my eyes at Darrell as he came walking over to us, all smooth and criminal like, his eyes on Mike.

"Well hello there. What's your name?"

I snorted as the kid next to me extended his hand out to girlfriend, who was more than peen happy to shake it. "Mike," he answered.

I sat up a bit and pushed on Darrell's shoulder when he didn't let go of Mike's fingers, causing Mike to cringe. "Stay away from him, dork."

Sliding the bottle of whiskey over to me, he raised an eyebrow. "He's yours?" Darrell asked, all _heartbreakingly_.

I shook my head and laughed as I poured the whiskey into the two glasses that were in front of me. "No, but the kid isn't yours either. Don't scare him away, you predator."

"So he's open to consideration, correct?"

I pursed my lips as I raised an eyebrow at Mike while I bringing one of the glasses up to my lips. "Sorry, man," he stated quickly, his hands in the air. "I'm not open to any type of consideration."

"No?" Darrell asked, cocking his head to the side as he _pouted_.

"Right now," Mike whispered before taking a drink, "I'm actually trying to talk to a certain chick."

I smirked, meeting his eyes.

"How's that going?" Girlfriend asked.

Mike shrugged as he placed his glass back down onto the counter, his eyes on mine as he smiled. "We'll see."

"We'll see _indeed_," Darrell hummed, causing me to look over at him and roll my eyes at his smirk. "Keep it wrapped," he stated, looking over at Mike before pushing himself away from the bar.

I snorted at him as he walked away. Looking back at Mike, I shook my head. "He's a mess, don't mind him." He shrugged. Looking around, I raised an eyebrow. "Where's everyone at?"

"They're all sitting down at one of those tables," he replied, nodding towards the dance floor. "You wanna join them?"

Standing up, I took a hold of my glass and nodded at his. "Yeah, lets go…only because the bartender might come back and try to steal you away from me."

He grinned as he stood up. "Sounds good."

* * *

"You wanna dance?"

"She doesn't dance."

I narrowed my eyes at Edward. "He didn't ask _you_."

"It's okay," Mike whispered with a shake of his head as he patted my thigh. "I don't dance either."

Looking over at him, I raised an eyebrow. "Then _why_ did you ask me?"

Matt leaned back into his chair with a grin as he brought his beer bottle up to his mouth. "Yeah, Mike. Why did you ask her then?"

Dick smirked as he followed suit. "Yeah, _why?"_

"_What_ was the reason behind you asking her that if you weren't going to follow through?" Ken asked with pursed his lips while he placed his elbows against the table and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, give me a _reason_," Dick ordered, cocking his head to the side.

Mike laughed as he looked around the table. "You guys are assholes."

Sarah nodded at me as she pushed Matt's shoulder. "Come on, Killah. Lets go tear the dance floor up."

"See, man…you lost your chance," Matt whispered with a shake of his head as she stood up. "_Idiot_."

"And you'll lose _your_ chance, if you don't shut the fuck up," Sarah hissed as she smacked the back of Matt's head.

Dick whistled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ouch."

"Edward, can we dance?"

He shook his head as he leaned back, keeping his eyes on Mike as he placed his arms across his chest. "I don't dance, Sam."

"But I _want_ to dance."

He shrugged as he took a sip of his beer. "Go dance." Placing the bottle back to the table, he looked at her. "_I'm_ not stopping you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What, by myself?"

"People dance by themselves all the time."

She rolled her eyes at his response as she leaned back. "_Whatever_."

After taking a hold of my hand, Sarah led us over to the dance floor and I rolled my eyes at Pix when she turned around with her hands over her hips. "Drop it."

Facing Sarah, I ignored her stupid demand as I grabbed onto her hands and interlaced our fingers together. She smiled at me as I raised our arms up in the air, her hips moving to the beat of the sounds that were coming from the speakers.

"It's alright if you can't, Bella Boo."

I gritted my teeth as I stopped moving. "What did you say?"

Pixie shrugged as Rose smirked behind her.

_"I said…_it's alright if you can't drop it, Bella Boo."

So I dropped it.

_Like it was hot._

Rose whistled as I stood back up. "Doubting my girls skills."

Alice rolled her eyes as she headed towards me. "I'm trying to say that I'm sorry, so don't hit me."

"I never planned on hitting you in the _first_ place," I stated, placing my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry about last time."

I shrugged as I looked away from her. "I'm over it."

She shook her head and I met her eyes again. "No, I'm sorry for that shit. I don't know what got into me."

"I'm good, Alice."

"Are _we_ good?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Yeah, we're good."

"I'm thirsty."

I looked over my shoulder and shook my head at Sarah, who started coughing, in some obnoxious way. "You're _always_ thirsty, bitch."

She rolled her eyes at me before grabbing onto Rose's hand. Nodding at me and Pixie, she led the way towards the bar. Alice took a hold of my hand while kissing me and I followed behind her as she pulled me after them.

* * *

I grinned as the smell of cinnamon before I looked over my shoulder, finding Mike standing there with his hands in his pockets. "All of the douches are teasing me, so I'm staying with you." I grinned and he nodded towards my glass. "What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey, of course."

"My kind of girl."

Turning around, I leaned against the counter behind me and raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanna cut the rug, Mike?"

"If you want to cut the rug, Bella…_I'll cut the rug."_

I smirked as I lifted the glass up to my lips and took a sip. "You see, when _I_ ask someone if they want to do something, I actually _mean_ it."

"Touché," he laughed, shaking his head at me.

"So yeah," I whispered as I raised an eyebrow. "I'm up for dancing."

"Cool," he replied, taking his hands out of his pockets. Holding one out to me, I rolled my eyes as I gave my glass to Rose, who was standing next to me. She smirked after handing the drink to Sarah, who wasted no time in finishing it off and giving me a wink as Rose pulled her from the bar.

"Cool," I repeated, placing my hands against his sides. Tightening my fingers over his shirt, I pulled him closer to me. "We really don't need the dance floor, though."

The music switched to something slower and he smiled as he placed his hands over the counter behind me. "I guess that we don't," was the response that he gave me as started moving his hips around my own, keeping his eyes on mine.

I smirked as I moved my hands to the top of his shoulders. "So, you _can_ dance. How nice."

"There's _a lot_ of things that I can do," he whispered back as he lifted his hands from my hips up to my waist, where he pulled me closer to him.

And he didn't do it in some _obnoxious_ sort of way…

Like, _slamming_ his poker stick into my hoo-hah.

What a goddamn gentleman.

"Good to know," I laughed, placing my chin against his shoulder as he bent down slightly. Looking out into the dance floor, I noticed Edward with Sam, both of them dancing together while she whispered _things_ into his ear, making him smile.

She was probably telling him _exactly_ what he wanted to hear.

And I _hated_ her for that, because I seemed to never be able to do so.

I closed my eyes and tightened my hold around Mike's shoulders while I continued to move against him. His arms that were wrapped around my wait followed suit and I sighed when I felt him turn his face slightly into my neck, his warm breath hitting my warm skin. "Bella?" Keeping my eyes closed, I placed my forehead over his shoulder. "I really want to kiss you right now, but something tells me that you're not up for it."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged as his hands left my waist and grabbed onto the counter behind me. "You're upset about something."

"I'm fine," I whispered, opening my eyes as I looked down onto the floor between us, keeping my arms over his shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow at me as he bent down slightly, so that he could look into my eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah," I whispered with a nod, lowering my arms and placing my hands against the counter behind me, next to his. "I'm sure."

Lowering his head, he shook it. "I'm sure that a lot of assholes tell you that they're not the type to hurt you in some way…so I'm not going to repeat the shit. The thing is though, I want to be strait up with you." Lifting his head, his eyes pierced into mine. "I dig you, Bella…_a lot_." I went to look away, but his face followed mine. "And, when you're cool and ready, _if_ you want to anyway, I would _really_ like to kiss you. I'm not trying anything until then, and I don't care how long it takes, I'll—"

And I kissed him.

Grabbed onto his shirt and quickly pulled him towards me before I had any chance of changing my mind.

I kissed him.

_Because_, I wanted to.

_Kind of._

Or, I _should_ have wanted to.

Because _everything_ about him, seemed right for me.

His mouth against mine froze, so I lifted one of my hands and placed it over the back of his neck as I pulled him closer. When he pushed away from me, I groaned, my hold tighter as I thought that he was trying to stop me. Laying his forehead against mine, he exhaled a breath before pulling me towards him, placing his hands over my hips as he captured my lips in between his own.

And it _sucked,_ man.

But, I'm not talking about the kiss.

No, Mike was really good at that.

It _should_ have been enjoyable, because as I kissed him, I could tell that he wasn't _cocky_ about it.

He was…

_Timid_.

Like he didn't know if he was doing it _right_.

_But_, he was.

It just sucked because it wasn't _my_ kind of right.

And what sucked more was that even as my lips moved against his, it wasn't _Mike's_ mouth that I was thinking about.

It was someone else's, who I _couldn't_ have.

But I went with it, and enjoyed it as much as I _could_ enjoy it.

"Don't mind me."

Mike broke away from the kiss, keeping his arms around my waist as I looked over to my left, where I heard _his_ voice. "No, really, continue," Edward whispered as he avoided our eyes, his hands against the bar.

"You alright, man?"

"Sure fucking am," Edward stated, glaring at the bartender as he stood there waiting for him.

Mike raised an eyebrow at him after giving me a quick glance. "Well, I'm just asking because you don't seem alright."

Edward turned his glare to Mike as he faced us. "I'm good, rookie."

"Edward."

Looking over at me, his glare softened some. "Bella."

"Are you okay?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"I'm fucking _golden_."

Okay.

So, Edward curses a lot…

But I mean, not _this_ much.

Something was definitely wrong.

Mike let go of me before placing his hands inside his pockets as I wrapped my own around Edward's arm. "Are you okay?"

Looking over at Mike, he grinned. "I'm perfectly fine. And, I know that you're good too, right kid?"

"What's wrong with you, bro?"

Edward laughed while he lifted one hand and placed it behind his neck before rubbing the skin there. "What makes you think that something's wrong, _bro?"_

Oh.

_Vein—age_ up in Edward's temple.

Not good.

Stepping in between the two guys, I placed my hands over both of their chests as I looked around for some help. "Stop."

Edward ignored me as he kept on with taunting Mike. "What's wrong with me, bro? Please, fucking let me know."

Mike grinned as he placed his arms across his chest. "You have some kind of a problem with me all of a sudden?"

"Guys, s—"

"You interested in Swan, Mike?" Edward asked as he scratched one of his eyebrows, interrupting me.

"Is _that_ a problem?"

"Well, fuck, I would think so." I raised an eyebrow at Edward when he looked at me. "You don't see any problems with that, Bae?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ignoring me, he turned his attention back to Mike. "Did you tell _Lisa_ about your interest in Bella, dude?"

Hold up.

Wait a minute.

Let me put some _pimpin_ in it.

I looked over at Mike, who avoided my eyes as he kept them narrowed at Edwards direction. "Who's Lisa?"

Edward laughed an "Oh shit" and my gaze left Mike and went to him. He grinned at the dude standing beside me. "You didn't tell her about _that_, yeah? I guess that you were too busy fucking with her mouth to think about the shit, right?"

"Who's Lisa?" I asked Mike, repeating myself as I gritted my teeth.

He shook his head as he met my eyes. "It's not like that, Bella."

"What's it _like_ then?"

He lowered his head, avoiding my eyes. "It's a long story."

I laughed as I shook my head. "Fucking_ knockout, _man."

Lifting his head again, Mike went to grab onto my hands as he told me that _it wasn't like that,_ again. "Save it," I whispered in disbelief while I pushed my way past the two, heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward, not having to look over my shoulder, as I pushed the door open and stepped out into the parking lot. "I need to go and pick up Lilly."

"I'll come with you."

Turning around when I reached my truck, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm capable of picking her up by myself, Edward. Leave me alone."

"Let me come with you."

"I'm good, fucking hell, man!" I yelled.

He ignored me as he leaned over me and pulled on my truck door, his OCD ass making sure that it wasn't left unlocked. I clenched my eyes shut as he faced me again. "What are you doing?"

"Listen," he started, shoving his hand into my back pocket before his fingers pulled my keys out. "I just want to talk to the midget, yeah? The chick's pissed off at me from earlier and I need to make it okay."

"You can do that tomorrow."

He shook his head as he unlocked my truck door, opening it up. "My mom always taught me to never let a lady go to sleep mad at you or some shit like that, so no."

I pursed my lips as I lowered my head.

"I already have one girl pissed off at me. I don't want to add another."

Looking up at him again, I nodded. "Alright."

"Alright," he repeated with a smile as he nodded for me to get in.

"You're actually _letting_ me drive my truck?"

Walking over to the passenger side door, he rolled his eyes at me as he teased me with his words. "Like I said, Bella…I already have one chick upset with me, I'm honestly trying to _not_ be an asshole. Can't you ever take me seriously? Come on now."

* * *

As soon as Edward placed the truck in park, I swung the passenger side door open and stepped out, as _quickly_ as possible.

Oh, mmhmm. We fucking switched it up, bitches.

Edward actually letting me drive, my own truck?

Pssh.

The kid's a fucking freak…

And, on a serious _as a heart attack_ manner, I really can't deal with his constant babbles, so I gave up. Easily. _Please_, no fucking do whatever.

This _whole_ ride up here, it was silent.

Like, _dead_ silent. At least, after he took over.

And awkward.

Edward's eyes kept mind fucking me…

Like, they couldn't stop stealing glances at me…

Like, he was nervous or some shit.

And, his leg kept bouncing…

Like, against the _gas pedal_.

And, seriously?

For the majority of the ride, I had to close my eyes and clench my mouth shut, because the kid was definitely making me car sick.

And I have _never_ gotten car sick, bitches.

As we reached the front door, Edward and I went to ring the doorbell at the same time and our fingers jabbed into each other's knuckles.

"No, sorry, go ahead."

"My bad, no, do you."

And, at the same time, we blurted out nonsense.

What did I tell you?

_Awkward_.

I nudged his shoulder with my own as I nodded at the door. "Ring it."

He shook his head before he nodded towards the door. "No, my bad. I shouldn't have just _assumed_ that you weren't going to ring it. Go on."

Looking over at him with pursed lips, I raised an eyebrow. "Cullen, are you seriously apologizing for what you just apologized for? Because, I mean…_whoa_. You're way too much right now, you know that, right?"

He lowered his head with narrowed eyes that he was trying to hide as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know what you're ta—"

I laughed, interrupting him. "Edward, you were definitely trying to—"

"Hello there, kids!" Esme whispered excitedly as she opened the front door, causing me to snort at her _'Oh no, I wasn't standing behind the window by the door this whole time'_ expression.

Lifting his head, Edward ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Esme. "Hey, Ma. We're picking up the midget."

Nodding over her shoulder, she smiled. "The little princess is sleeping."

"I'll uh, go and get her," Edward stated as he met my eyes with a grin. I nodded, returning the gesture as I placed my arms across my chest. "I'll be right back," he whispered before stepping inside, past his mom.

"Alright."

As Edward disappeared, Esme stepped outside and shut the door a bit behind her. "So, I see that you and Bambino are talking again?"

"Thanks to you," I replied as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh, you're welcome, Bambina!" she shouted, pulling me for a hug.

I shook my head before I leaned back some, but of course, not after hugging her back, because on a serious note, how can you deny this woman of that? "It's called _sarcasm_, Esme. I'm all about it."

She grinned as she took a hold of both of my hands. "You're welcome _nonetheless_, my future daughter in law."

I rolled my eyes at her right as Edward came back, empty handed. "I was on my way upstairs but Pop stopped me, telling me that Lilly was sleeping."

"Yeah, and?" Esme asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said to pick her up in the morning. No use in waking her up now."

"No, it's o—"

"Oh, nonsense," Esme interrupted me while pushing Edward back out into the porch. "I'll drop her off tomorrow. You two go out and have a little bit of fun, you know…just let your freak flags fly and what not."

Placing my hoodie over my hair, I shook my head. "I don't know about you, Ma, but I'm going home. There's no _freak flags flying_ tonight."

Turning her attention to Edward, she smirked at him. "Honey, did you pack up your sleepover stuff?"

Edward's jaw dropped like holy hell as my eyes widened like holy fuck.

Esme gasped as she waved her hands up in the air. "Oh, right! I guess that what I'm asking doesn't apply to your sleepovers, mm? Seeing as to how you two probably sleep na—"

"_Goodnight_, mom," Edward interrupted his crazy ass caretaker with a growl while he grabbed a hold of my arm before pulling me down the porch steps. Looking at me as he led us towards my truck, he grinned, shaking his head. "Christ, she's unbelievable."

I snorted in total agreement. "She's _amazingly_ unbelievable."

* * *

As soon as I felt the truck being placed into park, my eyes opened from their quick slumber before I looked out of the passenger side window with scrunched brows.

_Edward's_ apartment?

Looking over at him as he shut the truck off by taking the keys out of the ignition, I narrowed my eyes at him. "This isn't _my_ place."

Facing me as he turned around a bit, he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Uh.

Is he some kind of a…

_Killer?_

Oh God.

A killer who's apologizing _beforehand_ for…

_Killing me?_

Oh shit.

I cocked my head to the side and _studied_ the kid.

Dangerously handsome, check.

Gun that's always on him _even_ when he's not on the clock, check.

Pathological liar, check.

Mind-blowing sex skills, check.

Kidnapping tendencies, _motherfucking _check.

So, what _I_ needed to do at a time like this was to check my ass out of this goddamn vehicle, because in my clever fucking opinion, this kid in my near vicinity was definitely filling some _killer—ish_ criteria right now.

I kept my eyes on him as I reached out, getting ready to get the hell out of dodge. When my fingers touched the handle, my eyes widened as I heard the lock echo throughout the truck.

So I did what any _normal_ person in this situation would do.

I screamed.

Like full out, _screamed_.

_As_ I kept my eyes on him…

Precipitating any sudden movement.

Edward pursed his lips as he lowered his head after shaking it.

And I screamed _louder_.

"Bella, calm down."

Placing my hand over the front of my neck, I quickly pushed my back against the door next to me, trying to put as much space in between us as I possibly could. "Oh God, Edward! Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were an undercover cop _slash_ killer?"

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he lifted his head.

So I screamed, _again_…

But not as loud as before.

It was in some _even_ tone, like I was trying to scream _and_ think of a way out at the same time.

Placing his hand over my mouth, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to _kill_ you, Bae…I just want to _talk_ to you. Chill out." Lowering his hand from my mouth, he ran it through his hair as he kept his eyes on me. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry, before you uh, freaked out."

"What?" I whispered, my voice kind of raw from my dramatics.

Placing his hands over the wheel, he shook his head. "For _everything."_

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

Don't look at me like that.

I had other shit on my mind…

Like, _funeral_ arrangements.

And how pissed off I was because I never got the chance to pick out the color for my coffin.

Or _if_ there was really a heaven up there, for a _G_…

Representing Tupac, all day, _everyday_.

"I'm trying to apologize for not telling you that I was an undercover in the first place," he whispered, lowering his hands and breaking me out of my thoughts. He closed his eyes before opening them again, looking into mine before he continued. "I'm sorry for getting you involved with James' bullshit fucking business. And, I'm sorry for half of the shit that I do…that I don't even _realize_ doing to begin with…that upsets you."

Lowering my head, my eyes swept across my lap. "What are you _not_ telling me, Edward?"

"And I apologize for not being able to tell you that shit," he groaned as he closed his eyes, laying the back of his head against the headrest. "I fucking _want_ to tell you, Bella…but I can't."

Looking at him, I shook my head. "I'm _going_ to find out, Edward."

"And by trying to find out, you're _going_ to get hurt," he whispered as he kept his eyes shut. "I wish that you could understand that."

"Edward, I can ta—"

He rolled his eyes, interrupting me as he opened them. "Take care of yourself," he finished, completing my statement. "Yeah, Bae. I know."

I turned my attention to the outside world as I looked out the window. "Well, _I_ wish that you could just trust me with that, Edward."

"I _do_, Bella. It's _you_ who doesn't trust _me_."

"And I apologize for that. I _want_ to trust you, but I just can't."

As he tapped on my leg, I looked at him. "Can I show you something?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

He raised his own. "Can I?"

I nodded as I placed my hoodie over my head. "Alright."

I looked over at Edward and raised an eyebrow at him as we passed his apartment door and continued down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

He grinned as he took a hold of my hand, stopping me. I watched him as he stepped in front of me before bending down a bit. "Hop on," the kid whispered, looking over his shoulder.

"No."

He rolled his eyes at me before placing his hands under the back of my thighs, lifting me up in the air. I yelped as I quickly reached out before grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "What are you doing, dude?" I hissed as I narrowed my eyes at his hair.

"Just close your eyes," he told me as he ignored my question, walking up the apartment steps, up towards the roof that I've never been on.

"Edw—"

"Just close them, Bella," he interrupted me, his voice soft. "_Please_."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and did as he told me to do while shaking my head. After a couple more steps, I felt the cool wind of the outside again. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I called out his name in a whisper, tightening my hold around him. "What's going on?"

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered, pressing his forearms against the outside of my thighs as he continued to move.

"Why are we outside again?"

He didn't answer me and a couple of seconds later, I felt him take a step down, _somewhere_. _As soon_ as I felt the water soak through the top of my chucks, my eyes flew open and I looked around us.

_No_.

"Edward, stop!" I whispered frantically, the water in the pool reaching my thighs as I tightened them around his waist. "Get _out_, now!"

"Relax," he whispered as one of his hands left my thigh before going up to my arms, holding them against his neck. "Just _relax_, Bella."

"Get out!" I repeated, my breathing coming out unevenly as the water enveloped my waist. "No, _please_…stop!"

"Close your eyes," he whispered, his fingers slipping into the sleeve of my hoodie before gripping onto my skin there. "I'm _here_."

I closed my eyes before I lowered my forehead to the back of his neck. Breathing in his smell brought comfort, but it disappeared after a quick second. "Please get me out of here," I begged in a shaky whisper while I kept my eyes shut. "Don't _do_ this to me, Edward."

He ignored me as he went in deeper, the water reaching my shoulders now, causing my arms to tighten around him as I pressed my forehead harder against his neck.

And I started crying…

Like, full out _bawling_ my eyes out, when my Pop's face came crashing into my mind, overtaking _everything_ that I was feeling.

_He laughed at the expression of pure fear that was written across my face. "Kiddo, come on. You have to learn how to swim someday."_

"Get out."

_"Honey, stop trying to persuade her to have fun," Mom told him, her voice light and with delight. "The little girl is a scaredy cat."_

_"Bella is a scaredy cat, Bella is a scaredy cat," he whispered dramatically, trying to act like he was keeping his voice down._

"I cant—please. Out—get out."

_He walked through the water until he came up to the edge that I was standing over. "Sit down and look at me for a second, kiddo."_

_I did as he told me to before I placed my palms over his hands that were against my thighs. "I'm looking at you."_

_His moustache twitched as he grinned. "Don't you trust me?"_

_"With everything," I answered automatically._

"Please, I can't—I can't breathe."

"Breathe."

_"I'll always catch you, kiddo. No matter what you're falling from, I'll always be here with arms wide open."_

_I smiled. "I know that you will."_

"I'm here, Bae. Open your eyes."

_And so I jumped. I closed my eyes, tightly, not worried about a single thing, because I knew where I would land._

"Open your eyes and look at me, Bella."

_I groaned as I placed my hands against the back of his head, my fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "You promise that I won't drown or get hurt?"_

_"Never would I let you drown or get hurt," his eyes told mine._

_"Okay," I whispered, defeated._

_"One," he started._

Hands against my cheeks.

_"Two," I said next._

Thumbs running along my trembling lips.

_"Three!" we both yelled, together._

"I got you."

_I laughed as I grabbed onto his face. "Daddy, I did it!"_

"_I never doubted you, kiddo," he proudly whispered._

I blinked, opening my eyes. Meeting Edward's green ones, I exhaled. Keeping his arms wrapped around my waist, securely, he hummed a soft sound. "You're okay."

And the water around us, suddenly _disappeared_.

The _fear_.

The _doubt_.

All that I could focus on was _him_.

His _smell_.

His _eyes_.

His _arms_ around me.

Just, _him_.

"I'm not letting go of you."

Closing my eyes, I nodded as I laid my forehead against his, trying to get as close to him as I could possibly get. "Please don't."

"It's killing me though," his lips whispered over mine, "because I can't wipe the tears away from your eyes."

A small laugh escaped my throat before I lowered my head and wiped my eyes against his wet tee shirt. Looking up at him with a small grin, I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, returning the gesture.

A minute or two passed as we remained silent, our eyes both closed as we held onto each other, just…

_Being_.

"I didn't tell James about your Pop," he whispered, his breath hitting the tip of my nose, "or _anything_ about how you were with me. I _didn't_ tell him, Bella."

I nodded as I kept my eyes closed.

"Please believe me because I don't know how to prove it to y—"

"I do believe you," I interrupted his begging, letting go of the hold that I had around his shoulders before wrapping my hands against the back of his neck. "I believe you, Edward."

Lowering his forehead from mine, his placed his closed mouth against the skin over my neck, calming me down even more. "I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"I know that you don't," I whispered, running my fingers over his skin.

Shaking his head, he lifted it and met my eyes. "I just can't figure out a way in which the possibility of hurting you won't happen."

"Edward, people get hurt _all_ the time," I whispered, shaking my head as I lowered it. "You need to stop thinking that you can keep me safe every minute of everyday. Shit happens, you know? That's life."

Moving his hands to my cheeks, he lifted my head. "Bella, I _want_ you."

"Ed—"

"No," he interrupted, keeping his eyes on mine. "Let me get this out."

Placing my hands against his upper arms, I nodded as I leaned back a bit so that I can look at him, fully. "Okay."

"You're fucking crazy."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Thanks, I guess?"

He shook his head. "You drive me crazy, Bella. At times, it's the type of crazy where I just want to strangle you, but mostly? It's the crazy that makes me want to hold onto you and never let go. I just…I can't get _enough_ of you, Bella. You fucking _consume_ my being."

I lowered my head while my fingers went to the sleeves of his shirt, where they played with the wet fabric as it clung to his arms.

"I wish that I could just _fix_ myself," he whispered, his voice pained, "if not for me, for _you_. I just don't know _how_ to do that."

Meeting his eyes, I rolled my own. "You don't _need_ to fix yourself."

"But I _do,_ Bae, I do." Lowering his head, he groaned something that was _too_ sad, something that I didn't like. "If you honestly knew how fucked up I was before meeting or knowing you or your family, or if you heard about any of bullshit that I've been involved in during the past, you wouldn't even be able to look into my eyes right now."

"It's _okay_," I whispered, placing my hands against the back of his neck again as I lifted his gaze and held onto him. "You're _okay_, Edward."

"When you go to sleep, you know how your feet are always ice cold?"

I shrugged. "Okay, so I have circulation problems, it's not my fau—"

"It's crazy how I love that about you," he whispered, interrupting me as he rolled his eyes at himself, a small smile escaping his lips as he lowered his head.

"You love my cold feet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded as he kept his head down. "I love how you just help your own self, with anything that you want." Lifting his head, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Remember when we shared my bed that first time?"

I nodded, my eyebrow raising higher.

"Your feet brushed up against mine and you didn't apologize when I told you that they were ice. You just asked me if I could warm them up without a second thought. You told me what was on your mind, I guess, and I fucking appreciate when you state what you want, as I see other people cowering away instead. Or…" he grinned. "Putting socks on."

I pursed my lips. "You're weird."

"And the _way_ that you eat," he continued as his hands moved down to my hips. "It's bizarre, Bella. You're a choking hazard, you know that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed as his eyes playfully mimicked my own. "But fuck it if I don't love that shit about you."

"You don't find my eating habits _disgusting?"_

"Not at all," he whispered, shaking his head.

I cocked my head to the side with a smile, lifting one of my hands as I brushed my hair off of my shoulders. "How about my messiness?"

He groaned and laughed at the same time. "I'm not going there."

I rolled my eyes as I placed my hand over the front of his tee shirt. "I figure. You know, there's _doctors_ for that shit…I could hook you up—"

"And your smell."

I scrunched my eyebrows at his interruption. "My _smell?"_

"It invades me. You know when you walk into a room, maybe one you haven't been in for a while, and the first smell that you get, for just a _second?_ It reminds you of something or even someone that's close to your heart? I don't know, like _home_, or a parent, or whatever?"

"It's…kind of hard to describe," I whispered as I nodded, "but yeah. I know exactly what you mean."

"That's _your_ scent, to me."

Lowering my head, I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips.

"I want _all_ of you, Bella," he whispered, running one of his hand up to my the back of my neck. "All that you have to offer, I want _it_."

Looking up at him, I nodded. "I want you, _too_."

"Yeah?" he asked in a whisper, bringing his hands up to my face with a crooked smile. "You want me, too?"

I grinned while I wrapped my fingers around his wrists as he ran his thumb against my bottom lip. "Yeah, I do."

"I never did this before."

I laughed his name as I shook my head. "You act like I'm _pro_ at this shit. I have never been with anyone, like _this_, either.

"I'm going to piss you off," he whispered, running this thumbs over my jaw as he grimaced. "It's probably going to happen all the time."

I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands against his chest. "You act like it's something that I've never dealt with."

Placing his forehead against my own, he closed his eyes and groaned. "Your bear of a brother is going to _kill_ me, as soon as he finds out."

"We'll keep it to ourselves, until we're _both_ ready for it to be out."

"You're probably going to dump and dismiss my ass, my tomorrow."

I snorted as I closed my eyes. "You're giving yourself too much credit. I give it another hour, tops."

"I don't agree with that."

Opening my eyes, I leaned back slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"In an hour, you'll be too busy _forgiving_ me," he stated in a hum as he pulled my face closer to his. "I plan on doing _a lot_ of apologizing and it might take _all_ night."

I grinned as his lips brushed against my own, so lightly, that I wouldn't be surprised if I were just _imagining_ that shit. "Is that so?"

The kid nodded, already done with the conversation, and as soon as the word "So" left his voice-box, I leaned in and quickly pressed my lips over his own…

Not taking his top lip, or the bottom, like I would usually do.

Right in the _middle_…

Because _that_ was where we were meeting, this time around.

On _even_ ground.

And, I was _home_.

Exactly where I wanted to be.

* * *

Hmm.

Yeah?

No?

Love?

We'll seeeeee!

And sorry, no lemons! There will be many of them, so I'm holding off, haha!

Any-who...

So, I have finals in like...soon.

And I'm no where prepared for the shit.

So it may take a while for me to update.

My apologies.


	7. Book Two: Chapter Seven: Label

Okay, so I _wanted_ to make this longer...

But...

The piece that takes place at the end of this chapter, the one that I was _going_ to include...

I didn't get a chance to edit it. And I didn't want to give it to you guys half assed.

Plus, I think that it will go better with the next chap.

So my apologies, bitches.

**Mommy2lay**: So happy that you love both of my stories =) Appreciate it, tremendously. I used to update every week but school's tough =(

**Edwardssexybitch**: haha, yes it did take forever =) And no worries about Piggy, more will come out in the next chap dealing with her little cute self.

**Kfoll**: Glad you loved it =) Oh you are most definitely right. B and E's relationship won't be easy, I promise you that =( But you're right, you're right, true love never runs smooth =)

**Pattinsonsdiscostickismine**: I usually abbreviate the names for my reviewers, but your name cracks me up, i love it! Glad you liked the chapter =) Something is going on, and Bella will find out, I just don't know how yet. I'm trying to think of it. Yep, Edwards a cop-a-roo =) Glad you liked both of my stories =)

**Twig**: Hollllaaa! Wellll, their relationship won't be smooth sailing, I just want to lay that out, so we'll seeeee =) And completely understandable...College owns my ass, so I'm with you.

**Nene**: Woo! Glad you loved it.

**Treble**: Haha! Love you too hookah!

**Aurora**: Yessss =) Finally together, I know, I know. lol.

**Insomniac**: Yes, they're together...as of this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Ecstatic that this is your fav story, makes my night =) haha, Im with you! I go through a lot of emotions too and my hubby looks at me like I'm crazy when i finish a chapter.

**Lili**: Woooh!

**Bkrumova**: Yes, they areeee =)

**killszombies**: Thank ya darlin' =)

**Myinnerjules**: haha, thanks love =) The ILY will come, and I'll try and make it dramatic, all about it =)

**Awcacw**: Glad you loved it =) G, everyday, all dayyyy =)

**Uh Whoever, I'm not sure cause there's no name**: Happy that it was worth the long wait =) Glad that you loved it =)

**Brandie**: Woohoo on you enjoying it =) Yeah, the one liners are random...and they just pop up =) Yep, those two are going to give it a go...finally. And there will be plenty of fuck ups, I'm sure. Next chapter, I'm hitting you guys with James, and Piggy's mom, and another character. So drama is sure to follow =) And thank you for the good luck =)

**Daisy**: Wohoo, glad you enjoyed it =)

**Lostinthedark**: Happy that you loved it =)

**Aditi**: Heyo (I am so using that, in another chapter, awesome lol) Any-who, glad you loved that. Do you honestly think that I';; make their relationship come easy! Hell no! There will be more drama, count on it =) Happy that it was worth the wait! School's getting tough so I apologize for the later updates =( We'll find out what happens to Piggy next chap.

**frozenwater**: Woohoo on you enjoying the chap! And boohoo on my classes taking up my life =(

**Fences**: Awesome! Glad! Isn't he adorable? I love it. Sam will make a reappearance, next chap, so we'll seeee =/

**Romnjules**: Haha, glad you love my Bella. I'm trying with the length, my updates are later than usual though =( And no worries on the lemons, there will be many more. Of course =)

**Beary**: Yesss, they're finally together, I had to stop it haha! I have a month off after finals, so stay with me =)

**Livelovelaugh**: haha! Yes, it is about time =) You're right, no easiness will come, but I promise the end result will be worth it, I hope =/

**Letrobstenluv**: haha, true, it was definitely about time. Glad you liked the pool scenario. There will be more drama, so keep that in mind, and smooth sailing won't be in relationship, but no worriesss =)

**Millie**: Glad you loved the training =) And the whole chapter haha =) It will all come out, I'm just trying to think of a way to have it come out...dramatically lol.

**Lookingformyedward**: Glad =)

**Kbel**: Hahah! Glad you loved it =) And yes, I love Dick =/

**Trey**: haha! Thanks =)

**Arabian**: Sorry =( I know, I absolutely hate college! Taking up my time when I can write this shit instead =) No worries, lemons are on the way.

**Sylvia**: Yes, finally =) You're right on the issues, but it's nothing that they won't be able to work out. Haha! Yes, the pigster is great =) Sam will make a reappearance, hopefully in the next chap =/ so we'll see =) And James will too. Drama, drama, drama.

**Beth**: ahah! Well whatever yeeeeeepplppl means, thanks? lol. Is is like...yeaaaahh people? lol. Anywho, thanks!

* * *

**B&E Three Weeks:**

"Edward," I whispered, shaking my head as I kept my eyes on that crazy ass hair of his as it tickled my skin. "We're going to be late."

_Again_.

Pop is, on a serious note, going to fire my being…

Even though I had a valid goddamn excuse, in _my_ opinion.

I just needed to find a _good ol' doc_ who would take his little pad-a-roo and scribble down something along the lines of…

Patient name: Bella _goddamn_ Swan…also known as 'The _Best'_…

Like you didn't know that _already_.

Reason for visit: Tardiness due to _excessive_ penetration, not limited to _unlimited_ amounts of foreplay, _excluding_ anal.

Side note: It must be repeated that the rectum was no where to be found as a presuming factor. As a matter of fact, upon further and thorough examination, the _'one way only valve'_ had a fireproof door around it.

When questioned about the whereabouts of the key, patient stated…

'I swallowed it.'

No further questions were asked.

Therapeutic regimen: Patient was ordered to enjoy said penetration and copious amounts of foreplay, with anal _un-involvement_.

Medication: _Dick_myacin.

Side effects associated with antibiotic: Sore thigh muscles (although it makes out for a _grand_ workout), satisfied cooter, chapped lips, nipples that imitated sardines, and Cullenism.

Side note: Cullenism is a serious adverse effect, with the biggest symptom being inability to resist _dick_ that belonged to Edward.

_Edward Cullen_, hence the name of _Cullenism_.

He grinned as he kept his mouth against my stomach, his lips making their way _lower_, and _lower_, and Christ…

_Fuck_ being late.

I'm _gettin'_ some.

It seems as if I'm suffering from the adverse effect of _Dic_kmyacin.

But _oh_, what a _good_ way to suffer.

As his wet lips reached the top of my panties, the kid laid down on his stomach and looked up at me with hooded eyes, resting his chin over my _tongue pocket_. "Hi."

I grinned as I rolled my eyes. "_Hi_, Edward."

"You're fucking _beautiful_."

Groaning, I looked up at the ceiling as I placed my arm against my forehead, closing my eyes. "Shut up _already_."

"Beyond belief," he whispered, causing my thigh muscles to clench as he breathed against the skin there, kissing it while he moved his arms under my bent legs, running his fingertips against the sensitive skin of my waist. "Absolutely _mind blowing_."

"Edward," I whispered, lowering my arms before I placed my hands over his, keeping my eyes closed. "Stop with that."

"Remarkable," he hummed against the seam of my panties, absolutely ignoring my protests and enjoying the sound of my breathing when it picked up. "_Astounding_," the tease of mine groaned, his mouth against me, just vibrating…the _shit_ out of my existence.

_Like_, really?

I needed handle bars.

_Stat_.

"You're _retarded_," I breathed, interlacing his fingers with my own as I placed them over my stomach. Looking down at him, I rolled my eyes at the crooked smile while his lips ran over my inner thigh. "Quit it."

He pursed his lips as he placed them against the skin where my thigh met the edge of my panties. "I wish I could quit you."

I growled when he quoted _Brokeback Mountain._ Trapping his head in between my thighs as I closed them against his head, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Way to _kill_ a mood, you dip-shit."

He laughed, letting go of my fingers before placing his own over my thighs, prying them open. Placing one hand over my lower abdomen, he kept his eyes on mine as he ran his digits over my scared skin. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, loving the _comfort_ that he gave me when he did that shit.

Placing my feet over his upper back, I breathed his name as I felt his other fingers over my panties. Opening my eyes again, I looked down and bit lip as that _thumb_ of _his_ pushed the fabric to the side.

Hell to the fucking _yes_.

Do. As. You. _Must_.

I am _all_ about _it_.

My _unholy_ of a _motherfuck_ cooperation, he had it.

Always.

Licking his lips as he lowered his mouth, his eyes met mine and I laid my hand over his, interlacing our fingers together before I stilled his movements against my abdomen. Pausing when he was centimeters away from where he was _supposed_ to be, he smirked.

Didn't I just say that my cooperation was _his_?

Why the hell wasn't he giving me his own?

"Do it."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Finish_ what you _started,_ Edward."

Cocking his head to the side slightly, my breathing stopped as his cool breath hit my warm, _wet_, and completely 100% aching…_everything_. "I thought that you were worried about being _late_?"

"You have _connections_," I whispered, narrowing my eyes at him as that bottom lip of his became entrapped between his teeth. "Don't _tease_ me, Edward."

He hummed as his thumb quickly left his hold on my panties, making me hiss as the fabric _snapped_ back over me.

Yeah.

I was _that_ sensitive.

And the bastard's grin told me that he _knew_ that shit.

Placing his hands against the sheets by my waist, he moved _his_ body up _my_ body, making me grit my teeth as he pressed himself against me along the way.

_My_ way.

Teasing the shit out of me.

"Bella, don't tell me that I'm _allowing_ you to experience my bedroom skills because you're using me for my _connections_," he whispered as he reached my face, keeping his eyes on my mouth as he placed his hands against the pillow that my head was laying on.

I hummed a little _melody_ while wrapping my thighs around his waist, keeping him there while I placed my hands against his tummy while running my fingertips over the muscles that his T-shirt was covering. "Are you planning on doing something about it _if_ I am?"

"Unfortunately," he groaned softly with closed eyes while he placed his forehead against my own, pressing his hardness over me, "you'll most likely enjoy my punishment."

I nodded…

Simply because, did he _really_ think that I _wouldn't_ like it?

And used my nails as I scratched my way from his stomach towards his back, pulling him closer to me. "There's only one way to find ou—"

Knock Knock, _fucking_ Knock.

'Dear Cock-block Angels,

I motherfucking _hate_ you.

No, _really_.

I. Hate. _You_.

_Flutter_ your asses down here, right now.

So I can kick the wings that are attached to your back, clear the _fuck_ off.

Even trade, in _my_ opinion, for giving me blue tits.'

Yes, bitches.

_Blue. Tits._

And _no_.

Don't google that shit.

It's _mine_.

Edward cursed as he moved his forehead to my neck when I lifted my head, growling in frustration as his exhale hit the skin above my bra.

The _bra_ that was planning on coming _off_, had we not have been interrupted, in _approximately_ one minute and thirty three seconds.

Give or take.

Knock, Knock, _kick_, Knock.

Clearing my throat, my hands fell from Edwards back as I placed my elbows against the sheets below me and sat up a bit, causing him to follow, _and_…

_Stay_ on top of me.

Cocking my head to the side, I scrunched my eyebrows together.

What the hell was he _thinking?_

That stopping our _'sexy time'_ was unnecessary?

Was _he_ looking forward to the little person behind the door busting her ass through said door and being like…

'Oh, so _that's_ a penis?'

Raising an eyebrow at him, I laughed. "Play time's _over_, Edward."

"Can't we just pretend that we're sleeping?" he asked in a whisper, raising his own eyebrow at me as his gaze went down to my lips.

"No, you _idiot_," I hissed quietly, looking at him incredulously when he pouted. "Piggy doesn't know about us. Give her another second or two and she'll bust her little _happy go lucky_ ass through that door." Placing my hands over his shirt, I pushed on his chest. "_Off_."

He rolled his eyes with a grin as he slapped my hands away, pushing me back down onto the bed. "Just be _quiet_, Bella. She'll assume that you're slee—"

The door knob moved and I placed my hands against his chest again, interrupting him as I pushed his ass off of me. "Do you _not_ know the _power_ of that little broad out in the hallway?" I growled with a deadly glare. "You act as if you didn't learn your lesson when the chick pistol whipped your ass, _minus_ the pistol."

Holding onto my thigh, he narrowed his eyes at me as half of his body was on the bed, and half…_not so much_. "The midget is not as _scary_ as you make her out t—"

Grabbing onto the sheets that were under my feet, I quickly pulled them up my body as I threw one of my legs out and kicked his hip, causing him to hiss from the impact.

As soon as I heard the grunt that left him when his body connected with the floor below me, I grimaced, throwing myself back down on my bed and closing my eyes as the door swung open a second later.

"HOLLA! Ain't no stopping me! COPY WRITTEN SO, Don't c—"

_And_, cue my snoring.

Followed with a _snort_…

Because Edward was _definitely_ under my bed.

And the only reason as to why I knew that was because I, _without a doubt,_ felt the mattress rise as he tried to _shove_ himself under that bitch.

Also, Piggy plain out…_screamed_.

_Easily_ beating _Jamie Lee Curtis_ in this bitch.

The kid probably thought that I was experiencing a _possession_ of some sort as my body jumped from Cullen's determination of trying to shrink his _non-miniature_ ass, pressing himself against the springs underneath my _Emily Rose_ looking self.

"I'M CALLING THE _PRIEST, _BELLA!"

And then the midget ran out of my room, mini ass on _fire, _before I had the chance of telling her that no Priest was needed.

Like, just _forgetting_ about me and the _demons_ that were trying to take over my body.

Opening one of my eyes, I looked out into the hallway and frowned when I saw it empty.

Seems as though Piggy wasn't a _ride or die_, type of gal.

_Whatever_.

Only something for me to _add_ onto my list of _'What Bella needs to squash on making Piggy an enhanced, more comprehensible person.'_

After climbing out of bed, I placed the covers that were covering me over my shoulders and rolled my eyes as the bed continued to move around with the kid's persistence. "Edward, you can join me up here now. Piggy _abandoned_ me. You're good."

"Uh, no. I'm _not_ good," he whispered angrily. "I'm _stuck_."

Pursing my lips, I bent down and placed both of my knees against the floor as I lowered my head and looked underneath the bed. "Oh God!" I laughed as I noticed that one of his ass cheeks were definitely…

_Bare_.

_And_, there was a long _scratch_ that ran from his hip bone down to the bottom of _said_ ass cheek.

But the _funniest_ part about the whole ordeal was that there was a trail of _blood_ running out of said scratch.

And I _couldn't_ fucking help it.

I lowered my forehead when he narrowed his eyes at me and placed it against my arm as I snorted. "That's fucking _great." _

He growled my name and I looked over at him again, only to laugh a little harder when I noticed that the back of his boxers were hanging off of one of the metal springs above him. "Dude!" His jaw tensed in response to my amusement. "This is like _Christmas_ to me right now!"

"It's _not_ funny, Bella!"

I grinned as I pushed myself off of the floor before standing up.

"_Hello_, a little _help_ here."

Placing my foot underneath the bed, I wiggled my toes at him before I turned around. "I'm sorry, Mr. Truancy," I whispered, but _not really_ as I headed for the hallway. "I'm not one for lateness."

"Bae."

Looking over my shoulder when I reached the door, I _waved_…

At _no one_ really…

Just did the shit to, you know, add _effect_…

As I shouted "Lat-ah!"

"You're _seriously_ going to leave me here?" he asked, irritated.

Bending down a bit, I gave him the finger. "This is for your non existent cooperation from earlier. _Hater."_

"You b—"

_And_, I stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door shut after me as I interrupted his bullshit _'name calling.'_

_He_ got himself under there, did he not?

Let him figure out a way to get his _torn_ up ass cheeks out of it.

Don't hate the player, hate the _game_.

Woop Woop.

* * *

Walking through the door that Edward held open for me, I grinned at Goldilocks when she looked up from her paperwork and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Christ," Edward groaned, causing my grin to widen as I looked over my shoulder. Raising an eyebrow at me, he let the door go before it closed behind him. "You seem to have a steady fan base, Bella," he told me as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his sweatshirt.

Like duh…_motherfucker_.

"Don't I know it," I replied, winking at him before turning my attention back to kiddy bladder as she stood up, giving me some kind of a smile that resembled a stroke patient.

"What up, Piss Girl?" I asked, drawling out the 'S' in piss...

For _effect_, once again.

"What a _pleasure_!" she yelled, placing her hands over her hips—when _really_, she should have placed them against her leaking urethra. "You bring sunshine into my life, like _constantly!"_

_Oh_…

She must have meant that, _sarcastically_.

How…

_Sweet_.

Goldilocks and I shared a _deep_ connection…

Of _love_, specifically.

Give and take, was _our_ shit.

We were like, total _BFF's_.

…

And that's _me_, throwing back _my_ sarcasm.

In _yo_ face!

Walking up the desk with Edward following behind me, I cocked my head to the side. "Did you find the pads at Kmart alright, Goldy_?"_

"Go to hell," she spat…

From her _mouth_, this time around.

I snorted at her statement, lowering my gaze down to the immediate area of her female anatomy. Nodding at _it_, I placed my arms across my chest. "Lower you pants, I want to see if you're _compliant_."

She _screeched_ as she threw her hands up in the air.

And _I_ backed away a bit, bumping into Edward as I threw my _own_ two hands up in the air…

_Just_ in case she was going to _squirt_.

She growled as she pointed at me.

Looking over my shoulder, I raised an eyebrow at Edward as he raised his own at the crazy new 'live version' pissing Barbie, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Jess, you good?"

She glared at him before she quickly turned around, stomping into the back room.

No pee puddle sounds were heard.

"We're good," I breathed as I placed my hands over my hips, turning around and facing him. "No raincoats are needed."

"Bae, you're _inappropriate_."

I grinned as I lowered my gaze from his eyes down to his entrapped stallion, placing my lip in between my teeth. "Edward, I'm _all_ about inappropriate."

"I don't think that your _brother_ would appreciate me walking into that room after you with a tent over the front of my pants," he whispered, narrowing his eyes at me as his thumb tugged my lip from my teeth. "Stop with that shit."

I placed one hand into one of the back pockets of my jeans while the other one went to the front of his chest, where I wrapped my fingers around the fabric of his sweatshirt. Walking backwards with my eyes on him, I pulled him along, towards the hallway. "Stop?"

He grinned as his hands went to my hips, his feet following mine as I continued to hold onto him. "Stop."

As we neared the door, I ran my tongue along my bottom lip and then felt the vibrations of the growl that left his chest as his eyes wondered down to my mouth. "You want me to _stop_, Edward?" I asked, my voice lower as I repeated the question.

He shook his head as he pulled me away from the door. Placing me up against the wall, he laid his hands over the paint behind me. "I take it back," he whispered with a smirk. "Continue."

I cocked my head to the side as I placed my arms over his shoulders. "With what exactly?"

He rolled his eyes before he lowered his head a bit while licking his lips quickly. As I laughed against his closed mouth, I gave the kid a chaste kiss while I moved one of my hands from his shoulder to his forehead, where I pushed his face away from my own.

Groaning my name in frustration, he took my hand in his and lowered it before he leaned in again, wanting more, but I quickly moved aside, dodging his advances as I walked back over towards the door.

"You're hilarious," he growled, pulling me back to him. I smirked as he took a firm hold of my face before capturing my top lip in between his soft ones, sucking it into his mouth as my fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him closer to him.

And, as soon as my mouth opened a bit, he leaned back and quietly laughed at my expression of hate…

From, you know, him denying me of his goddamn _taste_.

I grabbed onto his hair, trying to pull him back to me as I stood up on my tipp—y toes, but he placed his hand over my forehead and pushed my face away from his. "Give it here," I ordered in a whispered and a glare as I gripped onto his sweatshirt, tugging him towards me.

"We're late, _Ms. Non-Truancy_," he replied with a grin as he wrapped his fingers around my own, trying to pry my grip off of the fabric.

"Well stop starting shit that you can't finish!"

"_You_ started that shit," he accused, pointing at me.

Placing my fingers inside the front of his waistband, I pulled him to me and shrugged. "Well, I'm trying to _finish_ it!" I whispered, like hello.

He pushed my hands away with a raised eyebrow. "At work, though?"

"Fuck off," I hissed as I pushed him away. "You're useless!"

I heard him laugh behind me and I rolled my eyes while I walked up to the door before pushing it open as I lifted my hoodie over my head. As soon as I took _one_ step inside, I gritted my teeth like _holy hell _when I felt Edward's dominant hand smack the _jeans_ out of my ass before he pushed me forward…

_Hard_.

Causing me to slam into the back of Dick's chair.

Causing Dick in return to turn around and raise an eyebrow at me with a smirk. "You want a piece of me, B?"

I smacked the back of his head as I stood up before I looked over my shoulder with narrowed eyes directed at Edward, who walked in all…

Cool, calm, and motherfucking _collected_.

"Watch your step, Swan."

I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention to Pop, who was in front of the room, standing behind the _podium_ with his arms across his chest as he looked at Edward and I with narrowed eyes.

"You should have gotten your semen tested _prior_ to conceiving."

"Thank you both for _finally_ joining us," the tribe leader responded as he ignored my statement.

Lowering my head, I shook it. "I apologize, uh…_again_. Piggy, _for some reason_, had it in her head that my apartment was haun—"

"Officer Swan," Carlisle interrupted before I looked over at him. "Must I remind you, _again_, that I'm not the one for excuses?"

Matt looked over his shoulder and grinned at me. "Yeah," he called out with a raised eyebrow. "Must he remind you, _once again?"_

I gritted my teeth as Edward nudged my shoulder with his own while he stood next to me. "Yeah, _must_ he?"

Returning my attention back to Matt, I growled. "Number one…fuck your life. Like, _seriously_. Fuck _it_. Right now. Get _up_, and _fuck_ it."

And he in response, _popped_ his collar before lifting both hands up in the air. "The roof…the roof…the roof is on _fiii-yah_…we don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn."

Pop shook his head and lowered it as the rest of the team joined in, throwing their own hands up in the air. "Burn motherfucker, BURN!"

And on a _serious_ note, this whole encounter left me with one question, and _one_ question only.

Was Matt really okay, _up there_?

Like, did his brain consist of _one_ hemisphere instead of the two that God graced us with?

Because if his brain was missing it's other half, then _a lot_ of shit would make sense right about now.

Cocking my head to the side, I lifted my hand and scratched the back of my neck while Matt lifted a finger and tapped it against his skull at the same time that he winked at me.

My question was _then_ answered.

Talking to a _neuroscientist_ would be my next step.

"This is the _third_ time this week, Swan."

Looking over at Pop when he addressed me, I nodded as I placed my arms across my chest. "I _know,_ Chief…it wasn't my fault th—"

"How do I feel about them?"

I raised an eyebrow at his interruption.

"How do I feel about excuses?" he clarified, raising his own eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes after I lowered my head. "You don't give two shits about them."

"Next time you're late, you're out."

I narrowed my eyes at Edward when he nudged my shoulder, nodding at me like 'You heard that?' Keeping my gaze on him as he grinned, I placed my arms across my chest and addressed Carlisle. "What about Cullen, he was late t—"

"Do I have, _all_ _day?"_ the Chief interrupted, his patience running thin.

I shook my head as I shoved my hands inside my pockets. "No, Chief."

Nodding his head at the seats that were available, he ordered for me and the _fuck-tart_ beside me to take a seat. When I started heading for the front row, Edward pulled on my hoodie and stopped me. I growled as I looked over my shoulder. "_One_ more time, Cullen, you pull of my goddamn _hoodie_, I will _curb_ your ass, American History X style."

He rolled his eyes while he pushed me towards the second row, where Sarah grinned as she pulled out the chair that was next to her before patting it. "Seems like you're sitting with me, _vag_."

Sitting down, I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion when he walked up to the front row and took a seat next to Mike, who raised an eyebrow at the idiot as said idiot—_Edward_—laughed at him.

Leaning back into his chair, Cullen interlaced his fingers together before placing his hands behind his head as he winked at Murphy.

"What's up, buddy?"

Mike rolled his eyes as he leaned back into his own chair with his arms across his chest, ignoring Edward's ever so pleasant greeting.

"Swan, have you been briefed?"

Looking up at Pop, I raised an eyebrow at his question. _"Briefed?"_

"On the case that we're all working on."

"No," I answered, placing my arms across my chest as I looked around the room, narrowing my eyes at everyone as they avoided my own. "I haven't been briefed on anything."

Raising an eyebrow at his son, Carlisle placed his own arms across his chest. "Cullen?"

"Swan doesn't need to be briefed on the case," Edward stated like it was obvious. "She's _not_ working on it."

Is _that_ a fucking fact?

Well, color me purple and call me a _dildo_.

Laughing, I shook my head as I sat up. "Excuse me, what makes you think that you can dictate what I _can_ or _can_ _not_ do?"

Looking over his shoulder, he shook his head at me. "You don't need to worry about it, Bella. It's getting handled."

I laughed a bit as I sat back, ignoring Edward's statement. Turning my attention back to Pop, I shrugged as I pocketed my hands that wanted to strangle the kid that was seated in front of me. "I want in."

"Negative."

Gritting my teeth, I narrowed my eyes at Emmett. _"Positive."_

He rolled his eyes at me. "Just let us handle it, Kiddo."

"How is this fair, man?" I whispered irritably, standing up from my seat as I looked over at Carlisle. "I passed the _same_ goddamn test that these people passed. And, I _understand_ that I am still training, but so is Emmett. With _that_ fact, how is it that _he_ knows about this case and _I_ don't? I thought that I was joining a team here…am I on the wrong in believing that?"

Pop shook his head as he looked around the room, a smile escaping his lips as everyone lowered their heads. "No. This _is_ a team, Bella."

"Well _that's_ funny because right now, I don't feel like I am a part of it," I whispered, placing my arms across my chest as I sat back down. "I don't know _one_ detail about this _so called_ case that we're supposed to be working on."

Looking over at his son, Carlisle nodded his head towards me. "Cullen, continue with the training."

"No problem," Edward replied, his voice showing me exactly how content he was with Pops decision.

I stood up again, pushing Sarah's hand off my hoodie as she grabbed onto it, trying to stop me. "This is unbelieva—"

"But do not focus on it as much," the Chief finished, interrupting me as he kept his eyes on Edward. "Swan passed the test that all of you guys did, allowing her to be a member of this team. Her ability to keep up is _not_ of my concern. Let Bella know about the case and what it involves. I expect her to be up to date, with _everything_, by next week."

Edward stood up as I sat back down, his shoulders tense as he placed his arms across his chest. "Chief, with all due _respect_, I don't get the reason for the brief." Nodding his head towards my brother, he placed his hands inside the pockets of his sweatshirt. "McCarty and I have it under control. There's _no_ need for Swan's involvement."

Carlisle grabbed onto the chair that was placed behind him and pulled it over to the table that Edward and Mike were sitting behind. After he took a seat, he raised an eyebrow at his son. "Officer Cullen, sit."

Doing as his Pop ordered, Edward took a seat and placed his arms across his chest as he leaned back into his chair. "Chief."

"How long have you been on this team?" Pop asked with a grin as he mimicked his son's stance in front of him.

"Five years."

The Chief nodded in response before cocking his head to the side, his grin widening a bit. "And how long have _I_ been on this team?"

I smiled while I sat up, knowing where Pop was going with this. Sarah nudged my shoulder and winked at me as she followed suit, unzipping her hoodie before taking it off and placing it on the table in front of us.

Fucking _A,_ old man.

"Fifteen years," Edward answered, his voice showing me…

_Non_-contentment.

A bag of popcorn came flying over my head and Sarah grabbed it with one hand, pumping her other fist in the air as she looked over at Matt and smiled. '_That's_ what I'm talking about,' she mouthed with a wink.

'_Two_ minutes,' he mouthed back with narrowed eyes. 'No re-popping.'

'Like I don't know that,' she mouthed, rolling her eyes at his directions as she stood up. Keeping her eyes on Edward and Carlisle, she walked over to the microwave and popped it open before shoving the package inside. Leaning against the counter as she closed it, her pointer finger pressed along the buttons distractingly as she kept all of her attention on the confrontation in front of me.

"And tell me," the tribe leader continued while he stood up. "When you are dealing with anything that involves work, _who_ is in charge of you?"

"_You _are, Chief," Edward gritted.

Carlisle nodded. "When _I_ tell you that _I_ want you to brief Officer Swan, I expect you to do exactly that, with _no_ arguments of any kind."

"Chief, with all due respect, again…I don't think that you understa—"

"_What_ I don't understand," Pop whispered with narrowed eyes directed at Emmett when he interrupted him, "is how you can sit there and give me _your_ input when I clearly don't find any of it essential. You haven't been on this team long enough for that privilege, McCarty. I want you to keep in mind that your sister's participation with anything involving work is not up to you, or _Edward_, or anyone else on this team. It's up to _me_, the _Chief_. You got that?"

Emmett nodded as he lowered his head.

"Where's the butter?"

Ken grimaced at Sarah's question before he looked over at Matt, who scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "My bad."

Dick laughed an "Idiot" as he shook his head at his team-mate.

Stomping over to the trashcan, Sarah threw away the package of untouched popcorn, all the while glaring at Matt. "You're fucking _useless_. A waste of a human being, I'm telling you."

Carlisle shook his head before he headed back over to the podium. "In my _humble_ opinion, Swan's participation is going to give us the chance of _finally_ breaking this case, once and for all." Looking at me, he raised an eyebrow. "Am I correct to assume that you already have a trusting relationship with one of our suspects?"

"And _who_ is that, Chief?"

"James. You work for him, am I right?"

"I worked for him, yes."

_"Worked,_ as in past tense?"

"I haven't talked to him in a while," I explained, shaking my head. "He hasn't contacted me and the last conversation that I had with the idiot consisted of me telling him that I was _out_."

"Are you?"

I shrugged as I lowered my head. "That is what I told him. Whether I am or not isn't really up to _me_. It's up to _him_. Ultimately."

"Now _that's_ bullshit," Edward whispered angrily, standing up from his seat. "That asshole has _no_ control over you and if he doesn't see that, then I have no problem in showing hi—"

"Bella, in the long run, it _is_ your choice," Pop stated with a shake of his head, interrupting his son. "If it's his _threats_ that are keeping you from leaving, you can tell me and _I'll_ handle it. I can have him detained and behind bars in a matter of an hour. I'm more than willing to assist, not only as a member of this team, but as a member of your family. That's what this team consists of. _Family_. I allow _no one_ to threaten a part of it without suffering from any kind of consequence."

"No…no benefit will come out in arresting him. Placing him behind bars won't phase this kid. He'd probably find fun in it, anyway. Who knows what advantages he has in there."

"I agree. With _that_ said, I want to give you an opportunity."

I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle's offer.

"Keep your relationship with James. Continue your business with him. With his trust in you, we'll get to the bottom of this mess and put him away for _good_, and not only a few months, or years even."

"Okay," I replied simply, not needing much persuasion.

"Chief, I'm really close in getting new information that would benefit the case, _tremendously_. There's no nee—"

"You see how _she_ takes direction?" Pop interrupted Cullen, raising an eyebrow at his son as he pointed at me. "Take some notes."

"Bu—"

"Take. Some. Notes," Pop repeated, interrupting his son as his voice remained calm. Looking around the room, he placed his arms across his chest. "Seeing as to how the team was even with partners before Swan joined us, someone is going to have to sit out of this case and do paperwork." Looking at me, he grinned. "You need a partner. Go and pick one."

"Mike."

Looking over his shoulder, Edward raised an eyebrow at me. _"Mike?"_

I nodded as I looked over at the kid. "Only if that's cool with you."

"That's perfectly fine," Murphy answered me with a small grin.

"James doesn't know you, rookie," Edward told him as he shook his head before looking back and forth at me and him. "It won't work."

Mike grinned as he placed his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't worry your pretty little face about it, Cullen…if Swan thinks that it'll work, it'll work."

Sarah growled as she looked over at Matt. "You see this, you moron? Another perfect opportunity for _buttered_ popcorn that _you_ managed to screw up…But you know what? I shouldn't of expected anything more. You're _perfect_ at screwing up perfect opportunities!"

"Oh take it easy!" Smith whispered, returning her glare with one of his own. "I fucking _apologized!"_

She gasped as she looked at me. "Swan, would you listen to that! The _'my bad'_ comment was considered an _apology!"_

"I have popcorn at home with _unlimited_ amounts of butter, thanks to Piggy who likes putting the shit on spaghetti."

Sarah winked at me before turning her attention back to Edward and Mike. "Continue, I'll manage."

Cullen rolled his eyes at her before looking up at Pop. "Mike's not the right one for the job. Swan's new to this whole _partner_ thing…she has no clue about what she's talking about."

I laughed as I sat up in my seat. "Well, Edward, since you _obviously_ know what you're talking about, tell me…who do _you_ think should be my partner?"

"I'll be your partner."

Emmett laughed at Cullen's statement. "Yeah, _that's_ funny, and is not happening. Chief, we clearly need to run a drug test on your son."

"I've been saying that shit for a while," I agreed as I sat back.

Edward rolled his eyes. "McCarty, I don't see the probl—"

"I said _no_," Em interrupted, glaring at him. "_I'll_ be her partner."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm still training you, you heard the Chief."

Emmett stood up from his seat as he looked over at Pop. "Alright, I get that I'm still training, but so is Kiddo." Looking around the room, he growled. "These fuckers are going to make _me_ be the one who is stuck with paperwork, while Bella gets a chance to work on the case, up front."

"She has _experience_ with our suspect, McCarty," Carlisle explained as he nodded for him to take a seat. "And, lets not forget the break that Edward received a couple of weeks back, thanks to Swan's connection in the matter."

_Break?_

What is he talking about?

"Wait, what break?" I asked Pop, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"I'm confident that Bella will be just fine with _whoever_ she chooses to work with," he replied, _ignoring_ my question. "It's up to her."

I raised my hand.

Like the good little _classmate_ that I was.

He didn't answer my goddamn question.

Pop ignored my classroom behavior as he lowered his head and ran his hands down his face, like he was _drained_ and it was clearly time to go home and take a little _nap-a-roo._ "Give me a name by tomorrow night, Swan."

"There's no need for tomorrow night," I mumbled, shoving my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie, "Mike said that he was coo—"

"She'll give you a name by tomorrow night," Edward interrupted me.

"I need to be _excused_ before I rip a certain Cullen's head off," I spat.

"Tomorrow night then," Carlisle whispered before dismissing the team for the day. "Emmett, I expect the arrangement to be written out and names on who is working on what by next week. Make it happen."

Em nodded as he kept his eyes on Edward, who in return rolled his eyes at him before he stood up and stretched. "No problem, Chief."

Pop nodded as he walked out of the room, the rest of the team minus Edward, Emmett, and I following behind him.

"Edward."

"Don't I always?" Cullen asked Emmett with a raised eyebrow.

My brother rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked over to the door before pulling it open and stepping out into the hallway.

Edward faced me and as he opened his mouth to tell me something, I lifted my hand and interrupted with the middle finger before leaving.

I'm tired.

_Already_.

And it's only been _three_ goddamn _weeks_.

_This_, whatever _it_ is, between us…

_Isn't_ going as I planned.

His silent, _scheming_ ways, along with my brothers, was irking me.

To the _extreme_.

But _not_ to the point where I was going to quit.

That thought didn't even cross my mind.

These two idiots were only making me fight _harder_.

And that's _exactly_ what I was going to do.

Fight harder.

And find out what the hell this big _mystery_ was.

There was nothing in my way.

And _no one_ who could stop me.

I was _going_ to get to the bottom of this.

If it was the _last_ thing that I was going to do.

* * *

"You know what I'm spittin,' girlfriend?"

He grimaced as he took the empty glass from my hand before placing it on top of the counter in front of us. "B, the only thing that I _know _is that I lost count on the amount of whiskey that your ass consumed in the last three hours."

"Whatever, bitch, that's besides the point," I slurred, lifting one of my hands as I waved it in front of my face, dismissing his observation. As I turned my body to face him, I continued my rant. "This kid can walk into any goddamn given room and his eyes alone can drop panties, or _boxers_ in your case."

"Is that right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he lifted one of his hands and waved over George, who was his fellow bartender slash boyfriend. "So besides his _come hither_ eyes, what else is he like?"

"And his _smell,"_ I whispered, closing my eyes while I took a big whiff of the hoodie that I had on. "Fucking smell this shit!" I ordered after taking it off and shoving it at girlfriend's face. "Please, _soak_ in it and tell me that it doesn't do anything for you."

"So I'm guessing that _this_ is his?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he brought the fabric up to his nose, doing as I ordered.

"_Was_ his. I stole it."

"Okay," he laughed, handing it back to me. "Point taken. The shit does smells nice. Tell me more."

After shoving the stolen hoodie back on, _angrily_ might I add, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Believe me when I say to you, that the kid has _no_ problems in getting it in. Don't get me started on how he is in _that_ department because I could go on forever."

"Please don't."

I rolled my eyes before I stumbled out of my chair. Wrapping my arms around him, I _death_ gripped his ass. "Do you feel this? _This_ is how the motherfucker hugs me! Like, can you fucking _believe_ it? Don't you feel _consumed_ right now? His hugs alone, melt my goddamn bones, fuckin' shit! It's _meaningful,_ Darrell! Like, it just seems like he means it! Like means it, _means_ it! _Darrell!"_

"My ear, owe."

"Edward has this _appeal_ about him, man—girl_—whatever you are, _and it drives me mad!" I yelled as he took a hold of my waist, seeing as to how my arms around him never loosened. After he placed me back on my seat, I crossed my arms. "I fucking _hate_ it!" I whispered furiously. "But you know what I hate even _more_ than that?" I asked, not waiting for his response as I answered for him. "You don't? No worries, I'll tell you. That appeal about him? Well, it makes me fall victim to all of his shit! I hate it! Do you hear me?" I yelled, pretty sure that he did.

His eyes widened slightly as he pursed his lips. George laughed as he reached us. "I'm _sure_ that he heard you, baby doll," he whispered as he leaned against the counter. "I'm all the way across the room and _I_ heard your ass."

"I think that it's time we switch to water, sugar pie," Darrell stated, nodding at his man, who in return nodded back as he grinned and turned around.

"Whatever, I'm not worried about my alcoholic self right now," I spat, like, _literally_, causing girlfriend to wipe away my saliva with a grimace. "You know what, though?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you ever laid eyes on the kid, I bet that you would have a better understanding, because you would definitely be like O.M.G."

"_Please_ tell me that you just said O.M.G," Darrell whispered in some proud way with a smile while clapping his hands together.

"Yes, fucking _O.M.G_," I answered as I rolled my eyes at George when he came walking over with pursed lips and a bottle of water. Turning my attention back to girlfriend after giving his boy-toy the finger, my randomness continued. "Edward _thinks_ that he can just _presume_ shit for me, like he's my boss. What the hell gives him the right to tell me who I can or can not be partnered up with? I mean…hello, right! I am my _own_ goddamn boss! I've been my own boss since I was thirteen! And, _this_ motherfucker comes into my life and is all like _No Bae, Yes Bae, This is how it is going to work Bae, Wrong way Bae, Right way Bae, I'm in control…BAE!"_

"Who's Bae?"

"_Me_, you faggot!" I growled with narrowed eyes before George gave us a whistle and walked away from this _A & B_ conversation, excluding his _C_ ass out. "Are you even _listening_ to a word that I'm saying, Darrell?"

He laughed as he took my water bottle and unscrewed the cap. "I'm _trying_ here, Bella, but you're kind of _all over_ the place," he told me with a shake of his head, shoving the bottle at me. "Drink."

"God! Are you even gay right now?" I snapped, throwing the water bottle back at him.

"Don't insult me," he replied with a roll of his eyes as he capped the bottle before placing it on top of the counter.

"This is a serious situation! He has some kind of power over me and I don't like it! _Hypnotizing_ me and shit. Oh! Oh! And he does this thing! He doesn't smile like a normal person would, oh no! He gives me this crooked ass one. And I'm _done_! And sometimes, that smile of his just makes me want to tear his ass up," I stated, humping…_nothing_. "But at other times?" I asked as I laughed in a sinister way while I placed my hands behind me, along my waistband, before grabbing a hold of my gun and taking it out. "I want to take this little sucker and pop it the hell off!" I growled, throwing said sucker up in the air.

"Wow!" Darrell yelled, grabbing onto my wrist as George _threw_ himself down onto the floor, dramatically if you ask me. "You need to compose yourself, you crazy bitch!" girlfriend laughed, prying my gun out of my hand.

"I'm just trying to let you know," I stated, as a matter of fact.

Raising an eyebrow at me, he handed my pistol off to George after he picked himself up from the floor before dusting himself off. "And what are you letting me know, exactly?"

Looking at him, like _duh_, I shouted. "I don't even know _what_ we are!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, scrunching his perfectly manicured eyebrows at me. "Aren't you two _together?"_

"I don't know," I mumbled as I lowered my head, sniffing the hoodie again. "He didn't tell me that we were in an _actual_ relationship. We just…_are_, I guess. We're trying _whatever_ we _are_, _out_…"

"But?"

I shook my head as I lifted it. "Edward never asked me out. Like, you know, _'will you be my girl,'_ or whatever. He just said that he _wanted_ me."

"So why don't _you_ ask _him?"_ George asked, placing his elbows against the counter before placing his chin onto his closed fists.

"Ask him what?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Ask him to be your man," he stated, like, _obviously_.

"Are you kidding?" I snorted, shaking my head as I looked at him like he was crazy. "We're talking about _Edward_ here. If I open my mouth and tell him that I want him to be my…_man_, or whatever…he's going to run for the hills!"

Darrell rolled his eyes. "You don't know that, baby doll."

I shook my head. "No way. If he leaves, I'm going to lose the sex. It's not worth it."

"So its all about the _sex_?"

I narrowed my eyes at George. "No."

"Then?" Darrell asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You guys don't _understand_," I groaned. "This kid has _never_ been in a relationship. I mean, _I_ haven't either…but I'm not _all_ about the sex. I was never all about that. Edward _was_…is. That's just…_his_ shit. And, at times, I feel like he apologized only to have me to forgive him, so that we could go back to being how we were. And then at other times, he's so _sincere."_ I threw my hands up in the air and growled. "You know, I need to call the doctor," I whispered in decisiveness before taking my cell phone out and flipping it open. "I need to get a hold of his doctor, the kid needs a prescription for some Bipolar me—"

"Honey," George interrupted me, taking my phone out of my fingers before placing it on the counter. "There's no doctor awake at a time like this, number one. And, number two…you so need to calm your nerves and just _talk_ to him."

"I don't wanna."

They both laughed at my pout before looking over my shoulder when we heard the front door swing open.

George _whistled_ and Darrell _gasped_.

"What?"

"There's a hot piece who's walking in our direction."

"That's _more_ than a hot piece, baby," George stated.

After looking over my shoulder, I rolled my eyes at Cullen while he in return, narrowed his at me. Turning my attention back to the drooling boys, I placed my arms across my chest. "That's _him."_

"O.M.G."

"Told you," I groaned, running my hands down my face before placing my arms against the counter. "How the hell does he always _find_ me?"

"We're going to leave you alone," girlfriend told me as he stood up and nodded at George. "You need to talk to him."

I huffed as I placed my hoodie over my head. "Talk, yeah, _okay_. Right. Sure." While Darrell walked away from my hopeless ass, Edward pulled on the stool nearby and placed it next to me.

Like, _really_ next to me.

Practically on _top_ of me.

Leaving _no_ room in between us as he sat down.

I gritted my teeth as he lifted one of his hands and lowered the hoodie from my head. "Nine voicemails, Bae," he whispered, his voice calm as he placed his arms against the counter in front of him. "I left you _nine_ goddamn voicemails. Did you bother to call me back, _once?_ Nope. Not the fuck at all worried about returning my phone calls. Why?"

I ignored him as I lifted my hands and grabbed onto the water bottle that was placed in front of me. After unscrewing the cap, I brought it up to my mouth and took a long sip.

"Went by your apartment a couple of hours ago," he continued as his patience ran thin. "You know how _that_ went, Bella?" he asked, not at all waiting for my answer, even though I wasn't going to give him one anyway. "No? You don't? No problem, I'll tell you. Your neighbor called the cops on me. Oh yeah, the fucking _cops_, who showed up and spent a good twenty minutes laughing at me. Do you know the reason as to why they were laughing, Bella? Because I looked like a fucking _moron_, insisting that I wasn't trying to break into your apartment and that my key was in fact the right one, when it _wasn't_."

I choked on my drink and coughed as I replaced the cap.

"Oh, that's so fucking _hilarious_, Swan. No really, laugh it the fuck up."

And I did…

Simply because it was irking him, and because, come on…

_That_ was some funny shit.

"Bella, why would you change the locks without letting me know? If you didn't _want_ me to have the key, all that you had to do was fucking _tell_ me. That would have saved me the goddamn embarrassment, that in the first place, was highly fucking _unnecessary_."

I pursed my lips as I lowered my head, placing the bottle back on top of the counter in front of me.

"And what's the point of this whole ignoring me bullshit? I don't get it."

I pushed him away from me, causing him to growl as he almost fell off of his stool. As he grabbed onto the counter to steady himself, I stood up and lifted my hoodie back over my hair before waving George over.

"Fuck, Bella, I get it…you're pissed off at me, goddamn again!" Edward groaned as he stood up. "Tell me what the problem is, maybe I can fix it or something, I don't know."

I rolled my eyes at him as George came over. Holding my hand out, I nodded. "Gun, give it, _mine."_

He grinned as he shook his head at me. Looking over at Edward, he winked at him. "You're Edward, right?"

"Yeah," Edward answered, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him as he placed his arms across his chest. "Whatever _she_ told you about me," he whispered with a nod towards me, "it's not true."

"I'm afraid that it is," George replied, shaking his head as he took my pistol and _bypassed_ my hand, giving it to Edward instead. "Here's her gun. She may still want to _pop_ _off_, so be careful."

Edward rolled his eyes as he placed my gun into his waistband. "Bella always wants to pop off. But thanks, for the tip."

I growled as I pushed my way by Edward, heading towards the exit.

Walking out into the night, I gritted my teeth when I didn't hear the door slam shut after me, which meant only one thing.

Edward was _following_ my ass.

Stalker.

Probably thinking of a way to _kidnap_ me.

Kidnapper.

Or _kill_ me.

Killer.

Either way, _annoyance_ was the feeling that ran through my blood as I heard his footsteps behind me. "Leave me alone, _Edward."_

"No, _Bella_."

Looking over my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes at his grin as while I continued walking towards my truck. "Edward, _stop_."

"Bella, _no_," he replied, _flinging his wrist_ with one hand while using the other one as he _tossed his hair over his shoulder_, mocking me but not really as he continued following my ass.

Turning around, I stopped and placed my arms across my chest. "God, I fucking hate you! You know that?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, ignoring my statement.

"Home!" I shouted, pushing him away from me before turning around and continuing on my way. "And _without_ you!" As I reached my truck, I growled, like a _lion_, when I felt his fingers grab onto the back of my hoodie and _tug_ on the shit.

Like.

I'm going to _murder_ his ass.

Does anyone not _get_ that fact?

"This is mine."

I gritted my teeth as I turned around quickly and smacked his hands off of me, stumbling a bit in the process. After pulling off his _stupid_ hoodie, I threw it at his face.

_And_ then pushed it against said face, _suffocating_ his features as I used my other hand to slap the shit out of the fabric before letting my arms fall to my sides. "Fine! _Take_ it! _Keep_ it! You _idiot!"_

"Thank you," he whispered, pursing his lips as he lowered his head and threw his _retarded_ hoodie over his shoulder.

I shook my head, _revolted_ with his _thankful_ ass. "You're _not_ welcome!"

Lifting his head, he rolled his eyes. "Can we talk, Bae?"

"No!" I shouted, turning around before I faced my truck and shoved my hands inside my jean pockets, trying to find my key. "_Absolutely_ negative!"

"Why not?" he asked, his voice calm.

"Cause!" I screamed as I kicked my tired, my unsuccessful search irritating me.

"Why are you _screaming?"_

Turning around quickly, I glared at him. "Because I _feel_ like it!"

"I'm right here though," he whispered in a smile, looking around the empty parking lot.

_Finally_ finding my key, in my bra of course, I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't care _where_ you are!"

"My hearing is fine," he stated, lowering my tee shirt with one hand and taking a hold of my wrist with the other before prying my tight fingers apart and snatching the keys from them.

Running a hand down my face, I closed my eyes. "And so are _you_."

Uh.

_Definitely_ wasn't supposed to say that.

"I know that I am, Bae. You feed my goddamn ego, so good."

Opening my eyes again, I fisted my fingers together, ready to _throw down_ as that smirked of his shined through, bright as motherfucking day. "Oh you! Oh! You, Oh!"

_That_…

Was my brilliant response.

Raising an eyebrow at my outburst of nonsensical madness, he placed his arms across his chest. "What was that?"

"Forget it!" I spat, turning around before I placed my hand against the door handle, trying to _magically_ unlock my truck as I kept pulling on it.

"Why did you pick Mike as your partner?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because he's hot," I lied.

"Because he's _hot?"_

Turning around, I nodded. "_And_ beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"He's just a _bunch_ of awesome, all wrapped up in _one_ huge ball of awesomeness," I stated, leaning against my truck as I shoved my hands inside my jean pockets.

_"Yeah?"_

"And _remarkable_," I added, as a matter of _fact_.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, he lowered his head as he took one step towards me. "How remarkable?"

"Pretty fucking remarkable," I answered as I lowered head.

"Whoa," he whispered, _so_ close to me now, that his smell…

Fucking _took over_ my senses.

"Yeah," I whispered, my breathing coming out a little faster when that smirk of his reappeared. "He's _whoa_. And you know what?"

Placing his hands against my truck behind me, he trapped me in as he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that?"

"He wants me," I stated in a whisper as I lowered my head again, my fingers playing with the bottom hem of my tee shirt.

"_I_ want you," he replied as his forehead lifted mine.

Yeah, I _know_. You want me, like _sexually_, I get it. I'm just that."

His eyebrows scrunched together as his hands against my cheeks kept my face from looking away from him. "You think that's _all_ that I want from you?"

I shrugged as I placed my arms across my chest.

"You _think_ that's all that I want from you, Bella?" he asked, repeating himself, narrowing his eyes at me a bit.

"I don't care, do you," I whispered, brushing his hand away from me as I went to turn around again. "It's not a big deal."

"_Do me?"_ he whispered angrily, holding me in place with his grip as his hands moved down to my hips. "And, fuck if you don't care, Bella, _I_ do so stop with all of this bullshit and talk to me."

I groaned as I ran my hands down my face. "What do you want to _talk_ about, Edward? It's not even a big deal, I don't even know why I s—"

"I thought that I specifically told you that I wanted everything that you had to offer me," he interrupted. "_What_ didn't you get from that?"

"Yeah, well I'm offering you _a lot_ more than you want, so whatever. I don't even mind! I know how you _are_ and I get it. Fine. Cool. Wooh."

A small _grin_ escaped his mouth and I narrowed my eyes at _it._ "Wait a second…" he whispered, slight entertainment in his gaze.

I growled, pushing his hands off of me as I tried to turn around. "No."

Pulling me away from my truck, the kid placed his arms around mine and held me close to his chest as he laughed a bit. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to be with me _be with me_, like in a relationship?"

"No."

"Yeah, you are," he whispered, giving me his crooked smile as his arms tightened around me. "Just say it, Bella. Don't _deny_ the shit."

"No, Edward." Glaring at him, I tried, unsuccessfully might I add, to pull away from his hold. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella?" he sang, in some kind of a _honey_ voice that made me want to punch his lights out _and_ kiss him at the same time, "come on. Say it."

I grumbled as I laid my forehead against his chest. "Leave me be."

He laughed, the rumble against my forehead _irking_ me, as he placed his chin against the top of my head. "You wanna be my girl, Bae?"

I shook my head against him as I placed my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I _don't_."

Leaning back slightly, I looked up at him when he let go of my waist and placed his hands against my face, running his thumbs along my cheeks. _"No?"_

Placing my hands into my back jean pockets, I shook my head. "No."

"What if I _want_ you to be my girl?" he whispered as his eyes looked into mine, earnestly.

"I don't want to be," I stated just like that but not really.

He narrowed his eyes at me playfully while his hands moved down to the sides of my neck. "What if I don't take no for an answer?"

"It's not like you can force me, so you're going to have to," I told him in an angry whisper, narrowing my own eyes back at him…

_Not_ so playfully.

He snorted before he wrapped his arms around mine, trapping my own to my hips as he walked forward, making me walk backwards, towards my truck. "Be my girl, Bella."

"Be my boy," I whispered, closing my eyes as my back hit the truck.

I felt his hold on me loosen and I opened my eyes as he grabbed onto my face and ran his thumbs against my mouth before giving it a quick peck. "You have me."

"All of you?" I asked, looking into his eyes while I lifted my hands and wrapped my fingers around his wrists. "Because I mean, _Christ_. That's what I _really_ want. If you can't give me everything, it's okay, just te—"

"Every single part of me," he interrupted, placing his forehead against my own as he closed his eyes. "All of me. It's _yours_. Completely."

"I'm a little tipsy," I whispered, _out of nowhere_, closing my own eyes as I moved my hands to his chest, underneath his jacket. "And, your heartbeat is racing," I told him with scrunched together eyebrows.

"I know."

I lifted my head and opened my eyes before meeting his own. "Hey, if you don't want to do this, it's okay. I mean, I'm nervous too, but…I'm not trying to force you into anything that you're not read—"

He shook his head as he grinned. _"I know_ that you're a little tipsy. My racing heartbeat? _You_ do that shit to me all of the time, you just don't know it."

"Really?" I asked, a small smile escaping my lips.

"Really," he whispered, lowering one of his hands from my face before placing it over mine against his chest. "Keep your hand there, and you tell me if I'm bullshitting, yeah?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding the meaning behind his words. Opening my mouth, I wanted to ask him if he could explain but he interrupted me, leaning in as he closed the small space that existed in between us before _kissing_ me.

_Softly_.

The _best_ kind.

And what _thrilled_ me even more than that, was that his heartbeat under my palm, and his?

Beat _quicker_.

And _stronger_.

Bounding against my skin.

_Over_ his shirt.

And I fucking loved it.

* * *

**B&E One month:**

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

Oh Jesus H. Christ.

Here we go, _motherfucking_ again.

I groaned as I walked into the living room from the hallway. Taking a seat on the couch, I wrapped the towel that I had around me tighter. "You're getting on my nerves with this whole thing, Edward. Stop."

"Okay," he replied like a disobedient little fucker, dusting stupid dust off of the shelf that held some of my empty picture frames.

I mean, who the fuck _dusts dust?_

You're just going to dust it _somewhere_ the hell _else_.

You know what I'm sayin?

Popping open my bottle of unscented lotion, I lifted my legs and placed my feet up on the table. "No, really, _stop_. You're creeping me out."

"I _said_ okay," he replied calmly, looking at my empty picture frames as if they were a mystery. "Why are there no pictures in these things?"

I ignored him as I squirted some lotion on my thighs. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, and I'm not your slave," he whispered in some distracted way as he picked up the frames. "Why are there no pictures in these, Bae?"

"Well _feed_ me," I spat, narrowing my eyes at the back of his head.

He shook his head and placed the frames back onto the shelf before he walked over to my closet to take out my vacuum cleaner. "Okay."

Did the bitch get me something to eat?

_No_.

Did the bitch turn _on_ the vacuum cleaner?

Yes.

And tell me, what did _said_ bitch do while vacuuming?

_Hum_.

Always…

Fucking…

_Hummed_.

"Bella! Bella! You have to come see this! Oh God, I'm a _genius!"_

Looking over at Piggy as she came running ass through the hallway, I scrunched my eyebrows together, seeing the paint that was smeared all across her cheeks, arms, and…

_Legs_.

"Piggy! Piggy!" I shouted, mocking her as I tossed the bottle over to the recliner and stood up. "I told you to paint me a picture on _paper_, _not_ on your body."

She closed her eyes and rolled them as she held out her paint covered palms. "I _did_ paint you a picture, God."

Oh.

And she's not referring to _me_ as God.

That's just her _thing_.

God.

Like…

In some _annoying_, annoyed type of way.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I placed my arms across my chest and a smile ran across her mouth before it disappeared while she opened her eyes. "But, I ran out of paper, so I kind of finished your picture on my walls."

I snorted as I rolled my eyes. "You _are_ a genius, Pigster of mine."

She shrugged before she ran her dirty hands down her yellow, polka dotted, summertime kind of a dress.

Esme Cullen's doing, not Bella Swan's.

"I know that I'm a genius, Bella," she whispered in response, like _'tell me something that's new.'_ Placing her hands over her hips, she raised an eyebrow at me. "When is everyone coming over to _get down?"_

"You're, uh, wearing a towel."

Looking over at Edward, I raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Mm. Yep. That's correct, captain obvious."

What does _he_ usually wear when coming out of the shower, a _rug?_

"When is everyone coming over?" Piggy asked, repeating herself as that little eyebrow of hers raised higher.

That _goddamn_ eyebrow of hers…

I'm going to _shave_ it off.

"You're wearing a _towel_, in _my_ presence, with the_ midget_ here."

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I looked over at him. "Edward, did you by any chance hit some of Ma's stashed reefer?"

"What's _reefer?"_ Piggy asked.

I pursed my lips. "Ask Esme when she comes over later on, Lilly. She'll explain it to you, perfectly."

Piggy nodded before she turned around and skipped down the hallway. I looked over at Edward before I noticed that his eyes were narrowed.

But not at_ me_.

At my _torso_.

I smirked as I took a hold of the tie that was around my wrist before throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail. "You alright, Cullen?"

"Shut up," he groaned, shaking his head before turning his attention back to the vacuum cleaner. "I hate you. I hope that you know that."

"Oh God! Help me, Jesus!"

I looked over at Edward at the _same_ _time_ that he looked over at me.

He raised an eyebrow at my _own_ raised eyebrow.

I followed his fingers as he placed them against the waistband of his sweatpants before they took out his gun.

I walked forwards and he walked backwards, as we kept our eyes on each other while we both headed for the front door, where we heard some maniac yelling for God's help out in the hallway.

The door was busted open a second before we reached it and Edward already had his pistol lifted, safety off, and aim strait.

Rose screamed an "Oh God!" as she held her hands up in the air with narrowed eyes directed at Edward.

"Christ, Rose!" he growled, lowering his gun before running his fingers through his hair. "How about some warning next time you bust a door clear the hell open, acting like some crazed maniac."

"Number one, what is it with you and pointing your fudging gun at me, butt hole? And, number two, what are you even doing here in the _first_ place?"

Fudging.

Butt hole.

"Put it away," I hissed at Edward as I pointed at his gun. Realization at Rose's words hit his features a second later as he grimaced, his fingers clicking the safety on before shoving the pistol into his waistband. My eyes moved over to Rose, where they narrowed. "What is your deal?"

"Is Lil here?" she asked, looking around in some _frantic_ sort of a way.

"She forgot to get the princess a birthday present," Pixie explained as she walked in, carrying Leo over her hip. As soon as his eyes met my own, he smiled and high fived Alice's cheek. She in return glared at R while taking a hold of his hands. "I swear to the high heavens above… I'm going to k.i.l.l your baby daddy."

"He's _cleaning_ your apartment?" Rose asked me, nodding in Edward's direction as she ignored Pix's threats.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you not met the kid? His name is _Edward_…of course he's cleaning my apartment. And thanks for busting down my door, you s.l.u.t.s."

Pix rolled her eyes at Leo when he started kicking her, wanting to get down. "We didn't bust the door down, Bella Boo." Lowering the kid to the floor, she shrugged. "It was unlocked."

"Unlocked, yeah?"

I grinned while little man came running over to me, only tripping once before reaching his destination. Bending down some, I lifted the joy of my life up and planted a big wet kiss against his puckered lips. "Don't start," I whispered to Edward.

"This would be the _fifth_ time that that door has been left unlocked."

I gritted my teeth as I looked over at him. "Do _not_ start, Edward."

He shrugged as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his sweatpants. "I'm just saying."

I rolled my eyes at him and grimaced as Leo pulled on my hair at the same time. "Well then, just stop _saying_."

"You guys are _so_ together."

Turning my attention back to my little man, I ignored Rose's statement. "Your mom feed you yet, little man?"

"Leo."

The little squirt let go of my hair and looked over at his shoulder, at his mom, when she called out his name.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Looking back at me, he nodded, _quickly_. "Yulp."

_Yulp_, meaning yep.

_Emmett McCarty's_ doing, not Bella Swan's.

And of course, the quick nodding, was _Rose's_ responsibility.

As you all know.

I rolled my eyes at mama bear as she placed her hands over her hips. "Why the _H. E. Double hockey sticks_ didn't you tell me that you guys were in a relationship?"

"We're _not_."

"Oh, B.S!" she growled at me before turning her attention to Edward, whose eyebrows were scrunched together in a poor act of casualness. "You guys are so not _just_ getting it in anymore. There's more, here."

"Edward."

We all looked over at Pixie when she addressed her brother.

Oh shit.

_May_—the fuck—_day_.

Edward raised an eyebrow at his sister as he placed his arms across his chest, _clearly_ not getting the danger of the current situation that we were in. "What's up?"

"Edward, don't look into her e—"

"Are you and Bella in a relationship?" Pix asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she placed her hands over her hips, interrupted me.

Edward ran his hand through his hair before he turned around and walked strait _into_ the kitchen door, his forehead taking the brunt.

Idiot.

"_That_ should answer it for you," Alice whispered as Edward groaned and stepped back from the door, lifting his hand before placing it on his forehead.

"Oh my G—"

"Shut your trap," I snapped, interrupting Rose as I lowered Leo to the floor. I rolled my eyes at Edward when he pulled the kitchen door open before stepping inside, leaving me to fend for myself as the door shut behind him.

"Emmett is going to murder him, O.J style…you know that, right?"

"I am _not_ reliving Robert Shapiro," I whispered irately, glaring at Rose as she bent down and picked up little man. "Emmett will not hear _one_ word about this from you two, you got that?"

"Oh God, yes!" she whispered as her eyes danced with pure happiness. "Your brother doesn't know about this?"

I growled, followed by little dude's _imitated_ growl, before I stomped my way towards the hallway.

"Oh, this is fan—_fudging_—tastic!"

Stopping in front of Piggy's new bedroom, previously known as my old guestroom, I smirked as I placed my mouth by the closed door, more than ready to get her attention. "Oh, Pigster?" I shouted, elated as shit while I kept my eyes on Rose.

Rose, whose eyes widened in return.

Leo screeched, his dimples over—riding any expression of happiness written across his face as he clapped his chubby hands together.

"What up, yo?"

"Auntie Rose forgot to get you presents for your birthday!"

Hearing a loud scream, followed by the sound of a chuck hitting the door, Pigster's _ghetto-ness_ was truly expressing itself.

"Oh NO, SHE DI'INT!"

And I smiled…like the goddamn genius that _I_ was, as Rose grimaced.

"Watch this," she hissed, handing off her love child to Pix before quickly busting ass out of the front door.

Like I said…

Don't underestimate this little princess.

_And_, don't underestimate _me_.

Hookah.

* * *

"Hi."

I grinned as I heard Edward and felt his fingers brush my hair off to the side before his lips pressed themselves against the skin over my neck. "Hi."

Placing his hands on either sides of me against the counter that I was standing in front of, he kept his mouth right where it was. "Everyone left a couple of minutes ago. You need any help in here?"

"No, loverboy," I whispered with pursed my lips while I ran the soapy plate that was in my hands underneath the running water, "I'm good."

He smirked against my skin before kissing it and placing his chin over my shoulder. "You're good?"

"I'm good," I told him, placing the clean plate next to the sink, on the counter. Turning around, I looked up at him and grinned as I grabbed onto his shirt and used it to wipe my hands off.

He _hummed_, stepping even closer to me before lowering his head a bit and pressing his lips against my own.

This hum?

I _liked_.

Drove me fucking crazy.

The hum that left his mouth while he _cleaned?_

I _despised_.

Wanted to _strangle_ it.

Letting go of the hold that I had with his T-shirt, I ran my palms up his chest and stood on my tipp—y toes before letting my arms rest against his shoulders. Cocking his head to the side a little bit more while those arms of his tightened around my waist, his lips separated, causing my own to follow as he deepened the kiss to another level, that tongue of his running _softly_ against my own.

I growled against his mouth when I felt his wet, soapy hands run down my cheeks. Pushing on his chest, I leaned back and narrowed my eyes at his pursed lips. "What the hell, man?"

He placed his hands against the counter behind me with a grin. "You're kind of cute when you're bubble, you know that?"

"Did you just refer to me as _bubbly?"_

"I did," he replied as he nodded, not at _all_ phased by my killer eyes.

Yes, killer eyes.

_Eyes_, that _killers_ have.

My new look.

I mmhmm'd before I turned around and faced the sink. Turning on the water again, I left it running while I _pretended_ to busy myself with the rest of the dishes. Pressing himself against my back, the kid laughed a bit, the resonance grating the _earwax_ out of my eardrum. "Bae, come on…I was just joking aroun—"

_And_ I lifted the removable faucet that held the _beautiful_—crystal _motherfucking_ clear—water.

Interrupting his ass as I held it over my shoulder.

And _slightly_ higher.

You know, aiming for his head.

After twenty three seconds, roughly speaking, I lowered my weapon of choice and turned around. Placing my arms across my chest, I laughed at the expression of _hate_ that was written across his face…

From you know, _owning_ his ass.

Letting go of the counter behind me, he lifted his fingers and ran them through his hair, pushing his wet locks from his forehead. "To me, that seemed a little unnecessary."

I pursed my lips as I lifted my hand and brought the running faucet in front of my face, continuing my…

_Unnecessary_ behavior.

His jaw tensed a bit while he closed his eyes and took it like a _bitch_, placing his arms across his chest, over his _wet_ tee shirt.

Wet tee shirt, that _clung_ to his body…

_Therefore,_ distracting me for a moment.

But _only_ for a moment.

After _approximately_ nine seconds of _drowning_ in my _happiness_, Cullen lifted one of his hands and took a hold of the faucet before lowering it into the sink behind me. After opening his eyes, he narrowed them at my beam.

He backed away slightly, running one of his hands down his face as he used the other one to pull on his tee, _un_—clinging it from his chest.

Now _that_, was _unnecessary_, in _my_ opinion.

I looked over his shoulder as I tried to estimate the time that it would take for me to run out of this kitchen before he attacked me…because I _knew_ that that shit was coming.

Four seconds.

Wait, scratch that.

Two…

_Minutes_.

I had to take into account the time that it would take me to pick my ass up from the slippery kitchen floor, because again, that shit was _bound_ to happen.

Just stating the _obvious_. No need to bullshit.

"You actually _think_ that you can do it?"

I turned my attention back to Edward and narrowed my eyes at his _all knowing_ smile. "Go ahead," he whispered, placing his arms across his chest as he nodded towards the door behind him. "I'll give you a five second head start. One. Two. Three. Fo—"

I growled as I pushed myself away from the counter.

And _that_, is where, I slipped.

Al—_the fuck_—ready.

Before my face had the chance of meeting the floor beneath us, Cullen quickly _slid_ over to me and grabbed onto my waist, lifting me up. As I looked down at him, I placed my elbows over his shoulders and gritted my teeth at the _smugness_ that was written across his _irritating_, pretty face.

So I pushed him, my soft chest against his hard one. And kicked him, using the tips of my toes as I _jabbed_ them into his legs.

He _laughed_, like he was dealing with an idiot. And then quickly lost his balance, taking the idiocy from me and transferring it to _his _damn self, as his feet slid against the slippery floor beneath us.

I snorted at his ballerina movements of _trying_ to keep us standing.

No fucking vice.

Falling on his back with me on top of him, he groaned before lifting our lower bodies with his hips. Taking out the pistol that was placed under his waistband, his eyes opened as he slid it away from us. "You idiot," I laughed, placing my forehead over his chest. "How's your back, old head?"

"Don't call me old head," he whispered, placing his hands over my ass before rubbing my cheeks. "How are these?"

I rolled my eyes as I lifted my head. "My ass is fine, Edward. There's no need to _comfort_ them."

Looking down at me, he smirked. "Good," he whispered as his hands continued with their un—needed massage.

But, you know, I didn't mind.

At all.

Massaging led to _fun_ times.

Which, as we _all_ know, I am a great fan of.

Keeping my eyes on him, I placed my hands against the floor, on both sides of his waist. Lifting my upper body from his, my teeth ran along my bottom lip as my lower half pressed against his in some type of…

_Delicious_ sorta way.

"Where's Piggy?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as his hands found their way to my waist. "I tucked her in thirty minutes ago, why?"

At times, this kid can be so…

_Dense_.

And I'm not talking about the Pigster.

Looking down at the shirt that was covering his chest—which was halle-fucking-lujah, soaked—I smirked at him. "Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Hmmmmm," I _confirmed_ with a slow nod as I ran one of my hands down his chest before grabbing onto the bottom hem of his tee and lifting the useless material over his…

Fuck awesome abdomen…

That I spent the _majority_ of my time, admiring.

Looking up at the kid who I wanted to fool around with, all the time, I pressed the insides of _my_ thighs against the outsides of _his_ thighs and straddled him before running my lips down the skin over his chest…

_Another_ activity that I admired.

"Oh."

When I reached his lower abdomen, I bit onto the sensitive skin under his waistband after I pulled it down a little bit, causing his muscles to clench beneath my mouth. Sitting up after a few seconds, I started to unbuckle his belt. "Oh, indeed."

Taking a hold of my fingers, he stopped me. "Bae, you don't have to do that."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you _always_ say that?"

"What?" he whispered, lifting his upper body slightly as he placed his elbows against the floor beneath him.

Placing my hands over his thighs, I lowered my head as I shook it. "Why do you always tell me that I don't have to do that?"

"It's not _you,_ Bella. I mean…I'm not saying that you're not the type to do that shit, but…wait, that sounded bad…you're not the type to just do that shit, either…wait," he scratched the back of his head. "What?"

I lifted my gaze from my lap and looked into his eyes. "Am I not doing it right or something? I mean, if I'm not, _tell_ me. You know that you're the first person who I tried the shit with and maybe you can like…uhm, guide me or someth—"

"Don't be retarded, Bella," he whispered, interrupting me with a roll of his eyes. "You're just _different_. To me, you mean something different. That's what I meant earlier." Taking a hold of my hand, he shook his head. "I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do that, to please me or something. You please me, regardless."

"Edward, if I _didn't_ want to do it, I _wouldn't_."

He raised a silly eyebrow at me. "Yeah?"

Oh, this previously dense, currently _beautiful_, both inside and out, _motherfucker_.

Don't you want to just _eat_ him up sometimes?

Don't answer that.

Not unless you enjoy a serious beat down.

My question was just an _expression of speech._

Bitches.

I nodded, smiling as I kept my eyes on his. Placing my hands against his belt once again, I unbuckled the _useless_ shit, which was standing in my way of pleasuring my…

_Man_.

And holy hell, did it feel _good_ to think of him as _that_.

"I do it because I _enjoy_ it," I told him as I tossed his belt over my one shoulder before I scooted down a bit, letting him lift his hips some as I tugged his pants off. "I enjoy the way that _I_ feel when I make _you_ feel good, Edward."

He shook his head as he licked his lips, keeping his eyes on mine as I moved up his body, _slowly_, and wrapped my fingers around his biceps. "Bae, you make me feel _amazing_ regardless of you giving me any kind of pleasure. You don't have to show m—"

"Edward?"

He raised an eyebrow at my interruption as his eyes moved down to my lips, where they stayed centimeters away from his own. "Yeah?"

"Do you _like_ it?"

He narrowed his eyes at me as his gaze left my lips. "Of course," the kid below me whispered, his voice _strong_ as his breath hit my mouth, those green orbs of his _hypnotizing_ me.

Placing my hands against his chest, I leaned back slightly, trying to clear my mind from his _magician_ ways. "Do you _want_ it?"

"Yeah, I want it," he replied like duh. "I'd be dumb not to want it."

"Then let me give you what you _want_," I whispered with a smirk as I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, my hands against the floor. "In a way that you'll _like_ it."

Scooting down his body, I kept my eyes on those wonderful and _fuck_ awesome vibrant ones of his as he licked his lips quickly, keeping his position with his elbows against the floor beneath him.

Biting my lip while I ran my hand against him, over his _slightly_ tented boxers, I raised an eyebrow at the _soft_ groan that left his chest. "You like watching me, Edward?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes dark as they moved from mine down to my hand, where my fingers brushed the fabric apart, _exposing_ him…

To me.

"Then fucking _watch_ me," I replied, taking a hold of him before pulling my _buddy_ out of his confinement, licking my lips simply because…

_Everything_ about this kid was delicious.

No, _really_.

I could have this shit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

_Everyday._

And lets not forget about the _numerous_ snacks that are programmed into my daily activities.

_Seriously_.

"I will," was his response, his voice dripping _sex_ as he looked at me, in some _challenging_ type of a way.

After kissing the tip softy, I let go of my hold around him and laid my hands over his thighs before I licked from his head, up to the front of his shaft, _clear_ the fuck through, _savoring_ his distinct taste. "Bae."

Looking up, I ran my tongue back towards his tip before closing my mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him as I brushed my lips against his head, _softly_, back and forth, back and goddamn forth. "Mm?"

"Show me," he whispered, his _voice_ low and…

_Demanding_…

As he placed one of his hands over my jaw and ran his thumb along the edge of my mouth, his _eyes_…

_Requesting_.

I moved my mouth away from him slightly with a wide grin. "Yeah?" I whispered, letting my warm breath hit his wet skin, causing my friend beneath me to harden, _completely_.

"Fuck yeah."

Well.

No need to tell me _twice_.

Placing my fingertips of one hand under the waistband of his boxers, I lifted the other one from his thigh and wrapped my fingers around my buddy before tightening my grip against his hard, _silky_ skin.

The _simple_ feeling of his lower abdomen muscles _constricting_ beneath my fingertips…

_Crazed_ me.

Sliding my hand down his length slowly—but _firmly_—my closed mouth around him was quick to follow.

But not going as far as it _could_ go.

"I _know_ that you can do better than that," he whispered, his voice _raw_ as he moved his hand from my jaw down to my neck, where he ran his thumb against my non-existent Adams apple. "_Show_ me, Bae."

Turning my attention back to him, I ran my closed mouth down his length before making my way up, three times…

Nice.

Slick.

_Wet_.

The way that he likes it.

Keeping my eyes on his, my mouth left him for a _second_ as I licked my _want it all_ lips, causing Cullen to follow the action with his own, before I opened my mouth and took him.

In.

_Deep_.

All.

The way that he likes it.

He hissed, his teeth clenched together, as that thumb of his ran itself against the skin under my chin, _feeling_ himself when I let the head of his dick hit the back of my throat.

And I _stayed_ there, for a second or two…

Maybe _eight_…

As I closed my mouth around him and ran my _fingertips_ against his length, _milking_ the shit.

Un—_cow_—ingly.

"That's it…" he groaned, his eyes shut as he moved his hand from the front of my neck to the back, taking my hair into his palm and moving my locks that were obstructing his vision away from my face. Opening his eyes again, he growled, so _deep_ in his chest, when I closed my lips around him and lifted my head while running my flattened tongue over the underside of his shaft as I made my way up.

Letting go of my hold around him, I placed my hands against his lower abdomen and used my fingernails as I scratched the skin there, _lightly_, loving the up and down movements of his quickened breathing against my fingertips.

Applying suction—that probably left me looking like _Nemo_—I moved my closed mouth down his length before lifting my head as I ran my wet lips up his slick skin, _quickly_.

Twice.

Then I _repeated_ the shit with the same amount of suction, just _not_ as fast as before.

As a matter of fact, it was really…goddamn…_slow_.

And judging from the hooded eyelids that he _tried_ to keep open, I knew that my actions were driving him crazy.

So I threw him a bone…

By letting him go with a _pop_.

That caused those hooded eyelids of his to _finally_ close, as he _moaned_ my name, letting go of the hold he had around my hair before placing his hand underneath him, his knuckles _white_ as he pressed his fingers against the floor.

Grinning, I took a hold of him with one hand and ran my tongue along the skin of him, taking my time as I noted the texture, each _vein_ and _bulge_ that was prominent under my taste buds.

Running the tip of my tongue down his underside, I stopped at the frenulum.

Oh come on, bitches.

Don't act like you don't know your male anatomy.

I'm too busy right now, _obviously_, to explain it to you.

Doing some research on the matter…is your next assignment.

As I ran my tongue along _it_, I received the enjoyment of seeing those green eyes of his again as he opened them.

Gently at first, I kissed _it_, causing his teeth to run across his bottom lip before that tongue of his followed.

I closed my lips around that area before I _lightly_ sucked on the skin there, causing his breathing to…

_Stop_…

As a long, soft—motherfucking _startling_—groan lift his lips.

And I smirked, practically imitating his _own_, as I moved my mouth away from him slightly.

Looks like my man _liked_ that.

Nice.

Keeping my eyes on his, I swirled my flattened tongue against his slit, pushing down as I lowered my head, closing my lips around him.

Gauging his response.

Oh _hell_ yes.

As it turns out, _that_ was also something that Edward highly enjoyed.

Mental fist pump to me.

He cursed as his breath quickened, becoming more shallow.

I laughed a bit as I tightened my fingers around him. Using my wrist, I moved my palm up and down the solid skin, my closed mouth quickly following behind, getting _any_ area that my hand didn't.

"God, Bae," he grunted, my name coming out of his mouth, _lovely_, as he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

After a couple of seconds of his ragged breathing, I took him in.

And I won't say that I didn't gag…

Because I _sure_ as hell did.

But the sound that came out of his _throat_, made the shit _worth_ it.

One million percent.

"Bella, I'm gonna fu—shit—cum."

So I hummed, silently telling him to _go_ the fuck _ahead_.

Did he honestly think that I was going to go somewhere and _miss_ the shit that I've been working on for the past fifteen minutes?

Dork.

A second later, he gave me what I wanted.

And, not anything new, but I swallowed my earning.

Cause, you know, it was _him_.

Duh.

His elbows slid out from underneath him before his back hit the floor that he was lying on with a thump. "Christ."

I grinned, sitting up slowly as he placed his arm over his forehead and tried to slow down his breathing, coming down from the high that ran through his blood as I tucked him back into his boxers.

"And you thought that you needed _guidance_?" he whispered, his eyes meeting my own after a minute, as I made my way up to him and sat down on his stomach.

I lowered my head and ran the tip of my nose against his, pursing my lips when I felt his heartbeat pick up as I placed my hands against his chest. "So you liked it?"

"It was alright."

I rolled my eyes as I slapped his chest, placing my feet against the floor as I went to stand up. "You _arrogant_ piece of sh—"

He laughed, interrupting me as he grabbed onto waist and lowered me back down to him. "It was amazing, _obviously_."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely," he whispered, keeping his eyes open as he _puckered_ his lips. "Give me some. _Pronto_."

I snorted as I smacked his mouth before kissing him quickly. "There," I whispered, leaning away from him as I pushed his hands off of me and stood up.

"Hey."

Looking down at him, I raised an eyebrow at his pout. "Yes?"

"Come back down here, I'm not done with you."

"I'm tired," I lied, backing away from his narrowed eyes. "Night."

"Since when are you tired for sex?"

"It's sleepy time for me," I told him, pursing my lips as my back hit the kitchen door. "And clean up time for you."

Looking around the kitchen, he growled while he ran his hand down his face, completely forgetting about the mess that he had caused earlier. Looking back at me with narrowed eyes, he groaned. "Come on, man."

"No," I replied to his silent plea for help.

"Bella."

Closing my eyes, I snored, letting my head fall to the side as I lifted my leg and kicked the door open with the back of my foot. "Already sleeping."

"This whole shit is your fau—"

And the door slammed shut, blocking the blame game that he was trying to play, before I stumbled out of the kitchen.

_Stumbled_ because…

Well, you know, it's _me_.

Walking. Eyes closed. Snoring.

Never turned out good, when those things were combined.

As least when it pertained to me, you _multi tasking_ motherfuckers.

Okay, so I should've done this at the beginning, but I'm retarded and didn't think to do so...

Ages:

B: 24 (approximately)

E: 25 (assumingly)

Rose: 24 (I think)

Pix: 24 (I guess)

Jasper: 26 (maybe)

Emmett: 26 (yeah?)

Esme: 45 (Making em young, seems like a nice thing to do)

Carlisle: 46 (amazing, right?)

And everyone else mentioned in this story with no real ages, let your imaginations drive you crazy, hah!

On another note, my final days are coming...

Give me two weeks, and I'm yours for a month.

If I pass.

If not, I'll be depressed.

And someone will die in this story.

Just jokin'

But not really.

Lover yous!


	8. Book Two: Chapter Eight

Yikes! 

Sorry for making you guys wait so long, even when I said I would have this chapter ready by Sunday or Monday. 

I suck. 

And definitely slept too much.

But hopefully the length will make it up?

Oh, full names of the team and partners:

A) Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

B) Emmett McCartney and Jasper Whitlock (& I'm pretty sure I messed up Jaspers last name in some previous chaper...ignore it)

C) Matt Smith and Dick Davis

D) Ken Chase and Mike Murphy

Sarah Morris (which used to be partnered up with Edward, but since B came into the mix...not so much. You know how Emmett is sitting out of this case (and doing paperwork)? Well Sarah is going to be partnered up with Jasper for this one.

**Sofonisba**: Thanks for the congrats on my finals love! And I'm so happy to hear that you're hooked! Awesome!

**Brandie**: Thanks for the congrats girly! And negative on the drinks, I just really slept all day, haha! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chap =) And I know, I took forever with the updates =( She picked Mike to be her partner just because she knew that it would irk Edward and she was pissed off at his bossy ways during that meeting. I'm already thinking about how to let Emmett know about it and I have a somewhat picture.

**Nalday**: Thanks, glad you understand, school has been a kick in the butt. And thanks for the congrats!

**Thathasaringtoit**: Thanks! Well good luck on your finals and I hope that you have a great xmas break =) And woohoo on you loving the previous chap =)

**Aditi**: Thanks =) Sleep was my main activity =) Sam is still in the picture, I was going to put her in this chap, but goddamn it, I couldn't figure out how to. She'll be around and we'll find out what her thoughts of the matter is. Her and Edward were never together. I'll give you guys an EPOV in the next chap. Oh, and I don't know how I come up with the plot lol. What was in my head was slightly different from what I ended up writing down, so right now, it just flows. Thanks, darlin! Glad you liked the bitch brigade, haha =) Edward and Bella are partners, sorry if I forgot to mention that =/

**Frozenwater**: Thank you on the good luck! And yes, Edward def. got stuck underneath the bed, trying to be all slick.

**Indunga**: Thanks girly!

**Twig**: No prob =)

**Arabian**: Thanks doll! Haha, well thank you for picking reading this over sleep lol =) And woohoo on you loving the chap!

**Polish**: Glad you loved it =)

**Gurly**: haha, I def. didn't think about the ages =/ Well, dagger, B is mean, but I don't think she's that bad! But I'm happy that you're enjoying my stories =)

**Fences**: So happy that this is your fav story =)

**Caity**: Glad you loved it =)

**Edwardssexybitch**: What do you mean, the hard way?

**Livelovelaugh**: Woohoo on your loving the story! And James is coming, no worriessss =/

**Bkrumova**: haha! Yeah, I definitely didn't think about the ages =) Glad you loved the chap anyway!

**Lili**: Glad you loved it =)

**Eilidh**: Sorry, mistake on my part, I didn't think =/

**Letrobstenluv**: I kinda messed up with the ages, haha =/ but Bella's pop died when she was thirteen, seven yrs ago, so that made her 20 in the first chapter in the first story. So she might be 21, I'm thinking. Glad you liked Edward trying to be slick and getting underneath B's bed. Bella is a little hard on him, but that's her. Welllll...he was bleeding, but it was little, it wasn't like it was a big deal...Our E can handle a little ass scratch =)

**Awcacw**: Glad you loved it, chicka =) And yes, B is going to try and take full guardianship on Piggy, and I was going to include something along those lines in this chap, but I'm going to save it for the next one. Lowkey alc, is the best way to be =)

**Sylvia**: haha! So happy that you enjoyed it =) And seriously, you made my day with the whole warning of 'no consumption of food or water should be permitted while reading as hilarity of the content may cause choking!' That's fucking priceless! And christ! I'm sorry that you almost choked haha! And thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it =)

**Knmhoops**: Haha, well thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me =) And I'm really glad that you love this story =)

**Daisy**: Annndddddd, you made my existence! Thank you for that =) But publishing the story, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I couldn't even think about it until it's completed because changing the names around...upsets me, lol. But thank you for saying that =)

**Trey**: Thank you darlin'! So excited that you enjoy it =)

**Beth**: haha, with your 'YEEP' I love it.

* * *

**Sunday Night**

I pursed my lips at the expression of pure _frustration_ that was written across his pretty, _irresistible_ face before I lowered my mouth to the front of his neck and snorted against the skin there.

I could practically _feel_ him rolling his eyes at me as his hands left my thighs and slammed against the sheets on both sides of our hips, making the bed bounce slightly.

Edward Cullen = Drama Queen.

_Just_ sayin'.

I smirked against his skin—which by the way, smelled like goddamn _heaven_—before giving it a quick kiss.

_And_ a few nibbles.

Cause you know, a bitch was _hungry_.

His hands went to my hips as he pushed me away slightly with his chest. Placing my hands against the pillow that was underneath his head, I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow at his glare.

"You have a problem with paying attention and it's pissing me off."

I grinned as I licked my lips slowly, his eyes following the movement of my tongue as I lowered my face down to his. "Oh _no_. I'm pissing you off?"

His fingers that were placed over my hips tightened their hold against the skin there as I ran the tip of my tongue along his _top_ lip before repeating the action with his _bottom_ one…

I didn't want _it_ to feel left out, you know?

_Poor_ goddamn _thing_.

His mouth remained closed as I tilted my head slightly and flattened out my tongue, running it in between his _stubborn_ lips as I tried to gain access.

It seems as if he wants to be difficult and deny me _entrance_.

But come on, _dude_.

B & E's were my _shit_.

And I'm _not_ talking about _bacon_ and _eggs_, hookahs.

Even though, I mean, bacon and eggs?

De—_fucking_-licious.

Right?

…

But aside from _that_ fuck awesome combination, my version of _'B & E'_ consisted of _breaking_ and _entering_.

Oh _yes_, my _fellow_ police officers of the law.

_Snap those suspenders_ at me before you put down that Boston Cream donut—which, by the way, is goddamn _delightful_—and _whip out_ that notepad of yours.

The ticket is _welcomed_.

Because I was _pro_ at that shit.

'Ms. Bella Swan, how do you plead?'

'Guilty, _Judge_.'

'Guilty?'

'Oh yes, Mr. Fucking Majesty. You're _actually_ just wasting time with this whole court meeting _thing_. As a matter of fact, _adjourn_ the shit, man. Better yet, just Lock. Me. _Up_.'

When it came down to _Edward Cullen_ being able to _resist_ my _irresistible_ pro-ness?

It was _non_-existent.

I'm _telling_ you, fuckers.

The kid had _limited_ control when it came down to anything that involved _dirty_ time.

I mean, he could _act_ all _noble_ and…

'_Psshh, I don't want to fool around right now.' _

But, come _on_!

_Edward?_

Edward _Cullen?_

Not _wanting_ to fool around?

Right _now_?

Yeah—the goddamn—_right_.

If this kid could _bust_ a nut every two hours, he'd be _content_.

_Trust_ me.

With enough _persistence_—by yours truly—breaking through that _limited_ _control_ of his, was quite _easy_ on my part.

My entrance was _sure_ to follow.

Oh…

No worries, bitches.

I have _no_ problem in giving you a _demonstration_.

"Show me _how_ pissed off you are," I whispered against his lips before giving them a chaste kiss. Taking his top lip in between my teeth, I closed my mouth around _it_ and _sucked_.

Like a lollipop.

A _red_, _cherry_ flavored one.

I'm _all_ about analogies.

He growled as one of his hands left my hip and went to the front of my neck, where he pushed my face away from his. "I'm trying to _explain_ shit to you Bae, but you're making it hard."

I nodded…

Simply because, _mmhmm_…

I was _definitely_ making it _hard_ for him.

It's like, _gosh_…

He really didn't _have_ to point that out, you know?

It's not like I couldn't _feel_ the shit underneath me.

Who the fuck _wouldn't_?

Lifting my upper body away from his, I placed my hands behind me and gripped onto his thighs as I arched my back slightly. "Continue with your _explanation_ Edward."

_Those_ eyes darkened as _that_ tongue of his made an appearance, running _its_ smooth texture against his top lip as his eyes remained on my hooded ones.

The hand that was against my neck descended, running over my shirt, in between my chest before it ran down my stomach and stopped at the bottom hem of my shirt, where his fingers tightened around the fabric there.

Rolling my hips against his, all _clear-cut_ and _precise_, I grinned as I heard the rumble that left his chest. Letting go of one of his thighs, I placed my hand against his stomach that was in front of me as I closed my eyes and set my _pace_.

Hard.

Smooth.

_Slow_.

To _begin_ with.

The hand that was holding my hip left that area and ran itself underneath the boxers that I had on. I hummed as he gripped onto the skin of my upper thigh, that thumb of his resting against the crease over my panty line.

_Another_ favorite place of _his_, as he so claims.

_Christ_.

The hand that was previously tugging on the bottom hem of my shirt went underneath, suddenly _bored_ with the plain old fabric.

_See_ what I mean about the whole _'limited control'_ thing?

When I _tell_ you to trust me, fucking _trust_ me man.

I opened my eyes, keeping them on the _green_ as he grinned and ran his hand up my stomach, _slowly_.

_Smoothly_.

Biting onto my top lip, my breathing grew erratic, my movements a _little_ faster, as his fingers tugged the cup of my bra down, _harshly_.

Like, almost _ripping_ the seams of the shit.

And I _held in_ my growl, not letting him know that I was _seriously_ two seconds away from squashing his nuts below me.

Because let's face it...

Bras are goddamn _expensive_, yeah?

Letting go of my hold against his other thigh, I lifted my hand and wrapped my fingers around that wrist of his that was currently causing _harm_ to victories secret, trying to _silently_ tell him to fucking _proceed_.

What the hell was he _waiting_ for?

I narrowed my eyes at his smirk as he ran his fingers against the fabric of my scrunched up, now _useless_ bra.

_God_.

Did he not know that my nipple was like, right _there_?

And _hello_.

It needed some _goddamn_ attention.

I was about to stop my movements against him because fuck it if _he_ was going to get off and leave _me_ hanging, but then he…

_Palmed_ me.

Like, _hard core_.

And I _shivered_ as I closed my eyes again—my head falling back at the sensations of _everything_ that he was giving me and I him—as I quickened my pace.

His thumb against the crease of my upper thigh tensed, the pressure over my skin, _killer_…and I _knew_ that it was going to leave a mark…

But _really?_

I didn't give a shit.

Because _he_ liked leaving marks.

And _maybe_ it had something to do with not being able to tell anyone that I was _his_…

But, again, do as you _must_.

After grabbing onto the bottom hem of my shirt, I pressed myself a littler harder against him, loving the soft hum that escaped the kids lips as I lifted the cotton over my torso and head before throwing it over my shoulder…

Because _obviously_, it was needed anymore, right?

"Fucking shit, Bae."

I grinned at his whispered _mumble_ as I kept my eyes closed and slowed down my pace, _some_.

"_No_," he groaned, voice _pained_ as his hips below me _lifted_ slightly, causing my grin to widen. "Don't slow the shit down."

Opening my eyes, I looked down at him and snorted as his scowl as I stopped my movements against him, _all together_. "What's wrong Cullen? You seem _distressed_."

He narrowed his eyes at me as the hand that was against my tit lowered. Gripping onto my other hip, he moved his hands back and forth, or _tried_ to at least, as he encouraged me to continue. "Come on, dude."

Shaking my head, I grinned as I took both of his hands in mine and lowered my upper body. Placing my forehead against his, I lifted our arms and brought our joined hands above his head. "Go ahead, tell me what you were trying to explain to me earlier."

"It's not a big deal," he whispered, shaking his head as he lifted it from his pillow slightly, _trying_ to kiss me, "we can discuss it later."

I pursed my lips as I lifted my head, dodging those _lips_ of his as I let go of his hands and placed my own against his pillow. "I have to pay attention. _Your_ words, not mine."

He rolled his eyes as he quickly lifted my lower body from his, causing me to yelp as he threw me towards the empty spot that was next to us. Rolling on top of me, he took both of my hands in his and lifted them above my head.

All dominant—like…

And _yum_.

"Pay attention to _me_," he whispered, laughing lightly at my narrowed eyes, "that's all that you have to worry about right _now_."

"But I'm ready to learn," I replied, grinning at the soft groan that left his lips as I wrapped my thighs around his waist, holding him _hostage_.

_Because_, let's face it.

If this kid _thought_ that he was going anywhere, he had another thing coming.

For _now_, he was _mine_…

And I _wasn't_ letting him go.

Lowering his face down to mine, he smirked against my lips as my fingers around his tightened. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm an _amazing_ teacher, yeah?"

I grinned as I shook my head, letting those lips that I _craved_ run themselves over my jaw in the process as he kept them on my skin. "_Apple Pie_, come on. I need to learn this shit."

He growled at my _nickname_ as he placed his forehead against my chin.

Like, _what_?

He didn't think that it was _cute_?

_I_ sure did.

Or _maybe_ I just liked his reactions.

_Either_ way, these little _mind-blowing_ nicknames are staying.

"Alright," he whispered, shaking his hands out of my grip as he lifted his head again and _bit_ onto my chin…

A little _harder_ than necessary…

But, _eh_.

I _wasn't_ complaining.

Before I was able to lower my arms, he grabbed onto my wrists and placed my hands against the headboard above my pillow. "You might want to hold on."

Oh.

Yeah, okay, _sure_.

No problemo, _dude_.

As it turns out, I _was_ a _thrill seeker_…

And wild, crazy, _hold—onto—your—seats_, kinda rides?

Were my _shit_.

I gripped onto the headboard and then frowned, _internally of course_, seeing as though, _shit_…

The dangers of Edward—_magic—dick_—Cullen teaching me a lesson or two was in the immediate future…

And this whole _ride_ contraption definitely, _definitely_, didn't come with a seat belt.

My survival at the end, was a _slim_ possibility.

I'm _dead_ serious.

_This _is what's on my mind right now.

_Pathetic_, I know.

Placing his hands against the bed on either sides of my waist, he lifted himself off of me slightly. I held my breath as those eyes of his ran down my body, so intent and _studious_. "_Before_ shit hits the fan," he started, "you have to _analyze_ the situation that you're in."

"Right. _Informative_. Got it."

He nodded slowly, _completely_ distracted, as he _continued_ 'analyzing the situation.'

Wow.

It _must_ have been a difficult one to break, because…

_Minutes_ passed by before his eyes met mine again.

And they were _dark_.

_Er_.

_Hell_ yes.

Placing his elbows against the sheet, he leaned down slowly, keeping his eyes on mine as his mouth stopped its descent at my exposed nipple. "Consider how much backup you have, _who_ your main attack goes out to, and how many people are behind him or her, things like that."

Uh.

_What_ did he say?

_Shoot_.

Can't he just, you know…

Lower those goddamn lips of _his_, a little bit?

_Christ_.

My thighs that were wrapped around his lower back tightened as he lowered his gaze from my eyes down to the _aching_ bud that was _more_ than ready to be soothed…

By, you know, his _tongue_.

"Know your _limits_," he hummed _against_ the shit, making me grit my teeth. "If you know that you don't stand a chance, run away."

"What if I don't want to run away?"

Oh.

Hello.

_Tongue_.

_Internally_, I grinned at _it_ at the same time that I presented it with a _delicate princess wave_ before coaxing it in…

Because, you know…

Nothing is worse than having your company feel _un-welcomed_, right?

As _it_ swept across his _beautiful_ lips—getting ready for the _feast_ that, _come on_, I was waiting for—I internally, _again_, placed a napkin over my shirt, or uh, _bra_, to keep everything all proper like and _un-piggish. _

Come again?

Never mind.

My hold against the headboard, was _killer_.

For real.

My _fingers_?

Couldn't feel them.

_That_ numb.

Looking up at me, he smirked as his hands went to the sides of my neck, where he ran his thumbs along my jaw. "Then fight," he whispered before taking my _ache_ into his warm mouth, closing his lips around the bud as he sucked, _thoroughly_, eliminating the pain and bringing _more_ at the same time.

I groaned, like a goddamn _man_, as I rolled my hips against his stomach, trying to get _any_ type of friction as he flicked the _tip_ of his tongue against me, his teeth scraping my sensitive skin in the process.

"_Fight_," I moaned, repeating his _instructions_ as I closed my eyes from the groan that escaped his throat, the vibrations…

_Out_ of this goddamn _world_.

Letting me go with a _pop_, and a quick kiss against the sensitive tip, he looked up at me and smiled at my pout. "The idea is to eliminate the threat as quickly as possible."

"Eliminating-The-Threat-No-Problem," I _rushed_…

Because _seriously_…

Let's _get_ this shit started.

_Right_?

He pursed his lips as he lowered his head and placed his forehead against the underside of my scrunched up—_ruined_, mind you—bra.

I rolled my eyes and exhaled heavily, _exasperated_, as I felt his cool breath hit my warm skin, his _laughter_…

Making me want to get _off_ of this goddamn ride.

As I untangled my feet and let my thighs fall from around his waist, he lifted his head slightly and started kissing his way up to my face, all deliberate and purposeful—_like_.

Igniting a trail of fire wherever those lips of his touched along the way.

When his mouth reached mine, he closed his eyes as he placed his forehead against my own. "Assume that your opponent is a trained fighter," he whispered, his body against my own, _tense_, as his voice lowered slightly. "That his or hers _only_ mission, is to hurt you."

Shit on my _life_.

I should have taken into account what _could_ have possibly came out from this conversation, but of course, I _didn't_.

The effect of me joining the team, stressed the _shit_ out of this kid.

And in _every_ instance that we were together—whether it be from our late night whispered conversations to our lazy, lay in bed all day Sunday mornings—it _always_ came up.

A topic of discussion.

Or _arguments_.

I could just tell, or _feel_ the shit.

From his _eyes_ as he looked into mine.

From his _voice_ as he spoke to me.

_Christ_.

Just from his all around, _demeanor_.

It took _a lot_ out of him.

But, _man_, I just _couldn't_ give up.

I _couldn't_ give him what he wanted, because I was _selfish_ like that.

_My_ wants outweighed _his_…

At least, when it dealt with this _thing_.

Letting go of the headboard that was above me, I placed my hand against the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair as his lips left the side of my mouth and ran down to my ear. "I'll be _okay_, Edward. You don't need to _constantly_ worry about me."

He shook his head slightly, ignoring my statement, like _always_, as his lips took my earlobe into his mouth. "If a weapon is available," he whispered as he grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers away from his hair before placing my hand above me again, "_use_ it. Your opponent will, _without a doubt_, have no problem in using their own."

I nodded _quickly_, practically imitating _Leo_, as I closed my eyes and moaned "Weapon, got it, _use_ it…"

I just wanted to inform him that his _'teaching methods'_ were certainly _not_ a waste of time.

_Yeah_?

The hands that were holding my wrists against my pillow left and ran down my sides before they stopped at the waistband of his boxers that I had on. "Catch your opponent off guard," he instructed, his mouth against mine again as he _promptly_ tugged the material—_along_ with my panties—down my ass as I lifted my hips slightly, _more_ than happy to help him. "Attack as _quickly_ as possible."

"Quick. Attack. _Possible_."

Shi—wha?

This whole paying attention thing was getting a little…

_Hard_.

Oh, _sweet_ mother of _Jesus_…

And _so_ was _he_.

I _inhaled_ at the same time that he _exhaled_ into my mouth as his lower body came into contact with mine.

But _this_ time?

It was just skin against _slick_ skin…

Absolutely _no_ barriers.

Uhm, did I _forget_ to mention that he was butt—_ass_—naked?

Like…

I _already_ took care of _that_.

Duh.

Sliding his hard body up and down mine—his unhurried pace rapidly _killing_ me—I bit onto my _bottom_ lip as he bit onto my _top_ one before soothing the area with his flattened tongue afterwards. Placing his forehead against the pillow by my neck, he quickened his pace—just a _tad_—and I _moaned_ his name in response as he _groaned_ mine.

"You want to catch your opponent off guard," he whispered against my ear, his movements slowing down _again_, the pace even more _agonizing_ than before. "With your weapon, aim for the midsection or the knees."

"Knees. Catch. _Fuck_. Aimmmmmm."

Dude.

Safety devices, where the _hell_ were the safety devices?

Pushing himself off of me, he held his upper body up by placing one of his hands against the sheets by my shoulder. I licked my lips quickly as his other hand went to his dick, his fingers wrapping themselves around the _tightened_ skin there.

I held my breath, not wanting _it_ to distract us from _anything_ as I watched, my _100%_ concentration on his hand as it traveled up and down his length, spreading _my_ wetness around, the _sounds_…

Oh, _motherfucker_.

I really, _really_, don't want to come, _al_—the fuck—_ready_ man.

"Either one of those places will _immobilize_ someone," he growled, his voice _capturing_ my attention again as he ran the head of his cock along my folds.

And I scrunched my eyebrows at him a _little_ bit…

Because, I most _certainly_ did _not_ know what _places_ he was currently going on about.

True story.

He smirked at my expression of _total_ confusion as he exerted a small amount of pressure against my clit, causing me in return to hum as I closed my eyes and fisted my fingers together.

"In."

Because, _you know_, that's the _only_ place, right _now_, where I was really concerned about.

Leaning back down, he laughed _slash_ groaned against my lips as his hands went to my wrists. "This will lessen the risk of hurting someone more," _down_, "than," _up_, "you," _down_, "intended," _in_.

_Holy shit on a popsicle, lick it up before it dribbles down your chin and fucks up your preschool attire on the first goddamn day of school. _

Mmhmm.

Make sense out of _that_ one, bitches.

"Go for a _quick_ knockout," he hissed—giving me _just_ that—as one of his hands went to my jaw and turned my head to the side so that my cheek rested against the pillow that was placed underneath me, allowing himself more access to what he _obviously_ wanted.

I mean, all that he had to do was _ask_ a bitch.

Acting like I wouldn't have given into his request, was _nonsense_.

Running his lips down to my _pulse_ point, he sucked on the skin there, causing my thighs that were against his side to go completely _slack_. "Strike your attacker with a closed fist," he whispered, his mouth open against my skin as he slowed down his movements inside of me, "just like I _taught_ you Bae, in an upward movement."

"Up, up, and _away_."

_Where_ the fuck was _I_ going?

Finding my lips again, he hummed against them. "Try to connect at the point where the jaw bone connects to the side of the head," he _educated_ as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my fingernails gaining _purchase_ against his slick skin. "If you hit them hard enough, they won't be getting back up."

"_Haaaaard_," I moaned, breathing heavily against his mouth as _that_ feeling started drifting over my body, overtaking any thoughts that were in my head, "_hit_."

He grinned against my mouth as I tugged onto the hair at the nape of his neck and spread my lips apart slightly, wanting more of his _taste_ and less of his _instructions_.

Two seconds later, he tilted his head and ran his tongue against mine, so soft and _time-consuming_, as his movements inside of me grew, hard and _ruthless. _

_Hot_ and _cold_.

Completely opposite.

Accommodating me with what I _wanted_…

No, fuck _that_…

With what I _needed_.

Letting go of our kiss, he placed his forehead against mine, his movements not at all phased while they continued at the same pace, as we tried catching out breaths…

_Together_.

"_Continue_ attacking until your enemy stops attacking you."

I guess…

We're _still_ talking about this?

I nodded, opening my eyes as I stared into his when I felt his forehead leaving mine. "Oh _god_. Edward, I'm goi—"

"When you're no longer in danger," he groaned, his voice interrupting me as he kept his _green_ on my _brown_, "stop attacking. Prevent injuring your opponent anymore than you have to."

"Edward."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head before placing his forehead against my neck as I extended it and moaned at his now _erratic_ movements inside of me. "Assess the situation after landing a _successful_ attack."

"I'm gonna c—"

"Remember that once you have _immobilized_ someone," he whispered against my jaw as his lips moved there, interrupting me as he placed his hand over my mouth, trying to settle down my _moans_ and _groans_…

Because, after all, Piggy _was_ in the other room.

You know?

I bit onto his thumb, the feeling no longer _un—escapable_, as he ran it over my mouth, causing him in return to hiss while he _tried_ to continue, "You're no longer acting in self defen—shit."

I exhaled as he came…

_Finally_ shutting the fuck up…

As I rolled my hips against his slowly. "Christ."

"_Shit_."

"Oh—"

"—_Man_," he finished, his open mouth against my ear as his forehead fell from my cheek, his breathing _uneven_.

A couple minutes of silence passed, the only sounds in the room, our _panting_, before I laughed—in some _uncontrollable_ way—as my arms left his shoulders and fell onto the sheets beside us.

"What's so funny?" he whispered, his voice tired as I felt his thumb against my jaw, running over the skin there.

Turning my head towards his face, I grinned as I placed my fingers around his wrist. "You know that you're going to have to repeat all of the shit that you just _taught_ me, right?"

He snorted quietly as he closed his eyes again and moved his hand down to my neck, his thumb over my pulse. "I'm looking forward to it."

I rolled my eyes before I closed them and placed my hand over his. Pursing my lips, I tried—_with all of my might_—to hold onto the laughter that was sure to escape me in a couple of seconds.

"Goodnight, _snuggle bunny_."

"Holy _shit_ on a popsicle," he whispered as he yawned, causing my eyes to snap open as I turned my head towards him and narrowed my eyes at his closed ones. "Lick it up before it _dribbles_ down your chin and fucks up your _preschool_ attire on the first goddamn day of school. Goodnight Bae."

Fucking—_good for nothing_—piece of shit, filter.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon**

"Damn Cullen," Sarah laughed, shaking her head as she ran her hand against her shoulder, trying to will the pain away from the punch that she just received. Keeping her eyes on me, she shrugged it out before she got back into position. "This bitch is _serious_."

"_I_ trained her," he replied from his seat, grinning at me as he leaned back and placed his arms across his chest. Looking over at the chick that was in front of me, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you really expect anything _less, _Morris?"

I rolled my eyes as I got back into position, spreading my stance shoulder width apart as I bent my knees slightly. Looking over at Edward, I lifted my hands and placed my fists slightly in front of my face, protecting it, like he told me to.

He winked at me as he lifted one of his hands and pointed to his mouth, using his other one to place his hoodie over his head at the same time.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on his pleased ones as I _clenched_ my teeth together.

"_A solid punch to an open mouth can break your jaw, easily." _

_His_ words, _not_ mine.

As I turned my attention back to Sarah, my eyes widened slightly, my strong form disappearing for a second, seeing as to how she was _a lot_ closer to me than I anticipated.

Before I had a chance to regain my composure, she growled as her hands shot out to my chest and pushed me back.

_Hard_.

As soon as my body hit the matt that was placed underneath us—for _exactly_ this reason, mind you—I hissed from the pain that radiated up my lower back from my ass.

My _ass_ that _shouldn't_ have touched the goddamn floor to begin with.

"_If you fall, try to flatten out your body. Don't let your ass take the hit. You're either going to lose your breath, which gives your opponent a better chance of attacking you or the shit's going to hurt like a motherfucker. Falling on your back won't be as painful, trust me." _

"Easy out."

I gritted my teeth as I opened my eyes at Cullen's statement. Meeting Sarah's outstretched hand, I glared at it. "You need a couple of minutes, _Rookie_?"

I shook my head as I placed my hands against the matt below me and pushed myself up. Facing her, I raised my arms and shoved my hair into a ponytail before I got back into position.

"You were right," she continued, mimicking my stance as she kept her eyes on mine but nodded towards Edward. "She seems to have a problem with paying attention."

Again, with _this_ shit.

I rolled my eyes as I lifted my hoodie, placing it over my hair before I resumed the position again. "I'm _working_ on it, bitch."

"Yeah, well your _working on it, bitch_," she hissed, mocking me as she rolled her eyes in my direction, "is going to cost you your _life_, along with your partners. And I'm _not_ okay with that."

"I got it," I growled, narrowing my eyes at her as I tightened my fists.

Her eyes burned holes through mine as she walked up to me, _slowly_. "I _hope_ the fuck _so_."

I held my stance, not sure of _what_ she was going to do next as I kept my mouth shut…

When all I _really_ wanted to do was to knock a bitch's _tooth_ out.

_Preferably_, one that's located in the _front_ of her mouth.

But instead…

I _studied_ her.

Focused on _how_ her body moved.

Which leg was her _dominant_ one.

Which fist threw _harder_.

As she reached me, she grabbed onto my shoulders with both of her hands and growled as her foot left the matt below us. "Knee to the gro—"

Lowering my arms, I placed one of my hands against the top of her knee, interrupting her _bullshit_ move, as my other hand went to the skin underneath her knee.

She looked up at me and glared at my smirk as I backed away slightly and lifted my hand up in the air at the same time, causing that foot of hers that was against the matt to leave its _safety_.

Placing my arms across my chest, I snorted at her groan as her back hit the floor below us.

"Nice move Swan."

I looked over to my right and smiled at Pop, who took a seat next to his son as he looked down at Sarah, who in return, rolled her eyes as she placed her hands against the matt and pushed herself up from the floor.

Stomping over towards me, she placed her hands against the bottom hem of her sweatshirt before tugging it over her head and throwing it at Matt as he joined the audience and took a seat next to Carlisle.

"This is so _inappropriate _Chief, that I'm kind of shocked that it isn't considered illegal."

_Half brained_, over there.

I was _still_ cracking the hell _up_ at the scowl that was written across Sarah's face, not being able to help the laughter that was coming out of my mouth because this chick was _seriously_ pissed off at me for taking her down a minute ago.

My giggles turned into _cries of help_ as her leg _flew_—like seriously, _ten million_ feet up in the air—and landed a solid kick to my upper arm.

I was honestly _immobilized_, hookahs.

"Take that, _Swan_!"

I gritted my teeth as I shook my head—_mentally_ telling the pain that was piercing down my arm to go fuck _itself_—and pushed my hands off my knees, standing up strait again as I glared at her. "Are you pregnant, _Morris_?"

Her smile turned into a grimace as she narrowed her eyes at me. "No."

"_Good_," I spat, keeping my stance in front of her as I lifted my knee to my chest and _threw_ it forward, kicking her in the abdomen, _clear_ the fuck _through_.

"_Kick like you're kicking down a door, using the bottom of your foot. A solid kick to one of these areas can incapitate your attacker long enough for you to get away." _

But I didn't run.

Oh _no_.

I was _more_ than ready for her to retaliate.

Because I knew that she _could_, and _would_, and I _appreciated_ that shit.

"Now, _that's_ what I'm talking about Brown Eyes."

Sarah growled at Jaspers statement as she straitened herself up, keeping her eyes on mine as I returned the glare that penetrated her gaze. Making a fist, she threw her arm back and I _tightened_ my stomach muscles, ready for the hit that I _knew_ was coming.

"_Don't suck in your stomach." _

I shifted slightly, letting the force of her punch hit my oblique rather than the open space that she was aiming for.

"That's all you _got?"_ I whispered, raising an eyebrow at her as my voice remained _neutral_ on the outside.

When _internally_, I groaned a _bit_.

_Definitely_ needed to make an appointment with the Doc.

My organs were in _dire_ need of evaluation.

Because, _goddamn it_ if this bitch didn't have a strong arm.

She grinned, _satisfaction_ written across her face, as she looked over at Edward and nodded. "Ni—"

_And_ I pushed her.

_Hard_.

As I interrupted the bullshit compliment that she was about to give to _Cullen_, when _I_ was the one who really deserved it.

_Fucker_.

I snorted at her expression of _extreme dislike_ from the floor as she groaned, running her hand over her back as she sat up.

"_Pay attention_," I whispered, repeating her words from earlier as I mocked her existence. "Your life's at stake, _dude_!" I yelled, _dramatically_, as I pointed at her. "Your _life_!"

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed at Sarah as she threw her fists against the matt. "Calm down Morris, there's no need for all of that _extra_ bullshit."

"Sleep with one eye open."

I looked down at her as I pursed my lips and placed my hands inside the pockets of my sweatpants. "Did you _really_ just say that to me, you dumb shit?"

Standing up from the floor, she rolled her eyes at me as Matt walked over to her and held out her sweatshirt that she threw at him earlier. "You're _incredibly_ sexy. You want to skip dinner and get down?"

"Oh shut up," she growled, smacking the back of his head with one hand as she snatched her sweatshirt from him with the other. "_Idiot_."

Passing by Pop, Edward shook his head as he patted his shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

Carlisle nodded, telling the rest of the guys to suit up as he stood from his seat. "Don't be late, you know how she gets."

_Yikers_.

Pop _froze_ as the last word of his statement left his mouth. Groaning, he closed his eyes as he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_I_ grimaced, like _what_ a _dip—shit_.

_Sarah_ nodded, like…you're right B, he _is_ a dip—shit.

Matt _gasped_…like a _bitch_ who ended up burning the turkey on Thanksgiving.

Blue Eyes _whistled_, making _me_ jealous.

And Edward _smirked_, like…oh _hell_ yes, I'm so telling mom.

_Dude_.

Pop = _Goner_.

Like _seriously_.

During my time here on earth, there has only been _three_ women that scared the _Ba-Jesus_ out of me.

_Pregnant_ Rose being one of them.

Oh come on, hookahs!

Don't sit there and tell me that in the _99.9%_ of the time spent with the bitch, you didn't feel like _food_.

Okay, so maybe that's a _little_ dramatic.

Moving on.

_Piggy_.

And don't look at me like _that_ because she's a scary little shit when she needs to be.

Don't get it _twisted_.

_And_ last but not least, Esme.

Now, let's take a second and list some _characteristics_, shall we?

Blond hair that's _always_ in place?

Killer.

Makeup, fucking perfect?

Killer.

Clothes, ironed and _intact_?

Killer.

Lives in a house that's in the middle of goddamn _nowhere_?

Killer.

Greeting total strangers with _excitement_?

Killer.

_Smiles_, out of _pure_ enjoyment, when she finds out that she's going to need to cook a _ton_ of food, for a _ton_ of pigs, also known as my friends?

Killer.

When a person states that he or she can not _possibly_ take another bite of said food, that _if_ they do, they're going to _blow_…

Esmes _persistence_ and growl of _'Don't MAKE me shove it down your THROAT'_ can only mean one thing…

KILLER!

Do I really _need_ to go on?

I mean, it's not _rocket science_ people.

Carlisle's hand grabbed onto his son's sleeve as Edward went to walk away from him, _quickly_. "Hold it."

I pursed my lips as the fingers that were against the bridge of his nose gripped onto the top of his sons hoodie as he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't you even _think_ about telling mom that I told you that. I'll deny it until the day that I _die_."

"Got it."

Turning his attention to me, his narrowed eyes turned into a strait up _glare_ as he let go of his hold against Edward. "Bella, I think of you as a _daughter_. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I hear that your _birthday_ is coming up."

Oh, this is _great_!

Pop is _really_ trying to bribe my ass right now!

Clearing my throat, I nodded as I _willed_ my laughter away. "My lips are completely—one _thousand_ percent—sealed, _Chief_."

_Not_.

Borat style.

I am _soooooo_ telling her.

He rolled his eyes as he growled. Turning around, he ordered for the guys to get warmed up as he walked over towards the door that led out into the parking lot, mumbling something along the lines of "I'll be back," and "_flowers_."

I snorted as I lifted my arm and ran the sleeve of my hoodie against my forehead. "Cullen, hold up," I whispered as I saw him heading towards the men's shower room.

Looking over his shoulder, Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "What's up killer?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I placed my hands against my hips. "_Now_, can you fight me?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow at him.

He shook his head as he pushed the door open with his foot while he used his hands to take off his sweatshirt. "Nope."

I gritted my teeth and lowered my head as I heard the door slam shut after him. "Fucking _shit_," I mumbled, forcing the hoodie back over my head as I turned around and stomped my way towards the women's shower room.

He's being so goddamn _unfair_, that it's _not_ even funny.

_How_ am I supposed to go into this whole case, feeling _100%_ comfortable, when I haven't been given the chance to _learn_ how to fight dudes?

Like, _really_ fight dudes.

I can't _always_ rely on my goddamn pistol.

There _has_ to be another way to go about this, _without_ Cullen's help, seeing as though he made it _100%_ clear that he _wasn't_ going to offer it.

I'm _positive_ that chicks aren't going to be the _only_ people that I'm going to come across…

And what Edward doesn't _realize_ is that, he's actually causing me more _harm_ than good right now.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

"_Bewwa_."

Looking down at my little man as he tugged on the bottom of my shorts, I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up, _pudge_?"

"Bewwa. _Up_."

I grinned as I replaced the cap to the milk before I bent down to his level and placed my hands against his little hips. Cocking my head to the side slightly, I raised an eyebrow at him as he _imitated_. "Are you _always_ going to be this darn cute, little man?"

"Yelp," he replied as he nodded, those blue eyes of his _sparkling. _Placing both of his arms over my shoulders, his stubby fingers wrapped themselves through my hair. "Muhmuh."

I smiled like, can I _bite_ him _yet? _

"Mama's coming Leo, no worries, yeah?"

"_Yelp_."

And I, _of course_, attacked.

I mean, how could I _not, _right?

Snorting against his neck, I wrapped my arms around him and he laughed that _beautiful_ little laugh of his, and _kicked_—because that's what the kid did for _fun_—as I lifted him up and placed him on top of the counter that was in front of me.

"_So_, you have to help me with something, little man."

He nodded, his _complete_ attention on the sippy cup that I _just_ handed him a second ago.

Well, not really _handed_ him, per say.

He practically _snatched_ the bitch from my fingers.

But it's _all_ good, in _my_ opinion anyway.

Tell Rose _that_, and I'll deny the shit and tell her that I gave him time out for his _greedy_ behavior.

I smirked, keeping my eyes on him as he twisted the cup around, making sure that it was _really_ superman this time, instead of what Piggy tried forcing him with a couple of days ago.

_Cinderella_.

And as you can imagine, he was _not_ having _any_ of that.

_Satisfied_, he looked up at me and smiled, those _dimples_ of his…

I wanted to _eat_…

As he _shoved_ the cup into his mouth, and went to _town_…

_Already_ extending his neck as he looked up towards the ceiling.

Like…

Trying to get the _last_ drop.

_Goddamn_ this kid.

_Too_ cute for words, man.

Turning around, I grabbed onto the socks that Rose packed for him last night as Piggy _skipped_ into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around her body, her hair still wet from the shower.

"MORNING _YO!"_

Leo waved and I snorted, shaking my head as I walked back over towards the counter with his socks _behind_ my back.

Little man _hated_ socks.

But right now, his piggies were _ice_ cold, and I was hoping that the milk that he was _chugging_ would act as a distraction.

Lilly followed me as I pulled up a stool and placed it in front of Leo before sitting down. Looking over my shoulder, I winked at the chick and she winked back before she started playing with my hair.

Turning my attention back to the _pudge_, I pursed my lips as he started _giggling_, his attention on the Pigster behind me as I took a hold of his feet and placed them onto my lap.

I could just _picture_ the faces that Lilly was making at him.

My bitch, right?

The girl knew how much little man hated the idea of covering up his _toe—sies_, and her help was _more_ than welcomed.

Bringing the socks in front of me, I kept my eyes on him as I went to _quickly_ shove them on, but then…

His gaze _lowered_.

And those sparkling blue eyes of his, _narrowed_…

Before he _snapped_.

"NO SWOCKS BEWWA!"

And _there_ goes his finished sippy cup as it _flew_ at my forehead.

And the foot that I _wasn't_ holding down _flung_ itself towards my chin…

Where of course, it _connected_ with its target.

_Lovely_.

"Do I need to call 911?"

Looking over my shoulder, I rolled my eyes at Lilly's question as I rubbed my _throbbing_ forehead and clenched my—_surprised—it's—not—broken_—jaw.

"No, I _think_ I'll survive. Thanks for your _concern_."

She nodded as she hummed a little _tune_ and walked over towards the counter. Standing up on her tippy toes, she wrapped her arms around Leo and picked him up before walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat. Placing little man on her lap, she smiled at him as he leaned back into her and shoved his thumb inside his mouth.

Grabbing onto my cell phone that was placed by the sink, I walked over to the table and pulled out the chair that was across from them before I took a seat and leaned back.

"I need your help, little people of mine."

_Said_ little people looked over at me and nodded.

Class in _session_.

Raising an eyebrow at Piggy, I dropped my cell on the table in front of me before I placed my arms across my chest. "So, you know how I'm training to become a police officer, yeah?"

Lilly nodded as Leo lifted the hand that wasn't in his mouth and placed it over the back of Piggys head, wrapping his fingers through her hair as, _he too_, nodded at me.

"As of right now, I know how to handle fights with _girls_. Thanks to aunt Sarah's help, I'm _good_ with that. The problem that I have now, is with the _boys_. No one will help me. I need to find a boy who is willing to teach me _how_ to fight boys."

Piggy raised an eyebrow at me.

While she's _sleeping_.

_That's_ when I'll shave it off.

"But I thought Uncle _Edward_ was training you, Bella?"

Now…

_That_ question _didn't_ irk me.

_What_ irked me was that she said that shit as she _fluttered_ her little eyelashes at me.

Uh huh.

_Fluttered_.

Lowering my hands into my lap, I cocked my head to the side slightly as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Piggy, do I need to make an appointment with the eye doctor?"

"Nope," she replied, _popping_ the P.

Lifting my legs, I crossed them as I moved my ass farther back into the seat. "Then what's with the _creepy_ eyelashes, Lilly?"

"Oh nothing."

Narrowing my eyes at her, I placed my arms across my chest. "Lil—"

"You guys are _SOOOOOOO_ in love!" she blurted out, interrupting me as she yelled, making Leo _squeak_ as he brought his hands in front of his face and clapped.

I shook my head at her as I rolled my eyes. "We are _not_ in love."

"Yeahuh!"

I gritted my teeth as I lowered my head. "Piggy, you're wro—"

"I saw him."

I lifted my head at her interruption and groaned, _internally of course_, at the _smug_ smile that was _shining_ across her face.

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged as she leaned back into her chair and ran her fingers through Leos curly fro, causing a growl to leave his lips before he slapped her hands away. "I woke up two nights ago and came into the kitchen to get something to drink. He was in here getting a water bottle from the refrigerator, and he didn't notice me."

"That doesn't _mean_ anything, Lilly. He's _always_ here, you know that."

"Is he always _naked?" _

Oh.

_God_.

Damnit.

Running one of my hands down my face, I grimaced. "_Uhm_."

"That's what I thought."

I sat up in my chair as I lowered my feet back onto the floor before looking over at the little _she devil_. "There's a _perfect_ explanation for that, Lilly," I whispered, all _calm_ and _collected_ like…

When _inside_, I was _cursing_ Edward Cullen's _existence_.

"Oh?"

I nodded as I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie. "You see, the living room is like, _dangerously_ warm, right? He must have gotten hot as he slept out there and you know, just decided to take off his clothes. He was probably severely _dehydrated_, because I mean, _hello_, hot-ness, _right_? So to like…save his _life_, he came into the kitchen, which is nicely _air conditioned_ by the way, to you know, _cool_ off."

Shit.

The chick nodded as she lowered her head and pursed her lips. "I see."

_I see_, though?

I lifted my arms and placed them on top of the table as I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?"

"_Nothing_," she whispered as she lifted her head. "I just thought that your room _didn't_ have air condition. It's always so warm in there."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What does _my_ room have to do with anything, Pigster?"

"Well, _you see_, as soon as _Edwardo_ was done _refreshing_ himself in the kitchen, he definitely walked right into your room afterwards," she stated, as a matter of fact. "Oh, and he was _humming_, just like Cinderella, all _happy_ and _so this is love_."

Yeah.

I'm going to _kill_ Edward.

"It's not a big deal," she whispered, shrugging one of her shoulders. "I mean, I'm not seven years old for _nothing_. I can handle it. _God_."

_Ugh_.

I'm going to _throw_ up.

"Any—hoozers," she said, interrupting the _bile_ that was making its way up my throat, "I thought your _boyfriend_ was training you?"

"He's not my b—"

She closed her eyes as she _rolled_ them at me, interrupting my _bullshit_. "Okay, _whatev_. I thought _Edward—who's a boy and your friend—_was training you?"

"He _is_," I gritted, "but he won't take it _seriously_. I need to find someone else and it has to be a _boy_."

"Dadda."

I grinned as I turned my attention to Leo. "Let's be serious, _pudge_," I whispered, shaking my head at him. "Dadda won't help."

"Muhmuh."

I _cringed_ and Piggys eyes _widened_ as we both looked down at the rug rat and shook our heads at him.

He is so _lucky_ that his _caretaker_ isn't here right now.

Hearing her son referring to her as a _man_, would have made his little _sock tantrum_ that he had earlier, look like a _celebration_.

No lie.

"I won't tell her if you don't."

Lilly looked over at me and nodded as she _zipped_ her lips and threw away the _key_. "All day, _everyday_."

Ride or die, _check_.

"Sawah."

Here we go.

This is his _new_ thing.

Calling out the names of the people that were involved in his life.

Leaning back into my chair, I lifted my legs and placed my feet on top of the table in front of me. "Dude. Stop with the _females_. Do you _want_ to die?"

"Awice," he _huffed_, ignoring my _warning_ as he grabbed onto Lilly's hair and pulled, _hard_, making her growl in return as she took a hold of his wrists and _tried_ to untangle his grip.

I pursed my lips as I leaned forward and helped her with his _strength_, because the kid had _a lot_ of it. "If aunt Alice learned that you just referred to her as a _boy_, she would cause _death_ by _shopping_, you know that right?"

He nodded as he leaned off of Piggy and slammed his palms against the table in front of him. "GAMA!"

"Your funeral little man, _not_ mine."

"_Pup_."

"No," I growled, followed by his _imitation_, as I lowered my head and shoved my hands inside my hoodie pockets. "He's a _Cullen_, kid. There is _no_ help that I'll get from Grandpa."

"Casper, boo!"

Lifting my head again, I snorted at his dimples as he placed his fingers over his eyes. "Uncle _Jasper_ is _related_ to the Cullen's, you know how that is."

"Math."

I shook my head as I lifted my hands from my pockets and interlaced my fingers. Placing them behind my neck, I grinned. "The kid only has _one_ hemisphere, no way."

"Bawbi."

I smirked.

The kid just referred to Ken as _Barbie_, and I was excited as _shit!_

Because _obviously_, I was going to tell Chase that, _right?_

"Dick."

Tell me _why_…

Davis's name came out of the kids mouth…

All _clear_ and with no '_W'_.

"Leo McCartney!"

He threw his hands up in the air as he started _laughing_ at my expression of pure _horror_ as I stood up from my seat. "DICK BEWWA, _DICK!"_

"Oh _shit_."

Piggy grimaced as I slapped my hand over my mouth, praying to the heavens above us that the little man didn't just hear my sli—

"SHIT!"

My eyes widened, like holy _hell_, Rose is going to _kill_ me…

As Leo _continued_ screaming "shit," "shit," and "_shit_."

"_Ahhhh_!"

Oh.

_That_ came from _me_, not from the _seven year old_ that was holding onto the kid who was going to get me killed by his _crazed_ mother who was, _100%_, anal about this sort of thing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Leo repeated, his eyes _imitating_ my own as he started jumping up and down against Lilly's lap, slamming his palms over his thighs in some _excited as shit_ type of way.

I walked over to them quickly and snatched him up from Piggy's lap—who, _by the way_, was looking at me like I was a _madwoman_—before I ran _slash_ stumbled over towards the sink.

Washing out his mouth with soap?

No seriously, does that shit _work_?

Is _pepper_ better?

Tell me, you _fuckers_!

Placing his feet into the sink, I sat him down on the edge, his back against my chest as I grabbed onto the dish washing detergent and tilted it before pouring a _large_ amount into my palm.

I am _not_, playing around.

"Ah!" he yelled, his hands flying, _everywhere_, as he _high fived_ the hand that held my _punishment_, making soap _splatter_ all over the goddamn place. "SHIT!"

I hissed, soap in one of my eyes as he strait up _back handed_ me.

"Fuck man!"

"FUCK!" he screeched, goddamn _repeating_ me, _once_ again, as his snorts _echoed_ throughout the kitchen.

Grabbing onto his hands, I held them down, trying to stop the whole flailing around bullshit as I groaned, "_No_, Leo! Bad! Sit!"

Cause, you know, he was my _puppy_.

_Right_?

But seriously, do puppies _ever_ listen?

Nope.

He just _continued_ with the yelling of "Ahh," and goddamn it, he even added "_Hewp_."

Like, _I_ was the one that was causing _him_ harm.

Christ.

I am _not_, made out for this whole babysitting _deal_.

"What is all of that _noise_?"

I _gasped, _letting go of my hold around the little man before he looked up at me and _clapped_.

Mother Bear.

Looking over my shoulder, I glared at the back of Piggy's head as she just strait up _ran_ her little ass out of the kitchen.

Ride or die, _un_—the fuck—_checked_.

Turning my attention back to Leo, I shook my head as I _slid_ him onto the counter. "Leo, please," I begged, "_please_, do _not_ repeat anything that just went dow—"

The kitchen door swung open, interrupting me as Rose walked in and looked around the kitchen. Before the door had the chance to shut, Emmett came in and raised an eyebrow at the _fear_ that was written across my face.

"Ah!"

I gritted my teeth at little mans _worn out_ scream as Rose placed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at her son. "Why are you screaming, baby?"

Leo smiled as he held out his soapy hands and rubbed them together. "SHIT! DICK! _BEWWA_! AHHHH!"

Emmett _whistled_ as he lowered his head and pushed his back against the door, opening it up again. Pursing his lips, he took a step back and left this soon to be _murder_ scene, letting the door shut in front of him.

"FUCK _muhmuh_."

Oh, you _sonavabitch_.

I grimaced as Rose took a step towards us and I _quickly_ placed Leo in front of my body, using him as a _shield_.

_Don't_ look at me like that.

I am _not_ dying in my own goddamn _kitchen_.

It's _supposed_ to be a place of _happiness_, people.

Death = _Unhappiness_.

"_When_ do you want to do this, B?" she asked, all calm like and _deadly_ as she stopped her movements and placed her hands against her hips.

"Never."

"Put my kid down."

"No."

"Put. My. Kid. _Down_."

"N.O."

She smiled at me, all _menacing_ like, and _'it's burial time.'_ Cracking her knuckles, she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Don't act like he's not heavy. Your arms are going to get _tired, _sooner rather than later."

"Light as a _feather_," I gritted, my arms practically _numb_ as he started _jiggling_ around, like some goddamn _dancer_…who _jiggled_.

She hummed, in _satisfaction_, as she turned around and walked over to the door. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned. "I'll be waiting in the living room." Looking down at Leo, her grin _widened_. "Dadda, ice cream, _superman_, YUM YUM."

Little man's _movements_ in my arms?

_Heightened_, to a whole other _level_.

Fucking _bitch_, getting him all goddamn _excited_ by listing his favorite shit.

I growled as the door closed behind Rose and I bent my knees before placing him on the floor. "Oh _man_."

"Man oh man," he whispered _breathlessly_, shaking his head as he let go of my knees and started _stumbling_ towards his _escape_.

I shook my head as I _stumbled_ my _own_ ass towards the door, his said _escape_ destination.

And _don't_ act all shocked as shit that _I_ got there _before_ a one and a half year old.

_Bitches_.

Blocking the door, I placed my arms across my chest as I looked down at him and _scoffed_ at his _un—amused_ expression as he looked up at me and fell back on his butt.

"You little _traitor_!"

"TWAYTER!"

I pursed my lips, a small snort escaping me as I lifted my chin and placed the back of my head against the door behind me.

I _can't_ help it, man.

Those little '_W's_ kill me, _each_ and _every_ time.

"Wuv you, _Bewwa_."

And…

_Goddamn it_ if all wasn't forgiven.

You know?

Lowering my head again, I rolled my eyes at the smile that took over his face as he lifted his hands up in the air and waved those _stubby_ little fingers at me. "WUV YOU!"

I pushed myself away from the door and bent my knees, lowering my body down to his level. Grabbing a hold of my fingers with his own, he lifted himself up and placed his hands against my _cheeks_ as he _puckered_ his lips at me.

And, did you _really_ think that I could _resist?_

Hell no.

Placing my own hands against his chubby cheeks, I snorted as I gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too, Leo McCartney."

* * *

**Tuesday Night**

Sitting down on my toilet, I crossed my legs as I grabbed onto my cell phone that was on top of the counter and _flipped_ it open.

And when I say _flipped_, I am _not_ referring to the cover being lifted all _nice_ and _calm_ like, with _delicate_ fingers.

Oh no.

I am talking about, _Jesus Christ_ Bella, you almost _tore_ the shit off, and with _angry_, _pissed the hell off_ fingers at that.

Mmhmm.

There _had_ to be someone—fuck, _anyone_—who was _willing_ to help me with this shit. I'm running out of _time_ here, _motherfuckers_, and _another_ thing that was on its _last legs_ were my _nerves_.

Before I got into the shower twenty minutes ago, I received a phone call from the one and only, _James_.

_Perfect_, right?

This _lovely_ phone _chat_ consisted of him _telling_ me that I was to go to his apartment in two days, for a _meeting_, to discuss the next _hit_ and what it _involved_.

So, _right now_, I needed to figure out who had enough _balls_ to fight me…when, _hello_!

I was _clearly_ asking for the shit.

You dig?

And I needed to figure it out _quickly_…

_Before_ Edward gets here…

Which _should_ be in a couple of minutes.

At least, _that's_ what he _told_ me three hours ago.

Well, he didn't _tell me_, per say.

Oh, _no_.

What he _did_, was text me.

Oh, _yes_.

He fucking _text_ me, bitches.

_Asshole_.

Scrolling through my phonebook, I gritted my teeth as I glared at the time, which _told_ me _what_, exactly?

That Edward was clearly, _clearly_…

An _Idiot_.

I mean, _fine_, be late, you _dick_.

But _three hours_ late?

Yeah, _no_.

I am not_ that _bitch.

Stopping at Jaspers number, I _pressed_ my thumb against the green button—_hard as shit, mind you, nearly indenting the stupid thing_—as I lifted my cell up to my ear and waited for him to answer.

Prick.

_Edward_, not Blue Eyes.

"He—_oh_—Hello?"

I grimaced at the _hoarse_ tone that came through the line. "Uh, _ewe_."

"Brown Ey—_oh shitttttttt_."

I gagged before I swallowed back the _bile_ the crept up my throat as I placed my hand over my mouth. "Ewe."

"C—_Call_ you back?"

I shook my head as I groaned, "Please _don't_," and lowered the phone into my lap before I pressed down on the red button and hung up on him.

I mean, _shit_.

If you're getting it in Blue Eyes, do me a solid and _don't_ answer the goddamn phone.

_Who_ does that, now a days?

I hit the green button once again as I got down to Matt's number before hitting speakerphone. After putting my cell down against the counter, I placed my arms over my chest while I waited _for 'half brained'_ to answer.

"How _you_ doin?"

Living up to his _nickname_, I see.

_Nice_.

Placing my chin against the counter, I closed my eyes. "Smith."

"Swan."

"If you do me this solid," I whispered, "I'll love you _forever_."

"Forever?" he asked, his voice amused.

I grinned as I opened my eyes. "_Forever_, dude."

"And what's this _favor_ that's going to give me your _everlasting_ love?"

"Fight me."

"Nope."

I groaned as I lifted my chin from the counter and threw my hands up in the air, _more_ than _aggravated_ with this whole _unwillingness_ bullshit.

"Come on, _man_! Why not?"

"Edward."

"What could he of _possibly_ threatened you with, Matt?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at the _shower curtain_, because _it_ too, was pissing me the fuck off. "I mean, it's _only_ Cullen, stop being such a _pussy_."

"First of all, fuck you for calling me a pussy," he whispered angrily, which caused me in return to roll my eyes at him. "_Second_ of all, don't act stupid. You _know_ Sarah and Edward used to be partners before you came into the mix."

"And?"

"_And_, you _also_ know that they're really close," he stated. "If I go against him and fight you—_which_ by the way, would be _fuck awesome_, right?"

I gritted my teeth as I placed my elbows against the counter and pulled on my hair. "Matt."

"As I was _saying_," he continued after clearing his throat, "if I go _against_ him, he's going to spit some bullshit to Sarah, and there goes my chance with her."

I shook my head as I closed my eyes.

Cute _bastard_.

"I mean, you know that I love ya Swan, you're like a little sister to me dude, but I've been digging this chick for a _while_. I really don't want to risk it with Cullen's bullshit. You get me?"

I nodded as I kept my eyes closed. "I hate you, just a FYI."

He laughed _loudly_, causing me to mock him _quietly_ as I gave my cell the finger.

"Come on B," he whispered, his voice _stupid happy_, "now it's your turn to tell me that I'm like an older brother to y—"

_And_ I hit the red button, interrupting his _brotherly_ ass, as I _dismissed_ his _nonsense_ of trying to be _endearing_.

"Ken."

"What's up babe?"

Let's _switch_ it up, yeah?

"Soooo," I _sang_, _magnificently_, might I add, "when exactly are you coming over again, to fight me?"

"Not anytime soon," he replied, _laughing_, definitely _not_ falling into my trap. "What are you, _crazy_?"

"Mini McCartney called you _Bawbi_," I spat before hanging up on his ass.

_There. _Deal with_ that!_

Doll lover.

Picking up my phone from the counter with a loud growl, I lifted it up in the air as I threatened _it's_ being by stating that I was going to _undigitalize_ it's existence.

I really, _really_, just _threatened_ the phones _life_.

Yep.

It's a problem.

Shaking my head and promising myself that I was going to talk to a therapist in the morning, I dialed Davis' number and waited for him to answer.

"My _favorite_ female, hell yes, what can I do for you?"

"Dick."

"No."

I placed the speaker right up against my mouth, and _yelled_ into it.

And for a good _thirty seconds_, Dick stayed silent on the other end of the line as I continued _screaming_ off random curse words.

After I was done with _that_, I took a deep breath and _calmly_ placed my cell phone against the counter again, _slowly_.

Because _seriously_?

I really didn't want to break the shit…

_Yet_.

"You're dramatic."

"Yeah?" I hissed, slamming my hands against the counter, making my cell phone jump a little bit in return, "well, you're _officially_ not considered one of my favorite body parts anymore, you _vagina_!"

"Oh shut u—"

_And_ dial tone.

Clicking on the number that was highlighted, I shook my head as I stood up from the toilet seat and placed my hands against the counter.

_One_ more chance.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I _squeaked_, lowering my head as I cringed at my _goddamn_—mind of its own—voice.

Because, yeah, I'm not going to _deny_ the shit.

It was a _little_ awkward.

"Hey you."

I smiled at his _tone_ and relaxed slightly as I lifted my gaze to the mirror. "Hey you."

"What's up?"

"Uhm, I was calling to see if you wanted to—_well_, I mean, it's not a big deal if you _can't_—or you know, don't _want_ to—but what _I_ wanted to ask you was i—"

"B."

I rolled my eyes at _myself_ as I lifted one of my hands from the counter and ran my fingers down my face. "Yeah?"

"It's _me_. What's up?"

"Mike, can you please, _please_, fucking _fight_ me?"

The line remained silent for a couple of seconds, and I lowered my head as I closed my eyes. Placing my elbows against the counter, I shook my head as I ran both of my hands against the sides of my neck.

"Cullen told me not to."

I grinned, _not at all_ amused, as I nodded. Opening up my eyes again, I shook my head. "Yeah, I _figured_." Lifting myself up, I glared at my reflection as I hit the speakerphone button, turning it off before I returned my cell back to my ear. "It's cool, no wo—"

"But yeah," he whispered, interrupting me, "I'll fight you."

My eyes widened as a small grin escaped my lips. "_Really_?"

"Really."

"Fuck," I whispered, running one of my hands through my hair as I shook my head and turned around, "you're _amazing_, you know that?"

"Of course," he laughed on the other line, "fucking _right_, man."

Leaning against the counter, I placed one of my hands against my hips. "So, uh, when are you available?"

"Anytime you are."

Oh.

Okay.

Well, seeing as to how _Cullen_ decided to _ditch_ a bitch…

"How about tonight?"

He groaned, "Any other time that you're available _except_ for tonight. I have Lisa."

"You could bring her over," I whispered as I shrugged my shoulders. "She could stay in Piggy's room with her. Problem solved."

"You sure?"

"No worries."

"Alright. I'll uh, get her ready."

"Perfect," I replied, pushing myself off of the counter before making my way out of the bathroom. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Cool."

"Oh, _Mike?"_

"Yeah?"

Sitting down on my bed, I smiled. "I _really_ appreciate you doing this shit for me."

"No problem."

"Alright. Uh, just ring the doorbell when you get here or, you know, you could knock. _Whatever_."

He laughed.

I grimaced.

"Are you sure that I can't just _kick_ the door open?" he asked, _amusement_ in his voice. "Because, come on, ringing the doorbell or knocking…that's some _weird_ shit, right?"

"Bye Mike," I whispered, _annoyance_ in my voice as I rolled my eyes.

"Bye B."

* * *

After opening the front door, I grinned at Mike as he placed his hand over Lisa's head while she held onto his leg, practically _hiding_ behind him.

"So, I rang the doorbell," he whispered, pursing his lips at me as I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't get a chance to _knock_ though—but if you want to, you can shut the door again and I'll try it out."

I snorted as I placed my arms across my chest. "You done?"

He nodded and Lisa's fingers around her daddy's jeans tightened their hold against him as he took a step forward. Looking down at her, he grinned. "Lisa, baby, this is _Bella's_ apartment. She works with Daddy, it's okay."

She ignored him as she kept her eyes on mine and raised her other hand that wasn't gripping onto his jeans before placing her thumb inside of her mouth.

I smiled as I bent down. Placing my fingers against the floor beneath me, I raised an eyebrow at the little chick. "Really, stop with the whole _shyness_ thing, you're creeping me out princess."

Her little lips twitched as her thumb left her mouth. "_Pincess_?"

Placing my hands against my hips, I huffed dramatically. "Well _that's_ what you _are_, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered as she nodded at me and let go of Mike's jeans. "I _am_ a pincess."

"_Duh_," I replied, causing her to giggle as I stood back up and held the door open for them. "Come in."

"Thanks," Mike whispered, walking through with Lisa following him as she grabbed onto one of his hands. "She's uh…"

"_Amazing_," I finished, shrugging my shoulders as I shut the door closed behind them and locked it. "Are you guys hungry?"

"We're good," he answered, shaking his head as he looked around my living room, "we just ate."

I rolled my eyes at Mike before looking down at Lisa. "Are _you_ hungry babe?"

She shook her head as she looked up at me. "I jus ated."

I laughed as I placed my hands against my hips. "Well, I'm not asking you if you just _ate_, chick. I'm asking you if you're _hungry_."

She grinned as she lowered her head and shook it. "No, I'm _stuff_."

"Alright," I whispered as I grabbed onto Mike's jacket after he took it off. Looking over at me, he raised an eyebrow and I raised my own as I threw it onto the floor. "I'm not one to treat my guests as _guests_. Get used to it."

He laughed as he picked up Lisa and placed her against his hip before he started walked over towards the couch. "That's not at all obvious."

"BELLA!"

I rolled my eyes as I followed behind Mike. "I'm in the living room, Piggy."

After sitting down and placing Lisa on his lap, he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow as I sat down next to them. "I've never met the _infamous_ Piggy everyone keeps talking about."

"Well," I whispered, grimacing playfully as I lifted my legs and crossed them. "Be warned."

"Of _what_?"

I grinned as I placed my arms across my chest and nudged one of my knees with Lisa's, causing her to smile. "You'll find out."

"Well then, that's not a warning, B."

"And _who_ are _you_?"

Pursing my lips, I looked over my shoulder. "Piggy, this is Mike. He works at the station with me." Looking back over at Murphy, I grinned as I nodded my head towards mini me. "Mike, _that's_ Piggy, she's the music to my stereo."

"Nice to meet y—"

"Where's Edwardo?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as she interrupted Mike. Lowering my feet back onto the floor, I placed my arms across my chest. "He's _busy_, Lilly."

"Well," she huffed, placing her hands against her hips as she shrugged her little shoulders, "I'm calling him."

"Wha—why?"

"Because, he's like, all _Prince Charming_."

I snorted as I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie. "He is _no_ Prince Charming, chick. As a matter of fact, he's _far_ from it."

"Who are _you_?" she asked, placing her arms across her chest as she turned her attention to Lisa, who in response leaned back against her daddy's chest as she placed her thumb into her mouth.

I shook my head as I stood up from the couch and placed my hands against my hips as I narrowed my eyes at Piggy. "Lillian Smith, why are being so _rude_?"

"I'm _not_," she argued, lowering her arms from her chest as she walked over to Lisa. Grabbing onto the chicks hand, she rolled her eyes at her. "Come on, _little one_, we're going to watch Titanic." Looking up at Mike, Pigster narrowed her eyes at him as he raised an eyebrow at her in return. "And just so you know, _Michael_, we're keeping the door _open_."

Murphy pursed his lips and nodded as Lisa jumped off of his lap and _followed_ behind Piggy.

Well, not _followed_, per say.

Lilly practically _dragged_ her ass down the hallway.

"Sorry," I whispered, placing my hoodie over my head as I faced him again, "she's uh…"

"Cool," he finished as he grinned and stood up from his seat on the couch. "No worries."

"I was going to say _unusual_."

He laughed as he faced me and placed his arms across his chest. "Nah," he whispered, shaking his head as he shrugged. "She's go—"

"Ewe _chick_! Get these _butterfly_ barrettes out of your hair!"

I pursed my lips at Piggy's _disgust_ as I looked over at Mike and raised an eyebrow.

He nodded as he lowered his head and held up his hands. "_Unusual_, you're right."

I nodded as I placed my hands against my hips. "I'm _always_ right, dude. Don't get it twisted."

"So, what's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he changed the subject. "How's the training?"

I shrugged as I placed my hands inside the pockets of my sweatpants. "It's going _alright_, I guess, except that Cullen wont _fight_ me." Shaking my head, I lowered it. "_Apparently_, he's got the rest of team against the sh—"

_And_ he strait up, _interrupted_ my _negativity_, as he _pushed_ me.

Like, _hard_, causing me to fall onto the recliner as I lost my balance.

I grinned, matching his own, as I stood back up and lifted my hands from my pockets. "Now _that_ is what I'm talking ab—"

And…

_Okay_.

He pushed me, _again_.

But, a tad bit _harder_.

And I narrowed my eyes at him a _little_ bit.

Raising an eyebrow at me, he placed his arms across his chest. "You wanted to _fight_, right?"

I nodded as I lowered my hoodie from my head. "_Yeah_, but give me a fucking cha—"

And _punch_.

_Right_ on my thigh.

Yeah, my fucking _thigh_.

My narrowed eyes turned into a glare as he straitened back up and threw me his own glare. "Sometimes, you never get a _chance_, B."

And his statement made me uncomfortable, because he _definitely_ wasn't talking about anything that involved the _fight_ or _work_.

I gritted my teeth as I threw my arms out in front of me and pushed him, causing him to laugh in return as he pushed me back.

"That's _all_ you got?"

So I punched him, showing him exactly _what _I_ had. _

And he grimaced slightly as he brought his hand up to his shoulder before rubbing the area where I hit him, causing me in return to smile as I raised an eyebrow at him and place my arms across my chest.

"So it seems as if _Cullen_ taught you _something_."

My smile turned into a frown.

Because even though I was pissed as all hell at Edward right now, I didn't like the _way_ that his name came out of Mike's mouth when he addressed him.

Because lets face it.

Edward was, and _always_ will be—no matter what happens—one of my _boys_.

And no one, _no one_, talks about my boys like _that_.

You _dig?_

Lifting my hands, I shoved him back as I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. "He taught me _a lot_ of shit, _Mike_."

"Oh _yeah_?" he growled back, turning me around quickly before he wrapped his arms around mine, holding my arms down to my sides. "_Doesn't_ seem like it," he whispered, placing his mouth against my ear that my hoodie was covering, his grip around me, tight.

I grinned as I flexed my neck and then head butted him, using my foot at the same time as I lifted my leg and threw it back, the bottom of my chuck connecting with his knee.

He groaned as his hold around me left, allowing me the _opportunity_ of turning around quickly. "No?" I spat, narrowing my eyes at him as he fell back onto the couch that he was previously in front of after I pushed him. "That's funny, because _he_ taught me that shit, too."

He nodded as a small grin escaped his lips. "Touché."

"_Touché_," I repeated, placing my arms across my chest as I looked down at him. "Now, are you done with this whole _pissing_ contest, or do I need to show you more of what _Cullen_ taught me?"

"Done," he answered, laughing as he held up his hands, "_killer_."

"Good," I whispered as I grinned and lowered my arms. Holding one of my hands out towards him, I raised an eyebrow as I placed my other hand against my hip. "_Pussy_."

He rolled his eyes as he ignored my help and stood up. "It's too _early_ for you to act all macho, dude." Moving my center table to the other side of the room, he shook his head at me. "A simple _head butt_ won't always save your life, B."

"_Teach_ me then, motherfucker."

He nodded as he faced me. "Alright then, _motherfucker_."

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

"Swan."

Looking over at Sarah, I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up against the back of the couch. "Would you _leave_ it the fuck _alone_ man, I'm good."

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes at me. "Do you _not_ know Cullen at all?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as my _nerves_, goddamn _sizzled_. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

She pursed her lips as she raised her hands up beside her shoulders. "_Christ_, what's up your ass B? Everything that I say, you take it to _heart_. I'm not saying that you don't know your _man_, but come on. He's _going_ to find out, you get that right?"

I shrugged, looking away from her as I closed my eyes and placed the back of my head against the couch. "He's not going to find out, and _if_ he does, _so_ the fuck _what_."

Pix snorted from her seat on the recliner, causing my eyes to open before I looked over and raised an eyebrow at her. "And what's _your_ deal?"

"I'm sure you'll give a fuck if Edward finds out," she whispered, raising her own eyebrow at me. "I know for a fact on how my brother is going to react _when_ he finds out that Mike took you up on your request. It's not going to be _pretty_, I'll tell you _that_."

I shrugged as I lifted my legs up onto the couch. Placing my chin against one of my knees as I wrapped my arms around my thighs, I closed my eyes again. "Mike knows how to handle himself."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Keeping my eyes closed, I grinned, _internally,_ as Sarah started laughing at Pix's _horrified_ voice. "What?" I asked.

"_Mike knows how to handle himself?"_ Pix growled, _mocking_ me.

I nodded, like, _yeah_, as I opened my eyes and shrugged at the bitch who was related to the asshole who didn't bother coming by last night when he _specifically_ said that he would.

I'm a _little_ pissed, as you can see.

"B."

Looking over at Morris, I cocked my head to the side slightly as I raised an eyebrow at her. "_Sarah_?"

"You and Murphy, how close are you guys?"

_And_ I sensed a little _hostility_ coming from her voice as she asked me that shit.

Placing my arms across my chest, I turned in her direction and narrowed my eyes at her. "_Really_ though? _That's_ what you think of me?"

"Sarah, chill out."

Turning my attention to Rose, I _grinned_, like…

_She's_ my bitch, _right_?

Taking a seat on the floor by where Pix was, she leaned against the recliner and shook her head. "Don't act all _'he was my partner and I'll kick your ass if you hurt him.' _Bella is _thorough_, she wouldn't do shit like _that_. And plus, it's not like Bella and Mike have some type of _history_, so really, there's _nothing_ to worry about."

Uh.

Negative Rose, _negative_.

Lowering my head, I lifted my hoodie over my hair as I placed my forehead against my knees.

Cue me _shitting_ myself, _internally_ of course.

Don't be disgusting.

"No," Pix _gasped_, causing my head to lift and my lips to tighten as I pursed them, not being able to help it because this chick was _too_ goddamn _dramatic_ for her own good. "Don't _even_ tell me!"

"_Ha_. Oh ha, ha, ha, _fucking_ ha."

Looking over at Sarah, I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh shut the fuck up, you bitch." Turning my attention to Alice, I groaned as I lowered my hoodie and ran one of my hands through my hair. "It's _not_ even a big deal Alice, let it _go_."

"_When_ the hell did you and Mike get it in?"

Shaking my head, I looked down at Rose as I wrapped my arms around my thighs. "We didn't get _anything_ in, Rose. We just hooked up. _Once_."

"My bad," she whispered, pursing her lips as she _winked_ at me. "_Slut_."

"Oh _please_," I huffed, looking at her incredulously. "You've been in a relationship for _years_, _and_ you have a kid, and you're _still_ a slut."

Rose shrugged, like calling her that was a _compliment_. "Well behaved women _rarely_ make history."

"_Please_ tell me that you really didn't just say _that_."

She laughed as she threw me a kiss _and_ a middle finger.

I shook my head as I snorted.

Do I love this chick, or do I _love_ this chick?

Sarah shook her head as she stood up from the couch and looked down at me. "Like I was saying, this whole _Mike teaching you how to fight_ thing is a bad idea. Edward's going to find out and Mike is _seriously_ going to end up getting hurt." Lifting her hand when she saw that I was about to tell her something, she interrupted me. "Look. I know that the kid can _handle_ himself, alright? But _Cullen_?"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"When this kid gets upset about something, he gets _upset_. All of his _being_ goes into it. He's got nerves that _no one_ can control. I'm not willing to just stand here and see that shit. Not _again_. _No_ way."

_Again_?

_Another_ conversation for _another_ time?

Hell yes.

"Well _no one_ is willing to help me with this shit _except_ for Mike," I growled, like _Christ_, give me a fucking _break_. "And I have to meet up with James _tomorrow_, so…_whatever_, there's _nothing_ left for me to do."

"_With_ Edward, right?"

I shrugged as I lowered my head and avoided her eyes.

"_Please_ tell me that you told him, Swan."

I shrugged, _once_ again, as I _continued_ avoiding her eyes.

"B."

"Look," I snapped, lowering my legs back down onto the floor as I looked up at her. "Edward can go _suck_ it." Standing up, I kept my eyes on her narrowed ones as I placed my arms across my chest. "For starters, I can't rely on him to _show_ _up_ in the first place, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

Looking down at Pix, I shrugged. "_Who cares_. It's not a big deal."

Alice rolled her eyes as she stood up, Rose following suit. "Come on Bella Boo, you can _talk_ to me." Placing her hands against her hips, she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Did my brother _do_ something to upset you or some shit? Because if he _did_, I'll ki—"

"No," I whispered, interrupting her as I lifted my hoodie and placed it over my head. "He didn't _do_ anything. _That's_ the fucking problem."

Raising an eyebrow at me, she moved her hands from her hips and placed her arms across her chest. "I'm not following."

I shrugged as I placed my hands inside the back pockets of my jeans and lowered my head. "He didn't show up last night, which is _fine_, _perfect_ even, I don't _care_. I shouldn't be _surprised_ anyway, it's Edw—"

"Oh."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I lifted my head at her interruption. "Oh? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Would you _look_ at the time," she whispered _quickly_, lifting one of her hands up to her face before she looked at her wrist…

The bitch _didn't_ have a watch.

Mmhmm.

Let's talk about _it_.

"I'll uh, see you beautiful people lat—"

"Uh…_negative_," I whispered calmly, interrupting her as I grabbed onto her arm and stopped her from walking over to the front door. "What's _Oh_?"

"Nothing," she answered, avoiding my eyes as she pushed my hand away from her arm. Looking over at me, she rolled her eyes at my narrowed ones. "I called him this morning."

"_And_?"

Turning around, she picked up her jacket from the recliner before facing me again. "He told me that he was _here_ all night, last night."

"He _wasn't_," I stated the obvious, placing my arms across my chest as I _internally_ took some _deep_ goddamn _breaths_.

Because _I'm telling you_…

Don't fucking _play_ me, man.

"Just _ignore_ me," she whispered, interrupting my internal strategies of _how_ to kill an undercover _asshole_. Putting her jacket on, she shook her head as she continued. "Maybe I was just _dreaming_ the whole thing up. As a matter of fact, I'm taking this new _herbal_ medication. Did you know that they weren't _FDA_ approved? No? Well they _aren't_. I need to stop taking it because maybe _that's_ why my brain is all fuzzy. I mean, who dreams of their own _brother_, right? I'm sick. Not like _physically_. Mentally. Ignore me."

"Is he still talking to Sam?" I asked, ignoring all of the _craziness_ that she just _sprouted_, which by the way…

_Didn't_ impress me.

"No," she _quickly_ replied, her _complete_ attention on my chucks as she buttoned up her jacket. "Oh, I like _those_. They're so…_pretty_."

Mmm. _Hmm_.

Alice Brandon _likes_ my _chucks_?

_And_ Alice Brandon thinking that my chucks were _pretty_?

_Fuck_ out of _here_.

"Actually, I'm going to go to—_uh_—one of those _fancy_ chuck stores—and uh—buy me a couple of pairs," she whispered as she _pushed_ herself by Rose…

Who in _return_ looked at her like…

This bitch has _lost_ her ever-loving _mind_.

Looking over her shoulder as she reached the front door, Alice gave me some sort of _forced_…smile.

_And_ it's a problem.

Because Pix _never_ had to _force_ a _smile_.

Really.

And if she _ever_ did, she looked like she was extremely _constipated_.

No joke.

"Don't _stress_ it Bella Boo," she laughed all, _wow_—you're _fucking_ crazy like—as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. "He probably, _uh_, you know, what's _it_ called?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," she _screeched_, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked out into the hallway, "bye!"

Looking over at the two _somewhat_ sane chicks that were left in my living room, I lifted one of my hands and ran it down my face as the door _slammed_ shut after Pix. "Christ."

"I'm sure that he had a legitimate reason for not showing up B."

Looking over at Sarah, I _laughed_, not at all amused. "Oh, I'm _sure_."

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon:**

"Bae, really though?"

Looking up at Edward, I gritted my teeth. "What?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at the _stupid_ amused expression that was written all over his _stupid_ amused face.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the gun out of my hand and held it up in front of my face while he started _waving_ the shit around—mind you, almost smacking the _shit_ out of my _left_ nostril—as he laughed. "This is a _firearm_, not a fucking fruit."

"Obviously," I growled, backing away from him slightly as I looked at him like, fucking _duh_.

"When I tell you to _grip_ it, that doesn't mean I'm telling you to grip it like a _lemon_," he replied, pursing his lips. "We're not trying to squeeze juice out of it."

Oh, _Edward_.

You silly, silly, _idiot_s son of a _goose_.

It's not a _lemon_ that I am picturing of squeezing the _shit_ out of.

And _please_, don't _flatter_ yourself with _thinking_ that it could be your _dick_, either.

Because it sure as hell _isn't_.

It's actually your _neck_.

_Oh_.

Is that a little _dramatic_?

Well, I hope _so_.

I hope, _the fuck_, so.

"Really Edward?" I replied incredulously, "you're _actually_ comparing my grip to squeezing _juice_ out of a _lemon_?"

He nodded as he ran one of his hands through his hair before placing his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I _am_." Shaking his head, he lowered it as he clenched his jaw, making it _stupid_ irresistible. "You have to _learn_ this shit, Bella. And _whatever_ is up your ass today needs to fucking leave, because it's effecting _you_, therefore it's effecting _me_." Meeting my eyes again, he shrugged. "It's like you're somewhere _else_ Bae. You're not concentrating."

"I _am_ concentrating," I gritted, narrowing my eyes at him as I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie. "Maybe it's just _you_. I mean, lets face it, yeah? You're not such a _great_ instructor. As a matter of fact, you _suck_."

"Alright, what's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he lowered his arms from his chest and let my gun drop onto the grass below us. Placing his hands inside the pockets of his own hoodie, he took a couple of steps forward, so that we were face to face. "What's your problem with me _today_?"

I grinned as I looked up into those green eyes of his. "Absolutely nothing," I answered him as I shrugged, keeping my position.

"You're such a fucking _liar_," he replied, his eyes showing me _exactly_ how pissed off he was getting even as his voice remained calm and _unaffected_. "What's your goddamn dilemma?"

"Can we continue with your _excellent_ instructions?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, when _really_, all that I wanted to do was _raise_ my _fist_ and connect it with his eardrum.

Oh yes, his _eardrum_.

Death by deafness, sounded _pretty_ nice to me, right about _now_.

"No."

Lifting my hands from my pockets, I placed my hoodie over my ponytail and started backing away from him. "Then I guess this whole meeting is over, right? I'll see you in _three hours_, Cullen."

"Fine," he growled—_the 'three hours' comment not at all registering in that brain of his_—as he started walking towards me. Grabbing onto the front of my hoodie when he reached me, he _pulled_ on the shit, causing my footsteps to waver as I willed my goddamn _anger_ away. "If you're not going to talk to me about _whatever_ the fuck _it_ is that is bothering you, then _fuck_ it. Lets just get this shit _over_ with and then you can go do _whatever_ the fuck it is that you have to fucking do."

Mmhmm.

Edward Cullen = Mad As _Shit_.

Did you _not_ hear _all_ of those curse words?

_Mmhmm_.

Mad. As. Shit.

I shrugged as I pushed his hand off of my goddamn _fabric_. Lowering my hoodie from my head, I raised an eyebrow at him as I placed my hands against my hips. "Fine, go ahead, let's get this shit over with, _please_."

Bending down as he kept his eyes on mine, he picked up the gun that he dropped on the grass earlier and laughed—in some _psycho_ kind of way—as he stood back up. "Pay the fuck attention, can you do _that_?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my sweatpants. "Maybe you're not _cut out_ for this Cullen. I should probably call Mike. I bet that he would have _no_ problem in taking over what you're _supposed_ to be doing."

His fingers against the handle of my gun tightened as he lowered his head and growled. "_One_ more time, I hear that goddamn kids name come out of your mouth Bae, I swear to _God_."

"_What_ are _you_ going to _do_, Edward?" I asked, my voice _eerie_ calm while I raised an eyebrow at him as he lifted his head and glared at me. "_Seriously_. Can you tell me something? What is the difference between _you_ and _Mike_? What makes _you_ so goddamn special? What can _you_ possibly do, that _he_ can't?"

_And_ I'm a bitch.

Because I _definitely_ just burned him.

And I _wish_ that I could press rewind and take that shit _back_.

But I _can't_.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, he nodded as he lifted one of his hands and ran his knuckles against his jaw. "That's the _third_ time that you mentioned that kids name since you met me here today."

Bending my knees, I shrugged my shoulders as I lowered myself onto the grass and placed my chin against my knees. "So?"

"_So_, what's up with that?" he asked, mimicking my position as he sat down across from me, his sneaks touching the tips of my chucks. "Does Murphy have something to do with _why_ you're upset with me all of a sudden?"

I shook my head as I closed my eyes. "No."

Wrapping his fingers around my ankle, he shook my leg slightly, causing me to open my eyes and look into his. "Talk to _me_?"

"Can you teach me on how to shoot my gun?"

He nodded slowly as he lowered his gaze from mine and let go of my ankle. "Yeah."

Discussion officially dismissed.

What I do best, right?"

Shaking my head, I placed my hands against the soft grass and pushed myself off from it. "Thanks."

"Yeah," he replied, his voice _neutral_ as he pushed himself off from the ground and stood up. Taking my gun out of his hoodie pocket, he met my eyes as he held it in front of him. "Where was I?"

"I _think_ you left off on the part where you told me that my pistol wasn't a _fruit_," I whispered, giving him a small grin as I lifted my hoodie over my ponytail.

He returned my grin with his own. "Right."

"Go ahead, pro—_pistol_—shooter, show me what you got."

He smirked as he lowered his head and shook it. Turning his attention back to the gun that was placed in his hand, he moved a little bit closer to me so that I could see what he was doing. "Think of the handle as a greased egg, yeah?"

"Are you _hungry_ or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"Are you _done_?" he asked, raising his own eyebrow at me as he cocked his head to the side. "Because, really, I have _all_ day."

I nodded as I pursed my lips and turned my attention back to his hand. "Go ahead."

"_Like_ I was saying, think of the shit like a greased egg. You want to squeeze it tight enough so that it doesn't slip out of your hand, but not so tight that you'll break the shell."

"Alright."

Placing the pistol against his palm, he kept his eyes on mine while I kept mine on his long, _deliciously_—strong fingers. "You want the gun to be centered in the web between your thumb and forefinger, like this."

I nodded, _completely_ distracted, and not _like this._

Edward showing me _how_ he handled _my_ gun, _did_ something to me.

And on a _serious_ note.

I hope that we can work out the problem that we encountered earlier.

Because I can not _wait_, until I get this kid home.

_Or_ in his car.

Whatever worked.

"Bella."

I shook my head slightly—trying to clear my mind of the naughty, _naughty_ things that were running through it—as I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

Running the hand that wasn't _sexin' up_ my pistol through his hair, he raised an eyebrow at me. "After this, I'm going to have you do a repeat demonstration, just so you know."

I shrugged, like 'Big deal.'

"And if you don't get through it correctly the _first_ time," he continued, his eyebrow raising higher as he _warned_ me, "I can have Matt here in a matter of _fifteen_ minutes, where he will _gladly_ finish the shit."

Uh.

No thanks.

I'll _pass_.

Lowering my head, I placed my arms across my chest as I _internally_ scowled. "Alright, _Fine_. I suggest that you start from the _beginning_."

Not hearing anything for a couple of seconds, I lifting my head again and rolled my eyes at him as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Because, _you know_, I'm completely _lost_."

He rolled his eyes as he lowered his head and pursed his lips. After repeating the shit that I _clearly_ missed, he continued from where he left off. "Have that dominant thumb ride up against the safety. Don't put any pressure on it though, just _relax_ it."

"Okay."

"Place your weak hand against the other side of the handle and rotate that wrist. Let your weak thumb lie right underneath the dominant thumb that's up against the safety, but _again_, don't put any pressure on it. A lot of people make that mistake and don't allow it to relax, don't do that. It's going to effect the whole thing in the end."

I nodded as I lifted my gaze from his hands and looked into his eyes.

He whispered "Alright" as his weak hand fell from the handle and went to the side of my jaw, where his _thumb_ ran over my bottom lip. "Let's try it out, yeah?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together as he walked past me. "Hey, where are you going Cull—_oh_."

"Place your hands over mine," he whispered, shutting me up with his chest up against my back, his breath _penetrating_ through my hoodie as it warmed my ear.

…

"Bae."

"Right," I whispered as I shook my head slightly and cleared my throat. Placing my hands over his as he held the gun in front of my chest, I kept my eyes on the cans that were a couple of feet away from where we stood. "Okay."

"Keep your hands against mine," he whispered, placing his chin over my shoulder as his legs spread slightly so that he could be somewhat leveled with me. "Don't pay attention to the target yet. Just concentrate on how my hands feel under yours when I pull on the trigger, yeah?"

…

"I'm pretty sure that we only have ten minutes left until it's supposed to rain. At least, that's what the _weatherman_ said earlier this morning."

"Go ahead," I whispered, cursing my goddamn—_dirty_ _mind_—existence as I turned my attention back to his hands. "I'm ready."

"Fire."

The _strong_ vibrations of his hands underneath mine caused my fingers that were placed over his to slide off base some.

I rolled my eyes at myself as I shook my head slowly and moved them back to where they were previously at. "Sorry, I guess that I wasn't really re—"

"No worries," he whispered, his voice _soft_ and _patient_ as he interrupted me. "Try again."

"I'm ready."

"Fire."

I grinned a little _bit_ as my hands _remained_ against his after the trigger was pulled, the vibrations not phasing me as _he_ remained calm, which caused _me_ in return to remain calm.

I lowered my hands from his and placed my arms across my chest as he let his arms drop from around me. Looking over my shoulder slightly, I stopped breathing as I raised an eyebrow at his _lips_.

So _close_.

Damnit.

He grinned as he lifted his chin from my shoulder and straitened up. "That was really, really good," he whispered as his eyes darted to my mouth before reaching my own. Placing the hand that wasn't holding onto my gun against my hip, he lifted the one that was. "Try it."

I nodded as I lifted my arm and took a hold of the pistol that he held out for me. "Okay."

Turning back around, I shivered as his other hand went to my other hip while he remained behind me.

Was he _planning_, on making this difficult?

Shaking my head, I lowered it as I focused on his previous instructions and wrapped my hands around the handle.

"Grip."

Closing my eyes as his breath hit the skin on the side of my neck, I counted to _one hundred_.

Or at least, that's what it _felt_ like.

"Alright, I'll shut up."

Opening my eyes again, I lowered my gaze to my hands as I lifted them slightly. Relaxing both of my thumbs against the places where they were supposed to be up against, I grinned as I lifted my arms and straitened them out.

"Which one are you aiming for?"

Cocking my head to the side that his face _wasn't_ by, I squinted my eyes slightly. "The far left one."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his chin sitting against the place where it rested upon earlier. "You know that I don't mean half the shit that I do, right?"

"Fire," I replied, pulling the trigger.

And _there_ goes my hands.

Up in the _goddamn_ air.

_Nowhere_, near my target.

I growled as I went to lower my arms, more than ready to just give up, because _who_ the fuck was I kidding, right?

"Relax," Edward whispered, his hands against my hips holding me in place as I went to walk away. "It's alright. Let me show you."

Closing my eyes, I shook my head as I leaned back slightly, his chest taking the role of my _support_. "Edward, I'm not cut out for this."

"Bullshit," he replied, his hands leaving hips before making their way over to my arms, where he lifted them up again. "You can do this, Bae."

"I can't," I whispered, gritting my teeth.

Placing his hands over mine, he grinned against my neck as I opened my eyes again. "You _can_," he argued, his voice_ no doubt_ as he straitened out _our_ arms and aimed the barrel of _our_ gun towards _our_ target. "Tense your body."

And I did.

"Pull the trigger."

And I did.

"_That's_ why it's not bullshit."

Turning towards his face after our target was clearly hit, I _laughed_ and _groaned_ at the same time that I _rolled_ my eyes at him.

And he lowered our arms down to my waist and _mocked_ my laugh and groan while he rolled his _own_ eyes at me.

"You're so irritating."

He nodded as he took my gun out of my hand and clicked the safety on before he dropped it onto the grass. Turning me around, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine, giving me a _taste_ that ended _too_ goddamn _quickly_.

"I'm sorry about last night," he whispered against the side of my mouth as I closed my eyes and placed my arms over his shoulders. "I didn't call you and I _should_ have."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I leaned back slightly and ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Yeah, _Cullen_, you _should_ have."

What?

Don't look at me like _that_.

I'm _just_ letting him know.

Shit.

"Yeah, okay. I'm _apologizing_," he whispered, narrowing his eyes right back at me as his arms around my waist tightened.

Cocking my head to the side slightly, I pressed my lips together as I tried to contain the snort that was trying to escape my mouth. "Well then, _continue_ with the fucking apologies."

His hands moved to my hips as he rolled his eyes at me and looked away. "Look Bella, I'm _new_ to this whole boyfriend shi—"

"Edward."

Meeting my eyes again, he raised an eyebrow at my interruption.

"You're act like I don't understand that you have a life of your _own_," I whispered as I shook my head and moved my hands from his hair down to his biceps. "Having me as your _girl_ doesn't mean that you can't go out or stay in or _whatever_ it is that you do that makes your life enjoyable. When I say _'do you'_ I'm really not trying to be a smart ass."

His eyebrow raised higher. "Bella Swan, _not_ trying to be a smart ass?"

"I'm _serious_," I argued, rolling my eyes at his smirk. "There's people that want to spend all day, _everyday_, with their significant others. That's _not_ me. To be perfectly hone—"

"Significant others?"

"Are you fucking _done_?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at his pursed lips as I let my hands fall from his biceps.

He nodded as he placed his hands against my neck and ran his thumbs along my jaw. "I'm done."

"As I was saying, that's not _me_. If we were to spend _all_ day together, we would, _without a doubt_, end up killing each other. Now, lets keep it _real_, yeah? I know that _I_ can't handle more than three hours of your presence. I also know that _you_ can't handle more than two hours of mine. So _there_. Do _you_ feel offended? Because _I_ sure _don't_. I _know_ how annoying I am sometimes, and lets face it, you're just, _obnoxious_. I need _my_ space, just like I'm sure that _you_ need y—"

And…

I was interrupted.

By his _lips_, of course, as they pressed themselves against mine.

So I guess he was done with my _enlightenment_?

Psshh.

And _I'm_ the one with the concentration problems, right?

Placing my hands against his jaw, I leaned away from his face slightly as I _stole_ my lips back. "Pay attent—"

"_Christ_, shut up, Bae," he groaned, placing his fingers against the back of my neck as he pulled my face towards his again.

Shutting me up, _indeed_.

* * *

No? 

Yeah? 

Oh. Lemon warning. _Dude_.

Until next time, leave me some loveee =)


	9. Book Two: Chapter Nine

Okay people, I'm back =)

I know, I know...I hate keeping you guys waiting =(

And forgive me for any errors, I didn't get a chance to really edit it =/ Wanted to give it to you guys before the Christmas craziness =)

And thank you to my reviewers, you guys bring a smile to my face every time I hear the alert go off on my phone =)

**Pattinsonsdiscostick**: Glad you liked the chap =) You'll see what happens when Edward finds out in this chap =/

**Edwardsmyromeo**: Glad you like the story, woo woo =)

**Aditi**: Hahahaahahahahaha, okay, so Sam may be gone...but there may be another somebody that may take her place =/ Yes, B and E are really dating and they'll admit it soon enough...Edward just made it seem like Lisa was Mike's girl toy to get to Bella, he did it on purpose.

**Dontya**: Glad you loved it chicka =) And yes, agreed on the sleep =)

**Beary**: haha, you liked that part, huh? Love that little Piggy and her ways.

**Caity**: hehe =)

**Fences**: Glad you liked it =)

**Letrobstenluv**: nope, no I love you yet =/ He sure is going to flip his lid =) I love Leo too =) Glad you loved it =)

**Amanda**: Glad you loved the chap =) Here's your EPOV. I guess she didn't tell him because she didn't want him to know that it irked her =/

**Daisy**: Woo woo! Well, secrets will come, no worries, sooner or later =/

**Awcacw**: Glad you loved it =) Leooooo is amazing, yes =)

**Brandie**: Glad you love the storyy =) hahaha, love your story about the kid cursing, that's great =) Well, this chap will be where Edward finds out about Mike, but not the whole story, hence his behavior =/

**Trey**: Woohoo! oh goodness about the pregnancy, lol =) And already =) Thanks for your compliment, doll =)

**Lili**: Glad =)

**Kdoll**: lol, you'll find out where he was in this chap. She cared...but she didn't want him to know that she did =/

**Bkrumova**: Glad you liked the chap =) Alice and Edward are step sister and brother...not blood related. Carlisle is Edwards real pop, and Esme and Pop adopted Alice. Hope that clears it up, also with Jasper and Alice being together =/ And with the ages, I definitely just screwed them up...so scratch that.

* * *

**EPOV**

After placing my car keys and cell phone on top of the counter that was in between us, I brought the bottle up to my mouth and took a long pull of the amber liquid, finishing it off before calling for his attention. "Tell me something, Black?"

"What's that, Cullen?" he asked, winking at Rose as she grabbed a Miller Light from the fridge before throwing it towards him. Meeting my eyes again, he raised an eyebrow at me as he uncapped the bottle and handed it over.

"You knew Bella's Pop, yeah?"

He nodded as he shrugged. "Yeah, I knew him. The guy was like a second dad to me." Placing his arms across his chest, he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Where the hell did _that_ question come from?"

Leaning back into my chair, I kept my eyes on him as I interlaced my fingers before placing my hands behind my head and ignoring his question. "What was the guy like?"

"Bells never talked to you about him?"

I shrugged. "Not really. From whatever _short_ conversations that we did have about him, I got that he meant a lot to her."

He laughed at me as he shook his head and lowered his arms from his chest. "That's a complete _understatement_." Bringing a rag onto the counter, he started running it across the marble. "He was her absolute _everything_."

I nodded as I lowered my hands and lifted my bottle of beer, cell phone and keys from the counter, letting him run the rag over that area. "I get that from how she talks about him."

"Don't get me wrong, her mom meant a lot to her too…"

Placing my stuff on top of the counter again, I raised an eyebrow at his pause. "_But_?"

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head and threw the dirty rag into one of the buckets that were placed by his feet. "Bells and her Pop were _inseperatable_," he whispered. Turning on the faucet, he lowered his head as he ran his hands underneath the running water. "The kids that went to our school would tease the _shit_ out of her about how she referred to her _daddy_ as her best friend."

Keeping my eyes on him, I nodded as I sat up in my seat, _more_ than interested for him to continue talking about this shit.

And yeah, I'll admit that _somewhere_ in my head, I knew that coming to Jake and asking him about Bella's Pop was wrong.

At least, it _felt_ wrong.

But my curiosity about the subject was _eating_ at me.

On the night that I was _supposed_ to be at Bella's apartment, I ran into one of my buddies, Gary Thomas. He's not on the team or anything like that, but he _is_ considered one of our _insiders_. Gary works under James, acting as one of his sellers—when _really_, he's working for _us_ and against _him_.

What the kid told me, practically _rocked_ my goddamn world.

With this _new_ information—that mind you, changed a whole _lot_ of shit around—I decided to _avoid_ Bella that night, simply because I _needed_ to get my shit together.

I was, _no lie_, ten seconds away from just _telling_ her.

Letting her know that this _whole_ time, that _maybe_…

Christ.

It was _so_ bad, that I couldn't even _call_ the girl, simply because her voice _alone_, would be the end of it.

So bad, that I communicated with her via fucking _text_.

Yeah, don't tell me, because I sure as hell know how _that_ turned out.

Therefore, _instead_, I hauled ass to McCartney's place and let him in on what I learned from Thomas.

Keeping what we _thought_ we knew from Bella, irked me in the _past_.

_Now_, with this _new_ shit?

I completely—one _million_ percent—understood Emmett's want to keep it a secret from his sister when he told me to not say a word about it until we found out more.

Is it in fact, _true_?

Or, is it just _bullshit_?

And the more that I thought about whether it was true or not, I knew that without a _doubt_, if it went _either_ way, it was going to affect Swan.

To the _core_.

If the information that Gary gave me is bullshit—which, in _my_ opinion, is highly fucking _unlikely_, because I trusted the kid—then, _fine_. We still had the lead that we were previously going by.

But if this shit _is_ true, then _Christ_.

In the past, we—unfortunately—_banked_ on James' _persistence_ of Bella's involvement in his business. We were, honest to God, _sick_ of the slow progress that we were making. When we figured out that Bella could _unknowingly_ help us, we took it, because we were _more_ than ready to close this goddamn case, once and for all.

That _eagerness _that took over my body, of _finally_ getting a little bit closer to the end, and that feeling of _accomplishment_ and _'alright, now, I can relax a little, because we're so close…' _

Failed me.

Because when I was _cocky_ about the shit, what I _should_ have been doing was putting two and two together.

Certain things started to, I don't know, not make _sense_ to me.

We all knew that ever since Bella's involvement with James, she brought him _new_ customers, _endless_ amounts of cash, and a pretty face to look at.

James lives with Andy.

In a _one_ bedroom, highly fucking _disgusting_—three hundred dollars a month, utilities included—_apartment_.

Where is his _endless_ amounts of cash going?

Another thing. James always kept a _low_ profile with his customers. _Before_ Bella came into the picture, he only had about six, maybe seven people that would go to him and buy shit, loyally. He never spread the word about his business, simply because he never liked the attention.

So why was he suddenly _okay_ with all of the people that Bella brought in?

Also, I don't mean to be an asshole about it, but…

Fuck it.

I'm _going_ to be an asshole about it.

Swan's pretty face?

It was _mine_ to look at and enjoy, _not_ anyone else's, and certainly not _James'_.

I'm just sayin'.

And right now, I was _pissed_ the fuck _off_, because if what the kid told me turned out to be _right_, then we were going about this case in a completely _wrong_ way.

There must be some kind of _significance_.

Some kind of _precursor_.

A _reason_.

Because I felt it, _deep_ in my _bones_, that her involvement in this bullshit, was going to cause more _harm_ than good.

That Bella's _life_, was in _more_ danger than what we previously expected.

And _that_ shit, was _not_ okay with me.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I shook my head as I placed my elbows against the counter and forced a smile. "If I know Bella at all, I'm going to say that she didn't give a rats ass about the teasing, yeah?"

After turning off the sink, he gave me a small grin as he grabbed onto a towel and dried his hands off. "Nah, the girl was honest to God, _proud_ of the shit. The kids stopped after a while, seeing as to how Bells never had a problem with speaking her mind, _physically_ at least. I couldn't tell you how many times her Pop had to come to school and take her back to work with him because of a punch she threw at somebody." Placing his arms across his chest, he grimaced as he continued. "A kick to the groin was another activity that she _highly_ enjoyed. But fuck it if Charlie ever told her that her behavior was inappropriate. He held so much _praise_ for that girl, it was ridiculous."

I matched his grin with my own as he pulled out a Coors Light for another customer that was sitting nearby. "The kick to the groin must be her signature move, because I'm _definitely_ familiar with it."

He nodded before he lowered his head, his expression changing from happiness to something darker, _sadder_.

"She had this _light_ about her, I'll never forget it. This _unbelievable_ smile, man. Don't get me wrong, I never thought of Bells as more than a best friend, but when she _smiled_, shit. It was one of those genuine _'everything is alright'_ ones that you don't see everyday, or hell, _ever_." Meeting my eyes again, he frowned. "After her pop died, her light dimmed. _That_ smile just fucking _disappeared_. She never really dealt with his death, never really had anyone to help her with it, except for us. Her mom was a lost cause, and there was only so much that we could do."

Placing my hands around my beer bottle, I lowered my gaze as I started messing with the label around it. "Do you know what the circumstances were that surrounded his death?"

He shook his head as he grabbed another rag from one of the racks by his hips before he brought it up and started wiping down the counter in between us, _again_.

And I sensed bullshit.

Complete and utter, _bullshit_.

"It's clean, Jake."

His hand against the rag froze as he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at me. "Since when is it too clean, for _you_?"

"You know something that's funny?" I asked as I grabbed onto my bottle of beer and brought it up to my mouth, pausing as I raised an eyebrow at him.

Throwing the rag into one of the buckets below him, he avoided _my_ eyes as he raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

After taking a sip, I brought the bottle back down onto the sparkling, now _uncontaminated_ counter. "What you _'don't know,'_ I might _'not know'_ either."

"_You_ know something that's funny, Cullen?" he asked, placing his hands against the counter in front of me as he grinned…

In a _'You're about to get it, you stupid motherfucker'_ sort of way.

"What's that?" I asked, avoiding _his_ eyes as I leaned back and placed my arms across my chest.

"Your all of a sudden _interest_ in Bells."

You ever had one of those instances where you _wished_ you would've just…_not_ started a conversation that might of led to answering a certain question?

Uh huh.

Well, _this_ was one of those times.

Turning my attention back to him, I looked over his shoulder and grinned as I noticed that Rose was making her way over towards us.

Thank God.

Maybe she can, you know, _distract_ him, so I can take the fuck off.

"Boys?"

Looking to his right, he laughed as he placed his arm over her shoulders. Turning his attention back to me, he rolled his eyes as he used his other hand and pointed it towards Rose. "You really think that my bitch is going to _stop_ me from kicking your ass?"

Rose growled as she slapped his arm off of her shoulders and faced him. Placing her hands against her hips, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you seriously just call me your _bitch_?"

And _now_, was the perfect time for me to escape.

Standing up from my seat, I grabbed onto my jacket from the chair that was next to me and pulled it on as they continued to glare at each other. "Alright guys," I whispered, not really caring if they heard me or not, "I'm ou—"

"Sit," Jake interrupted, turning his glare from Rose to me as he placed his arms across his chest. "Now."

"I love you, Rose."

She grinned as she cocked her head to the side and placed one of her hands against her _evil_ heart. "Oh, how _sweet_. I love you too, Edward."

I groaned as I sat back down and narrowed my eyes at her, seeing as to how she definitely wasn't going to help me with Jake. "See who eats your fucking ice cream and pickles when you decide to get fat again."

"I was _pregnant_, you inconsiderate fu—"

Bumping her shoulder with his, Jake interrupted Rose as he knocked her into the trash can, causing her to curse his existence in return as she straitened up. "Bells told me about you guys, as a couple."

"What are you tal—"

"_And_," he interrupted me, keeping his eyes on mine as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, "if _your_ story doesn't match up with _hers_, there's going to be a _problem_, dude."

"Alright."

He raised an eyebrow at me as he lifted his arms and continued with his unnecessary bullshit _stretching_. "Alright, _what_?"

"We've been together for a month and some days."

He pursed his lips as Rose walked over to him and grinned. Placing his chin over her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist, they both _hummed_, in some _content_ way, as they kept their eyes on me.

Standing up from my seat, I narrowed my eyes at them as my jaw dropped. Pointing at Jake, I shook my head. "You _motherfucker_, she never told you _shit_."

He laughed.

Rose snorted.

I, fucking _glared_.

After kissing her forehead, Rose unwrapped her arms from around him and shook her head at me as she walked away from us. Turning his attention back to me, he grinned as he shook his head. "You really thought that Bella Swan would've told me that you guys were a _couple_?"

"Not a _couple_, per say. I don't know. I thought she would've told you that we were fucking, only _permanently_ now."

My _goddamn_ words were _not_ appreciated.

What the _hell_ made me say _that_ shit?

"Come again?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"My bad," I whispered, rolling my eyes as I ran one of my hands through my hair, "you know I didn't mean it _that_ way, Jake."

He nodded as he took my unfinished beer and threw it in the trash can. "Anyway, I'm not as stupid as you guys make me out to be. I see the way that you fuckers look at each other, which by the way, is _sick_, so do me a favor and _stop_."

I laughed as I picked up my cell phone and keys from the counter before shoving them into the pockets of my jacket. "Take it easy."

"But on a serious note, I'm happy for you guys," he whispered, causing Rose who was nearby to smile as she _overheard_ him. "You're a good kid and I know that Bells _deserves_ that shit. With _that_ said, if you do her wro—"

"No worries," I replied, interrupting him as I shook my head and brought out my wallet. "I don't plan on doing her wrong, Jake."

"Good," he whispered, giving me a small grin as Rose came up to him and kissed his shoulder. "But, don't think that even though _I_ don't mind, that _Emmett_ won't. As a matter of fact, he _will_."

I nodded as I took out a twenty dollar bill and threw it on top of the counter. "Yeah, I don't need the warning. I already know that he's going to have a problem with it, so can you do me a solid and just keep this shit to yourself for the time being?"

He nodded as he took my twenty from the counter and held it out towards me. "Enough with the shit of you thinking that your money is appreciated here, dude."

I grinned as I took it from his hand. "I'm gonna head out. Thanks for talking to me about her Pop, Black. I respect that shit."

"No problem," he replied, shaking his head. "Just do me a favor and don't push her on it, alright?"

"I won't."

* * *

Placing one of my hands against the door knob, I twisted it and growled when I heard the _click_, allowing me to _easily_ push the door open to Bella's apartment, my key _not_ needed.

How does she just _forget_ to lock her goddamn door?

I honesty couldn't _figure_ it out, man. It _boggled_ my goddamn mind.

Walking in, I looked around the darkened living room and scrunched my eyebrows together as I shut the door behind me and locked it.

It was still early, only around ten, and she was _already_ in bed.

It wouldn't have been a big deal, _except_ that _this_ is how it has been ever since she got that phone call from James.

Why are you so _shocked_, fuckers?

Did you guys _really_ think that I _wouldn't_ have found out about that shit, that _mind you_, Bella decided to _keep_ from me?

And here I _thought_, that we were supposed to be working on it _together_, seeing as to how we were _partners_ and all.

Right?

Taking off my jacket, I shook my head and grinned at Bella's _underhanded_ ways before hanging it up in the closet.

What _I_ wanted to know, was _why_ in the hell did Bella go about and tell _Sarah_ instead of _me_? Another thing that was _irking_ my _brain_ was the fact that she _thought_ Morris wouldn't tell me.

Fuck out of here.

Did she _think_ that a _five year_ partnership meant _nothing_?

Come on, dude.

After walking into the kitchen, I flipped the light switch on and groaned as I looked around.

She does this shit on _purpose_, I _swear _to _God_.

Walking over to the table, I picked up the dirty dishes and carried them over to the sink, placing them in there before turning on the water. Letting it run, I walked over to the fridge and opened it. Pulling out a bottle of water, I unscrewed the cap and brought it up to my mouth before taking a drink.

"Well, well, _wellllllllll_."

Looking over my shoulder, I lowered my hand as I raised an eyebrow at the little girl whose hair was _all over_ the goddamn place.

But of course, I was smart enough to not say that shit _out loud_.

First of all, this little chick—who by the way, was currently wearing a bright ass _pink_ mermaid _thing_ nightgown—has been _known_ for causing a lot of harm. And because of _that _reason, it's not even worth it.

_Second_ of all, I _admired_ my goddamn hair. I don't give a shit if you think that I'm some kind of _pussy_. As a matter of fact, if you have some kind of _hate_ from my statement, it's probably because you're bald. Not _my_ problem. It's clearly _yours_.

And last but not least, Lilly was what I considered your typical girl_…_

_Or_, if you wanted to address that shit _out loud_ while you're in her presence, she was what I considered your typical…_woman_.

Girls fucking _talk_, yeah?

Knowing _that_ shit, I'm good.

As a matter of fact, no _fucking_ thanks, man.

Even though this chick didn't know that Bella and I were together, I'm pretty sure that if I disappointed her in _some_ way, she would have no problem in going to Bella and spitting some nonsense bullshit about…

'Oh Bella! Edward _decided_ to pee on the toilet seat again!'

And on a _serious_ note, did I really want to sit there and listen to Bella's demonstration of _how to use the toilet, correctly_?

_Again_?

She would act as if I didn't have that shit _memorized_ by now.

"What are you still doing up, midget?"

Placing her hands against her hips, she cocked her head to the side slightly as her eyes ran themselves up and down my body, _once_, in some type of _studious_ way. "Looks like you're dressed."

I nodded slowly as she stated the obvious. "Yep."

"Thank _God_."

I scrunched my eyebrows at her as I recapped my bottle of water and went to put it back into the fridge, but froze as she narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head. "What now?"

She closed her eyes before she _rolled_ them as she lifted her hands from her hips and placed her arms across her chest. "God!"

I grinned, because fuck it all if this chick didn't hold a part of my heart.

"You _know_ that Bella doesn't like that, _Edward_. Cooties."

I rolled my eyes and nodded as I held onto my water bottle and used my foot to shut the fridge.

I'm pretty sure that Bella didn't mind my _cooties_, since she's been invaded by them, you know?

Placing my arms across my chest, I raised an eyebrow at her as I leaned against the fridge. "You're usually passed out by now."

"_Where_ have you been, _Edward?" _

I lowered my head and ran the hand that wasn't holding onto my bottle of water over my mouth, trying to hide the grin that escaped my lips because of the _accusing_ tone in her voice. "Hanging out with Uncle Jake, _Lillian_."

"Did you just call me _Lillian_?"

"Nope," I replied _quickly_, shaking my head as I lifted it before my eyes met her _narrowed_ ones. "I don't even know what you're talking about right now. _Who_ is Lillian?"

She nodded as she grinned and skipped over to me. "Hug."

I snorted as her demand as I bent me knees slightly and placed my one arm around her waist, getting ready to pull her towards me. She, in return _jumped_ on my ass, causing me to grunt as I placed her against one of my hips before standing up again. "Oh _God_, midget," I groaned, adjusting her slightly as I started for the counter, "Bella's nickname is coming to life!"

She laughed at my teasing, telling me to _shut it_ as she lifted her arms from my shoulders and ran her hands through my hair, making it like _hers_ if it wasn't already. "Don't be such a _boy_."

"That's kind of hard to do, seeing as to how I _am_ a boy," I whispered against her forehead before giving the skin there a kiss as I placed her on top of the counter.

"You're a _man_, Edward, _duh_."

Placing my hands against the counter by her hips, I lowered my face down to hers and raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me about those ear rings that you wanted again?"

"Holla atcha girl!" she whisper/yelled as she grinned and placed her hands against my cheeks, squeezing the _shit_ out of them. "Well, they're big and diamondy and pur—you know what? Aunt Alice knows which ones I'm talking about. I'll just have _her_ people get in touch with _your_ people."

I laughed as I nodded and pulled her hands from my cheeks. Walking over to the sink nearby, I kept my eyes on hers as I turned the water off. "Honey, why are you up?"

She shrugged as she placed her hands in her lap. "I heard the door open, so I wanted to investigate the parameter, _explore_ what I was dealing with."

Lowering my head, I grinned as I picked up the sponge and poured some dish washing soap on top of it. "While your _detective_ ways are all good and appreciated, you should have woken up Bella. You know not to go around like that when you suspect that someone came into this apartment without Bella knowing."

"She told me that she wasn't feeling that good today," she whispered, causing me to turn my attention away from the plate that I was washing. "I didn't want to bother her."

"What do you mean, she wasn't feeling that good?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Is she getting sick?"

"I don't know," she replied, grabbing onto my bottle of water from the counter before she unscrewed the cap and took a sip. "She doesn't _look_ like she's getting sick. Maybe a little tired, but no runny nose or anything like that."

I nodded as I ran the plate that was in my hands underneath the water before placing it in the rack to dry. "Midget?"

"Talk to me."

And I _thanked_ my sister, because I'm sure that _she_ taught her _that_ shit.

"Where do you live?" I asked, keeping my eyes on her as I picked up one of the mugs from the sink before running the sponge over it. "I'm just curious, because you never mentioned it before."

"Here," she answered, scrunching her eyebrows at me as she placed my bottle of water back down against the counter. "This is home."

After placing the mug back down into the sink, I turned off the water and raised an eyebrow at her as I picked up a towel that was nearby and dried my hands off. "_Here_?"

"Mmhmm."

Well, _that's_ fucking _weird_.

Did she run away from home or some shit?

Because I'm pretty sure that Bella wasn't into _kidnapping_ kids, now a days, _right_?

"But what about your parents?" I questioned, throwing the towel against the counter while I pulled up a stool that was by the table before placing it near her and taking a seat. "I'm sure that they're worried about you, yeah? I mean, who wouldn't be, you're _Lilly_."

She lowered her head as she shook it slowly. "My daddy is in my heart," she whispered, her voice _strong_ as she placed one of her hands over that area and tapped it, "and my mommy is…_sick_."

Christ.

Kudos to me, yeah?

Shaking my head, I lifted one of my hands from my lap and placed my fingers underneath her chin before lifting her face slightly, because I really didn't like her _avoidance_. "I'm sorry Babe, I didn't know."

And I _didn't_.

Because Bella _enjoyed_ hiding certain shit from me.

She shook her head as she brushed my hand away and jumped off of the counter. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to be okay, because Bella said that she would make _sure_ of it."

And _that_ statement hit the spot.

Because _now_, I _knew_ what James was hanging over Bella's head.

_How_ didn't I not think of this shit before?

Of fucking _course_, he would threaten her with Lilly, because he was _that_ goddamn sick.

"Come on, slave of mine," she whispered as she giggled, breaking me out of my thoughts as she grabbed onto my hand, "tuck me in, _Edward_. I'm tired. God."

Grinning at her _bark_, I nodded as I stood up from the stool and slid it back underneath the table. Looking down at her, I raised an eyebrow at her frustrated _huff_. "Fine, alright. Lead the way, master of mine."

"Good man," she replied, nodding in some satisfied way as she pulled me towards the kitchen door. "Your mother taught you right."

_Women_, yeah?

Unreal.

* * *

After tucking the midget in, and of course, putting _Titanic_ on, I walked into Bella's room and quietly shut the door behind me, leaving it somewhat open in case Piggy decided to ditch the movie and investigate again.

After pulling off my shirt, jeans and sneaks, I walked over to the bed and bent down slightly. I grinned as I used one of my hands to move her hair off of her face while my other hand ran it's fingers over her open palm. "Bae?"

"Look at all of the squirrels," she mumbled sleepily, closing her hand over my fingers before lifting it and using my knuckles to wipe away the _non-existent_ drool at the side of her mouth as her eyes remained shut, "running across the field. So pretty."

I pursed my lips as she placed our joined hands underneath her cheek that was laying against her pillow. Moving my hand that was behind her head down to the side of her neck, I leaned in slightly and kept my voice low, hoping like all hell that she would play along and not wake up and kick my ass. "How pretty are they?"

"Look at her tan, that stupid bitch. Go kill yourself. Hand me my cape."

Placing my forehead against her sheet covered shoulder, I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat.

Because how the fuck did her dream go from _pretty squirrels_ to a _stupid bitch's tan_ in a matter of a couple of seconds?

And really, _what_ was she going to do with a _cape_?

This chick, right?

"Edward?"

Lifting my head from her shoulder, I met her peaceful eyes with a lazy grin as I kept my hand against her neck and ran my thumb along her jaw. "Hey baby."

"Since _when_ are you calling me _baby_?" she whispered, matching my grin with her own as she reached out and placed her hand over the front of my neck and closed her eyes again.

Leaning towards her, I pressed my lips against hers softly, ignoring her question because it's been too goddamn long since I kissed that mouth of hers, and I missed it's _smoothness_.

Yeah, so she has me wrapped around her finger, but _fuck_ it, right?

There's nowhere else that I'd rather be, anyway.

I laughed quietly as she groaned and pulled me back to her face when I went to lean away, moving her hand from the front of my neck to the back, where her fingers wrapped themselves against my hair. "Don't be cheap," she complained before her lips pressed against mine.

Grinning against her _eager_ lips, I shook my hand out of hers before placing it over her cheek, supporting her head as I deepened the kiss some while she wrapped her fingers over my wrist, more than willing to meet me halfway.

"You taste like beer and cigarettes," she whispered against my lips before leaning back slightly. Her hand left the back of my neck and went to my bicep before she leaned in slightly and pressed her nose against my shoulder. "Smell like it too."

"You want me to take a shower, real quick?" I whispered, pressing my lips against the side of her neck, letting my hand leave the other side before it traveled down to her hip.

She nodded as she leaned back and placed her head against her pillow again while running her hand through my hair. "I want your side of the bed to smell like _your_ side of the bed."

I rolled my eyes at her as I stood up and gave her ass a solid smack, simply because I couldn't _resist_ the shit. Laughing at her expression of _pissed the fuck off_ when I leaned back quickly and dodged her hand as it shot out towards my junk, I started walking towards her bathroom. "I'll be back, killer."

"I'll show you _killer_," she mumbled, closing her eyes again as she gave me the finger.

* * *

"No, no, _no_. Where is he? _Give_ him _back_ to me!"

My eyes snapped open at her _cry_ as I lifted my head off of the pillow that it was laying against. Looking down at her, I ran my hand that wasn't against her hip down my face, trying to wake the fuck up.

"I didn't…I didn't mean it, _please_."

Moving my hand up to her shoulder, I lowered the blanket away from her body before shaking her gently, my eyes confused because she was _drenched_ in sweat.

"Wake up, Bae. You're having a nightm—"

My words died down as a small moan left her _trembling_ lips, her hands beside her hips as she turned onto her back and clutched the sheets underneath her, her knuckles _white_. "My fault, I didn't _mean_…"

I called her name, my voice _louder_ than before as I sat up on my knees and placed one hand against the sheets by her other hip and used my other hand to run it over her slick skin. "Wake up."

Her hand clutched my arm that was by her hip as she _gasped_.

The sound, _scary_ as all hell.

Before her breathing just…_stopped_.

My eyes went to her chest as I narrowed my eyes at _it._ "_Bella_, fucking _breathe_," I whispered angrily, moving my hand from her cheek down to her chin before I shook her head back and forth. "Bella."

Nothing.

I gritted my teeth as my fingers against her chin tightened before letting go of the skin there. Moving my hand down to the side of her neck, I groaned as I felt her _faint_ pulse. "Stop."

"I ca—"

I cursed as her hands went to her chest at the same time that she started pulling on her shirt, _frantically_. Placing my hands underneath her arms, I quickly lifted her upper body from the bed before pushing her up against the headboard. "Wake up, right now!"

I was _losing_ my _shit_, because this was the _third_ time in these past two weeks that this kind of thing happened, man. Two out of the three times, she ended up passing the fuck out, and I _hated_ that shit.

So, I slapped her.

Of course, I didn't use _all_ of my strength, you douches.

I used just _enough_, because I knew what she could _handle_.

And trust me, she can handle _a lot_ worse.

Her eyes snapped open as her hands moved from her chest over to mine and she inhaled, _deeply_, letting her forehead drop onto my shoulder while she regained her breathing.

"Fuck Bae," I exhaled, moving the one hand that was underneath her arm over her shoulder before placing it against the headboard behind her. Pushing her chest away from mine slightly, I placed my other hand against her cheek as I ran my fingers over the welt that I knew would form. "You scared the shit out of me, _again_."

"I'm _sorry_," she whispered, shaking her head as she lowered her gaze down to our laps. "I didn't mean to wake you u—"

"Stop," I whispered, interrupting the _unnecessary_ apology that left her lips as I lifted her chin and placed my hand against her jaw. "These nightmares that you're having are becoming more frequent, and it's irking me."

Her eyes closed, her expression _defeated_ as the tears that she was holding back _escaped_, and ran down her cheeks before reaching my fingers that were against the skin of her jaw. Placing her hands against the back of my neck, her fingers _clung_ to me as she kept repeating the word "Please" over and over again.

Shaking my head, I moved my hand down to the front of her neck and gently pushed her head away from mine, letting the back of her head hit the headboard behind her lightly. "I don't know what's going through your _mind_, Bella. What are you _pleading_ for, baby?"

"Don't…leave me. _Please_, don't le—"

I interrupted her mumble as I moved my hand from the headboard and placed it over her mouth. Looking into her wet eyes, I shook my head at her as I scrunched my eyebrows. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'm here until _you_ tell me to leave."

Wrapping her fingers around my wrist, she lowered my hand from her mouth as she kept her eyes on mine. "I know that I'm a mess," she whispered, her voice _lost_. "But I _need_ you, Edward. And God, you don't even know how much I _hate_ that, but I'm so _sick_ of denying it, I don't…I don't _want_ to deny it anymore."

"You _have_ me, Bella."

Lowering her head, she shook it as she brought her hands in between us and started messing around with the fabric of my boxers. "You don't _have_ to say that, Edward. I would _understand_ if you decided that maybe, you just…_couldn't_, or didn't _want_ to do it, anymore. It's not a _big_ deal and there has been other people in my life who didn't know what to do with me and just _left_, so it's nothing n—"

I snorted at her mumbled speech—that she was _seriously_ trying to make sense out of—as I lifted her face up to mine by placing my hands against her cheeks. Running my thumbs underneath her eyes, I rolled my eyes at her as I wiped away the tears that fell from them. "_Jesus_ _Christ_, Bella. Just take whatever I say to you to heart and _shut up_."

She laughed _slash_ cried as she placed her forehead against my chin and wrapped her fingers around my wrists. "I'm…_exhausted_."

"After _that_ little speech that you just gave me," I whispered against her hair, pursing my lips as I closed my eyes, "I would be _too_."

"Shut up," she mumbled, keeping her forehead against my chin as she removed her hands from around my wrists before placing her arms over my shoulders. "_Ewe_."

"What's _ewe_, princess?"

She groaned as she lifted her forehead from my chin and narrowed her eyes at my amused ones. "Don't call me that, Edward." Lowering her gaze, she grimaced and made a gagging sound as she pulled on her shirt. "I'm all…disgusting and _sweaty_. Get off of me, _pronto_."

I grinned as I wrapped my fingers against the top of the headboard that was behind her and used that to scoot myself closer to her.

"Edward, get _off_ of me!" she grunted against my chest, lifting her arms as she tried to pry my hands off of the wood behind her, only making me snort at her attempts. "I probably smell like _death_!"

I shook my head as I lowered my arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her _even_ closer to me as I lowered my head and ran my nose against her neck, smirking at her growl of "_Gross_."

She smelled _fuck awesome_ to me, so her protests against the matter, were obviously _ignored_…

_Until_, she decided to pull on my goddamn hair.

"Uh, _owe_."

"Get your _bony_ ass _off_ of me, Cullen."

"Let go of my hair, _Swan_."

Did she let go?

_No_.

Did she pull _harder?_

Yes.

I growled her name as my hands left her waist and went over my head before wrapping themselves against her _tugging_ wrists. "Quit."

"Get off of me," she whispered angrily, punctuating _each_ word with a _bite_ to my shoulder, causing me to grit my teeth. "_Then_ I'll let go."

I rolled my eyes at her _guidelines_ as my fingers left her wrists. Placing my hands against the sheets by her legs behind me, I raised an eyebrow at her _chest, _seeing as to how I couldn't really _lift_ my head.

_Which_ by the way, was _A Okay_ with me.

_Just_ letting you motherfuckers know.

"Fine, let go."

"Lift your ass," she replied, her voice _amused_.

"Bella, _how_ am I supposed to get off of you _while_ your fingers are still wrapped around my hair?"

"On the count of four."

My eyebrow raised higher. "Why _four_? Why not _three_?"

"Four."

I rolled my eyes as I whispered "Fucking _three_."

"Two," she _growled_, quickly letting go of my hair before placing her hands against my chest and _holding_ her breath, using _all_ of her strength to push me off of her lap.

I hissed a couple of curse words as my back hit the floor.

What the _hell_, man?

She decided to push me off of the _bed_ instead of pushing me towards the empty spot that was obviously _unoccupied_?

"Christ!"

"One," she snorted, grinning like a _motherfucker_ as she _hopped_ off of the end of the bed and met my glare.

"My fucking _back_, Bae."

She pursed her lips as she lifted her hand and gave me the finger before walking over towards the bathroom. "Grow a pair, Edward."

"Shows my ass for teaching you that move," I grunted, lifting one of my hands up from the floor before running it down my face.

Looking over her shoulder when she reached the bathroom door, she shook her head at me as she pulled it open and stepped inside. "_You_ didn't teach me that, Cullen."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she winked at me before shutting the door behind her.

_Then_, I raised an eyebrow at _myself_.

Because _I_ sure as hell, _didn't_ teach her how to use all of her strength to push someone off from her like that.

* * *

**BPOV**

I growled at my reflection—_highly_ fucking _annoyed_—as I slammed my hands against the bathroom counter in front of me. "Fucking _shit_."

Rose pursed her lips, standing near the door as she lowered her head and dug into her makeup bag while looking around for her _retarded_ eye shadow. "Oh, _man_. This is going to be _fantastic_."

Facing the _flower_ that I was about to _rip_ the _roots_ out of, I narrowed my eyes at her—giving her the _'you're about to die' _look—as I placed my arms across my chest.

Sarah, who was _at the present time_ standing in between my _victim_ and I, laughed as she quickly moved behind me before taking a seat on top of the toilet.

_Smart_ chick.

I bet you she got _A's_ in school.

When you sense the need for an _evacuation_, people…

Evacu—_fucking_—ate.

Don't just _sit_ around and _watch_ the shit happen and then wonder why the hell you're missing an _extremity_.

That's some _dumb_ shit, right?

"You know _what_?" I spat, _literally, _in her _face…_

Because, _you know_, she needed a goddamn _shower_…

Even though, _whatever_, she just took one.

_Besides_ the point.

She grimaced as she backed away from me slightly…

Like my spit was _that_ disgusting…

Oh, _please_.

I glared at her as I took a step towards her, causing her to return my glare with one of her own as she mimicked my position and placed her arms across her chest.

_Oh_.

Did she _want_ me to bring it?

Because I had no goddamn _dilemma_ in bringing it, _alright_!

"I really, CERTAINLY, do not _appreciate_ your _lame—O _jokes, ROSALIE! Since the _moment_ that your stupid _eye shadow—less_ eyes met the bruise on my face, your mouth has been non—_goddamn_—stop, spilling these stupid _remarks_ that in _reality_, aren't helping my _precious_ state of mind right now, and honest to GOD, I am about to _SNAP _your fucking long _short_ beautiful _ugly_ looking_ NECK!" _

…

And after _that_ little _spiel_, I _cleverly_ decided that I needed to seriously _re_-evaluate my past doctor appointments as a little kiddo.

When I was like…all _cute_, and amazing.

_But_, aside from _that_…

_Did_ I have an airway issue?

Because right now, I sure felt…_asthmatic_.

"How _precious_ is your state of mind, again?" she asked, the corner of her mouth lifting as she placed her hands against her hips while cocking her head to the side.

Okay, _relax_ Bella, no need to be _dramatic_.

One _point_ three seconds later, I growled as I lifted my hands from my chest and _positioned_ them against Rose's neck, more than _geared up_ to _choke_ a bitch, but _Alice's_ voice coming from the living room interrupted me, _mid—strangle_.

"I got valium!"

Rose _smirked_ a little smirk as she _let_ her hands fall from around my wrists. 'Fantastic,' she mouthed, winking at me.

Sarah snorted behind me before she used both of her hands to slap the _existence_ out of my ass. "Oh, now _this_ shit, I'll gladly _pay_ to see."

And _I_, oh motherfuckers of mine, _gritted_ the goddamn _enamel_ out of my teeth as I lowered my hands from around Rose's neck and placed them against my hips.

As Pixie's voice got stronger, telling me she was heading for the bathroom that we were in, I lowered my gaze to the floor, not at _all_ anticipating her dramatics.

"You need to lower your voice _crazy_ girl, because I _definitely_ heard it as I was walking through the hallway of your apartment. You _obviously_ need to be _medicated_, and as it just so happens, I didn't previously date a pharmacist for nothing, Bella BooOOOOOOH _shit_!"

I lifted my head and groaned when my eyes met her _alarmed_ ones as she _shoved_ Rose out of her way, practically _throwing_ the bitch into the tub. "It's not as bad as it _looks_, Alice."

"Give me your face!" she screeched, _ignoring_ me, causing Rose to _clap_ her hands _excitingly_ and Sarah to _giggle_…

Like, some _stupid_ girl.

Scratch the whole, _"A"_ thing.

I take it back, bitches.

Slapping her hands away from my face as she grabbed onto my chin and examined my eye, like some goddamn _opthamologist_, I hissed as I glared at her. "No, _Alice_, just _calm_ the hell dow—"

"Oh _God!_" she whispered _frantically_, interrupting me as she bent down slightly and turned her purse upside down, letting all of it's contents fall onto the floor beneath us. "Oh God, oh God, oh _fucking_ God! Help us, _Christ_!"

See what I mean about _this_ chick and her _dramatics_?

Christ.

It's like…

Did she _really_ think that _I_ was the one who needed the valium?

Judging from _her_ over—_apprehensive_ ass, _that_ was a negative.

In _my_ opinion, anyway.

Placing my arms across my chest, I looked down at her and rolled my eyes. "What are you _doing_, Alice? Your prayers to Jesus are _absolutely_ not needed right now."

Looking up at me, she pointed at the bruise by my eye as she narrowed her eyes at _it_ and stopped her movements. "Did that son of a bitch Michael Murphy do that to you, Bella Swan? You can tell me the truth, honey, it's not your fault."

Michael Murphy and Bella Swan, _though?_

And why did I, _all of a sudden_, feel like I was getting _interviewed_ by a detective who dealt with homicides, in an episode of the _First 48_?

"Murphy and I were _just_ fucking around," I explained, slapping her hand away from my thigh as she ran her palm over my jeans, in some _'I'm here for you'_ sort of way. "It doesn't even hurt, so _stop_."

Turning her attention back to the floor, she started throwing _useless_ shit over her shoulder before she _yelped_ as she found what she was _obviously_ looking for.

Standing up, she brought her _cell phone_ with her and flipped it open as she faced me. "I need to get in touch with the funeral home, as soon as fucking _possible_. This is an emergency!"

I looked at her in _disbelief_ as I snatched her cell phone away from her hands and placed it behind my back. "What are you talking about, the _funeral_ home?"

"She might be right B," Sarah whispered, her voice _pleased_ as she stood up from the toilet before walking up to my side. "Edward's going to find out about this shit _tonight_, and Mike's _dead_, for sure."

I rolled my eyes at her before looking over at Rose and holding one of my hands out to her. "I just need some makeup to cover the shit up, so give it here."

"I don't share my makeup," she replied, shaking her head at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I placed my hands against my hips. "Oh, come on, dude. Give me your goddamn cover up."

"Pimples."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't _have_ any fucking pimples, you twerp."

She shook her head at me as she pushed the bathroom door open with her back and stepped out. "Nope."

Turning my attention to Sarah, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry B, no can do," she whispered as she pushed me away from the mirror that I was standing in front of. Shaking her head, she slid some lip gloss over her lips. "I want _no_ involvement in this."

"What the hell, man?"

Looking over her shoulder, she shrugged. "Look, I'm all about Mike teaching you how to fight Bella, but after Edward finds out about this, I don't want him to be pissed off at me, so I'm staying out of it."

"Oh my fucking Christ, you bitches!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air, "somebody better give me some goddamn ma—"

"Here."

Looking over at Pix as she held out her makeup bag, I grinned at her interruption. "Thank you, _lover_."

"Don't thank me _yet_, hookah," she replied, rolling her eyes at me.

* * *

Looking over at Alice as we stood in line for the club that we were meeting everybody at, I gritted my teeth. "Pix, fucking _relax_, you're going to have an aneurism."

"He _knows_ that you don't wear any makeup Bella Boo," she replied, throwing her hands up in the air before pointing at me. "And now _look_ at you! All dolled up, and _structured!_"

"She's just wearing a _little_ cover up Pixie Bitch," Rose whispered from next to her as she shrugged, "that obviously isn't concealing _much_, mind you."

I rolled my eyes at her as I adjusted my boobs, which by the way, looked _fantabulous_…

Only because I was _so_ hoping that they would act as a _distraction_…

_Just_ in case.

You know, thinking out of the box.

"It's concealing enough _Rosalie_," I whispered angrily, narrowing my eyes at the bitch as I placed my arms around my waist. "You just see the shit because you _know_ that it's there."

"B, I always thought that you were a smart girl."

Turning my attention to Sarah, who was standing next to me as she smoked a cigarette, I gave her a small grin. "Thanks girl."

"The _key_ motherfucking word being _thought_," she clarified, giving me a smile as she exhaled her smoke.

I huffed as I lifted my arms slightly and placed them across my chest.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she took another long drag before she lifted the hand that held her cigarette over her shoulder, handing her smoke off to Rose. "No lie B, you're fucking _dumb_ if you really think that he's _not_ going to notice."

"He won't," I argued, taking the cigarette from Rose as she held it over my shoulder from behind me. "It's dark in there anyway."

"Pix is right," she stated as I took a small drag of the nicotine. "You _never_ wear any makeup, and if I remember correctly, the kid once told me that he _liked_ that shit about you."

I shrugged as I let the cigarette fall onto the ground before placing my foot over it and putting it out. "Well, I want to look pretty for him."

Rose snorted from behind me, making us all look at her as she bent down slightly and placed her hands over her knees while laughing up a goddamn _storm_. "Oh God! I think that I just peed a little bit, _stop_!"

"Well maybe your _incontinence_ problems are because the doctor slash _janitor_ that delivered little man didn't do such a great job of stitching your _vag_ back together!" I hissed, glaring at her.

"_Excuse_ me?" she spat, her eyes _murderous_ as she straitened herself up and placed one of her hands over her _jukebox_. "What did you j—"

"ID's."

I winked at her before I turned my attention to the bouncer that was in front of me. Nodding at him as I handed my ID over, I pointed to Rose. "Her vagina hang like sleeve of a wizard."

_And_ she kicked my ass.

No, _really_.

She _lifted_ her leg and used the bottom of her foot to _kick_ my _ass_.

Which caused _my_ lower body to connect with the _bouncers_ lower…

Throw up in my mouth.

"You _pig_!" I spat, glaring at the smile that appeared on his face as I pushed myself away from him and stumbled into Pix. "I'm a cop!"

"Wouldn't that make _you_ the pig then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damn.

_That_ was good.

No, really, _kudos_ to you brother.

_I_ simply held up my hand as I lowered my head.

And _he_ high fived it. "Go on in, ladies."

As soon as we walked in, I cringed at the bass that _exploded_ from the speakers. "Christ," I mumbled, looking around at the bodies on the dance floor that were basically having sex with _clothes_ on.

"Let's go find our men," Pix shouted over the music, pointing towards the back of the club. "They should be over there."

I nodded. "Just _don't_ forget bitches, you guys are the only ones that know about Cullen and I, so lets keep it that way."

Alice rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto Sarah's hand, who in return grabbed onto Rose's hand. Rose gave my lips a quick kiss as she gripped the _shit_ out of my hand, making me laugh _slash_ groan before I _dug_ my nails into her palm.

As Pixie was leading the way through the _hump happy _crowd towards the back, my steps faltered _some_ as I felt _fingers_ running themselves along the back waistband of my jeans before they found _their_ spot against my hips.

And I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know whose_ hands_ they belonged to, because I knew _his_ grip like no ones business.

I grinned, lowering my gaze to my feet as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist while we continued following the girls that were in front of us. After he placed his chin against my shoulder, I lifted the hand that wasn't holding onto Rose's hand and ran my fingers through his _untamed_ hair behind me.

He lowered the hoodie that was covering my hair by _nudging_ on the fabric with his nose. I closed my eyes at the _feeling_ of his chest against my back, the strong _thump_ of his heart beat making me dizzy as his lips met my ear. "Let go."

Rose looked over her shoulder and grinned as I gave her hand a small tug, silently letting her know that I would meet up with her later. She nodded as her hand left mine while she continued following the girls.

I went to turn around, but his arms around my waist _tightened_, preventing me from doing so as he gently pushed me though the crowd, leading us towards the other side of the club. "Edward, can I at least see your _face_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I placed my hands over his.

He shook his head as I felt _that_ smirk of his against my neck. "No, that shit is too tempting."

"Too tempting? I don't unders—"

"If I see that _mouth_ of yours," he clarified, interrupting me as he placed our joined hands inside the pockets of my hoodie, "then I'm only going to want to kiss it."

"Okay?"

He shook his head as we reached the bar. "Your _brother_ is here, and under the influence. No thanks, I'm good."

"Under the influence?"

"With alcohol, Bae, _alcohol_."

I nodded as we _passed_ the bar. "_Where_ are we going, dude?"

"Somewhere else."

"_Where_ else?"

"Shut up," he replied, _not_ answering my question.

I scrunched my eyebrows together as he pushed us through an empty and poorly lit hallway that led to another room of the club that was known for playing rap music. As he led us towards the end of said hallway, I grinned slightly, hearing the echoes of _'Slow Motion' _by Juvenile playing through the thin walls.

As soon as we reached _his_ destination, he lifted his hands from my pockets and placed one along the front of my neck while the other one went to the back and moved my hair off of my shoulder, allowing his mouth to gain more access across my skin…

But of course, enough is _enough_, right?

I smirked as I turned around and started taking a couple of steps backwards, causing him in return to narrow his eyes at my _smirk_ as he took a couple of steps forwards. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You're boring me," I answered with a shrug as my back hit the wall.

He grinned when he reached me. Placing his hands against the wall by my shoulders, he raised an eyebrow at me as he _trapped_ me in. "I _bore_ you, Bae?"

I nodded, giving him a _pout_ as I raised my gaze from his mouth and met his green eyes. Tucking my fingers underneath the waistband of his jeans, I cocked my head to the side slightly. "So bored."

My eyes _watched_ his mouth as his tongue peaked out _faintly_, wetting those lips of his before he lowered his head and pushed my forehead with his own, making the top of my head touch the wall behind me.

"Well, if _that's_ the case, I _obviously_ need to fix that, yeah?"

I nodded as my fingers stayed where they were against his waistband, the skin against my knuckles, I wanted to _bite_. Tilting my head slightly, my forehead left his while I stood on my tippy toes and breathed against the side of his mouth. "Fix _it_."

He grinned against my bottom lip as his hands left the wall behind me and went to the sides of my neck. "No worries, I plan o—"

"_Christ_ Edward!" I whispered angrily, interrupting him as I pulled his lower body towards mine and moved my face _away_ from his. "You're taking too goddamn lo—"

Lips.

Goddamn _amazing_, I'm _telling_ you, man.

They were _so_ amazing, that I _bet_ you bitches that _if_ I decided to bottle the _shits_ up and place them on the selves of any goddamn given store…

I could make _killer_ money.

But _honestly_?

Am I willing to sell _them_, to someone _else_?

Fuck _no_.

My hands left his waistband as he pressed his chest against mine and traveled to his back, where my fingernails gained purchase against his skin after I placed them underneath his shirt as we continued moving our closed mouths against one another.

In _tune_, and so fucking _good_.

As soon as my lips opened slightly, his _followed_, and our tongues _combined_…

Felt so _right_, man.

I never…wanted to leave _this_ spot.

_Ever_.

His tongue _softly_ rolled against mine as one of his hands _slowly_ left my neck and traveled down to the top of my hoodie where his fingers found my zipper. Grabbing onto _it_, he started pulling it down while his tongue started _teasing_ my lips, causing a groan of his _name_ to escape my throat as I let the back of my head hit the wall behind me.

After my hoodie was _unzipped_, his hand that performed the act went to the waistband of my jeans before his fingers tucked themselves underneath the material. Placing his lips against the side of my mouth, he shook his head slightly as his chest pressed against mine, _more_, causing my breath to _stutter_ as his lower half came into contact with my lower abdomen.

"I don't think that you _fully_ understand what you _do_ to me, Bae."

I grinned as I moved my hands to the front of his body and wrapped my fingers around the fabric that covered his chest. Pushing _his_ upper body back slightly, I kept _my_ upper body against the wall and rolled my hips against him _slowly_, causing a _mouth-watering_ growl to escape his lips as he kept his eyes on mine. "I think I _do_, Edward."

Placing his chest against mine again, he joined my _hip rolling_ with his own as his hands _crashed_ themselves against the wall behind me and his lips pressed themselves against mine, all _aggressive_—like and so goddamn _wonderful_.

To anyone who _passed_ by, it simply looked like we were _dancing_.

But the funny thing about _that_ is that I couldn't even tell you _what_ song was playing, or if _any_ song was playing for that matter.

Because my attention was on _him_…completely.

Moving my hands up to his face, I extended my neck slightly, letting my lips leave his for a _little_ so that I could _catch_ my breath. Letting my head rest against the wall, I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at the _curse_ word that I heard leave Edward's mouth.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Lifting my head again, I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion when _my_ eyes met his hair and _his_ eyes met my…

Oh.

The whole _cleavage_ thing.

Right.

I laughed quietly—seeing as to how he was seriously just _staring_ at the shit—as I kept my eyes on him and _pushed_ him away…

You know, with my _chest_.

Which, by the way, caused his _down below?_

To become more _prominent_.

Nice.

Placing one of my hands underneath his _uptight_ jaw while positioning my other arm over his shoulder, I lifted his face slowly and raised an eyebrow at him as his _eyes_ remained on my tits. "Do you _like_ it?"

He rolled his eyes at my question as his hands left my hips and went to the wall behind me. "You're retarded."

I narrowed my eyes at him as his arms remained _strong_ beside my shoulders and _un—tuggable_. "Hey, put your hands back to where they _were_, I liked them _there_."

He shook his head as he looked at me in some _serious_ way. "I don't trust my hands right now, so they're staying against this goddamn wall."

I snorted as I pushed myself off of the wall and gave his lips a chaste kiss before running my hands through his _lovely_ hair. "_Control_ yourself, you pervert."

His hands left the wall a _second_ after my statement before he grabbed onto my face and tilted it slightly. I raised an eyebrow at him as my hands left his hair and went to his wrists while his eyes ran over my face, his brows scrunched together.

"You're wearing makeup?"

Crap—o.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I pushed his hands off of my face. "No."

"_Really_ Bae?" he whispered, his voice tense as he shook his hands out of my grip before placing his arms across his chest. "You're really trying _that_ shit with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I argued, rolling my eyes at him as I went to step away, but he grabbed onto my arm with one of his hands and placed me back against the wall. Meeting his _glare _with one of my own, I gritted my teeth. "What is your _problem_?"

He answered me by lifting the one hand that wasn't around my arm up to his mouth before he ran his _thumb_ against his tongue.

Which, _alright_, fucked me up with the whole _attention_ thing, because…

You _know_.

His _thumb_ and _tongue_, all in _one_?

Nice, right?

My attention snapped back as I felt him run his wet _digit_ across my cheek bone, causing me to slap his hand away from my face as I looked up at him in some kind of _'are you fucking crazy'_ way.

And then he lifted his hand and _looked_ at his thumb…

Which probably held half my _face_, goddamnit.

And I kind of…_shit_ myself, so to speak.

_Internally_, of course.

I lowered my head as I closed my eyes and placed my hoodie over my hair, really not in the mood for his _smugness_. Feeling his hands lay against my neck and his thumbs against my jaw, I kept my head lowered as I opened my eyes and stared at my _chucks_ by his _sneaks_.

"You never wear makeup," he _stated_, the expression against his face _void_ of any arrogance as he lifted my chin with his thumbs and met my eyes.

Placing my fingers around his wrists, I took Rose's words from earlier, hating the fact that I _had_ to lie to him. "Pimples."

He raised an eyebrow at me as he laughed softly. "Bae, you don't _have_ any pimples, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I do."

Cocking his head slightly, his eyes ran over my face. "Where?"

I rolled my eyes at his examination as I let go of one of his wrists and pointed to my lips. "Right here. Pop it."

He grinned as he kept his eyes open and lowered his head slightly before giving me a peck.

A _peck_, goddamn it.

Come on, man!

I was _sooo_ looking for more.

"Can I ask you something, Bae?"

I raised an eyebrow at him while I nodded and placed my arms across my chest. "Of course, go ahead."

"Why did you lie to me about Lilly?"

Cocking my head to the side slightly, I kept my eyes on his _calm_ ones while I tried to _steal_ some of their power. "Uh, what?"

"You _lied_ to me. About Lilly."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to figure out _how_ in the _hell_ he found that shit out. "I don't even know what you're talking about right now."

Letting go of my neck, he moved his hands back to their spot against the wall behind me, probably knowing that I was about to make a _run_ for it as he scrunched his _own_ eyebrows at me. "And how many times have you met up with James since he called you _two_ weeks ago?"

"Uh what?"

"I thought that I was supposed to be your _partner_," he whispered _evenly, _the expression across his face a total _opposite_ as his hands slid down the wall slightly before stopping at my waist.

Looking over his shoulder, I gritted my teeth as I shrugged, all the while _avoiding_ his eyes. "I don't even _know_ what you're talking about right now."

"I'm _sure_ that you don't," he replied, pushing his hands off of the wall behind me before placing his arms across his chest.

Looking up at him, I lowered my arms from my chest before I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie. "I want to dance."

"You know what _I_ want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he cocked his head to the side.

"_Me_?" I asked, trying to lighten up the goddamn _nerve-racking_ atmosphere that surrounded us as I imitated his position in front of me.

"I want to know _who_ the fuck put that bruise on the side of your eye."

Taking my hands out of my pockets, I held onto the bottom hem of my hoodie with one hand and used the other one to _zip_ it up as I lowered my head. "What eye?"

Taking a hold of my chin with one hand, he lifted my face up to his—in some _impatient_ way—as his fingers from his other hand pressed themselves against the skin over my right eye. "_This_ one."

"Fucking _owe_," I hissed, placing my hands against his chest before pushing him away from me. "Take it the hell _easy_, Edward!"

He grinned, in a _not_ so friendly way as he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jeans behind him. "Oh shit Bella, I'm _sorry_," he whispered, his tone not at all _apologetic_, "did that hurt?"

"Well it didn't fucking feel _amazing_," I spat, glaring at him.

"_Good_," he spat back, returning my glare with one of his own as his hands left his pockets and flew up in the air. "Tell me who did it."

"No one!" I whispered angrily as I looked over his shoulder, with hope that one of my girls will decide to come and check on us soon, since it's been a good goddamn _while_ now. "God, will you just d—"

"WHO?" he shouted, interrupting me with the tone of his voice as it rocked my goddamn _world_ off of it's _axis_.

As my eyes met his _beyond_ livid ones, I ran one of my hands down my face while I tried to think of _what_ the hell to say to this kid. _Christ_…

Because _all of a sudden_, this shit really _hit_ me and right now?

I had _no doubt_ in my mind that Edward could _seriously_ hurt Mike.

Because of _my_ selfish ways.

_And_ I was _not_ okay with _that_.

"_Please_," he whispered, his voice _raw, _my thoughts _interrupted_ as I met his eyes again for a second. Shaking his head slightly, he lowered his gaze down onto the floor. "Please don't do this to me, Bella."

And, I _couldn't_.

Because, shit, it was _him_.

I walked up to him slowly and grabbed onto his hand before turning him around and backing him up, letting his back hit the wall that I was previously standing against. "If I tell you Edward, you have to _promise_ me that you'll let me explain."

He nodded, scrunching his eyebrows slightly as I placed my hands against his arms, the reason being because I _anticipate_ his blowing up after this, and _hopefully_ my strength can _some what_ help with the shit.

At least until _explanations_ are given.

"Tell me," he whispered, his hands running over my hips softly.

Keeping my eyes on his, I shook my head slightly as if to say that it wasn't a big deal at the same time that I whispered "Mike."

And he _laughed_.

But, _uh_, ladies?

May—_the fuck_—day, dude.

I whispered his name softly, trying to _control_ my voice as I tightened my fingers around his tense arms while keeping his back against the wall. "Just hear me out. Let me _explain_, alr—"

His hands that were placed against my hips lifted me up quickly as he interrupted my _try_ and caused the grip that I had around his arms to falter. After turning us around, he _reversed_ our positions before he decided that it was cool to _slam_ me up against the wall…

During _un-sex_ time, at that.

"You're _actually_ going to try to _explain_ to me why Mike _thought_ that it was _okay_ to put his hands on you?" he growled, looking at me like _I_ was the one that was losing their mind. "Fuck out of here, Bella."

I groaned _slash_ growled his name, _already_ tired of this argument as I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him away from me slightly. "It's not even _like_ that, if you would just _listen_ to me for a goddamn _second_, like you _promised_ me that y—"

"Hey B."

Oh, _perfect_ goddamn timing, _man_. No _really_, fucking _brilliant_, dude.

By the way bitches, I'm being _sarcastic_, in case you were _uncertain_.

Because the _wall_ that was currently behind me?

_Definitely_ received a _punch_ by Edward before he turned around, in some _leisurely_ type of way and faced Mike, his shoulders like _brick_, his eyes no longer the light color that I loved.

Like, _what_ did the wall ever do to _him_, right?

Yeah, I _know_, fucking _re—group_, you _don't_ have to tell me twice.

I groaned as Edward started for Mike, who in return _grinned_ as he placed his arms across his chest and _stayed_ put.

Because _that_, I guess, is _what_ victims do in situations like these.

After pulling off the light jacket that Edward wore, he growled as he threw it against the floor. "Keep _grinning_, you motherfu—"

And I _jumped_.

Not for _joy_, you _idiots_.

But I jumped on Edward's back—like the goddamn _monkey_ that I was—as I interrupting his voice with my own. "_Stop_, right _now_!"

He ignored me as he grabbed onto Mikes _neck_ with one hand and slammed him up against the wall that was behind him. "You think that it's _cool_ to touch what's _mine_, you _stupid_ fuck?"

God! _This_ is how the shit _begins_?

Couldn't he start with something _easy_, like a high five or something?

_Shit_.

After wrapping my legs around Edward's waist, I growled as my eyes met the _grip_ that he had around the kid's neck. "_Let_ _go_, Edward!" I whispered angrily, placing my fingers over his as I _tried_ to pry them off of Mikes _reddened_ skin, "you're _hurting_ him! _Please_, let go!"

And he _did_.

_Thank_ the Lord.

I kept my eyes on Mikes _amused_ ones—looking at him like the _senseless_ fucker that he was—as I let my legs fall from Edwards waist. Wrapping my arms around his torso from behind, I started pulling him back slightly, away from Mike…

But then he _strait_ _up_, punched the kid, right on his goddamn _jaw_.

Solid.

Causing Mike to lift one of his hands slowly before running his fingers over that area as his _amused _eyes changed into _fed the fuck up_ eyes.

And _un—thank_ the Lord.

My eyes _widened_ because fuck it all if I can handle _two_ angry motherfuckers, at the _same_ time, right?

I tugged on the back of Edwards shirt, _trying_ to pull him away—seeing as to how my arms didn't help and maybe, just _maybe_, he _really_ _liked_ this shirt of his—but he just _stayed_ put as he placed his arms across his chest and continued to glare at Mike.

And then _two_ goddamn _seconds_ later, Mike _snapped_ as he pushed Edward, and I got the _fuck_ out of the way because lets face it…

My _makeuped_ face was too goddamn _pretty_, right?

After _throwing_ Edward onto the floor, Mike straddled my—amused, _retarded_, handsome, _unphased, _idiotic—man and just started…

_Swinging_.

So of course…

I _jumped_ on his ass, right?

Grabbing onto the kids hair with one hand as the other one went to the front of his neck, I pulled my hands back as I lowered my head and placed my lips against his ear before I yelled for him to get off of Edward. "Stop laughing Cullen," I hissed, my eyes locked on his as he grabbed onto Mikes wrists and slowed down the punches that he was receiving, "it's _not_ funny!"

Mike growled as he twisted his face slightly and turned his narrowed eyes from Edward to me. "Christ B, get away from my _ear_!"

"Get away from my man!" I growled back, _before_ I groaned as I caught up with _what_ I just said.

Because _now_, was not the time to let him know _that_ shit.

Next thing I know, Edward grabbed onto Mikes shoulders as he shook him _quickly_, causing _my_ ass to fall off of mikes back and land on the floor right next to them.

Then…

Mike and Edward, _both_, rolled over my ass—causing me to be like _'uh hello'_—before they got onto the opposite side, where Edward took over Mike's position and straddled his ass before he started swinging, _one_ hand after the goddamn _other_.

And for the _first_ time since I've known the kid…I was scared.

_Petrified_. Of Edward Cullen.

Because after only _four_ solid punches, those hands of his—that I honest to God, couldn't get _enough_ of—caused _a lot_ of harm.

So much _damage_, that the _only_ thing that I saw, was the _blood_ that was practically _drowning_ Mikes face…

As the kid _took_ it…

Or better yet, had _no_ choice _but_ to take it, because his _innocent_ hands that were against Edwards chest, _fell_…

Just, went _limp_.

And _that_ my friends, was what Sarah was talking about.

I couldn't even _whisper_, let alone yell…because my voice was _caught_.

Instead, I pushed myself away from them with my legs while my _frightened_ eyes remained on Edwards _lethal_ ones as he _continued_ the shit, to my goddamn _disbelief_.

"Cullen! STOP!"

Hearing her voice in the distance, my eyes left Edwards body before they met with Sarah's form as she came running down the darkened hallway before sliding down beside them.

Looking over at me, her eyes widened slightly before she looked over her shoulder, her eyes connecting with Jasper as he ran towards her, their mouths opening and closing, _words_ coming out…

But I couldn't hear _shit_.

I watched, _captured_ by their interaction, because she didn't _bother_ with trying to stop him by _grabbing_ onto his arms, or _jumping_ onto his back…

She didn't even need to _touch_ him.

Sarah whispered his name, her voice strong _yet_ weak as she lowered her body onto the floor and placed herself in between them. Laying over Mike's body, she stared up into Edwards eyes as her hands remained against the floor, her expression shining _total_ trust as his arm swung back, his fingers _tight_ in a fist.

"It's _me_ Edward. _Look_ at me, babe, not _him_."

My hand went over my mouth, my breathing _non existent_ as Blue Eyes stood behind Edward, just fucking _there_, not doing _anything_ while I saw that hand of his _descend_.

_But_ his punch was never _executed_…

Because his fist froze, _centimeters_ away from her face.

And Sarah closed her eyes and gave him a small _smile_ as she lifted one of her hands from the floor and placed it over his bloody knuckles before bringing it down to her stomach. "You're okay."

And I was just…_done_, because that kid was definitely _not_ okay.

"Bae."

I shook my head as I placed my hands against the floor and crawled over to where they were. Pushing _both_ of them off of Murphy, I avoided their eyes as I ran my hands up and down the kids face, my eyes stinging because the shit reminded me of how I found my _Pop_.

"Mike, _open_ your eyes, _get_ up, _lets_ go," I whispered angrily, my voice _shaking_ as I pulled his upper body off of the floor. "Lets go!"

"Bella, I'll he—"

"Get _off_ of me," I hissed, his _arms _around my waist _not at all welcomed _as I ran one of my bloody hands against my face, pissed off at the tears that were against my skin. "Fucking _now_ Edward, get off!"

His arms left me and I sat up slightly before placing Mikes arm over my shoulder so that I could help him stand. Straitening out my legs, his followed and I placed my one arm over his back while holding onto his hand with my other one as it hung from my shoulder. "You're coming to my apartment so I can clean you up because I'm sure that if Lisa sees you right now, it will scare the shit out of her."

"Thanks," he whispered, using his hand that I wasn't holding to push open the door that led out into the back parking lot. "I appreciate it."

"I'm so sorry, Mike."

He shook his head as we reached my truck. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault," he whispered, letting his arm fall from my shoulder as he looked down at me. "I'm good, I kind of expected the shit."

"It is my fault," I argued, opening the passenger side door as I looked up at him and groaned, running my hands down my face. "Fuck, that was just…_unreal_, I can't believe that it went down like that."

"I'm okay B," he whispered, taking a hold of my hands as I tugged on my hair slightly. "It's just _blood_, relax."

But it wasn't _just_ blood.

Not to _me_, anyway.

It reminded me too much of certain shit that I had _no_ desire to be reminded of.

Hurt, that I wanted to get _away_ from.

Lies, even if they were _inevitable_.

Pain, that I _still_ held.

Death, that was _irreversible_.

Love, that maybe was…

_Blind_.

And _guilt_, that was eating me _alive_.

I was losing _myself_…because of all of this _shit_.

And if I didn't have myself…_what_ the hell would that leave me with?

_Nothing_.

* * *

Yeah...

I suck for leaving it at that.

But I hope you guys enjoyed it =)

Until next time, hookahs.


	10. Book Two: Chapter Ten

I'mmmmmm backkkkkk =)

**Oh, after reading this chapter, please make sure to read my authors note at the bottom of the page =/**

And I'm sorry that this seems like it's too short...but I wanted to save this moment (you'll see) for its own chapter.

**Nenemaka**: No worries, I understand =) Glad you loved it though!

**Daisy**: Glad you love EPOV, it's hard! So I'm happy that it paid off =)

**Lookingformyedward**: Glad you loved it =)

**Fences**: Yep, me too =/ And B is a little hurt from the reaction that Sarah got and more will be explained in upcoming chapters.

**Aditi**: Where Edward and Bella stand will kind of be explained it this chap...but not really, lol. You'll get what I'm talking about at the end. Sarah just called him babe, as a friend, nothing more really. I didn't mean for it to sound like she did =/ Oh, and happy holidays to you too! Yes, shit did hit the fan, kind of! More shit will follow =) We'll seee, we'll seeeeee, i can't say too much =)

**Pattinsonsdiscostick**: We'll seeeeeeeee =) She tells him in this chapter about how Mike was training her. This is a B&E story, so no worries, I won't disappoint. There's just some drama that is sure to follow.

Angeline: Glad you thought it was amazing, doll =)

**Edwardsmyromeo**: hahah! Oh if you hated how I left it last chap, you're going to hate me after this one lol!

**Bkrumova**: Glad you loved it =) And there will be some sweating, trust me!

**Beary**: Glad you love it =)

**Awcacw**: Glad you loved it, chick =) And yes, Mike got knocked the fuck out lol.

**Trey**: Yessssssss...she is pissed. Let the games begin! Merry belated Xmas to you too lol!

**Beth**: Hookah, you'll find out soon lol!

**Arabian**: The beating will commence. Look out!

**Brandie**: Glad you loved the interaction bw Piggy and Edward =) The secrets will come, and shit will hit the fan, like no other =/ And yes, that fight was intense =) lol, well I hope you enjoyed the holidays =) And my break was definitely nice, thanks =)

**Lili**: Glad you loved it, hookah!

* * *

What in the…_Mother_ lovin' _Jesus_…just happened?

I sat up like a bitch whose been _zapped_ with electricity as I _smacked_ my palm against my mouth…

And then, of course, I _groaned_, because…uh, _owe_!

That shit _kind_ of hurt.

Lowering my hand back onto the couch, I raised my other one and placed it over my chest, trying to calm down my breathing as I looked around the living room, in some _frantic_ sort of way.

The lights definitely just…went _out_, without _any_ kind of _warning, _leaving my apartment in complete _darkness_.

And _that_ shit…only meant _one_ thing.

That death was quickly approaching me.

Don't look at me like _that_, motherfuckers…

It was the _only_ explanation that I could come up with.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I closed my eyes and lowered my head so that my chin rested against my collar bone. Placing my hoodie over my hair, I tried to calm the hell down and _think_.

What would a _rational_ person do at a time like this?

Yeah, no. Fuck _rationality_.

I was never really a _fan_ of the shit, anyway.

I opened my eyes—or at least, I _think_ that I did, seeing as to how it was pitch black in this _bitch_—and reached out towards my center table, my hands sliding across the wood as I tried to find my cell phone.

After finding it, I pumped my other fist up in the air in _triumph_ while I yelled "Aha, you little _mobile_ fucker!" and then _grimaced_.

I mean…

_Obviously_ I had to keep my voice _down_.

Seeing as to how there was a _killer_ out there and _shit_.

You dig?

Flipping my phone open with just enough force to _break_ it, my fingers ran across the three numbers that would serve as my _saving grace_ before pressing down on them and waiting for someone to answer.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Gripping onto my cell with numb—_fear bitten_—fingers, I pressed my lips against the speakerphone as I kept my ears open…

To anticipate for any _listeners_, who may be lurking throughout my _parameters_, with a _knife_ ready, to either a) decapitate me or b) slice my Achilles tendon, clear the fuck_through_.

Oh, _God_.

My Achilles tendon.

The _worst!_

The call taker on the other end of the line repeated her question, her voice breaking me out of my thoughts before I blurted out "The lights are _nonexistent_. Send the troops, full force. Urgent situation. _Death_. Killer. Achilles tendon."

Silence.

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I lifted my hand, placing it in front of my face as I looked at the screen, making sure that whoever this chick was on the other end didn't decide to just hang up on me.

_Christ_. Hello. Death cry. _Me_.

This was NOT the time to remain silent.

Seeing that the _bitch_ were still on, I placed my cell over my ear and pressed my mouth against the speakerphone, YET AGAIN.

"Uh_ hello!"_ I whispered angrily, my eyes narrowed as I tried to make her understand the _seriousness_ of this _serious_ goddamn situation. "Did you hear me, you 911 call taker of _uselessness_?"

"Ma'am, _what_ exactly is your emergency?"

I gritted my teeth as I made a fist with my other hand and _punched_ the _shit_ out of my _thigh_—because maybe _it_ too was a suspect, _who_ the fuck _knows_.

All _I_ know, is that someone or _something_ is going down!

I am _not_ playing around with this shit!

"Lady, un—wax your ears! I _SAID_ that the lights are out, send the fucking troops! Pronto! Andale, Andale! Arriba, Arriba!"

She _huffed_ on the other end of the line, which only made my anger grow by the _millisecond_. "Ma'a—"

I growled, interrupting her _calmness_. "If you _Ma'am_ me one more time, I'll _hop_ through this receiver like a _bunny rabbit_ on crack and attack your _carrot_ ass. Round the troops lady! Now!"

"Okay _Miss_, I don't even _know_ what that _means_, but I don't see any emergency in the lights going out."

And then she…

_Popped_ her gum.

Oh, Jesus!

I'm fucking _dead_.

_This_ is how it's going to end for me, isn't it?

"Can you give me your address, Miss?"

I raised a _suspicious_ eyebrow at her question.

Because, I mean, _who_ the hell asks for _that_ shit without even _introducing_ themselves to you at first, you know?

"And _why_ would you need my address?"

She _exhaled_ heavily, like she was so _over_ this _chat_ already. "I need your address so that I can tell you if it's just a power outage or not," she explained, _lying_ through her teeth. "Do you know if your neighbors are also without light?"

I _gasped_, in some incredulous manner.

Like, _really?_

This assassin wants _me_, to leave my seat of _safety_, and go out into the _hallway—that mind you, is now known as killer central—_to check things out?

Yeah, _okay_ bitch.

Nice try.

I'm not _that_ dumb.

Cocking my head to the side slightly, I started my _interrogation_.

"You're one of them, aren't you? _Who_ is behind this? _What_ is your mission? I have kids, four miniature babies to be exact, I hope that you know that, lady. How would_you_ feel if the situation was reversed? Didn't you watch the movie? I _got_ my girl back. _I_ killed Bill. And you know what? Pai Mei taught me the _five point palm exploding heart_ technique. Do you feel threatened, because _I_ sure do _not_. BRING IT!"

"Riiiighht," she replied. "So _obviously_, instead of calling us here at _911,_ you should be contacting _crisis_ for a self admittance. Hold on, let me find you the number."

_Tracing my phone call_ was the translation.

Fuck out of here, _dude_.

I'm OUT!

"The name is Bella Swan—_also known as Black Mamba_—and I am _now_ on to you. You'll never find me!" I whispered _slash_ yelled into the receiver—in some type of_confident_ way—before flipping my phone shut and cutting off our connection.

I _grinned_, like take _that_, you bitches.

And then I _groaned_, like _Christ_, I'm a _dumbass_.

Because I _definitely_ just gave that undercover assassin my _full_ name.

You see what _darkness_ does to me, man?

* * *

**Twenty minutes later:**

I flipped my phone open, once _AGAIN_, and scrolled through the numbers that were in my phonebook with _hopelessness_.

Because lets face it _people_, everyone was—more than likely—tucked into their nice _slash_ fluffy _slash_ warm_ slash_ comfortable beds…

All happy like and _goddamnit_, I hope you _die_.

_They_ had light, and they probably weren't even _using_ the shit.

_I_ didn't.

STILL!

The _time_ may be of some significance for them being asleep, since it _was_ late and all…

But who's being technical, at a time like _this?_

Noticing that my battery was running low as it flashed across the screen, _taunting_ me, I went into _panic_ mode.

Like, I'm going to have a goddamn _heart attack_ people!

Pausing on _his_ number, I groaned as I ran my other hand down my face and closed my eyes, not really _sure_ if calling _him_ would be such a great idea, only because…

The last time that I talked to the kid was two weeks ago.

Sure, I've _seen_ him during short meetings for work and what not, but we haven't really…_talked_. At all.

I just…_couldn't_…do it.

_Not_ after what happened at the club that night.

He has been trying to get a hold of me since then by calling my phone numerous times a day and by stopping by when he knew that I would be home, but I just _ignored_him.

And by the end of the first week, he simply gave up and left me _alone_.

Which I _anticipated_, because lets face it, I'm only _me_, right?

I'm just not _ready_ to talk to him, or really _see him_ see him.

I need time to figure out _what_ the hell I'm going to do.

Figure out _where_ we stand, as of right _now_.

What he did, was _not_ okay, in my opinion.

And the apology that _Mike_ deserved, he _never_ received.

Yeah, I _know_ that ignoring his phone calls and knocks against the door was wrong and _maybe_, I _should_ have figured out a better way to handle the situation…

But _facing_ him?

I simply _couldn't_.

I was too _afraid_ of the possibility—no fuck that, the _fact_—that granting him _forgiveness_ was going to be _too_ easy.

Because I knew that if I met his _eyes_, or heard his _voice_, or felt that _thumb_ of his run across my bottom lip…

I would just give up and give _in_.

And I didn't want him to think that his behavior was _appreciated_.

Because it sure as hell _wasn't_.

Pressing on the green button as his name remained highlighted, I crossed my fingers, _hoping_ that he would answer as I lifted my legs onto the couch and placed my chin over my knees.

Voicemail.

I grinned as I nodded slowly—because, yeah, I definitely _deserved_ that shit—and flipped my phone shut.

I ignored him for the last fourteen says, so what made me think that _he_ wouldn't return the favor, you know what I mean?

I stood up from the couch and _fumbled_ my way towards the front door, tripping over my chucks on the way and cursing their existence before taking it back and apologizing to _them_.

After all, they were my _chucks_, you dig?

As I opened the door slowly and peeked my head out, I growled—half in _fear_ and half in _'GODDAMN IT'_—as I saw that the hallways were _also_ enclosed in total darkness.

Great!

Just GREAT!

I started stretching.

Like, full out…_stretching_…

Because I was _definitely_ getting ready to just…make a _run_ for it, but I was interrupted by my phone that started vibrating in my hand.

As I looked down at it, I couldn't help the small grin of _relief_ that escaped my lips as _'Sex Hair'_ flashed through the screen.

I stepped back into my apartment and shut the door behind me before turning around and leaning against it as I flipped my phone open and placed it against my ear.

Not saying anything as I remained _silent_.

Because I just…_needed_ to hear his voice, _first_.

"Bella?"

My grin _widened_ as my name left his lips and I slid myself down onto the floor before bending my knees and placing my arm around my thighs. "Hey, I'm sorry that I called you so late, did I wake you?"

I _knew_ that I didn't disturb his sleep, because his voice didn't have that tired _gruff_ to it, but I just couldn't remember what my reason for calling him was in the first place so I was just trying to buy time.

Crap, right?

"Wow Swan," he whispered after a couple of seconds, ignoring my question, "I'm _amazed_ that you actually called me. I started to think that you erased my number from your phone, just like you decided to erase _me_."

I closed my eyes as I lowered my forehead and placed it against my knees. Biting onto my bottom lip nervously, I shook my head. "I didn't think that you would call me back."

He remained silent on the other end of the line, his breathing the only thing telling me that he didn't hang up on me. _Yet_, at least.

God.

I didn't realize how much I _missed_ the kid.

Like, _tremendously_.

He coughed as to clear his throat and I opened my eyes and lifted my head from my knees in response. "What's up Bella?" he asked, his voice calm and _slightly_ irritated. "Why did you call me?"

I grimaced at his _tone_ as I started playing around with the bottom hem of my shorts. "Uhm, I was just calling to…_uh_, ask you if your lights were out by any chance?"

"I wouldn't know," he answered, his voice vaguely higher as he left the quiet room that he was in and went into another one, where I heard music blaring in the background. "I'm not home right now."

"Oh okay, yeah, that's cool," I whispered quickly, my fingers frantic over the fabric of my shorts. "I was just…_wondering_, because _my_ lights are out and, uh, 911 isn't really _helping_ me, so _God_, you know how _that_ feels. It's just frustrating me to the _extreme_ because it's their _job_, you know, to help others in _need_, and they're just…_not_doing it."

"Bella."

"Maybe I should just call their manager," I whispered, closing my eyes as I started banging the back of my head against the door. "Yeah, I should call the person in charge and give them a _piece_ of my mind, because, _hello_, this is like…an _emergency_—"

"Bella, stop."

"And I'm like _dying_ here, right? It's pitch black in this motherfucker and I can't even see my _face_…which I mean, okay, _that_ might be normal because _who_ can see their own face without looking into a mirror, right? But the problem is, I can't even see my _goddamn_ mirror, and I'm just going a little crazy, I guess. No I'm _okay_, forget it. I don't even know what I'm talking about, I'm fin—"

"BELLA!"

I gritted my teeth as I lowered my forehead and placed it against my knees again. "Right. I'm _rambling_ and making absolutely no sense."

He mumbled some curse word in response as I heard some _chick_ laughing in the background before a door slammed shut, interrupting her _nauseating_ giggles as the music disappeared.

Clenching my eyes shut, my fingers left the hem that they were _strangling_ and I made a fist before slamming it against the floor by my side. "Maybe now is a bad time, yeah?" I asked, my voice _not_ showing the _annoyance_ that was currently running through my system as I tried to remain _alright_.

"Is there any _specific_ reason as to why you're calling me, Bella?" he asked, his voice _frustrated_ as he ignored my question. "I get that you have a hard time in dealing with the situation that you're in, but why call _me?_ I'm sure that someone else can help you. Did you try Mike?"

Well.

_Ouch_.

_That_ kind of burned, a _little_ bit.

I remained silent as I kept my eyes closed, _unsure_ of how to go about and answer his questions because _I_ was unsure on _why_ I even called him for this to begin with.

I should have _known_ that he would have responded _this_ way.

My eyes opened as I heard a soft groan of annoyance on the other end of the line and I was about to just tell him to forget about it but his voice interrupted me before I got a chance of opening my mouth.

"Are you alone?" he asked, the frustration that was previously in his voice, now gone. "Where's the midget?"

Placing the back of my head against the door behind me, I answered his question. "Yeah, I'm alone. Piggy is at your parents place, she wanted to spend the weekend over there."

"Alright," he whispered, "I'll be there in ten."

I grimaced slightly, suddenly feeling bad that he had to leave the place where he may have been enjoying himself to come by and just keep me company. "Are you sure, Edward? I mean, you don't _have_ to."

"I would tell you to leave the door unlocked, but I'm willing to bet on my life that you already got that shit covered."

I pursed my lips, trying to stop the small laugh that wanted to escape my mouth as I pictured him rolling his eyes at me with that statement.

"Whatever dude," I whispered, shaking my head as I lowered my hoodie from my hair. "Just hurry up and—"

Hang up on me.

Yep. _That_ was exactly what I planned to say.

Seeing as to how I heard the dial tone.

After lowering my cell phone and placing it against my knees, I rolled my eyes as I saw _'Call Ended'_ flash across the screen before the light went out completely.

_Fantastic_.

Thank you battery.

I appreciate your _nothingness_.

NOT!

* * *

**Twelve minutes Later:**

I lifted my head from its place against my knees when I heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway behind the front door that I was leaning against. After pushing myself up quickly, I turned around and used the wall as my aid by placing my hands against it and following it towards my kitchen door.

When I felt the frame of the kitchen door underneath my fingertips, I turned around and placed my back against the wall next to it. Using one of my hands, I carefully took a hold of the gun that was resting against my lower back before bringing it out.

You _never_ fucking know, man.

I didn't know how much time went by since my cell phone decided to die on my ass, so I wasn't sure if it was Edward or not and I wasn't planning on just sitting around to find out.

Ready or not motherfucker, I was _prepared_.

Narrowing my eyes at the complete darkness that enclosed me, I held my breath as I heard the front door swing open quietly. Lifting my arms, I straitened them out and ran my thumb across the safety as I clicked it _off_.

I gritted my teeth as I heard the front door slam shut, but my hands that were placed around my pistol remained _steady_, unaffected by the fear that decided to evade my blood.

The heavy footsteps that I heard out in the hallway were much more _quieter_ as they walked across my carpeted living room floor, so my aim faltered _slightly_ because I wasn't really sure which direction to switch it to.

And that _uncertainty_ scared me.

I figured that if I speak and it's Cullen, then I have nothing to worry about. If I speak and it's someone that had no business in being in my apartment, then their _voice_could help me out in some way.

Before I even had a chance of opening my mouth, the _air_ that was around me changed from _lightness_ to _heaviness_.

_Suddenly_, it felt as if someone was right _there_. In front of me.

My heartbeat _stuttered_—the sound _deafening _to my own ears—as I felt someone's hands over my own that were holding onto my gun. I held my breath—my lungs_choking_—as he or she quickly turned the pistol around and pressed the barrel against the front of my neck, the action rendering me _motionless_ as the back of my head hit the wall behind me with a _thud_.

"Tell me where she is, motherfucker, and I'll _think_ about not emptying the bullets of your own gun into your fucking throat."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, like _wha?_

_Before_ I got a chance to open my mouth and _speak_, the kid—_not_ so

goddamn gently, mind you—_shoved_ the barrel that was against my throat _farther_ into my skin, causing some kind of _choking_ sound to escape my lips.

"_Let_ me find out that one of your people laid _one_ goddamn finger on any part of her skin, and you're all dead."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat before choking out _his_ name. _Trying_ to drop my hands from under the grip that he had against them, my eyes narrowed in his _estimated_ direction. "Let your grip go!"

"Christ Bella!" he growled, his hands over mine, gone. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that it was _you_! I was two seconds away from shooting your fucking _head_ off!"

"I _tried_ to!" I whispered angrily, sliding my thumb across the safety and clicking it on before letting my gun drop onto the floor. "You kind of made that shit _impossible_, what with you pressing my _own_ gun into my goddamn _throat_, you imbecile!"

He whispered a curse word, his _breath_ hitting my face—making me _too_ lightheaded—as I felt his fingers over the front of my neck, _gently_ running themselves over the skin there. "I tried calling you twice and it went strait to voicemail. I didn't know it was _you_, I thought it was…"

I raised an eyebrow at his _pause_ as I lifted my hands and brushed his fingers off of me. "You thought it was _who_, Edward?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, _ignoring_ my question.

_So_ I _returned_ the favor and ignored his. "_Who_ did you think it was?"

"No one you need to worry about," he mumbled, his voice sounding more _distant_, meaning that he was getting ready to walk away from me. "You must have some candles in your apartment, y—"

I _decided_ to jump.

On _him_.

Because the distance _irked_ me, at a time like _this_.

He groaned at the impact of my _interruption_ before I felt his arms go out and wrap themselves around my waist as he lost his footing and fell back, causing him to land on the floor with an _oomph_ and me to land on top of him with an _internal_ mmmhmm.

Because, you know, his _body_ against mine was _delicious_, and all.

I heard a small _thump_ against the floor, which was probably caused by the back of his head hitting the carpet underneath him and I pursed my lips as I tried to hide my snort.

"_That_ was dramatic."

"Well that's what you _get_ for trying to walk away from me," I replied, placing my hands against his chest as I looked down at where I _thought_ his face was. "You know that I hate that shit."

A couple of seconds went by in silence.

The only thing audible, our _breaths_, as we exchanged the _delectable_, mouth watering _air_ that stood around us.

The feeling of our _hearts_ against each others chests as _his_ beat into _mine_ and _mine_ beat into _his_…

_This_ time, fast against fast.

It was like a _drug_.

And I didn't know if it would keep me _awake_ or just put me to _sleep_.

But I didn't care, because _either_ way, his mere _presence_ caused _excitement_ to run through my blood when I _needed_ it, and _calmness_ to take over my system when all I desired was _relaxation_.

And as long as it stayed _that_ way, I wanted it _forever_.

"So, can I suggest something?" he asked, his breath against my nose amazing and _yummy_ as he moved his hands off of my hips, causing me to pout, all _not fair_ like.

Placing my chin over my hands that were against his chest, I raised an eyebrow at him as I laid my legs over his. "Mm?"

"Can we, at least, move over to the _couch_?" he asked as he bent his knees slightly, causing my legs to fall off to the side.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I placed my hands against the floor by his shoulders and slid my body up slightly, causing a soft _groan_ to escape his lips and a _smirk_ to overtake mine. "Why?"

"Because while _this_ position is all _nice_ and _comfortable_ and _who the fuck cares_ for _you _Bella, it's _not_ for _me_. So come on," he whispered, his voice all goddamn _sexy_ like and…

_God_. Why is he taking so _long_ in getting us naked, already?

"Am I too heavy?"

He huffed at my question and I opened my mouth slightly…

Because first of all, _yum_.

And _second_ of all, he couldn't _see_ the action, so my embarrassment on the matter was non existent.

"Yeah, that's it, you're too heavy, so move your fat ass, _please_."

"Okay," I whispered, placing my cheek against his face as I slid my hands down to his and interlaced our fingers. Closing my eyes, I grinned. "Just, give me a second."

"Why do you need a second?" he mumbled against my skin before turning his face, cheek against cheek as he tightened his hold around my fingers slightly.

"Can you just shut up, Edward?"

He snorted as he lifted his arms and placed our joined hands over my back. "Shutting up."

* * *

**10 Minutes later:**

"Bella."

Letting go of his hands, I placed my own against the floor by his face as I lifted my head and opened my eyes. "What can I help you with?"

He moved his hands that were against my back over to my hips, his grip against the skin there, quite _nice_, as he answered my question with a _edgy_ voice. "It's been a couple of minutes."

I nodded as I licked my lips. "Yeah, I know."

"Alright Bella," he whispered, in some _exasperated_ way as he sat up quickly, causing me to follow as I gripped onto the fabric of his shirt to prevent my ass from falling off of him. "Come on."

Placing my thighs against his hips, I raised an eyebrow at him as I straddled his _yumminess_. "What's your dilemma?"

"You can get off of me now."

"But I'm fucking comfortable," I complained, placing my arms over his shoulders as I narrowed my eyes in his _estimated_ direction. "And I like my spot."

"Yeah, well so does my dick," he replied, lifting my ass off of his lap using his _grip_ against my hips before setting me down onto the floor next to him. Giving my shoulder a light push, which caused me to grind my teeth in return, his voice came out _amused_. "Thank you."

I growled as I lifted my hands and searched for his face. After finding the sucker, I decided to push _it_. Just because. "You're not welcome."

"Come on," he whispered, the sound of his voice telling me that he stood up already. "Let's go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you?"

"In front of you."

Lifting one of my hands above my head, I rolled my eyes. "Well, give me your _hand_, Edward."

"Bella, if I give you my hand, don't fucking pull me down."

I pursed my lips as my other hand found his sweatpants. "Alright."

"I'm _not_ joking around Swan," he growled as he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled my hand off of his clothes. "I swear to God."

"Alright!" I laughed, holding out my other hand. "_Christ_!"

"Are you ready?"

I snorted as I wrapped my fingers around his wrists and placed my feet against the floor. "Are _you_ ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I used _all_ of my strength to pull him down.

_And_ mission accomplished.

Nice, right?

"Christ _woman_," he groaned, shaking his hands out of hold before placing them by my shoulders. Lifting his upper body off of mine, he growled. "What is wrong with you?"

"_Now_, I'm warm," I whispered, biting onto my bottom lip as I wrapped my thighs around his waist and locked my feet. "Stay like this."

"Bella," he gritted, causing the grip that my teeth had against my lip to become more _painful_. "My dick likes you on top _just_ as much as he likes you on the bottom."

Placing my hands underneath my head, I grinned as I loosened my thighs from around his waist and pressed my feet down against his ass, pulling his lower body towards mine. "Well, I'm _sure_ that I can help your _dick_, in _some_ way, Edward."

He lowered his head down to my neck as he _held_ in his groan, but he couldn't _deny_ me of it because I _felt_ the shit against my chest.

"No," he whispered—in some _unconvincing_ way—as he shook his head and _tensely_ rolled his hips into me, _once_. "He doesn't need you help."

Turning my face towards his, I raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"I'm leaving," he _threatened_, quickly lifting his mouth from my neck.

"Fine!" I growled, falling _right_ into his _stupid_ warning. "Get _off_ of me!"

"Unwrap your legs."

Doing exactly as he ordered, I pushed his ass off of me. "Fine!" I spat.

"Cool!" he spat back, _literally_.

I growled, _hardcore_, as I lifted one of my hands and ran my fingers across my lips, wiping away his _prick_ saliva, causing him to _return_ my growl with one of his own, only more hardcore—_er_.

* * *

**Twenty Two Minutes Later:**

"This is fun."

I rolled my eyes at his not so funny _sarcasm_ as I lifted my legs up onto the couch that we were sitting on before placing my chin against my knees. "I'm cold."

"_Hearted_."

Looking over to my right, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I hate you."

"Bella, I could always go and get you something warmer to wear from your bedroom," he whispered, his voice _faint_, seeing as to how he decided that it was _best_ to sit on the _other_ side of the couch, and at the spot that was _farthest_ away from me.

"No," I mumbled, closing my eyes. "You're _not_ leaving me."

"Well then, I'm sorry that you're _cold_ and that you don't want any _help_. Do me a solid and go to sleep."

Opening my eyes, I threw my hands up in the air before letting them drop onto the couch, in some _fed up_ way. "Christ, Edward!"

"_What_ do you want me to _do_ Bella? I'm offering you my _help_ and this fear of darkness that you have is _retarded_. I'll be gone for no more than two minutes. _I'm_ not going to die. _You're_ not going to die. Your Achilles tendon will be _fine_. The 911 caller that you talked to earlier is _not_ after you. And yes, I fucking get the fact that you know the _five point palm exploding heart_ technique."

"Edward, can you just…get naked, please?"

"Wha—why—who—Bella."

"What?" I snapped.

"_How _in the hell would me getting _naked_ help you?"

This kid.

Right?

"Edward, that's a real goddamn _general_ question that you just asked me. I have _many_ acceptable reasons as to how your _nakedness_ would benefit me. Would you like to hear them_?"_

"Yeah no, I'm good. What I'm asking you is how would me getting naked help you with your situation of being cold, right now?"

I shrugged, like _duh_, it's not rocket science. "It's not a big deal, Edward. You act like I _haven't_ seen it all before. Don't be such a pussy."

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't act like I'm being all _timid_ about the shit. If I had the choice of free ballin' it every hour of the day, I wouldn't hesitate, and you know that."

I nodded because, yeah, he _wasn't_ bullshitting.

He claimed that he liked the fresh _air_.

_Weird_, I know.

But _pleasant_, nonetheless.

Leaning back into the couch, I ran my hands up and down my frozen legs, trying to take some of the _edge_ away. "Well since you don't have a _problem_ with it Edward,_come on_ and lets _do_ the shit so that you can keep me warm with your body heat."

"Oh, _that's_ brilliant."

"Tell me something that I don't know."

"_And_ is _not_ happening."

"_Why_ are you acting like this Cullen?" I asked, my temper getting the best of me as I clenched my fingers together. "You're acting fucking mean and so goddamn_unnecessary_ right now."

"_Why_ have you been ignoring my phone calls?" he retorted.

I gritted my teeth as I placed my forehead against my knees and closed my eyes. I did _not_ want to get into this shit, right _now_.

He laughed as I remained silent. "Exactly."

* * *

**Thirty Two Minutes Later:**

"Can you shut up?"

"I'm not…talking!" I growled, like _leave_ me the fuck _alone_. Please.

"Well, grind your teeth or something. They're chattering."

"I can't…_help_ it Edward," I gritted.

I felt the couch dip slightly, which meant that he was standing up and I groaned. "Don't leave, I'm…sorry, I'll try and…stop it."

"Come on," he whispered, his voice in front of me as he grabbed onto my hand with his own. "We'll go into your room _together_ and try and find you something warmer to wear, yeah?"

I nodded as I placed my feet onto the floor and stood up. After pulling me in front of him, he pressed his chest against my back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he led the way.

When we reached the door to my bedroom, _unscathed_, I turned around and placed my hands against his biceps. "How did you get us here without bumping into shit along the way? That was _pretty_ fucking amazing."

He laughed quietly as one of his hands remained on my hip and the other one went to my jaw before he lifted my chin slightly. "I guess I just know the area."

I hummed as I moved one of my hands to the back of his neck while moving the other one to the front of his chest, where I pulled on the fabric a little bit as I stood up on my tippy toes. "It seems to me that you have some sort of _talent_, Edward."

He hummed back but as soon as my lips brushed against his, he shook his head and leaned back quickly. "Open the door, Bella."

I rolled my eyes as I turned around. Placing my hand against the door knob, I twisted it and grimaced as it stayed put. "Oppsie."

"_Oppsie_?"

Looking over my shoulder, I let go of the handle. "Earlier, I had the door locked with my keys in my room. I got out of the shower and came out here and closed the door. My keys are still in there."

"Bella."

Turning around, I threw my hands up in the air and then snorted when one of them connected with his nose, causing him to hiss before he grabbed onto my arms and pressed them against my sides. "Sorry about the lock, I didn't mean the shit!"

"Do you have any of your clothes in Midget's room?"

I shook my head as I groaned. "Negative."

Then I heard some _rustling_ around of some sorts.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Here."

Placing one of my hands over his chest, I used my other one to take what he placed against my stomach. "What's this?"

"My sweatpants," he answered, letting go. "Put them on."

Leaning against the door, I let my hand that was against his chest drop before I raised his pants up to my nose. "You'll freeze."

"Don't worry about me," he whispered. "The sooner you put them on, the sooner you'll get warmed up. Stop smelling them. You _freak_."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

How in the hell did he know that shit?

Lifting one of my hands, I gave him the finger.

Nothing.

_Creep_.

Shrugging my shoulders, I placed my ass against the door and lifted one of my legs as I shoved it inside the pant leg, repeating the action with my other leg before pulling them up over my hips. "I _wasn't_ smelling them."

Pulling me away from the door, he turned me around and rolled the waistband of his sweatpants so that they weren't hanging off of my ass. Placing his hands over my hips when he was done, he laughed as he started leading us out of the hallway. "Yeah, you _definitely_ were."

* * *

**One hour Later:**

Sitting on top of the kitchen counter, I looked over to my right and grinned at the kid and he rewarded me his own _lazy_ grin as he lit up the last candle with his lighter. "So, _what_ did you do?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he took a hold of the bottle of whiskey that we were sharing. "What do you _think_ I did?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Edward, _please_ don't tell me that you…"

He smirked at my pause as he lifted the bottle up to his mouth. After taking a swig of the alcohol that we've _cleverly_ decided was going to help us with the cold, he shrugged as he handed it to me.

"Did you hit that?" I asked, taking a hold of the candle before moving it to my other side and placing it by the sink.

He laughed as he turned around and placed his hands against the counter before lifting his body and taking a seat next to me. Meeting my eyes again, he nodded. "Yeah, I hit that."

"Throw up in my goddamn mouth."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Bella."

My jaw dropped. "Edward, are you _serious_ right now? The woman was forty three. You were _seventeen_!"

"_And_ I needed someone to show me the ropes," he replied, nudging my shoulder with his own. "It was a _perfect_ goddamn opportunity."

I shook my head as I brought the bottle up to my mouth. After taking a long sip, I groaned.

At him, _not_ the taste, of course.

"That's so gross, dude."

"Nah," he whispered with an _intoxicating_ smile as he grabbed onto the whiskey when I went to place it on the counter. "To my recollection, it was _really_ nice."

I snorted as I lowered my head. "I can't believe _that _is how you lost your virginity. You _idiot_."

"It was a bet," he whispered, his voice showing _no_ shame. "I couldn't just say _no_ to the shit."

Lifting my head, I cocked it to the side slightly as I looked into his eyes and pointed at his skull. "You're not _alright_ up there, you know that, yeah?"

He snorted as he turned his body somewhat and lifted his legs. As he leaned against the wall, he placed his feet over my lap and raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you ever caught your parents getting it in?"

I looked at him, like come again?

"Did you?" he asked, his voice muffled as he placed the top of the bottle against his lips and paused.

"Really, Edward? _That's_ your question?"

He nodded with amused eyes before taking a sip.

I rolled my eyes as I snatched the bottle out of his hand before he had the chance of placing it into his lap. After taking my own sip, I pursed my lips as I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, what happened?"

"The first time that I caught them in _any_ compromising position, I was like, I don't know, seven years old or something like that."

He placed his arms across his chest and nodded in some _'you have my complete attention'_ type of way, causing a snort to escape my throat before I continued. "So after getting ready for bed, I _kindly_ decided to walk into their room and wish them a good night."

"And?"

I grimaced before I gagged. "And my moms hand was on his…_ewe_."

He pursed his lips as I placed the bottle against the counter. "Don't stop there, Bella. What was her hand doing on his junk?"

"Edward, I'm _not_ talking about this," I mumbled, shaking my head as I lowered it. "You're sick."

Nudging his foot against my stomach, he laughed. "Bella, come on."

I groaned in disgust, meeting his eyes as I placed my hands against his feet to hold them still. "What, man?"

"You're talking to _me_. I know, first hand, how much of a freak you are with anything that involves sex. Don't get all _reserved_ about the shit."

I rolled my eyes as I lifted my hands and raised my hoodie over my head. "Well come on, Edward. Don't make me _say_ the shit. You _know_ what she was doing."

"I do?" he whispered, his lips tight as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I narrowed my eyes at his _delight_. "_What_ would a girls hand be doing on a guys ewe, Cullen? Don't be stupid."

"Alright, so what?" he shrugged, "your mom was jerking your pop off."

I growled at his _nonchalance_ as I ran one of my hands down my face and used the other one to pick up my whiskey. "You're _repulsive_."

"After you saw that shit, what did you do? Join in?"

I choked on my drink and he lifted one of his leg from my lap before placing his foot against my back and _patting_ me. Returning the bottle back onto the counter, I glared at him as I wiped my watery eyes and he grinned at me as he winked.

"You are _beyond_ obnoxious, you know that? Are you drunk already?"

"No," he whispered, narrowing his eyes at me slightly, like he was _offended_ that I asked him that shit. "So, what did you do?"

I looked at him, like, _duh_ asshole. "I did what _any_ normal seven year old would do. I screamed in horror and then I fucking _ran_."

Reaching out for the bottle, he laughed. "You ran?"

"Hell _yes_. I ran into my room and hid under the blankets." I snorted as I shook my head. "Oh God, but that shit wasn't the _worst_ part."

He smirked at me after taking a short swig of the alcohol and placing the bottle against his chest, his eyes on mine. "Tell me."

I grimaced as I placed the back of my head against the cabinet behind me and closed my eyes tightly, absolute _repulsion_ written across my face as I thought back to _that_night.

Christ Almighty.

_That_ memory, I could definitely do _without_.

"My pop came into my room two minutes _after_ I witnessed the horror of my parents fooling around..to tuck me in."

A loud groan escaped his throat and I opened my eyes before looking at him. "No fucking way."

"Can you _imagine_ the goddamn expression that was written across my face? It was a mixture of _paralysis_, _constipation_ and a smile—that was _forced_, mind you."

"That's fucking great," he laughed, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes as I placed my arms across my chest. "How about you, did you ever catch Esme and Carlisle?"

He shook his head as he lifted the whiskey and took a long pull of the liquid before placing the bottle on the counter. Keeping his _alcohol induced _eyes on mine, he gave me a _crooked smile_ as he raised one of his feet and placed it against my cheek, causing a growl to escape my throat as I smacked it away.

Tipsy Edward.

_Charming_, right?

He laughed as he interlaced his fingers together before placing his hands behind his head. "I never caught them doing anything. They knew how to _lock_ their goddamn door, _unlike_ someone I know."

"Oh come on, you _liar_. There _had_ to have been _one_ time that they weren't careful. I caught my parents _numerous_ goddamn times."

He snorted. "Yeah, well _that_ sounds like a problem." He shrugged as he shook his head. "But on a serious note, I never caught Esme and Carlisle doing anything. They were pretty good with that shit."

But _then_ he grimaced.

_And_ I smiled.

Because lets _face_ it, bitches.

Esme _is_ a hot piece. _And_ she's feisty. In her own _timid_ way.

So, with _that_ said, it really _wouldn't_ shock the shit out of me if her _bedtime_ activities with her man consisted of her yelling out some shit like 'Oh, spank me, big poppa!'

I could _absolutely_ imagine that woman saying something like that _and_ maybe even while _whipping_ the shit out of Carlisle's naked ass.

_Not_ saying that I'm thinking about the chiefs naked ass.

Because I most certainly am _not_.

_That_ would be inappropriate.

Anyway, _back_ to my goddamn point.

Esme is a hot piece, who—_if we're keeping it real_—can't resist her mans _charm_ and _wicked_ good looks.

Carlisle is Edward_—horny is my middle name—_Cullen's Pop.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

When you combine those two _exquisite_ creatures, I can almost _one hundred percent_ guarantee you that Edward saw something that he didn't want to see.

You get what I'm verbalizin?

"Spill."

He groaned—like the memories that were running through his mind caused _actual_ pain—as he lowered his arms and placed one of his hands underneath his shirt. My eyes _immediately_ followed _it's_ lovely movements against his abdomen as his eyes closed in relaxation.

"Even though I never saw anything, that doesn't mean that I haven't been tortured with their cries of passion."

I grimaced—licking my lips slightly—as my gaze left his shirt and returned to his face. "Oh God. _That_ is worse than actually seeing the shit, in my opinion."

He nodded as his eyes opened. "I would go to sleep with a goddamn pillow over my head to drown out the sounds."

I grinned, like I _knew_ it, man. "So Esme _is_ loud."

He narrowed his eyes at me as he _shoved_ his feet underneath my hoodie and shirt, his _cold_ skin against my _warm_ skin causing me to recoil. "The problem _wasn't_ my mom."

"No!" I laughed, "Pop?"

He growled at my _hilarity_ as he ran the hand that wasn't under his shirt over his face. "Fuck, Bella. It was _disturbing_."

I shrugged as I placed my hands over his legs. "I mean, _yeah_, I get the fact that it was disturbing to _you_, because he's your Pop and all, but give the man a break. He was getting it in. _And_ if I'm keeping it _real_, guys that are loud with that shit—not _obnoxiously_ loud, mind you—but loud nonetheless, it's nice."

"It's _nice_?"

Meeting his shocked eyes, I nodded. "Hell yeah. For example, _your_ noises? Christ, they _drive_ the fucking orgasm out of me. It's a _perfect_ goddamn combination. And you don't fake it. _Ever_. If you don't like it, you _don't_ like it. And whether other chicks care about that shit or not, _I_ do. It's _your_ body and _you_ let _me_ know _what_ you enjoy and what you _don't_ enjoy."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he lifted his feet from my skin and lowered his legs so that they were hanging off of the counter. After grabbing a hold of the bottle that was next to his hip, he closed the distance in between us and leaned over me, causing _me_ to lean back slightly as he kept his darkened eyes on mine and emptied the whiskey into the sink.

And if his eyes didn't _capture_ mine with their _intensity_ at this current time, I would have _knocked_ his ass into the next _century_ for wasting _any_ part of my wonderful goddamn liquor.

"You're done drinking?"

He nodded, his eyes still on mine as he _wet_ his lips and took a hold of my hips. A _small_ yelp escaped my throat as he lifted my ass from the counter and placed me on his lap so that we were facing each other.

Tight. Hardly _any_ space in between us. Incredible.

After letting go of the grip that he had over my hips, he ran his hands up and down my thighs that were pressed against his waist, the pressure _mind-numbing_. My breathing picked up, _indistinctly_, as I lifted my hands from his biceps and placed them against the cabinets that were behind his head.

"Hearing _that_ shit come out of your mouth Bae, the _confidence_ of you not being ashamed of speaking your mind, drives me crazy."

Cocking my head to the side slightly, I grinned. "Really?"

Placing his forehead against mine, he hummed something _delightful_ as one of his hands left my thighs and went to the front of _his_ sweatpants that _I_ was wearing. My eyes followed his as he lowered his gaze into our laps and my teeth went over my bottom lip as _both_ of us watched his knuckles run themselves _against_ me, _once_.

"I'm starving."

Smirking at his statement, I closed my eyes in pure _contentment_ and lowered my forehead from his before placing it against his neck. The muscles of my lower abdomen twitched, _involuntarily_, as he took a hold of the front of my waistband and pulled it away from my skin, a small whimper escaping my throat as I felt the _roughness_ of his knuckles against my _softness_.

"Bae?"

Lowering my hands from the cabinets, I placed them over the back of his head as I scooted _into_ him, _just_ a little bit. As my center brushed against the _hardness_ that was sheltered by his _worthless_ boxers, a _soft_ growl _rumbled_ against his chest and I…

_Hummed_. Like, thank you _Lord_.

"We need to talk."

As I opened my eyes, I lifted my forehead from his neck and shook my head, my lips brushing against the side of his open mouth. "Later."

Leaning away from me quickly, the back of his head hit the cabinet behind him with a _loud_ thud and he cursed in aggravation before narrowing his eyes at me as I pursed my lips.

"Come _on_ Bella," he whispered _irritably_ as he _extracted_ his fingers from my waistband. "Stop with this _avoidance_ bullshit."

I _cursed_ his existence as I lowered my head and groaned. "Can we just…_not_…right now?"

Placing his fingers underneath my chin, he lifted my face and shook his head at me. "Please tell me _why_ you decided to ignore me for the past two weeks?"

Placing my arms across my chest, I raised an eyebrow at him as I cocked my head to the side. "Why haven't you apologized to Mike?"

He looked at me like I was _out_ of my mind. "I haven't apologized to the kid because there was never a _need_ for me to."

I nodded slowly. "I see."

"Wait a goddamn second," he whispered, scrunching his eyebrows together as he placed his hands against the counter. "Murphy is the _reason_ as to why you have been ignoring me this whole time?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "Edward, you nearly beat the _living_ shit out of him. How is that _okay?"_

"Christ Bella," he whispered, his eyes _furious_. "I didn't know that you cared so much about the kid."

"Of _course_ I fucking care about him, Edward. Mike is a member of our goddamn team, our _family_. Come on, now."

He rolled his eyes. "Give it a fucking break Swan," he replied in some _even_ tone. "He survived, no worries."

My jaw dropped. "_Please_ tell me that you didn't just _say_ that shit."

He shrugged. "The kids golden."

"Amazing," I whispered, half to myself, shaking my head at him as I placed my hands over his shoulders. Pushing myself off of his lap, I moved over and returned to my previous spot on the counter. "You shock the _shit_ out of me sometimes."

"How so, Bella?" he asked, jumping off of the counter before turning around and facing me. "Please _enlighten_ me," he whispered in some _mocking_ type of way as he placed his arms across his chest.

"Edward!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air, _exasperated_. "Did you not _hear_ what came out of your mouth a second ago?"

He laughed as he lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair, pulling it slightly. "Take it easy, Bae. That statement was _kids play _compared to the other shit that I've said before."

"You have issues."

Lifting his head, he raised an eyebrow. "I have _issues_?"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding. "Issues."

"Well, _fuck_ Bella. Tell me what my goddamn issues are, yeah?"

Placing my hands against the edge of the counter, I did just what he asked of me. "Your _anger_, Edward! That shit was _uncalled_ for."

"Oh," he whispered, nodding his head in some _slow_ way as he took a step towards me. Placing his arms across his chest, he cocked his head to the side slightly. "Okay, so let me get this shit strait so that we're on the same goddamn page. When a guy puts his hands on you, it's no big deal. I'm supposed to just sit back and _take_ it, right?"

Taking another step towards me, he continued as he placed his hands next to mine against the counter. "I mean, _shit_. Here _I_ thought, that leaving a mark on a female as a male myself was _uncalled_ for. Maybe I need to re-evaluate, because according to _you_, Miss. Bella _I-Can-take-care-of-myself _Swan, _that_ behavior is goddamn appropriate."

I placed my hands in my lap as he pushed himself away and walked over to the kitchen table. After taking a seat and leaning back into his chair, he grinned as he shook his head. "You know what, Bella? I get it _now_. And I _apologize_ for even _thinking_ about stepping in, since you seem to be okay with shit like that."

"What are you talking about?"

Placing his arms across his chest, he shrugged. "I'm talking about the fact that you seem to be okay with men putting their hands on you. If we're keeping it real, let's stop with the _bullshit_. What thrills you about the act, Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I cocked my head to the side and placed my hands against the counter. "What _exactly_ are we talking about here, Edward?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," he replied slowly, in some _hard_ tone as he glared at me.

I gritted my teeth as I jumped off of the counter. Leaning against it, I placed my arms across my chest. "Go ahead, tell me."

Interlacing his fingers, he placed his hands behind his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "Phil. Or how about _Kevin_? And let's not forget about our _great_ friend Mike, of course."

I lowered my head and closed my eyes—his words hurting me to the _core_, the nauseating sound of _stillness_ permeating the air around us while we remained silent—as I tried to will away the prickling feeling behind my eyelids.

"Just forget about it Bella," he mumbled, his voice low. "It doesn't even matter anyway because _whatever_ I say, you take it the wrong way. I didn't m—"

I lifted my head and met his eyes, the expression across my face interrupting his _bullshit_ before he lowered his head and ran one of his hands down his face with a groan.

"Deep down inside, you _honesty_ think that I _enjoyed_ what Phil and Kevin did to me," I stated angrily, my voice shaking as I lifted my hoodie over my head. "What you're telling me right now is that you _think_ that I got some goddamn _thrill_ out of it?"

He _avoided_ my eyes as he shook his head and stood up. Taking a hold of the chair, he growled as he pushed it underneath the table with one hand and used the other one to run his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck! Get out!" I shouted, my glare _fatal_ as I lifted one of my hands and pointed at the kitchen door. "Immediately!"

"No way," he replied in some _calm_ manner, placing his arms across his chest as he met my eyes again. "We're talking."

"No, we're done," I _corrected_ as I brushed past him and walked over to the door. Holding it open, I nodded at him. "Leave."

"No," he whispered, shaking his head as he walked over towards the counter. After turning around, he leaned against the marble and threw his hands up in the air. "Jesus, Bella. Can't you see that the kid _wants_ you? It's so goddamn _obvious_!"

"Oh, _fuck_ off Edward," I spat, letting go of the door. "_I_ was the one who asked Mike to teach me how to fight. It was _my_ idea from the get go. And if you would have given me the _chance_ of explaining that shit to you, your issues _wouldn't_ have been an issue, _that_ night."

Placing his arms across his chest, he shrugged. "He wants you."

I gritted my teeth. "_No_, he _doesn't_."

"_Yes_, he fucking _does_."

I laughed, un—_fucking_—amused, as I _violently_ shoved my hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, half _hoping_ to _rip_ the material in the process. "You're just saying that shit to _justify_ your actions. But you know what, Edward? Even if what you're stating _is_ true, it _doesn't_ matter to me. What you did was _inexcusable_. It was fucking insulting and un—_goddamn_—forgivable."

Cocking his head to the side slightly, he raised an eyebrow at me as he lowered his arms from his chest and placed his hands against the edge of the counter. "Oh, alright Bella, so let me get this strait. While you're okay with him feeling _some_ type of way for you as he trains you on how to fight, you expect _me_ to feel the same way?"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the wall next to the door, my fingernails digging into the skin of my palms as my anger continued to grow at an _astounding_ rate.

He laughed, the sound _irritating_ to my ears, as he shook his head at me in some _you're silly_ type of way. "Yeah, no. _That_ shit isn't going to happen. I'm not going to just sit around and allow some _dude_ who's trying to get his hands on what's _mine_ around you. No fucking way."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

In the words of Piggy: Oh no, he di'int…just say that to _me_.

I laughed at him, in some _'oh, you're about to get it'_ type of way as I lifted my hands from my pockets and placed my arms across my chest. "Listen, Edward. If you're_telling_ me that I can't _talk_ to any _dudes_, who may have a little crush on me, then we have even bigger problems than I thought."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Get this strait Cullen," I continued, giving him a _piece_ of my goddamn mind. "I hang out with dicks. Always _have_ and always _will_. I have _one_ genuine female friend, and that's Rose. Now, while I _understand_ your concern for any other males trying to claim what's yours, _you_ need to understand something. I am not going to sit here while you _tell_ me that I can or can _not_ have any guys as friends. There is absolutely _no_ way in hell. _Please_ let me remind you, that I am my _own_ goddamn person. _Who_ I choose to hang out with, I hang out with. And if you feel that _that_ is a problem in any type of way, then you can just go and simply _fuck_ off. There are _plenty_ of other fish in the sea, Edward, and I'm _sure_ that any one of your _female_ friends—who mind you, I have _no_ problem with—can satisfy you with your _demands_. I'm sorry _lover noodle_, but I am _not_ going to change my life preferences for your _ridiculous_ desires. Take _that_ as you may."

His eyes darkened as his jaw tightened, and for the _first_ goddamn time since I have known the kid, the want of licking _it_ was slim.

Because lets keep it _real_ ladies.

No man has the _right_ of _that_ much control over a woman.

_Please_, don't get it twisted.

"I never said anything about you not being able to hang out with any males, Bella. I just don't _trust_ Mike."

I shrugged. "Trusting _Mike_ is not the problem. Do you not trust me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I trust you, Bae."

"Well then," I replied, "problem solved."

Placing his arms across his chest, he raised an eyebrow. "_How_ is that?"

"Edward, if you trust _me_ in the _fact_ that I would _never_ do you wrong, then Christ, what the hell is there to worry about? Don't you see that I am _not_ that goddamn chick?"

"I _understand_ that Bella," he groaned, running his hands down his face as he lowered his head. "I just _know_ that the kid has ulterior motives behind his actions, fuck."

I growled as I threw my hands up in the air. "Like _what_, Edward?"

He pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to me as I stayed against the wall. "Can you tell me something?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"When you were looking for a guy to teach you how to fight, did you call the rest of the team and ask them _before_ calling Mike?"

I nodded as I placed my hands against my hips. "They didn't want anything to do with it, because of _you_."

He nodded as he shrugged. "And when you called Murphy and asked him if _he_ could teach you, he had no problem in it, yeah?"

"So?"

He shook his head as he lowered it. "So, he _knew_ that this would happen, Bella. He didn't give a rats ass about fighting me because he _knew_ how I would react and he_wanted_ that goddamn reaction. He _wanted_ you to see me for the fucker that I am. He _banked_ on it, just to get _your_ approval."

I rolled my eyes as I lowered my head and ran my hands down my face, no longer wanting to talk about Mr. _Michael_ Murphy.

Edward just didn't _get_ it.

It was his goddamn _behavior_ that irked me. His _nonchalance_ about the subject matter. And here he is, trying to talk to me about Mike and how the kid wants me and blah, blah, _fucking_ blah.

I didn't _care_ about that shit.

_Desperately_ wanting to change the subject—as _quickly_ and _effectively_ as possible—a question that I have been meaning to ask him popped into my head. "Edward?"

As he lifted his head, his _exhausted_ eyes met mine. "Yeah, Bae?"

"Who is the guy that Sarah mentioned to you that night?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She mentioned some guy?"

I nodded as I lowered my hoodie from my hair. "She said something along the lines of _'look at me, not him.'_ Who was she referring to?"

"I don't know," he whispered, his voice _defensive_, therefore telling me that he knew _exactly_ who I was asking about. "I don't remember."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm _sure_ that you remember, Edward. That statement of hers stopped your fist from connecting with her face."

He shrugged. "It was probably Mike."

I shook my head as I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie. "No, it _wasn't_. It was someone else." Cocking my head to the side slightly, I raised an eyebrow. "_Whose_ face were you picturing?"

"No ones."

I growled at his response as I turned around and pushed the door open before I stepped out of the kitchen. "I am so _done_ with these secrets Edward! I can't _take_ it anymore!"

He laughed as he grabbed onto the door before it had a chance of closing behind me. After pushing me aside as I headed for the front door, he walked over to it and blocked my exit. "_Secrets_! You hold a _ton_ of them, Bella. Don't talk to _me_ about how _you're_ done with them and how you can't _take_ them anymore!"

"Leave!" I yelled, glaring at him, "please, just _go_!"

"No!" he shouted, returning my glare with one of his own as he ran one of his hands down his chest. "Christ! We need to fucking _talk_! Stop running away from me!"

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled on the fabric—wanting nothing more than to _destroy_ the tee—causing him in return to roll his eyes at my actions as he stepped away from the door with his hands raised. "I am _not_ playing with you, Edward."

"I am not playing with you _either_, Bella," he hissed, taking a hold of my wrist as I went to unlock the door. After pushing me up against the wall, he placed his hands on the paint, on either sides of my waist as he trapped me in. "God, just fucking _listen_ to me for a second!"

I clenched my eyes shut as I lowered my head and took a couple of slow, deep breaths, trying to _control_ my temper. "Edward, I honest to God, right _now_, hate you. I truly fucking _hate_ you."

As he pushed himself away from the wall, I kept my head lowered but opened my eyes, the growl that left his chest _captivating_ my attention as he started pacing through the living room. "Well, I'm sorry that you _feel_ that way Bella, but I can't deny the shit any longer. Truthfully, I tried to _will_ these goddamn feelings away but I_can't_."

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I lifted my head. "_What_ are you even _talking_ about?"

His eyes met mine again—for a _second_—before he ran one of his hands through his hair as he walked over to the center table and _slowly_ took a seat, in some _defeated_type of way.

Meeting my eyes again, he threw his hands out in front of him, like he couldn't _help_ the shit. "I fucking _love_ you Bella," he whispered, his voice a soft hum. "Honest to_God_, I. Love. _You_."

My eyes widened. "Come again?"

He shook his head at my reaction as he lowered it. _Roughly_ running his hands down his face, he shrugged. "You're _it_ for me, Swan. I…"

"Oh heaven about us, it's _late_," I mumbled, freaking the FUCK _out_ as I lifted my hand up to my face and looked at the _non existent_ watch that _wasn't_ around my wrist.

After lifting his head, he looked around the room with _puzzled_ eyes before they met my _taken aback_ ones as he raised an eyebrow at my interruption. "Okay?"

"Goodnight," I whispered without delay, looking _away_ from him as I quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Sweet dreams."

Standing up from the table, his eyebrow raised higher as he nodded towards the open door. "Are you…kicking me out?"

"I think so. Well no, I don't _think_ so, I _know_ so. _Yes_. I'm kicking you out, Edward—but _shit_. Not in some _mean_ way. _That_ sounded _really_ mean, and I'm _really_ not _that_mean. You know, it's just…_wow_…look at the _time_, right? LATE! I'm practically _sleeping_ already."

Taking a deep, _much_ needed breath, I nodded like some _insane_ person as I continued. "As a matter of fact, this is _me_ sleep walking. Tragic."

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he raised his arm before placing his hand over the back of his neck and scratching the skin there. "Oookaaay."

"Okay!" I yelled _loudly_, THROWING my hands up in the air like I was in some sort of _celebration_ mode.

And then I _cringed_ as I lowered my arms and placed them across my chest, _death_ gripping the sleeves of my hoodie.

Because on a serious note, I wasn't at any _party_, and there REALLY wasn't _any_ need for me to throw my hands up in the air like _that_.

It seemed kind of, _inappropriate_, I think.

He grimaced _somewhat_—and _honestly_, I don't know if it was caused by the _constipated_ smile that I was currently expressing, or if it was caused by him noticing that he had to leave my apartment _only_ wearing his boxers and a tee.

"Can I maybe have my sweatpants back?"

_Sweatpants_, at a time like _this?_

Get a clue, dude.

I shook my head as I quickly stumbled past him and headed down the hallway. "Buenas noches!" I shouted—in some _godforsaken_ Spanish accent—as I left him alone and half _naked_.

_Finally_ reaching the door to Piggys room, I lifted my leg and _kicked_ it open before stepping inside. Leaning against the wood after locking myself in, I groaned as I slid down onto the floor and ran my hands down my face.

"Oh Lord have _mercy_ on my stupid ass."

_That_ announcement of his, scared the _crap_ out of my life.

He…_loves_ me?

_Edward_ Cullen…loves me, _Bella_ Swan?

No. It can't…_be_.

I _can't_ handle…_that_.

I mean, _goddamnit_.

I groaned as I heard the front door _slam_ shut from the living room, which meant that the kid left, _underdressed_. Placing my hands against the floor underneath me, I crawled over to the bed and climbed on.

_Why_ did he do that shit, man?

He ruined…_everything_.

We were in a _middle_ of a goddamn _argument_ and he decided to just _drop_ that…_bomb_ on me? Like, I would be _okay_ with it?

Uh, _negative_ Cullen. NEGATIVE.

I was definitely _not_ okay with _it_.

And _now_, I was _confused_ about _where_ we stood.

I'm not ready…for _that_.

I just couldn't _return_ the favor. No _way_. Not right _now_.

How am I supposed to _love_ him, when I didn't even _like_ myself?

* * *

Okay, so here I go for a long ass authors note, stay with me hookahs!

So, I went to my first story, and read through some of the beginning chapters, and eek!

I definitely want to edit some stuff.

Not the story, per say...everything is remaining the same, there will be **no** changes in anything like the characters, plot, etc.

I'm only correcting spelling mistakes, and the way it flows, and taking out a couple of 'fucks' that I think I over exaggerated =)

So as of right now, I'm editing. The **first** story.

Of course, I am still continuing with this one...hello, I can't just stop it like this...and I don't think that I'm anywhere near done, anyway.

It just might take longer for me to update, that's all.

But I'll be back...soon =)

And get ready for some jealousy, titty twists, and kicks to the groin. Oh, and the sex. **Please**. Dont forget about the sex.

It's about to get **hot** in this bitch.


	11. Book Two: Chapter Eleven

Okay, so can we pretend that Mondays are the new Sundays, since I definitely told you guys that I was going to update over the weekend and didn't? 

My goddamn apologies =( 

Anywho...I wanted to take this time to tell you guys that I definitely appreciate you sticking with me, to whoever sticks with me...

I really didn't mean to take this long on updating...but I have been kind of _blah_, cause I definitely have to repeat a course for a stupid, unfair, reason. And my mood is still blah, so if this chapter isn't to your liking...sorry =) I'm having a hard time getting back into it, because of my bewilderment of actually failing a course, when I made it this far, for a reason that is IRKING me.

I'm going to snap out of it. 

Soon. 

Hopefully. 

And I've reread this chapter so many times, trying to see how I could make it better, but my annoyance meter hit the roof and I stopped. So again, sorry hookahs, if this chapter kind of sucks.

**NeNemaka**: Awe, well I'm so happy that's you're amped! I hope I don't disappoint =/ And you're right, it did take a lot for him to admit that he loved her...I'm thinking an EPOV is in store for that. And a hell of a lot of jealousy will be shown during these next chapters, starting with this one =)

**Natasha**: nooooo worries, everything will work out, they're just going to go through some stuff =) And you're welcome to the story =)

**Aditi**: Thanks your your comment =) Glad you're not bailing on my ass, hookah! I definitely had a rough two weeks =/ I have to reread the middle part, but what confused you about it, I'll try and clarify =) And I'm glad you liked the part about the rents doing the horizontal tango, lol =) Well dude, I love you too! (oh, if you haven't noticed, I start my reviews backwards, so if people write more than one, it might be a little confusing, but this is I think the first one you sent me)...and about Mike wanting B, we'll find out more in the next chapters. Glad it kinda shocked you when Edward said the big ILU. Thats what i wanted! And Edward was just at a party...undercover...before he went to B's.

**Pattinsonsdiscostick**: lol.

**Ruby**: well Jesus! thanks for your review, lol! Anddddddd no worries about B reacting that way, she just kind of...freaked out =/ She's trying to fix it somewhat in this chappie, but more will happen...she loves him...I THINK...but she has a lot going on with her, right now. I won't disappoint, though. And I'm glad that you love the story! I try not to end it with cliffies, but sometimes i can't help the shit =/

**Kimmie**: sorry it's keeping you up at night =/ haha! And it definitely was a her move to kick him out like that...and more drama will follow =/

**Twig**: Of course the kid loves her, haha =) Yes, he admits it...and even after this chappie, he still feels the same way. Glad you liked the chap, and sorry for not updating earlier =(

**Beth**: Glad that you understand it, even though, yeah, it does suck =( Things will work out though!

**Beary**: Glad you love it =) She'll get a grip, sooner or later =/

**Trey**: Thank you doll =)

**Awcacw**: hahaha, definitely dropped the bomb =) And yesss! The chick has been through some serious stuff, she needs to find HERSELF before any of that serious shit goes on. Glad you liked the rents getting it in =) And hell yes! I have been a victim to that shit too, and actually...I got B's story from my own personal one, lol.

**Edwardsmyromeo**: Sorry! But I'm ecstatic that your addicted to the story =) Even though I definitely left you guys for a good time, so my apologies =(

**Krumova**: Glad that you thought the chap was great =) And also, glad about you almost peeing your pants, lol!

**Letrobstenluv**: Sorry chick, I didn't realize that I forgot to review on your review =( Uh, no lol...B wasnt on drugs...she was just being B. And yeah, Edward is trying to actually get through to Bella, but she's stubborn. And she kinda sees her point in what edward tried to tell her about Mike, but that was still reckless, what he did. She's just really upset over it...and honestly, Edward is upset over himself doing it too, even if he wont admit it. They both need to work on themselves, and thats the point that I'm trying to get across. It's not just her, who is being stupid, it's him too. And if they were strong enough, to be together, then they wouldn't of broken up because of Mike...but they didn't break it off last chapter...this chapter though, you'll see. Sorry you didn't enjoy it =(

**Lili**: Glad you loved it =) And more hotness is to come =)

**Fences**: Hell yes he loves her =) And you're awesome for wanting to hug Bella. Even though she might have not handled it the right way, we all gotta understand that the right way doesn't always exist =) If that makes any sense? But, everything will work out, no worries =)

**Daisy**: Haha, glad you thought Bella sniffing his pants was funny. And yeah, he was a little too harsh with his words about Phil...but he's going through shit too, so we'll seeeeeee. And you make my day with your comments about waiting for an update for my story =) AND I was sooo meaning to send you a private PM to tell you good luck on finishing your projects, but I kind of got held up in my own problems with school...I have to repeat a course because of it, so again, sorry =) I hope that it turned out okay =/

**Arabian**: Glad that you loved it =)

**Brandie**: Glad you liked the chap! Yesssss, Bella is scared shitless, haha, but everything will work out for the better. And thanks for the comment about the first story, I just changed the flow of it a little bit because it was bugging me out for some time. Well thank you doll-I wouldn't even know where to start to get my story out in forums, I think that readers have to do that, but I feel weird telling people to sell it =( AANND thank you for giving my stories a chance, you don't understand how much I appreciate that =)

**XXXlookingformyedwardXXX**: Glad you love it!

* * *

I kept my _coming up with a plan of action_ eyes on the Pixie as she _beautified_ herself with all of her numerous beautifying…_agents_.

_First_ of all…

All of that shit was so…_not_ needed, man.

This chick excluded fucking perfection, even _without_ all of the props.

You know what I think is the perfect goddamn combination?

Black eyeliner. Black mascara. And, clear lip gloss.

Tell me that I'm in _denial_ and I'll slaughter you.

A little vicious on my part, but accurate on yours.

Other then that little fact—a—roo, I was currently _scheming_.

Let me ask you for _your_ opinions, motherfuckers.

Would it look _really_ bad if I murdered a fairy, and with my _own_ pistol?

And if _that's_ a little too severe for your liking, lets take into account that I could always just borrow one of my team mate's weapons of…

_Extermination_.

But, would _that_ shit make a difference?

Also…

I needed to overshadow my possibilities of getting booked for the shit.

Because, I really, _really_, didn't feel like arresting myself.

Ya dig?

The Pix winked at me, _not at all_ threatened by my twitching eyes as she broke me out of my thoughts. "_You_ need to get ready, you look like death and I bet you that if I took a whiff, you'd _smell_ like it too."

And, at _that_ moment, I was seriously thinking about walking up to her and placing my armpit right up against her nostrils.

Yeah, _I know_, you don't need to tell me about it, you fuckers.

I make my _own_ self throw up in my _own_ mouth, on the regular.

_Just_ letting you in on my thoughts.

I snatched the red lipstick out of Lilly's hand as she lifted it from Pixie's makeup bag. I shook my head at her pout as I tossed the shit into the trash can below me.

I am _not_ raising a mini hooker.

I got standards, and shit.

"Alice," I whispered, _trying_ to sound calm and rational. "I just…look—I mean…I _appreciate_ it, but I really don't think that this is a good idea."

Her mascara holding fingers paused in front of her eyes as she raised a brow at me. "And _why_ is that, Bella Boo?"

"Yes, _why_ is that, Bella Boo?"

I narrowed my eyes at Piggy.

Like…

This whole _thing_ that this chick's been doing all goddamn night long…

_Wasn't_ cute and fluffy, at all.

As a matter of _fact_…

If it were a goddamn _teddy bear_, I'd punch it in the gut.

And you know those _build a bear_ things? Well…The little heart that we shove into the shit would come flying out of it's _nose_ from the force of my madness.

"Is this some kind of a new game that you're playing?"

Lilly turned her attention to Pixie as she placed her fingers over her eyebrows. "Is this some kind of a new game that you're playing?"

I groaned—like Christ, _where_ does this little devil learn this stuff—as I stood up from the toilet seat that I was sitting on. Placing both of my hands underneath Piggy's arms, I lifted her _two piece_ _bikini clad _body up into the air before moving her into the tub that was currently filled with water.

Leo quickly stood up with an _ear piercing_ screech, his _lovely_ nakedness filled with bubbles, as he pointed a stubby finger at Lilly's body. I tried to hide my snort as his other hand went over his miniature pee stick.

Thank the _Lord_ that the kid is my goddamn nephew, man.

Or else, I might have ended up in the big slammer for kidnapping his _too cute for words_ ass.

"Ewe, Bewwa! _Owt!_ Gwirl!"

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat on the edge of the tub. Running my fingers through his _out of control_ curls, I spread the shampoo around.

"Little man of mine, you better get used to it." He presented me with one of those dimpled smiles of his and I quickly leaned down before I took a small nibble of his cheek.

Okay, I'm lying.

It wasn't a _small_ nibble.

It was a gigantic one.

Sue me.

He snorted something _delightful_ and I growled something _not meant_, when I felt his soapy fingers through my hair. "After all, you got both of your parents in you, Leo."

He nodded—like _tell_ me about it, dude—before he took a seat. Turning my attention back to Alice, I tried to convince her that this whole thing wasn't necessary. "I would just rather spend my night here. _Alone_. It's really not a big deal, Pix. Plus, I hate leaving Piggy at your ma's house all of the time. The little chick is _my_ responsibility, not hers."

She rolled her eyes at me as she slid some lip stick across her lips. "I don't care what you have to say, Bella. We are _definitely_ celebrating." Meeting my eyes, she threw her hands up in the air. "Bella Boo, this _is_ a big deal! You are now an official narcotics officer! I mean, all of the training that you had to do this past week to pass the executive test, it's fudging _amazing_! And you _did it!_ A congrats is in definite order."

I shook my head as I lowered it. "It's not necessary, man."

"No, what is not necessary, _man_, is you not wanting to go tonight just because my brother _might_ show up. Get a grip on yourself, woman."

Damn it all to hell.

Okay, so she _might_ be on the right page, _but_…

…

Nah.

I'm not even going to deny the shit.

The chick was definitely on the _right_ page.

I turned around and avoided her _all knowing_ eyes as I lowered my feet into the tub. I snorted at Little man's Mohawk before I raised a brow at Lilly, who in return gave me a wink that highly imitated…_Blue Eyes._

And _that_, my friends, is why I honestly needed to re-evaluate the amount of time that this little chick spent with the dudes.

A definite beating of some sort was in order.

_And_, a letter to Obama, reminding him about my ideas of the penalties that pertained to grown ass men watching over our young children.

He never got back to me on the matter, dude.

How _rude_ is that shit?

And in _my_ opinion, highly _un—presidential_.

Thanks a lot, leader of the fucking free world.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brandon."

"Oh please," she laughed. "_Both_ of you fools have been avoiding each other ever since that night when you kicked his butt out of your place when he told you that he loves you."

Piggy yelped in _overrated_ excitement as she threw her hands up in the air, splashing soapy water in little man's eyes in the process. "Ohhhhh myyyyyyyyyy God, yo! This is like…_soooooooo_ exciting!"

Pixie just nodded in agreement, like, tell me about it, princess. I'm _already_ planning their wedding.

Leo imitated her yelp, ending it with an irritated growl, as he stood up and grabbed onto my shirt for balance. Using his other hand, I pursed my lips as he furiously rubbed his eyes. "Bwurn, Bewwa!"

I rolled my own at his dramatics that he probably inherited from his mother as I brushed his irritated fingers away. Using the towel that Alice handed to me, I ran it over his face.

It was _baby's shampoo_ for crying out loud.

Looking over at the little chick that was currently clapping her hands, I shook my head. "Calm yourself, Piggy. You know that Auntie Alice is a _drunk_. She doesn't know what she's talking about half of the time."

Pixie growled at my simple explanation as little man narrowed his eyes at the Pigster when she glanced at his little pee wee. I snorted in _how cute is this little dude_ as he growled a "Stwop!" and quickly placed the fingers that weren't gripping onto my shirt over himself.

Acting like he's _grown_ all of a sudden.

"You need to stop telling that little girl that I'm a drunk, Bella!"

I shrugged as I leaned over and lowered the handle so that the water in the tub could drain. "I'm just letting her know the facts, hookah."

"Bella?"

I raised an eyebrow at Piggy as I filled up a mug with water. Little man snatched it out of my fingers and I winked at his chubby cheeks before he tilted it over his broad mini shoulder, an edible giggle of some kind leaving his lips as he rinsed himself off. "What's up babe?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

I scrunched my brows together as I met her eyes. "Lil, you can ask me anything that you want. I'm _always_ here to listen, you know that."

A grimace fell upon her face as she pointed at Leo's hand.

And I kind of…figuratively speaking, of course…_shit_ myself.

Because she definitely wasn't pointing to the hand that was gripping onto the fabric of my shirt. She was _definitely_, to my _utter disbelief_, pointing to the one that little man was using to cover up his jewels.

And I _knew _at that exact moment of time, that whatever she planned on asking me, wasn't going to be of good…_quality_.

As a matter of fact, I knew that it was going to cause a _shit storm_.

Jesus?

Help me.

Please?

"Is _that_ normal?" the little hell cat asked, her eyebrows scrunched together in disgust and uncertainty. "I mean…it's _really_…small."

Leo smacked _me_ and I hissed—like, what the hell did _I_ do—as he stomped his foot against the bottom of the tub. "No woooooking!"

I pursed my lips at his embarrassment and complete distress as I laid my hand over his, further protecting his _manhood_ from the woman in the tub with him. "No worries, little man. According to Pigster, there's not much to see anyway. Don't take offence to it until you're older."

Piggy cocked her head to the side and placed her hands over her hips as Pixie laughed at the scene. "Well, is his baby _thing_ going to get as big as Edward's one day?"

My jaw dropped. "Lillian Marianne Smith!"

Alice held her hands up in the air with a shake of her head as she walked towards the bathroom door. "I don't even _want_ to know."

Lilly narrowed her eyes at my wide ones as I quickly wrapped a towel around Leo's innocent plump little tush, because on a _serious_ note, I wasn't trying to give her anymore goddamn ideas.

"I'm just asking for the sake of human society, Bella!"

"Th—sa—hum—soc—" I took a deep breath as I lowered my head, my eyes clenched shut as I tried to force my stutter away. "Oh my Jesus."

Like...

Penis sizes?

And the _sake of human society?_

_Together? _

How kind of goddamn _combination_ is that shit?

And, can someone tell me why this little chick thought that the size of Edward's thunder stick was anything _but_ normal?

Christ. Kids these days, man.

I won't bullshit and tell you that I'm not a little bit _terrified_ of getting impregnated during this goddamn century.

God only knows how _my_ kid would turn out.

I lifted little dude out of the tub and lowered him onto the floor with a shake of my head at Lilly. After walking over to the door and opening it, I pointed at Pixie, who was sitting down on my bed. "Go to Auntie Alice, Leo. She's going to get you dressed. I'll be out there in a bit."

He stumbled his way out and I closed the bathroom door behind him. I lifted myself and took a seat on top of the counter as Lilly wrapped her body in a towel. "I'm just sayin, yo."

I rolled my eyes at her ease. "Lilly, _where_ in God's name did you get that question from? I mean…you're only _eight years old!_ You are way too young to even know what a penis _is_, let alone…what a grown up one _looks_ like!"

The midget shrugged as she took a seat on the edge of the tub. "Don't worry, Bella." I raised an eyebrow and she grinned. "You don't need to give me _the talk."_

"Well, thank God for that!" I shouted, _more _than thrilled as shit.

But…

Then I kind of frowned.

No.

I didn't _kind of._

I _definitely_ frowned.

How in the hell did an eight year old know about…_the talk?_

I mean, _I_ was _at least_ eleven years old when I got…_it. _

And I'll _never_ forget the pure awkwardness that surrounded the shit.

You don't even _want_ to know how I felt when my Pop sat me down and told me about the _birds and the bees._

Or, as he so eloquently put it…

'_Kiddo, listen to me now, and listen to me good. Boys are like killer bees…trying to contaminate your flower with their poisonous pollen.' _

_That, _is how the goddamn thing _started_.

Talk about scaring the _shit_ out of my anus, man.

And _this_, is how the goddamn thing continued _and_ ended…

'_You're a beautiful bird, Kiddo. On that note, I just want to tell you that laying your eggs just about anywhere, well, it's not attractive. Don't do it. Sex is overrated until you're married. And I know that this may be a little dramatic, but if you bring me home a kid any time soon, my work gun will be no stranger to whoever impregnated you. I'm just saying.' _

Mmhmm.

It was a _delight_, I must say.

But on to the current time. This little chick in front of me didn't show _any_ signs of discomfort towards the subject, and _that_, kind of scared me a little bit.

And for some reason, I had a goddamn feeling that someone _else_ gave her _the talk, _therefore eliminating that mortification that occurs during the first time.

I just prayed to _God_ that it wasn't any of my idiotic male friends.

Because, _if_ it was…

_Whoever_ he is…

Won't be considered a _he_ any longer after I'm done with the douche.

Get my drift?

Piggy bent down a little bit and picked up Pixie's makeup bag that was on the floor. I watched with a constipated expression as she started to go through it. "Do you remember how Uncle Jake came over to watch me two nights ago, when you went out to work?"

"Oh God."

After taking out some red colored nail polish, she placed the bag back down onto the floor and lifted her leg. Positioning her foot up against the edge of the toilet seat, she nodded. "Well anyway, he was boring me, like _hello_, so I forced him to watch Titanic with me."

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah," she replied to my complete _dread_, twisting the bottle open. "Anyway, as we were watching, the _no no_ part came on, and I _tried_ to tell him to forward it, Bella! _But_, he told me to grow a pair."

"Oh heaven above."

Lilly nodded as she started painting her eight year old toe nails. "So, I know that I'm probably going to get in trouble…but I _definitely_ saw my two favorite love birds, _besides you and Edward_, getting it on."

"_Getting it on!"_ I yelped, in absolute horror.

"Are you about to faint?" she asked, covering up her raised eyebrows.

"_Getting it on!"_ I yelped, repeating myself.

She nodded as she continued painting her nails. "Yes. _Gettin' it on_, yo. Those were by the way, _Uncle Jake's_ words. _Not_ mine. Anywhozers, _he_ was the one who gave me the talk."

"Can you please wake me up from this nightmare?"

Lilly shook her head at my statement with scrunched eyebrows. "You

are actually wide awake, Bella. _So_, Uncle J told me that boys my age are _unqualified_ and that they don't deserve my preciousness."

Oh. That's kind of _cute_, right?

"And, because of those reasons, boys my age don't deserve my _flora_ because they don't know how to work their shlongs yet."

Oh, _shit_.

"He stated that when I turn thirty years old, _that_ is about the time when boys begin to learn how to rock the boat."

"Rock the boat!" I choked, _literally_, on my own saliva.

Piggy smiled at the complete torture that was running through my system. "And, that was so cool, dude! Because, you know, we were watching _Titanic_ and all. Completely fitting it with the movie."

"I'm going to execute him."

_The soon to be sex addict_ shrugged at my threat. "Uncle dude also told me that the bigger the penis, the better—_but_, for females, he said that it was the complete opposite. _To be a fighter, is to be a little tighter._" I pulled my hair, and Piggy grimaced. "And, _again_, I must tell you, those were _his_ words, _not_ mine."

"Jesus loving Christ."

"He said that love is a sensation, and it's caused by the temptation of a boy putting his _location_ into a girl's _destination_."

My jaw dropped, like…I don't even _know_.

"_And_—" she continued, to my utter _kill a motherfucker _moment, "if a boy were to ask me for an _explanation_, Uncle Jake told me not to give him a _demonstration_."

"I'll make sure that he won't be able to reproduce."

"He also told me that I should be a sex object."

"What?" I yelled, like _holy hell, come again?_

She blew on her painted toenails before she clarified. "He told me that if some boy were to ask me for sex, that I should object."

"Please…just…_stop_."

"So, mmhmm. _That_ is where I got my question from. Oh! Plus, he told me that _all_ boys have genital warts, and that if I ever decided to _get it on_ with any of them, he had to personally examine their thunder down under."

"Genital warts!"

The child who held way too much goddamn information nodded with a shrug. "Yeah. I don't really know _what_ that is, and I asked my teacher today but her face kind of turned…white."

I jumped off of the counter with a growl. "Oh my God, Lilly! Is that the reason as to why I have a meeting with her on Monday?"

"I don't know," she answered, standing up. I gritted my teeth as soon as her face brightened up, all of a goddamn sudden. "Oh my God, yo! I so have to show you the cool balloons that Uncle Jake gave me!"

I clenched my eyes shut.

No.

I honest to God, needed a fucking _second_ of silence.

Like…

Is this _really_ happening?

Did that grown ass man _really_ give an eight year old, _condoms_?

For_ serious?_

Lilly tugged on my hand and I opened my eyes. "He told me that I could practice sliding the balloons in place on bananas."

Oh. My. _Fucking_. God.

And _that_ right there explained to me why this little chick wanted goddamn bananas from the market this morning.

Here I _thought_ that the midget just wanted to get…_healthy_ and shit.

Jesus.

"I practiced _a lot_ earlier, so I kind of ran out of the bananas that you bought from the store. _But_, if you want, we could always go and get more so that I could show you my expertise."

"No way!" I yelled with a quick shake of my head. After I grabbed onto her hand, I yanked her out into my bedroom. "Lillian Smith, you won't be practicing _anything_ anytime soon!" Pixie raised a brow at me as we stumbled towards the door and I shook my head at her before I looked at the Pigster. "You are grounded, young lady! No _boys _andno _school!_ As a matter of fact, you are going to drop out. I'll make it happen."

She scrunched her eyebrows together and tugged on my hand when we stepped out into the hallway. "But what about my education?"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled her towards her bedroom. "Lilly, education is _clearly_ overrated. No worries, anyway. I'll teach you everything that you need to know…_starting_ with abstinence."

* * *

I gritted my—_I just had a motherfucking appointment with the dentist two days ago—_teeth as my eyes fell upon the two subjects that were standing on the other side of the bar, across from me.

It was pretty obvious that Edward felt some _type of way_ towards me.

And he had _no problem_ in letting me know that goddamn fact, either.

As I lifted the tall glass of whiskey up to my lips, a rowdy snarl of _Oh,_ _I'm about to fucking murder this bitch_ escaped my throat when I saw the hooker that was leaning against his slash _my_ body run her fingers through his slash _my_ hair.

And then he…

Oh.

_Hell_.

No.

I patted my waistband with rage as he gave her one of those crooked smiles of his slash _mine_ and groaned when I didn't feel the consistent outline of my weapon of assassination.

That fucking shit dumped and dismissed my ass a goddamn _hour_ ago.

And he's _already_ out there, trying to hustle and bustle?

What _drugs_ was I on when I decided to leave my gun at home tonight?

No, _seriously_.

What in the _hell_ was I goddamn thinking?

This shit would have been a _wrap_, three fucking minutes ago.

"Man, if looks could kill."

I turned to my right and rolled my eyes at Mike, who took a seat on the stool that was pulled out next to me. "I don't know what you're taking about, dude."

He hummed, not believing a word that escaped my mouth as I took a long pull of my baby. "So, is it safe to assume that you and Cullen are not speaking?"

I slammed my glass down against the counter in anger and he pursed his lips as he raised his hands up in the air. "_Nothing_ is safe right now, Morris." Holding my hand out towards him, I growled, hoping that the kid took it as a warning. "Give me your pistol and no one gets hurt."

"How does it feel to _officially_ be a part of the narcotics team?"

"It feels fucking miraculous and beyond belief," I replied in an _on edge_ whisper, pissed the hell off that he wasn't on my level. "Now, give me your goddamn weapon, _team mate."_

He shook his head with a small grin as he grabbed a hold of my glass. When he went to take a sip, I quickly snatched it out of his hand with an incredulous _are you fucking crazy_ look.

Tonight, or _any night for that goddamn matter_, didn't call for sharing.

We weren't at a bar that supplied alcoholic beverages for nothing.

He could always order his _own_ whiskey.

"Swan, come on," Mike whispered with a laugh. I raised a brow at him and he nodded towards the bartender who was running around, trying to get caught up with drink orders. "The dude is busy. Just give me a goddamn sip, you cheap bastard."

Edward's dark eyes met mine from across the bar.

And, I _kind of_ smirked a little smirk.

If _he_ wanted to play, _I_ had no fucking problemo in playing back.

You get what I'm spittin, yo?

I turned in my chair, so that I was facing Morris as I brought my glass of liquor with me. Dipping one of my fingers into the dark liquid, I held my bottom lip in between my teeth. Mike's eyes kind of widened in _um what_ as I ran my digit across his top lip. "You want a little taste?"

His adams apple bopped a little bop as he kept his lips shut against my offer. I raised a brow at the kid's denial and he raised his own eyebrow at my determination. "A little taste?" he mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at the idiot before I placed the glass back onto the counter. With my hands against his thighs, I swung his chair around so that he was facing me. As I scooted off of my chair, I rolled my eyes at the whispered _"uh"_ that left his throat before I straddled him.

After bringing the glass in between our bodies, I dipped my finger in it again. Gritting my teeth in _you better fucking listen_, I pressed my digit against his lips. "Open your goddamn mouth and suck my finger."

Okay, so, I know what you must be thinking right about now.

That might have been a little too, I don't know, _bossy_ maybe?

But…fuck it, man.

I might as well bring out the dominatrix in my ass tonight, right?

He kept his eyes on mine as his lips spread apart, some. I grinned like _oh hell yes_ as he sucked my finger into his mouth. Taking a quick look over at the other side of the bar, my grin widened when I saw Edward push himself away from the counter, his eyes _murderous_ as they kept their gaze at the kid who knew how to listen to an order when given it.

Blue Eyes came up to us and grabbed onto my wrist before pulling my finger out of the kid's mouth with a pop. Mike held his hands up in the air as Jasper smacked him beside the head. "Morris, you _must_ be out of your fucking mind, doing that shit."

I glared at the cowboy as I lifted my hand and smacked the side of his head. Jasper's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in _no you didn't just do that._ "What is your goddamn problem, Blue Eyes? The kid was just thirsty and trying to extinguish the shit. Don't be so ignorant."

He raised an irritated eyebrow at me as he rubbed his temple. "And what happened, the bar all of a sudden ran out of cups?"

I shrugged and his eyes widened _a little bit_ when he looked to the left.

Before I had a chance of following his gaze, his hands quickly went to my hips as he lifted me up into the air, off of Mike's lap.

I was about to give the gentleman a _sack smack_ when he set me down onto the floor_, _but not two seconds later, he turned around and placed his hands against Edward's chest as the kid came charging towards us.

"What are you doing, dude?" he whispered with a tense smile, patting his one shoulder as he stood in front of me. "I was just about to come and join you."

Morris stood up from behind me and Edward's eyes twitched, all wild and sexy. "I'm just getting myself a goddamn drink, Jas. Now, if you will excuse me, you're standing in the way of my fucking thirst."

Blue Eyes laughed as his grip against Edward's shirt tightened when he went to push his way past him. "Nah, I think that you're good."

Edward's eyes left Mike's figure before they glared at his cousin. "Move the fuck out of my way, man."

"You know what you need, Cullen? A goddamn cigarette, yeah? Come on, that shit sounds fucking excellent right about now, right?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at Blue Eyes. "I quit."

Jasper shook his head as he started pushing him towards the front doors. "Nah, dude. You just fucking started. Let's go."

I turned around with a pleased smile before I placed my arms across my chest like _tou—_the fuck_—ché_. "Well, _that_ was definitely fun."

Mike raised an eyebrow at me as he placed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "And _what_ was fun about it, exactly?"

I gave his shoulder a little _patt—a—roo_ with one hand as my other one grabbed my glass of whiskey from the counter. After handing it to him, I gave his cheek a pinch with a wink of my eye. "_So_ worth it, dude. I'll see you later."

* * *

One hour earlier:

I stood back a little bit—for _protection_, of course—when Pixie decided to hit the floor with a _drop it like it's hot_ move.

_Trust me_, motherfuckers. You don't want to be _anywhere_ near her goddamn vicinity when that shit happens. Serious injury has been proven to transpire, otherwise.

"Hell _yes_, fuckin' A!" Dick yelled with a fist pump behind her, his eyes stuck on her ass as she _shimmied_ her way up again.

Blue Eyes, who was sitting next to the kid, leaned over with a wide grin as he punched his shoulder. Dick groaned with narrowed eyes towards the cowboy. "You're _pushing_ it, Dick. Watch your goddamn eyes."

Dick returned the punch with equal _fucking ouch_ as he laughed at Blue Eyes. "Think about what you're saying, Whitlock. How do you suppose _I_ watch my _own_ goddamn eyes. That shit is clearly _unrealistic_, idiot."

Cowboy growled something _un—gentleman_ like as he stood up from his seat. I snorted as he snatched Dick's beer out of his hand. "I'm about to perform a castration on your fucking mankind, that shit is what I consider _realistic_."

Turning my attention back to the Pixie, I placed my fingers against my hips and raised an eyebrow at the expression of _oh holy shit_ that was written across her face as her eyes went over my shoulder.

I went to turn around to see what the hell the commotion was, but the chick snapped out of it and grabbed a hold of my arms, her fingernails digging themselves into the sleeves of the hoodie. "Uh, fucking _ouch."_

"I need to pee!"

Is that considered an _emergency_, nowadays?

I grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her a bit. "Alright, I am highly educated in what you should do!" I shouted, with equal veracity. "You need to go to the bathroom! It's not rocket science! Squat and squirt!"

The woman rolled her eyes at me and I scrunched my brows together as she started pulling me through the dance floor. "Hookah, you really don't _need_ me in there for moral support. I'm pretty sure that you can handle the _consequences_. I mean, just…wipe front to back!"

Alice ignored my _tips_ as she quickly led us down the darkened hallway. When she pushed the door open to the lady's room, someone's hands against my hips pulled me away from her.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Edward as his fingers moved to the belt loop of my jeans, holding me in place. I looked over at Pixie and my brow raised even higher when I noticed the glare that she was giving to her brother. "Am I _missing_ something here?"

"Let go of her, Edward."

"Go pee, Alice."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion as they both just _stood_ there, sharing some sort of silent communication with narrowed eyes.

Alice half way in the bathroom.

Edward half way out in the hallway.

And my ass being held _hostage_ in the middle.

Was there a certain need to _evacuate?_

Because, I had no goddamn problem in evacuation.

Just sayin.

"You're making a big mistake, you asshole, and I'm telling mom."

He rolled his eyes at his sister before he leaned over my shoulder and pushed her into the bathroom. She grabbed onto his hand before the kid was able to retract it and pulled him into the lady's bathroom with a ferocious _growl_.

Mayday!

May—_the fuck_—day!

A mumbled curse word left his lips from behind me as he tried to keep my body standing with his one arm around my waist while I stumbled in there with him, seeing as to how I was in the middle of the two _all of a sudden_ fighting siblings.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind us, my eyes widened a little bit when I noticed that Alice's hand was up in the air, above her head.

Oh shi—

Two seconds later, I ducked to my right—because _holy mother of God_, this was some _somber_ shit—and then grimaced when I _heard_ the slap against Edward's cheek over my shoulder.

"You're an _inconsiderate_ idiot!" Pixie yelled, pointing at the kid with a shaky finger. "Don't you even _think_ about doing what you're planning on doing! Because I swear to _Jesus_, I will never talk to you again!"

I looked over at Edward and groaned at the welt that formed over the kid's cheek. Placing one of my hands against it, I raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Christ, you wild cat! What the hell has gotten into you?"

The Pixie dust went to slap his _other_ cheek, but I quickly took a hold of her wrist with my other hand and stopped her attack. "Calm down! I'm not understanding what the _deal_ is between you two all of a sudden." I looked over at Edward and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what the hell is going on, Cullen."

He brushed my hand away and took a hold of it instead. His tight grip around my fingers _kind of_ freaked me out a little bit as he lowered his head. "Alice, leave us alone. This has _nothing_ to do with you."

"No," she whispered, taking a hold of my other hand.

Yikes.

Time the fuck _out_.

I narrowed my eyes at Pixie before I let my gaze run down her body.

Looking for any signs of _lesbianism_.

Don't look at me like that, people.

_Something_ wasn't right, in this whole ordeal.

"_Let go_ of her hand, Alice."

The _all of a sudden turned lesbo _tugged on my hand, causing my body to jerk towards hers. "No, Edward."

I grimaced and went to pull my hand away from hers so that I could raise it for _allowance to say something_, but she growled and dug her fingernails into my skin. "Don't you even _think_ about leaving me."

Oh, _man_.

She was one of _those_ types of woman seekers.

Great.

Looks like I need to file for a goddamn restraining order.

I cleared my throat. "Okay…uhm…can I maybe say so—"

Edward interrupted me with his fingers when he _shoved_ them into the front of my waistband. I grimaced _like holy shit, loosen your goddamn grip_ as he tugged on my _practically numb_ fingers with his other hand.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. Hand."

"I will _destroy_ you," Alice threatened.

And now, I was getting a fucking _migraine_ as both of them continued to play _tug of war_ with my poor hands.

Like…

Is this some type of a new sport in the goddamn Olympics, people?

"_Enough_ already! I growled, snatching my hands out of both of their grips. Rolling my eyes at Edward, I pulled his fingers out of my jeans.

Even though…

I _highly_ enjoyed and appreciated their attendance in there…

_Now_ was obviously not the time.

"You _both_ need to stop," I stated, narrowing my eyes at the two crazy kids. "I don't even _know_ what has gotten into you guys, but come on." Looking over at Edward, I gritted my teeth as I smacked his shoulder. "Number one, fucking _ouch_. I like your grip, but take it the fuck easy." Looking over at Pixie, I shook my head. "And number two, I'm _not_ into vagina. Thanks, but _no thanks_. I already had a piece of your brother's stick of joy and I must say…I'm good in _that_ goddamn department."

Pixie scrunched her eyebrows together and Edward pursed his lips as he lowered his head. "_Who_ said anything about me wanting your vag?"

"Oh," I whispered, _kind of_ disappointed.

Edward's fingers went under my jaw before he lifted my face up to his with a smirk across his lips. "Nothing's wrong with your…_vagina_, Bae." My frown turned into a grin as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip with a nod. "Trust me, _I_ know."

"Oh God _help_ me. Throw up stuck in my goddamn throat that doesn't want to come out because you guys are so…kind of…cute." I looked at the Pixie and raised an eyebrow at her _declaration_ before she lowered her head with a frown. "Edward…_please_…just…don't do this."

My eyes met Edward's as I brushed his hand away from my face and took a hold of it instead. "Don't do what?"

He avoided my eyes _and_ my question as he pulled me out of the room. He led us deeper into the darkened hallway and I followed him, willing to let him do his thing. As soon as we were out of view, his fingers left mine and moved down to my hips before he pulled me in front of him.

I whispered his name as I _tried_ to meet his preoccupied gaze, but he was denying me of it. His eyes remained _elsewhere_ as he unhurriedly backed me up into one of the walls behind me.

My eyebrows scrunched together in _bewilderment_ as he lowered his forehead down onto my shoulder with a heartfelt groan.

I, _without a second thought_, wrapped my arms around his waist, terror running through my blood because _something_ was honestly wrong.

"Edward, you're scaring me."

He lifted his head and shook it as he placed his hands against the wall behind me. I moved my arms from around him and placed my hands over his tense jaw as he closed his eyes. "Christ, _look_ at me, please."

His reflective green met my shattered brown not two seconds after my demand, and I was kind of _taken aback, _from the pure _saturation_ that they were piercing my own with.

This is _definitely_ not going to be good.

"Oh God," I whispered in a quick inhale, looking away from him as my trembling fingers lifted my hoodie, placing it over my hair. "Right now, I'm officially freaking the fuck _out _at your goddamn silence."

His palms pressed themselves against the sides of my neck before he lifted my gaze, so that we were both looking into each others eyes.

"I am hiding, _so much_ shit from you, Bella."

I nodded and remained soundless, my eyes running over his face as I wrapped my fingers around his wrists. Rubbing my thumb against his skin, I _tried_ to calm him down a little bit, because I could tell that the kid was kind of _losing it_, as his hands against my neck started shaking.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, pushing himself away from my body. I watched with uneasiness as he lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't…I _can't_…Fuck, I can't do this."

I remained against the wall as I placed my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. "_What_ can't you do, Edward? You need to _talk_ to me."

_Something_ in his demeanor changed, right before my goddamn eyes.

And the shit definitely reminded me of that one kid named _Jason_.

The kid who got knocked the hell out by Jake, back in the day, for telling me that I should dress a _certain way_, and be _a certain way_.

The kid who _appeared_ to be cool…

But wasn't.

He was just like the _rest of them. _

A typical fucking boy.

Edward placed his arms across his chest and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Congratulations, _Ms. Narcotics—Police—Officer—Swan."_

I pushed myself off of the wall before I mimicked his position in front of me. "Are you being fucking _sarcastic_ right now, Edward?"

He shook his head with a shrug. "Nope."

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a little bit. "What's with the _change_ all of a goddamn sudden?"

He grinned something arrogant as he nodded at me. "This whole _thing_ that has been going on with us, it's not working. As a matter of fact, I must have been smoking something when I even suggested the shit."

Oh.

Well, shit.

I definitely wasn't expecting him to tell me _that_.

I raised a _cool and collected_ eyebrow at him, even as my insides were fucking burning in resentment. "Is _that_ right?"

He nodded at my question before looking away.

"I'm not ready to be tied down by any female."

I grinned, a little bit. "_I_ fucking tie you down? Well shit my goddamn Sunday morning pancakes. _Let me know_, dude. I haven't called you _once_ ever since that night when you proclaimed your love for me."

An irritating laugh escaped his tense lips as his eyes met mine again.

"It was all bullshit, _dude_. I'm _Edward_ fucking _Cullen_. There's no such thing as me falling for a chick, like _that_, ever."

An uptight smile ran across my mouth as I lowered my head. "Wow."

Because fucking _stomp_ on my goddamn being, right?

A couple of seconds in _complete_ stillness went by before I slowly lifted my head again. His gaze was on the wall behind me and I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my jeans as I rolled my eyes. "Edward, look at me for minute." His eyes fell upon mine and I raised a brow at him. "Is this whole _fake attitude_ _of yours_ coming out because I never said it back or something?"

He shook his head as he ran one of his hands down his stomach. "No."

And I knew that he was honest about the shit, because the _tone_ of his voice and the mannerisms that went along with it told me so.

Lowering my hoodie from over my head, I grimaced at him in some _playful_ way, wanting to dismiss the uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded us right now. "Can we…_talk_…maybe?"

"We _are_ talking."

"No," I whispered with a shake of my head. "What I meant to say was can we go _outside_ to talk, you know, away from all of this noise."

He shook his head as he lowered it. "No, it's not necessary. Bella, I…"

I groaned at his stupid pause as I lifted my hands and ran them down my face. "You're so acting like a _chick_ right now, and it's creeping me the fuck out."

What?

He fucking _was_.

Christ.

As he lifted his head again, the _distance_ that was written over his eyes pierced through my existence. "Listen, Swan. Let's just not do…_that_."

"Do _what_, Edward?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't want to end this on awkward terms," he growled in response. "I mean, we were _cool_ as friends, Bae! Fuck! We should be able to go back to how we were, right? I don't see the problem in it."

"Are you _listening_ to yourself right now? Edward, _you're_ the one who is making this shit awkward, not me. I'm just trying to go outside so that we could _talk_ about this whole thing. I'm _not_ trying to argue with you."

"It was good while it lasted."

My jaw dropped like, this kid is about to get knocked the fuck _out._

"_Good while it lasted?_ Are you honest to God, _deaf?_ Do you not _hear_ the words that are coming out of your mouth? I am about to _kill_ you."

"I'll uh, see you later…buddy."

Is my bottle lip touching the floor, bitches?

No, _seriously_, look.

Is it touching…the…fucking…floor?

Because…

I had _no_ words.

_Buddy_, though?

Before I could even ask him about the shit, the kid just…walked away.

And I was definitely _dismissed. _

Just like that.

* * *

Present time:

I threw my hoodie over my head in some _heated _type of way as I walked over to the table that Matt was sitting behind, next to the dance floor.

I was as _cool_ as a cucumber when I left Mike behind, but as soon as I took that _first_ step away from the bar, I started contemplating.

And _growling_…

To _myself_, mind you.

And so with that little tidbit, don't be surprised when half of this place empties the fuck out as people claim that I'm some sort of undercover vampire.

_Just_ letting you know, hookahs.

There's really no need for that. I'm cool. Absolutely no fangs here.

_Although_…

Wouldn't that shit be kind of hot during sex?

_No? _

Alright, I take it back.

Anyway, back to my point, ladies and gents.

What _right_ did Edward Cullen have, getting all hot and bothered towards Morris, when _he_ was the one who decided to call me his _buddy?_

Am I right, or am I right?

If I wanted to straddle a motherfucker…

I _could_.

_And_, if I wanted _said_ motherfucker to suck liquor off of my finger…

It _shouldn't_ be a predicament.

Also…

If, my any chance, I wanted to _bone_ subject motherfucker in front of Edward goddamn Cullen's parent's house…

…

Alright, so I definitely wouldn't do _that_.

Lets not get carried away, yeah?

"Where's your alcoholic beverage, Swan?"

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Matt's voice. Taking a seat, I rolled my eyes. "It's up your ass, where I shoved it. Like…_up_ there."

He grimaced as he slid his bottle of beer across the table. And I sort of followed the expression as I grabbed onto it. "That was kind of…_weak."_

I nodded in total agreement with his statement before I took a quick swig of the _hot_ liquid. After spitting it out, I narrowed my eyes at his pursed lips. "You inconsiderate asshole! Whose _aged_ beer is this?"

He grinned as he brought another bottle out of the bucket by his feet.

"Ken's. And really, Swan? Did you _honestly_ think that I was going to give you my goddamn beverage? _Hell no_. Serves you right."

I huffed as I placed my arms across my chest. "Horrible."

"Oh please!" he laughed, the sound muffled as his stupid lips remained against the top of the bottle. "You _never_ share your shit." After taking a long sip of the amber liquid, he raised an eyebrow at me. "How does it feel, you selfish bitch?"

I snorted as I shook my head at him. "There is absolutely _no_ respect for the females in this team, man."

The kid winked at me in return as he moved over to the chair that was pulled out, next to me. "So, tell me something, B. What the hell is up with the weak remark that you gave me earlier? That's not like you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Beer for tat?"

He rolled his eyes as he bent down and grabbed the bucket. Placing it on top of the table in front of us, he kept his gaze on me as he quickly uncapped one of the bottles before handing it to me. "Alright, c'mon."

I shrugged as I took a long pull of the chilled alcohol. Placing it against my chest when I was done, I gave him a cheeky grin. "No big deal."

"What's no big deal?"

I looked over at Edward as he stood to my right. "Your dick size."

Matt broke out into a smile before he whistled as he leaned back into his chair. "Fucking _epic_, Swan. I swear to Jesus."

Edward slammed a full glass of whiskey on top of the table in front of me as used his other hand to snatch the bottle of beer out of my hold.

"You _drink_ the shit, Bella. No play of any kind is goddamn involved."

I pursed my lips at his narrowed eyes. "What's your dilemma, Cullen?"

"My _dilemma_ is having to watch some dude licking on my fingers."

I raised an eyebrow at his slip up. _"Your_ fingers, yeah?"

Ken interrupted his _I don't know what you're talking about_ expression as he took a seat on the other stool next to me. "And who are you?"

Some broad came _flying_ out from behind Edward with one of her hands held out towards Mr. Barbie. "My name is like…Trish!"

I lowered my head and pursed my lips as Edward walked over to the other side of the table with a groan. Ken grimaced as he ignored her hand and Matt raised an eyebrow. "Is it _like_ Trish…or is it _Trish?"_

I lifted my head and snorted at her scrunched up brows. "Uh…what?"

Ken shook his head at Edward in disappointment and Matt followed suit, adding a drawn out whistle. "Dude. Is it really _that_ deep?"

Cullen placed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes at me when I leaned against the table and slid the glass of whiskey over to him…

In a _no thank you, motherfucker _sorta typa kinda way.

He probably poisoned the shit, for all I knew.

And, I wasn't one for taking chances, any—goddamn—way.

The _clueless_ broad went to take a seat next to Edward, but he kept his eyes on me as he quickly took a hold of her hips before pulling her ass down onto his lap.

Ha.

Fucking.

_Ha_.

Motherfucker.

A small screech of surprise escaped my lips as Ken lifted me from my seat. Matt nodded in _total_ harmony as Mr. Barbie placed me on top of his lap. I looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "You know that I dig your sweet ass, Swan. Why waste time? Let's make magic."

A _tear_ ran down my cheek as I tried to hold in my goddamn laughter.

Oh, man.

I fucking _love_ these dudes.

Turning my attention back to the imbeciles across from us, I watched with a smirk as the broad pressed her back up against Edward's chest.

I leaned back, in some _slow_ type of way, as I followed her actions and added some of my own. After Raising my arms above my shoulders, a small laugh escaped my throat at Ken's whispered "watch yourself" as I laid my hands over the back of his head, my fingers tugging his hair.

"Holy hell of a mother loving hallelujah," Matt groaned from beside us as he moved to my previous seat, his fist in his mouth. "This is about to get _unnatural_, people."

Edward narrowed his eyes at my fingers that were running through Ken's locks, with a _purpose_.

Or, as the kid thinks, _his_ fingers.

Yeah, _okay_, fucker.

They were attached to _my_ goddamn hands, no?

Edward's _delicate_ digits started running up and down the broad's side.

And I grabbed onto Ken's hands from behind me before placing them underneath my hoodie and tee shirt. He laughed against my ear as I allowed his fingertips to run themselves over the skin of my sides. My hands against his pressed them farther into my skin. "You could get a little _harder_ than that, officer. I'm not made out of glass, you know."

Edward's previously _narrowed eyes_ at Mr. Barbie?

Were _nothing_ compared to what they were _now_.

Golden, right?

Edward took a hold of the chick's thighs with a wicked and feral _growl_, practically _scaring_ the broad as he lifted her ass from his lap. Tossing her legs up onto the table, he raised an infuriated eyebrow at the kid behind me as he ran his hands down her jeans.

Matt took a hold of both of my thighs in some goddamn _urgent _type of way, causing my ass to scoot off of Ken's lap a bit as the kid threw my legs over his shoulders.

And, can I pause for a second and let you bitches in on something?

This whole _scene?_

Yeah, well, it didn't look _too_ good.

I mean…

Matt's _head_ was definitely in between my thighs.

And his _face_ was like…almost…right _there_, dude.

Also, I should probably mention that in Matt's hurry of proving some goddamn point _unbeknownst_ to me, Ken's hands were kind of frozen…

Against my lacy Victoria's leopard bra, that was at the moment, _thank the Lord above us_, covering up my _tits_.

Mmhmm.

Tell me about it.

"This _somehow_ turned highly inappropriate."

"Your hands are _still_ against my tits."

"I _really_ shouldn't have done that."

Ken, me, and Matt.

In that exact order.

We're a bunch of characters, as you can _clearly_ tell.

"Dude, what the fuck did I miss?"

I raised my head and grimaced at Dick, who stood behind Ken with a pout across his lips. "His hands are _still_ on my tits."

Because they _were_.

Like…

_Hello_.

Moment is definitely _over_.

Dick smacked Ken beside the head with a growl. "And you call yourself a fucking _wingman!_ Why the hell didn't you text me with a _'yo, shit's about to go down, meet me at the goddamn table'_ you douche!"

"Your hands are still against my goddamn tits."

_Edward to Ken. _

Not me, this time.

"I'm kind of _paralyzed_ and disgusted at myself."

_Matt to himself. _

"Dude, you're like right _there!" _

_Dick to Matt. _

"What the fucking _shit_ is going on at this goddamn table?"

Emmett.

Dick whistled a little tune as he walked away from us.

Mr. Barbie sang a "Holy loving God" as his fingers left my twins.

Matt tossed my legs to the side before he quickly _fell_ out of his seat.

Edward grinned like, thank God it's not me.

_Chicken shits,_ these fools.

"Oh _hell_ no."

My eyes met Pix's narrowed ones that were directed towards the broad that was sitting on Edward's lap as Ken set my ass down over the seat that I was previously sitting on before he took the hell off, my brother hot on his tail.

"Get _off_ of my brother's lap, you brainless twat."

Well, _Christ_.

That was a little _dramatic_.

I gave Matt's shoulder a rapid _karate kick_ with a roll of my eyes at the _vulnerability_ that he was showing when his one hand grabbed onto my thigh for support, his body underneath the table. Turning my attention back to Pixie, I shook my head at the lady as my fingers tugged on her shirt. "Alice, it's cool, no worries. Let the broad do what she pleases."

The Pix brushed my fingers off of her shirt before she placed her hands against her hips. Cocking her head to the side some, she raised a brow at her. "Did you know that he has the herps _and_ the clap?"

_My_ bitch, right?

The clueless broad shrugged a _little shrug_. "Oh! Well, that's _okay. _I mean, there's a _bunch_ of medications out there. Trust me, _I_ know._"_

I grimaced a _little grimace_.

Because _that_ only meant one thing.

You dig?

Edward gagged a _little gag_ from behind her before he quickly stood up. The _more than likely STD infested_ chick yelped as she almost fell from the hurry. Cullen raised his hands up in the air when she raised a thin eyebrow at him. "So—uh, it was nice knowing you," he whispered in a calm voice before he plain out yelled at the unwholesome vagina as he continued, "and _thank God_ you let me in on that shit! Christ!"

"Hey, Bells."

I turned around with speed that I didn't even know I was _capable_ of before I punched him, in the goddamn _face_.

"What the hell, you senseless piece of crap!" Jake shouted, his hand against the skin of his cheek as his eyes glared at me.

"Getting it on!" _solid_ _punch to the stomach_, _"Rock the boat!"_ _firm hit to the thigh_, "Genital warts!" _punch to the shoulder_, "To be a fighter, is to be a little tighter!" _knee kick to the groin._

When the _sex education giving idiot_ hit the floor beneath me with a groan, I pumped my fist up into the air with a "_Hoorah_! Who's your goddamn daddy?" before I froze with a cringe.

I need to make new friends.

"Bae, can we talk?"

I snorted—like, _get real_, dude—as I placed my arms against my violated from a Barbie chest. "Oh, _now_ you want to talk to me?"

He nodded, like _duh_.

And I gave him the finger, like _double duh_, before I turned around and headed towards the front door.

Men.

No.

Scratch that.

_Cullen_ men.

Those unintelligent, can't get a clue, dorks.

* * *

Kind of sucks, yeah?

This chapter, I mean?

Bear with me, bitches, I'll be back =)


	12. Book Two: Chapter Twelve

So...

My penname is koukla0223. 

Incase you hookahs forgot. 

=/ 

Don't hate me =( 

I'm back.

And goddamn on the reviews! How I love you hookahs! 

**Aditi**: I'm here, hookah, just a little lost in the sauce. Wellllll, love the fact that you loved the chapter lol. We'll see in upcoming chapters why Edward behaved the way that he did. And you're welcome for rocking your boat =) Niiicce words for penises, lol! Midterms are over, finals are coming. Never ends with me, man!

**Girliciousshanelover**: well, goddamn chicka! So ecstatic that you're enjoying my stories =) Well, I send you a cyber kiss, and definitely on the lips, haha! Thank you for your words, you're awesome! And no worries, this story will definitely finish...don't know when though =( I used to update weekly, but I have three more months left in school, so it's crunch time =/

**Soidipai**: haha, don't you hate when that shit happens! Glad you love my Bella =) They're both stupid in their own ways, but everything will be cool, yo =) And glad you're enjoying my writing =)

**Miisia**: Woohoo! Glad you love the stories! And you're definitely fine with the language, no worries =)

**Torisurfergirl**: Haha! Wellll, so glad that you're enjoying my stories. It's awesome to hear that =) And...I so value my life, so yessss, definitely will continue, as much as I can =/ Glad you like this Bella =)

**Secretobsession**: Wellllllll, if I can help you with the unanswered questions, I'll be more than happy too...unless it involves giving out information thats coming in the upcoming chapters, haha. Glad you love the story! Anddd holy reviews girlfriend...sooo goddamn appreciated! So...heres a basic reply to all of your reviews...glad you're enjoying the chaps, and the sex, and their relationship, and start to the sequel lol.

**Mitchie**: Glad you love the story =) And it is tough, man! I find that it's getting harder and harder to write...but maybe it's because I think that I'm becoming anal about getting every little detail down. And the song...how awesome =)

**Fluentinsarcasm**: soooooo recognize you from ADF! lol. I remember seeing your name there, wellllll hello! And thanks =) Glad you liked the chap!

**Anabsilva**: Woohoo on you being addicted =) And shit will sooooo hit the fan, no worries =) As for giving out an EPOV...that's extremely difficult for me for some reason...but I'll try, maybe as an outtake ?

**Fences**: Glad you're loving the story =) More will get explained with Edward.

**Amanda**: Woohoo on you laughing your ass off =) I'll TRY for an EPOV, soon.

**sylvia**: happy that you're back =) And the talk, very true story...awkwarddddd. haha, on Edward being bipolar. No, he's just a ... prick. The whole family will be popping in next chappie, no worries.

**Kimmie**: they'll realize it sooooonnnnnn, I hope...or maybe they do realize it but they're being extra stubborn =/

**Ruby**: More will be explained with why Edward dumped B in upcoming chapters =/ And true fact on them giving people a headache with their back and forthnessss, but, what can I do? lol. And sooo love your words about me not being able to write an awful chapter...I heart you big time, dude. Fucking A is like...fucking A, man! lol...uhm. And that's my explanation.

**Lili**: I knowwww I should have gone off a little more with Jake...maybe I'll add some more of that in interaction with B and J in later chapters.

**Aurora**: haha! Wellllllll...I'm sorta glad that you pissed yourself, haha. That's great =)

**Daisy**: haha, true story on Edward being a bastard. Glad you liked the whole 'the talk.' =) UGH! School fucking blows, man, I feel your pain =/

**Trey**: Well, mmmmmmm, thank you =)

**Kfoll**: Well, thank you, darlin!

**BKrumova**: Myyyy love! First off, thank you for the forum =) No goddamn words for you =) Anddddd, I love you too, hookah!

**Bearygirl**: We'll get more into Edwards head, sooner or later =/

**Edwardsmyromeo**: haha! More will be explained about the pricks thoughts, no worries. I'm tryinnnnnn with the updatessss, it's getting more difficult =( Sending my love right back atcha!

**Letrobstenluv**: Myyyyy apologies for not replying to your other review, I don't know what happened =/ lol, I understand your frustration, but I guesssssssssss this is how its going to be...I need to make it interesting, hookah! Glad your liked 'the talk' =) Secrets will commeeeee...soon. And seriously, no hate for you venting...VENT! lol.

**Awcacw**: hahah! ROCK THE GODDAMN BOAT, hookah! Glad you loved it =)

**Rhixox**: Love Piggy toooo =)

**Angeline**: Glad you liked the chap =) Secrets will commmeee, secrets will commmme =)

**Sbruce**: Well, thank you for the tid bit lol, hookah!

**Brandie**: Glad you enjoyed the chapter =) So happy that you found it funny =) We'll find out more about doucheward, no worries. And true story on him keeping secrets from Bella...BIG secrets. Damn, 6 days of school being cancelled...soooooo nice, but I bet that you have to make them up, huh? And thank you, school is going...well it's going. lol.

**Arabian**: Thanks, even though I felt under the goddamn weather, man! But I think that I'm back...cool calm and fucking collected =)

**Insomniac**: So happy that you enjoyed the chapter...and that it brightened up your craptastic day, hah!

**nenemaka**: Welllllll, no need to amp, here itttt isss =) And thank you on midterms...they went alright =/

* * *

As soon as I stepped _a foot_ into my apartment, Carlisle shoved his way past me out into the hallway, thanking the Lord above us in a mumble, causing the grocery bags that were in my arms to drop from his hurry.

"Pop, are you…alright?" I asked, not at all understanding his dilemma.

"I raised boys, Bambina. _Boys_. Do you not _get_ that?" he whispered, his forehead a little clammy. "I mean…_this_ is just not…what I am used to."

I pursed my lips at his angst and he narrowed his eyes at my hilarity.

"Pop, what has you all frazzled and _sweating_? It only took me twenty minutes to go to the store, get food, and come back home, for Christ sake. I mean, I did throw away my Titanic DVD three days ago."

"Young girls are not my forte," he whispered in a low terrified voice.

Bending down to the floor, I cocked my head to the side a little as I kept my eyes on him, tossing things into my bag. "Well, it would be kind of sick if they _were_, yeah?"

"That's not what I meant," he groaned, running his tense fingers down his face before lowering himself down to my level. Brushing my hands away, he took over with tossing everything into the bags. "So, there's uh…_something_…going on in your bedroom. That I want _no_ part of."

"Care to clarify?"

"You're like a daughter to me, Bella."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "And this is something _new?"_

"I can't…_deal_…with seeing a part of…_you_…that I shouldn't—under no circumstances—see. It's just not…_moral_. Also, the big man up there," he whispered, pointing at the ceiling, "wouldn't appreciate it. It's not written in the bible, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Pop, what in the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"My son has seen you naked for crying out loud!" he whispered in some angry way, looking at me like it was _my_ fault.

Okay, so maybe _half_ of the time, it was _my bad._

But come on, dude.

Edward held _some_ blame, too.

I was just civilized about the shit.

After all…clothes are fucking expensive, no?

And, lets not get to talking about my goddamn undergarments.

Why couldn't he just be…_calm_ about the shit?

He was an animal half the time, man.

A good animal, that I would want to keep as a pet…

_But_ an animal, nonetheless…that deserved to be on a lease.

I mean, was it _really_ necessary for him to rip my clothes off?

It got to the point where I would leave price tags on my bras.

And wear them that way.

No lie.

But, seriously?

He didn't give four shits.

He would only roll his eyes, _while_ he tore the shit off of me.

But…

I forgave the kid.

Not _him_, per say.

His fingers and dick, to be more specific.

After all, I was kind of…attached to them.

Not him.

_Them_.

Wait…what was my fucking point again?

Oh.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "He has seen me naked, yes."

"And I'm married, Bambina!" he shouted, like I didn't already know the shit. "Happily at that!"

"_Okay_, Carlisle…I just want to point something out. I'm _not_ naked right now…or am coming onto you in any way, shape or form," I stated…

Because, I wasn't.

Throw up in my goddamn mouth, right?

Shaking my head, I grimaced. "Is Lilly okay?" I asked, _seriously_.

Because with the way that he was acting right now…

I couldn't be so sure.

"Pop pop Carlisle! Get back in here, this is an emergency! I am in need of your advice and we need to go shopping tomorrow afternoon! Come prepared with your credit card or I'm telling Auntie Alice!"

Carlisle's eyes widened in fear as he quickly _shoved_ the bags into my chest, causing me to fall back and land on my ass from the force of it.

"Lilly is alive and well, I _assume_," he whispered with a grimace as he stood up. "Look, I don't know! All I know is that I'm _out_ of here." My one eyebrow raised when he turned around in a stumble and started hauling ass cheeks down the hallway. "The midget is safe and sound, fed, and a woman. I'll see you tomorrow, _fully clothed_, at the station for the uh, meeting, and I won't be thinking about what's under your clothes."

"I uh…hope not," I mumbled, _to myself_ apparently, seeing as to how he was _already_ gone.

I shook my head as I stood up, rubbing my poor ass in the process.

Stepping into my living room, I shut the door behind me and left it unlocked, _just because._

I liked irking Edward, even if he wasn't here.

He could probably _feel_ the shit.

Bastard, with all of his _all_ _knowing ways._

Deal with _that_.

Walking into my bedroom, I scrunched my eyebrows together, kind of confused as to why Lilly was currently tossing my underwear and bras over her shoulder.

"Piggy, can I ask you something?"

"What?" she growled, not meeting my gaze.

I kept my eyes on her frantic form as I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Placing my arms across my chest, I cocked my head to the side. "What are you _doing_, exactly?"

"I need new underwear," she stated like _duh_, meeting my eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I need new underwear!" she shouted, turning her attention back to my drawer. "God! I am a _woman_! Can't you see that? Like…hell—o!"

I snorted, and then coughed when she narrowed her eyes at me with a screech that highly imitated a pregnant Rose going into labor.

Because _come on_, people.

Who in their _right_ minds would want to relive that monstrosity?

You don't see me raising my goddamn hand.

"Piggy, come on. Don't be so _dramatic_. There's no need for it."

"I am _not_ dramatic!"

"But, you _are_."

"Am not! You just don't understand what I'm going through! _God!"_

I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself away from the door. After walking over to my bed, I took a seat and pursed my lips in _holy hell this little chick kills me _when she mumbled that boxers were in fact for men and not for women, flinging my favorite pair of Cullen boxers into the trash at the same time.

And, don't look at me like that.

I am not a creeper for having a favorite pair.

I had a perfect explanation for the shit, in fact.

They were fucking soft, for one.

Like…_rub them up against your cheek_ kind of soft.

And, _so what_ if I have done that several times to test the theory.

I'm not a goddamn scientist for nothing.

Also, they still smelled like him.

Like…they _just_ came right off of his irritating lovely body.

It pissed me off to the extreme, mind you, that no matter how many times I washed the shit, they _still_ ended up smelling like him.

Plus, they once hugged Edward's gear.

So _of course_, I'm a goddamn fan, right?

"Pigster, what happened to all of your underwear?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts as I raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, I just got done washing a load last night, so you should have plenty."

The little chick shook her head with an exasperated sigh, like she was the one teaching _me_ something, keeping her back to me. "They're old news, Bella. I need something like _this_."

And, holy hell if my face didn't just pale.

Did I seriously _ask_ for this shit when I decided to be an angel?

Because, Lilly was definitely holding up a pair of my _butt floss._

And, Jesus Christ, father of _goddamn_ heaven!

To make matters worse, they weren't the pink pair, or the blue pair, or _hell_, the white pair with the red angel on the front…

Blame Edward for _that_ one.

But _don't_ blame the kid for what he did to what was underneath them at the time, before he of course, ripped the shit off of me like it was a celebration of some kind.

He was weird like that.

But…_yummy_ weird.

And if that innocent shit turned him on, then fuck it, right?

After all, bitches…the kid had his bullet proof vest on at the time.

And, _only_ that.

Can you say yuh—_the fuck_—mmmm.

Right?

Any-_who_, back to my fucking catastrophe.

They were the _black_ ones.

I am raising a _slut_.

"_And_," she continued, as a matter of goddamn fact, "I need a bra too. _With_ pads. Like, it's a big deal. Do you even _understand_?"

I closed my eyes, _just_ to take a moment.

I was _still_ on the fact that she was holding onto my goddamn thong.

Can we like…slow the goddamn ride, for a second?

No really.

Where are the brakes located on this shit?

Christ.

"You need a bra? With pads at that?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"_Yes_, Bella! I need a bra!" she shouted, irritating my goddamn ears as she walked over to the full length mirror that was placed in front of my closet. My eyes bugged out as the little chick who was growing up _way too fast _for my liking pulled the flimsy piece of cotton that _I_ don't even wear up her legs, over her sweat pants. "I have boobs that need to be perky and up to date when I'm older. Auntie Rose said that the earlier I start, the better off I am. I am _already_ drooping, Bella!"

Am I seizing?

No, _seriously_.

Look at me.

Am I imitating a frying flounder?

Because my world is kind of shaking right now.

"Lilly, your boobs aren't…boobs yet. They're uh…_boobies_."

"How insulting!" she growled, turning around and pulling her shirt off.

"Lilly!" I yelled, staring at her nipples…

Because, no lie…

They were _just_ nipples.

"I have a date tomorrow night, and I need to be prepared. With all of the right equipment. I am all about pleasing my man."

"What are you ta—_date_—equipm—wait a second!" I shouted, standing up with a growl. "Can you slow your roll, _risk taker?_ I am ten seconds away from having a goddamn heart attack here."

"You cursed," she accused, pointing a red painted fingernail at me.

"You're right, Piggy, I did! And _rightfully_ so! This is ludicrous behavior!

"Ludacris is my homie," she whispered with a ease back shrug, _and_ a…oh _God_, is that a pimp walk? "We go way back. Like, so real, yo."

I quickly lowered my head, absolutely despising the fact that I couldn't stop the snort from escaping my throat at her antics.

Cause, I mean, she was talking about Luda and she is was _half naked._

With a black thong over her pink sweatpants.

You try and keep a straight face with that shit.

Bet you can't.

"Piggy, put your shirt back on," I whispered, meeting her eyes again.

"Why?" she asked. "I feel free like this."

Fucking Jacob _good for nothing_ Black.

Guess he didn't learn his lesson from last time, I see.

Another beating for another day.

"Because, Lilly! Parading around with your goods showing is not going to get you anywhere in this world. It is _not_ attractive, at all." I walked over to her and bent down to grab a hold of her discarded fabric. "Put it on," I ordered, with goddamn _authority_.

"You're not my mother!" she yelled, snatching it out of my hand.

My mouth opened, but absolutely no sound came out.

Christ.

When did shit turn serious all of a sudden?

"I know that I'm not," I whispered. "I never said that I was, Lilly."

"You're nothing to me!" she cried, with no tears showing her sadness.

I frowned, not at all expecting her hostility towards me, as I went to take a hold of her hand to calm her down a little bit, but she started backing away from me, her body shaking a little bit. "Pig—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, I won't," I whispered, holding up my hands as I shook my head. "Just, don't shut me out, babe. Lets _talk_ about this, yeah?"

"It doesn't matter! I don't want to _talk_ about anything! I want Esme!"

I gritted my teeth, knowing that her attitude was going to rub me off the wrong way sooner or later. "Calm down for a second, we need—"

"No!"

I narrowed my eyes at her a little bit. "_Don't_ treat me like this, Lilly. I understand that you're upset right now, but I don't deserve your voice being raised. You're under _my_ roof, and with open arms and absolutely no complaints coming from me. Don't make me regret that fact."

She lowered her head, a tear slipping out of her eye that I was dying to wipe away. "Can I call Esme? I want to see her. Please."

"Of course you can call Esme. Like you have to ask." I walked towards her with my hands up by my shoulders and she shook her head as she lifted it. I stayed put, not wanting to irritate her, since my being there seemed to do so, all of a sudden. "But, Lilly…can you…_talk_ to me for a second? Maybe I can help."

"No."

I bent down, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "No?"

"I want to go home."

"You _are_ home, Lilly."

She shook her head as she lowered herself onto the floor. "I'm not."

"Did something happen?" I asked nervously, joining her on the floor.

"No," she whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Are you not happy here?" I asked, because I just didn't _get_ it. "Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?"

Lilly rolled her eyes at me, like what I was asking was unheard of, and for the first time, I let her get away with it.

Because something…wasn't _right_.

And it was bigger than a stupid eye roll.

"I'm going to go and call Esme," she whispered, her voice so low that I almost didn't catch her words. I kept my eyes on her hands, that were trembling slightly, as she pushed herself off of the floor. "I'll uh, talk to you later?"

"Okay?" I asked, moving my gaze to her glistening eyes as I stood up.

"Thanks," she whispered as she lowered her head. Her mouth opened, as if she were getting ready to tell me…_something_, but just as quickly, it shut. "Thanks," she repeated, turning around before making her way out of my bedroom.

Christ.

Seriously, who ever thought that chicks were _easier_ to watch?

Because they should be shot.

Twice.

In the forehead.

_Pront_—the fuck—_o._

_

* * *

_

"James."

His fingers paused from what the were doing as he looked up from his spot on the couch. "What's up, B?"

I walked over to the fucker, who mind you by the way, _highly_ irritated my goddamn nerves, and took a seat next to him. "I need a partner."

"You need a partner?" he asked, his one eyebrow raised.

I nodded, like wasn't that what I _just_ said?

I wish that he would just…dip his dick into a pot of acid.

I wish that he would just…stick his tongue through a meat grinder.

Why couldn't he just…suck on a lollipop that was dyed with cyanide?

Why couldn't he just…choke on his own middle finger?

I see no problem in him…getting run over by a tricycle with spikes.

I see no problem in him…getting eaten by a group of hyenas.

Should I go the fuck on?

Because I _most_ certainly can.

"_Yeah_, James. I need a fucking partner."

"Why all of a sudden?"

I rolled my eyes as I sat back. "Because I'm sick and tired of having to deal with all of these _slow on the uptake_ motherfuckers that you send me to, man. _Every_ single one of them grate on my fucking nerves, and I need someone who can act as a goddamn buffer."

He grinned as he turned his attention back to the cocaine on the table.

Like, I _must_ have missed the solution that he offered me, right?

"So, what's your insight about the shit? Can I get a partner or not?"

"Stop fucking distracting me, B. I'll find you someone," he whispered, his eyebrows scrunched up together in concentration as he measured out the next shipment.

"I already found someone."

His repulsive fingers paused from their _hard work_…

That I simply referred to as _horseshit_…

Before he looked over his shoulder. "And, _who_ might this be?"

"Edward."

He smirked. _"Edward?"_

I shrugged as I placed my arms across my chest. "I don't understand your amusement about the matter. _Both _of us trust the kid, so what's the big goddamn deal? Plus, Edward knows the ropes. He _has_ worked for you before, so problem solved."

He placed one of his fingers into his mouth before running it across the white powder that was on the scale. Sitting back some so that we were shoulder to shoulder, he kept his eyes on me as he brought the digit to my mouth. "How is this?"

"I wouldn't know," I stated with gritted teeth, looking away from him.

"Well, fucking _try it_ and tell me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm _good_."

"If I wanted to know how you were, I would ask you, Bella. _Open_ your goddamn mouth and _try_ what the fuck I'm offering you."

I looked away from him, mentally telling myself to _shut the fuck up_, as I stuck my tongue out. He hummed something _stomach-churning_ while he swiped his finger over it.

"Mmmm," I spat, pushing his hand away from my face. "_So_ good."

He rolled his eyes at my unconcealed sarcasm before he took the same finger and stuck it in his own mouth. "You're right. It _is_ good."

James _must_ be severely compromised, up there.

Who the fuck actually enjoys the taste of _bitterness_?

And, the whole _numbness_ factor that accompanied it afterwards?

It's no goddamn _party_ in your mouth, let me tell you, man.

It's _beyond_ fucking aggravating, to me at least.

Like…I'll _pass_. Thanks, but no thanks, you cock sucker.

_I know_, people.

You're all probably looking at me like…_uh, Bella, you didn't pass_.

Frankly, I wasn't in the mood for his goddamn irritation, for one.

Number two, I had a mission, and if _that's_ what it takes to get it accomplished, then so the fuck be it.

Taking a hold of his bottle of water, I kept my eyes on him while I took a long sip, not at all enjoying the aftertaste. "So, is Edward in?"

"I'll think about it," he whispered with a sly grin…

Can I get an Amen on killing him?

Right now?

How _easy_ would that be, people?

I hummed his name, internally wanting to strangle my _own_ throat as it came out sultry sounding, while I sat up and straddled his hips. "Come on, James."

"What?" he whispered, looking up at me with eyes that I wanted to jab out of their sockets, and fingers against my hips that I wanted to bend back, all the way.

Running my fingers against his neck that I desired to snap, I licked my lips. "You know _what_. Let me have Edward as a partner."

"I said I'll think about it."

"If you won't let him be my partner," I whispered, leaning down to his face, leaving my lips centimeters from his, "then _you_ be my partner."

He groaned something that I wanted to execute as he hands ran down to my ass. "I don't have time for that shit, you know that."

Leaning back, I raised an eyebrow at him as my fingers stopped his hands from kneading my cheeks. "Then, what choice do you have?"

"I have _many_ choices."

"Like what?" I asked, running my hands down his chest that I wanted to shoot a bullet through.

"Alex."

I shook my head with narrowed eyes as I scooted closer to him, letting my chest rest against his. "Try again."

"How about the kid that you refer to as Cannibal?" he whispered with a smirk against my skin, his mouth—that I wanted nothing more than to rip apart—running itself along my neck.

I leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him as I pushed his face away from me when his body followed mine. "Hell no."

"Alright," he laughed, pushing me off of his lap and adjusting the tent that formed in his sweatpants that I wanted to sauté. "Talk to Edward and get him in."

* * *

"Hello, Officer Swan! What a delight! _Please_, let me help you with something!"

I snorted as I let the door close behind me. "Well, hello, Piss Girl!"

Goldilocks pursed her lips as she lowered her head. "Your team's in the basement, warming up. The Chief's not here yet." She raised a brow at me as she lifted her head. "Would you like an escort, Bella? I can _sooo_

drop everything that I'm doing to assist you downstairs."

"I'm pleased to hear that you're actually doing what you're getting paid to do," I teased, walking over to the desk that she was sitting behind. She gave me the finger and I grinned as I leaned over the marble with my legs up in the air, giving her a peck. "Are the pads working for you alright?"

"You're beyond irritating," she laughed, pushing my face away from hers. "Go, they're all waiting for you downstairs. Oh," A small smirk left her mouth, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your brother didn't get here yet, either. _Just_ so you know."

"What does Emmett not being here have to do with the smirk that's across your face?" I asked, heading towards the door that led to the basement.

"Let me just ask you something."

"I'm listening."

"You and Cullen ever get it on anywhere in this building?"

My jaw dropped some, before I picked it right back up. "And, what makes you think that Cullen and I ever got it on, period?"

"Get real."

I growled, internally of course, and she shrugged. "Look, Swan, don't be such a prude." I pursed my lips as my eyes widened a bit, because Christ, Goldilocks was a _fuh-reak_. "All I'm saying is that if you wanted to have a little fun with that man, the fire alarm could _magically_ go off. I mean, look at it," she whispered conspiringly, pointing a finger to the wall where said fire alarm was located, "it's like…_right_ there, Bella, and I'm like…_right_ here."

"It's all good, _slut_." She rolled her eyes and I grinned. "Cullen and I didn't…work out anyway, so no worries."

"Give it time. Just know that the offer will still be available when you both get your heads out of your asses."

"You're something special, Goldilocks," I told her with a snort, pushing the door open before walking through and letting it shut behind me.

* * *

As soon as I stepped foot into the room, Cullen's eyes met mine from his spot on the mat with Sarah. "Well, look who we have!" he shouted, making a big deal out of nothing, thus turning everyone's attention to me, _knowing_ that I hated that shit. "How nice of you to join us, Swan."

Morris grinned at Cullen's lack of attentiveness as she used her whole body to shoulder slam him onto the floor. "Ha!" she spat from on top of him, "take that!" Looking at me, she winked. "Thank you, my vag."

Matt smirked, slapping Ken's shoulder. Chase growled in return as he handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Never doubt my bitch's skills, man."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over towards the mat, smacking the back of Smith's head on the way. "Don't call her _your bitch_, you idiot."

"I _swear_ that you make me re—evaluate my desire for men, Swan."

I snorted as I reached the mat that she held Cullen's ass hostage on. "Do you mind, Morris? I need to brush up on my right hooks."

She nodded with a roll of her eyes as Edward pushed her off of him with an growl. "No problem, B. I'll help you out when I'm done with this sad excuse for a man."

"I don't need your help," I said, keeping my amused eyes on Cullen's irritated ones. "Tap out."

"Hell _yes_!" Dick yelled, slapping Blue Eye's shoulder. "Fifty on Swan."

Edward's eyes snapped to Davis. "_Starting_ it off that high, though?"

"I'm with my cousin, man."

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper and he held his hands up. "Sorry, Brown eyes. The kid hasn't gotten laid in some time, dude. There's sure to be a lot of pent up anger that he's holding."

"I've gotten laid."

Sarah snorted at Cullen's statement as she pushed herself up from the mat. "No, you _definitely_ haven't." Turning her attention away from him and to me, she rolled her eyes. "Ten on Cullen."

Edward gritted his teeth as he placed his arms across his chest. "_Wow_. I feel the fucking love, Morris. Please, don't spend your lunch money."

"Hundred on Swan."

Edward's jaw dropped before he glared at Matt and I pursed my lips as I lowered my head. _"A hundred!_ What the fuck, Smith?"

"I second his bet," the Barbie next to him agreed. "Wait—" I lifted my head as he raised an eyebrow at Matt. "Why not make it two hundred, man? That's my car payment right there."

Sarah stepped in front of Smith and placed her arms across her chest with her head cocked to the side. "You are supposed to be taking me out to dinner on Friday night, am I correct?"

"Two hundred on Swan."

"_Unbelievable_," Edward growled, throwing his hands up in the air as I stepped onto the mat with a wide smile. "_Team_, my ass."

"Win me some money," Dick whispered in my ear as he handed me my gloves. "I have a cell phone bill that needs to be paid," he added with a slap to my ass before stepping off of the mat. "Do the damn thing!"

Edward rolled his eyes before he started _warming up, _doing all of these unnecessary _leg kicks_ and _air hits._

I stood in place as I straight up punched his jaw.

"Gordon Ramsey, here we come!" Matt shouted with a fist pump.

"You're in," I whispered with a shrug, ignoring Smith's happiness as I kept my eyes on Edward's narrowed ones.

He cracked his jaw and then grinned when I grimaced. "I'm in?"

"I got James to let you be my partner."

"And, _how_ did you do that, Swan?" he asked, circling around me.

I kept my hands up to my chest as I followed his body. "I just made it happen, Cullen. It wasn't a problem by _any_ means."

"Well done," he whispered with a mock wink, tapping on my forehead with his gloved hand, irking me with the shit. "_Prostitution_ fits you."

Did he…

Oh.

He did.

I gritted my teeth as I narrowed my eyes at the kid who was about to get a serious beat down. He raised a brow in return and stepped up to me. "Call me a prostitute again, and I'll fucking _kill_ you."

He grinned a little as he leaned over my shoulder so that his lips were placed by my ear. "Prostitute."

I leaned away from him and punched his shoulder with a growl, using all of my strength to do so.

He laughed something tense as he tried to _play it off_. "I'm still alive," he whispered, getting back into position in front of me. "_Come on_."

I pushed him away from me with my gloves against his chest, because on a serious note, there really wasn't any reason for the kid to be _that_ close to me. Throwing my fist back, I went to punch his other shoulder but his hand around my arm stopped me. "Really, Bella? That's all you got? _Predictable_ shit that's going to get you nowhere?" Placing his lips against my ear again, he smirked. "I might need to talk to the person who does the hiring in this place, yeah? Looks like they're letting just about _anyone_ to work for this team."

I pulled my arms out of his _once appreciated_ grip before I punched his _ear_. I smirked some as I stepped away with my hands ready, knowing that Edward absolutely hated that shit, claiming that his ears were the most sensitive parts of his body. "How _predictable_ is that, Cullen?"

He pushed me, harder than _normally_.

I fell back a little bit with a small yelp before catching my own balance.

Huh.

That's something…new.

Edward never, _ever_, did anything like that before.

It was honestly…unexpected.

A wide smile left my lips, something mixed with a tad bit of shock and a whole bit of happiness, because he actually gave me something _real_ and desired, as I pushed him back.

And, a growl escaped his chest, something mixed with pure ache and defeat, directed to _himself_, to _me_, and at the whole situation that we were in, as he punched my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and ground my teeth together at the prick, because he _so_ didn't put all of his strength into it, as I pulled my gloves off of my hands before tossing them at his forehead.

He grinned something cocky as he placed his arms across his sweaty chest. "It's okay, Bella. I understand that you can't handle me."

I snorted at the hiss of pain that left his throat as I punched his eye.

"I can't handle you? _Please_, Cullen, don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to cause more harm. You piece of shit." His one eye met both of mine and I pursed my lips. "Go ahead and take them off, one eyed pussy."

"Think long and hard about that shit, Cullen."

Looking over to my left, I rolled my eyes at Emmett as he and Murphy walked up to the stools that were placed on the opposite side of where the rest of the team was seated. I grinned when Mike winked at me as he took a seat, and then yelped as I was lifted up into the air and then slammed down onto the mat, on my back, with Edward on top of me.

"I must have missed the fucking invitation to the wedding," he spat in a low voice, his hands pinning my wrists above my head while the kid straddled me, his chest against my own.

"I'll be more than happy to send it out again," I growled, pissed off at myself as my breathing started to leave my chest a little harder.

It's been a long time since Edward and I have been in this position.

And, my body definitely knew that tid bit of information.

_Goddamn it. _

I gave my lips a slow and deliberate lick and when his eyes zeroed in on their commotion, his grip around my wrists loosened and I quickly took the opportunity to push him off of me and reverse our positions.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about, B!" Ken shouted before he whistled, his other hand patting Matt's chest.

"Morris, give me your goddamn camera, pronto!" Dick ordered, holding his hand out towards the seat next to him as his eyes stayed on me.

I snorted, my fingers wrapped around Cullen's neck, and he pursed his lips, _trying_ to hold onto his glare as his eyes met mine, his own hands wrapped around my wrists.

Sarah was definitely on the other side of the mat, with Em and Mike.

_Nowhere_ near Dick.

Gotta love him, right?

"It's cute, you and Mike," Edward whispered beneath me, his breath hitting my face and annoying me with its deliciousness. "I bet that your brother has no knowledge of the shit, either. I should tell him."

I tightened my grip around his neck with a glare as I slapped his cheek with my other hand, like a _little bitch_, just as he detests it. "Why don't you tell him _that_?"

Emmett laughed at my antics, and not at my whispered words since he was too far away to hear them. Keeping my eyes on Edward, I scooted down some, so that my ass was directly on top of his clothed stallion. I raised an eyebrow at his tense jaw. "Why so serious, Cullen?" I hissed, imitating the Joker.

Cause, I was cool like that.

"What are you doing?" he gritted through clenched teeth, his eyes now directed at Emmett's position to our left. "Move _up_."

I hummed a _beautiful_ melody as I slowly pushed my upper body off of his own and sat up a tad, which in return caused my ass to press itself further down into his groin that was…

Well, _hello_ there.

I've missed you, buddy.

Edward went to push me off of him after a second with his hands over my hips, but I quickly squashed the shit by laying my fingers over his nipples, warning him without words that his actions were not going to cause him anything but pain.

His narrowed eyes that now showed _so_ much resentment towards me?

Priceless, man.

No lie, if I had a goddamn camera right now…

His picture would be the stencil for my first tat.

"Move your hands and get off of me."

I smirked as I stayed put. "I don't think that your order is a wise one, Edward. _Something_ is growing underneath me, and I'm sure that my brother wouldn't appreciate its appearance."

His hand shot up without my acknowledgement and grabbed a hold of my neck. I swallowed, because holy hell, this was his signature move.

Pulse points?

His shit.

Pulse points?

_Not_ my shit.

"Trust me, Bella. If my dick didn't have a mind of its own, he wouldn't enjoy your company. As a matter of fact, the more that I think of you, _as a person_, the more that he wants to go to sleep." I pouted a bit as what he was saying actually came true, underneath me. He grinned in return. "Don't feel him now, yeah? Well, that's because I'm thinking of how irritating your personality is," he growled, turning me on my back and holding me against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You were right, Edward," I spat, _trying_ to push myself off of his chest.

Wrapping his thighs around my waist from underneath me, he grinned against my ear. "You have to be more specific than that." I hissed, his grip around my waist not at all forgiving. "I'm right about _a lot_ of shit."

"The whole relationship that you _forced_ me into," I started with a quick jab to his ribs, "was without a doubt, bullshit," I finished in a growl as he groaned, his hold around me leaving for a second, giving me more than enough time to push myself off of him and stand up.

He gritted his teeth as he quickly followed suit, pushing himself off of the mat with a low growl. "I didn't _force_ you into anything!"

"What are they going on about?" Em asked Sarah with a raised brow.

"We should uh, move this upstairs and start the meeting."

I grinned something menacing as I threw my leg to the side and let the top of my foot hit Edward's hip. _"Be my girl,"_ I sneered, teasing him with a low voice that…

Honestly didn't do him any justice…

If I'm keeping it real.

Who ever said that I was Jeff Dunham?

Not me.

"_You have me,"_ I continued in a harsh whisper, pushing on his chest one second, the next, kicking his other hip. _"All of me, you have it."_

Edward's eyes showed me something unfamiliar before he lowered his head and Blue Eyes groaned as he stood up. Walking over to the other boys who betted for me, he shook his head. "I hope that you enjoy my goddamn lunch, you fools."

And then, Edward punched me.

On the shoulder.

No holding back.

And, I grinned some…

_Externally_, of course.

While internally, I grimaced in _holy hell help me, Jesus._

Because, I mean…come on, people.

He's a _dude_.

With a _killer fist._

I raised an _amused slash rub some dirt in it_ eyebrow as I placed my arms across my chest. "You _tickle_ me, so good."

He raised his own eyebrow at me before he punched me again.

But this time?

It was on my jaw.

And my previous _internal_ grimace?

Became _external_.

With narrowed eyes added.

Just giving you guys a visual.

"I may be eating well after all," Blue Eyes hummed, quickly snatching his dollar bills out of the boy's fingers. "You fools should never, _never_, underestimate my cousin's skills when he hasn't gotten any."

"Red Lobster isn't _too_ bad, right?" Matt asked Morris with a grimace.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the kid from her spot across the mat as she gave him the finger, and he scrunched his eyebrows together before looking over at Dick. "Was that considered a _fuck yes_, _you're beyond brilliant,_ or a _get the fuck out of here_ type of gesture?"

Edward pushed me again, breaking me out of my snort, and I growled as I pushed him back, adding a quick titty twist in the mix. "You have something that _belongs to_ _me_ and I'll never get it back," he whispered in a low voice, frustration seeping out of his pores as he quickly placed me in a choke hold. "It doesn't matter how _hard_ I try, or how you feel, I'll never fucking get it back, and I hate you for that goddamn reason."

"_Seriously_, people. What the fuck are they going on about?" Emmett repeated himself, his eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion.

My expression definitely imitated my brothers as I wrapped my fingers around Edward's wrists, trying to pull his grip off of my neck. "I'm not giving you back your boxers," I told him, seriously. "They were a gift."

"My boxers aren't the gift that I'm talking about," his mouth whispered against my ear, in a voice that showed me…

_Insecurity_.

Something that I have _never_ heard or seen coming out of this kid.

My fingers that were around his wrists dropped at the exact same time that his arms around my neck left their hold. I turned my body to face him, but he was already on his way towards the door that led out into the parking lot. "Edward, hold up for a second!"

His response was nothing but a middle finger over his shoulder as he pushed the door open and stepped out. I lowered my head as I used my arm to wipe away the sweat that accumulated over my forehead.

"We're on our way, Ramsey!" Matt cheered, pumping his fist in the air as he jumped out of his seat. "My gratitude goes out to Cullen, whose _pansy ass_ forfeited and left the building! Thank you, brother!"

Ken stood up and smacked Smith beside the head before Davis quickly followed the action, hitting Matt's other side and adding a shove to the shoulder. "You _idiot_."

* * *

He beeped. His horn. From _outside_.

Nice.

What?

He didn't want a glass of water?

Or didn't feel the need to take a shit?

Or hell, what about coming into my apartment to see the midget…

As she avoided my goddamn existence from her bedroom.

As I stood up from the couch, my eyes caught Rose's pursed lips and I growled as I lifted my hoodie up over my head. "What now?"

Mama bitch shrugged while she continued running her fingers through little man's curly ass hair as his eyes remained glued to Tom and Jerry on the TV screen. "Nothing, it just seems as if he is really playing this out."

"I'll be home later," I whispered, ignoring her amusement as I headed towards the front door. As I ran my hand over my waistband to make sure that my gun was tucked there, I looked over my shoulder with a frown. "The little chick, who is infuriating me beyond goddangit belief, probably won't be great company, since she so brilliantly decided that staying locked in her bedroom, _all day long_, is a good time. I tried, _oh I tried_, many fudging times to bring her out, so that she could be the little social butterfly that we all know that she is, but n—"

He beeped. His horn. From outside. Interrupting my rambled words.

"I guess that he's impatient," Rose whispered, her chest shaking as she tried to hold onto her laughter. "Oh God!" she snorted, a giggle fest now in activity. "How do you two imbeciles not get how _perfect_ you guys are for each other?"

I groaned as I flung my fingers underneath my neck, silently giving her the _fuck you_, as I pushed the door open and slammed in shut.

* * *

I kept my eyes on the wet road in front of us as I pushed myself away from my seat and leaned over the center console to turn on the radio.

_As soon_ as I started bopping my head along to _Use Somebody_, Edward sat up and turned the radio _off_, interrupting my Caleb Followill fantasy.

I narrowed my eyes at him while I leaned over, _once again_, to turn on the goddamn radio, wanting nothing more than to return to imagining myself straddling his imprisoned body.

_Caleb's_.

Not Cullen's.

_Although_…

Damn—it.

His fingers went to the dial, once the fuck _again_, before they promptly turned it off. My eyes turned darker, my teeth practically grinding the existence out of their enamel, as he stated humming…

The itsy, bitsy, _goddamn_ spider.

I closed my eyes, trying to find my _core_, as my aggravated fingers dug into my bag and brought out my IPod. Placing the buds into my ears, I turned my attention to the right and watched the surroundings that we were passing, the trees calming me down instantly.

The prick next to me pulled on the wires _exactly_ three minutes later, consequently destroying my _strength of mind_ as the buds fell out of my ears.

Meeting his calm and collected eyes, I growled something like _do you not understand how bad I want you dead _as I snatched the wires out of his grip. Silently warning him with my toxic gaze, I shoved the ear buds back into their previous goddamn destination.

The _fucking_ moron then, not so intelligently, took a hold of the IPod that was resting on my lap and tossed it out of the open drivers side window with a self-assured smile.

_Strong and unforgettable fingers, offering me something unattainable. _

"_Are you going senile, daddy? I can't…no way! Here, take it! This thing means too much to you. You have spent too much time getting all of it right with the music. God, Pop! Would you stop shoving it in my face?" _

_Vibrations of comfortable and familiar laughter against my left cheek. _

"_Kiddo, stop being so dramatic, there's no need for it. I wouldn't have offered it to you if I didn't want you to have it. Take it, please. I have no use for it anymore. Go on, pumpkin." _

The prediction. The goddamn prediction that I _should_ have noticed.

The prevention. I could have stopped the shit. _I could have._

The acknowledgement that…it was the beginning of the end.

My fingers gripped themselves over the door handle as my breathing started to pick up. "Stop the car."

Edward rolled his eyes as he _continued_ driving. "No way, you're crazy."

"Stop the car," I repeated, my voice coming out louder as I looked out the rear view window. "Stop the car. Stop the car. Stop the car! Fuck!"

"We're almost there, Bella, Christ!" he yelled, his eyebrows scrunched together as he met my frazzled stare. "What the hell is your problem?"

I jumped on his lap, my mission being to use my _own_ foot to brake the car. He cursed, his one arm wrapped securely around my waist as the car slid across the slick road, towards the trees. As I felt the tenseness of his thigh muscles under me when his foot against the brake tried to stop the car, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

Nothing.

"Are you _serious_ right now?" he shouted into my ear, his inhales and exhales ragged against my chest before he pushed me off of his lap.

My tremulous fingers _finally_ found the switch of the lock before they quickly lifted it. Using both of my feet, I kicked the door open with a growl and stumbled out of the passenger seat, landing on my knees against the wet mud.

"What the fu—what are you doi—Bella!"

I ignored his incomprehensive words as I dragged myself over to the end of the car before using the trunk to pull myself off of the ground.

"Bella!"

My anxious eyes roamed the empty road as I lifted my hoodie over my soaked hair. "Where is he?" I whispered to myself, knowing that Cullen wouldn't know the answer to my question, let alone understand it.

"Where are you going, Bae?" he asked in a shout, his voice behind me filled with uncertainty, as I started heading down the side of the road.

My steps faltered, at once, when I felt something hard underneath my chucks. Dropping onto my knees with a splat, I cursed at the drops of water that fell on my eyelids as I tried to keep them open, my fingers digging through the saturated mud. "_Give him_ _back_ to me," I gritted.

"What are you doing?" Edward's voice asked above me in alarm before I felt strong fingers around my arms as they tried to pull me off of the ground. "Get up, Bella. You're fucking drenched. Get up!"

"Get _off_ of me, Edward!" I hissed, shaking myself out of his grip before returning my attention back to trying to find the shit that I stepped on a minute ago. "Leave me the fuck _alone_! Go home! Go do…whatever!"

"I'm not leaving you alone out here in the _middle of nowhere,"_ he spat as he wrapped his arms around my own before lifting me up in the air.

I pushed my body away from his with a growl. "I need to find him!"

"_Who_ do you need to find, Bella?" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air as he followed me out into the road. "Look around you, Swan. _No one_ is here!"

"I _need_ to find him," I whispered with a shake of my head as I turned around. "You don't understand!"

"You're right, Bella!" he growled behind me as I kept walking. "I don't understand! If you would just stop for a goddamn _second_, and _talk_ to me like a normal motherfucking person, then maybe I'll get the reason as to why we're both out here, in the middle of the goddamn highway, getting soaked, looking for someone who doesn't exist!"

_Where is he? _

I started walking faster.

_Where is he?_

Bright lights. My name being called.

_Where is he? _

I heard his mumbled curse behind me a second before I felt his arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me off the road as a car _flew_ by us.

"I'm done!" he whispered angrily, wet lips against my ear as his arms moved up to constrict my own arms from trying to push him away.

"What are you doing, Cullen?" I yelled as I felt him leading us towards the car, walking backwards with my back imprisoned against his chest. "Get off of me, Edward Cullen! I'm warning you, let go of me, now!"

"You're fucking _insane_!" he spat, ignoring my protests as my feet tried, without much success, to gain purchase against the wet gravel.

"I need to find my IPod!" I whispered with internal rage, digging my fingernails into his hands as we reached the car. "Let. Go. Of. Me."

"_Your IPod!"_ he whispered in disbelief, quickly turning me around and pressing my body against the passenger door with his own. "Are you… _no_. You can't be serious! _That's_ what you're looking for out here?"

I lowered my head as I shook it, my mind going blank for a second or two, because I just realized, _now_, how completely insane I have been acting. "I knew that I should have driven my own truck," I whispered in a low mumble, avoiding eye contact.

His body left mine before he pulled me away from the car and opened the door, with no words said, and I was kind of thankful for his silence.

Looking up at him, I ran my hands down my wet face. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying?" he asked, ignoring my apology.

"I'm not," I whispered.

"It was just an IPod, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It wasn't _just_ an IPod."

"It was _just_ a goddamn IPod."

I shook my head as I lowered it. "It _wasn't_."

"Then tell me _what_ the fuck it was, Bella!" he growled, his voice nearly shaking the trees with its thunderous tone. "Christ! _Tell me_ why it was so goddamn important to you?"

I stepped into the car with my head lowered. "Maybe we should do this whole delivery another night, yeah? I'll uh, talk to James. No worries."

"That sounds fucking _spectacular_, Swan! Because on a serious note, if I spend _one_ more minute with you, I'll end up killing your ass! No lie."

I nodded and he slammed the passenger door shut with a growl.

"Do you get how fucking _irritating_ you are?" he shouted as he opened the drivers side door and took a seat. Turning his body towards mine, he raised a _rage filled_ eyebrow. "No, seriously. Do you fucking _get it?_ The amount of pure goddamn irritation that you hold?"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

Well, I hope that you bitches are comfortable, because...

I now introduce you to Mr. Edward-rambling-Cullen.

Great.

"I mean…_fine_…I fucking understand that we haven't known each other since we were kids or what—the fuck—not, but come on, man, it's not like we met yesterday!"

I need a goddamn cigarette.

Just sayin.

"_You know me_, Bella!" he gritted, his jaw tense and distracting me like no one's business. "Deep into my skeleton, _you_ know me, more than I know my own self, which my the way irks the fucking shit out of me."

I nodded as I lifted the center console.

Aha. An opened pack of Marlboro Lights.

I knew that the fucker didn't quit.

"Adding to that goddamn nonsense that I consider highly annoying, _I_ know _you_…it's unfortunate, but it's the goddamn truth and you know it!" he growled, his fingers now running through his hair, making him look like he was losing his mind, which he very well might be. "I have absolutely no goddamn problem in listing your likes and dislikes, Bae. Don't fucking tempt me."

I held my one hand up in front of me with wide eyes as I lit up the cancer stick.

"We've known each other for a decent amount of time, Bella, and you _still_ hold back. I'm fucking _sick_ of it, goddamn it! I'm losing sleep over the shit, and I'm running out of fucking shampoo, thanks to you being on my goddamn mind, all the time!"

My eyebrows scrunched together as I inhaled. "Shampoo though?"

"I rinse my hair three goddamn times, Bella! Three goddamn times!"

I grimaced. "Is that why your hair sparkles in the sunlight at times?"

He growled as he slammed his fists against the steering wheel.

Damn.

It seems as if he's not in the mood for compliments?

My bad, dude.

"I get that I lied to you, Bae," he whispered delicately, his voice losing its edge as he placed the back of his head against his seat, closing his eyes. "I understand that it wasn't a small lie either, but _come on_, Bae. It wasn't my goddamn decision." He turned his face to me as his eyes opened. "If I were given the _choice_, I wouldn't of taken the case, with no second thought about it. I wouldn't have…" he paused and lowered his head with a shake before meeting my eyes again. "No, fuck that. I don't regret meeting you, Bella. I just…_don't_. Not one fucking bit."

I tossed the been done five minutes ago cigarette out of the window as I kept my eyes on him. "I knew that you didn't quit, you rebel."

He rolled his eyes as a small grin escaped his mouth. "Being your friend is fucking stressful."

"I need a drink."

"Ditto."

* * *

**Two Hours Later:**

I pursed my lips at the disgust that was written all over Cullen's face.

Darrell rolled his eyes from behind the bar. "Come on, hot stuff."

"You know, Darrell," Edward whispered with a true grimace, "you and your little nicknames for me, are starting to rub me the wrong way."

Girlfriend smirked.

I snorted.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bad choice of words."

"Come on, Cullen. Just fucking _try_ it, at least."

He shook his head before taking a sip of his beer. "I'm good, Bae. I'll pass on eating what once frolicked in mud."

I raised an eyebrow. "I _frolicked_ in mud a couple of hours ago. I never heard you complaining."

Cullen raised his own eyebrow at me. "That was _after_ the fact. If I had seen you do it before, my mouth wouldn't of gone anywhere near your equipment."

I grinned as I brought my whiskey bottle up to my lips. "Touché."

"If you do it, I'll stop flirting with you," Girlfriend offered.

Edward rolled his eyes as he placed his bottle back down onto the counter. "Yeah right, man."

"He's right," Darrell shrugged, looking at me. "I probably wouldn't."

I grinned at his honesty before looking over at Edward. "Dude."

"Duuuude," Cullen mocked.

"Do it."

"Stop being so goddamn bossy."

"Then do it," I whispered with a shrug, placing my glass back down.

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he leaned back into his seat.

"Seriously, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it," I started, hitting the counter with my closed hands with each demand.

The rest of the customers sitting around the bar joined in after a couple of seconds with their own hits. "Do it, do it, do it, do it!"

Edward groaned as he ran one of his hands down his face before placing his arms across his chest. "See what you fucking started?"

"Do it, do it, do it, d—hwey," I mumbled behind his palm.

"No."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed his hand away. "Pussy."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not a fucking pussy."

"Then show me," I said as I leaned back, my arms across my chest.

"You want me to _show_ you?" he asked with a devious smirk.

I returned his smirk as I shrugged. "That's what I _said_, didn't I?"

Edward winked at Darrell as he stood up.

And, of course…Girlfriend kind of…

Shit himself…_figuratively speaking, _of course.

I think.

I uh, _hope_.

Mute point.

Until at least I smell something different.

Okay. Yeah. I'm done _thinking_ to myself.

I raised an eyebrow at Darrell as Edward lifted me up from my stool with strong fingers over my hips. When the kid placed me on top of the bar, I looked around at all of the smiles coming our way. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking the shit from your stomach," he explained as he pulled his hoodie off of his body. "_Obviously_."

I snorted as I placed my hands on the edge on the counter behind me.

"Edward, that's kind of inappropriate."

He shook his head at me as he grabbed a hold of the bottle of Mezcal from Darrell. "Having a worm in a _drink_ is kind of inappropriate."

"This isn't going to be PG 13, I'm guessing?" Girlfriend asked with a smile that was mixed with apprehension and _hell yes, penis action._

Edward shrugged as he kept his eyes on mine. "We shall see."

"Edward."

"Shut up," was his response to my hesitation as he gently pushed me down with his hand over my lower abdomen so that I was laying over the counter, Darrell to my left behind the bar _clapping_.

He unzipped my hoodie before slowly lifting my shirt and tucking the bunched up fabric underneath the bottom of my bra, his eyes on the two bumps.

I rolled my eyes a little bit, because seriously, he was acting like a _two year old. _"Edward, I think you got it," I told the kid as he continued to manipulate the bunched up fabric, his _oh so pleasant_ fingertips kind of grazing the bottom of my tits.

"I'm just being thorough," he stated, removing his fingers and patting my chest down with a wicked grin. "I don't want it getting in my way."

"You _are_ indeed thorough, I must say," I whispered with pursed lips as he uncapped the bottle and threw the top over his shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes at the idiot as he started pouring the liquor over my exposed skin, not at all stopping until the bottle was empty.

Did I look like I wanted to _bathe_ in the shit?

"_Edward,"_ I groaned as he handed the bottle to girlfriend, who laughed at my disgust. "The _whole_ goddamn bottle though?" I growled, placing my arm over my forehead.

"I'm thirsty."

At his _rationalization_, I rolled my eyes before I closed them.

Do not punch his throat, Bella.

Do not pistol whip his balls, yo.

Do not slice his aorta, Swan.

My thoughts calm me down…

_Surprisingly_, I know.

"Well now. I'm not so sure that the counter can hold the _two_ of you."

I scrunched my eyebrows together at Girlfriend's statement before I lifted my arm from my forehead and opened my eyes. And, I sort of choked a tad bit, _on my spit, _as my eyes fell upon Edward, who was certainly on top of the bar and over my body, kind of just straddling me…but _not really. _

Heyo!

My body kind of tingled in a magical way.

And, I am _so_ positive that it wasn't caused by the heavenly whiskey that I consumed in the past three hours.

No.

It was _unquestionably_ caused by his peen being like…_right there._

Well…

Not right there, per say.

But it was close the fuck _enough_.

_Don't_ grab it, Bella.

Tie your arms down, yo.

_Better yet, _just chop your hands off, Swan.

"Are you ready?" Edward smirked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in trepidation and in _oh holy loving mother of Oprah Winfrey, this shit is about to get serious. _"Uh, wha?"

Can someone tell me what happened to the letter 'T' in wha?

No?

Oh…

Jesus.

Darrell pursed his lips as he plopped the _hopefully dead_ worm over my liquor filled belly button. Edward gagged before he shook his head, his gaze now avoiding that area.

I snorted at his discomfort as I interlaced my fingers together before placing my hands underneath my head. "Yummy."

He grinned something hungry as his eyes roamed my skin. "_Yummy_ is an understatement, Bae."

"It is?" I asked in a small voice, that definitely cracked.

He nodded something _preoccupied_ as he scooted down, nudging the outside of my thighs with his hands. "True story," he confirmed in a low hum as he placed his hands against the edges of the counter, on either sides of my hips. My lips spread open, _a tad bit_, as I watched him lower his head down to my…

_Honey pot_ vicinity.

"Edward…" I breathed as his mouth fell…fell…

He smirked something _God I want to exterminate him_, as he suddenly dodged _that_ area, letting his lips touch the sensitive skin on my side.

Girlfriend tapped a finger against Edward's forehead and he lifted his face from my skin with a raised _you're ruining my shit_ eyebrow. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but should I close down the bar for the night? This is getting kind of…_whoa_."

"Can you move back a little bit?" Edward asked with narrowed eyes.

Darrell rolled his eyes as he stepped away from Cullen's _hair_.

Don't blame the guy who should have been a chick.

Edward smelled…like goddamn excellence.

No hard feelings on the matter.

My teeth captured my bottom lip as I watched with slightly wide eyes as Edward lowered his head back down to my lower abdomen.

Side to side _soft_ licking with the tongue over the skin of my waistband.

_Oh_…

Some gentle nibbling with teeth up the right side of my waist going on.

_Goodness_…

Sucking with that _mouth_ of his against the skin beneath my futile bra.

_Gracious_.

Teasing with mixtures of hard and soft bites, _teeth clear-cut_, followed behind with soothing licks, tongue moist, sliding down the left side of my waist.

I opened my eyes and looked down, only to moan something like _holy green overtaking my conscious _when I found his darkened gaze on my raw over-bitten lip.

And, when his lips _finally_ met the faded scar with a barely there kiss…

I exhaled the breath that I never realized I was holding.

"Closing time!" Darrell shouted, eyes wide. "Everybody _get out!"_

Tongue…_oh, that tongue_…pointing a path up my stomach, completely bypassing the worm as he made a way up to the edge of my bra and bundled fabric.

I lifted one of my hands from underneath my head and ran my fingers through his messy hair. "You're not playing the game correctly, Cullen. You definitely missed the worm."

He smirked against my skin. "Something else caught my interest."

Running one finger along his eyelashes, I smiled at the warm exhale that left his mouth. "Well then, who am I to stand in the way of your appeal?"

"I'm _so_ out of here, even though this is _really_ entertaining."

"Good idea," Edward told girlfriend before his teeth took a hold of the bottom hem of my shirt. Darrell _high tailed_ it out of the room, with a few stumbles heard along the way.

As soon as he lifted my shirt up over my bra, I licked my lips as I held onto the back of his neck and pulled my upper body off of the counter.

He groaned, something so well-known, as I sucked his top lip into my mouth, trying to get _every_ bit of liquor off of it.

As his hands roamed my back and fought with my hoodie, his fingers impatiently trying to undue the clasp of my bra, I ran my hand along the front of his pants and smirked against his lips at the _solidity_ that my fingers brushed up against. "I miss this."

Because, come on, hookahs…

I fucking _did_.

Hell—o.

"_This_ misses you too," he groaned against the corner of my mouth as he closed his eyes, his fingers now moving over my bra clasp hastily.

Oh…_God_. Oh God! OH GOD!"

"Fucking shit, Darrell," Edward growled with force, his lips leaving mine as his head turned to the left and his eyes glared at girlfriend.

"I'm leaving, goodness gracious!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air as he headed towards the entrance with wide eyes. "I just have to lock the front door!" He paused, and grimaced. "My _bar_…"

"Will be disinfected before we leave," I assured girlfriend with a chaste kiss to Cullen's grinning lips. "Edward's a pro, no worries."

"Excuse me, _not so hot piece_…we're closed."

"You bitch!"

Edward and I both looked over at the front door at the same time and I raised an annoyed _what now_ eyebrow at the chick who was currently pointing at me with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know her?" Edward asked with a groan, lowering my shirt and glaring at the dude who was standing behind her.

"Oh…_shit_."

"What?"

I gritted my teeth as I zipped up my hoodie. "Lilly's _so called_ mom."

"_Oh_…shit," he whispered, _completely_ on my goddamn page.

* * *

Yeah.

I so left it at that. 

=/ 

Ohhhhh! If there are any mistakessss...my apologies. I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as goddamn possible!

But, on to something that thrilllllllllsss me. 

My lovely **BKrumova** made a forum for my stories...how fucking awesome is thatttt!

Here's the linkie:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=14770&p=1188541

Did it work?

I can't fix it damnit =(

Check it outtttt, hookahs!

Oh, damnit...there were a few reviews from my first story that I told myself that I was going to add, but my mind is kind of out there...soooo...

**Saniaast**: Gladddd you enjoyy it, lovie =) And I agree on the pimpin...I'm trying lol.

**Meishalice**: I soooo italicise a lot lol. I just realized it...I went and edited my first story and corrected some of it, but I still do it a lot =/ But I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far!

**Ragan**: I have no clue =/ I guess its a bad habit =/


	13. Book Two: Chapter Thirteen: Full Heart

Mmmhmm. I'm soooo not even going to say it. 

But I am...

My goddamn apologies. 

Hope you guys are still with me =/ 

I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys this past weekend...but I added a whole lot more than what I was planning on putting so it just took me longer to edit and whatnot.

Anywhoozers, I'm not going to start blubbering...I'll just let you guys enjoy the chap (hopefully =)

**Aditi**: I'm home, just got carried away with life = Forgetting about you guys = impossible. And, no, Edward didn't know what Lilly's mom. He will know about in this chapter, somewhat, but more will be mentioned to him about her in the next chapter. Piggy did mention something about her in a previous chapter to Edward directly...I forgot which chapter that was, but it was in an EPOV...Lilly's going through stuff, but no worries, it will also be addressed in the next chapter =) And, Bella will realize that she loves him...soon =

**Mistystacy**: well, I am soooo happy to hear that you're hooked =) And Lilly will be kept in good hands, so no worries = And, honestly, I am all about HEA and I will sooo give it to you guys, so really...don't think that I won't, because I certainly will. Glad I grabbed your attention and thanks for your review =

**Kimwinslow**: haha, well woohoo on you being this story's bitch = And thank you for your kind words =) And you're welcome for bringing something new to the table, I'm all about it = And for the FYI's - haha, thanks for pointing out 'moot' I went back and fixed them all, I think =/ And really? Why the hell did I think that Alanis Morisette sang Bitch? But thanks for letting me know, either way =

**blackswaninlust**: No worries, I understand. I'm the same way in leaving reviews for stories that I really enjoy, I just can't stop reading until I'm done...which sucks and is something that I need to fix =/ And I'm glad that you love the story = I'm really happy that it keeps you entertained and that the story never gets old. Woohoo on the alerts, haha! Thanks =

**Secretobsession**: Glad that you loved it = I'm so not trying to purposely leave cliffies, but it seems as if it needs to stop there and continue in another chapter.

**Miisia**: haha! Sorry, love. I really hate cliffies and now I'm realizing that it's what I'm starting to leave you guys with...I don't know how not to now because without it just...doesn't work! But, I'm happy that you love it = And true story on Lilly learning from the best, haha.

**sheliahbaldwin**: heyyy =) Well, I guess that that is how their relationship in proceeding...I'm trying to make them grow, in some way...maybe it will make more sense in this chapter? If not, PM me and I'll talk to you more about it, if you want =

**Greenandhearts**: Well, thank you, darlin.'

**Saniaast**: woohoo on you loving the shit out of the story =)

**Pattinsonsdiscostickismine**: They'll get a break, somewhat...but not all the same, maybe? They'll be together, sooner than later, and I promise a HEA, no worries.

**LetRobstenluv4ever**: hahah, did I forget to mention that there will be a lot of cock-blockin going on in the neighborhood? And with Edward hitting her, it's somewhat part of the job...and she appreciates him not treating her like she's not capable of handling it. There's a lot of stuff that might happen out in the field that are worst than what Edward or anyone in the team does to her, or to each other. Just keep in mind that he didn't like...PUNCH her PUNCH her, like he could've. He's not using all of his strength or whatnot. They're getting on the same page, no worries. Lilly's just going through stuff, that's going to be addressed in the next chapter. No worries on taking you days to see the update, life isssss...lifeeeee =

**vpg**: Glad that you love the story =)

**Edwardsmyromeo**: Glad that you loved it = Sorry to leave you hanging, because I so definitely did that by not updating for a good while =

**Rhixoxo**: Happy that you liked the chapter =) And yessss, Piggy's 'mom' is definitely in the building and hell will break loose because of it =/

**Bkrumova**: ANNNDD, can we pretend that it's sometime Saturday right now so I can update this chapter without feeling bad that I didn't actually update it on saturday, like I told you that I would? Sorry, hookah! Well, if you by any chance reread the last chapter and were still confused about it, let me knowwww, I'll try and clear it up, if I can =/

**insomniac4life**: Everything will work out with Lilly, no worries =) I mean, there might be some more sad parts, but I'll always follow them with happy parts. With the IPod, it was given to her by her Pop, that's why it was so important to her.

**Eddieboylover**: Glad that you loved it =) And, with Piggy, it will be in the next chapter, so I don't want to spoil it for you in some way...Andddd yes, Piggy's mom knows that Bella took Lilly =/ And woohoo on you writing a story =) I'll definitely read it, no worries =

**awcacw**: haha, good on you still loving it =) And thank you, darlin.'

**sbruce**: Happy that you love the stories =) Anddd, I already have in mind of how Edward and B's kids are going to be like...I'm maybe thinking of continuing this whole thing into another 'book' or whatnot, but we'll see, man. It's hard =/ And BTW, love you too, haha =)

**Anabsilva**: haha! Oh man...get ready for more cock-blocking, because I'm all about it =

**Sylvia**: Damn my cliifies, I hate them but I see no other way of ending the chapters! And, my exams went well, I just have one more class to take that begins next month before I'm done =) And the on/off again relationship...we'll see...I'm kind of heading towards the 'on' again, but with these two, who knows =) And with Emmett catching on, its in this chapter and more in the next one =/

**Brandie**: haha, I know, hookah! My life has been kind of hectic, but I'm back =) haha on Piggy becoming a woman =) And yes, I mean, she's acting as her little bright self, but the whole thing that went down about her freak out will be addressed in the next chapter, so no worries =) And, I hope that Edward redeems himself somewhat in this chapter, compared to how he was acting in the last one =/ The IPod, it was her Pop's. He gave it to her right before shit hit the fan. And thank you on the forum and right now I'm on a break from school, that's lasting for about a month before I go back and take one more class =)

* * *

Girlfriend gasped something like "Oh _hell_ no" with widened eyes that imitated mine when I found out that the kid next to me was working for the law, as dead beat mama did the damn thing and slapped him.

Already.

Like, didn't the broad _just_ get here, people?

I mean, is _this_ how people like _her_ introduce themselves nowadays?

What happened to fucking _manners_, dude?

_For real_.

The broad who came busting ass through the front door gave me no…

'_Hey, hookah! Look at you, acting like some descent human being by taking care of my baby all proper like! I'm so goddamn thankful that you practically stole the child who—oh my heavens—seemed to be a part of me since she come out of my body after all.' _

I mean, I didn't even get a simple _'Heyo! Haven't seen you in a while! Oh, me? Well, I've been busy wasting my life away since you've been busy trying to pick up my slack. How's it hanging, yo?'_

How rude, right?

Not even a _'Oh shit. My bad. That object that I seemed to give birth to at a certain point of time in my life…is it still alive?'_

I mean, let's get this _straight_, right?

Her introduction consisted of a _slap_, to a male who could be mistaken as a female, and to who wasn't even involved in the _Piggy kidnapping _in the first place_._

Why not just make an appearance at the kidnapper's whereabouts, all smooth and _I'm on to you_—like, right? And after pleasantries are over and through with, nothing seems more normal than to discuss options with said kidnapper over some cold alcoholic beverages?

Am I right, or am I right?

Edward was still on top of me, for crying out loud.

But seriously. You _know_ me. I didn't give one damn.

I looked up at Edward at the same time that he looked down at me.

"Hi," was the kid's brilliant reply.

I grinned as I ran my fingers through his hair, moving the fallen pieces that rested over his forehead away so that I could see him better. "Hi."

"No, you did NOT, just slap me!" Darrell shouted, but in some _manly_ kind of a tone that definitely had me double glancing him.

And then, she slapped him _again, _as if her point didn't come across…

But, only a _tad_ bit harder…

That had Edward above me grimace and me below him _"Yawouch."_

Christ.

I turned my attention back to Edward when girlfriend started chanting.

_God_ only knows what the guy was chanting _about_…

So _don't_ ask me, because I wanted to keep it with God, cause I sure as hell…or uh, heaven…didn't even _want_ to know about the shit.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the kid away from me a bit and he raised an eyebrow at me in return. "Obviously, we are _needed_, no?"

I mean…

This kid has the _worst_ ideas of when sexy time is be commenced.

Didn't he see that now was _not_ the goddamn time, or place?

And don't suppose that I haven't wondered about _where_ exactly Cullen has gotten away with just doing the damn this, because I _have_. A lot.

He had absolutely no shame, whatsoever.

He jumped off of the counter and took a hold of my arms when I went to follow suit. "What are you planning on doing, Bae?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the front door, where Darrell now started _praying_.

"I don't know," I answered as I zipped up my hoodie. After pushing his hands off of me, I jumped down onto the floor and ran my fingers over my mouth, because it's been a good goddamn while since Cullen's own has been there. "But, I'm not trying to give Piggy back to her." The kid raised a brow at me and I shrugged as I nodded towards the broad. "I mean, _look_ at her. She's as high as a motherfucking kite right now."

"That's her _kid_ though," he whispered with scrunched together brows.

I know what you're all thinking, hookahs, and you're all _correct. _

The prick's drunk. He _clearly_, doesn't know what he's talking about.

But, no worries, hookahs…

As it turns out, I'm the _sane_ one in this goddamn relationship thing.

"Cullen, Lilly hasn't been her kid since that time that I kidnapped her."

"I _knew_ it, dude," he whispered in a laugh before placing my hoodie up over my head. I narrowed my eyes at him because I was just about to do the shit for myself. "So you _did_ kidnap her, yeah? And you have the decency to call _me_ the body-snatcher, psssh, yeah right."

Drunk.

_What_ did I tell you?

As I was getting ready to ask for his keys, the dead beat yelled at me with a point of her finger. "Give me back my little girl, now!"

Edward pursed his lips at her dramatics and I shook my head before I faced him and started straightening out his tee-shirt with a purpose.

Even though, I mean, _come on_…

The tee didn't really need any _straightening out_, if I'm being honest.

It was just an excuse to touch him.

_Not_, that I needed one.

Watch my young grasshoppers, you.

"Edward, can I…" I paused and looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes, "touch you?" I finished in a whisper, biting my lip a tad bit for extra measure.

He swallowed a little, his gaze on my mouth so _predictable_. After a few seconds passed by, he nodded. "You never needed my permission. You know that shit, Bae."

Point made, that his body is _mine?_

Point made.

_Pat_ on my shoulder.

Breaking out of my thoughts, my gaze dropped before I narrowed my eyes at Cullen's hands, that were at this moment _adjusting my boobs_, even though…

They were _both_ cool and in no need of any adjustments of any kind.

As of right _now._

Later, we'll see.

I tend to keep things…_in mind._

"Can't I touch you, Bae?" he asked with a smirk as his thumbs decided to run themselves over my hoodie and tee, _precisely_ where my nipples were located underneath.

"No," I whispered as I felt my traitorous buds perk up, right away.

He narrowed his eyes at my unfairness before his thumbs retorted my denial by pressing themselves down against me more, thus adding to the pressure. "And why not?"

"Because I fucking said so," I replied as a matter of fact, trying to hold in the groan that was like _'let me out, let me out!'_ at his touch.

"Give me back my little girl, now!"

I pushed him away from me as I rolled my eyes. "Alright, dead beat," I started, heading towards the front door with Edward behind me, where said dead beat, unknown douche, Darrell, and George were standing in front of. "Let's take this outside instead of causing a circus in here and talk about your little problem like some civilized motherfuckers, yeah?"

Darrell growled as he threw his hands up in the air, to which Edward and I pursed our lips. "Please, fucking _do_, before I strangle a bitch."

"Baby, you're talking about a female," George told his lover with a roll of the eyes and a shake of his head. "Calm yourself, please."

Girlfriend narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you telling me that I can't pass for a female, here, George? Is _that_ what you're telling me?"

Edward shrugged as he looked over at George. "He might be right."

"Give me back my little girl, now!"

I exhaled heavily, turning my attention back to the dead beat broad. "I heard you the first ten million times that you told me, hooker." Placing my arms across my chest, I nodded towards the door that she and the douche were standing in front of. "Lets go outside, and _talk."_

"Give me back my little girl," she screamed, yet the fuck again. "Now!"

I looked over at Edward who was standing beside me and raised an eyebrow at him. "What did I say? High as a fucking kite, man."

Just…stating the obvious.

He needed to be on _my_ level, after all.

Cullen went to say something to me but ended up with a glare over his eyes as his hand shot out in front of my face. "Easy, chick. There is no need for that extra bullshit."

I looked over at the broad and grinned when I saw that it was her arm that Edward grabbed a hold of. "Were you honestly about to hit me?"

Because, seriously…do it when I'm _looking_ at you, at least.

You know?

I mean, if I know that I'm going to be defeated in a fight, give me the goddamn chance of knowing if I have to get _ready_ to bite your ankles or whatnot. There's _stretching_ and shit that needs to take place. God.

"Give her back to me, you bitch!" she hissed with blood shot eyes as she snatched her arm out of Edward's grip. "Now! I _want_ her back!"

"I fucking _heard_ you!" I snapped with a growl, taking a hold of the front of her jacket before pushing her ass out of the door. "Christ!"

"Get off of me!" she spat like a vulture would if _it_ spat, her fingernails digging into the skin of my hands while she stumbled down the steps.

"Then chill the hell out, broad," I replied, letting go of her when we all reached the parking lot. She went to hit me and I quickly got a hold of her wrists. "I'm not trying to _fight_ you, man. I'm trying to _talk_ to you."

"Jonathon!"

I scrunched my eyebrows together a bit, because _that_ certainly wasn't my name. "How fucking high _are_ you, dead beat? Don't you think that this party scene of yours is getting a little old?"

I looked over my shoulder when she smirked, her eyes behind me. As the unknown douche started walking towards me, Edward grinned and stepped up to my side. "You think so?"

Unknown douche stopped at Cullen's words. Looking over at the broad who I still had a grip on, he shook his head. "Listen, baby. Maybe this isn't worth it."

"I need her money," she gritted with narrowed eyes. "This is the _only_ way that I can get it, so keep up with me, you worthless idiot."

Oh.

We are in _trouble_.

Because her little _statement_, kind of made me want to boil something.

And that something, is her _eyeballs. _

The left one, randomly and specifically…if I must pick _just_ one.

No lie.

I looked over at Edward and shook my head in prior apology before I started heading towards my soon-to-be-victim. "Cullen, I'm stepping off of the deep end. I'm just fucking warning you right now."

He rolled his eyes at me before he grabbed a hold of me from behind. Wrapping his arms around my own and pressing his chest against my back, he leaned down a little bit as he started taking a couple of steps backwards, away from the two of them. "We're both on the clock," he whispered into my ear. "Calm down, Swan. You remember what Chief said about your impulses, right?"

"I am so going to tell James about this shit, you just wait and see!"

I laughed, obviously not amused by the broad, as I pushed Edward off of me. "If you think, for _one_ goddamn second, that you can threaten me with James' bullshit, you have another thing coming."

"Lilly is _my_ baby! Not yours! Give me what _belongs_ to me! Right now!"

My gun is the answer to squashing this mess in a matter of a _second_.

Clearly.

I started patting down my lower back and Cullen laughed before his hands took a hold of my own, stopping their search as he interlaced our fingers together. I looked over at the idiot and glared at the joy that he was trying to hide. "Really, _already? _It's been five goddamn minutes and you're itching for it."

"What?" I snapped, pulling my hand from his. "I'm _bored_, already!"

He shook his head at me before he lowered it. "And now I know what _impulses_ Pop was talking about." Meeting my eyes again, he grinned. "Were you like this when you were younger? I bet that your tiny ass always threw a fit when you didn't get what you wanted."

_Now? _

Now, the kid wants to talk about our younger days?

Jesus, Mary, and _Joseph_.

"My baby! What have you _done_ to my poor, poor, baby?"

"Your _baby_ has been under _my_ fucking wings for months, you bitch!" I hissed in a low voice, already having enough of her bull statements. "I suggest that you back the fuck off of me before I shove my one foot _so_ far up your asshole that I'll be able to tie my goddamn chucks through your nose."

"That's pretty clever."

I looked over at Edward and nodded my heartfelt thanks. "You think?" He nodded as his hands started patting down his sweatpants, looking for his cigarettes. "I've been working on that for some time now, you know. I just never had the chance of finding an appropriate situation to bring it ou—"

"MY BABY!" the dead beat interrupted, grabbing a hold of my hoodie…

Therefore, pissing me off, beyond belief. "Get _off_ of my fabric, twat."

I mean, let's take a moment here while we all study my hoodie…

Did it read _'Grab a hold of me?'_ or _'Your fucking hands belong here?'_

I looked down at it. No. It did _not._

"Give her back," she hissed, her fingers a little tighter around my shit.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, _Prego Rose style_. "One."

"Marie, c'mon," Cullen chastised, not at all surprised by my irritation.

I opened my eyes and continued with gritted teeth. "Two."

I guess that those deep breathing exercises that Rose and Seth both swear by and cherish don't do shit. To _me_, at least.

"I uhm—" Edward started and paused to light up his smoke, one hand over his other to keep the wind away. "I suggest that you let go of the girl," he continued with a grimace after he inhaled. "Marie is _particular_ about her hoodies," he explained with truth. "Trust me, I would know."

"Mine!" she growled, _slapping_ me across the face after letting me go.

Ss—she…sl—sla—slapped…me. _Me?_

Wait.

Hold the fucking phone!

You know what, no! _Holding_ the phone is too goddamn _calm like…_

At an un—calm like time such as _now_.

Just rip the form of communication _out_ of the line. _Rip it!_

Wait.

I looked over at Cullen as he shook his head at the broad whose eyes were glaring into my skull as if it held coke in there and I were hiding the shit from her. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked, tossing the unfinished stick of cancer down onto the ground before cracking his knuckles and making me grimace in return.

"Pinch me."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Pinch you?"

"Pinch me," I repeated, holding out one of my hands towards him.

"Is this a trick?" he asked as he placed his arms across his chest with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, if I do the shit, are you going to retaliate?"

I shook my head at his question. "Pinch me."

And, he did.

And, it _hurt_.

And, I'm _fucking awake._

AND, she fucking _slapped_ me.

It is _on._

Like goddamn Donkey Kong.

I cracked my knuckles, all the while grimacing, because the shit always irked me, but also made me look _cool_ at the same time.

"Oh you!" I gritted in a shout, _pumping up_. "You, _oh!"_

Now.

You know that I'm pissed.

Cause for real, what was _that?_

I don't even make sense to my _own_ goddamn self, most of the time.

"B—Marie, just calm down, dude," Cullen whispered with a roll of his eyes as he went to grab my arm, but backed up a bit when I turned my glare to him. "Lets just talk it out, I'm sure that she didn't mean the shit."

"Take my gun."

He rubbed one of his eyebrows with his knuckles. "Take your gun?"

"Stop fucking repeating my orders with a question, and do as I say!"

"Can you just give it to me? I mean, me going into your waistband is going to probably start shit that we both know we can't finish."

He might be right.

No. He's _definitely_ right.

But now is not the time.

I got a bitch who I have to show who _not_ to slap.

You dig?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Take it. You just said the shit yourself…I have a problem with impulses. If I go on and touch it, then I'm afraid that I won't think twice about popping off."

"You're afra—" the kid stopped and held his hands up in the air by his shoulders when I growled at his choice of words. Taking a hold of my arm, he pulled me away from the broad and the douche before taking me to the other side of his car. I raised an eyebrow at him and Cullen in return quickly pulled my pistol from my back. "Bella, can I just say something, before shit hits the fan?"

I shrugged as I kept my eyes on the dead beat, who was now making out with the douche, obviously not giving a damn about the reason as to why she even came here to begin with. _Lilly_.

'_Oh, my baby girl!'_ cry, cry, cry, and fucking cry.

'_Oh, but look at that, a tongue, let me suck on it.'_ Yum, fucking yum.

Pssshh.

Does anyone not see how _worthless_ she is?

Turning my attention away from the people who should be _paid to die_, I looked back at Edward. "What are you trying to talk about?"

"She's on coke."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And?"

"And—" he whispered as he rolled his eyes at me, "you fighting the girl isn't such a bright idea on your part, Bae. You may think that it's going to go good, but it's not. If you ask me, I'd say that it's not even worth the shit. Lets just go, yeah?"

"Oh _please_, Cullen," I huffed as I pushed him away from me. Looking over my shoulder as I headed back to where I was before his useless suggestion, I rolled my eyes at his shake of the head. "I could've had this broad in a choke hold by now if you didn't interrupt my ass. How many _times_ do I have to tell you, Edward? I know how to handle my own self. How many times do I have to repeat myself when I tell you that I don't need any of your hellllp—oh shit!" I finished in a fast yelp of surprise and slight disgust when I turned around and came face to face with dead beat.

"You baby stealer!" she growled, all _seven_ and yellow stained teeth right there in front of me, at my mercy.

Can you say ewe?

_I_ can. Ewe.

I picked her up in the air, literally, caused she weighed eight pounds…

And, because I was _superman_…

Before I threw her on top of Edward's car, ignoring his growl of "Easy."

I went to tell him to _easy this_, but the broad interrupted my comeback by punching me in the right eye.

And, ouch. It didn't feel so goddamn _rad_.

So, I returned the favor, because how could I _not_, right?

By taking a hold of her neck, a real good grip of it too, and slamming her head back against the metal, ignoring Edward's once again groan of "My fucking car" and adoring the loud thud that her cranium made when it connected with said fucking car.

But then she laughed, at the _pain_, before she punched my other eye.

And I was _sooooooo_ missing something, yeah?

Because, maybe Edward Cullen was kinda sorta right about not picking a fight with _this_ one chick, whose pain was in all probability not felt as she continued to ride through her high.

_But…_

I was too proud to admit the shit of admitting that Cullen was right…

So, I tightened my grip around her neck, a _little_ bit more.

Because I'm a kidnapper, _not_ a killer.

I'm all about keeping my occupation straight, you know?

"Come on, Marie. Let it go of her. Don't be too proud about the shit."

Have I mentioned that I hated Edward's ability to read my mind?

No?

Well, I'm mentioning it right now.

"It's _my_ brain," I growled at him as I met his eyes. "Let it the fuck be."

There.

To an outsider, they'd probably be like, _is this chick serious?_

But to an _insider_, they'd just nod their head and be like _yelp._

Leo style.

Edward tried to stop me from proceeding as he took a hold of one of my legs as it flew in the air when I flew up onto the car to get to my victim…

Well, not _flew_, per say.

Cause, you know….

That's kind of impossible, and all.

And, I'm also all about _possibilities_.

"Let go of her and let them fight it out, asshole," the unknown douche spat behind me. I looked over my shoulder with a confused as all hell expression written over my face while still straggling the bitch beneath me because first of all…

What's he _spittin_ about? And, second of all…

The chick below me started giggling.

_Who_ on God's green earth giggles when they're getting a choke hold?

Not _me_, that's for certain.

So, mmhmm. Edward was definitely right.

_Edward_, who was at this time laughing at the dude who had his gun up against his temple. "Jesus Christ, Cullen. Are you fucking high _too?" _

"Lower your pistol, you fool."

And then _I_ snorted, un-highly, because that just sounded funny to me.

"_Lower your pistol, you fool!"_ I mocked as I shook my head, still a bit amused about the shit while I sat down on top of the broad who was underneath me, wanting to get a little more comfortable.

And then I started to wonder, during my mentioned above comfort…

Was there any coke sprinkled in _my_ whiskey from earlier?

Because, really…how much did Edward and I have to drink?

"You're going to regret your choices, Marie," the dead beat panted as her breathing started to calm down from the pressure that I had over her neck. "You'll see," she spat, shaking her head at me.

I raised an irritated eyebrow at her. "Am I going to regret it just like how you regretted your own choices of not visiting a dentist?" I spat back, cause…

I was ill like that.

_Ill? _

Yikes.

I'm done drinking, for a while.

Edward head-butted the douche, sending him groaning as he clutched onto his nose, and I quickly jumped off the car, because let's face it…

This broad could be classified as insane, as of right now.

I'll catch her when she's not all _sprung up_ on the powder.

"You good?" I asked Edward with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged with a big smile, holding up the douche's gun with one hand and with the other, running his fingers through his hair. "I got myself a brand new toy. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Just you wait and see…" dead beat smiled, getting off of Cullen's car.

"Oh, see _this!"_ I whispered petulantly, giving her the middle finger as I fixed my hoodie by straightening it out with my other hand. "You need to give it a rest, dead beat. You are not getting her back."

"Then give me money!"

"Here's your money," I told her with another middle finger.

Seriously.

If you were to compare my middle fingers with my other fingers, you would find them a lot more thinner…just because I worked them out more.

And, I'm a bit proud of the shit too, so don't _not_ give me an applause.

"My ex husband left a lot of money in her account and I need her to come home with me. She's too young to know what to do with that money and _I_ know what's best. After all, I _am_ her mother."

"Are you _really_ trying to buy me with that shit right now? You're only making it worse for yourself, you fucking addict. And me having this conversation with you right now is lowering my goddamn IQ, so just do me a solid and shut up."

"I need that money."

"Well, you're not getting it. First of all, hold the fucking phone on the goddamn compassion that you're showing me for your ex's _murder_." The broad rolled her eyes and I gritted my teeth as I continued. "And second of all, your ex husband left it for _Lilly_. Not for you, and thank God that he made the shit work that way."

"It's not _your_ money."

"You're right. It's not. It's Lilly's."

"I need that money."

"Well I need a goddamn vacuum right about now to stick up your nose and suck up the shit that destroyed Piggy's life, but you don't see one magically appear for me now, do you?"

Edward nudged my shoulder with his own. "Clever, again."

"I'm all about it," I replied as I nudged him back.

Douche took a hold of his girlfriend or whatever the hell she was to the asshole before he started pulling her away from Cullen and I, showing me that he had some inkling of smart left in his brain. "Let's go, baby." I raised an eyebrow at her growl as he carried her off. "We'll finish this off some other night, alright?"

"Oh, I can't wait!" the dead beat yelled at me just before he threw her meaningless ass into his car. "You just…oh, you just _wait_, Marie!"

I rolled my eyes at her threats before turning my attention to Edward and holding out my hand. "Give me your keys, Cullen. You shouldn't be behind the wheel in the state that you're in."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Wha—why?"

"Because you were _laughing_ a second ago while that fucker had a gun aimed over your temple," I answered him like duh. "That's why."

He rolled his eyes at me as he passed me. "I'm good, Swan." I placed my arms across my chest while he unlocked his car. "That was just a strategy that I picked up from my Pop. Never show your fear, and all of that jazz. It worked, didn't it?"

"Give me your keys, Edward."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not letting you drive my car, Bae."

"Well, I'm not getting in the car with you."

He shrugged as he stepped inside. "Suit yourself."

My jaw dropped. "You're seriously going to let me _walk_ home?"

He nodded before he shut the driver's door closed.

"Fine!" I growled, kicking his tire before stomping through the lot.

"Bella, come on!" he yelled after lowering his window and sticking his head out. "I don't feel like standing out here all night and arguing on who's going to drive my _own_ fucking car. Get in."

"Give me your keys," I replied, stopping and looking over my shoulder.

"_Come on,_ man," he groaned, opening his door before stepping out.

"Come on," I repeated as I walked up to the car with my hand held out in front of me. "Let me have your keys."

He growled as he tossed the keys over my shoulder, clearly not acting his age. "I swear to God!" the prick started as he headed towards the other side of the car with a glare directed at me. "I don't know what I _saw_ in you, man. You must be the most goddamn irritating chick that I've ever met."

I mocked his temper tantrum while I stepped into the driver's side.

Like…

Good luck to the future Mrs. Fucking. Cullen, _and_ their offspring.

Because, I'm telling you.

_As soon_ as I sat my ass down onto the leather seat, I hummed.

Yum. Yum. Yum.

Like, can I sex this car up in some way, or what?

Or, better yet…

Can I sex _him_ all up…_within_…this sex machine?

Oh, God.

Holy shit.

Did I just have a goddamn _mind orgasm?_

I see nothing but _stars_, people.

As soon as he sat down, I _flew_ off of my seat and tackled the kid.

His fingers wrapped around my arms and kept them at my sides when I went to pull him closer to me as my lips against his fought for his to cooperate. "Bell—wha—doing—_owe."_

So, opps.

I'm a little _too_ excited, it seems…

If the kid has bruises along his mouth later on tonight or tomorrow…

We all know who to blame.

I leaned back some and pulled my arms out of his grip before throwing my hoodie and tee off while Cullen just swallowed, his eyes directly on my prize_(s). _Pulling him closer to me, I growled against the side of his mouth as his hands took a hold of my hips, trying to keep me still. "Oh God, Edward! Your car, sex in your _car!_ My fucking dream come true."

His hands left their grip over my hips and went up to my cheeks before pushing my face away from his a little. His breathing telling me exactly how much he liked my idea, counteracting his shake of the head. "You need to…_wait_…or something…" he panted, causing me to raised a brow at him. "Bella, we haven't messed around in a while…we're not having sex in the ca—"

I rolled my eyes before I pressed my mouth against his, interrupting his little _prom night, let's wait until the right moment_ bullshit.

Because _this_ was a whole lot better than my prom night…

Uh.

If I _actually_ attended said prom.

He groaned when I pulled on his hair before he let the back of his head hit the headrest behind him. As he placed his hands over the front skin of my neck and pushed me back, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bae, we shouldn't…_do_ this." I went to lower my head but his fingers against my chin kept it there. "I want to…fuck, _I want to_, but…not here. In a car."

"But, I want to get it on in _this_ car," I whispered with a pout.

He rolled his eyes, letting a quiet laugh out as he ran his thumb along my bottom lip. "You're fucking insane, Bella."

I took his thumb and bit onto it, enjoying the mumbled "shit" that left the kid's throat. "_How_ insane?"

Mmhmm.

Seducing Edward Cullen, was a piece of fucking cake, man.

Strawberry short cake, to be _specific_.

He went to pull his thumb out of my mouth, but I just held onto it a bit tighter, causing him to narrow his eyes at me at the same time that he licked his lips. "Bae, let it go."

I shook my head before I sucked his digit into my mouth a little more, earning me another groan _and_ a slight hip thrust. "I want to play."

…In this car.

Letting my tongue caress the underside of his thumb, I ran my hands down his chest and took the guns that were tucked into his waistband out before tossing them onto the back seats. "I mean…" I paused and took a hold of his other hand before placing it over my bra, pushing it against the fabric there. He closed his eyes in return and I smirked as I let go of his digit, letting him run it down to my chin where he pulled my face a little closer to his. "Don't you want to _play_ with me, Cullen?"

"Don't say—" he paused when my hands started unbuckling his belt. Looking down at them, he groaned. "Don't say shit like that to me."

"Like _what?"_ I asked in a whisper as I pushed his forehead up with my own, making him look at me. "Like, how much I miss you being inside of me?" His jaw clenched to my question as his eyes closed. I pressed my hips into his and held them there as I continued, loving the grunt that escaped his chest. "Or how I'm pretty sure that you can tell just _how much_ I miss you, judging from the heat that's coming off of me?"

His hands left my face a second later before gently pushing me away from his body until my back rested against the dashboard behind me.

I went to tell the kid off but as I opened my mouth, Cullen's fingertips started running themselves against my skin, over my abdomen while his eyes remained closed as he tried to slow down his breathing.

I guess that…

Edward wants to take it _slow._

_What_—the hell—_ever_, man.

As long as the end product is going to be getting it on in his car…

Things will be _golden._

While he _calmed his shit_, so to speak, running his hands all over my skin that was showing and keeping his eyes closed while doing so, I _finally_ got his belt unbuckled.

_Finally_ because, I wasn't trying to be all _pushy_ and whatnot.

I was trying _really_ hard not to show him exactly how goddamn eager I was being about doing the damn thing and _maybe_ even doing it again.

The kid had some sort of a reason for wanting to take things slow, so…

I was giving him all of the time that he wanted or needed, but…

I was an impatient motherfucker, especially when it involved him.

And in being impatient, I grabbed a good hold of the kid's belt and smiled in triumph before I pulled it with _more than enough_ energy.

Therefore, almost hitting my face with it as it came _flying_ at me.

But, no worries, people. Because he didn't see the shit, so…

It was still sexy, to _him_. But to _me?_

He opened his eyes at my amusement. "Are you laughing at me?"

I shook my head before I tossed his belt over his shoulder, letting it join our guns that were on top of the seats. Leaning towards him, I licked his top lip and he smirked against my bottom while my hands started lowering the zipper of his jeans. "Not at all."

"Bella, I should warn you…"

I narrowed my eyes at him before I palmed the front of the kid's boxers, causing him to grimace because it wasn't a _friendly_ grip.

"No, not the type of warning where I'm going to tell you that I've slept around ever since you and I…broke up or whatever…because I sure as hell haven't," he said quickly, his fingers over my hand as if they could stop whatever hurt that I was getting ready to cause. I nodded and let my grip relax a little bit. "I'm just trying to tell you that…" he groaned and paused his words as I started rubbing him. "Bella, it's been a hell of a long time since…"

I hummed my agreement as I took him out of his boxers with a smirk.

"And if you…_holy shit_, that feels good…what you're doing…Christ."

"What are you trying to tell me, Edward?" I asked against his mouth before licking my palm and wrapping my fingers around him. "Spit it out, for God's sake."

He brushed my hand away before placing his boxers over himself. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and frustration before the kid wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body to his. "I mean that…" he paused, tilting his head slightly before capturing my lips with his own, making me dizzy. "Christ, you taste so good, Bella. Do you know that?" he asked me seriously, his tongue running along his bottom lip as he leaned back some. "Not one single person who I have ever been with tastes like you."

"What do I taste like?" I moaned as I rolled my hips into his, my fingernails over his shoulders digging into the fabric because the amazing growl escaping his chest pressed up against my own…

Electrified me, _Grease_ style.

"You," he hummed, his mouth over my bare shoulder sizzling my skin.

Well…

That's kind of _boring_.

And, you know what else, that _just_ came in mind, was kind of boring?

Him.

Not _him_, per say.

But his _speeches_, to be more specific.

Because, honestly, didn't the kid dump and dismiss my ass without a second thought about the shit a couple of weeks ago?

Mmhmm.

He _did._

"Swan, if you keep grinding on me like that," he started in a whisper that was slowly inhaled, meeting my eyes as his hands over my hips assisted me along with my movements. "I think that you're going to be disappointed."

"How so?" I asked, stopping my movements with a raised eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes at my abruptness and I in return smirked as I grabbed onto my hoodie and tee-shirt. "Because I'm three goddamn minutes away from cumming."

"You are?" I asked with mock surprise before pulling my clothes on.

"If you keep it up," he whispered breathlessly, his once narrowed eyes now turning into a straight up glare as his grip over my hips grew a bit tighter before he started moving me against him again. "Keep it up."

Yawning, I shook my head as I brushed his hands off of me. He gritted his teeth in return as he looked away from me. "Nah. I don't think that I will, actually."

"You're joking, right? I mean, shit—" he paused and let out a loud kind of a laugh, apparently thinking that I was honestly fucking around with him. "I _get_ it, alright, ha the fuck ha. You're goddamn comical, really."

"I'm not fucking around with you," I replied with a roll of my eyes as I stood up some and stepped over to the driver's seat, causing the OCD suffering idiot to groan. As I placed the key into the ignition, I met his dropped jaw and winked at him before the car started up. _"Buddy."_

"Bu—oh holy shit," he groaned with closed eyes after making sure that his boxers were—in true actuality—covering his necessities, where said necessities were now safe and out of harms way to what I had planned for them as memories invaded my thoughts of how unjust the imbecile had treated me like that night.

I nodded in total agreement as I adjusted his seat to fit _my_ needs.

* * *

As soon as I opened my apartment door, my eyes widened in "Oh _no."_

A smirking, _hah, I knew that they were still getting it in_ Rose with a clapping _I shouldn't be up this late_ little man over her hip.

_A mimicking Leo's behavior and probably planning out our non-soon-to-be wedding_ Esme, sitting on top of Carlisle's lap.

_A perplexed as to why Edward Cullen was currently standing behind me, getting ready to enter his sister's apartment at this time of the night_—Emmett, who was scratching the back of his head.

A very drunk Blue Eyes with a lazy grin, sitting on top of Pixie's lap.

A laughing Sarah whose eyes were on my brother, lying down on top of a star-struck Matt, who looked like he was up in heaven, living the American dream with Tupac…

_Hopefully_. If there was really a heaven up there for a G, that is.

A Dick behaving like a _true dick_, throwing a plastic gun around while shooting at Jake and Ken and shouting out "Pswaw, pswaw, pswaw!"

Jake and Ken both falling onto the floor at the same time, playing dead as the beer bottles that they were holding up in the air, _remained_ up in the air and without any injury.

Piggy cracking up at the death of her uncles.

And, honestly, at this time _right now?_

I was more on the Pigster's side, with the whole visual…

Except that it wasn't real.

_Unfortunately_.

Looking over my shoulder at Edward, I scrunched my brows together. "Did Dick really just yell _pswaw, pswaw, pswaw_, for the sound that a gun makes when it's being triggered?"

He grinned as he shrugged. "He's not only on my team anymore, so don't look at me like that. The idiot's on _your_ team now, too."

A groan echoed throughout the living room and I turned my attention back to the people who were all invading it. Seeing Jasper laid out on the floor with narrowed eyes directed at the Pix, who was now up and standing after probably tossing his ass off of her lap, I pursed my lips together. "Sleepover!" Bonnie screamed, all excited and whatnot.

I groaned at the same time that Cullen groaned behind me. "No way."

"Yes way!" Piggy screeched with a bright smile, her eyes…_hopeful_.

And I…was fucking _sold_.

Because the little princess looked too happy about the shit.

And who was _I_ to rain on her parade, after everything that went down.

If it meant that I was forgiven and that we were cool, for _whatever_ grudge that the little chick held against me yesterday…then I'll do it.

_No doubt._

* * *

"Spin the bottle slash Dare or Dare."

I snorted into my drink at Pixie's suggestion, splashing whiskey over my nose, causing Cullen behind me to follow suit. "Christ with these games," I choked, nudging Edward's chest with my back to calm the idiot down from laughing at me. "We're not in high school anymore."

"Okay, rules?" Pixie started with a scoff, "there are _none_. I'll go first."

I placed my hands against Edward's arms as he wrapped them around my chest, causing Emmett's drunk ass to raise an eyebrow at the kid sitting behind me, leaning against the couch while we all sat around in a circle. "McCarty, your sister's cold. Unless you want the kid who you found with his head in between her thighs," he whispered with a quick nod towards Matt and then Ken "or Chase, who in your presence, had his hands over her tits—taking my spot, then I suggest that you calm yourself."

Ken leaned over a bit from sitting next to us and smacked the back of Edward's head with narrowed eyes. "Stop exaggerating, Cullen. I had my hands over her bra, _not_ her tits."

"And just like I told you, you dipshit," Matt spat, leaning over from our left before smacking the other side of Cullen's head, causing the kid in return to growl and punch his shoulder after he leaned back in his spot with Sarah against his chest. "My face didn't necessarily _mean_ to be in between Swan's beautiful thighs, it _just_ happened to be found there at the wrong time and place."

Emmett hissed something along the lines of "capital punishment" and went to get up, but his baby mama just rolled her eyes as she stopped him by pushing him back into the recliner with her butt over his chest. "I swear to Jesus, I don't know how all of you fools haven't killed each other yet."

Dick, who sat next to baby daddy and baby mama granted Rose a grin before quickly leaning over and taking a hold of her face. I pursed my lips in entertainment and Edward snorted against my ear at Emmett's glare of death when the moron pressed his lips against hers. "Can you leave this fool and come home with me?" he laughed slashed coughed as he pointed at my brother, whose fingers were now wrapped around his throat.

"I can't bring any females who are in my family around you tools," Em gritted, pushing Dick's face away from his slut of a lover as said slut of a lover mocked a pout, her fingers caressing the front of Davis' neck.

"Can I fucking _go_ now?" Pix snapped in a drunk growl, looking around at all of us with narrowed eyes as Blue Eyes behind her nodded lazily with a raised eyebrow, like…

'Yeah, _can_ she?'

Fucking Clyde.

Bringing the bottle up to my mouth with a smirk, I shrugged before I took a long swig of my heavenly whiskey. "We've all been _waiting_ for you, Pixie. Please, fucking _proceed." _

She rolled her eyes at me before she leaned forward to spin the empty beer bottle that we were all sitting around of and surrounding. When it landed on her, Pixie clapped with a wide smile before looking over her shoulder at Jasper. "Dare or Dare, baby?"

"You know how I'm all about dares, lover," Blue Eyes replied with a drunk wink that made him look like he was suffering from a corneal abrasion of some sort. "Hit me."

"Kiss me like you mean it," Pixie whispered, all breathlessly and _gag_.

"Christ, _what_ made me agree to witness this goddamn game?" Edward asked me in a low rumble of a groan, his lips against my neck making _me_ all breathless and un—gag like.

Before I was able to embarrass myself with an answer, I grimaced as Blue Eyes leaned towards Bonnie, all time-consuming—like and _throw up in my mouth…_

And Pixie just _flew_ at the kid, her mouth _already_ open.

I snorted at Edward's mumble of _"Sick"_ as he closed his eyes and laid his forehead against my shoulder.

Rose smirked when we all caught sight of Jasper's tongue.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his baby mama a little tighter when Dick decided to run his fingers through her hair with a whispered hum of "One of these days, I'm going to _make_ you mine."

"Hot," J mumbled around a plate full of potato chips, his eyes on Pix.

"My man!" Matt shouted, leaning forward and giving Jasper a _noogie_ while he continued to make out with Cullen's sister, both of them in their own little _porno_ world.

"Jesus, _enough_," Edward gritted as he pushed himself away from the couch. I groaned like _uhm, ouch_ as he leaned forward, squashing me in the process of grabbing a hold of Pix's arm before pulling her away from Blue Eyes, making her break the kiss. "Time's the fuck up."

"Alright," I laughed as Cullen leaned back with narrowed eyes directed at Jasper. "I say that we move on before your brother has a goddamn aneurism," I told Alice as Edward pulled me back into his chest with a grumble of some sort when he, I'm guessing, noticed Alice licking her lips. "Who's next?" I asked, placing my hands on top of his thighs that surrounded my hips.

Rose raised her hand up in the air as she took a sip of her beer. After her thirst was deemed _quenched_, baby mama spinned the bottle and grinned when it landed on Morris, whose shoulders were now getting massaged by Matt. "Dare or Dare, wannabe male."

"Since I'm given the _choice,"_ she slurred with a smirk. "I pick dare."

Rose leaned back into Em with a nod while he ran his hands along her stomach, something that the kid's been doing ever since he came back home to us, making me smile in pure _'I fucking love this man'_ because that sign of endearment that he didn't even realize he did told me how much he missed being around when she needed him the most.

"I dare you to hook up with Matt, for five minutes," Rose whispered as her fingers ran over my brother's hands. "I have no problem in timing the shit."

Smith grinned as he held his hands up in the air. "Shit, you don't have to tell me twice, baby mama. I'm _up_ for that specific dare, pun fucking intended." When Sarah looked over her shoulder and noticed the kid's puckered lips, she laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm ready when you are."

We all booed as Morris leaned towards his face and pecked his mouth.

Acting all _innocent_, and what not…

Like they _weren't_ planning on getting it in later on tonight.

"They're _clearly_ making it happen tonight," Ken whispered as he rolled his eyes at the two _wannabe virgins_, nudging Jake's shoulder with his own as if to…

Am I right or am I right?

_See_, man?

What the fuck did I tell you?

"_Nobody_ is getting it in tonight," Pixie stated with a shake of her head and a grimace. "We're all sleeping out in the living room with sleeping bags. This is a fucking _sleepover_, you idiots, and we're doing it right."

"I don't agree with the whole _nobody's getting it in tonight_, Bonnie."

Pix raised an eyebrow at me as Emmett's eyes snapped to the kid who was currently sitting behind me. "Em, take it easy. I didn't mean it like _that_," I whispered with a roll of my eyes before Edward's body relaxed against mine. "What I meant was that Pop and Ma are quote on quote _sleeping_ in my bedroom right now. I honestly don't think that the two of them mind that Piggy and Leo are crashing in the room across from them, or that all of us are out here. I bet that, if all of you shut up for a second or two, we'll all hear a little _something something."_

Edward growled a "Come on, Bae!" as he ran his palms over his closed eyelids at the same time that Alice screeched an "Oh God, she's _right!"_

"I don't blame the man," Dick stated with a shrug. "She's a hot piece."

Sarah nodded in absolute agreement before taking a long sip of Matt's beer, since she was flagged two hours ago when the chick almost split her forehead open _play fighting_ with Chase, who at the time, regarded her as a she-male. "And don't get us females started with _Carlisle."_

"I can practically feel the walls vibrating with Pop's _oh yeses_," I teased with pursed lips as I looked over my shoulder at Edward. "You know, I was told from a close source, that Carlisle seems to be the louder one out of the two."

"It's probably because Esme is a _fah—reak. _I mean, she looks like the type who knows how to work it in the bedroom, if we're all being real._"_

I nodded at Rose's statement of goddamn truth and Cullen groaned as he placed his forehead against my hair, behind me. "Honestly, why did I even come here? I do this shit to myself."

"My turn, you fools," I whispered with a content grin written across my face at Edward's discomfort. Leaning forward some, I spinned the beer bottle and laughed when it landed on Ken…

Who in return, grimaced. "Be nice to me, B."

"Always," I replied with a dramatic scoff as if to say _'how can you even think otherwise. _"Dare or Dare, Barbie lover of mine?"

He rolled his eyes before placing his arms across his chest. "Dare."

I bent my knees a little and had the tops of my thighs rest against my chest before Cullen's hands found their place over my hips, his fingers playing around with the belt loops of my jeans. Laying my palms over the floor by either sides of his legs around me, I smirked. "I dare you to give J's top lip a long and slow lick—a—roo."

Jake choked on his chips as Ken growled a "I'll fucking _pass_ on that!"

I rolled my eyes at both of their glares that were directed at me, but then Edward's lips against my neck whispered a "There's no _rules_ to this game. Let's play it right."

And my smirk fucking _widened_, because Cullen was _sooo_ on my level.

Waving my hands around as if to say _alright, alright, fine_…I laughed.

"Let's try this again, Ken. Dare or Dare?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Dare," Barbie lover answered while Jake commenced on the _scarfing down of the potato chips_ that had bits and pieces of coughed up ones mixed in there, making me internally gag.

"I dare you to give J's top lip a long and slow lick—a—roo."

And, cue potato chips flying out of Jake's mouth again, making Rose in return to growl a _"Keep it to yourself, you dog!"_

Ken shook his head with a mumbled "No way, dude" before he pointed a finger at J's top lip. "My tongue is going _nowhere_ near that disaster."

"You already passed on the first dare, you idiot." He narrowed his eyes at me before I continued. "You can't say no to the second one."

"You dared me the _same_ goddamn dare, Swan."

I shrugged while I tapped Edward's thigh that was pressed against mine. "We never made up any specific rules. As a matter of fact, I remember that Pix stated earlier that there were _no_ rules."

"Fuck, man," Dick laughed as he nudged Ken's shoulder. "Just do the damn thing and show Jake a good time. Don't be a pussy."

"If he _were_ a pussy, I'd have no problem in doing it."

I rolled my eyes at Jake's statement as he patted _himself_ on the back, proud that he actually thought of saying something somewhat clever.

"Can we get the show on the road?" Matt asked no one in particular as he took a hold of both of Sarah's boobs and squeezed them over her T, making her growl in return to the more than necessary pressure. "I'm horny, and _sleeping bag time_ is calling my name."

"Come on," Edward whispered with pursed lips, nodding towards Jake as he nudged Ken's knee. "Get the show on the road."

"_You_ come on."

Edward laughed as he shook his head. "It wasn't my dare, dude."

"You better pray to _God_ that I don't get you for my turn," Ken growled at me with narrowed eyes before kicking my leg, like a goddamn eight year old. Cullen rolled his eyes at him as he pushed Chase's foot away from me. Turning his attention to J, the Barbie lover gagged. "Man, do me a solid and wipe your mouth. Let's get this shit over with."

"Bells, are you _serious_ right now?" Jake asked, kind of frightened.

I nodded. "I'm as serious as the birds and the bees conversation."

He groaned. "Dude, I _apologized_ for that already…"

"_Rock_ the goddamn boat, Jake."

Looking over at Ken, he gritted his teeth. "You better make it quick."

"Oh! Like _I'm_ the one who actually wants to do this shit."

We all sat back and smiled as the two of them _continued_ to fight it out.

Who's head is going to stay still…

The _amount_ of tongue that touches Jake's lip…

The _circumference_ of Jake's lip that Ken's tongue will go across…

Ken telling Jake that he'll _execute_ the kid if he feels his mouth open.

Jake telling Ken that he'll _return_ execution if the kid's tongue tries to somehow slip into his non-welcomed mouth, wanting more of a taste that he is _clearly_ not offering.

Who's eyes are going to be opened or closed during the whole thing…

And, if _both_ eyes are closed, like they each hoped…

How will either of them know when _the line_ has been crossed?

After five minutes of back and forth, I snapped. "Christ, Chase! It's not like your dick is going anywhere near Jake's _asshole!_ Lets _do_ the damn thing, already."

And, the moron _flew_ at Jake, _way too_ goddamn fast in his haste to get it over with, therefore causing Jake to cry out in pain when Ken's nose hit one of his widened eyes, causing all of us to laugh a "holy shit."

"My fucking _cornea!"_ J hissed, one hand over his _man love injury_, his other hand in a fist, punching Ken on the mouth.

"I was fucking _nervous!"_ Chase hissed back, a glare over his eyes as his hand shot up to his mouth. "You didn't need to _hit_ me, douche!"

"Alright," Emmett laughed, interrupting the dude crush slash domestic as he pushed himself up and stood before pulling Rose off of the floor. "Let's call it a night, fuckers. Little people are trying to sleep and older people are probably getting it on." Edward groaned and Pixie didn't do anything in response to my brother's statement, since she was at this time, in the process of molesting Blue Eyes. "Cullen."

Edward raised an eyebrow at him as we both stood up. "McCarty?"

"You're bunking with Sarah, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Really_, Emmett? How old are we, exactly?"

"You're bunking with _Sarah_, yeah?" Emmett repeated, ignoring me as he kept his eyes on Cullen while Dick, Ken, and Jake _whistled_.

Edward's jaw tensed a little bit before he gave my brother a quick nod. "Seeing as to how I'm a fucking twelve year old and you're my Pop all of a goddamn sudden, I guess that I am."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at him before Rose rolled her own, taking a hold of his arm. I shook my head as I pointed at Jake. "Emmett, if you think that I'm sleeping with Jake, you have another thing coming. I'm not in the mood to put up with his crying and bitching over needing to go to the goddamn emergency room. It's going to be like the summer when his toe nail fell off and he almost fainted from not being able to see the doctor right away."

"There were possibilities of infection!" Jake retorted, glaring at me.

"Point _is,"_ I replied, giving him the finger, "I'm not putting up with it."

"I _would_ say bunk with me," Ken said, "but I'm mad at you right now."

"That wouldn't happen anyway," my _lacking judgment_ brother stated with a glare directed at Chase. "Your hands were on her…_things…"_

"Are you _listening_ to yourself right now, Emmett?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Who do you want me to bunk with faithfully? _Dick?"_

"Negative," Emmett answered with a grimace. "Dick is a…_dick."_

Sarah groaned as she pushed herself away from Smith before standing up. "Heaven almighty! You two are making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Is this not _my_ goddamn apartment?" I asked everyone except Cullen, who stood by me with his arms across his chest. "That you guys ever so brilliantly decided to invite yourselves into _without_ my permission?"

"Swan, listen. Since _I'm_ bunking with Edward, take my previous spot and bunk with Smith." I went to interrupt her insane suggestion, but she gave me some kind a pointed look, therefore stopping my words. "We could _all_ be asleep by now."

"Sarah's right," Rose whispered, _also_ giving me a pointed look. "I for one, am exhausted." Turning her attention to Emmett, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you, baby?"

I shouted an internal _halle_—fucking—_lujah_…

Finally up to page to what the two sluts of mine were going about.

Emmett nodded before giving Rose's lips a quick kiss, _completely_ not getting just how slick us females can be. "I'm with you on being tired, Rosie baby." Looking over at Matt, he narrowed his eyes at him while Smith in return held his hands up in the air with a quick mumble that consisted of _"My plan of getting any tonight went straight to hell." _As my brother left the room to go and check on Leo, Smith narrowed his eyes at Morris as he finished his statement. _"Thanks to you."_

* * *

"Matt."

His hand that was hanging off of my hip _immediately_ attached itself to one of my ass cheeks, causing me to ground my teeth together like…

'I fucking _told_ you guys that I didn't want to sleep with this maniac.'

"I'm seriously contemplating on sawing your head off."

"Do you know _just_ how much I love you, baby?" the kid asked me in response to my statement, his eyes remaining closed in deep sleep.

"Matt," I whispered, a _little_ bit louder, not wanting to disturb the peaceful snores that were heard throughout the dark living room.

"I say that we go on a picnic," he answered me in a whisper, his hand now caressing _both_ of my ass cheeks. "Let's make a whole day out of it by going to the zoo afterwards."

If I decided to go to the zoo at any time soon, it would only be to visit the kid who I strongly felt belonged behind cages that housed enraged monkeys.

_Said_ kid was also known as the imbecile who was currently facing me and breathing into my goddamn space in this _tight as a motherfucker_ sleeping bag.

"Smith, I swear to _Jesus,"_ I hissed between clenched teeth, taking a hold of his hand when it tried to make its way under my sweatpants.

"I want to go sky diving," Matt dreamed, _out loud_, as he interlaced our fingers together before bringing my hand to his mouth. My eyes closed in _holy hell, this kid is something else_ as he kissed my knuckles before giving them a quick lick. "You'll be my parachute, Sarah, won't you?"

And, Cullen says that _my_ dreams are fucking weird…

Right?

"Because if you won't be, then _I_ can't be, without you," Matt continued in a pout while I moved my hand away from his lips. "My existence will be a wasted recollection and I won't be able to make it, my fucking hot piece of all hot pieces. Be my girlfriend?"

I pursed my lips together, trying with all of my might not to snort at the hopelessness that was written across his face. _"Dude."_

"I _want_ you," he growled then, shocking the snort out of me as the kid pulled me into his chest and kept me there. "I can _handle_ you, Morris," _Officer_ goddamn Smith continued to my utter disbelief, causing me to hiss in slight discomfort as his fingers tangled themselves into my hair.

"I am the fuck _out_ of here," I gritted after finally pulling his fingers off of my hair. As I was lowering the zipper from the sleeping bag, Smith took a hold of my boobs and squeezed them over my hoodie, thinking that it was a _cool_ thing to do. I growled a low sound while I kicked my ass out of the space that I have been trapped in for the last two hours.

Enough is fucking _enough_, man!

I am _so_ goddamn over it.

My body is _my_ temple and all of the jazz, for Christ's sake.

Squinting my eyes while looking around in the darkness, I tried to find which sleeping bag held the bodies belonging to an Edward Cullen and a Sarah Morris.

My phone vibrated with a new text message a second or two later and I quickly flipped it open, holding my other hand over the screen to dim the bright light that shined from it. _'Two sleeping bags down - Morris.'_

As I flipped my phone shut, I looked over to my left where I heard the sound of a zipper being lowered. I laughed quietly at Sarah while she held her cell up in the air, waving it at me to show their exact location.

Placing my palms against the floor, I pushed myself up to my feet and carefully tip toed my way over the two sleeping bags that were placed side by side, before reaching Cullen and Morris.

I placed my arms across my chest as I watched Sarah slowly make her way out of the sleeping bag. When the chick finally stood up and faced me, I took my one hand and grabbed a hold of her tit while I used the other one to squeeze the _juice_ out of her ass cheek, giving her a small piece of what I went through for a good fifteen minutes too many, just because of her goddamn suggestion that was made earlier.

Morris scrunched her eyebrows together in plain puzzlement, not at all phased by my conduct. "You're _welcome_, I guess?" she asked in a low whisper.

And that's the point where I knew that…

Sarah and Matt _definitely_ deserved each other.

I rolled my eyes and let go before I asked her if Edward was sleeping.

She only smirked in return as she headed towards the _monkey cage_.

Sitting down on the floor, I lifted the sleeping bag away some and let a smile make its way across my face when I saw Cullen laying there with his cell phone flipped open, waiting for me. "It's about goddamn time."

I shrugged before I made my way into the small space that he allowed me. "I fell asleep," I mumbled, scooting myself a little closer to him as he placed his arm over my waist. When the kid flipped his phone shut and enclosed us in darkness, I snorted before he covered my lips with his hand. "Holy hell, Edward," I whispered against his palm, causing it to leave before I continued. "If you actually _saw_ what my ass and tits went through earlier, you would have no worries about admitting Matt into an insane asylum."

He pulled me into his chest a little bit more with a quiet laugh before he placed his mouth against my forehead. "What the hell did he do?"

"Honestly, ask me tomorrow because I'm too goddamn tired right now and whatever went down is _not_ what I want to think about before I fall asleep," I whispered with a grimace, placing my hands underneath his tee shirt to warm them up.

He grinned against my skin as his leg went on top of mine and a soft hum left my throat when I felt his sock free feet rubbing themselves along my cold ones. "The kid didn't warm you up, yeah?"

"Thank God for that," I replied in a soft voice, _truly_ fucking grateful.

After a minute or two in complete silence, I thought that the kid had fallen asleep but he snorted, _out of nowhere_, before I heard his own hand slapping itself over his mouth.

I moved my forehead away from his vicinity as I leaned back a little bit with my lips pressed tightly together, trying to hold onto my _own_ snort that was a serious second away from waking _everyone_ up. "Cullen, are you _drunk_ right now?" I asked, already knowing that the kid _so_ was.

"No," he whispered in an _insulted_ kind of a tone, without a doubt lying through his teeth as his one hand went over my mouth, trying to keep me from talking.

"You are," I mumbled against his palm as I covered up his own mouth.

"Nope," he mumbled back before _biting_ the skin of my palm, "I'm not."

I rolled my eyes before I bit onto his own skin, making him retract his hand from my mouth. "Just _confess_ it, you lightweight."

"Fuck, I love you."

I paused at the kid's incorrect whispered confession. "No, I meant…"

His breath hitting my cheek interrupted my words. "I _know_ what you meant, Swan. I'm just changing the insignificant subject and telling you that I love you."

"I'm sure that you do," I replied sarcastically, an uncomfortable laugh escaping my throat as I felt his inhales and exhales hitting my mouth now. "Let's go to sleep before we _both_ do something that we'll regret later on, when the alcohol is completely gone from our systems."

Nothing but the mix of loud and low snores that were echoing outside of our sleeping bag was heard for a good minute, so I closed my eyes in relief _and_ disappointment, thinking that Edward once again, passed out.

My eyelids blinked in aggravation when the kid decided to flip his cell phone open some time during the _second_ minute. Holding it over our heads with one hand, his other one went to my cheek as he held my face in place, his touch _too_ gentle, _too_ much…for _me._

"Why would we regret it? I don't regret _anything_ that has happened between the two of us, Bella. I mean, if _you_ regret anything, let me know. _Tell_ me and I'll let you go."

I lowered my gaze down to his chest before I closed my eyes, the pain of _uncertainty_ burning my skin through his fingers. "I can't…" I paused and met the piercing green color that always made me feel some kind of a way. "I can't…_do _this…with you."

"Why not, Bae? What makes you think that you can't do _this_ with me?" he asked in genuine curiosity, his voice completely nonjudgmental. "I mean, tell me, am I honestly _that_ horrible, that you just _can't_ possibly do this with me? Or is it because you just don't _want_ to try again? Did I fuck up enough to never get a chance to make it up to you, in some way? Because, I swear to Christ, Bella…I'm _willing_ to try again. I don't care how long it takes for you to forgive me, or even if you never do… I just want to…_try_. With _you. _Fuck everyone else. Just me and you."

"You broke up with me, Edward. Not even _that_, I mean…shit happens and whatnot but you did it without giving me a _reason_ as to _why_ you did so." I shook my head and brushed his hand away from my cheek before I continued. "I'd seriously _understand_ if you didn't want to be with me anymore, Edward, but I deserved an explanation as to what you were thinking when you made that decision. Instead of receiving that, you gave me this fake facade about _'I'm Edward fucking Cullen, there's no such thing as me falling for a chick." _

"I didn't _mean_ it," he argued, closing his eyes. "Everything that I told you that night was all bullshit. _Honestly_. If I could take it all back in a heartbeat, I would."

"I didn't say that it wasn't all bullshit." His eyes opened at my words as I rolled my own. "I _knew_ that it was a lie, right from the moment that your demeanor changed before my eyes, hence me saying that what you gave me was a fake façade."

"I'm sorry."

I nodded as I took his hand in mine and interlaced our fingers together before placing our union against his chest, in between us. "I _know_ that you are, Edward. I really do." He raised an unconvinced eyebrow and I granted him a small smile. "I accept your apology effortlessly, and can even forgive you about what went down that night, but…I just can't…I can't _forget_ about it. I mean, if I'm being honest, I _do_ trust you in a lot of aspects, even when it deals with this whole big secret that you have been keeping from me, but…this uncertainty, in _us_…I don't trust it."

"I know that I had some part in causing that uncertainty that you feel with us," he whispered after a minute. "I just…I was reckless, I didn't _think_…fear caught up with me and I just…acted upon it. Like a fucking coward, I let it get to me."

"Tell me what your fear was about?"

"Fear of you hating me after you find out." I laughed a bit and his eyes narrowed in return. "It's not funny, Bella. You're _going_ to hate me."

"Edward, seriously, do you really think that I'll _hate_ you? That's a real strong goddamn word right there. The only hate that I have is for the person or people who took my Pop away from me when I wasn't at all _ready_ for him to be taken away from me."

He shook his head while he ran his thumbs over my knuckles. "Bae, I know for a fact that there's _certain_ people who you hate. I mean…"

"Well, you have to really _think_ about it," I interrupted when I saw that he was about to continue. "I don't hate Phil, because the asshole gave me Emmett, who's like my goddamn _saving grace_, even when the kid pisses me off to the extreme more times than not. And, dead beat?" I shook my head with a wide grin. "I don't hate the broad, because she made my life a whole lot brighter, giving me Piggy. I might _dislike_ the two people, but I don't _hate_ them. Just like I may dislike you at times. I'll get over it, _eventually_. I mean, you see how long I stay pissed off at you. It might even be considered a little disappointing to outsiders, what with me just forgiving you for half of the shit that you do. But I do it because…why _not_ do it? Am I seriously trying to go on with life having beef, with _everyone_ who pisses me off over some petty bull?"

He leaned towards me and I stayed put as his lips gave mine a chaste kiss. "You're goddamn _beautiful_, Bella. In and out. You know that?"

I rolled my eyes at his statement as I gave him my own innocent kiss, letting my lips linger against his afterwards. "Cullen, it's not about me being some kind of a _beautiful_ person…or whatever." Placing my other hand that wasn't in Edward's under his cheek that was resting against the pillow that we were sharing, I shrugged. "I'm just saying, dude. I don't understand _why_ anyone would want to live like that when we all have more important shit to worry about."

After taking a hold of my hand that was resting underneath his scruffy cheek—that mind you, made me look like a victim who had an allergic reaction of some sort when it touched any part of my skin—Cullen laid my palm flat against his chest, causing a small grin to show itself over my features when I felt the steadiness and _assurance_ of his heartbeat.

The certainty that he was alive and breathing and just…_here_.

With me. Beside me. _In_ me.

_Me_.

Keeping _those_ eyes on mine, therefore paralyzing my system with the wholesome magnitude of his gaze, he placed his hand over my own. "I have two spots inside of my heart that are entirely closed off. That are completely unavailable to anyone who may want the chance of being a part of. The spots are…I guess, filled. They'll _forever_ be filled, to me."

"What does someone have to do to get to see or hear about them?"

"_Someone_ won't ever get the possibility of seeing or even hearing any piece of it," he whispered in answer. "It means a whole lot to me, and it takes a whole lot out of me to even speak about it, out loud."

I nodded as I closed my eyes, keeping my hand underneath his. "I can understand that. Telling someone about what's in your heart can make you vulnerable. You're left…I don't know, defenseless in some kind of a way." I opened my eyes and was met with nothing but agreement and understanding shining from his own. "I mean, it makes sense to me to want to keep your heart to _yourself. _If you let a part of it out, you with no doubt, give that someone an opportunity of damaging it in a way or even, _taking_ a piece of it and never returning it back to you. With that said, _I get it_, wholeheartedly, why you wouldn't want anyone to see or hear about what's in your heart. The people in there," I whispered as I patted his chest, "or even the most mundane objects, like for instance, my hoodies or my Pop's old tee shirts that are stained and ripped and just…_beyond_ repair…the shit that means the world to you but to some other person, they mean absolutely nothing. Opening your heart up to someone gives that someone the ability of harming those people who you care and love and those things that you can't live without. It may also give that someone the possibility of taking them away from you."

He grinned. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk, Bella."

I grimaced. "I know, right? God, why didn't you tell me to shut up?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because if I actually get the opportunity of hearing about what's _really_ going on up in here," he whispered, tapping on my forehead with the phone that his other hand was holding onto, "I'd be retarded to shut you up. I saw my opening and fucking took it."

"What was your opening?" I asked with pursed lips, running my fingers through his hair. "What exactly was this whole 'Edward Cullen Scheme' that consisted of you trying to come up with ideas on 'How can I get a chick who goes by the name of Bella Swan to open up and present me with her words of wisdom?"

My palm against his chest shook a little bit as he tried to hold onto his laughter. "Well, my first plan of combat was to entrap you in this tight ass sleeping bag. I mean, I'll admit that my shit got a little messed up earlier, seeing as to how McCarty's only ambition in life is to fuck with my arrangements, _but_…what your brother didn't discover yet was the power of the _female_ _mind."_

I nodded in true understanding. "That Sarah Morris."

"That Sarah Morris, indeed," he whispered with a grin.

"Okay, so your plan of _'Entrap Swan in tight ass sleeping bag'_ worked. Mission accomplished. What was your second plan of action?"

A small hum left his lips and hit my own before he continued telling me about said second plan of action. "If I remember accurately, it involved something along the lines of charming these useless sweatpants off of your body in some way."

"Oh," I laughed quietly. "I think that I get it now." Leaning back a little bit, I inhaled deeply and nodded as I exhaled. "Your scent's the poison that you used against me, yeah? Come to think of it, Em's ambition in fucking up your arrangements actually worked on your side. While my tits and ass were being vandalized by Matt's dream-filled hands, your scent was given the time that was necessary to _marinate_ this area."

"Marinate?" he asked with tightly pressed lips.

"Marinate," I repeated with a nod before I continued. "Therefore, when your target—me—comes into this _Cullen Scent Invaded perimeter_, said target—_me_—is momentarily dazzled, which…would ideally allow you to charm these useless sweatpants off of my body. I mean, _God_, Edward. Can you _be_ anymore conventional? I'm truly contemplating on having a word or two with the Chief over your poorly thought out antics."

His eyes widened in some dramatic kind of a way before he huffed in mock disappointment. "You fucking got me at my own game, Bae."

I shrugged, teasing him back. "It's what I _do_ for a living, Cullen. I mean seriously, how did you get it twisted?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Anything."

"If you _truly_ wanted something," he started in a soft whisper, causing my eyebrows to scrunch together in wonder as to why the kid's gaze over mine suddenly changed into something more sober, "like _honest to God _wanted something…something that you couldn't stop thinking about or dreaming about or even, _maddened_ about because it seems as though that something that you desire won't leave your thoughts, that it's just there all the time and you _need_ to act upon it or instead, risk insanity." I lowered my eyes down to our hands that were against his chest when it started beating a bit faster. "What I'm _trying_ to ask you is…if that something became available and in your reach, would you go for it? With no second thoughts about the consequences that would follow from you taking it?"

"It depends, I guess." Meeting his eyes again, I raised a brow. "Does any of the consequences involve someone in the mix getting hurt?"

He nodded after a few seconds of not giving me anything. "It might."

"Is that hurt repairable?"

"I could only hope so," he answered in a whisper that I almost missed because of its faintness, his fixated eyes keeping my own in place.

I gave him a small shrug. "Then yeah. If I truly wanted something, I would go for it, with no second thought about the consequences that _might_ follow."

He lowered his head at my answer, but I could've _sworn_ that I noticed a slight smirk cross his mouth before doing so. "Would you hold some kind of resentment for that person who went for something that he or she truly wanted, if you didn't agree with their way of getting it?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together a bit, because as of right now, the kid was definitely losing me with the point that he was trying to make. "I like to believe that everyone can be forgiven, at some point of time in their lives. It depends, I mea—Christ! Edward, _what_ are you trying to tell me here?" He lifted his head with the goddamn smirk that I so knew was there and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is this certain _something_ that you can't stop pretty much _obsessing_ over, Cullen? I mean, the shit has you quote on quote 'risking insanity,' if not done. My suggestion would be to shut up already and to just fucking _do_ it!"

At my _irritated and fed up with all of this deep talk whisper_, his smirk widened. "So, you basically think that I should just do it, yeah?"

"God, _please!"_ I whispered in victory. "Do it so that _I_ don't go insane!"

The hand that was resting over my own that was against his chest left and I raised an eyebrow at him when he placed it over the side of my neck. While he ran his thumb along my jaw, my gaze quickly dropped down to the kid's mouth as his tongue ran itself over his bottom lip in some laid-back kind of a way.

As soon as I felt the moisture of his tongue's doing, I leaned back and moved my hand up to the front of his neck, keeping him in place. The prick narrowed his eyes at me and I snorted in return. "Jesus Christ!"

"What, Bella?" he asked, noticeably annoyed that I stopped him.

"Wait a second…" He raised an eyebrow at me and I pursed my lips together as I let my hand drop from his neck. "No way. That _whole_

speech that you gave me a minute or two ago was you trying to tell me that that _something_ that you wanted was to kiss me, dude?"

He shrugged like _so?_

I snorted before his hand that was against my neck moved over to my mouth as he covered it. "I don't find anything about this shit funny. It was the fucking truth, Bae. With that said, I want you to keep in mind that you promised me no resentment."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I pulled his hand off of my mouth. "That wasn't a promise, you smooth criminal. And even if it _was_ a promise, it wouldn't count. _You_ being the subject and my _kisses_ being that certain something, were unknown to me."

"Same difference," he argued in some nonchalant way. "I thought that my point was coming across, perfectly fine. You were just too dumb to recognize it. That's not _my_ problem."

"The _problem_ could have been prevented by you saving us the agony of listening to your goddamn voice for a good three to five minutes."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, what the fuck ever." I gave the idiot a nod and a shrug like _I thought so._ "Now, can I try to redeem myself by preventing the agony of having to listen to _your_ goddamn voice?"

I raised an eyebrow at the kid. "How so?"

"By fucking kissing you, Christ," he replied, _unromantically_.

I rolled my eyes at his impatience and gave my retort back to him in sarcasm. "Well, take your good ol' fucking time in doing what you've been _preaching_ about doing for the last couple of minutes, man. It's like, we have _all_ goddamn night, right?"

"Does that mean that I can kiss you now?"

"Please! Christ, Edward. Fucking _kiss_ me already."

He smirked at my _eagerness_…

That _he_ thought consisted of my desire to kiss him…

When really, it was just the enthusiasm of getting him to _shut up._

After approximately ten seconds went by in nothing but tranquility, my _damage caused by Edward Cullen_ teeth ground together at the kid's all of a sudden patience while my own patience was like, _'Dude. Enough.'_

So…

I lifted my _own_ head and pressed my _own_ lips against his at the same time that my hands placed over his cheeks pulled his pretty face down to mine. A _long-winded_ groan that left his throat sent vibrations to his mouth before they transferred over to my own from the link, therefore breaking his _'I'm too cool for school'_ cockiness.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _

My eyes snapped open in 'oh holy mother eff' before my lips froze.

Edward's eyes widened in fear before his mouth _bit by bit_ left mine.

"_Are you fucking KIDDING me right now?" _

After Cullen _apprehensively_ brought his hand out from its place behind my head, where we both heard my _brother's_ voice, I looked down at it and grimaced at the same time that Edward's jaw dropped.

'Emmett McCarty. Duration: 23:15.'

Taking my eyes away from his bright as all hell cell phone screen, I narrowed them at Edward. 'You _idiot!'_ I mouthed, my pointer finger stabbing his forehead with each word.

"Like I fucking _knew_ that he was on the line!" Edward growled while he took a hold of my finger. I grimaced as his hold around my digit nearly cut off the circulation that it needed in remaining intact and he quickly mumbled an apology before he let go.

'Oh, but I was!" Emmett's voice growled back. "And _still_ am!'

Looking at Edward incredulously, I smacked the side of his temple with one hand and slapped his mouth with the other. In reaction to my acts of kindness, the moron glared at me. 'Like, are you retarded? Hang up the fucking phone, you douche of all douches,' I mouthed.

He nodded something like _oh right_…

While he _kept_ the cell phone open, and _not_ so right.

"Cullen, you just _wait_ until I get back there, man. Your balls are—"

Edward groaned before I quickly took the cell phone out of his hand as Em continued to threaten Cullen's existence. After flipping it shut with more force than necessary, I noticed that it was around three thirty in the morning and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why the hell do you look _calm_ all of a sudden?" Edward whispered, all wound up as his fingers played tug of war with his hair. "Your brother's going to fucking _kill_ me, Bella. Do you even…oh holy _shiiiiiiit_. Em heard everything that went on in here, man. The kid heard me asking you if I could kiss you!"

"He probably heard that _mind-blowing_ groan that left your mouth too."

He closed his eyes at my declaration as his jaw tensed a bit. "Well, I'm ecstatic that you brought that to my attention, Swan." I pursed my lips together as his _scared shitless_ eyes met my amused ones. "It's fucking awesome how you find humor in my soon-to-be death. No really. Ha."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed him away from me. He shook his head as I went to lower the zipper of the sleeping back that he trapped my ass in, but I nodded in interruption. "_Listen_, Edward. At the very least, we have about fifteen minutes before my brother comes back. Now in my opinion, that leaves the both of us with more than enough time to get the hell out of here."

"Shit, wait, you're right. I uh, I didn't even realize that Emmett wasn't here. If he _were_, I would've been long dead by now but I'm still alive," he whispered, causing me to roll my eyes at his dramatic proclamation while I pushed myself out of the sleeping bag. After following suit, the kid looked around in the darkness before he raised a brow at me. "But where would he be? I mean, it's three something in the morning."

"Emmett's at Wawa," I replied in boredom as I took a hold of his hand before interlacing our fingers together. I shrugged while we started to carefully make our way over the other sleeping bags that were spread all over the floor. "The kid is _always_ at Wawa at this time every night. It's a known fact as to how that place is like a second home to him. I mean, it's always been that way with him. That's his place of comfort. To us it might seem a little _out there_, but who are we to define what's out there, right?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder when we both reached the front door. He nodded, a small smile running across that mouth of his that I wanted to just…_exist_ in. "So," I continued, a tiny bit frazzled as Edward's hand in mine pulled me into his chest. "If uh, you can't find my brother and he's supposed to be somewhere where he's not? Go to Wawa. It's three o'clock in the morning and Emmett's not in bed?"

"Go to Wawa," he finished before his lips attached themselves to mine.

My fingers found their home in his hair as we _danced_ in a slight turn so that his back was facing the front door. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I greedily pulled his upper body to my own while his upper body pushed itself against me, bending me backwards a little bit in the process and causing a moan to escape my mouth and echo against his own as my hips pressed his lower body into the door.

And at the feeling of his tongue running along the small opening that my lips provided, the door that he was pressed up against _flew_ open.

Immediately _popping_ the bubble that both of us enclosed ourselves in.

* * *

Uhm...Lemony _spritze_ warning, of some sort?

Ahh, who cares, man? 

But...since I have been gone for a goooood goddamn while, I have a question for you guys. 

Is this chapter weird, in some kind of a way? 

Because it just seemed different for some reason, as to how I write. 

Am I missing something, here?

But other than that, I'm _back_.

And I'll update regularly.

I'll make it every two weeks, on wednesdays. 

It may come a day earlier or later...give and take.

But, I promise, I won't let it get that bad again, because it's a long ass story (obviously) and I can understand how a lot of stuff can be forgotten if it's not _kept up_ or whatever.


	14. Book Two:Chapter Fourteen:Unrecognizable

Sorry for being a couple of days late, hookahs. I would've had it out to you guys on this past friday, but I lost it when my computer shut down as I was 10 minutes away from finishing it, without my dumb ass saving it =( 

But, here it is...and I couldn't shut up, so it might be a little too long, but seriously...

I couldn't shut up. lol.

But, anywayyysss, hope you guys enjoy it =)

And, of course, thank you for your reviews =)

**Unknown person # 1**: Uhm. Yeah. Don't see your name =/ Here's your review though.

I loved this chapter.. piggys mom is the most pathetic person in the world.. she didnt even care to come look for her until she found out about the money.. OKAY the big stuff edward and bella, what is he keeping from her? I need to know and emmett needs to stop treating her like she is a child and let her be happy.. he found his happiness after all she's been through she needs someone to lean on.. BELLA AND EDWARD PLEASE WAKE UP.. UPDATE SOON I NEED MORE

Me: Glad you loved the chap =) She is pathetic, I agree with you. Wellll, I can't tell you what he's keeping from her, but we'll find out...I have the big idea, just gotta figure out what to do with it. And they're both waking up...uh, slowly lol.

**Unknown person # 2**: Seeeee above.

Ok...so I have been a silent ninja reader prowling in the shadows of the nights and I believe that it is finally time for me to speak out and say " hookah, PLEASE update soon.!"- and please work done of ur magic on Bella and Edward,.! ;)

Me: hahahah! Well, I would've had this up earlier, but while I was working on my first copy, I got too into it and didn't save until I was 10 minutes away from done...and my computer shut down, and I was pissssssedddd off cause I had to start from scratch, so sorryyy =)

**Xmasevebaby**: Woohoo about you not noticing a difference. I'm going back into my first story and editing it and I just noticed how kind of different it was..I didn't change anything, just corrected grammar stuff and whatnot and made it flow better, but now I feel like I'm writing somewhat different. Who knows? lol. But thank you! And just want you to know, this story does have a HEA. I wouldn't have it any other way. Haha, glad you're enjoying the lemons! 2nd review: Happy that you're liking EPOV. It's just kind of hard to do, without really going into the big reveal at the end, or what will soon come. I'll try and bring him in every so often. Try =/

Oh: First story review (haha): lol. surpriseeee? There. lol.

**Edwardsmyromeo**: Woohoo, glad you loved it. And thanks, doll =)

**Anabsilva**: Hey =) There was a chapter in this story where I mentioned the scar, it was the chapter where Edward and Bella went to the bar together, maybe two chapters back. And, it's in the first chapter after their 'relationship' began. At the beginning. She still has it but it's faded. And glad that I didn't disappoint you with the last chap =) Em will chill...soon lol. haha =) there will be some loving in this chap, but more in the next one.

**Pattinsonsdiscostickismine**: I willllllll =) They'll be together.

**Aditi**: Glad to be back, hookah =) Lilly's mom name is Linda (Did I seriously never mention that? I really think that I didn't, now that you brought it up. Yikes) I did fall off the earth, mannnnn...but I'm coming back.

**Daisy**: haha =) Glad you loved the teasing =) The secret's coming...I'm thinking in two or three chapters, but don't hold it against me because I talk too much. And no worries and not reviewing =)

**Myinnerjules**: Glad you liked it =) They're working on it =) And thanks, I don't know what I'm doing different...but something _is_ different. Weird.

**Girliciousshanelover**: Wooh! Glad you liked it =) Thanksss =) I'm editing the first one, not changing anything but grammar stuff and whatnot. haha! Well, I'm glad to be back =) Yeah, everything is going to be more of Edward and Bella...haha! sorry, I don't know why the hell I left you guys like that, but no more of that shit...hopefully. lol. Copy on the difference. Glad that it's in a good way =)

**Eddieboylover**: I knowww! I hate ending it like that but, what can I do? Glad that you loved it though. I'm having a rough time getting back to things, but yes, I'll definitely read your story =)

**Brandie**: Glad you loved it =) She is pathetic, man! I am so a fan of the cock block =) Glad you loved the man love lol =) I have the idea in my head about the big secret, it's definitely what is going to happen...and I have the whole scene in my mind but, I'm just trying to find a way to work it out. lol.

**Amanda**: Glad you loved it =) B will let her brother have it, no worries =)

**Bearygirl**: Yep, I'm back =) Em will learn, no worries. Glad you love this story =)

**Sylvia**: haha, yes, Emmett heard lol. And, come on! I'm such a fan of the cock block, so you knowwwwww there will be some busting in of people who shouldn't be busting in on sexy time haha! Anddddd yes, fighting action has commenced.

**Secretobsession**: Thanks =) And, you're welcome lol =)

**Letrobstenluv4ever**: Thanks, and I miss you too =) Glad you loved the ass kicking and Edward being there =) Em will grow a pair, no worries =) hahahaha, she'll wake uppp =/

**Trey**: Glad you liked it =) I felt something different =/

**Bkrumova**: bahahahah =) So glad that you liked the chap =) I think they'll be more cheesiness in store for these two. And, yes...welcome pissed off Emmett. There will be a bit more of him in upcoming ones, too...as B and Edward get closer =)

* * *

A second after the door decided to slam into Edward's back

As Edward landed on top of me with a groan, I hissed in _holy shit, that kind of tickled in a not so spectacular kind of a way_ when the kid's teeth—that seemed as if they, at this time, belonged to a shark—closed around my bottom lip.

I opened my eyes and was met with his wide green ones as both of his hands went to my cheeks. The kid's thumbs ran across my mouth a second later and I grimaced at the tenderness that his touch produced. "Christ, Bella, are—"

Edward's words were interrupted as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist when I saw Emmett—who, _might_ I add, looked as if he were getting ready to assassinate a motherfucker—standing above us.

Weeelllll...

_Specifically_ speaking, Emmett was standing above _Edward—_not us—who was practically laying on top of my body.

Weeelllll...

Not _practically_.

No. The kid was _definitely_ laying on top of my body.

My body that—as you all probably know—kind of liked it.

Weeelllll...

Not _kind of_.

No. My body most certainly—one hundred goddamn percent guaranteed—liked it.

...

Oh.

And, did I forget to mention that my brother was sort of, you know, growling?

Yeah. He _so_ was.

Also. Can I just pause to let you hookahs in on a little something something, before shit actually hits the fan?

Emmett McCarty?

Mm. He's a _cop, _as we all should know by now.

_Meaning_, that he most definitely left my apartment to go to Wawa for a little snack—aroo, with his pistol.

His pistol that he, most definitely, returned back to my apartment with.

Are you people getting a visual yet?

Because I, for one, _am_.

All too fast, my brother grabbed a hold of Edward's shoulders before he lifted both of us off of the floor with a growl, interrupting the kid who I was currently clinging onto as he was about to say something—probably useless—to me.

Like, obviously...this was _not_ a time to talk.

Am I right or am I right?

The kid is facing his _death_, and he wants to chit chat?

Looking over his shoulder as if he forgot that a door slammed into his back a couple of seconds ago, Edward groaned when he noticed that it was Emmett who had a killer grip on him. Turning his attention back to me, he grimaced as he ran his thumbs along my cheeks, his filled with worry looking eyes roaming all over my face. "Bae, are you—"

Emmett hissed as he wrapped one of his arms around Edward's neck, interrupting him. "What the fuck is a _Bae?"_

"Christ!" I shouted as Edward remained all cool, calm, and collected. "Let go of him, Emmett McCarty! Right now!"

My brother in response glared at me as he _tightened_ his arm around Edward's neck, causing Edward in return—who, judging from his moronic behavior, was still a bit tipsy—to choke out a laugh before his hands left my face and went up in the air, besides his shoulders. "Kiddo, if you don't let go of the kid, I swear to _God."_

"What the hell is going on in here?" Pop. "We all end up in the same place for one night and _this_ is what happens?"

"Emmett McCarty, you let go of my son, young man!" Ma. "Both of your faces are too precious for this behavior!"

"Here we go, people!" Blue Eyes. "The precise moment that we have _all_ been waiting for finally arrives. Hoorah!"

"It's about time." Pixie. "Ma, I have the perfect color scheme for their wedding. Remind me to tell you about it."

"If I have to deal with my baby daddy going back into the slammer again, I'm leaving his A double S, no doubt."

"I'm all about sloppy seconds, love of mine." Dick to Rose. "And, I know a thing or two about raising little people."

"I'm hungry. Who's up for an early breakfast?" Jake. "I wonder if Bells got a chance of going food shopping."

"Screw breakfast." Matt. "Whoever doesn't care about missing this, go and raid Swan's kitchen for some popcorn."

"I second that brilliant idea that was made by a complete idiot." Sarah. "But make sure that butter is included."

"I'm so happy that I'm not Cullen right now." Ken. "My hands are free of boobs and I've never been more thrilled."

Turning my attention back to Edward when he lowered his hands and placed them over my hips, my eyes widened as I cried out, noticing that the kid who was supporting my entire body weight was sort of turning a different color.

_That_, can't be normal.

I mean...

Human beings are all supposed to look oxygenated, right?

I growled as I tried to pry Emmett's arm off of the kid's neck. "Em, Jesus Christ! Let _go!_ You're hurting him, dude!"

"He's perfectly fine, Bella Boo." Pix. "Edward knows how to survive without oxygen for like...a good minute of two."

Looking over my shoulder as I shoved my fingers in between Emmett's arm and Edward's neck, I glared at all of the people who were just _standing_ in the living room—looking all non-emergent—and not helping me out in any way...

Like, _come on_, motherfuckers, wake the hell up and smell the danger!

We were _not_ at church. Praising the Lord above us.

Or at a goddamn picnic. Throwing frisbees around.

Or at some fucking carnival. Eating a whole bunch of cotton candy and running around with a sugar high all night.

We were right in the middle of a _death match_, if I wanted to be blunt about the shit. Witnessing a murder.

I hissed—in annoyance more than in pain—as Edward's palm ran across my mouth. When I brushed his hand away, he narrowed his eyes at me and tried to tell me something, but again, Emmett's choke hold around the kid's throat wasn't allowing him to do so. "That good minute or two is quickly running out, Bella. Get _off_ of him."

"Emmett, I swear to Christ! I will take my shirt off!" I warned, hoping that he'll feel a little bit threatened.

Because, honestly, what kind of sick show was I trying to run here, yeah?

What sister in her right mind wants her brother to see her titty bitties?

That _aren't_ so bitty...maybe mitty?

Jesus. I need to shut up. Or, stop thinking all together.

Dick yelled out in joy. "Hell yes, fuck yes! McCarty, go on. _Choke_ the bastard. It's worth it. Morris, popcorn, pronto."

Rose smacked the back of Dick's head and he groaned. "Little people down the hallway. Watch your mouth."

"Heck yes, fudge yes! McCarty, go on. Choke the mustard. It's worth it. Morris, popcorn, pronto," Dick corrected.

"Dude, I'm in total agreement. Emmett, man, you should've seen Edward when you left. He was definitely trying to make out with your sister. And it's _Sunday!_ A holy day at that!" Ken declared with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Two minutes up!" I hissed before I swung my left arm back and let my fist connect with Em's jaw in a low thwack.

Yikes.

So, alright. I'll admit it.

I might have taken it a little _too_ far...but come on, people.

I kind of cared about the kid. In a caring kind of way.

And, I no likey when that someone who I kind of cared about in a caring kind of way gets hurt.

You know?

Edward and I both grimaced when my brother's head snapped back from the impact before it came forward again.

After shaking my hand out, I quickly reached out and ran my palm over his already reddened skin at the same time that I wrapped my other arm around Edward's neck, pulling him closer to me so that Emmett didn't get to it again.

"God, I'm sorry, Em. I just...there's really no need for all of this right now. Let go of Cullen so we could talk it out."

And, just so that we're all on the same page here, I'll let you guys know what my_ talking it out_ consisted of.

Emmett: Are you and Edward Cullen fucking?

Me: Hell no, man!

Emmett: Are you and Edward Cullen thinking about fucking?

Me: Hell no, man!

Emmett: Are you and Edward Cullen thinking of thinking about fucking?

Me: Hell no, man!

Emmett: Did you and Edward Cullen ever fuck?

Me: Hellz to the nizzo!

Emmett: Did you and Edward Cullen ever think about fucking?

Me: Hellz to the nizzo!

Emmett: Did you and Edward Cullen ever think of thinking about fucking?

Me: Hellz to the nizzo, you crazy, for sizure!

My brother's _talking it out_ consisted of snapping out of his shock by taking a hold of my sore hand and _squeezing_ it.

As if, my fingers were a bunch of lemons and the floor below us was filled with endless plates of expensive lobster.

I wouldn't be surprised if Jake licked his lips in hunger when his eyes caught sight of my carpet. Honestly.

"Did you seriously just _punch_ me, Kiddo?" Emmett asked in an angry low whisper with gritted teeth.

Edward noticed my sharp inhale and looked over his shoulder with a glare. "I'm giving you a full second to let go."

Em's fingers immediately loosened before they started rubbing my own as he stepped away from Edward. "Shit."

I pulled my hand away from his comfort—not wanting it—before I unwrapped myself from Cullen's body and stood in between the two of them with narrowed eyes directed at Em, pissed off by his act. "Don't you _ever_ fucking do that."

Emmett's eyes left mine and went above my head before his left hand became a fist. He went to take a step forward but Edward's arm quickly shot out from behind me and went to his chest, stopping his advance. "Emmett, _stop. _Just relax for a goddamn second. I get it, alright. You want to beat my ass and that's perfectly understandable. But, right now, you're sister is standing in between us. Don't you even _think_ about throwing a punch. You know better, man."

"He's right," Pop whispered as he started heading towards us. "Emmett, you know exactly how stubborn your sister can be." I narrowed my eyes at Carlisle as I placed my arms across my chest. He rolled his own at me before placing his hand over my brother's shoulder. "You know for a fact that she isn't going to move from her spot, standing here in the middle of you two idiots. I don't see the point of wasting all of our time, watching absolutely nothing. Because _that_ is precisely what is going to happen. _Nothing._ And, if you by any chance think otherwise, than my son won't be the only person in this room who you will have a problem with._"_

Em ran his knuckles across his jaw as he looked at Pop with disbelief. "Wait a second here, Carlisle. Are you honestly telling me that you think that I would hurt my sister in any way? That I would even let that goddamn idea cross my mind? I mean, am I hearing this right?"

"You hear it in whatever way you want to hear it, Emmett. All that I am saying right now is that this argument that you and Edward need to have is going to have to wait until your sister is not standing in the middle of it," Pop stated in reply, placing his arms across his chest.

That, for some reason, I just creepily realized was bare and without a shirt on.

Holy mother of man abdomens and pectorals.

I cocked my head to the side a bit as I let my eyes study them.

_Discreetly_, of course. I mean. Come on. I'm not a _real_ type of a hooker. I'm a _hookah_.

Hm, I thought, in some decisive and analytical sort of a way.

Looks really _do_ run in the family.

I caught Esme's narrowed eyes behind him and quickly moved my own away from her old man's chiseled chest.

No lie. If Edward's chest looks like _that_ when he's in his forties, then what the hell am I waiting for here?

I mean, tell me the truth. Would it be an inappropriate time to propose to the kid right this very minute?

And love me, Jesus!

How cool would it be if instead of just saying yes, Edward accepts my proposal by taking his own shirt off?

Christ. I don't even give a shit if the kid says no. I'll take _any_ answer, as long as Cullen dismisses the tee.

Can you imagine?

_Two_ goddamn shirtless Cullens?

My—now fuck awesome—present and my—still fuck awesome—future, of chests?

Dude! I can so have Carlisle walk me down my apartment hallway that will be regarded as an aisle, too!

Would I be asking for too much here if I decided to hold onto one of his pecks instead of one of his arms?

"Sounds good to me," Em whispered as he held his hands up in the air. "Cullen, meet me in the kitchen. Now."

I shook my head as I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand when he nodded. "That's not happening, Emmett."

"I say that we all leave these three alone," Carlisle's chest told everyone. "Let's take a drive and get some coffee."

Placing her hands over her hips, Esme's snarl interrupted my thoughts on genetics. "Bambina, I'm warning you."

"Warning noted and taken," I quickly responded with a nod as I looked away from her man's one hundred pack.

"Really, Bae?" Edward groaned, running his fingers through his hair as Pixie's jaw dropped with a mumbled "Sick."

I shrugged, like don't blame me for having a Pop who's a _dime piece._

Right?

Reluctantly, everyone slowly made their way out of the apartment as Emmett, Edward, and I stayed put. As soon as the front door shut behind Rose, my brother turned his attention to the kid who was standing behind me as he gave a quick nod towards the kitchen. "Let's go, Cullen."

"No way," I laughed, looking at him incredulously. "I'm not letting you fools talk alone. We can all talk together."

"I wasn't talking to _you_, Bella."

"I don't care," I growled as I took a step towards him. "There is _nothing_ that you and Cullen have to fight about."

"You're out of your mind," he whispered angrily, pointing at me. "That prick isn't good for you. I'm _not_ having it."

"Okay, first of all, that prick and I _aren't_ together," I started, beyond furious. "And, even if we were, your whole 'I'm not having it' can go to hell. My name _isn't_ Leo and you're _not_ my goddamn Pop. Second of all, how dare you, Em? I mean, this kid had something to do with saving your ass years of jail time. How can you stand there and diss that so called prick, who somehow gave you the opportunity to come home early and be with your family, your _little man?"_

Emmett lowered his head as he placed his arms across his chest. "You don't understand. Cullen isn't good for _you."_

I rolled my eyes as I took a hold of Edward's hand. Pulling the kid past my brother, I shook my head as I led the way towards the front door, seeing as to how this whole thing was pointless. "Get off of your high horse, Emmett."

As I opened the door, my arm was yanked back before Edward's hand quickly left mine. Looking over my shoulder, I growled when I saw Em's fist connect with one of Cullen's eyes. "It's funny to me how you think that you're leaving this discussion that we need to have, you fucker."

Seeing the kid's jaw tighten as he returned his attention back to my brother, I turned around with gritted teeth and went to break it up, knowing that Edward was quickly losing his temper. "Come on, guys. We are not doing th—"

My words died as Cullen bent down a little bit and threw one of his fists into my brother's stomach with a low growl.

Emmett bent over from the unexpected impact a second before the top of his head slammed into Edward's stomach with an out of breath sneer of "Stay away from my sister," leaving his chest before he wrapped his arms around his body and pushed Cullen away from me and towards the other side of the room.

And...

There goes my wall and all of the empty picture frames that were hanging on it, as Edward's back slammed into the hard surface. "Make me," Cullen hissed in response to my brother's statement as he lifted one of his legs and kneed Emmett's chest, making him straighten up and groan from the impact of his spleen and liver switching spots.

Like, is _that_ what someone says when his or her spinal cord is hanging by a thread?

I'm just asking.

The back of Edward's head hit the wall behind him with an empty thud—which didn't surprise me at all, seeing as to how the kid's skull most likely didn't contain a brain—as my brother punched him in the jaw. "I'll make you alright."

"Well, fucking _do_ it!" Edward growled before he head butted Em with enough force that had my brother fall back and land on the floor. My eyes widened—in holy fuck, dude, _what_ was in this kid's drink earlier—as Cullen bent one of his arms and used his other hand to tap his elbow before he jumped on top of Emmett, side ways.

Am I out in the audience, watching a WWF match of some sort go down?

Who the hell did Edward Cullen think he was as he performed an _elbow drop_, Hulk Hogan?

Because let's face it, people.

The two of them shared _no_ goddamn similarities.

And, thank _God_ for that.

Right?

Emmett, in return, hissed as Edward's elbow dislocated his pancreas before he tossed Cullen's body off of him and to the side. The still tipsy and moronic behaving kid barked out a low and somewhat victorious laugh as he went to get up—thinking that, by an unknown miracle, he already won—but my brother quickly stopped his retreat by throwing all of his body weight of top of the 'winner' before punching one of his cheeks. "Dude! I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!"

"Like _that's_ something new!" Edward shouted in a groan of pain as he wrapped his hands around Emmett's neck.

Obviously, the fight that was pointless before, is pointless to stop _now_, seeing as to how it was bound to happen.

Shaking my head at the two idiots as they continued to idiotically choke and punch and kick and growl and threaten each other, I walked through the living room and headed down the hallway towards Piggy's room, wanting to check on the two little people and make sure that they were both still sleeping and dreaming and without any worry.

One of the two imbeciles out in the living room are going to get tired or knocked out or executed, sooner or later.

Did I feel like waiting around and watching their 'means of arguing' to see who it will be?

Not one bit.

I have shit that I have to start planning for and appointments to make, after all.

Don't act as if you fools don't know what I'm talking about.

It's not like bridal accessories, flowers, makeup artists, hair stylers, and venues just _show up_ on your special day.

...

Okay, alright!

Ha fucking _Ha_.

You hookah's know me too goddamn well, I'm telling you.

Above mentioned shit is completely unwarranted to a person such as _moi_.

After I get the yes _or_ no from Edward Cullen, all that I have to do is skip my ass to a super market.

Or, any other convenience store that sells body oil.

* * *

**Next Afternoon at Ma and Pop's House of Pain**

Leaning back into his chair, Pop's eyes met with my bashed up looking brother and his even more bashed up looking son with blatant disapproval, who were both sitting across from each other—looking all shameful and whatnot—with their arms across their chests after Ma walked out of the kitchen from yelling at the two tools about how they acted as if they were a pair of teenagers who were hopped up on steroids and didn't appreciate the meaning of family.

The woman _also_ declared that in _her days_, when shit got rough, reefer was passed around.

Apparently, it used to cure _all_ things back in the day. _Esme's_ words and _Carlisle's_ nod of the head. Clearly not _mine_.

And, get _this_.

At one point during her_ 'smoke weed everyday'_ debate, she looked over at Pop with a smile and they _both_ recited...

'When stress burned my brain like acid rain drops, Mary Jane was the only thing that made the pain stop.'

Can we talk about it?

Because after _that_ recital, all three of us 'hoodlums' had to give the two old head stoners a _moment of silence._

For _what _loss that was mourned, exactly?

Beats me, people.

But, the whole _head bow_ and _closing of the eyes_ was evidently needed.

"Seeing as to how you have been on this team for a longer amount of time, I'll ask you, Edward. How do I feel about any kind of physical fighting between members of this unit?" Carlisle asked with an irritated raised eyebrow.

Edward's swollen eyelids met my glare as I sat across from his Pop before he lowered his head. "You have absolutely no tolerance for it," he answered in a whisper. "And I honestly didn't mean for it to get this out of hand. I'm sorry."

Emmett laughed something obnoxious and then grimaced from the action of his mouth moving—since his lips were both certainly busted—as he sat up in his chair. "I'm not sorry at all," he declared with narrowed eyes that were on Edward. "You deserved it and I actually enjoyed every goddamn second of making you my bitch. _Bitch."_

Cullen smirked something that looked as if it hurt as he sat up in his chair and placed his elbows against the table.

"Tell me something, McCarty, because honestly, I'm confused as to when I exactly became your so called bitch. Was _I_ your bitch when you passed out, like a little bitch? Was I your bitch when _I_ stood above you with a smile while you were dreaming like a little bitch? Or was I your bitch when Rose put you to bed and tucked you in_ like a little bitch?"_

Carlisle and I both rolled our eyes at Emmett when he growled. "You pressure pointed my ass, Cullen! Don't think as if I passed out because of your _teenage boy_ fighting skills, that, might I fucking add, are below goddamn average."

Edward raised a stitched up eyebrow with a slight cringe. "Hey, don't you think that it's _spectacular_ how my teenage boy fighting skills left your baby mama alone with Dick for the rest of the night? Because _I_ sure as fuck do, convict."

Pop slammed his hands against the table as my brother stood up from his seat. "Enough! _Sit_ the fuck _down!_ Now!"

Hot.

_Lick_ my fingertip and have it _sizzle_ when it touches Carlisle Cullen, hot.

Do you think that it would be an inappropriate time to whip out the camcorder and tell him to lose the shirt?

Yeah?

Fine, whatever. Party poopers.

I pursed my lips in amusement as Em _immediately_ listened to Carlisle—who, by the way, I planned on making a star attraction for my future HBO series of 'DILTSAWNFI Gone Wild'—and took a seat with both hands held up in the air.

Oh.

'DILTSAWNFI' clearly stands for _Dads I'd Like To Stare At With No Fucking Involved_, in case you were uncertain.

I mean, let's not get carried away, you know what I'm saying?

And the whole 'Gone Wild' thing does not include anything other than undressing the chest area.

_God_. What kind of person do you take me as being, people?

And, unless you'd like a karate chop to the jugular, don't be ignorant and answer that question with honesty.

"Carlisle, I don't mean to disrespect you or anything, but your son has the wrong idea." Turning his attention to the kid sitting across the table from him, Emmett shook his head. "Cullen, _whatever_ you plan on doing with my sister is not going to happen, unless it's over my dead body."

Cullen nodded. "So, when and where would you like to die? Because I have no problem in making the shit happen."

"Starting as of right now, you and McCarty both get two weeks suspension," Carlisle declared, cutting to the chase.

I certainly admire a man with a handsome chest who just..._does_ the damn thing.

Star attraction, ladies. I'll take an applause for my brilliancy at whichever time you feel suitable.

Edward's eyes quickly left Emmett and went to his Pop before he narrowed them at him. "You're kidding, right?"

At least, I _think_ that his eyes were narrowed.

They were both kind of, _swallowed_ beneath his lids, in some kind of a way.

Carlisle shook his head as he stood up from his chair. "Not at all. I'll get you both the papers to sign for your leave."

Edward groaned a "Wait a minute" as he stood up. "I _can't_ miss this week, dad. It's Bella's fist assignment. Can—"

"No negotiations," Carlisle interrupted as he walked over to the coffee machine. "Your suspension starts right now."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Emmett stated with a pleased smile at the same time that Edward's jaw dropped.

_Literally_.

I mean, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it fell off.

It's cool though, I can still swing everything below the waist into the camera lens for a _'This is a before'_ snapshot.

"I can't miss her first assignment," Cullen gritted while he walked over to the counter. "I'm her goddamn partner."

"And you'll be back to being her goddamn partner after two weeks," Pop whispered as he grabbed a mug from one of the cabinets. After pouring some coffee into it, he shrugged and turned around. "I already talked to Mike," he stated as he leaned against the counter to face his son. "The kid said that he was okay with taking your spot for the time."

_"Of course_ the kid's fucking okay with taking my spot," Edward growled, throwing his hands up in the air, frustrated.

Pop raised an eyebrow at him as he brought the mug up to his mouth. "Do you want to make it three weeks, son?"

"I don't care how many weeks you give me," Edward answered, trying to be smart and therefore pissing Carlisle off even more. "Just don't give me _this_ fucking week, please. Christ! I didn't _do _anything, Em started this shit and—"

_"You_ finished it," Pop interrupted. Shaking his head, he laughed—something TV worthy, of course—before he nodded at Edward and then at Emmett. "Honestly, have either of you two looked in the mirror since we came back from the hospital this morning? Both of you idiots act as if you're _proud_ of your appearances rather than embarrassed by it."

Emmett shrugged in reply as he stood up. "Rose digs it. And she'll have two whole weeks of digging it, _nicely."_

"Listen, Pop. I get that I messed up, alright? But seriously, just give me this week," Cullen whispered, ignoring Em.

Carlisle shook his head before he told my brother that he would stop by his place later on tonight with the papers as Em started heading for the door. He nodded with a wide grin, telling Pop to call prior to showing up at his apartment to save himself from seeing _or_ hearing something that he might not want to see _or_ hear.

"Edward, it's not happening," Carlisle argued, returning his attention back to Cullen when the door closed behind my brother. "Your are suspended as of right now and that's _final_. I suggest that you do some soul searching during your time apart from your team. Think about your childish behaviors and fix them before something bigger happens."

Oh. Soul searching sounded kind of nice coming of the man's mouth, don't you think?

Maybe I can somehow spray paint those exact words across his pecks, in black paint?

I know what you're thinking. He's a little too pale for the black colored ink.

No worries, I'll figure something out.

Edward tapped his wall bitten knuckles against the counter, trying to calm himself down. "I don't trust the kid—"

The legs of my chair scraped against the floor as I angrily pushed it back, interrupting the kid as I stood up from my seat. "You know what, Edward? I'm kind of over this whole jealousy thing that you have going on right now, man."

He rolled his eyes at me—I think—before he leaned against the counter. "Don't be retarded, Bella. I'm not jealous."

Pop threw his head back a second after his son's declaration and laughed a loud "Bullshit."

"There's nothing to be jealous about," the kid continued with a nonchalant shrug. "Mike knows what's up."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's funny, seeing as to how _I_ don't even know what's up. Tell me, Cullen..."

"On _that_ note, I'm out of here," Carlisle whispered with a small grin, stopping my pause from continuing by quickly pushing himself away from the counter. "Good luck, man," he told Edward as he gave him a hard pat on the same shoulder that I found my so called _'I'm all man'_ brother—ever so elegantly—sitting on top of after coming back out into the living room, causing Cullen to groan from the friendly gesture that was surely met in an unfriendly way.

As the door shut behind Carlisle, I returned my attention back to Edward and cocked my head to the side as the kid lowered his own from my gaze. "Can I ask you something, Cullen?" I started as I pushed my chair under the table.

His nearly swollen eyelids met my face before he nodded. "You can ask me anything, Bae. Again, don't be retarded."

I walked over to the kid and stood in front of him before I lifted both of my arms and started gently massaging both of his shoulders, trying to rub the soreness away, because I didn't like the grimace that was over his features as he tried to hide it. "How bad are you hurt, Edward? I didn't get a chance to see you without your clothes on when you were at the hospital. I couldn't take Piggy with me and since Rose really wanted to be there, I watched Leo for her."

Edward gave me a small smile as he placed his own hands over mine. "I'm good, it's not as bad as it might seem."

I rolled my eyes before I nodded, not at all believing the kid but wanting to move on to something else. "I just want you to know that the question that I'm going to ask you isn't me trying to be some kind of a smart ass or anything. I just honestly want to know, with absolutely no bullshit, alright? And, you have to answer me in the same way."

He nodded as he placed his arms across his chest. "Alright. No bullshit. What?"

"After you dumped me, have I ever told you that I was yours? Because I sure as hell don't remember doing that."

Leaning against the counter, he placed his hands on top of the marble behind him. "Can _I_ ask _you_ something?"

I nodded like oh sure, go ahead, you idiot who rudely skipped answering my goddamn question to ask your own.

"If you're not mine, and I'm not yours, what exactly _are_ we here, Bella?"

"Friends," I answered automatically, quickly pulling my hands away from his shoulders.

_Too_ automatically, it seemed.

Like, it was ingrained into my head and it was the _right_ thing to say, out loud.

But inside, I felt kind of _wrong_. The words that left my throat tasted weird in my mouth and felt toxic in my blood.

He laughed, breaking me out of my thoughts as his back stayed against the marble edge. "You and I are _friends?"_

I nodded after a few seconds of sensing a specific type of uncertainty. "Friends."

"See, _that's_ fucking hilarious to me," he said. "Because I don't see you as a friend. Do you see _me_ as a friend?"

I shrugged as I ran my fingers through my hair before placing my hoodie over my head, remaining silent.

He reached out and pulled me into his chest before he lowered my hoodie. "Do you see me as a friend, Bella?"

"Don't touch my shit, " I spat with narrowed eyes as I backed up a bit and slapped his hands off of my fabric. "Ever."

Pushing himself away from the counter, his eyes mimicked my own—I think—as he stepped up to me and placed his arms across his chest. "Then don't change the fucking subject," he whispered heatedly. "Answer my question, Bae."

"No," I replied with an eased back kind of a shrug that silently said _take that, you douche bag of all douche bags._

He mimicked my—_so_ didn't do it like that—shrug with a tense jaw before his hands over my hips roughly pulled my body over to the counter. I gritted my teeth when the kid placed his palms flat against the marble behind me, both of his arms trapping me in his _Cullen smell invaded_ space. "Then I feel as if this conversation _is_ bullshit and I'm not continuing it with your _'I'm not trying to be a smart ass'_ ass. There's me, keeping it _just_ as honest as you are."

"Honest _this!"_ I hissed as I went to give him the finger, but then stopped my action midway with a growl as he lifted one of his own hands and gave _himself_ the finger, knowing that I was _so_ going to do the shit. As I went to push him away from my body, he pressed his chest against my own with a cocky—I wanted to execute—smirk and took a hold of my wrists, noticing that I was ten seconds away from punching something that Em already punched. "Let go!"

"No," he replied, all cool and calm like to my completely freaking out ass, as he interlaced our fingers together.

I tightened all of my fingers around his own, trying to hurt him in some way. "Let _go _of me, Edward."

"No," he whispered with a soft laugh, his fingers tightening my own back before he placed our hands behind me.

_I _tried to slow down my breathing at the same time that his _scent_ tried to quicken it as his entire body pressed itself against my entire body, leaving absolutely no room in between our union to move a single muscle as his fingers left mine and his arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. "Let go of me," I whispered in a poor intent.

Feeling him place his forehead against my own, I closed my eyes. "No way, Bella Swan. I'm not letting go of you."

I leaned back a bit and scrunched my eyebrows together, not understanding this kid's _hold_ with me. "Why not?"

Keeping his eyes on mine—I think—he moved his hands to my cheeks. "Because I _love_ you," he answered simply.

_Too_ simply.

Too _I—one million percent—mean it._

"But _I_ don't," I admitted out loud—for the very first time—with a pure frown, not wanting to hurt the kid's feelings.

He gave me a small smile before he leaned down a little bit and pecked the tip of my nose. "I _know_ that you don't."

"I might never," I whispered as I wrapped my fingers around his wrists while his thumbs ran along my cheeks.

He spread his feet apart a bit so that we were at eye level before his arms went around my waist. "I don't care."

I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands over his biceps. "How can you _not_ care, Edward? Come on. Don't be stupid."

"Because I'm a young, alright looking male, who is quite persistent when he wants to be."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What does your _youth_ have to do with anything?"

"I pretty much have forever left," he whispered with a small smirk. "Even though, I definitely won't need it."

"What are you _talking_ about, dude?"

"I'm trying to tell you that it won't take me forever to make you fall in love with me. It's bound to fucking happen."

"How the hell do you know that?" I laughed. "You're goddamn annoying and irritating and _beyond_ arrogant."

"Because I'm _Edward_ fucking _Cullen_, dude." He nodded, at _himself_. "Don't act as if you don't find me amazing."

I snorted as I placed my forehead against his. "You're out of this fucking world, Cullen. _That's_ what you are."

"Thank you, baby," he murmured as he rubbed his nose against mine, not receiving my sarcasm as it was given.

"Ewe," I groaned, leaning away from him as I narrowed my eyes at the kid. "Stop with the whole _baby_ bullshit."

"Alright," he whispered with a serious nod as he moved his face over to mine, placing his lips _right there_. "Baby."

I rolled my eyes before I _slammed_ my lips against his, too hard and too fast, making him hiss from the tenderness of his mouth as he leaned back some. Seeing my perfect opportunity of Cullen inattentiveness, I pushed his body away from mine and quickly stepped out of his space before the kid got the chance of smacking my ass, knowing that he'd try to. Hearing a too low mumbled curse word behind me, I looked over my shoulder and pursed my lips together as I headed towards the door, trying not to laugh at the moron who was—all of a sudden—running his fingers through his hair, trying to act as if those same fingers didn't miss their rebuttal. "I'll see you in two weeks, Cullen."

He froze. "Wait, what? Why won't I be able to see you for two weeks? I'm suspended, not shipped out of the state."

Pushing the door open, I shrugged. "This is your punishment for fighting my goddamn brother. You know better."

"Oh, come on, Bella!" he groaned with—I think—narrowed eyes. "You saw what happened! Emmett started it—"

"And _you_ finished it," I interrupted him in some deep as all hell voice, imitating his DILTSAWNFI. "I wish your dumb ass luck with soul searching." Stepping out of the kitchen, I kept the door open as I turned around with a grin. "Oh, if by any _high_ chance you can't get a hold of me when needed, don't hesitate to just call up Murphy. I'll probably be with the man—who mind you, doesn't behave like some child—all day and all night long. _All night_. Night? _All_ of it."

He nodded in some slow and ticking way, not at all amused with my amusement. "You're _hilarious_, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow as I cocked my head to the side a bit. "Hilarious or just a truth stater? There's a difference."

_"Truth stater?"_ he asked with painful looking scrunched up eyebrows. "Where do you come up with this bullshit?"

I tapped the side of my head, like_ come on, dude. It's pretty obvious._ He shook his own at me before he snorted.

"I'll see you later. Oh. If Murphy doesn't answer his cell phone or if it goes strait to voicemail, assume the worst."

He groaned as he closed his eyes—if they weren't _already_ shut, that is—and I smirked before I let go of the door.

* * *

**EPOV:**

**Two Nights Later At Some Who Cares What Bar**

Leaning back into my chair, I placed my arms across my chest as I looked at Mike, who was sitting across the table.

Thank God that I had at least _some_ alcohol in my goddamn system before the ass came over and met up with me.

That's all that I'm saying.

I mean, this whole meet and greet bullshit was clearly a poor thought out idea on my part, seeing as to how Murphy and I spent the past thirty minutes sitting inside of this God forsaken shady ass bar—whose owners didn't believe in air fresheners, may I fucking add, judging from the smell of body odor that permeated the air—sizing each other up.

The kid acted as if my fists didn't pummel his ass some time ago with the way that I would catch a random smirk or two escape his mouth. I could tell that this asshole honestly believed that he had a chance of stealing someone who belonged to me in one way or another, even if that certain someone didn't know the shit yet.

To say that his blatant confidence was beginning to bother me was an understatement.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with," I started, begrudgingly. "Her right leg is a whole lot weaker than her left one."

He raised an eyebrow at me as he placed his bottle of beer on top of the table. "Excuse me?"

"I _said_ that Bella's fucking right leg is weaker than her left one, Murphy. Did you not hear me the first time, man?"

His brows scrunched together in confusion as he leaned back into his chair. "I guess, thanks for letting me know?"

I narrowed my eyes at the fuck while I slowly pushed myself away from the chair that my back was leaning against, my patience _already_ wearing itself thin. "I'm trying to be real nice here and you're making it hard for me to do so."

Sitting up in his chair, he shook his head. "I don't understand where you're going with this, Cullen. All that I got was some cryptic voicemail from you earlier in the night, telling me that I needed to meet you at this creepy ass bar that smells as if its customers are prohibited from showering. I tried to call you back to see _why_ exactly I needed to do so and you don't answer your cell phone. Now I'm here and you're talking to me about how B's right leg is weaker than her left. With absolutely no disrespect towards the lady, why the hell would I care about this?"

And _that_ is why, my friends, Michael Murphy is known to me as a _rookie_ and Bella Swan_ isn't._

"Because you're going to be her _partner_ for the next two weeks," I answered the idiot like the _idiot_ that he was.

He rolled his eyes at me, easily causing my hands to turn into fists that genuinely wished that they have the chance of reuniting with his face once again. "I understand _that_. The thing that I don't understand is why _she_ can't just tell me this shit, herself. It's clear how the two of us don't get along because you're insecure about yourself, so why the hell did I have to come here and meet up with you when you're only going to be telling me the same shit that Swan can probably tell me during these two weeks?"

I laughed as I sat up and placed my elbows against the table. "Let's get a few things strait, Murphy. Don't start with this whole I'm insecure bullshit, because I'm not insecure about anything. I'm here to do your dumb ass a goddamn favor. You honestly think that _Bella Swan_ is going to tell you about her weaknesses? Are we talking about the same chick here? Because the Bella Swan that _I_ know wouldn't whisper a word to anyone about anything that might hurt her in some way. Some of the shit that Bella does, she does it unconsciously and doesn't realize that she's doing it."

"Why are you telling me this right now?"

"Because you're going to be her goddamn partner_ right now, _Mike. When I'm fighting her or training her or whatnot, _I_ know her limits and can read the signs that her body gives me with ease, immediately. Moving on to your ass, _you_ haven't been around this chick long enough to know how she reacts to certain things such as anger or nervousness or even pain. The problem with that is that Bella Swan hides the shit, really good. During the amount of time that it takes you to snap a finger, she's already acted on her impulses. She gets carried away with her irritation. When she is nervous about something, it clouds her judgements and she starts acting on nerves that make her ramble run on sentences that seriously make no sense half the time. Her 'nonexistent' pain gets herself hurt even more. If you're okay with all of that, then we have a fucking problem."

He leaned back after a second, like I knew that he would. "Fine. Tell me about the Bella Swan who I evidently don't know and met up with on many occasions. Knowing about this certain _enigma_ of yours can only help me, I guess."

I can't recall a time that I wanted to kill him more than I do right now.

_Again_. Just letting it be known.

"As I was saying before, Bella's right leg is a lot more weaker than her left one. She hides the pain really good, has it down to a fucking T in fact, so if you don't have it in your head that it _does_ hurt her, you won't notice it, trust me. I mean, if by some goddamn miracle she _does_ show you in some way that it hurts, do yourself a favor and look away. Just pretend that you didn't even notice the shit. If you pay too much attention on her leg, all that she's going to do is get uncomfortable and show you that she's uncomfortable by ripping you a new asshole."

"So, seeing as to how she hides it and I need to act as if I don't know this fact, what do I do to her during training?"

"Don't let her right leg receive all of the blows from your punches and kicks," I answered as the waitress came back to our table. "I mean, don't be retarded by just hitting her left leg all the time, because Bella _will_ notice it and she'll become suspicious as to why you're only paying attention to one body part more than the other. Swan will also see right through you if you don't hit her weaker leg as hard as you hit the other, so don't lessen your impact. Just, lay more of your punches and kicks to the left leg, yeah?"

"Do you know why her right leg is weaker than the other one?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I scratched the back of my neck with a nod before I asked the waitress for another beer. "Yep."

"So?" he asked as the waitress walked away after getting his order. "Why is it?"

"Because I shot her in that leg a couple of months ago," I answered with a shrug before I finished off my beer.

"Shut the fuck up," he laughed, not believing that I actually did in fact do that. "What's the real reason?"

"Bella's right hook can probably knock someone out if they aren't expecting it, so watch out for the shit," I stated.

His jaw dropped at my change of subject. "Holy shit. You _really_ shot Bella?"

I raised an eyebrow at the kid as the waitress came back with our drinks. "That's what I told you, didn't I?"

"Wow," he whispered after a few seconds, keeping his eyes on mine as he paid the woman who needed a shower.

"There's nothing _wow_ about any of the shit," I stated, rolling my eyes at his shock. "It was a retarded mistake that I made in a situation that shouldn't of went down the way that it went down. After a few months of not talking to me and ignoring that I even existed, she got over it and right now we're as cool as we were before. It's not a big deal."

He grinned as he took a small swig of his beer. "I'm pretty sure that she didn't just _get_ _over it_, Cullen."

"Can I move the fuck on, Murphy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Or is this you trying to have some kind of a buddy buddy conversation with me right now? Because I hate to break it to you, shit head, but I don't see myself as being any goddamn buddy of yours. At all. I'm pretty far from the term when it involves you, as a matter of fact."

"Alright," he replied with his hands up in the air, by his shoulders. "I'll watch out for her right hook. What else?"

Leaning to the side, I pulled out my pack of cigarettes from my jeans pocket before taking one out. After asking Mike if he wanted one and him passing on the offer, I placed the stick in between my lips and lit it up before taking a deep drag. "Keep in mind that when Bella gets really pissed off about something, the chick grinds her teeth together."

He grinned something that I—one million goddamn percent—hated as he raised an eyebrow at me. "She does?"

I rolled my eyes before I leaned back into my chair. "It's fucking annoying and irritating. If you're not directly looking at Swan, you can practically hear the enamel of her teeth scraping together. Although—" I paused as I remembered that some time last week, I got her dentist bill in the mail with her messy handwriting on the envelope. Laughing, I shook my head before I took a small drag of my cigarette. "You might need to scratch that. I have a feeling that I'm the only one who gets that reaction from her."

"Just so I could avoid the _wrath of Bella Swan_, can you let me know about what kind of stuff pisses this woman off?

Telling her that she's acting like a little spoiled bitch, even when the chick honest to God does more times than not.

Telling her _'no way'_ when all that she wants to hear is _'yes way.'_

When a dude misses his target by pissing around the toilet seat and not cleaning up his disgusting urine afterwards.

People who are too goddamn cheerful _and_ bright _and_ organized _and_ 'let's start the day!' in the A.M.

People who—in her words, should be staked and _then_ shot—wake her up when she's not ready to be woken up yet.

The owners who thought that it was a grand idea to have Dunkin Donuts close at 9pm and reopen at 5am.

When someone touches her achilles tendon, or even when they lay a finger on any skin that _surrounds_ it.

People who sleep with no covers over their bodies—specifically, over their feet—even when it's hot as all hell.

Receiving unwanted attention.

When stink bugs—who are referred to her as _blind dumb asses_—freak her out by flying strait into her forehead.

People who eat soggy bread.

People who eat _anything_ too proper like. Which, when we're dealing with _Bella_, could include using utensils.

Having teeth pain, that she states hurts more than giving actual birth, even though she never experienced the act.

When she has to rub away an entire layer of bar soap that slipped out of her hand and dropped onto the tub floor.

Laughing when she's really ticked off at someone.

When people are _too_ serious all the time.

I laughed—thinking about some of the stupid things that ticked Bella off—before I returned my attention back to the kid. "You honestly think that I'm going to sit here and tell you what pisses her off?" I shook my head as I sat up and put my cigarette out in the astray. "There's no way in hell. I found out the hard way, dude, so have fun with that."

He rolled his eyes at the smile that overtook my face while I thought about Swan making his life miserable. "Fine."

"Fine," I mocked him with a small shrug as I leaned back into my chair, bringing my bottle of beer with me. "Moving on. When you two are training, you should know that Bella's left side becomes really tender when she starts getting too tired. Of course, Swan won't let you know the shit and keep on fighting. If you get the feeling that you guys are pushing it a little too far and wonder why the hell she's still going back and forth with you, all that you have to do is give her left side a quick tap. If the chick grimaces, even slightly, give her a fucking break. _But_, don't be an idiot and tell her that she needs a breather, because she'll insist that she's perfectly golden. I recommend that you just grow a pair and save yourself the hassle of possibly getting a 'sac smack' by telling her that it's _you_ who needs a break."

"Is there anything that I should know about _during_ the assignment, maybe something that she might do?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure that you know how she never leaves home and goes to work without a hoodie, yeah?"

"Yeah, I never see her without it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you won't _ever_ see her without it, so you can just get that out of your mind."

"It wasn't _on_ my mind in the first place," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "Calm yourself."

"When she gets nervous about _anything_," I continued, "Bella lifts her hoodie and places it over her head. It's a dead give away that something is bothering her in some way. Just keep an eye on her, because like I told you earlier, her nervousness clouds up her judgement. I know that she won't run out on you during the assignment, but she might do something that she doesn't mean to do, like freeze up when one of our targets ask her something. Or, she'll just start rambling about nonsense shit that has nothing to do with what she was asked. Either way, it'll probably make the two of you look suspicious."

"How is that going to help me when we go undercover? Morris said that Swan's not going to be wearing a hoodie."

"If she gets nervous at any time during the assignment, you'll know when you see her hand do that act," I told him as I pretended to place a hoodie over my head. "Bella honestly doesn't realize that she's doing it _at all_, but she does it all the time when she's not wearing her normal shit. If you catch her doing it, don't be an idiot and start laughing. Don't do _anything_ that will show her that you're amused by the unconscious gesture. That's an easy way of getting yourself an introduction to the chick's right hook, which she'll have no second thoughts about giving."

He laughed at the _truth_ before he nodded. "Copy. Thanks for letting me know all of this, Cullen. I appreciate it."

"No appreciation is needed, because I didn't do it for _you,"_ I replied as I stood up. Pulling my wallet out of my jackets pocket, I kept my eyes on him as I tossed a couple of dollar bills on top of the table. "Before I go, I want you to keep in mind that if _anything_ happens to the chick on Friday night, I won't have any problem with beating your ass again. Don't assume that me not being there means that I won't find out. Because I _will_."

A small grin left the kid as he stood up. "Cullen, it's kind of funny how you think that I didn't _let_ _you_ beat my ass."

"Is that a fact?"

He shrugged as he placed his arms across his chest. "It's a _known_ fact. After all, it was _me_ who your ex took back to her apartment to clean up. _And_, spend the night." Scrunching his eyebrows together, he cocked his head to the side before continuing. "I don't recall _you_ being there at all. If I'm remembering correctly, which I _am_, I don't recall Piggy being there, either. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that Bella and I were all alone."

"You see, Murphy, _now_ you're pissing me the fuck off," I started, pushing the table out of my way instead of walking around it. Reaching the asshole, I mimicked his stance by placing my arms across my chest, trying like all hell not to just slam him up against the wall that was behind him and let my fists go to town. "You can go blue in the face with talking shit about me, that's one thing, but it's another when I hear you blatantly disrespecting someone who I care about. Is _that_ what you're trying to do right now?"

"Calm down," he replied in some nonchalant manner, _not_ answering the fucking question that he was asked.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I took another step forward. "Is _that_ what you're doing right now, Murphy?"

"I'm not trying to disrespect Bella."

"Then stop saying _disrespectful_ shit that insinuates that you are."

He remained silent as he gave me a small nod, keeping his eyes on mine as I moved the table back to where it was.

"I just remembered another thing that you should probably know."

"What's that?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck as I pushed my chair underneath the table.

"You know how Bella likes receiving a lot of attention, right?"

He nodded. "Okay?"

I held back my grin, cause _that_ right there told me that Michael Murphy knew absolutely nothing about Bella Swan.

"After Bella and I finish a good training session," I continued. "She appreciates it when I congratulate her."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, _my_ congratulations consists of grabbing a good hold of her hoodie and pulling it. The yank _needs_ to be hard."

"Really?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

I held my hands up, as if to say tell me about it. "I _know_ that it's weird, but she feels special afterwards. Trust me."

He nodded something grateful and I shrugged something secretively conniving. "Thanks, Cullen."

"No, thank _you_, Murphy," I told him with a wide smile before I turned around and headed towards the exit. "Bitch."

* * *

**BPOV:**

**Night Before First Assignment**

Oh. God. _Help_. Me. Jesus.

I did not—in any whorish way, shape, or form—sign up for this shit.

Looking over at Sarah, I grimaced. "Morris. No. Absolutely negative. Take this shit _off_ of me. Right this instant."

"Calm yourself," she responded with a roll of the eyes. "You actually have a _really_ nice ass. And your tits? Epic."

I closed my eyes as she pulled me towards the mirror that lined my closet door. My fists clenched together as the slut bag used one of her hands to slap the _blubber_ out of my left ass cheek at the same time that her other hand started molding my right boob into..._something, _before she moved on to my other one and repeated the action.

I mean, did my tits look like play-do?

Seriously. And even if they _did_, wasn't that shit for _little kids_ nowadays?

I get it that Sarah Morris _may_ be an undercover male—under all of that female—but she is certainly _not_ a little kid.

I _just_, want to make that clear, so you people have a better understanding.

I opened my eyes when I heard Rose enter my bedroom with a loud gasp. "Holy, sssshhhhiiz."

Morris nodded in some satisfied type of a way as she stood next to me with her arms across her chest. "Hot, right?"

"Is that you, Honey B?" Rose asked, walking towards me in a daze. "No, seriously. Where the hell is _Bella Swan?"_

I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands over my hips. "Where's Piggy and Little ma—" My words died when I felt some kind of slippery texture against my palms. Looking down, my jaw dropped—like I'm going to _murder_ a hooker—when I saw that said hooker—Sarah—wrapped a leather cheetah belt around my waist to hold up the mini skirt that I was currently wearing.

_If_, of course, you consider the fabric—that is not so _fab_—as being something that is legally 'wearable.'

If I bent over to touch my goddamn _belly button_, my so called 'nice ass' would be out there for everyone to see.

And take pictures of.

For _free_, nonetheless!

I mean, at least some bitches are smart enough to get _paid_ for showing their goodies.

_I, _am not one of them.

Consider me being stupid. I don't give a rat's cheesy behind. I'll _proudly_ declare my dumbness, if need be.

And, seriously, you fools. _Who_ the fuck likes to wear something that has the word 'mini' in front of it?

Isn't life about _livin' large_, nowadays?

Honestly.

Give me the name of the idiot who goes around telling young kids that _'You gotta live mini, man. It's the new thing.'_

I'll fucking shoot him.

_And_, where did it say that I had to dress up like a hooker on broadway in order to arrest a couple of bad dudes?

No, I'm dead serious. Let me the fuck know. Tell me exactly _where_ it was written, and I'll commit paper crime.

"Esme came over to take the two of them out to dinner," Rose answered, standing in front of me as her eyes ran up and down my body in some type of a way, her closeted lesbianism creeping me the hell out. When Morris cocked her head to the side a little bit, I quickly got fed up with all of the attention that they were giving my being and growled.

"That's enough, hookahs!" Rose raised a brow at me and I glared at her as I pushed her ass away from my space. "I do not _appreciate_ you looking at me with hungry eyes. Feed them some other way." Turning my attention to Sarah, I pointed a chipped polished fingernail at her. "And you, Ms. Prostitute designer, need to get me _out_ of these clothes, if that's what you consider them being. I am _not_ going undercover tomorrow night looking like my part time job is a stripper. Hell to the fucking _no_."

Pixie walked into my bedroom with widened eyes, causing my glare to move over to her. "Oh. My. God. _Bella Boo?"_

My breathing picked up a bit as I started to freak the hell out before Morris placed her hands over my shoulders and turned me around, so that I faced the mirror. "Honestly, B. _Look_ at yourself. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. You're just not used to getting this dressed up. You're a hot piece, girl. Praise what your mama gave you."

As I looked at my reflection, her grin turned blurry as her mouth continued to move behind me. "Oh Jesus Christ."

The black corset top _thingy_ that I was wearing was barely concealing anything. It was just..._too_ fucking tight.

The black and purple pleated skirt that was covering my pale thighs _became_ my thighs. _Too_ fucking small.

My legs went _on_ and _on_ and _on_ and _on_ and _on_ and _on. _They were _too_ fucking long.

My chucks were replaced by stilettos that posed a great danger to my _too_ clumsy being.

My toenails were painted red, with absolutely no chips in the polish. They were just _too_ perfect.

My face was completely unrecognizable. Whoever it was, was _too_ powdered.

My eyes didn't belong to me. They were _too_ bright and _too_ sparkly, compared to the ones that I was used to.

My lips were colored red, _too_ painted.

My hair that used to allow strands to fall wherever they pleased was now _too_ stiff, giving me an instant headache.

"Uhm, so, I think that Bella Boo is about to faint, bitches."

"Yep. Step away from Honey B, people. Pixie bitch is right. Either she's going to faint or she's going to throw up."

"Swan's cool, you fools," Sarah's voice replied in boredom. "The broad is just overreacting."

I wrapped my arms around my waist as I turned around. Seeing all three ladies surrounding me with their eyebrows raised, I groaned before I started stumbling towards the bathroom. "Give me a minute," I told them in a mumble as I shut the door behind me. "Oh God," I choked out, trying to swallow any air as I walked over to the sink. "Oh God."

Dude. _This_ is how I'm going to die. Looking like a _real_ hooker.

The air in this goddamn room was _too_ congested.

Maybe there was too _much_. Maybe there was too _little_. Or, maybe it was just..._too..._in the middle.

Christ. I won't even get a chance of making my famous debut with 'DILTSAWNFI Gone Wild.'

But, I'll find out if there's a heaven up there for a G, once and for all.

I guess _that's_ cool, right?

Hey. Do you think that Tupac and I can bond over thug life injuries, in some way?

Jesus. I know, dude. _This_ is not the type of shit that I should be thinking about before I leave this planet.

...

Alright, alright. I got one for all of you breathing motherfuckers.

Tell me how unfair and unjust and just plain out unnatural _this_ shit is, yeah?

Some jail bird who's getting the deadly dose or the electric chair, they always get their chance of a last meal, right?

And here the fuck _I_ am, a somewhat innocent chick, who wasn't even given the goddamn opportunity.

Like, am I the _only_ one who sees something wrong with this predicament?

I mean, _hello_, I clearly didn't kill anyone yet. If we're talking about the _future_, than alright, we'll see.

But as of _right now, _I'm free of goddamn sins.

At least, _most_ of them. Some? Even if it's just _one_. Maybe? A half. What's less than a half?

Oh, who the hell is being specific here? Lay the fuck _off_ of me.

...

Okay. Yeah. I get it. That's not appropriate, either.

Hearing a couple of knocks against the other side of the door, I groaned while I laid my palms on top of the counter.

"Bae, it's me, let me in?"

I lowered my head as I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling entirely naked. "It's unlocked," I whispered, barely.

Hearing the door open after a second, I placed my forehead against the marble and laid my interlaced fingers behind my head, not wanting to see the expression on Edward's face when he notices me standing there while the counter supported my practically exposed and completely uncomfortable body.

My oxygen supply that was somewhat nonexistent earlier, vanished as soon as I heard the door shut behind him.

The air that was extremely congested and immobile in this small bathroom now easily finding it's way into Edward.

A _new_ owner, who was himself.

A new owner, who wasn't _too_ wound up.

A new owner, who wasn't _too_ much, _too_ soon.

A new owner, who wasn't _too_ unprepared.

As soon as his strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind me, I held my breath as I started crying, silently.

For a reason, I wasn't so sure of myself.

It just came out of nowhere.

From feeling, _everything_.

Edward pressed his chest against my back as he leaned over me, his nose brushing my hair off of the side of my face as a soft laugh escaped his mouth and hit my ear. "You feel me breathing, Bae. Come on. Do me a solid and do what I'm doing, before you pass out on me and I have to take you to the hospital wearing this lovely attire that Morris got you in."

My fingers untangled themselves as I snorted a breath at his comment. He mimicked my snort, tickling my earlobe.

"I don't even know who I am right now," I mumbled, turning my head to the opposite direction of the kid's face as I ran one of my hands along my cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears that fell from my eyes. "That stupid old partner of yours fucked up my self being, man. I'm retarded for allowing it in the first place. Now I'm unrecognizable. _Bitch."_

One of his arms left my waist before I felt his warm palm over the back of my neck, where it started to massage the tight skin there. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Let me see you for a second, yeah?" Edward asked in a whisper.

I groaned as I stood up, pushing his body straight with mine. His one hand over my neck and other one over my hip turned me around. Meeting the kid's pursed lips as his eyes roamed my face, I glared at him. "Christ. Are you _under_ all of that stuff, Bae?"

I growled, more than irritated, as I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't know, Edward!"

He lowered his face down to the front of my neck and sniffed the skin there before he frowned. "You smell funny."

I guess, that's considered a compliment?

What an unbelievable _charmer_ this kid is, right?

He _sure_ knows how to make a girl feel excellent.

"That's cool," I spat. "Cause Morris declared that I would smell _edible_, slathering gunk over every inch of my skin."

And, she _did_.

Even stated that...'I want to take a _bite_ out of you.'

_And_, she did.

Evidenced by the teeth marks over my lower back.

And, I bled.

_Bled! _

Simply because she couldn't...'Resist me.'

_Sarah's _words_. Not _mine_. _

"Edible my ass," he whispered with a small smile before pressing his lips against my forehead and giving the hot skin there a quick kiss. I lowered my head as he leaned back. "Let me guess. You're freaking out about tomorrow night?"

Lifting my head up to his again, I grimaced when I noticed his mouth. "Bile in my throat."

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I licked my thumb and ran it across his lips before I showed him my powdered digit. "And _that_, is my face."

Attractive?

I think _not_.

He laughed before he took a tiny step towards me, letting his chest touch my own as both of his hands went behind me. Hearing the sound of water running after a second, I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What are you doing?"

Staying put and not moving away from me, he shrugged before running his wet palms against my cheeks, letting a few droplets fall from his hands and land on both of our shirts while he rubbed my skin. "Bringing you back to me."

And _this_ is why, I can't stay away from him.

He makes my blood _spark. _

What sane person wants _that_ feeling to stop?

Closing my eyes after his hands went behind me again, I shook my head. "Edward, I don't know if I can do it. Maybe Morris can take the assignment, instead? I mean, I don't have a problem with waiting until you're back and taking a new assignment, with _you_ there. I'm..." I paused as I felt his wet palms over the front of my neck. "I'm not ready."

"You're ready," he whispered before I heard him sniff my neck again. "And, you smell a whole lot better."

"I'm _not _ready, Edward."

"You _are _ready, Bella."

Opening my eyes and meeting his own, I placed my hands over my hips. "Then why the hell do I feel as if I'm not?"

"Because of the adrenaline in your blood," he answered as he turned the sink off. "It's making you too wound up."

"How do you know that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your whole body is trembling," Edward answered with absolutely no judgement, as if it was a normal expectation.

I looked down before a small gasp of surprise escaped my throat, seeing that my body was in fact doing just that. As I met his eyes again, I wrapped my arms around my waist to try to stop the jittery feeling that I just became aware of. "I don't understand. Why am I feeling like this, _now?_ I mean, working for James every night, I deal with a bunch of shady ass motherfuckers, who constantly irk my nerves. I never experienced anything like _this_. Oh shit. Am I like some kind of a secret gangster? Gangsta? _Gangstah?_ Oh God. Isn't it abnormal for a person to not be really terrified when dealing with James' people? Because, I'm not all that scared...am I _abnormal?_ No, don't answer that. Am I—"

"Christ."

I raised an eyebrow at him after his low mumble interrupted my rambling. "What?"

"Relax."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I _am_ relaxed."

"Right."

"Well, Jesus Christ, Edward!" I snapped. "I can't _help_ the shit! Stop blaming me for freak outs that I can't control!"

He took a hold of my wrists and I scrunched my eyebrows together—confused as to why my hands were next to my head in the first place—before he placed my palms against the marble behind me. "Just listen to me for a second." I nodded before taking a deep breath. He raised an eyebrow as he moved a bit closer to me. "What are you afraid of?"

"Doing something stupid that might hurt any one of my team members," I answered, with no doubt whatsoever.

He smiled as he placed his hands against my waist. "And _that_ is exactly why I know that you are ready, Bella."

"I'm not understanding."

"The reason as to why you're not as nervous when you go meet up with those shady ass motherfuckers who James' sends you to, is because you have no one but _yourself_ to protect. Being a member of this narcotic team gives you a certain responsibility. It's not just you, out there. It's _us_. When one person goes down, we _all_ go down. It's a unit. I am responsible of all of the member's lives in it, just as much as they're all responsible for mine. If I, God forbid, see a bullet flying towards any one of my people, I—instinctively—throw my body in front of it. With no second thought about the shit. Because, to some respect, it's _my_ body too."

Feeling the kid's hands run along my hips, I nodded after a second or two. "I completely get that," I whispered.

"I _know_ that you do," he replied, his voice a bit _rougher_ sounding as I felt my skirt shimmying _up_ some.

Looking down, I bit my bottom lip before letting it go. "You're uh, wearing sweatpants," I stated, out of nowhere.

"I am," he whispered with a soft laugh before his forehead lifted my own. "Does that bother you or something?"

"Don't be retarded," I told him with narrowed eyes. "You know _exactly_ what you're doing to me, you prick."

He smirked and I kind of blatantly stared at his mouth, because it was back to normal, looking all _scrumptious_ again.

"What am I doing?" he asked as his chest against mine pressed my lower back into the edge of the counter.

I placed my hands over his and pushed them down my hips until his fingers reached the bottom hem of my skirt. As I moved his palms underneath the flimsy fabric and ran them up my thighs, I kept my eyes on his. "You're trying to sex me all up, Edward. _Clearly_."

He grinned at my response before his mouth—very slowly—moved down to my ear. "Is it working?" he whispered.

I shook my head before I cocked it to the side a bit, giving him more room to work with as I let go of his hands and let them do their _own_ thing against my bare thighs. "You could do better than that, Cullen. Don't be cheap, dude."

He smirked against my earlobe a second before taking the _whole_ damn thing into his mouth, instantly boiling every inch of my skin and making my breath stutter and my eyes close in _holy hell, I might just come in a second or two._

"What do you _want_, Bella?" his warm breath asked my ear as he roughly lifted my skirt up over my waist, letting his hips against my stomach hold the fabric in place before his palms found my ass cheeks and started massaging them.

_Oh_.

Teeth.

Nibbling.

My.

Earlobe.

_Yum_.

Wait.

What did the kid ask me again?

Shit.

Would _yes_ work as an answer?

Should I say _no?_

_Maybe tomorrow? I'm kind of busy right now?_ Is that appropriate?

Did the kid forget my name, or something?

Cause that's kind of rude.

_Although_, very easy to answer.

Fuck.

Now that I think of it...what the hell _is_ my name again?

My head fell back at the same time that a loud exhale escaped my throat as the kid's teeth gave the bottom of my earlobe a slight tug. My fingers found their way underneath his tee shirt as his mouth moved down to the front of my neck, where he groaned against the sensitive skin there before _sucking_ on it, making me dizzy. _"Tell_ me."

Oh. Question. Right.

Uh.

_Barbara? _No. No, no, no.

Sharon?

Does Georgia sound right?

Christ.

No, that's not it. I am definitely not someone who people should praise.

_Unless_, they feel obligated to do so.

Then, by _all_ means.

After practically feeling a hickey form from his ministrations, I pushed the kid back a little with a growl of impatience and he in return lifted his arms up above his head, knowing that I wanted to pull his shirt off of his body. After I got that out of the way with, I pulled him back to me and pressed my open mouth against his own, wanting it hard and not _beginner like._ He groaned against my tongue at first touch before his hands over my ass lifted me up, causing a grimace to come about from the speed. "Holy ouch to my butt," I mumbled.

"What happened?" he panted, eyes roaming my face as he lowered me down just as quickly as he picked me up.

Letting go of his shoulders, I took a hold of my skirt and kept it up over my hips as I turned around to show him my barely clad ass. Looking over my shoulder, I rolled my eyes at the kid's slow lick of his lips while his dark gaze stayed on my cheeks. "Butt floss," I explained in a growl, immediately breaking the idiot out of his astonishment.

He nodded—all slow and Lonestar _'I'm amazed by you_' like—as he cocked his head to the side. "Wow. Those are..."

"Up my ass and _extremely_ painful," I finished, snapping a finger at him to get his attention. "Stop being a douche."

He rolled his eyes at me before he stepped up to my body and hooked his fingers underneath the straps of my thong that were laying over my hip bones. I raised an eyebrow at him and a small smirk left his mouth before I felt a slight tug against my nether regions. After he lifted his hand up to our faces, I snorted at the torn apart fabric. "Better?"

I grinned as I turned around and faced him again. "Much."

"Good," he whispered—in some sexy goddamn manner—tossing the piece of cloth over his shoulder before his hands found my hips and lifted me up in the air. After quickly taking his top lip—that I genuinely missed—into my mouth, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He growled something that I wanted to _devour_ against my teeth as his hands left my body and went behind me. His mouth swallowed my laugh as I heard the echoes of random shit hitting the floor.

Looks like someone is going to be cleaning up later.

Oh. And, just so we're all on the same page, that someone is _Edward_.

Don't be stupid and think that I was talking about _myself_.

"Christ!" I yelped, my mouth leaving his as soon as my ass met the cold counter that he placed me on top of.

He laughed, laying his forehead against mine as he ran his palms over my thighs. "Ms. _Complainer_ tonight, yeah?"

I huffed as I lowered my head. "Shut up." Raising an eyebrow, I ran my fingers along his waistband. "Can I see?"

"What do you want to see?" he asked after lifting my chin and taking my attention away from down _there_.

I rolled my eyes at his slick grin before I let my fingers drop from his waistband down to the front of his sweatpants.

"I want to see what's under here," I whispered in answer as I softly ran my knuckles against _him_.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes as his fingers grabbed a hold of the counter edge, by my knees. "Yeah?"

"Definitely," I hummed, unwrapping my thighs from around his waist.

Meeting my eyes again, one of Edward's hands left the counter before he ran the tip of his pointer finger right across my nipple, making me inhale as it instantly perked up and him exhale in pure unexpectedness. "No fucking way."

"Morris said that I couldn't wear a bra with this shirt," I breathed in explanation. "I mean...it wasn't _my_ idea."

Damnit all to hell.

Judging from the sexified look on Cullen's face, it _should_ have been my idea.

Eh.

There's always next time.

Running his finger over my other nipple as he kept his eyes on mine, the kid licked his lips. "Can I see?"

I snorted at his teenage boy horniness. "Edward, it's nothing that you haven't seen before."

"But I haven't seen them in a _really_ long goddamn time," he complained in a groan. "Just for a second, please?"

I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary pleading before I took a hold of the top of my shirt and lowered it. "There."

"Holy shit, Bella." I pursed my lips together as the kid's eyes widened a bit. "I fucking _miss_ you."

I placed my hand against his forehead and stopped his descent as his mouth went to attack my boobs. "Negative."

"Wha—I—little tas—why are you being mean right now?" he asked, finishing off his stutter with narrowed eyes.

I snorted before I nodded towards the front of his sweatpants. "I asked you if I could see it first."

He raised an eyebrow at me after a few seconds. "Why are we acting as if we haven't seen each other before?"

"I don't know," I answered with a shrug, wanting to move on sooner rather than later. "Come on, I want to see it."

"Alright," he laughed, placing his hands back on the counter, his thumbs rubbing my outer thighs. "Go ahead."

I wrapped my legs around the kid's hips and used him to pull my lower body closer to the edge of the counter while I kept my eyes on his. Running one of my hands down his chest, I used my other one to tug on his waistband, pulling it from his abdomen a bit. Seeing the tent underneath his boxers, I smirked. "Someone wants to play," I sang.

"_Someone_ said that they wanted to see it," he whispered, raising an eyebrow at me as his hands left the marble and went to my thighs. Looking down, he smirked. "I'm pretty sure that my boxers weren't _what_ they wanted to see."

I nodded—like you're _so_ right, dude—before I pulled his boxers away with the hand that was running over his chest.

My smirk widened to a whole _other_ level when I saw him, hard and standing without the fabric holding him in place.

Like, can I patent_ it?_

No, _honestly_. Is that even possible?

I could just _stare_ at the shit, for a strait hour or eight, take a descriptive exam on it afterwards, and pass with an A.

+.

That's all that I'm sayin.

As my tongue gave my lips some moisture, I held onto the waistband of his sweats and boxers with one hand before I lowered my other. Meeting his eyes again, I softly ran one of my fingertips around the head of his dick, earning me an audible inhale from the kid as his palms moved up my thighs and took a hold of my hips. "Does that feel good?"

Placing his forehead against mine, he hummed as my finger continued its circuit. "You have _no_ idea, Bella."

I ran my thumb across his slit—dampening it with the small amount of liquid that formed from our activities—as my lips pressed against his own, enjoying the sensation of the kid's groan shaking them a bit. "Then _give_ me an idea."

His mouth left mine as soon as I spoke my last word and moved over to my earlobe. "Spread your thighs for me."

The responses that were running/skipping/dancing/singing through my mind consisted of the following:

Yes, sir!

If you_ insist!_

You don't have to tell me twice!

I thought that you would _never_ ask!

Let's go the damn thing!

Andale, andale! Arriba, arriba!

I'm in it, to win it!

My thoughts _exactly!_

Roger that!

Ay ay captain!

Fo' sho!

You betcha!

Okay. There were too many exclamation points up there.

But, _come on._

I haven't done _anything_ dirty for a goddamn while.

And, what moron truly takes pleasure out of having blue tits or balls?

You don't see _me_ raising my hand.

I _unwrapped_ my legs from around his waist as I _wrapped_ my fingers around his solidity. His low exhale left my ear as his hands moved down to my inner thighs to assist me with what he commanded me to do. A low moan escaped me as cool air hit my heat after he pushed my skirt away, leaving it bunched up over my hips. "That's it," he hummed.

It _sure_ the fuck is.

Turning my head to the side a bit with my eyes closed, I kept my fingers wrapped around him as I took a hold of the back of his neck with my other hand—letting the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers snap against my wrist—as I placed my mouth against his ear. "Touch me," I breathed before giving his bottom lobe a soft bite. "Please. Do it."

He laughed something low and _you don't know what you're in for_ before I felt his fingertips skimming along the skin of one of my inner thighs, _so_ goddamn close but not close _enough_. "How do you want me to touch you, Bae?"

_That's_ a loaded question.

"I want you to touch me the way that you always touch me," I whispered with my cheek resting against his own as both of our heavy laced breaths hit each others ears. _"Your_ touch," I _named_ it, running my thumb along the bottom ridge of his head, making those rough fingertips of his indent the hot skin over my inner thigh. "I want it."

His face moved away from my own and as soon as his eyes met mine and held my attention, his long fingers started to slowly make their way up towards where I—one trillion percent—_needed_ them to be. When I felt the heat coming off of his digits from being _near_—and not even _on_—my own heat, I groaned something like _come on already, man!_

"A little bit impatient, yeah?" he whispered with a smirk that, might I add, annoyed me beyond belief.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tightened my grip around the kid, causing a soft growl to leave his chest as his lower half gave my palm a single sharp thrust. I started moving my hand up and down his shaft, adding a slow twist of my wrist all the while, as I raised an eyebrow at him. _"Who_ is the impatient one n—uhhhhhh—ffuu—ck—shh—iiii—ttt."

Yep.

Lower the goddamn curtains, for the show that you have all been waiting for, is _over_.

I came.

Al—the _fuck_—ready.

The kid's one fingertip making direct contact with my clit caused _that_.

Can we talk about it?

I opened my eyes after a minute, embarrassingly panting, and was met with his slightly dropped jaw. _"Seriously?"_

"Seriously," I confirmed in a deep exhale before a just as deep inhale entered my lungs when the same fingertip ran itself across my _too_ sensitive clit again. Pulling my hand out of the kid's boxers and sweatpants—since my other one was supporting my body as it found itself gripping onto the edge of the counter sometime during explosion—I took a hold of his wrist and pushed it away from me. "Whoa," I simply explained in a whisper to the kid's raised eyebrow.

After his smooth tongue ran across his even smoother lips, Edward leaned down a bit and pressed them against my bounding pulse, over the side of my neck, the action not at _all_ helping me calm down while I tried to. "Sorry, Bae."

I shook my head, giving him a small smile as his green met my brown again. "Don't be sorry. I just need a minute."

"No worries," he responded with a small smirk before bringing that _fingertip_ of his into his mouth.

Minute _up_.

Clearly.

Show time, _commenced_.

I growled—hearing a low hum leave his throat when his finger left his mouth with a wet _pop_—as I quickly pulled him towards my body by wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He mimicked my eager sound before his lips smashed themselves against my own, his hands finding my hips and lifting my ass off of the counter.

After a couple of seconds of lips and teeth and tongues fighting for dominance, my thighs loosened their hold around his waist—letting my body fall down his a bit—before they tightened again when my softness reached his hardness.

Perfect alignment.

_My_ shit.

He groaned my name—gutturally—as I slowly _and_ deeply rolled my hips into him, arching my back a bit. Both of the kid's hands found my ass before mine went behind me and grabbed onto the edge of the counter. A sizzling hiss left his lips as I dug my stilettos into his back, trying to keep our lower bodies as close as possible. My _more than thrilled eyes _fell on his lower abdomen—hypnotized by the way his muscles moved—as he started grinding against me.

Did I mention that this kid had some delicious dance moves?

Because he most _certainly_ did.

No music of any type is necessary.

_That_ good.

I threw my head back when he hit _some_ spot that had my thighs trembling around his hips and my fingers go numb from tightening their grip against the marble. "Jeeeessuuuus," I gritted, closing my eyes and staying completely still, _so_ letting him do his own thing, because he _so_ knew how to do it _so_ goddamn well.

Feeling his hot lips surround one of my nipples, I moaned something that imitated a cat in heat before my breathing stopped altogether as his hands over my ass cheeks ground me into him, making _me_ hit that same spot again as his lower body stayed still. "Yeah?" he warmness panted against my painfully raised bud.

"Oh God," I groaned with a weak nod as I opened my eyes and looked down at his. "Yeah," _hit_, "yeah," _hit_, "yeah."

He rolled his hips into me with a growl before he laid his forehead over my tit. "Shit," _hit,_ "I'm," _grind,_ "Done," _hit._

My eyes widened a bit as his body froze with a grunt leaving his chest that echoed throughout the entire bathroom.

I pursed my lips after a couple of seconds of staring at the kid's hair while his face remained against my stomach as he tried to calm down his breathing. Feeling his eyelashes tickle my skin—letting me know that he opened his eyes again—an obnoxious snort escaped my throat, causing an irritated groan to leave his. "Edward, did you just..."

"Shut up."

My arms gave out a bit from holding my position for too long before his own went around my waist to keep me from falling as his face stayed hidden. Lifting one of my hands off of the counter, I smiled as I ran my fingers through his chaotic hair. "You _definitely_ just came."

"Fuck."

I laughed as I tugged on his hair a little, making him lift his face off of my stomach. "In your sweatpants," I finished.

Placing his chin on top of the skin in between my boobs, he narrowed his eyes at me. "Thanks for letting me know."

"How does it feel?" I asked with a raised brow as I moved my hips against his. "Squashy? Jammy, maybe? Slimy?"

The kid grimaced at my descriptions _and_ sensations before his hands quickly stopped my movement. "Repulsive."

"What happened?" I asked as he straightened himself up to a standing position with a growl of disgust before laying my ass on top of the counter again. "I mean, you _always_ tell me when you're about to finish. You didn't this time."

Seriously, people.

Edward Cullen is _completely_ anal about the shit.

He _needs_ to let me know—for some unknown, who the fuck cares, reason—when he's about to cum.

It's just what he _does_.

He shrugged, standing in between my legs, placing one of his hands against the counter next to one of my thighs as he pulled the front of his sweatpants away from his body with the other. "I didn't think that I would cum that fast."

"But you _did,"_ I declared with a devious smirk as I leaned back some, letting my palms rest on top of the marble.

He groaned as his hand left the counter before his fingers ran through his hair. "Thank you _again_ for letting m—"

"Bambina! I'm back!" Esme's voice shouted a _second_ before the bathroom door swung open, causing Edward to take a quick step forward and hide his lower half in between my thighs, not at all giving a shit about _me_, as I sat with my left ass cheek and tits in clear view of his mother, who gasped at the scene. "Oh goodness gracious, above!"

My jaw dropped down to my lap when her eyes zeroed in on me, seeing as to how her son was well concealed and at this time, not considered a possible candidate for a prostitute. Edward's groan of "Ma!" and both of his hands against my tits snapped me out of my shock before I turned my attention to him with a growl of "Oh, _now_ you help! It's—"

"No worries, kids."

At Esme's interruption, Cullen and I both looked over at her and saw that one of her hands were covering her eyes.

"I didn't see Bella's breasts _or_ her left ass cheek."

I ground my teeth together as I placed my hands over the front of Edward's sweatpants before I pushed the slightly damp fabric against him. His jaw tightened in aversion as his palms squeezed my boobs, _hard_, causing me to hiss...

I am so going to _rip_ this kid's balls off and cook them for lunch tomorrow afternoon as soon as his caretaker leaves.

After slapping his hands off of me, I fixed my shirt and wrapped my arms around myself before we both returned our attention back to Ma, who—mind you—was _still_ standing by the door with her eyes covered. "Can we get a minute?"

Esme smiled as she went to turn around before she stopped with a raised eyebrow. "Did you two use protection?"

"Christ, _come on_, Ma!" Cullen growled as he threw his hands up in the air before placing them against the counter.

_"What?"_ Esme asked in a loud whisper, keeping her eyes behind her palm. "I'm just asking! It's okay if you didn't."

"Esme!" I groaned, looking at her in disbelief as Edward ran his hands down his face. "Are you high on the reefer?"

"Please, child," she scoffed as she waved her other hand in the air, "I haven't been high since my twenties." My lips pressed together as I tried to hold back my laugh when the kid standing it front of me shook his head. "Anyway, I'll leave you two young fools in love alone. Oh. Would you like me to take Lilly back to my house, Bambina?"

"No, she's good here. Thanks though, for taking her out to eat earlier. I really appreciate your help."

Cause, you know, right _now_ is the perfect time to show her my gratitude.

Never mind the possibility of Edward's fingerprints being on my ass cheeks from his grip a couple of minutes ago.

Oh. And the idea of Esme standing in the same room with her son, who had swimmers in his sweats? _Not_ a biggie.

Jesus.

"Because I have no problem in doing so. You know. If you two need to by any chance do anything. _Again_. All night."

I rolled my eyes at the woman's scheming ways as Edward's fingers tugged his hair. "Ma, you're taking it too far."

"Alright, alright!" Esme whispered exasperatedly as she turned around. "Kids these days, can't take a subtle hint as it's given to them. In _my_ younger days, I'd be flying to the moon if I was able to spend one single night with a man who charmed me. "_One_ night of absolutely no distractions and nagging parents asking you what that smell is—"

Cullen and I looked at each other after his mom walked out of my bedroom and shut the door behind her, her honey like voice echoing throughout the apartment as she continued to talk on and _on_ about her 'precious' teenage years.

As soon as we heard the _scarlet_ lock the front door with the key that I had given her a few weeks ago—seeing as to how she watches that Pigster of mine while I work—we both lowered our heads and burst out in ridiculous laugher.

The expression of disgust slash enlightenment written across Esme's face as she came charging into the bathroom.

A hilarious mixture of _'God, no!'_ and _'Thank you, God!'_ when her eyes saw what they saw.

The ease of knowing that _something_ went down but thinking of it as _'Eh. It happens.' _

Just, keeping it honest to God _real_.

Her so called _subtle hints_ that are, come on, not so subtle _at all. _

The lady saying things like '_I'd be flying to the moon'_ and _'A man who charmed me.' _

Her nonchalance of helping me with Lilly, when she _seriously_ doesn't have to.

Not asking me for permission, like when she took her out to eat earlier. The fact that she just...took her out to eat.

It just felt...close.

Esme is just..._Esme_.

There's no words.

Shaking my head, I lifted it with a smile. "You're mom is pretty amazing, you know that, right?"

He nodded after a second, his mouth mimicking my own. "She is, isn't she?"

"Absolutely," I replied as I went to jump off of the counter. Edward's hand over my stomach stopped me. "What?"

Looking down at my feet, he raised an eyebrow. "Going to the ER twice in a week, doesn't sound so fun to me."

I groaned—forgetting about the death traps that Morris placed me in earlier—before I bent my knees up to my chest to take them off. Feeling a sudden breeze fall over my _bits and peices_, I remembered that I wasn't really dressed for the position and quickly lowered my legs again. "I'll uh, take them off later. You know. When you decide to leave."

The kid rolled his eyes at me as he bent his knees some, leveling himself with my feet. Taking a hold of one of them, he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow as his fingers started undoing the contraption that his old partner referred to as a man's wet dream. "So, are you okay with tomorrow night? Anything you want to talk about or ask me?"

I shook my head and grinned as he moved on to my other foot. "I'm okay," I whispered when the shoe left my toes.

He kept his eyes on mine as he tossed the stilettos into the trash bin next to the toilet. "Are you positive?" he asked as he pushed himself up to stand in front of my knees. "I mean, if you're not, you have to _tell_ me. I'm not trying—"

"Edward," I interrupted with a roll of my eyes. "Yes. I'm _okay_. I feel a whole lot better than I did earlier. Chill out."

He grimaced after a few seconds and I raised a brow at him. "I was supposed to be at my Pop's a half an hour ago."

I laughed his name and he groaned as he picked his shirt up from the floor. "Why the hell did you come over _here?" _

"Because I had a feeling that you would freak out," he answered as he quickly pulled his tee on. "You freak. _Shit."_

I pursed my lips at his mumbled curse word as he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously. "What, now?"

"I'm not trying to just up and leave you right after we did what we just did," he whispered. "But I kind of have to."

I shrugged as I straightened out his shirt, which was—of course—_completely_ unnecessary. "No worries."

"That's a complete dick move," he grumbled as he placed his hands over my thighs. "I didn't think that anything—"

I snorted, interrupting him. "Calm down, dude. It's honestly _okay_. I want to go to bed anyway, so it's not like—"

"You're not inviting me to sleep over?" he teased me, even adding a pout that—I'll be damned—imitated Piggy's.

Mr. President is _clearly_ not on my side.

I shook my head before I leaned towards the kid and gave his _scrumptiousness_ a quick peck. "Hell no, Cullen."

He narrowed his eyes at me as he returned my chaste kiss. "So, what? This whole thing was a fuck and duck?"

I raised an eyebrow at him as I placed my arms over his shoulders. "How do they define fucking, these days?"

"Touche," he hummed before he turned his face to each side a bit to kiss the skin over my biceps. "I have to go."

I nodded as I let my arms drop from his shoulders down to my sides. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow night, though?"

"No worries," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "As soon as you get done, call me."

I nodded, placing my forehead against his chest and breathing in his _Cullenisk_ scent, my nervousness returning a bit as I wrapped my own arms around his torso. Feeling his mouth over my ear, I interlaced my fingers together behind him, causing him in response to tighten his hold around me. "Bella, can you trust me when I tell you that if any one of us didn't think that you were one hundred percent ready for this, we wouldn't send you in?"

I closed my eyes as I nodded. "I trust you."

"Thank _God,"_ he laughed as he kissed my earlobe before moving his lips down to the side of my neck. "I love you."

"I...like you," I replied with a wide grin, adding the pause just for the _fuck of it,_ because it was funny to do so.

He smirked against my skin before licking his lips _over_ it.

I narrowed my eyes after I opened them, keeping my position. "Sometimes," I corrected.

His moist smirk widened against my neck before I felt his _teeth_ close over my skin a _bit_.

"I hate you," I mumbled, leaning away from him.

He raised a cocky eyebrow at me as he placed his hands over my cheeks. "You do?"

I groaned as I took a hold of the front of his shirt—pissed off that I couldn't answer his question with a yes—before I quickly pulled the kid towards me and kissed him—cheaply—before pushing him away from me. "Go. Your stupid ass is wasting my precious non-teenage years." He leaned towards me with a roll of his eyes before pressing his yummy mouth against mine, kissing me—expensively—before placing his palm over my forehead when my face followed his own as it left me. I huffed and he snorted as he started walking backwards, towards the door. "Stop by Piggy's room to say goodnight. Little chick for some reason misses you. I already have a doctors appointment set up to check out the exact cause of her delusions."

"You're funny," he stated with a straight face as he reached the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be good."

I pointed at him, with my middle finger, of course._ "You_ be good," I retorted.

Placing his hands against the door frame, he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm serious, Bae. Don't be a smart ass."

"Then don't be a dumb ass and tell me not to be a smart ass," I replied, causing that delectable jaw of his to tense.

He shook his head and turned around before he walked over to my bedroom door and stopped. "Be careful, yeah?"

I grinned at the kid's back as I jumped off of the counter. "Yeah."

* * *

Lemony warning, people. 

Do I really have to even say it anymore? Hehe. 

Untillll nextttt time =) 


	15. Uhm, I dunno

Hey, hookahs =)

Sooooooooo, OIHYBILYT was recommended for fic of the week over at The Lemonade Stand. Woohoooooooo on that, right? I didn't know about it until one of my lovely readers posted posted something about it on my blog.

So, this is me...letting my readers know as I am told that doing so could bring some love.

Don't know how to really go about all that without seeming obnoxious, soooooo...

If you enjoyed the story and find it worrrttthhhyy, vote.

If not, don't vote. I still love you bitches, either way.

There =)


	16. Chapter 20: This Broad's About To Get It

Dudes...my brain's kind of fried.

Over 40,000 words...for a single chapter?

Why did I do that, can someone let me know?

Hookahs, get comfortable, cause...whoa.

Didn't realize it was this long...when I posted it on my blog, and it didn't show...I came home (I think the next day) and went to re-post it but...I have ADD with this shit, so of course, I had to reread the whole thing to see if I there were any mistakes (which had me adding more shit to the story) and damn...This chapter is like a story in itself...so for that, I apologize.

Uhm, I'm back...but a week late, cause of ^^ , hope you don't hate me.

But...enough with that, and onto some review replies from the blog? Cool.

**Chap 18:**

**BKrumova**: Sorry for leaving it like that, yo =) haha! Thanks, though =)

**Anabsilva**: Haha! Srry, girly...had to leave it somewhere...if I don't...look what happens (40,000 sum words) Glad you liked the chap =) haha! Yeah, I know, cutie wootie of a batooty =)

**Anonymous Review: whoa man that was epic and i cant wait for the next chap hahaha**

Reply: Woohoo on the epic! Thanks, love =)

**Tori**: hahah! seriously, bitch =) No declaration of love...yet. And still none...yet. Until next chapter. Damn, I wish I could smoke me some reefer, but no go...nursing school's a bitch. Thanks! Woooohooo, glad you enjoyed it =) And you're awesome for saying that I have the best Edward and Bella characters/interactions. Just sayin.

**Kendall**: haha, oh man...it's only getting worse, I think. Maybe it's cause I haven't been taking my ADD meds? Thanks, though.

**SylviaCullen**: hahaha! Not at all rude. You know what, though? I'm going through my stories to edit them, and I realized that I have like...two lemons. I need to fix that, and asap. Those three little words are coming in the next chap (I'm almost sure of it) and yes, James is back =/ I'm the same way, too (on Bella's mood swings) lol.

**Spidermonkey**: hahah! I love you, too!

**Ally (anonymous)**: Sorry =/ Glad you laughed at Morris and Matt, haha!

**Iseebrokendreams (anonymous)**: Oh no =/ Sorry for leaving it like that, I don't usually leave cliff hangers (I don't think I do) but, glad you liked it.

**Ifucantbgdbcareful**: thanks =) I know, I hate leaving cliffhangers=(

**Dimkasgirl**: ahh, I know with the cliffhanger, my bad =( Piggy's swag's in this chapter, so enjoy =)

**Rachel (anonymous)**: Yes, fuzzy feels acknowledged =) Lol, and no, B doesn't have ADD, but damnit, I do...so, yeah, I guess it's showing in my stories =/

**Anonymous Review:I just don't understand why nobody find it weird, and mostly Bella, the relationship between Edward and Sarah. It seems kind of ambiguous when I read it?**

Reply: Well, I guess there's people who might feel that way, but I'm the same way with my boyfriends, and I'm married, and happily at that. It's just...how it is, at least for me? (and, don't take this as offensive, cause I'm not trying to be, it's just hard saying what you mean, and esp online without seeing a person face to face)

**Anonymous Review: Oh my God, I love your two stories. And I love your style of writing. You're an absolute genius, if I do so say myself. loved the chapter! Update sooon.3**

Reply: Awe, woohoo! You're review is kind of awesome, thanks!

**Letrobstenluv4ever**: Oh goodness gracious on my blog, I think I'm giving up on that, but...I don't know? We'll see. Yeah, the no sex lol...I just REALIZED that my stories don't have a lot of sex going on, which is weird, cause I thought I had a lot? James will get his, sooooooonnnnn.

**Chap 19:**

**Anonymous Review**: Loved it and who cares if it took so long to up date this amazing update made up for it!

Reply: woohoo! Thank you!

**bkrumova**: LOL! if you had to read that in three pieces, hoooookkkaahhh...you're going to go to sleep by the time that you finish half of this chap. Oh my, I wrote this chapter when breaking down was on! Holy. It's been that long. But, yes...everything's getting...better. Thanks, love =)

**Anonymous Review: Loved it! The 'get in my belly' thing was hysterical. No, really. I busted out laughing in the middle of the living room. But then again, it might've been from the 56785 drinks i had beforehand. baha, anyways, i loved it. btw, when is she going to tell him she loves him? Soon, i hope! Update soooooon!(:**

Reply: haha! Get in my belly =) Oh god, that's the best, when someone busts out laughing. Glad you loved it. Yessss on the telling of the love. Next chap.

**Srslygigi**: Woo! haha! Alex deserved some shit talking, so he got it.

**AnaSilva**: ! And that's how excited I am to be back! Everything's going okay, thanks for asking! Oh, and from your other review (about the homepage not working) Goddamn it I don't know lol. Blogger is pissing me off. Sorry lol.

**SylviaCullen**: Oh God, wait until you read this chap. Awe, no on the tears =/ lol! Next chap, your life will be complete =) Everything's cool, thanks for asking =)

**Letrobstenluv**: Oh Lord, girlie...wait until you get to this chap. About the love, she'll tell him next chap. The whole 'minute man' thing was just Bella teasing him. That's them. I understand that no man wants to see his woman beaten, but then again, what woman would like to see her man beaten? She can handle herself, well...in my opinion, I don't know. Everyone has their own ways, lol. Awe, I miss writing...and the fandom, but I'm back.

**Heather**: haha, woo woo! Next chap, that confidence will expressed...not so confidently (lol, you'll see) James DOES need to eat a bullet, and no lie...that whole 'eat a bullet' thing cracked me the hell up just now. THIS WILL BE A HEA (don't mean to yell) but yes, that's important, and hell no...I would never string you guys along to just be like...oh, they don't belong together. lol. Definite HEA. Merrrrryyy BELATED Christmas to you, too lol! About the story's progress...I have no clue! I mean, I'm thinking towards the end, but holy shit does new stuff pop in my head. But if it is towards the end, I'm going to do a bunch of outtakes for the future. I don't want to be done with this story yet =(

**Razz (anonymous)**: Oh lord, if that long chapter made your day, this one's about to make your week. lol, on her shutting up...it might be my ADD slipping into the story, so my apologies. About B being accused of taking drugs...Edward did hear from James that she was, and yes...in some occasions, B took drugs, but sampled them, and only b/c she was forced to by James. It's a little like chapter 34 in OIHYBILYT (there's a part where she does it, if you want to reread it)

**Thuglife4ever**: Oh my god, your penname, lol, love it! But, glad you loved it =) Next chap, love confession time. haha on the little smirking devil in her stomach! It is a compliment, I love it when people laugh at things in my story!

**Dontya**: Awe, yay! Oh God, the pressure is fucking on now =)

**Ella**: Wait until this one, girl =/ You'll get the rest of the crew in this one, for sure =)

**Anonymous Review: Love this chapter and can't wait for next one. Please post soon :) You got amazing skills chica!**

Reply: Woohoo! Here iiiitt issss =) Thanks, girl!

**Ludmila (anonymous)**: Thanks! Yeah, all of them are kind of 'unprofessional' but it's mainly because I don't know THAT much about the job. Trying to just have fun with it. Lol, with the sex comment! Crack me up! And your english is perfectly fine =)

**Grapesonaplane**: Herrrrre you go =)

**Tori**: Awe, you're so sweet =) I'm back =)

**Shannon**: Definitely finishing =)

**Snickersinyahooha**: lol, love your penname thingie. And love that you love this story. And thanks, love! lol.

* * *

Okay, so...I have a question for all you ladies whose 'bits' are still intact.

Can a perfectly healthy broad actually die from having too much sex?

...

...

...

Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm _totally _fucking serious.

Can a perfectly healthy broad...

Actually _die..._

From having too...much...sex?

...

...

...

Alright.

Let me just start, by pointing out the dilemma that I'm facing.

Dilemma: I'm afraid that my entire body has reached its limit.

_Limit, _as in...holy smokes I might be on fire...that 'thing' that your tongue is doing to my delicate flower-bud right now, it feels so fucking amazing but, honest to God...I don't think that my delicate flower-bud can _handle _any more of that 'thing' that your tongue is doing to it right now because of _how _fucking amazing it feels so desist yet _don't _desist, for I am not below ripping that muscle out of your mouth and gluing it along the seam of my panties so that it could be in use 24/7.

Limit, as in...holy Lord have mercy on my soul...those delicious sounds that are coming out of your mouth and hitting my own right now are practically numbing my fucking ears to the point of having possible hearing loss but, if you decide to take those delicious sounds that are coming out of your mouth and hitting my own right now _away _from me, I won't think twice about staking you something hardcore cause _who _the hell 'needs' fucking ears anyway, right?

Limit, as in...holy shit, I _must _be dreaming...please stop everything that you're fucking doing to me right now for your skills are _this _close to paralyzing my existence but don't stop _anything _that you're fucking doing to me right now because living without feeling _can _be manageable and I'm all about conquering new challenges that life decides to bring my way.

Alright.

Regroup.

I get it.

All that I'm saying is that this so-called 'temple' of mine?

It's losing its endurance. _Endurance, _as in...

Okay _fine,_ my hookahs...I get it. I won't go there again.

The thing is, Cullen's temple has de-templed my temple.

Oh yes, sir. You heard me right. _De-templed _my temple.

By using his body's abilities against my body's abilities...

And as serious as a goddamn heart attack, you motherfuckers who have no goddamn problem with enduring everything that I can't fucking endure right now...I no longer think that my body has the _ability _to handle any more of what His body evidently has the ability of giving it.

Like, _how_...in the world...is Cullen's body..._able_...to do all of the beautiful shit that it has done to my body without his body consisting of something that's...oh, I don't know..._supernatural,_ maybe?

I mean, _listen._ Please..._please,_ don't get me wrong here, guys.

I'm not complaining...about how the kid's body worked mine.

I'm simply _questioning_...the kid's body's ability to do so.

To the point where I'm literally asking God if he's really God.

And the reason as to why I am now thinking that the dude who has supposedly 'created' this world that we live in is an imposer of some sort is only because there's a very high possibility that I might've died from what I could only assume being the receiver to a certain man's fucking...and when I died, I was invited to heaven instead of being sent straight to hell...which is, you know, kind of surprising but _besides _the fucking point that I'm trying to make here.

The point is that...I think that I met the real 'God.'

Who disguises himself as Edward Anthony Cullen.

Whose mission in this life is to de-temple temples.

Oh yeah. Take _that, _and do what you must with it.

Because, _I'm telling you._

The kid's body's abilities?

They're fucking _limitless._

Making _my _body's abilities?

More than fucking limited.

The dude _has to be_ God.

I mean...

Come on.

For his body to _do_, what it does to mine?

And with complete ease, at that?

Mmm. Fucking _God._ In the magical flesh.

I mean...

_Come on!_

There's no way that a regular body has _that _much power.

He's not like one of us, humans. He's just, something else.

_Something else_, that's totally...out of this goddamn world.

After wiping my — deliciously aching in all of the right places — body dry from the warm shower that its dead ass spent a good hour decomposing in, I — like a goddamn pimpette — strolled over to the bathroom door and stood in front of the full length mirror that was lining it. Touching the fingertip-shaped bruises that were scattered across my hips, I grinned something wide before I bit onto my lip, noticing the discolored marks that were over the more softer and therefore, favored parts of my tits...

Apparently, Edward Cullen slash God incarnate is kind of...

_Picky,_ with his aggression.

Hey. I'm _just _sayin.' Don't look at me like that, worshipers.

Pressing my thighs together to relieve the ache that built as I started thinking about His methods of punishment that consisted of nothing but some hardcore sexin,' I grimaced a little when I felt exactly how sore my 'lady bits' were. "Maybe I should tell Cullen that I need to take it easy for the next week," I told my reflection cause I'm cool like that before I laughed at myself for even _thinking _that I would actually go and tell Cullen that I needed to take it easy for the next week...

Cause _who _the fuck wants to do _that _bullshit, nowadays?

Grabbing a hold of the towel that I tossed on top of the counter earlier, I wrapped it around my body and pulled the bathroom door open...only to raise an eyebrow in confusion, seeing as to how I didn't understand why I was hearing the sound of water running from the kitchen, knowing that Lilly and I were the only ones who were here at our apartment. "Piggy?"

"Talk to me, yo!"

Hearing her voice coming from her bedroom that was right across from where I was standing, I shook my head, telling her to never mind in a quiet whisper as I pulled the towel tighter around me. When one of Justin Bieber's godforsaken songs started playing throughout the apartment after the preteen turned up the volume to her TV in some dismissive 'don't bother me again unless it's of great importance' kind of a way, I held in my groan of disapproval and kept my eyes on her closed door as I took a couple of steps backwards with Mission Impossible's theme song running through my mind.

Cause it was _on,_ like _Donkey Kong_...up in this mother.

After reaching my bedroom, I quickly stepped inside and walked over to the new dresser that Edward bought me a few days ago, what with his 'I like to break shit when I'm as high as a motherfucking kite' behavior that resulted in having to get rid of my old one, simply because it was destroyed beyond fixing. Grabbing a hold of the set of keys and the pistol that were both kept there, I grinned in nothing but pure excitement, for I was minutes away from getting the chance to _truly _pop off, like a goddamn popster who was _born _to pop the poppers out of a motherfucker who thought that my apartment was fair game for unknown visits.

Mmmhmm.

A fucking _popster._

Recognize.

Tip-toeing my ass through the hallway like a goddamn pro with my 'well known ability' to be all stealth-like, I took a second to stop in front of Piggy's door so that I could quickly lock it without her noticing, knowing that the chick was all about investigating things that her young investigating being shouldn't in any way, shape, or form...investigate.

Lillian Smith's future goals?

Becoming a detective.

And a 'sexy as all heck one,' at that.

_Her _resume description, clearly not mine.

Reaching the kitchen door that was closed, I lifted my arms before I let two of my fingers rest over the trigger of my gun that was aimed in front of me, more than ready to shoot the intruder's head clear the hell off of his or her's body. Taking a step back, I raised one of my legs and kicked the bitch open with no problem, only to groan in unfairness from having my chance to pop off taken away from me when I saw the back of Edward's head as he kept his attention on the sink that he was scrubbing down like a complete psycho. "I don't..._understand_...the way that you live, Bae."

Lowering my pistol, I rolled my eyes.

And here _he _goes, _again._

I...am..._so,_ getting the locks changed...

"Literally, man...I was here _two fucking nights ago,_ was I not?" Cullen asked me a second before he answered _for _me with a "Yes. Yes, I was. _And,_ I seem to remember leaving this apartment of yours spot-less..._but,_ was this apartment of yours that I fucking left spot-less two goddamn nights ago spot-less when I fucking got here an hour and a half ago?"

So the kid was here for an hour and a half, _shirtless?_

God...damnit.

I always miss the good shit, man. Fucking..._always!_

I went to reply with a friendly shout of 'Negative,' simply because I was certain that he didn't find this 'apartment of mine' spot-less, due to the fact of how I definitely made sure that I was nice enough to leave him plenty of 'spots' to clean up...but, the kid decided to answer his own question for me _once again..._"Nope," he growled at the poor Brillo Pad that he was gripping to death as he continued scrubbing the sink, "Nope. It _sure _fucking wasn't. I don't get how this place ended up looking like a goddamn tornado of some sort went through it. Honest to God, I'm actually _surprised _that you're...alive! Living along with the fucking old ass food that became _one _with all of the bowls that I found in the sink, which is fucking...unethical! No lie, Swan...I had to step out of this kitchen when I first got in here, for my goddamn safety was at risk. The fucking...stench...that was mixed with the air that I was breathing in, it had me _this _close to chucking."

Placing my arms across my chest, I sniffed the so-called 'unsafe air' that was around me...only to scoff a few seconds later, finding the kid's irrational observations nothing but entertaining. "Oh _get real,_ you goddamn drama queen whose crown is probably cutting off your brain's circulation. All that I smell is pure freshness. As a matter of fact, I bet that the scent of this joint would make a Febreze commercial jealous."

"Yeah, Bella, as of _right now,_ I _know _that it doesn't smell like the complete shit that it smelled like when I first got here, but that's only because I've been spraying this fucking apartment down like it was my ultimate mission in life, giving you nothing but my goddamn generosity, _which_...by the way...you fail to fucking _appreciate!"_ he snapped like a person who has just been itching to snap, making me in return snort..._internally, _of course...cause I'm not rude like that, _occasionally._ "I've been going crazy for the past hour, trying to clean this bacteria-infested kitchen by disinfecting everything that you decided to fucking infect and you know what, Swan? I think that you do this shit on purpose, knowing that the mess fucking irks me."

"I thought that you said that you've been here for an hour _and a half?"_

"And _I _thought that you were a grown ass woman who took pride in her apartment," he told my smart-ass comment, tossing the — hanging by a thread — Brillo Pad into the waste basket that was placed by his feet as he looked out of the window that was above my — compliments to him — sparkling sink, his whole body tense with aggravation. "But here I stand, fucking corrected. You know what, though? It's _my _bad. I knew that I shouldn't of left you to your own devices."

_Left me to my own devices,_ though? Like, _for real?_

Christ.

Who honestly _says _shit like that, and while sober?

Holding onto my response of 'go to hell and do me a solid by staying there' while the kid went on and on and fucking _on _about how my living arrangements were considered 'hazardous' to my health, I dropped my gun off at the brand new kitchen table before I started making my way over to the other side of the room, keeping my complete attention on those glorious back muscles of his that I constantly dreamed of viciously molesting. "So, now that you've told me how you _really _felt, would you like something to drink, something that can maybe help you cool off, my little heated apple pie with melted ice cream and caramel sauce on top?" I asked, totally fucking distracted...

_So much so, _that the only reason as to why I knew that I reached the refrigerator was because I crashed right into the bitch. Snorting at my inattentive being, I shook my head a bit and backed up some so that I could pull it open. Grabbing a hold of the milk carton when the kid looked over his shoulder, I brought it out with a raised eyebrow, silently asking him if he wanted some of what I wanted to drink while his gaze practically burned my body with all of its roaming. "Yes? No? Maybe so?"

"What are you doing?" he asked the bottom hem of my towel.

_I _shrugged since the fabric that I was wearing couldn't, hiding my grin as I closed the fridge door with my free hand. Narrowing his eyes at the towel that he suddenly seemed to have beef with as I headed over towards the kitchen table, he swallowed a bit before he stumbled something that only I could notice as he turned around to lean against the counter, his gaze never leaving what it seemed to be fascinated with. "Hmm. I don't know what you're talking about, Cullen," I whispered in fake innocence, stepping up onto one of the chairs so that I could take a seat on top of the surface that's normally reserved for holding meals and irrelevant bullshit like that, "I'm not doing anything."

Pushing himself away from the counter as I twisted the cap off of the carton, the kid smirked something that lasted two seconds before he started heading over towards the table, all I'm the world's most patient motherfucker-like with how goddamn long it was taking for him to get to where I was waiting for his fine ass's arrival...which, mind you, was _beyond _annoying, because I wanted nothing more than to have his half naked being standing right in front of my own, _pronto._

Keeping his eyes on mine, Cullen gave the chair that my feet were on top of a small kick that had the sound of its legs scrapping against the floor echoing throughout the otherwise quiet room as it was pushed away from our vicinity, which was A - the fuck - Okay with me, if I'm being real about it. "Stop feeding me that bullshit, Bae," he whispered in a voice so low that it gave my skin the goddamn chills as he placed himself in front of me, the position making my knees that his lower abdomen was pressed up against wish that they were over his shoulders instead, "You _know _what you're doing..."

"I'm sorry but, I don't think that I do," I whispered, which we both knew was complete bullshit. Wanting to appear as if I wasn't anticipating the kid's touch that he was currently denying me of as he laid his palms over the hard surface of the table that was surrounding my outer thighs, I brought the carton that my fingers were nearly squeezing to death up to my mouth so that I could quench my nonexistent thirst...

Only to have the nonchalant intention _fail _as soon as those hands of his decided to spread my thighs apart, the unexpectedness of his forwardness making me in return choke on the milk that, in my opinion, dismissed its mission to 'do my body good.' Taking a step forward when I started coughing my left lung out, the kid positioned himself in between my legs with a hum that had me feeling all types of horny, grinning something low key that was without a doubt directed at my inability to drink and flirt at the same time. "Good morning," he _now _whispered in greeting, acting as if he wasn't bitching a hissy fit a few minutes ago.

Patting my chest with my free hand, I glared at my so-called boyfriend whose palms left my knees and traveled up my thighs in a 'my advance isn't stopping _just because_ my girlfriend's having trouble breathing' type of a way, all the while trying to hide how goddamn entertaining my lack of air was to him, what with how tightly his lips were pressed together. "You almost killed...me," I squeaked when I was finally able to do so, the traitorous high pitch of my voice caused by the realization that his hands were actually underneath the towel that was still wrapped around me, "Stop doing shit that I'm not expecting, you criminal in the making."

Edward pulled me closer to the edge of the table as soon as his hands found my hips, the abruptness of the movement making the carton 'slip' from my fingers and meet the floor after I _realistically _dropped the useless piece of shit so that I could grab a hold of his biceps instead. Ignoring the mess that _he _created as the sound of milk escaping its confinement fought with the elevation of my heart rate, he lowered his mouth down to the side of my neck and smirked against the skin there as I gave him more room to work with by extending my head back a bit. "And you call _me _a drama queen?" he whispered as I closed my eyes at the feeling of what his lips were capable of, "Doing two things at once, Bae...it's kind of out of your league, don't you think?"

Letting go of my hips, God Incarnate's hands ran down my outer thighs in some rough as all hell sort of a manner that clearly wanted my undivided attention. Leaning away from him a bit, I placed my palms on top of the table behind me and raised an eyebrow at his own raised eyebrow when I felt the towel that was covering my knees fall open. "What's this, Cullen?" I asked, calling bullshit on the innocent demeanor that he was trying to pull as he kept his gaze on mine instead of my now exposed lady bits. "You seriously _think _that I'm about to give you some...just like that, _after _you made me choke?"

Removing his hands from me, he grinned a grin that imitated the pure happiness that Leo held whenever he was given the chance to avoid his mother's overbearing food restrictions by eating at my place, and as he pulled the towel off of the rest of my body with a single yank over the fabric that was covering my chest, I hid my amusement well with a gasp of mock shock, feeling as if Edward Cullen just wanted to...do the damn thing already. "Yep. That's _exactly_ what I'm thinking."

"You have absolutely no shame, whatsoever."

"Mm," he agreed, his eyes roaming my body.

"You're different," I randomly thought out loud.

But, you know what? It was the fucking truth.

Edward Cullen was _definitely _acting different.

And it wasn't the different that I was used to.

In the past, whenever the kid was stressed out about whatever it was that he was stressed out about, I'd be able to notice that there was something that was bothering him by the following: a) his OCD with cleaning and keeping shit clean would escalate to a whole other level, b) he'd get irritated by the stupidest things at the drop of a hat, and c) he'd think with his dick...at least, more than normally. With all of that, though...I _learned _how to fucking cope with the way that he dealt with the problems that he faced by stepping the hell back and letting him do him in however which way he chose to do so, _but..._

Ever since that morning when we basically dismissed the prior night's activities that dealt with the visit that we had with James, and Edward getting high off of coke, and him and I arguing over it, and the kid finding out that I was sampling whatever I was selling, and secrets being told between the two of us, and him yelling at me for the way that I was 'allowing' myself to be treated, etc fucking etc..not only has Cullen been thinking with his dick a whole lot more but his unpredictable irritation? It was _through _the goddamn _roof,_ and his cleaning?

Dude.

I don't even _remember _what dust looks like.

I seriously can't tell you people how many times he and I fought, and over a bunch of dumb shit, at that. As a matter of fact, it's easier to tell you how many times we _haven't_ fought, which is...

Pretty fucking sad, if I do say so myself.

Now, there were many moments when I wished for nothing but his death and vice versa, I'm sure but, instead of sitting here and telling you about every single one of those instances where Edward Cullen pissed me the fuck off, I'm only gonna give you a few examples simply because in order for me to list them all, I'd have to be a goddamn cat who wouldn't mind wasting eight lives out of the nine that they're 'supposedly' given.

Seeing as to how I don't _meow _when I talk...

I'll go on, by beginning with the kid's cleaning.

I expected the cleaning. No lie, I even _anticipated _the goddamn cleaning but what I _didn't _expect or anticipate was dealing with the consequences that came from the kid having the worst possible sense of when to start said cleaning.

Let's remind ourselves about the well known fact that consists of how I am not a morning person. The only thing that can probably wake me up without actually getting attacked afterwards is the scent of coffee that's wafting from a large Dunkin Donuts cup that's placed right underneath my nose. _Even then, _though...I might punch the motherfucker who's holding it out to me simply because they're stupid enough to be within close proximity so, _all in all_...it's safe to say that I'm no stranger to violence in the A.M.

But, do you know what I have been waking up to?

The sound of the vacuum running.

And, let me just take a second to add that the sound that I've been waking up to wasn't coming from _Bella Swan's _vacuum, but from _Edward Cullen's _vacuum...and the _reason _as to why it wasn't coming from my vacuum as opposed to his vacuum was because _my _vacuum was an 'inferior piece of trash' when compared to _his _vacuum, which...quote unquote, 'puts mine to shame, with its superiority.'

...

...

...

Yeah, motherfuckers. I already know.

He's...insane in the membrane.

The whole _'News Flash!' _isn't needed.

Anyway, the only difference between the two vacuums that I saw, or _heard _for that matter...was that his vacuum was a whole lot louder than my vacuum...and _especially _when the tornado sounding piece of shit was running in the same room that I was trying to get some fucking sleep in.

_Why_ was it running in the same room that I was trying to get some sleep in?

Well, the best way to explain that answer is to be completely blunt about it...

So, by doing that, I'll say that it's because Edward Anthony Cullen is a fucking _inconsiderate _douche-bag who has to do shit a certain type of a way that can not be disturbed, altered, or 'unroutineized.'

Yep. Fucking _'unroutineized.'_

And _he _has the audacity to talk about my 'words of nonsense.'

Goddamn hypocritical jackass.

Anyway, let me get back to what brought forth the 'beginning of the end,' as I liked to call it. One morning, the moron who didn't value his life decided to start his cleaning session slash obsession in the bedroom that I claimed as mine, which included the use of his vacuum that I desperately wanted to set on fire. In fact, he stated that he 'had to' start in the bedroom that I claimed as mine. _Had to, _because he believed that 'waking up to a clean room brought nothing but good moods that lasted throughout the entire day.'

And, the answer is _yes, _before you ask me. After my ears soaked up that little piece of sunshine, I came to terms with the possibility that I might be in a relationship with Martha fucking Stewart but what I _didn't _come to terms with was the nonchalance that I received from the goddamn broad who disguised herself as my boyfriend when I finally snapped three days ago, hearing the first sign that informed me that vacuuming was about to go down, which was a whole bunch of 'Cullen humming.'

Thinking that I had enough of having my slumber interrupted, I...with deliberate calmness...climbed out of bed and decided to try the polite route by _asking _him if he could start the cleaning that he 'needed' to do in the living room or...if not, to just hold off on the vacuuming until I was fully awake and therefore, not dangerous...but, _what _did the sonavabitch say to me?

First, he called me a fucking bum who slept too late. _Then,_ he filled me in on all of the 'plans' that he had for how he was gonna 'help me' start the next couple of mornings, seeing as to how I evidently wasted them by getting a healthy amount of shut eye. After that bullshit, the kid who _thought _that he was down with Tupac suggested that instead of hatin' on his vacuum, that I should _embrace _it, for it served as a decent personal alarm clock.

Wanting to _show _him a 'decent personal alarm clock,' I grabbed a hold of the one that was sitting on my bedside table before I threw it at his forehead. Feeling as if I made my point clear, I stomped out of the room with my _own _plans that consisted of nothing but ignoring Edward Cullen for the next couple of mornings.

Whatever.

All that I know is that Edward Cullen's vacuum?

It's total shit, compared to Bella Swan's vacuum.

So, there.

Aside from that specific episode which accounted as one of many, I assure you...another thing that ticked me off more than usual was Edward's anger and how quickly he let it cloud up his judgement. Granted, the irrational rage was a given but Jesus fucking Christ on my sanity telling me to go fuck myself, man! No lie, I have had a _ton _of Kill Bill moments during these past few days, but...again, let me just give you the one that sticks out the most.

Four days ago, I spent the majority of the afternoon at the station's gym, training with some of the guys who wanted to shoot the shit by working out, and whatnot. Calling it quits around six by giving my group of friends the finger in farewell, I decided to head home, mostly because the feeling of drowning in my own sweat had me eight seconds away from throwing up the cheese steak that I had for lunch and on a serious note? I knew that I smelled rank, so why make the people who I was with suffer, right? Anyway, as soon as I opened the front door to my apartment, I raised an eyebrow at the creeper who was also known as my man, wondering why the hell he was just..._standing there, _in the middle of the living room with his arms across his chest, looking at me as if I did something wrong.

I mean, _normally_...if I came home all sweaty, and whatnot?

Cullen would've attacked me with some nice ass shower sex.

But instead of getting any of that...which would've been a total blast, mind you...Edward shook his head at me in some disgusted kind of a way that I wasn't familiar with before he lowered his gaze down to my chucks, and when he silently prohibited them from stepping into the apartment whose carpets smelled as if they were just shampooed with a glare, my vision turned into a color that fucking _intimidated _red because you know what?

It wasn't even _his _goddamn apartment that had perfectly clean carpets that he _decided _to fucking shampoo like the 'carpet shampoo-er' that he was...it was _my _goddamn apartment that had perfectly clean carpets that I never once _asked _him to fucking shampoo like the independent bitch that I claimed to be, _and was!_

I'm not in any way joking when I tell you ladies that _as _I took my chucks off, I patted myself down, thinking that I had my pistol on me...because those two green colored dots of his that I normally loved were _this _close to getting shot at, what with their involvement in looking at my foot covers like that. Noticing the disappointment that I held from realizing that I _wasn't _carrying my shit on me, Edward's glare turned into something lethal but honest of God, it didn't phase me for a second.

The _only _thing that I was scared of at that moment was of the numerous criminal activities that I was capable of committing, what with knowing that I had a whole bunch of supplies that were readily available to me, such as knives...forks...or hell, even spoons. So, like the adult that I fucking was, I promptly declared myself unstable and with the two socks that were left on my feet, I turned around to walk away from the apartment that held way too much temptation, satisfied with the knowledge that Edward Cullen's safety was...safe.

_As long as, _I wasn't near him.

And now, I bring you the sex.

After all of this time that's gone by, I can confidently stand here and say that I, with no doubt, _know _this fucking kid with whom I share a relationship with. So, with that being said, _anyone _who knows said fucking kid with whom I share a relationship with can see that he's crazy about sex. Every single thing about the act, it's just his 'high,' or whatever you wanna call it...and I have never once looked down on him for being that way. I understood the need that he had for the shit...not to _his _level, but...nonetheless, _I got it._

He liked getting off, plain and simple.

Can't fucking blame the dude, right?

Anyway, when Cullen and I started 'messing around,' he showed me that I held a certain 'ground' to him, that I was different in other words and not just some broad who he was using to get off. From the very beginning, I _felt _how much he cared for me and that anything intimate that we ended up experiencing together, I _understood _that it meant a lot to him, as it did to me, too. The friendship that we shared held a level so deep that, if something were to happen where we couldn't see our 'activities' working out, I'd know that he'd still consider me as being one of his best friends, and vice versa. He was always straight up about that aspect of our relationship from the get go and I appreciated the 'say it the way that it is' attitude that he had.

Point blank, Edward and I had this insane kind of a connection...at least _until _that morning, where the line that kept it together seemed as if it...broke, or something. I mean, from the start, Cullen never had a problem with reading what my body wanted or didn't want but _now?_ I'm treated as if I'm a stranger, as if he doesn't know what I'm in the mood for...which is really fucking weird, simply because the kid was a goddamn _pro _at the 'Everything That You Need To Know When Getting It In With Bella Swan' ordeal.

And just so we're on the same page here...

Edward's the _only one _who got the 'ordeal.'

I'm not a fucking ho, yo. Don't get it twisted.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that...lately, with our intimacy, Cullen has been acting a whole lot more...I don't know..._needier,_ than usual? Which, given any _other _circumstance, would've been cool. Hey, man...do it. Go _on _with your bad self, playah' playah.' I'm fucking open for business, and that's me _literally goddamn speaking_...but, the _way _that he's been 'going about things' ever since that morning, it was so...far off, I guess, or...in other words, Edward's behavior held characteristics that he never had before. I knew that this extreme sexual appetite of his wasn't just...random, and that there was _something _that was standing behind all of the urgency that the kid seemed to all of a sudden have.

I mean, no lie? It was as if Edward _had to _have sex in order to make it through to the next day and if by any chance he _didn't, _it would be an understatement to tell you ladies that he'd be miserable. Also, let me just pause for a second and mention that our 'getting it in' consisted of a) fucking, b) fucking, or c) fucking.

There was no in between.

It was always prompt in its _'I'm _ready, so _you're _ready.'

And inconsiderate in its 'I _want _this, so you're _doing _this.'

And hurried in its 'I'm reaching the end _with or without _you.'

It...it just...it wasn't _him._

The kid always expected it from me and I gave into whatever he wanted right then and there without a single second of hesitation because I felt as if he _needed _me at that very moment and who the hell was I to deny him _any_thing when he gave me _every_thing?

He always started it hard only to end it _even harder_, and I returned the urgency that I felt leaving his pores and entering my own with the same tempo that he set because I didn't want him to think that _my _feelings held less ground than _his,_ that the 'expressed' love that he had for me was stronger than the 'unexpressed' love that I had for him.

The grip that he had on my body was always _too much_ but I stuffed the 'ease up some' into the back of my head, knowing that I'll get the apologies that I'll end up rolling my eyes at later, whenever he decides to come back to me.

His mouth never touched mine during the act and I accepted the distance that it seemed to want by biting my lips raw to keep them busy, assuming that his weren't in the mood for sharing something that we used to do for the fuck of it.

He'd avoid my gaze by looking elsewhere every single time that he would finish and I dismissed the way that I felt about it, telling myself that he probably didn't want me to see how much he actually _enjoyed _that moment, or maybe how much he _didn't _enjoy that moment that was at other times..._really _fucking enjoyable.

I've seen and dealt with the kid's stress before but I have _never _experienced anything like..._this._ I mean, sure, Edward cleaned a lot but not to the point where he actually had to take time off of work simply because he couldn't 'concentrate,' knowing that there was a mess that 'needed to be taken care of,' _somewhere. _And the rage that he was drowing in and taking out on me whenever shit didn't go his way? Yeah, it's not something that's new but, in the past, as soon as he realized that he was being an asshole, I would have at least received an apology, and the two words that he'd give me held nothing but goddamn _sincerity_, and _honesty_, and not the complete bullshit that his _my bad's _or his_ I didn't mean it's _contained now. The sex, though...is the one thing that sealed the fucking deal for me, had me thinking that there was definitely something deeper going on in that mind of his. I'll admit, whenever he was stressed out, he'd go a bit harder than normal but he'd always..._always, _take whatever mood that I was in into consideration, and he never failed to switch it up the next time by showing me how soft he was capable of being, too.

I'm one step away from feeling like a 'fuck buddy.'

And with that last thought, I decided that I needed to just...man up, by asking him the question that's been pushed to the side for the past two weeks, the one that I had purposely placed on the back burner, _for him._ I granted him the time that he requested by keeping my mouth shut, thinking that he'd let me in sooner or later but...that sooner or later passed, and the kid hasn't given me..._anything._

Hoping to receive Edward's full attention, I grabbed a hold of the towel and went to cover myself up again but as soon as he noticed my purpose, he wrapped his fingers around my wrists and interrupted the shit with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing, Bae?"

"I think that we need to talk," I whispered.

"Talk?" I nodded. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Edward, I just want to _talk,"_ I answered in exasperation, and as I covered myself up after I shook his hold off of me, I frowned at the typical stance of avoidance that he gave my words as he placed his arms across his chest and lowered his head. "For once, I just wanna...hear your voice."

"I don't have anything to say."

"You haven't had anything to say for a while now."

"Well then it shouldn't come off as a surprise when I tell you that I don't have anything to say to you as of right now," he gritted, meeting my eyes with his own holding a rage that I've been accustomed to. "So, with that being said, can we get back to what we were getting ready to do before you started with this whole 'let's talk so that I can hear your voice' bullshit?"

"Okay, so...did I..._do_...something to you?" I asked after I picked my jaw up from the goddamn floor, cause holy shit on him acting like a true fucking _asshole _right now. "I mean, what's going on, Cullen, why the hell are you treating me like this?"

Rolling his eyes at my incredibility, he turned around and walked over to the closet that held all of my cleaning supplies. "Just let it go, Bella," he told me after he pulled it open, bringing out the bottle that was used for giving marble appliances a nice shine, "We don't have time for whatever you're trying to start, we gotta leave in a hour. You wanna do something useful, something that'll get rid of the headache that I can already feel coming? Go get ready."

Aggravated by his attitude and by how he just...dropped the subject that I wanted to discuss, I jumped off of the table. "Jesus Christ, man...I put up with all of your bullshit for the last couple of days, the _least _that you can do is fucking talk to me."

_"What_...the _fuck..._do you want to talk about, Swan?"

I gaped at his shout. "Are you serious right now?"

Because _so help me, God_...the kid's crossing the line.

"Yes I'm fucking _serious right now." _Keeping my eyes on his back as he kept his own on the counter that he began spraying down after he mocked me, I prepared myself by laying one of my hands over the gun that I placed on the table when I first came into the kitchen, for I was seconds away from picking it up and using that delicious ass of his for target practice. "I _told _you that I didn't have anything to say, Bella, so why can't you just get off of my fucking case already? This bullshit that you're trying to start, it's only gonna piss me off and do I _feel _like being pissed off today, when we're supposed to go over to my parents house to celebrate Ma's birthday? No."

"I just wanna know _how you are, _Edward."

"I'm perfectly fine, Bella, shit!" the kid who was clearly _not _perfectly fine growled, keeping his back to me as he threw the nearly empty bottle into the sink that he'll more than likely end up cleaning once more before we leave the apartment, "Get off...of my fucking dick, please!"

"Wwwwwwwow," I whispered slowly, not getting him.

After all, it was his _dick _that was always stalking _me._

"You know what?" the kid asked as he turned around, his demeanor showing me a nonchalance that I became suspicious of, what with its sudden appearance. I raised an eyebrow, not knowing what. "Maybe you shouldn't come to the house today."

My eyes bugged out a bit. "Are you...uninviting me?"

"Yep," he replied, placing his arms across his chest.

"You smoked a cigarette that was laced?" I guessed.

"Nope," he said, popping the fucking 'P' once more.

"No lie...I'm about to shoot your fucking knees off."

"Well then shit, Bella...don't just _stand there _and let _me _stop you from doing what you're 'about to do.' After all, it wouldn't be the first time that you decided to shoot at something, or _someone _for that matter, so what kind of a person would that make me if I took that away from you?" the kid who was about to be knee-less asked me before he shrugged, laying his hands against the counter behind him. "Besides, I bet that the bullets'll feel like goddamn _heaven _compared to the hell that I would experience from having to deal with you for the rest of the day, so in the long run...if you really _think _about it, _I'm _the one who's gonna reap from the benefits."

I nodded like 'al_right_, mother_fucker' _before I picked up the pistol that my fingers were laying on top of because you know what? If Edward Cullen didn't have to think twice about shooting me in the thigh back in the day then Bella Swan certainly had no problem with returning the favor by wounding an area that was just below the muscle that he had once injured, which to me...sounded like the _perfect _goddamn analogy, seeing as to how I had always felt as if I was the one who stood at a higher level than him whenever the two of us were compared, _anyway._

Calling my bluff, the kid scoffed when he heard the sharp sound that my gun's safety produced as I clicked it off but screw that noise...I scoffed _louder, _taking aim. "Say hello...to my little friend."

And yes, I done did it by visualizing myself as Al Pacino...

An Al Pacino who evidently needed more practice with his aim, seeing as to how as soon as I heard Piggy's shout of _"Hello!_ I am no _prisoner _here!" my hand flinched a bit and in flinching a bit, it had the bullet that should've pierced through Cullen's left kneecap hit the cabinet that was right _next _to the target that it was meant for. "God..._damnit!" _I groaned, disappointed with myself, for it wouldn't be the first time that I screwed this shit up, "I suck _cock-balls!"_

Expression of speech wasn't always my strong point, as you can clearly tell.

The kid's widened eyes met mine after they left the hole that _Lilly _created by disrupting my focus, and as he pointed at the damaged cabinet that he'll be forced to replace later on, I placed my arms across my chest like the thug that I became. "Are you...Jesus Chr—you didn't...did you just..."

As his shocked as shit mumbles and grumbles continued, I shrugged, for shooting him wasn't as far-fetched as he was making it out to be. "Holy shit!" he shouted after two full minutes of talking to himself, which was a goddamn relief mind you, cause...seriously? Can Edward Cullen _be _anymore dramatic? "You...I...you're unbelievable! _Un _- fucking - _believable,_ you know that?"

Hearing Piggy go on and on and on about her 'captivity,' I grinned something wide as all hell. "Yep," I replied, popping the fucking 'P' like the goddamn boss that I was at that moment. Wanting absolutely nothing to do with the pistol that I had previously stolen from him and declared as mine, I clicked its safety on and tossed the metal piece of shit into the sink before I started heading towards the door. "You told me how you really felt, Cullen, so _that _right _there _was _me _showing _you _how _I _really felt about what _you _really felt and you know what you can do with that run-on sentence that just came out of my mouth, the one that you're seconds away from telling me that it was indeed a run-on sentence, Mr. Fucking-Know-It-All? Digest it and shit it out later, because as of _right now, _the _only _thing that you should be doing is re-evaluating the way that you _think _that you can talk to me, for treating me as if I'm some regular type of a broad who has a problem with putting you in your place is a clear mistake on your part.

"Bae..."

Turning around too quickly, I stumbled a bit...but man oh, man..._when _my feet reclaimed the control that they constantly seemed to lack, people...I, with a smile that showed him _exactly _how pissed off I was, lifted one of my hands up into the air and gave him the finger that needed to be paid for working overtime. _"This_...is how I feel about your 'Bae' bullshit right now." Noticing that he was in the middle of preparing himself for a speech that I wasn't interested in hearing, I grabbed a hold of my towel a second before I pulled it open, the end result earning itself an audible gulp as I showed him the 'goods' that the magician in me had hidden. "And all of this —" _a few shimmies, _"— is what you're gonna miss for the next couple of years, so...for your own sake, _buddy_...I think that you should set up some kind of a reunion with that right palm of yours...simply because it's gonna be the only thing that's gonna give your dick the play that it's always desperate for."

Shaking his head a bit after I covered what those eyes of his weren't going to see any time soon, he groaned, running his fingers through his hair while he looked around the room. "Bella, I..._fuck me..."_

I snorted, because I sure as hell wasn't planning on doing any of _that._

"Look, I'm...I'm a fucking asshole." I waited until he met my gaze before I nodded, plain out agreeing with him, for he _was _an asshole. "It's not...you didn't do anything...it's my fault, alright?"

This kid right here, he was all about feeding me excuses.

Ones that I had no goddamn appetite for, whatsoever.

Placing my arms across my chest, I leaned against the door and gave his arm a quick nod. "Lift your right hand up to your face and look at it." His eyebrows furrowed a bit, like _come again? _so I repeated my order, totally calm and more than ready to feed the kid some of the shit that I was cooking. "Lift. Your. Right. Hand. Up. To. Your. Face...and look at it, Edward."

"Oookay..." he whispered slowly, doing as I said.

"Now, with the same tone, say a little 'hello' to it."

He rolled his eyes as they met mine again. "Be—"

"With the _same tone_...as _before_, say 'hello' to it."

"Hello," he gritted, now glaring at his palm.

"That wasn't the same tone as before, Edward..."

"Heeelll_ooooooooo_," he whispered slowly.

I held back my laughter by squeezing every goddamn organ that was surrounding my stomach cause, dude...I'm fucking excellent, right? After making sure that I was cool to continue without actually busting a gut, I went on. "Fantastic. Now that you got that out of the way with...as a professional, I feel as if you're ready to take this 'relationship' to the next level, sooo...let's go ahead and do that, shall we?"

A 'bored, and whatnot' look. "You're still going with this, yeah?"

"Ask your hand if it's gonna be free for the next couple of years."

"Bella, come on with this bullshit, man!" the kid growled, and when I noticed just how irritated he was by seeing the pair of fists that his fingers had formed, I yawned something that was extra long, for having to witness yet another 'rerun' as I liked to call it was starting to get a bit tiresome. "I'm not in the fucking mood for these games."

"I feel ya, dude...I fucking feel ya," I replied in total understanding, placing my hands up by my shoulders, "But, the sooner that you ask that palm of yours what I told you to ask it, the sooner that you'll be done with all of these games that your asshole being isn't in the fucking mood for."

A deep breath taken before, "Are you fucking free, palm of mine?"

I coughed, getting his attention. "For the next couple of years..."

"That's pretty funny," he told my addition, "And fucking unrealistic."

"That thing that I'm not laughing about? It's nothing _but _realistic," I...

Totally fucking lied.

Cause, dude..._years?_

Yeah, the fuck..."Right," he whispered, easily finishing my exact thought in a tone that told me that my lie was caught as soon as it left my throat. After rolling his eyes at my narrowed ones, he returned his attention back to the hand that was still placed in front of his face, and while the kid looked at it in some 'adoring' type of a way, I pursed my lips together. "Beautiful fucking palm of mine, since my girl honestly thinks that she has the will power to deny me or herself of any kind of sexual activity, I neeeeeed to know if you'll be free for the next couple of years."

...

...

...

He raised an eyebrow at me after a couple of seconds went by, only to drop his hand down to his side when I raised my own eyebrow at him. "Did that beautiful fucking palm of yours answer the question that you asked it?"

"Are _you _fucking high?"

"Did it?" I asked again.

"No!" Edward snapped like a turtle whose mouth should've been wired shut...yesterday. "My goddamn palm didn't answer the retarded question that you had me asking it because, _news flash,_ Bella! It's a fucking _palm!"_

"Soooo, is that a no?" I asked, playing it as 'retarded' as I possibly could.

He lowered his head and started breathing through his nose, all 'where's the goddamn oxygen?' like with its heavy in and outs. "Well then," I shrugged, taking his inability to breathe properly as a negative, "I guess that you're shit out of luck, dude. That palm of yours that can _obviously _answer questions, it seems as if it shares the same feelings that I have about everything that involves a certain Edward Cullen. Maybe it's looking for something that holds the maturity that you clearly lack..."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I grinned, "Ask it if it's free for me."

"It's free," was his immediate response that was shining with excitement.

I pouted. "But you didn't _ask _it, so how do you know?"

"You free for her?" he 'asked' it, and without waiting he said "Yes? Cool. There."

"Damn," I hummed, "I _just _remembered..." Lifting one of my hands up to my shoulder with a grin, I wiggled the three middle fingers that were going to be quite busy for the next couple of days, if you get what I'm saying. "Turns out that, I don't need anything that's attached to you, Cullen, cause...as you can see, I got _these _fuckers right here, who...might I add...have more than enough time for the bullshit games that you evidently don't have the patience for."

"Please," the kid scoffed, "Don't _act _like you don't need my dick."

For the first time ever, I flung my wrist at him. "I don't _need _your dick."

"Right," he dismissed me, "Keep telling yourself that horseshit."

"What, you think that I'll have a problem with finding another one?"

Oh, how his glare burned me at the teasing that I teased. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I told the offended motherfucker, like yeah-yah, son!

"Fine," he spat, proving to me once again that he had some sort of a problem with keeping bodily liquids inside, "Go find another dick that can do what mine does to you, which is..." _he laughed a 'ha,' _"definitely not gonna happen, cause I mean..." he paused once more and gave his groin a nod, like 'come on, dude...no one can beat this piece,' and I rolled my eyes, like _'please,_ don't act as if your piece is all that and a bag of potato chips,' even though it _so _was. "You know what? I don't give a fuck, do what you wanna do, but...I want you to keep in mind that while you're out there acting like the goddamn hussy that you deny to be, I'll be out there, too...following the _same _goddamn investigation that you are because if you _think,_ for _one _second, that I'm just gonna stand here like a fucking preteen and do nothing while you're frolicking around, then you're fucking mistaken!"

I pursed my lips together, cause seriously...I fucking _love _this kid something hardcore. "Well, I'll be damned! In the past, I always felt as if you had some kind of a feeling for dick but _now, _shit, now _I know..."_ He growled a sound that I thought was adorable as he threw his hands up into the air. Turning around again, I pushed the kitchen door open and looked over my shoulder. "No worries, gurl," I said, doing the whole hair flip thing that he thought that he had mastered, "I'm sure Darrell will be thrilled to hear that you're fair game. I'll hook you two bitches up."

"Bella, don't you walk out of this kitchen, we need to fucking talk!"

"Oh, _now, _you wanna talk?"

He rolled his eyes at me and honest to Christ, people...at that moment, my two middle fingers were just..._twitching _for activity, because they had the strongest goddamn desire to poke the shit out of those green orbs of his that decided to mock me. "Yeah, Bae. You were _all about _wanting to talk to me a few minutes ago, so...fucking _talk _to me."

"Not...at...all," I gritted before I relaxed my jaw a bit, what with the sudden mental picture that I had in my head of my dentist shaking his own at me in disapproval, "Thanks but no thanks, on that bullshit fucking 'offer' of yours. I'm good."

"Bella," he groaned, "Come on, please? Look, I'm —"

"I said that I'm good, Edward, shit!" I interrupted in an obnoxious shout, giving him some of his own medicine as I mocked his words from earlier, "Get off...of my fucking dick, please!"

"And now you have a dick," he said in that bored kind of a tone.

"Yeah, I fucking do, Cullen!" I spat, "And you know how my dick differs from yours? It's a _whole lot fucking bigger, _oh yeah, I said it, fucking _bigger! _As a matter of fact, it's _gigantic, _compared to your itsy bitsy spider sized organ of complete...nothingness. Titanic? _That's _my dick. A toy submarine that can't even stay above water? _Yours._ Fucking booyah, in yo' face, can-you-deal-with-that?" I finished it off, all Greg Focker-like in my brilliancy.

"You know that submarines are supposed to be underwater, right?"

I growled at his deadpan, stomping out of the kitchen.

* * *

Stepping out of the car that I had fun vandalizing after I got ready for Ma's birthday celebration, I slammed the door shut a whole lot harder than necessary, grinning at the grimace that it formed over Cullen's face as he joined me outside, along with Piggy. "Nice," he growled to himself but not really as the preteen gave the both of us nervous glances, not at all understanding the hostility that was suffocating the air that was surrounding us, "Add more to the bill that I plan on sending to you."

"And _how,_ exactly, do you plan on getting that bill sent to me, Edward?" His eyes widened a bit before they narrowed, but the kid didn't fool me for a goddamn second, for I immediately noticed the anxiousness that my question brought him. "Oh, what? You honestly thought that I wouldn't find out about that little fight that you started with the dude who's been delivering my mail ever since the first day that I moved into my apartment?"

"I have no idea what you're t—"

"Oh _cut the cheese,_ Cullen. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!"

His top lip twitched at my interruption. "Dude has eyes that wonder."

"Oh 'wonder' _this,"_ I told the glare that his irrelevant jealously created as I gave him the pinky finger while I pointed at the digit that would've been used if there weren't any youngsters around us. "Seeing as to how yours will be very dry for the next few years, let me present you with a little _tip,_ Edward," I started again after he rolled his eyes at my gesture, "Thanks to your scare tactics, the dude who doesn't wanna risk getting into another altercation with you is now treating my front door as if it's a dog that's infected with rabies, what with how he avoids its parameter by giving my mail to the old hag who lives next to me...soooo, with that being said, if you're still planning on sending me that bill, I suggest that you _instead, _shove it up your 'a' double 's,' simply because you created nothing but a pain in mine."

"Real classy, Bella. Real effin classy."

"Classy _this,"_ I retorted, repeating the gesture with my other pinky finger as I kicked the rubber out of the goddamn tire that was closest to me. Deciding that my chuck didn't cause _enough _damage, I kept my eyes on his glaring ones while I dug through my bag like a lunatic who was certified yet _proud _of it, and when I found my nail clipper, I brought it out with a "Hoorah!" pulling on the metal filer before bending my knees some to lower myself down to the ground.

"You better think twice about what you're getting ready to do."

Ignoring the idiot's growl of warning that did nothing but make me laugh, I...with great force, stabbed a perfect hole into the rubber with my weapon of choice, grinning in a job well done afterwards as I pulled the filer out of the tire, completely satisfied with hearing the sound of air particles fighting each other in their escape. "And _that _right there was me thinking twice about what I was getting ready to do," I whispered, pushing myself up...only to raise an eyebrow at the tenseness of Edward's jaw. Cocking my head to the side, I mocked a pout. "Awe, 'it' after the 'sh.' Are you _upset _with me, Cullen?"

Piggy, who's been silently standing next to me ever since our arrival, raised one of her hands up into the air like a good little classmate who was all about showcasing her manners. "Uhm. Excuse me?" she whispered, trying to get our attention while we continued to stare each other down as if we were in a goddamn rodio, "Can I maybe say something here?"

"You can maybe say something here _after _I make your immature uncle cry, Lilly," I answered, walking past her with a goddamn vengeance. Quickly grabbing a hold of the preteen's shoulders when she almost tipped over from the 'Elvis-styled' swing that my hip gave to her stomach, I righted her body with a mumbled apology before I positioned myself in front of the tire that was behind the one that was now completely flat. "I desire nothing more than to see _tears _coming out of every...single...orifice...of your body," I told the kid who looked as if he wanted to choke me.

"Do it, Swan," the soon to be owner of a shitty ass vehicle gritted in a voice that was intended to be low but wasn't, its tone making Piggy's eyes that started darting around us fill with 'mayday, mayday!' as she looked for some sort of help, it seemed like. "I fucking _dare _you."

Dismissing the Pigster's yelp of "Yikes!" I lifted my nail filer up into the air and jerked my wrist once as if I was actually holding a switch blade, which was kind of ridiculous but totally bad-ass at the same time so what - the fuck - ever. "Don't you threaten me with a good time and act as if I won't participate in the festivities!"

And as soon as the sharp object pierced through the tire that I was dared to destroy, Spiderman — who was also known as Cullen — jumped over the trunk of his car with an action-packed kind of an ease that I at once grew jealous of, only to have the feeling of unfairness disappear when his chest attached itself to my back. "Bella, I _swear _to _God..." _he spat, wrapping one of his arms around my waist as his web-containing fingers tried to pull my hand away from the filer that my digits weren't letting go of any time soon, "I...am...going to...fucking...kill you!"

"You two need Jesus in your lives!"

Ignoring Piggy's gasp, I hissed a sound that was extremely winded when the fucker's arm gave my waist a tug that was sharper than goddamn necessary. "You don't even know!" I yelled a second before the next yank had me falling back on my ass, and when I saw that the quick retreat broke my nail filer in half, I ground my teeth together, thoroughly _pissed_ - the fuck - _off_. Wrapping my legs around the tire as soon as the both of his arms surrounded mine to pin my upper body to his own, I dropped the piece of shit down to the ground and looked over my shoulder with a glare, not appreciating the 'hostage situation' that he placed me in. "Let go of me, Cullen."

"And what, watch you destroy more of my shit?" his mouth asked my ear, all sizzling hot-like, and whatnot. I nodded, cause..._obviously,_ you know? Growling something that got my panty's immediate attention, he flipped the both of us over before he got on top of me, and while his fingers held my hands against the concrete that was above my head, I narrowed my eyes at the kid's delicious hips that were straddling mine, oh so very properly. "That's not gonna happen, Swan."

I smiled, cause I'm a bitch like that. "Ride together, die together!"

Snapping out of it, Piggy shouted an "All day, every day!" before she ran over to where Cullen's entire body had mine pinned down to the ground, and as soon as his precious little 'midget' jumped on his back, the kid who now had two broads fighting against him groaned, straightening out his arms and therefore, leaning away from me a bit so that I wouldn't feel the added weight. "Get off of my caretaker, dude!" she told him in a menacing growl that got my approval, and as she grabbed a strong hold of his hair, I swore that I heard angels singing, somewhere nearby.

"You..." _a sharp pull that was filled with confidence, _"Don't..." _an even harder tug-aroo that, in that moment, had me thinking that I was honest to God, raising a fucking queen, _"Know..." _a yank that seriously? Made me tear up a bit in pride, _"What..." _a defeated idiot who called it quits as he carefully, as to not tip her over, rolled off of me...only to have the lady keep herself attached to him as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck,_ "I'm..." _and then a slap to the cheek with her free palm that I wanted to get a tattoo of over my heart, _"Made of!"

"Jesus friken Christ, Lil!" Edward growled in 'holy shit, did I _seriously _just get...bitch smacked?' as I grinned in nothing but 'I am so going to adopt this one, you just wait and see.' Placing his hand over her arm that was practically choking him as I shot up to my feet with a fist pump of victory, he pushed himself off of the ground, glaring at me. "You see what you caused, you piece of — " Piggy slapped him again before he was able to finish and I snorted, not being able to help the shit. Grabbing a hold of her wrist with his free hand when my little trooper went to repeat the hit once more, he pulled her around and lifted her up into the air as if she weighed ten pounds, "I can't..._believe_...that you'd...alright, no, that's..._enough! _I don't know what _that _broad's been teaching you," a nod towards me, "But you should know better than that, Midget."

Ignoring the inferiority that she probably felt — what with having no choice but to let her chucked enclosed feet hang by his waist while Cullen kept her suspended within the air that was surrounding the both of them — Piggy placed her arms across her chest and returned the kid's narrowed eyes with a glare that could only be accomplished by women. "Do...you...even..._know, _what your mother is capable of?"

Looking over at me, Cullen raised a brow at my pursed together lips. "Yeah, Bae?"

I mimicked the whole eye lift, not knowing where he was going with this. "What?"

_"Capable of,_ though?" he asked me as if _I _was the reason as to why Lillian Smith was a pure bred genius, which...you know...surely made sense, in a way. "This kind of speech and behavior reeks of Bella Swan." I shrugged, smiling a bit in gratitude, "And that wasn't meant to come off as a compliment either, so don't be all proud about the sh—"

"Answer the question, Edward," Piggy interrupted, cutting to the chase.

"Yes, Lil," Edward gritted, "I _know _what my mother's capable of."

"Then let me give you a little _tip,_ son," she started, and honest to God...

I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

My laughter, it just..._couldn't be contained._

I swear, I _tried,_ but...my try to try?

It failed with flying fucking colors, hookahs.

It was a rainbow, up in this mother.

Cause as soon as she said 'son,' like _she _was the one who was schooling _him, _I just...I fucking lost it, and when I say that I lost it, I'm talking about a 'knees giving out, bending over at the waist, holding onto my stomach, eyes practically leaking with tears, inability to fucking breathe' kind of a lost it. And as Cullen's jaw dropped after he heard the last three letters that left her mouth, I fell down to the ground and started smacking it with the hilarity that was crippling my system, because the look on his face was just..._indescribable, _and how piggy kept her own straight...

There were no words.

After my obnoxiously loud laughter turned into hiccups, Piggy ordered to be lowered down to the ground and as soon as she was — in some prompt as all hell manner, might I add — she pointed at me with the hand that she didn't place over her hip as she kept her attention on Cullen. "That _beauty _over there, is a naaat-ur-aaaal woman, _womaaan," _the mini Aretha Franklin — along with her back-up singers — let him know, as I straightened myself up, "And I know that Esme didn't raise a fool who would think otherwise."

Aaaaaaand goddamn it all to fucking hell, man!

I had to look away from her little theatrical ass.

Cause no lie. I was _this _close to pissing myself.

"Let me ask you a simple question, Edward."

...

...

...

Not hearing anything after a few seconds, I returned my attention back to the two people who were in the middle of a 'discussion' only to snort, seeing as to how the chick was just standing there, looking all sorts of impatient while she waited for a response with a raised brow that she won't get punished for, since I deemed this once in a lifetime circumstance as a total fucking free pass. With his hands made into fists, Cullen placed his arms across his chest and nodded. "Would you agree with me when I say that real men do not treat their lovers the way that you just treated yours?" she asked, making him roll his eyes as he looked away from her. "I asked you a question_, _boy. So help the Lord above us all, _don't _tempt me."

And, cue me turning around and placing my back to them.

Cause there's only _so much _that I could handle.

And honestly? I didn't want to ruin Esme's birthday party.

A guest who smells like urine? Mm. Tends to fuck shit up.

"Okay, Lil," I heard him give her, wishing that she'd stop.

A wish that was clearly, clearly...not granted, as she kept on talking. "And, would you agree with me when I say that real men do not go around, man-handling women like it's a cool thing to do nowadays?"

"Alright, come on now," he said, "There was no ma—"

"Is that a _yes_, or a _no?"_ she asked, all abrupt and shit.

"I agree that 'real men' do not go around, man-handling women like it's a cool thing to do nowadays," he quickly told her, like 'there, I said what you wanted me to say so shut the fuck up already,' and I could just hear the arrogance that his tone was drenched with while he thought that he could get away with saying it like that, as if he didn't include himself within that category...but, as time passed by in silence, I could see that Piggy noticed it, too. "Fine," he corrected, "I agree that _I _didn't carry myself as a real man. I shouldn't have 'man-handled' Bella like that. It's not a 'cool thing to do nowadays,' I guess." A cough that desired assurance. "Yeah, alright. It's _obvious,_ how uncool it is to man-handle women, nowadays."

"Well then, I suggest that you go ahead and start behaving like the real man that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen raised by apologizing to your ladylove for treating her with the disprespect that she shouldn't have been treated with to begin with, unless of course, you don't mind me telling Esme about the atrocious behavior that I just witnessed..."

At her suggestion, Edward laughed something that lasted less than five seconds.

Curious as to what cut his amusement short, I looked over my shoulder and grinned when I saw that it was probably caused by the whole 'chuck tapping against the concrete' business that Piggy started. "Let me ask you another question, Unc. Do you know how many belts your mom owns?"

He gulped.

"Is that a no?"

"Uhm, no...b—"

"Well, let me _enlighten _you," she interrupted in a tone that every lawyer would be jealous of, "Esme Cullen used to own twelve belts. _Used to,_ because her twelfth belt is now considered unbeltable. _Unbeltable, _because she simply demonstrated how much she didn't appreciate catching uncle Jasper opening the front door to his apartment in nothing but a cowboy hat one morning last week."

I pouted, because _where _the fuck was _I, _when that shit went down?

I would have paid serious money to see Blue Eyes getting whipped.

Hell, I would've tripled the cash offer to see Ma doing the whipping.

"Now, with all of that said," my little con artist who was from now on allowed to wear red lipstick continued, placing both of her hands over her hips, "Will you be the one who'll bring your mother's belt count down to eleven, or do you just wanna go ahead and apologize to Bella so that you can avoid having welts on your behind...that, might I add, I enjoy _clothed."_

Knowing what she meant, I chuckled a little chuck-a-roo at the same time that Cullen scratched his right eyebrow, not knowing...well, _anything, _if I wanted to be specific about the shit...which was the fucking norm, so it didn't surprise me, or Piggy for that matter. "I guess, that's cool?" he asked, referring to the enjoyement that she had for not having to be victimized to another visual of Cullen's naked ass, "Listen, Lil...I'm all about apologizing to someone who deserves an apology, but...it wasn't me who star—"

"Oh _h...e...double hockey sticks_ that I wanna pierce your eye-sockets with _no!"_ I quickly interrupted the bitch with a growl before shoving my hoodie over my head, "Don't even _go there, _Cullen! _I _didn't start..._anything!"_

"Yeah, ya did."

Did the little shit just _'yeah, ya did'_ me? Cause, I'm about 'ta...'

"You know what, man? I am so the fuck over you..."

"And tell me," Mr. Single Lady started, _"What_ does that even _mean?"_

"What that means is, is that you and I? We...are..._over!"_

Piggy screamed as Edward rolled his eyes. "Funny..."

"Who's laughing?" I asked with a raised brow that after a few seconds, earned itself a pair of narrowed eyes from the one and only Edward Cullen, whose 'cool, calm, and collected' demeanor disappeared. After giving the idiot's anger a shrug, I turned around to start heading over towards the house. "Let's go and get this party started right, Piggy," I whispered without looking back, "There's a whiskey bottle that's calling my name."

Feeling someone grab a hold of my arm when I reached the front lawn, I looked over my shoulder and lowered my gaze down to the sleeve of my hoodie that Cullen had his hand on. "Stop fucking around," he whispered in a tone that I cocked my head to the side at. "You and I, we aren't over, and to act as if you just 'broke up with me' like that, it's doing nothing but showing me how goddamn immature you can be."

"Your _face _is immature," I whispered back with the same anger that he was trying like all hell to keep from erupting, "And no lie, I'm fucking _sick _of looking at it and all of the bullshit that it's been unsuccessfully hiding from me." Snatching my arm away from the hold that he had on it, I let him in on the fact of how I wasn't in any way 'fucking around' by lowering my hoodie from its place, for shit was about to get real goddamn serious within the next second. "I can see _right _through you, Cullen...and for you to act as if I can't? It's starting to piss...me...off, like no other."

Shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, the kid's gaze went over my shoulder but on a real note, I wasn't gonna just stand there like a twat and have him ignore the words that I've been waiting for him to hear. Reaching out with one of my hands, I pushed on his chest and returned the kid's attention back to where I wanted it to be. "I'm trying to fucking _talk _to you, Edward," I gritted, failing to keep the irritation that my blood was consumed by out of my voice, "You looking away from what I have to say is nothing but disrespectful and I don't deserve that bullshit, nor will I put up with it. To be treated as if I'm someone who can't be bothered with, it fucking hurts...and especially when it's coming from a person who I feel a certain type of a way for. Nothing pisses me off more than feeling _this _small, and its a pain that I'm not willing to let myself drown in again simply because I've had enough of its presence in the past. Don't be the piece of shit who brings its familiarity back to me, Cullen, cause, I swear to God..."

Grabbing a hold of my wrists, Edward pulled my hands away from the bottom hem of my hoodie that my digits were attached to and as he shook them out a bit to release the tension that they gained at some point during my rant, I closed my eyes and lowered my head so that I could relax my nerves by concentrating on the comfort that he was giving me as he interlaced our fingers together. "Okay."

Finding the kid's simple whisper more than enough, I slowly lifted my head before I opened my eyes to meet his own, and when I saw that their undivided attention was on what I requested, I showed him the gratitude that I had by tightening my fingers around the ones that belonged to him. "Listen, Edward...I get that you needed your 'space,' and whatnot, but...it's already been two weeks," I started, not complaining but just..._letting him know._ "I mean, not to be all like 'I'm the best goddamn girlfriend ever' but, I honestly thought that I did okay with giving you whatever you wanted, whether that be staying away from you whenever you made it clear that my presence wasn't helping, or keeping you company whenever I felt as if said company would be appreciated. In the past, if you were stressed out about anything, the rebound rate that you had of getting back to being yourself was quick as hell. With every passing day, you'd appear a whole lot better than the last one, but now? It's as if you're..._stuck,_ or something."

"I'm handling it."

"Yeah, well your 'handling it' isn't working," I whispered, and as I felt the grip that his fingers had around mine loosen up a bit from hearing my response, I let my hands drop down to my sides, not wanting to hold something that didn't want to be held. "I'm done with the cleaning that's making you miss work and taking you away from doing shit that you once had fun doing, and the glares that used to turn into something playful but aren't anymore? I'm fucking _over _receiving them. The irritation that you have about..._everything,_ nowadays? It's gotten old, and I'm sorry, man, but...I can't just stand here and be cool with how you're 'handling' the stress that you're going through because in reality, your efforts are only molding you into a person who you wouldn't even wanna be in the same world with. I know that you always had the ability to get over shit by pushing all of it aside, but whatever it is that has been bothering you for these past few days? It's something that's clearly not gonna disappear on its own and you can't ignore that, Edward."

"I'm not ignoring it, Bella. I'm trying to get _past _it. Just, give me time..."

"I thought that I was supposed to be your other half," I told his 'time.'

His eyes narrowed a bit, as he placed his arms across his chest. "Why am I getting the feeling that you're thinking that your thoughts are mistaken?" I shrugged before I mimicked the kid's stance and he in return looked at me as if I had two heads, "Alright, hold up for a second because now, you're fucking pissing me off...let me get this straight. Are you honestly trying to tell me that you don't feel as if you're my other half, Bae?"

Once again, my shoulders bopped a lil' bop in answer.

"Jesus Christ on how _insane_ you are, Swan! Literally, you're fucking _out there,_ assuming that bulls—"

"That bullshit that I assumed didn't come out of nowhere, Cullen."

"Wait, _I _made you feel that way?" he asked, pointing to himself.

My hands went up to my shoulders. "Hey, you said it, I didn't..."

"Stop," he growled, his face in front of mine, "Answer me, Bella."

Not wanting to see the reaction that my words were about to create, I looked away from all of the hurt that he didn't even bother hiding. "Yeah," I answered truthfully, needing to keep this conversation that we were in the middle of having as real as possible. "During the last two weeks, there were times when you made me feel as if I was some kind of a...toy, to you."

"A toy?" I heard him ask me, sounding all sorts of incredulous.

"Or y—you know, w—whatever," I stuttered, moving my eyes to the ground.

Grabbing onto my jaw, it took the kid's fingers a literal second to lift my face up to where his own was waiting for its abrupt arrival and as soon I noticed exactly how close his lips were to mine after he stopped them from nearly crashing into each other, I grabbed a hold of the bottom hem of his tee shirt to keep myself from falling over, because holy shit on my attention being gained _and _goddamn maintained, feeling the rage-filled pants that were entering my mouth and making it water. "From the get go, I have _never_ thought of you as being some kind of a goddamn toy, Bella, nor will I _ever _think of you as being something that I can play around with and toss to the side when something shinier shows up. After _all _of this time and after _everything _that we've been through, how can you _not _know just how much you mean to me?"

"And what, you think that you don't mean the world to me, too?" I asked with the same attitude, glaring at the glare that was burning my eyes to ashes. "Just because you're more comfortable with sharing how you feel about me doesn't give you the right to belittle the feelings that I have for you." Letting go of the fabric that my fingers had a strong grip of, I ran my hands up to his chest and shoved him away from my space, for his own was doing nothing but hindering the concentration that I needed. "God, Edward. You're acting as though I would actually take _advantage _of whatever it is that you're going through _if _I ever found out about it. I mean, Christ, man...I don't even know _what _exactly caused this specific blowup. How can you stand there and say that you love me when you can't even trust me enough to tell me about the shit that you're going through?"

"Whatever it is that I'm going through, Bae, it's not a big fucking deal..."

"If so, then do the both of us a solid by telling me what's going on."

Looking over my shoulder, he gave the house a nod. "It's getting late..."

"I literally don't give a _fuck _about how goddamn late it's getting," I gritted, keeping my voice down so that the chick who was still standing by the car wouldn't hear me losing my cool. As soon as I received the eyes that I wanted to see and see me, I continued. "We're getting to the bottom of whatever's been going on inside of that head of yours, whether you like it or not, Cullen. There's _something _that's _different _with the way that you've been acting and I want to know _what _made that change, so I suggest that you grow the pair that you've been lacking by telling me what's wrong so that I can try to fucking help you."

"Nothing's wrong, Bella," he told me after moving his gaze elsewhere...

Making my eyes narrow, just a tad bit. "Look at me and say that shit."

He met my demand, easily. _"Nothing _is wrong. I don't _need _your help."

I nodded, showing him my incredibility of the situation with a shake of the head as I looked away from everything that he was right now. "I like the way that you just lied to my face," I whispered, "How easy it seemed for you to just...let that bullshit leave your mouth a few seconds ago." Returning my attention back to him, I rolled my eyes, seeing that his own were on the ground that was separating our sneakers. "And there I was this _whole _fucking time, thinking that I knew what Edward Cullen was all about..."

"Bella, look...I'm s—"

"Don't tell me to fucking look if you can't return the goddamn favor!"

"I'm sorry," he told my chucks, proving that my 'effort' was a waste.

"You know what?" I didn't ask but stated, "It's cool, Edward. _Whatever _bullshit that you're going through...hey, man..." I raised my hands up to my shoulders, "Go through it. You obviously don't need me around, fucking it up for you...so out of the respect that I'm not seeing returned, I'm gonna just step back and let you do you."

He groaned my name as I turned around. "I didn't mean it th—"

Lifting one of my hands up into the air, I interrupted the kid's try. "Don't bother," I whispered, keeping my back to him. "I can see that I'm not needed, so...why waste my time, or yours, by arguing about shit that you consider irrelevant? I'll give you the 'space' that you seem to 'thrive' in, where you can 'handle' whatever it is that you're more than capable of handling all by yourself."

"Come on, Bae...you know _how _I fucking am. Don't be like this."

"I can't _not _be like this, Edward!" I growled as I turned around, 'It's _who _I fucking _am!_ If I feel as if there's something that I need to address, then I'm _going to fucking address it_...and if I feel as if there's something that needs to be done, then _I'm going to fucking do it. _I'm not the type who's willing to just stand back and watch you destroy the person who you've worked so hard to become, and the reason as to why that is, is because you're a dude who I fucking _care _about! I'm here _for _you, not for your goddamn...entertainment! I'm done with having you use my body for releasing the shit that your mouth can't and the faster that you realize tha—"

"Wait a sec," he interrupted, his eyes in slits, "What did you just say?"

Placing my arms across my chest, I stood my ground. "You heard me."

"If I heard you, then I wouldn't have asked for a goddamn repeat."

Raising a brow, I got down to fucking business. "What am I to you?"

His narrowed eyes? Murderous. "You _know_...what you are to me."

"If I knew what I was to you, then I wouldn't have asked for my title."

He gaped, just a bit. _"Your title?"_

I confirmed with a "Mmhmmm."

"You're..." he laughed, the sound of it coming out in huffs, "Ridiculous..."

"This whole 'thing' that you and I call a relationship is ridiculous..."

He has never looked so offended. "Is that what you honestly think?"

"Not at all...it's what I honestly _know,"_ was my 'take that' response.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Then why the hell be in it, if you feel as if this 'thing' that we call a relationship is ridiculous?" he asked, placing his arms across his chest. "I mean, what's _really _up, Bae? If you don't wanna do this shit with me then _why _go through all of the hassle that I supposedly bring you?"

"Because I fucking l—"

"A Disney kiss." Edward and I both turned our attention over to Piggy after she interrupted the three words that I was about to spill. "That right there," she continued, heading over towards us, "Is the solution to...whatever...is going on between you two lovebirds."

"Are you sniffing glue, Lilly?" I asked, cause...

What the hell is that?

Reaching us, she covered her eyes and rolled them with an whisper of _"God, _why am I dealt with such amateurs?" and as she kept her blues hidden behind their lids while she continued complaining to the man above, I gave Cullen a quick glance and grinned at the grin that he too was sporting, before we both coughed to get get rid of our amusement when we heard an "Amen, yo," which _clearly_...signaled that her prayer was over. "Alright, so...just do as I say and everything will be back to normal again. Edward, face your lady love."

I held back my groan. "Lilly, this isn't necessary."

"Please," she whispered, and as soon as a goddamn frown showed up on her face after she lowered her head, Edward looked away from her. "I just...you guys are like..._perfect,_ for each other...and if whatever's going on doesn't get any better, then how am I supposed to believe in...stuff like this?" The sound that I stopped a few seconds ago escaped my throat when I saw the sadness that her expression contained as she met my gaze. "It's okay, I'm being stupid. Never mind. We can just go inside."

Cullen took a step towards me at the same time that I took a step towards him and I snorted...cause fuck it all if this little chick who was standing next to us didn't have the both of us wrapped around her goddamn finger. "Woohoo!" The kid rolled his eyes at Piggy's all of a sudden excitement before meeting my own. "Alright, now...Bella, look away from my favorite uncle who is the coolest dude of all dudes, and act as if you're in your own little world."

Yeah.

Chick _must _be sniffing glue.

"Pi—"

"Do it!" I narrowed my eyes at the bossy tone of her voice as Edward lowered his head, a tiny smirk dancing on the edge of his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just..._please,"_ she whispered in exasperation, jumping up and down like a cracked out bunny rabbit, "Do it, Bella...I can barely control myself here, God!"

And you know, since she called me God and all...I obliged. "Fine." Turning my head to the right and away from where she was practically burning a hole into the ground, I kept my eyes on...nothing, really...not understanding _how _exactly I was supposed to look like I was in my own little world. "Okaayyy?"

"Edward, I want you to put one of your hands on her hip." Feeling the warmness of his palm over the spot that he laid it on, I closed my eyes. "Good. Now..._Bella!_ Stop being so dramatic! Your own little world isn't filled with darkness."

Holding back my laughter, I opened my eyes and widened them so that I could see all of the 'sunshine' that my life was blessed with. "A little too much," she told my correction, "But it'll do. Okay, Unc. With your other hand, lay it against the side of her neck and look at her all gentleman-like."

"Gentleman-like, though?" I heard him ask her.

"Gentleman-like though," she confirmed, like get _on _with it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the kid shaking his head. The fingers that were over my hip tightened a second before they pulled my body forward a step or two, and after his other hand followed the little chick's 'instruction' by laying itself against the side of my neck, my breathing accelerated a bit, the feeling of his mouth hovering above my ear catching me off guard. _"Gentleman-like,_ though?" he asked me, laughing softy, "Where does she get this poop from?"

"Sorry but, I must've missed the part where I said that you two can now conversate..."

Getting that he couldn't see me but doing it anyway, I raised an eyebrow while I kept my attention on the random tree that's been helping me appear as if I was in my 'own little world,' and when I felt him grin against the top of my earlobe, I copied the texture, knowing that the kid got the message of how she didn't get it from _me, _simply because I'd never use the word 'conversate.'

"Seeing as to how I _now _have your cooperation," Piggy started once again after a few seconds of silence, "Bella, I want you to slowly turn to head toward your lover and gasp, as if you're surprised that he's right there."

Closing my eyes, I had to literally pause for a minute and tell my mind not to fucking start cackling like a goddamn jackass, for the amusement that I held over her crazy as all hell antics would only offend her. Feeling the thumb of his hand that was over my neck running along my jaw as he too, tried to keep it together...I turned my head to the left and gasped _before _I opened my eyes, knowing that I'd lose it and ruin the whole thing if I were to see the reaction that Cullen would've had from witnessing me doing what I was told to do.

"It's _insane,_ how beautiful you are."

Caught up in his declaration, I went to lean in to kiss those lips that allowed those words an exit but as Piggy held up one of her hands with a shout of "Hold it right there, you two!" I stilled and shook my head a bit, remembering that Edward and I weren't alone. "I gotta admit, Unc...that was a very nice added piece, but...my instructions didn't _include _any pieces to add, so let's just all take a deep breath and control ourselves."

"I'm sorry, Midget," Cullen whispered as I blinked a few blinks, trying to get myself back into the game as he ran his thumb along my bottom lip to free it from the grip that my enamel had over it, all the while keeping his eyes on mine, "I must've gotten carried away."

"Hey, dude...it is what it is," Piggy went on as I grabbed a hold of the kid's biceps to just...unnecessarily keep him in place as his hand that was over my hip started sliding itself up my side, and when his fingers gave the area that my elbow was previously resting against a barely there kind of a squeeze, I was Honest to God ready to get naked cause kidding aside...it's been a while since I felt the gentleness that I knew that they had. "Don't let it happen again, and all is forgiven."

"Roger that," he told her, smiling at my smile...

As I, too...smiled at his smile. "Who's Roger?"

"Can we, like...forget about this Roger character and move on so that I can get back to what I was doing, please?" Edward and I both grinned at Piggy's annoyance before he told her to go ahead. "My next step involved telling you to look at him all magical-like, Bella...but I can see that you already got that taken care of, sooooo...I want you to bend your neck to the left, and Edward...bend yours to the right." Pursing our lips together, we did as she said. "After I start singing, I want you two to slowly go in for the real thing."

"What's go in for the real thing?" Cullen asked, keeping his neck bent.

"Oh come on, dude who _soooo _knows what I'm talking about, get with the program!" Staying as she positioned us, Cullen and I looked over at her with raised brows and she huffed, acting like _we _were the ones who were sniffing glue on our free time. "It's like, taaake a boooottle, shake it uuuup, breaaaak the buuuuble, break it uuuuup!" Edward's jaw dropped and my eyes widened at the soon to be escort as she started dancing like one, reinacting the lyrics that were coming out of her mouth. "Poooouuur sooooome suuugar on meeeee, in the name of loooove...poooouuur sooooome suuugar ooon meee, C'mon, fiiire me uuuup...Poooour yooour suuugar on me, Oh, I can't get enoooough...I'm hot, sticky sweeeeet, from my heeeead, too myyy fe—"

"Aaand, you do not own a TV anymore."

Ms. Sticky Sweet pouted at my interruption. "Why?"

"Because I said so," I simply answered.

"But, but...what about Justin Bieber, he's — "

"A gender that you will not be seeing any time soon."

I squeezed Edward's bicep, for he took the words that I wanted to say right out of my mouth. Returning his attention back to me, he nodded his 'You're welcome' before he let me address Piggy. "Now, seeing as to how we got _that _out of the way with, I'm gonna take a guess and say that 'going in for the real thing' means the start of a kiss, am I correct?"

"Correct," Lilly grumbled, still down about the Bieber.

Which was A-the fuck-okay with me. "On your mark."

* * *

Two Minutes Later

"Uh, Midget? My neck is kind of starting to cramp up a little bit here..."

"So this is looooove, mmmhmm mmhmmmmm, sooooo thiiiiis is love..."

And, our lips met.

* * *

Who The Hell Knows How Much Longer, Later

"So, this is kind of...cool, I guess?"

Keeping my mouth on his, I lifted one of my hands from his hair and pointed at the house...at least, I _intended _to point at the house but I could've been pointing at a goddamn tree for all that I knew, seeing as to how my undivided attention never left the kid whose hard body was currently pressed up against mine. "I think that you should...go and give someone...something," I insisted, mumbling over his smirking lips that my own chose to remain attached to, "There's like...cake, in there."

"Okay, this..._thing_, that you two adults are doing right now, is _not _how a 'Disney Kiss' is done!" I faintly heard the Pigster complain in what I could only assume was a shout of some kind as Edward's mouth told mine that cake was shit compared to how I tasted...making me, in return, lose the last ounce of control that I had because as soon as those words left his throat, hooooly _shit_ did I moan something that he anticipated and therefore, swallowed. "This activity that I will never, _ever, _suggest again, is definitely rated something that my eyes shouldn't see! This is so not Cinderella and Prince Charming behavior that I am witnessing here!"

Pulling his lips away from mine with a groan, the kid placed his forehead over my nose that exhaled something that contained nothing but extreme annoyance, for stopping our activities any time soon wasn't on my to do list, if you get what I'm sayin.'

"Don't embarrass me by moving back," he told my pout, pressing his lower body against my own, even _more._ Feeling the prominence that would cause said embarrassment if it were to ever gain Piggy's attention, I nodded, tucking my fingers into the front waistband of his jeans as he reached behind him. "Happy early birthday, Midget."

"Happy early wha?"

After hearing the little chick's question, Edward lifted his forehead from its resting spot and when I looked down and saw the wallet that his fingers were trying to open as quickly as fucking possible, I pursed my lips together, finding Cullen's impatience with the leather quite comical. "Here's a fifty."

The corner of Piggy's mouth raised, like 'that's all that you got, playah?'

And he rolled his eyes, pulling another fifty out of his wallet. "How about now?"

"Ha. Not even _close. _I see the kind of car that you drive around, Unc."

He exhaled, clenching his eyes shut. "It's yours after you get your license."

"What?" I instantly hissed, jealous as a motherfucker, because hold the phone!

This is like, his goddamn _car_ that we're talking about here.

I mean...if _anyone_ deserves its ownership, it's clearly...me.

Ignoring me, Edward raised an eyebrow at Piggy. "So, are we good?"

"Golden, yo!" Lil yelled, snatching the bills from his hand. "Holla back, youngin!"

"Edward," I started as soon as she _skipped _away, "That was like, totally unfa—"

Interrupting the opinion that I had about his 'generosity,' Edward's hands went to my cheeks before they pulled my face forward and when I felt the soft kiss that the both of his lips gave to my top one, my fingers that were still attached to his waistband brought the rest of his body closer to mine...only for the kid to put a quick stop to the fire that didn't even _start _yet by taking that mouth of his away from my own. "Why..." keeping my eyes closed, I groaned as I placed my forehead against his chin, "God, man...you're _killing _me here."

"Bella, I..."

Feeling the grip that Cullen had on my hips tighten when he paused, I lifted my head so that I could find out what made him so nervous all of a sudden but as soon as I looked into those eyes of his that never had the ability to lie to me, he took their green color away from the brown color that knew them so well by lowering his gaze. "Hey," I whispered, running my hands up to his chest when he growled, "It's...okay."

"It's not, though."

"Is it..." I let my hands drop, "I mean..."

Lifting his head, he shook it as soon as he saw the uncertainty that my gaze was filled with. "Don't." I went to look away but failed, for the kid's face followed my own as I turned it towards the left. "Bella," he whispered as I turned it towards the right, "Look at me."

I did as he said. "If it is, just..._tell me,_ I'll...understand..."

"The way that I've been acting, it's not because of something that you did or didn't do, or because I'm having any doubts about us." As he took a hold of my face when I went to lower it, I placed my arms across my chest and met his eyes again. "The feelings that I have for you, Bae...they haven't changed," he whispered as soon as he captured my attention, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you for you to fully get it but, I love you."

Hearing the conviction within his voice, I grinned a bit. "Yeah, I know."

Running his thumbs along my jaw, he leaned towards me, the diminished space enclosing us within the little bubble that felt like..._home._ "More and more, every goddamn day, I fall harder for you. Honest to God, Bella...there's _nothing _that can be done to fucking destroy that...please believe me..."

Seeing the fear that his eyes failed to hide as he looked away from mine, I quickly spoke up to reassure the kid that I wasn't worried about us as a couple. "No, I mean yes, I mean I do," I whispered the words that were on the tip of my tongue before I slowed down a bit, scared that I wasn't making any sense, "Edward, I...I _believe _you."

Noticing that certain type of a shine shadowing his eyes when he returned his attention back to me, I groaned something heartwreching inside cause no lie...if I have to witness Edward Cullen shed another fucking tear, and on _my _behalf, I'm gonna have to shoot myself for being that someone who had a part of creating its appearance. "You believe me?"

"Of course I believe you, Edward," I told him with a roll of my eyes before I pressed my lips against the sheepish grin that my exasperation created, unable to deny all of the voodoo that his mouth held any longer...but as Mr. Let's Get It On 24/7 went to deepen what I started, and quickly at that...I broke away from what was meant to be simple by leaning back a bit. "My lungs, they're uh, still kind of...recuperating, so...you know how that is..."

"I'm a dick," he told me in a mumble, grimacing a little.

Disagreeing with the emo-acting fool, I snorted as I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him down to my level. "Stop being so fucking hard on yourself," I whispered against his shoulder after my chest met his own, the feeling of his heartbeats hitting my heartbeats mesmerizing my entire being, "You're your own worst enemy, I swear."

"Hey, Bae?"

I hummed, moving my nose over to his neck so that I could just breathe him in.

"I'm sorry."

Leaning away from the lovely stubble that always seemed to irritate my sensitive skin, I took the time to really look at the man who I _truly _fucking fell for, and as I thought about everything that Edward Cullen consisted of, I smiled something that came from deep within, knowing without a doubt that he was actually apologizing for how he treated me..._us_...during the last two weeks. "You're forgiven."

Lifting one of his hands up to my face as he kept his other arm wrapped around my waist, the kid grinned as he ran his thumb along my mouth. "Wow." I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he found so interesting. "So this...right here," _another swipe of my lips,_ "Is the smile that Jake once told me about, yeah?"

Growing uncomfortable underneath all of the attention that he was showing this form of happiness that's been hidden for a while now, I went to look away but he kept my eyes on his own by moving his thumb down to my chin. "I uh, don't really know," I gave him after a few seconds, wrapping my fingers around his forearm, the one that was separating our chests, "I'm not sure what he told you or whatever, but..."

"He was right," he whispered at my pause.

"Right about what?"

"That you can basically light up the entire world with that smile that I just saw." I rolled my eyes at Edward Cullen's cheesiness before I pulled his hand away from my face, only to huff a second later when it returned back to its spot. "Chill out, dude."

"You chill out," I told his soft laughter.

"Don't be like that," he told my grumpy ass, covering the sides of my neck with both palms before lifting my chin up to his own. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you by telling you what I told you. I was just..._letting you know, _that what I saw a few seconds ago, it was...beautiful, and that..."

"And that what?" I asked the frown that made a sudden appearance.

"Nothing," he whispered, a bit too quickly in its 'let's change the subject' kind of a nature, dropping his hands down to his sides. Noticing the insecurity that took over the kid's expression, I placed my arms across my chest with a pair of narrowed eyes that had him groaning my name as he laid his forehead against my shoulder. "Honestly, Bella...it's nothing. I'm just, you know, happy that you were happy, even if it only lasted for a second or two."

"Are you...you're kidding me, right?" Looking at me from underneath those goddamn eyelashes of his that I wanted to steal and super glue over my own, the kid shook his head...making my jaw, in return, drop...cause on a serious note, how could he _not _see how fucking happy he made me? "Dude, no way! How...tell me that you're joking right now!"

Rolling his eyes at my shocked as shit being, he pushed his body away from mine before he started running his fingers through his hair. "Bella, it's not...you're making a big deal out of absolutely nothing," he tried, which was a wasted effort on his part, "All that I meant was that, seeing you as happy as you were, it was just...pretty fucking nice. Actually, if I'm being real about the whole thing, it was a whole lot better than pretty fucking nice and I wish that I had the opportunity to see it more often than...never."

I actually _winced _from the pain of how goddamn hard I was grinding my teeth together while he continued spilling bullshit that I stopped listening to, more than angry at no one but my _own _self because _how _in the hell could the kid even _think_...for one second...that he didn't..._no._

Absolutely not.

Impossible.

I mean, right?

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I spat, interrupting the kid's words at once, "Please just, shut the fuck up for a second and let me ask you a question...one that...that I can't even _believe_, I'm getting ready to ask you in the first place." He went to speak but I quickly squashed the shit by placing my fingers over his lips. "You _know_...I mean, you _have to_ _know _that you make me happy, right?"

"I do?" he asked, the corner of his mouth lifting a bit.

"How..." Pausing, I shook my head at the way that he's been feeling, the way that he's been doubting himself, "Edward, how can you even think that you _don't?"_ I asked as I laid my palms over his chest, cause honestly, _how is that even possible? _

He shrugged something that was filled with adorable self-consciousness, placing his hands inside of the pockets that were covering the front of my hoodie. "Just hearing you _breathe _makes me happy," I whispered, pulling him closer, _"Feeling _you breathe, it excites me," I continued when his chest met mine, "Hell, man...you being _here,_ with _me_...satisfies my entire system," I finished, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

Placing my forehead against his, I closed my eyes for a few seconds so that I could just..._enjoy,_ the serenity of hearing absolutely nothing but silence, and feeling absolutely nothing but _him._ "Edward, you don't...you don't _understand_...how happy you make me," I whispered after a minute or two, leaning away a bit so that I could see him, "God, dude...I just...I..."

The words that I wanted to say died in my throat as Cullen's eyes left mine and went behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Em stepping out of the house that we should've already been inside of. Confused by the nervousness that was practically radiating out of the kid who I haven't seen in forever, I raised a brow as I watched him close the front door in some quiet and carefully constructed type of a way, acting as if he didn't want anyone to see or even hear him leaving.

"I wonder what his deal is."

Keeping my entire attention on my brother as he started patting down every single pocket that was attached to what he was wearing, I nodded, more than distracted. "Yeah, that's totally cool, dude," I answered the — God only knows what it consisted of — question that Edward asked me, hoping that it was correct, or at very least, _close _to being correct, "I'm game for...whatever, so...you know."

Noticing the pack of cigarettes that Em pulled out, I frowned, letting my mind go into overdrive as I tried to figure out _what _exactly had the guy looking so out of it and in his own little world, which were characteristics that never, ever, looked right on Emmett McCarty. Placing a light kiss over one of my cheeks, Edward interrupted my thoughts that consisted of nothing but extreme worry, and after I turned my head to meet his eyes, he grinned, running his hands up and down my arms. "I'll meet you inside, yeah?"

"Not at all," I told the kid in a rapid whisper that clearly expressed just how much I disagreed with his idea of setting up a reunion of some sort. Placing my hoodie over my head, I gave Em one last glance before I returned my attention back to Edward again, who raised an eyebrow at the urgency that my finger's grip contained as they wrapped themselves around his elbow with the mission of keeping him from running away from me. "I'm right behind you."

"Bella."

Taking offense by the tone of his voice, I tightened the grip that I had on him with a glare that silently warned him that I wasn't in the mood for negotiation, making his own eyes flinch a bit before his jaw tensed some to hide the grimace that my fingers created as they tried to become _one _with his elbow. "No. You're _not _leaving me alone with him."

"He's your _brother,_ for crying out loud...not some kind of a stranger."

"I said _no _and that's fucking final," I gritted, sliding my hand down to his own. Looking away from the idiot as he massaged his elbow that was probably a little sore from me being _this _close to dislocating the piece of shit a few seconds ago, my eyes lit up when they found his car that I now claimed was the solution to the problem that I was gonna avoid like the goddamn scarecrow that I was. "Let's go and uh, get...something. I'm in the mood for...it."

A small snort left Edward's throat as soon as I gave his hand that mine attached itself to a sharp yank that started the process of getting the kid over to his vehicle as quickly and quietly as humanly fucking possible to avoid gaining Emmett's attention. "Okay, so..._where _are we planning on going again?" Cullen asked me in a deliberate whisper as we neared the God-like machinery that I always seemed to find ways of destroying, "And _what _exactly are we buying when we get there?"

"Who the hell knows," I told him in dismissal, treating him like a prisoner as I patted his pockets down with my free hand while I kept my eyes on my brother, who was now sitting down on one of the porch steps, fucking up his lungs. "We'll figure it out when we get to..._wherever,_ to buy..._whatever."_

Finally finding his goddamn keys, I pulled them out of the place that they were hiding inside of with nothing but triumph before I quickly yet quietly shoved the right one into the lock that was on the handle of his driver's side door. "Alright, so listen up..._this _is how it's gonna go down. As soon as you noiselessly open this door that I just unlocked for you, I'm gonna duck and skillfully jump inside without getting noticed. _While _I snake my way through the two front seats, you're gonna start whistling T.I's 'Bring Em Out' so that if Em _does _notice...which will obviously be your fault...he'll question _your _motives and not mine. If he, by any chance, starts heading over, stand in front of the passenger side window so that he won't be able to see me spread out across the floor in the back."

"Riiiiight," my partner in crime whispered after spending a few seconds looking at me in some 'you're kind of special, aren't you?' type of a way that did nothing but waste time that we _clearly _didn't fucking have. "So, can I just...ask you something, before we go ahead and bring this 'mission' of yours to life?"

"Get on with it!"

Pursing his lips together, Cullen held back the laughter that was making his chest shake as I quickly covered my mouth, for the growl that _intended _to come out as a quiet rumble came out as a sound that could only be described as _thunderous,_ which had the potential of ruining the 'escape' that I had planned within a second.

Taking a risk, I looked past Edward's shoulder and exhaled in relief when I saw Em puffing away with his eyes on the swings that he and Pop built for Leo some time ago. "Bae?"

Ignoring him, I kept my gaze on the cancer stick that my brother was holding as I gave the driver's side door that Edward was standing next to a quick nod. "Let's go already!" I whispered before looking at him, only to groan at the roll of the eyes that my urgency earned itself, "You can ask me anything that you want once we get the fuck _out _of here...come on."

"Honest to God, Bae...I wish that you could just...see yourself right now." I narrowed my eyes at him and he shook his head, raising his hands up to his shoulders, "Look, I'm just saying. The way that you're acting and the words that are coming out of your mouth, it's fucking..._insane,_ so much so that if you were to tell a psychiatrist about the 'escape' that you just planned out, he or she would _automatically _admit you for observation and no lie? I'd fucking _let _them."

"Oh just get the hell out of my way, you terrorist!"

Laughing an "And _now _I'm a terrorist," the _terrorist _grabbed a hold of my hips and lifted me off of the ground when I went to push him away from the door that I was gonna pull open. Grinding my teeth together in annoyance, I had no choice but to remain in 'plan-mode' by keeping quiet while the smug bastard carried me over towards the hood of his car. "Just...listen to me for a second, yeah?" he asked after setting me down, erasing any possible chance that I had of escaping as those fingers of his that I had a dangerous amount of love for found the empty belt loops of my jeans.

Placing my arms across my chest in defeat as he stood in front of me, I lowered my head and closed my eyes as I tried to ignore the way that I felt whenever the kid invaded my space with all of his wonderfulness.

"Bae, I understand why you're nervous but we can't just leave and you know that." Meeting his gaze, I pouted something that he grinned at, placing his forehead against mine. "If it was any other day, I'd fucking keep my thoughts to myself and go along with this master plan of yours but it's Ma's birthday and she's expecting the _both _of us here. If she's not already flipping a shit about us being late, the shit that she'll flip when she finds out that you and I bailed on her will be...something that I'm not willing to go through alone, so please...please don't make me."

I groaned slashed laughed, hearing the helplessness that was practically dripping out of his voice. Leaning away from the manly man who was too goddamn adorable for his own good, I let my arms drop down to my sides before I shoved the tips of my fingers into the front waistband of his jeans so that I could pull his lower body closer to mine, only because I simply felt like he wasn't close _enough_. "Why can't you just stop making sense for a goddamn second?" I asked as he smirked, resting his palms on top of the metal that was surrounding my hips.

"Because if Edward Cullen stopped making sense for a goddamn second, then Edward Cullen wouldn't _be _Edward Cullen," his mouth started in a whisper after it found my jaw, "And if Edward Cullen wasn't Edward Cullen, then Bella Swan wouldn't have anyone around who'd actually take the time to try to talk her down from doing some of the stupid shit that she comes up with...which would, unfortunately, get the broad who I'm fucking crazy about arrested or institutionalized."

I snorted something quiet that 'Edward Cullen' imitated, making the vibrations of the sound that he incorrectly mocked me with tickle the sensitive skin that his smooth lips were pressed against. Leaning back a bit, I grinned, letting my hands find the hard skin that was underneath the bottom hem of his tee shirt. "You're fucking weird, you know that, right?"

"Wait," he whispered, cocking his head to the side a little as he hid the grin that was practically begging to be bitten, "Am I supposed to be...offended by that, when it's coming from _you?_ The same chick who not even two minutes ago told me to 'noiselessly open my driver's side door' so that she could 'skillfully jump inside' and 'snake' her way through the front seats while I attempted to distract a certain someone if that certain someone's attention was captured by 'whistling' his favorite song, only for her 'brilliant plan' to end in her being 'spread out on the floor' in the back..."

I groaned at his raised eyebrow before I let my forehead drop down to his chest, where I pouted at the rumbles that I felt as he chuckled a few chuckles that'll get him in trouble later on. _"Where _do I even come up with half of this shit? I mean, really? I honestly expected to 'skillfully jump into your car' without _injuring myself?"_ Scoffing, I rolled my eyes at myself as I kept my face hidden from him. "Knowing my goddamn luck, I'd probably slide straight into the passenger's side door and break my fucking neck or, I don't know, end up losing my virginity to the gear shift, which would've been cool and all since it's attached to the car of my dreams but, oh my God...I could've slammed my nose into the frame of the door by simply _attempting _to get inside, which would've fucking descentisized me and I wouldn't be able to...to...to smell you anymore!"

Interrupting the start of my rambling, Edward's hands that found my jaw lifted my face up to his and when I heard my name coming out of his mouth in a whisper that at once soothed my nerves, I closed my eyes and let him talk. "Tell me, is your neck broken?" I shook my head, keeping my brown hidden behind their lids. "And, if I'm remembering correctly, you lost your virginity when you were, what, eighteen?" I nodded. "You can smell me just fine, too...right?" I sniffed, and he was _so _fucking right. "So, with that being said, you can see that worrying about injuries that haven't even happened is kind of pointless, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good," was the response that my whisper got as I felt my hoodie being lowered from my head, "Now that we got that out of the way with, I'm gonna go inside and give you some privacy so that you can talk to your brother who, by the way, misses you like fucking crazy."

Noticing that I was seconds away from arguing, he placed his fingers over my lips.

"Let me just, real quick, save the both of us from the fucking headache that you're getting ready to cause, yeah?" Ignoring my eyes as they narrowed, he continued with "The reasons as to why you're pissed off at your brother, Bae, I get them, I honestly do and hey...it doesn't involve me so I'll respect the both of you by staying out of it _but,_ I can already see how this whole thing's gonna play out if you two continue avoiding each other. That nervousness of yours that I just witnessed a few minutes ago and the heavy fucking misery that's leaving McCarty's chain smoking ass and practically transferring itself over to mine? To have to be around all of that, almost _everyday?_ Not that it's your fault or anything like that but, these 'moods' or whatever...they're not only gonna affect me...they're gonna affect everyone."

"I know, I just...don't know."

Placing his fingers underneath my chin, he lifted it and made me look at him. "I'm being a dick, but...I just want you to be _alright._ One of the things that I fucking admire about you, Bella, is how comfortable you are in your own skin. How you..._claim_...what you are, and how it _is _what it _is_. All of that, though...it changes whenever you're around your brother, or hell...just the simple task of talking _about _him gets you nervous...and while I find all of your ticks funny as hell, I can tell that the shit bothers you, how you feel as if you're not really there, how reality disappears on you for a few seconds. I just...I don't wanna deal with that simply because I know that _you're _dealing with it, and when those irrational thoughts start running through your mind, I can see them on your face, and it fucking scares the living hell out of me."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, telling me that I had it all wrong. "I'm not in any way blaming you, Bae...I _understand _that you can't help the shit, just like I can't help the shit by not worrying about you. The only thing that I want out of this conversation, is to know that you'll be cool. That you'll be comfortable. That you'll be _yourself_. But, if you and Em don't find a common ground here, though...I don't think that that's gonna happen."

"He...Edward, I can't just..."

"I'm not asking you to forgive him or to apologize to him, or to accept his apology or forgiveness," he whispered quickly, noticing that I was losing my cool, _"How _you two handle whatever you two need to handle in order to fix the problem that you guys have with each other, it's not any of my business. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, Bae. All that I'm asking for is for you to hear me out for a second."

"I'm listening."

"If you're being realistic about the shit, you'd know that you can't avoid the kid forever. First of all, you work with the dude, so you have no choice _but _to see him five days out of the week, maybe even more, depending on training. He's gonna marry your best friend, who I'm assuming is gonna force you into being her maid of honor, which involves a lot of...shit that I don't really feel like getting into right now."

I pursed my lips together at the expression that was written across his handsome face, the one that silently told me that the kid didn't have a goddamn _clue _about what 'shit' was actually involved with planning a wedding. _"Point is..." _he continued with playful narrowed eyes that were directed at the snort that escaped me, "Is that you'll have to talk to him about the whole debacle whether you like it or not. And, let's not forget that they both created this little man who you're fucking obsessed with."

"The first two things, I can deal with. _Leo, though..." _

He grinned at my contemplation in some 'I fucking _love _being right' type of a way that I internally rolled my eyes at a second before I repeated the gesture externally, sensing that the moron was in the middle of giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Alright, fine...with Little Man, you're right on the money," I agreed, "My obsession, it runs quite deep and denying him of my presence just because his Pop and I don't get along...it's nothing but wrong and it's not gonna happen."

"So?"

I shrugged, all nonchalant, and whatnot. "I'll talk to Em."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded, _"Tomorrow_. Right now, I'm leaving."

"Swan," the kid groaned, "Come on with this bullshit..."

"Look," I whispered, fucking heated beyond belief, "I...where the hell would I even _begin,_ Cullen? The last time that I talked to the kid who I used to talk to every day was fucking forever ago, it seems like. _What _exactly am I supposed to do...or even say...after I walk over to him like the goddamn creeper that you're trying to make me out to be?"

"A simple 'hi' would work, Bella." I shook my head at him before he shook his own right back at me, "Just, listen to me for a second. Whether you believe me or not, that kid over there...he loves you to fucking death. If you ever needed him for _anything, _he'd drop _everything _just to be there for you, and you _know _that shit."

Playing with the bottom hem of my hoodie, I remained quiet, cause he was right.

"And somewhere deep inside here," he whispered as the knuckles of his one hand tapped the place over my heart, "I can see that you feel the same exact way, too."

Lowering my head, I nodded, closing my eyes. "I _get _what you're saying, but..."

"But?"

"I just...I haven't _talked _to him...in _a while."_

"Then fix it by talking to him _now, _Bella."

"God," I whined, meeting his eyes again as I lifted my head, "Do I have to?"

"No, child," the fucker whined back, acting as if I called _him _God, "You don't _have to _do anything. I let you in on some of the wisdom that I've been known to have so, you can either grow a fucking pair by talking to your brother or you can just...sit back and forget about my suggestion like the pussy that you were born with by ignoring the kid. Up to you."

"The _hate _that I have for you..."

"Is _bullshit _compared to the love that I have for you," he finished before adding the usual mockery that he always seemed to leave me with, "Now that we like, totally figured out how like, totally smart I am...I'm like, totally gonna peace out, gurl!"

As soon as he placed those two goddamn fingers of his in front of my face, I lifted my hand up to their parameter with the intention of destroying the little 'peace sign' that he so 'cleverly' presented me with by bending the digits backwards, but he grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him a second before his lips slammed into mine...which in response, had my entire being go slack against him...

Feeling that tongue of his barely running itself along the edges of my mouth, I was more than ready for whatever the kid had in store and in being ready, I went to return what he started by spreading what he licked apart...only to have his hands that were over my hips push them away from his own at the same time that his teeth scraped my top lip in their departure as he leaned back, making my breath hitch a bit.

And not even three seconds later, Cullen's presence just...disappeared, and there _I _was...in the same exact position that he left me in, with my knees slightly bent in their inability to support the rest of my body, and with my eyes still closed in their denial of wanting to wake up from this dream, and with my lips all puckered up in their desire to stay that way just in case the ones that were practically molesting them a minute ago decided to come back and molest them again.

* * *

One Minute Of Comatose, Later

Realizing that I must've looked like a complete imbecile, I straightened myself out and relaxed my pucker some before I finally opened my eyes...only to narrow them at the bite-able backside that belonged to the kid who was fully aware of how effortless it was for him to kiss me fucking breathless, judging from the little swagger that his hips contained while he walked up the porch steps. After giving my seemingly distracted brother a nod that wasn't even noticed, all of Cullen's deliciousness made it to the front door and when he looked over his shoulder and winked at me like _'seriously?_ That was _too _fucking easy,' I stomped my goddamn foot.

Me thinking that Edward Cullen was 'God,' earlier?

Yeah, no.

He's the devil himself, minus the red cape and horns.

Bastard.

Placing my hoodie over my head, I started making my way over towards Emmett when I saw him lighting up yet another goddamn cigarette, acting as if he didn't give a shit about the organs that were essentially responsible for his life. Noticing my presence as soon as I reached the porch step that he was sitting on top of, he frowned at the forced smile that I gave him before he looked away from me, exhaling the drag that he was in the middle of taking, seeming as if he couldn't handle the inability that I had of hiding how uncomfortable I felt with being around him after so much time has been spent..._not..._being around him. "Hey."

"Hey," he whispered after a few seconds, meeting my eyes once again.

I gave the stick that was in between his fingers a nod. "You're smoking."

"Yeah, I know," he groaned, flicking the ashes off of said stick before brushing them away from his jeans, "I uh...Rose, I don't think that she knows, so...if you can maybe keep it from her by not saying anything about seeing me out here, I'd really appreciate it." Grinning something that I missed, Em looked up at me. "If she found out, she'd for sure kick my ass and I'd have no choice but to let her."

I nodded, smiling at the dimples that I saw. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Yeah," he whispered, looking down at his sneakers, "I know that it is."

Rolling my eyes at the double meaning, I turned around and took a seat next to him before I reached over a bit to grab a hold of the pack of Marlboro's that was placed on his lap. Opening it up, I imitated the sound of a whistle when I saw that there was only one cancer stick left and he chuckled, nudging my shoulder before wiping away the sprinkles of spit that hit the side of his face. "Well, look who's all about dying young all of a sudden..."

"I should be saying the same about you, rebel," he told me as I pulled a cigarette out of the little cardboard box that it was laying inside of. I shrugged, placing the stick in between my lips. Laughing a bit, he shook his head at me before he lit me up. "Don't you think that's a little rude, taking my last one?"

"Not at all," I answered, inhaling.

"I never knew that you smoked."

I grinned. "Maybe it's because I _don't..."_

A roll of the blues. "Yeah, I can see that."

"And _I _can see that something's bothering you," was the immediate response that his sarcasm received, "So instead of wasting our time with all of this small talk bullshit, I think that you should just get to the point by telling me _what _that something is."

As his eyes went to the tree house, I narrowed my own at the shrug that his shoulder performed. "It's nothing that I can't handle on my own," he whispered, leaning over a bit to put out the cigarette that he was done with by using the concrete that our sneakers were resting on top of. "No worries."

Not wanting to deal with the possibility of being on the receiving end of Edward's irritation yet again, I reached over Em's lap so that I could grab the filter that he left on the step, knowing that the shit would get Cullen all hype and whatnot if he were to come out here and see it. Ignoring the raised eyebrow that I got as I shoved the trash into my hoodie's pocket, I pushed myself up to my feet. "Well," I started after I faced him, "Since it's 'nothing that you can't handle on your own, no worries' on me worrying."

"I miss you," he whispered as soon as I lifted my chuck, instantly making it lower itself back down to the step that was below the one that was closer to leaving him alone. Staying in place, I avoided his gaze as I placed my arms across my chest, waiting for him to continue. "That's probably the last thing that you wanna hear right now, and especially when it's coming from me but, it's the truth, Kiddo. I fucking miss you like crazy."

"I miss you, too."

"Really?" he asked as I met his eyes.

"Of course, Em."

"Good," he quickly whispered in evident relief before he grimaced, "I mean...no, it's not good." The grimace on his face grew at my raised eyebrow, ignoring my lips that were tightly pressed together, "What I _meant _to say was that, it feels good that you missed me, but...at the same time, you honestly didn't _have to _miss me because I'm not someone who _deserves _to be missed, or...you know." A low groan of frustration that had me laughing a bit. "Can we just...erase, everything that just came out of my mouth a second ago?"

Honest to God. How are we _not _blood related?

That, is what I'm wondering...

And smiling about. "You got it."

"It's never been weird, with us."

My smile went 'see ya later, bitch.' "I know..."

"Listen," he whispered, interrupting me before I could continue as he stood up, "I had a feeling that it was gonna be like this when Rose told me about coming over here for Ma's birthday and I tried to tell her that my presence would make yours uncomfortable, but...you know Rose, she just...she didn't fucking listen to me, and...I'm sorry for that, for putting you in this situation, so...honestly, B...I promise you that I won't be offended if you want me to lea—"

"Stop being ridiculous," I cut him off. After nodding at my words, he looked away from me, scratching the back of his neck with uncertainty. "Emmett, it's not...I'm just..." At my pause, he met my eyes and I rolled my own at myself. "There's a whole bunch of shit that's going on up here," I whispered, tapping my temple, "Most of it deals with the crap that happened in the past and yeah, some of it involves you but at the same given time, a lot of it doesn't and I'm just trying to sort it out...on my _own _terms."

"Wait, I'm sorry, but...did you really just say...crap?"

I grinned, giving his sneaker a nudge with my chuck. "Shut up."

"Just asking," he said, his hands up by his shoulders.

Feeling a certain type of a way about our teasing, I turned my attention over to the front door that belonged to the house that I all of a sudden wanted to be inside of. "Yeah, I...so, I'm gonna go and s—"

Sensing my withdraw, he interrupted me by nudging my chuck with his sneaker and I looked at him, kind of meeting his eyes but not really. "Bella, I...I wanna _fix _this, whatever's standing in between the two of us."

Exhaling something that wasn't meant to be heard, I lowered my head before I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "Yeah, I know, Emmett...I do too, but...before I can even think about fixing us, I need to just...take a step back for a second and deal with whatever's going on in my head...or try to make sense of it all, at least. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he whispered like I knew that he would, "I know what you mean."

"It's not _you,_ Emmett," I tried to explain, "It's...it's _me."_

"Ewe."

As soon as that word left my brother's mouth, it brought me back to that day, the one where he 'taught' me how to drive, if you can even call it that. Keeping my head lowered, I closed my eyes with a grin, letting the memory of our conversation run through my mind...

_Grabbing a hold of my arm before I was able to rip the driver's side door open, Emmett turned me around so that I could face him. "Kiddo, I want you to listen to me for a minute."_

_I pursed my lips together in amusement, looking at the beyond serious expression that was written all over my brother's face as he placed his arms across his chest. "Alright, I'm listening. Go ahead."_

_Tapping the roof of his jeep, his eyes twinkled something that had me grinning. "This...is my baby." I nodded, placing my arms across my chest. "And I want you to keep in mind that she's not a toy."_

_God._

_I just wanna fucking drive already._

_"Em, come on, seriously. Can we go?"_

_"Oh God no," he whispered as I threw my hands up into the air, shaking his head at me while he ran one of his palms down his clammy forehead, "No, no, no. You need to calm down, you're too excited. I want you to take a couple of deep breaths."_

_I laughed. "I think that you are the one who needs to calm down."_

_"I'm serious, Bella! This is a serious situation right now! Seriously!"_

_"Hey, Emmett?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Shut up."_

_"This jeep's like my first born, B! I...I...I can't just —"_

_"You're acting like a chick right now."_

_He narrowed his eyes at me. "Am not." _

_"Are to."_

_"Whatever," he growled._

_"Whatever," I mocked._

_He grimaced. "I just said whatever."_

_"You did," I nodded._

_"Ewe," he groaned._

_I snorted. "And you also just said ewe."_

_"Shit."_

_I shrugged. "Eh."_

_"Fuck," he tried again._

_"Better."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Motherfucker?"_

_I smiled, completely satisfied. "Now that, is what I'm talkin' about."_

_"You motherfucking shit, cock-bag son of a bitch's bastard, fucking ass-jacker piece of a damn — " I interrupted the kid as I grabbed a hold of his arms to stop them from flailing around in their over the top excitement. "Too much?" he asked, panting._

_"Too much," I confirmed with scrunched together brows. "Ass-jacker, though?"_

After shaking my head a bit, I lifted it so that I could see those blue eyes of his that never had a problem with cheering me up whenever I needed to be cheered up. Meeting their crystal clear color, I couldn't hold back the smile that wanted to overtake my entire face, simply because..._man,_ this kid's presence just...excites the living shit out of me, no matter what. "You just said ewe."

"Shit," he 'manned up.'

"Eh," the teenager in me shrugged a little shrug...

Making the teenager in him grin a little grin. "Fuck."

"Better," I gave him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Motherfucker?"

I smiled, _completely _satisfied. "Now _that,_ is what I'm talkin' about."

"You motherfucking shit, cock..." I waved him on after he paused, like 'come on, you got this,' "bag son of a..." With playful narrowed eyes, I pointed at myself to give him a tip, "Bitch's...bastard?" he _asked,_ and I nodded. "Fucking ass-jacker piece of a damn — " I interrupted the kid by grabbing a hold of his arms that started flailing all over the place from his reenactment, rolling my eyes at the way that he had no problem with remembering _'ass-jacker,'_ "Too much?" he asked, panting even more than he used to.

"Apparently way too much for your smoker ass," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and I let go of him. "You're just jealous."

"Of what, your inability to perform like you used to, old man?"

Dimples. Nothing but fucking dimples. "I love you, Kiddo."

And I _knew _that he did. He always has. Always will. "Me, too, Em."

"You don't hate me?" he asked, seeming so small for someone so big.

"I could _never _fucking hate you, Emmett McCarty."

"Can I hug you?" he asked, like he honestly had to.

And I teared up a bit, cause how could I not? "Please do?"

And he did, at once, engulfing me in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I told his soft whisper with a smile, closing my eyes as I used all of my energy to tighten the hold that I had on him, for the hold that he always seemed to have on me, I fucking appreciated more than I could express with words, "I love you, too, Emmett."

* * *

As soon as I stepped a foot into the house, Esme was right there.

Like, _right there._ All up in my face, and whatnot.

"There you are, my little Bambina, Lowlina, Fowlina, Choceena!"

Looking over at Emmett, whose eyes widened to a whole other level from hearing Ma's loud as all hell greeting that consisted of nothing but total fucking insanity, I successfully held back the obnoxious snort that was tickling the shit out of my throat as I gave his shoulder a nudge. "So I'm gonna go ahead and guess that Esme here found her daughter's stash. You?"

As soon as he went to respond with his own assumption, Ma's palm flew past my head a second before it smacked his cheek and no lie...the effort that I put forth on holding back my amusement? It was a total fucking fail, for I gave up, cackling like a goddamn hyena as I fell to the side a bit to lean against the kid who was just...showed, cause honest to God? I couldn't even support myself, after that. "You know better than to encourage such blasphemy," Ma scolded, glaring at my brother who was seriously just standing there, looking a little bewildered. "Don't you make me tell Rose what I saw you doing out there, boy."

And that right there, told me who Piggy got it from.

I should've known.

Looking over at me, Emmett raised an eyebrow that was overshadowed by the fear that I could practically see and smell leaving every pore of his being. "Did I...wait, I didn't do anything...did I?" he asked, looking truly confused as I took the liberty of closing the door behind him, since he was kind of frozen in place and literally unable to do the shit himself.

"Oh don't you even _try _to lie to me, Emmett!" Esme whispered but not really, which had Em and I simultaneously taking a step back with the hopes of saving our eardrums, along with our nose hairs, cause holy shit on the burning scent of pure fucking alcohol wafting out of Ma's mouth! "I can spot a fibber from three hundred and twenty miles away, so don't even!"

First of all, a _fibber,_ though?

And secondly, three hundred and _twenty _miles away?

Fuck, man. I love this broad.

"I _honestly_...don't know what's going on right now..."

At Emmett's disorientation, Esme caught my attention by lifting one of her hands up to her face and when I saw the woman place her thumb and pointer fingers in front of her lips that were pursed together to imitate the act of smoking a joint, I _literally _pissed my pants...but just a little bit. My brother's gaze left me and went to Ma as she 'exhaled' with a lazy smile, and when she opened her eyes again...but only _slightly,_ Em's blue ones widened. "Ma, I wasn't getting high!" he whispered frantically, "It was a cig—"

"Oh _who cares, _my young and pretty-faced Emmett," she interrupted with a careless wave of both of her hands, which had me thinking that she was two seconds away from trying to take off, "You're acting as if I haven't _induuuuuulged _in some reefer back in the day..."

And _that,_ right there...was the moment that Em and I chose to walk away from her, and quickly, at that...cause who the hell felt like hearing yet another one of Esme's _'smoke weed everyday'_ speeches again?

Certainly not my brother and I.

* * *

Simple mayhem, is how I would describe what's going on right now.

Honest to God, I don't know..._how_...I got so lucky.

I mean, the amount of chaos that I'm currently witnessing?

It just...fuck, man. It chills my bones with pure joy.

There are no words within my vocabulary that I can give you, that'll correctly express the amount of love that I have for every single goddamn person who's standing inside of this room right now. I mean, let's take the first one who my eyes found as soon as I pulled the kitchen door open without being noticed...

Edward.

Right now, he was standing in front of the sink with his back facing all of the pure madness that was going on behind him. Bobbing his head to the music that his IPod was playing to drown out all of the noises that were probably 'bothering the shit out of his ultra sensitive sources of hearing,' he kept his hands busy by rewashing dishes that have already been washed.

Mmmhmm.

_One by one,_ Cullen was cleaning dishes that have _already been cleaned_ by removing them from the dish washer that has done what he was now pointlessly doing, only to clean them _again _before he set them on top of the counter that he had with no doubt pre-decontaminated, where they waited to be filled with food.

Total freak, I know.

But, _my _freak.

So, back up off it.

Then, there was the chick who I claimed as my fucking own, Lilly Smith. Standing near one of the corners of the large room that could fit a whole team of football players, Piggy was currently in the middle of showing Lisa a dance move that no lie, involved every single goddamn extremity that was attached to her little body.

Ms. Murphy Jr, on the other hand, stood in front of the choreographer and sucked on her thumb with an expression that held admiration...until, that is, the Pigster decided to go to a whole _other _level by speeding shit up, which created nothing but a blur of rapid maneuvers that were deemed dangerous, what with limbs flying here and there and fucking..._everywhere_. But, before anyone could intervene, the student who learned how to handle her teacher's energy took it upon herself to step back a bit and therefore, place herself at a safe distance.

The amount of pride that I have for Murphy Jr, man.

I can't even fucking _talk _about it...it's seriously _that _deep.

Speaking of deep, it looked as if that was the type of a conversation that Alice and Jasper were in the middle of sharing as he stood in front of her with his hands on the fridge that Pixie's back was pressed up against. 'I wish that you could just take me, right here and right now,' Brandon mouthed to her lover-boy, looking all sorts of hooker-in-distress like. Unable to see what his response to her declaration was, I raised a brow at the frown that appeared on her face a few seconds later, wondering what could've been said to cause the sad expression that the energizer bunny now had.

Interrupting my thoughts, Whitlock looked over his shoulder and when I followed his line of sight and found out that it was on Cullen Jr and Sr, I returned my attention back to Blue Eyes only to swallow the small amount of vomit that made its way up to my throat as soon as I saw him pulling the waistband of his jeans away from his lower abdomen so that he could show his darlin' his junk, which was probably ready for 'pick up,' judging from the big ass smile that it created on Pixie's face while she _stared _at it.

Fucking Bonnie and Clyde, man.

Can't take these fools anywhere.

Wanting to clear my conscious that has been thoroughly tainted by their inappropriate fucking behavior, I looked away and stopped when I noticed the glare that could only be achieved by the one and only Rosalie Hale. Following the line of fire that her eyes were burning a hole into, I pursed my lips together when I saw that her 'victim' was Jake, who was on all fours, teaching Little Man how to be a dog.

After giving J a determined type of a nod that mama-bear growled at, Leo lowered himself down onto the floor and started crawling away from them...only to stop in the middle of the kitchen for a few seconds so that he could lift one of his legs up to the side and 'take a piss,' the trained act earning itself a pat on the head from his Pop as he walked past him.

I had to _lower _my fucking head and see _no more,_ people.

Cause seriously? The attack that I was _this _close to committing?

It would've probably choked the cuteness out of the kid.

As soon as I started feeling the urge to just...take off, and go ahead with the attack that I stopped...Esme provided the perfect distraction when I heard her growling.

That's right, people.

_Growling. _

Lifting my head, I found her holding two empty shot glasses with narrowed eyes that were directed at Carlisle and Mike, who were both standing across from her and on the other side of the small coffee table that was placed in front of the large window that overlooked the backyard. "I never knew that I married such a lightweight," Ma told Pop without a single slur to her words before she turned her attention over to Murphy when he laughed _at _the Chief and not with him...seeing as to how the Chief wasn't laughing at all. "I fail to see what you find so amusing, Michael. My wife here isn't the only pansy whose second shot glass is still full."

Moment...Of...Fucking...Silence. _Please._

...

...

...

Thank you.

No, seriously.

Thank you.

The sincere gratitude that I felt for the broad who could evidently throw tequila back like a fucking pro turned into me second guessing the assumption that I had previously made about God granting Matt with only a half of his brain instead of the whole thing, cause when I saw Smith 'showing' the chick slash dude who he was madly in love with the 'correct' way on how to be a stripper as he stood on top of one of the chairs that were placed around the kitchen table, dippin' and divin' and thrustin' and bustin' moves that should _never _be done by any grown ass man...I concluded that the idiot must've been born _empty headed_.

Not only was his dancing — or _whatever _the fuck you wanna call it — beyond atrocious, but the 'no brain' looked as if he _appreciated _the coins that Dick and Ken were both throwing at him for his 'efforts,' and just so that we're on the same page here, when I say 'throwing,' I actually mean..._pelting_, as if his two 'buddies' were _trying _to hurt him.

First of all, what 'real' stripper _smiles _when getting tipped in change?

Not one. Trust me. I fucking know.

Secondly, what stripper enjoys being treated as a fucking bulls-eye?

Not one. _Trust me._ I fucking kn...

Uh. At least, they don't enjoy 'straight shooters' when on the clock...

After hours? _No one_ knows.

And, I say that with no disrespect.

_Do you,_ bitches who can work a pole without acquiring any injuries.

Do...

You...

While _I _do me, as I step into the kitchen and head over towards the kid whose 'pole' has been non-stop in doing what it did best. Wrapping my arms around his waist when I reached the counter that he was still standing in front of, I pulled the buds out of his ears and grinned a bit, feeling his entire body relax at my touch. Letting my mouth rest over one of his shoulder blades, I closed my eyes and mumbled a "Hi" against the Cullen-scented tee shirt that was covering the skin that my teeth wanted a single bite out of.

Okay, so my enamel are total fucking bullshitters.

They wanted _two _bites.

Ah, what can I say, you know? Greed runs deep...

Feeling the growl that hit my lips as I gave my chompers what they wanted, I raised an innocent little eyebrow at Edward after he looked over his shoulder with an all too knowing kind of a smirk that my teeth planned on nibbling as-soon-as-fucking-possible. "Can I help you with something, Bae?"

Can he fucking _ever_.

But, of course, I needed to take a step back and pause.

Since, you know, his 'assistance' wouldn't be deemed...

Viewer friendly, so to speak, what with the full house.

Keeping my eyes on his own, I shook my head as I let my hands find their way underneath the fabric that was hiding what my tongue wanted to taste all day, everyday...and when those lovely lower abdomen muscles of his tensed up a bit from the premeditated wondering that my palms started, I hummed. "While I want nothing more than to take you up on that offer, Cullen...I think that I'm gonna have to pass...at least, for right now...only because the 'help' that I wanna receive, it's not something that needs an audience."

The shade of green that I loved returned its color back to the plate that I interrupted him from washing a minute ago, and with an ease that had me feeling some type of a goddamn way. Not at all expecting his blatant dismissal, I couldn't hide the frown that the kid's mannerism of 'I've got something better to do' created as I let my hands drop from the skin that they were caressing, for I wasn't used to the lack of teasing that my own always seemed to bring forth.

Telling myself that Edward's carelessness shouldn't be thought of as a 'deal breaker' of some sort, and that he didn't mean anything by it, I came to the conclusion that maybe I just needed to give him more...space, or whatever...once again, so I turned around with the intention to do so, only to be stopped a second later by his fingers as they grabbed a hold of the bottom hem of my hoodie.

Smirking at the glare that his grip produced, he pulled me towards him at the same time that he stepped to the side, laughing at the low growl that left my system as I quickly grabbed a hold of his biceps to keep my feet from tripping over themselves. "Really, Bae?" he asked, placing himself in front of me as soon as my lower back hit the edge of the counter, "Do you not know me at all?"

"Whatever," was my comeback as I went to push him away...

Which was squashed, as he pressed his hips against mine and leaned down a bit to rest his mouth over my ear. I closed my eyes, letting Cullen's breath wash over my senses as his hands grabbed a hold of the counter's edges, trapping my everything within his everything. "You honestly thought that you could just..._leave,_ after saying all of that shit to me?"

"You scared me for a second there, I..." At my pause, the slight stubble that covered the kid's cheek left my jaw that it was irritating with its loveliness, and when he met my eyes with a raised brow, I lowered my own down to the fabric that was concealing his chest, knowing that I was being ridiculous as my fingers started messing around with the sleeves of his shirt. "I just thought, 'man...Cullen's seriously all about his dishes right now,' what with you dismissing me a minute ago. I mean, _normally,_ whenever I mention anything like that, you immediately come up with a plan on how to get us alone so that we could...you know..."

"What?"

Looking up at him, I grumbled a grumble when I noticed the sly grin that my choice of words created and when it widened from witnessing the annoyance that I had with myself, I let my arms drop down to my sides. "Look, can you just...forget that I even said anything and kiss me already?"

Looking at my mouth, he nodded and _kept on_ nodding, lowering his face down to mine oh so very goddamn slowly as my fingers inched their way over to the collar of his tee with the hopes to add to the pace that he set up. "Bella?" he asked as his forehead met mine.

Closing my eyes, I hummed at the feeling of his lips being right there.

"You scare me sometimes."

I leaned back at that, opening my eyes. "What?"

"What?" he asked, snapping out of a...funk, or something?

Letting my fingers drop down to his chest, I raised an eyebrow at the beats that quickened underneath my palm before I met his gaze again, one that held nothing but confusion as to what I was so nervous about all of a sudden. "Are you...okay?" I asked, "Your heart's going...crazy, or something."

His brows furrowed as he lowered his head but I saw it, if only for a second.

And it was something new, something that I never saw in Edward's eyes...

Or maybe it was something that I just...never picked up on before?

But, wait. How is that even possible?

I knew those eyes like I knew my own.

They didn't have the ability to hide from me.

"Edward, what are you so scared of?" I asked, terrified of the kid's fear.

He looked over his shoulder and laughed something so fake. "Ma's loaded."

"Hey," I whispered angrily, keeping him in place as he went to walk away from me by holding onto the front of his shirt, "I'm talking to you." Meeting my eyes after giving the room a quick glance, the kid placed his arms across his chest. "You got all weird a second ago. What happened?"

"Nothing," the fucking liar lied, "I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"You said that I scare you sometimes," I whispered, remembering his words.

He rolled his eyes, looking away from me. "That's ridiculous. I never —"

"Stop bullshitting me, Edward." He gave me his attention, hearing the anger within my voice that silently told him that I wasn't in the goddamn mood for going back to all of that nonsense. "I know what I fucking heard. I may be crazy but I'm not _that _crazy, hearing stuff that didn't come out of your mouth."

"You're not?" he asked, smirking that smirk that I wanted to punch yet hump at the same goddamn time. Placing my arms across my chest, I lowered my head, tired of how Edward Cullen was, and irritated with myself for loving who Edward Cullen was. "Alright fine, maybe you're not _that _crazy, but...you're a fucking thief, for sure."

Lifting my eyes at the random accusation, I narrowed them. "Excuse me?"

Stepping away from me a bit, he nodded at my hips. "Those are mine."

Looking down, I pursed my lips together. "Not anymore," I let him know.

"You didn't come here wearing sweatpants, Bae," I heard him say as I kept my head lowered and my arms crossed, the kid's try of distracting me working yet irking my goddamn nerves _for _working, "They're not yours, which is pretty fucking obvious, what with how big they are on you. And, I can almost guarantee that you're also..." he paused to step forward, and when he pulled the waistband away from my stomach, I shrugged at the grin that his 'findings' produced as he looked inside, "Wearing my boxers."

"You snooze, you lose," I told him like what I said actually made sense.

His hands went to the counter, prohibiting my escape. "I didn't snooze, though."

"Beggers..." I licked my lips as his own started descending, "Can't be choosers."

He paused in front of my mouth, letting me feel his grin. "What am I choosing?"

My eyes opened, cause _what _the fuck is he even talking about right now? "Huh?"

He growled something that I wanted to eat, moving his mouth down to my jaw before letting his teeth take a bite out of it. "Stop stealing my shit, Bae," Mr. Cool-Calm-And Collected said, taking his lips away from the heated ones that wanted nothing more than to just..._ravage _him, right here and right now. "I'm running out of clothes because of y—"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but...you can't dance for shit."

I snorted, hearing Esme's declaration, knowing exactly who she was talking to without having to look...but deciding to look anyway, because how could I not, right? After Edward's eyes went over his shoulder, mine followed...only to close in fright a second later as soon as I got a glimpse of Matt's frozen boxer-briefed self.

"I can't dance?" I heard the 'stripper' whose chair still served as a stage ask, sounding all sorts of offended, and whatnot. Opening my eyes after hearing Edward muttering a few curse words underneath his breath, I pursed my lips together as I saw Matt giving Carlisle a couple of wiggles of the brow that were meant to be discreet yet weren't, and when the 'no brain' returned his full attention back to Ma, he smiled like the charmer that he wasn't. "Well can you help me then, Mrs. C? _Personally_, teach me a thing or two...one on one, Matt and Esme, to hell with the Mr?"

"Duuude..." I laughed as Esme smacked Smith's temple with the hand that wasn't busy clutching a champagne bottle, "Your caretaker's _beyond _loaded right now."

Letting go of the counter, Edward groaned at the truth that I spoke of, returning his attention back to me as Carlisle gave Matt the middle finger _above _his wife's head...not wanting to get into any kind of trouble with the Mrs, who had otherwise forgotten about getting 'hit on' as she started chugging the red liquid like some elegant sponsor of Girls Gone Wild.

"I honest to God can't take her someti—" I stopped, suspicious with the 'helpless' expression that I noticed across Cullen's features. "What's this about?" I asked, pointing at the kid's face.

"Bella, I know that you don't love me yet, but...you're _close _to loving me, right?"

I raised an eyebrow, placing my arms across my chest. "Maybe," I lied. "Why?"

"Can you de—"

"Oh helllllllll no," I quickly interrupted, recognizing his scheme at once, "I've already _been _there, _done _that...dealing with Ma's crazy ass while you were in here, OCD'ing it up. _That, _over there," I pointed at Esme, "She's all on you, dude."

"Come on, Bae," the man baby groaned, "Please, for me?"

"You don't even know _what _the hell I went through earlier, Cullen!" I snapped.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at the urgency that my whisper contained.

"Alright, so get this...I was upstairs in your old room, you know, doing the regular, shopping for shit that's no longer yours, going through your music collection and seeing what would look good in mine, looking for your porn stash...that, by the way...I never found...which is kind of boring, don't you think? Cause, I mean, _who _doesn't own p—"

"Bae."

"Right. So anyway, while I was snooping around, Esme must've heard me or something cause next thing I know, I see her charging into the room like a fucking bull on steroids! No lie, I was the matador's red cape. _That_, is how your caretaker saw me. You know what's creepy, though? I think that your loving mother _knew _that I was in there, all alone and vulnerable. As a matter of fact, now that I'm remembering, Esme _definitely _knew that I was in there cause the broad was shouting 'Bambina' before the knob even turned. _And,_ oh my fucking God on her insanity! When I saw what she was holding, I tried to make a run for it, but..."

"But?"

"She locked the door," I told him, narrowing my eyes at his lips as he pursed them together in amusement, "You think that this is _funny?" _The kid who thought that he was talking to a fucking clown shook his head, relaxing his mouth some. "She fucking _locked...us...in,_ Edward. There was _no _escape. The key? Gone in seconds. How? I don't know. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she swallowed it cause it seriously just...disappeared. Do you understand _how _that fucking feels, to be locked inside of a room with a broad who's caught me getting it on with her son? It's..._terrifying_...more tha—"

"Bella?" I raised an eyebrow, "No offence, but is there a _point _to all of this?"

"Esme showed me my wedding dress, Edward. My fucking _wedding dress."_

"Holy shit."

"Oh yeah, go ahead, Cullen!" I whispered angrily, which only made him laugh even harder, "This is all just _hilarious,_ isn't it? I don't even...listen, I love the broad like no other, but did she _honestly _have to show me that shit? Not even show, the nutcase 'presented' it to me by swinging the white catastrophe around while she headed down a makeshift catwalk...a fucking _catwalk,_ Edward! Her goddamn 'modeling?' Yeah, it lasted for a total of eight minutes before she forced me into the thing! She, no lie, picked my ass up from the floor and tossed me onto your bed before she straddled me and shoved the fabric over my head."

The little shit-stick who was _supposed _to be my fucking man, he full out snorted, letting his forehead fall down to my shoulder as his own two started shaking. "I..."

"At first," I interrupted his inability to try to talk in between chuckles, "I thought that she was trying to suffocate me or something so, her back? _Might _be broken, what with it hitting the hardwood floor so hard after I had to _literally _kick her off of me."

Edward's hilarity disappeared as he lifted his head. "Wait, you _kicked _my mom?"

So, I guess that the kid didn't appreciate things like, oh I don't know...

Showing an elder that you're done with their bullshit?

I mean, it's not _my _fault that she fell out of the bed and hurt herself...

That shit was just a _bonus_.

'Killing two birds with one stone,' and all.

"Swan," he hissed for my attention, "You didn't _actually _kick my mom, right?"

"Of course not," I lied, looking at _him _with disgust, "God, how you can even..."

"Yeah, I don't..." he grimaced, looking all shameful and whatnot, "I'm sorry for going there, accusing you of something that you'd never do, I was just...I had to make sure, you know? Kicking anyone's mom...that's some fucked up shit."

_"Sooooooooo_ fucked up," I agreed but _not really _while I nodded, "But, like I said before, hell no on me handling Ma for you. This is a solid that I'm gonna have to pass up on."

"Come on, Bae..." he smiled, wrapping his arms around me, "She's not _that _bad..."

I shook my head, dismissing the kid's technique of persuasion. "I'm _not_, in any way shape or form, putting myself through that traumatic experience once again."

"But I have to..."

Giving the collar of his shirt a sharp tug that brought his face down to mine, I interrupted the kid's dramatic pout, simply because his try was bullshit. "How about this?" my mouth whispered in front of his lips as they spread apart some, letting the deliciousness of their owner's breath hit my system like a goddamn fright train, "Removing these dishes from that stupid...stupid machine that's job wasn't done right? Let _me _handle it, while you go and slow Ma down with the drinking."

He grinned, placing his lips against mine as his hands found my hips to keep them still, "I know how you feel about dirty things so, I'll clean those bad boys up for you by re-washing them. How does that sound?"

Moving his mouth over to the side of my neck, Edward answered my question by humming against the skin that was covering my pulse that started picking up from the vibrations that it received. "That sounds really...really, fucking good," he told me before his lips began molesting my heart by softly running themselves along their beats, "I'm actually thinking about letting you take over, the more that you talk about it..."

"I'll dry them down afterwards," I continued as his body pushed itself against mine, the quick forward movement making my lower back hit the edge of the counter. I moaned something soft, feeling the indentations that his thumbs left over my hip bones as I kept my palms that wanted to attack the kid busy by letting them rest on top of the marble surface behind me, "Cause who likes to eat on something that's wet, right?"

"Right," he groaned, pressing himself against me a bit more, "Fuck, Bae."

Feeling a certain _twitch _down below, I decided that I needed to stop the animal cause no lie? The kid's two seconds away from dry humping my ass, company be damned. Leaning away from his face that tucked itself into the side of my neck, I grinned at the narrowed eyes that I got for distancing myself. "Seriously, Cullen?" I laughed, "Clean talk turns you on now?"

Keeping his hips against mine, he shoved his hands into my hoodie's front pocket. Looking down after his gaze lowered, I raised an eyebrow at the top of his head, not understanding why he needed my cell phone all of a sudden as he flipped it open. "You know," he started after he met my gaze again, grinning something that _exceeded _hella sexy status, "It's gonna be a while before everything's set up..."

"Okay?"

He placed an open-mouthed kiss over my lips. "A lot of free time on our hands..."

"Right?"

Kid leaned away and just...looked at me, for a little, before "And I'm really bored."

"Sorry?"

Licking his lips, his grip on my hips moved them side to side. "Aren't _you _bored?"

I shrugged, acting like I didn't know where he was going with this. "Not really..."

"Bella," he grumbled, laying his forehead against mine.

Grinning, I kissed the corner of his mouth. "What's up?"

"Come on, man."

"Come on, what?" I asked, wanting him to say it.

"Let's get it in."

Leaning away from all of the pretty, I smirked. "Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah," he said, sounding _all kinds_ of impatient.

Pushing him away a bit with my chest, I turned around to face the sink...only to choke as I tried to hide my snort when the kid practically _attached _the front of his body to the back of mine. "Getting it in sounds fucking awesome right now, but..." Trying to _seem _patient, I paused, lifting the handle of the faucet to let the water run as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "We can't just _leave,_ Edward. That's gonna give these people a story to talk about for a lifetime."

"I have a plan."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"Shut up."

Unable to contain it any longer, I snorted at the urgency that the kid's voice held as I reached into the sink to grab a hold of what was abandoned earlier. Letting his arms drop from their place as I started rinsing the dish that had already been cleaned, he shoved the sponge into one of my hands. "Okay, fine," I relented, taking it from him with a roll of my eyes, "Tell me about this little plan of yours."

Laying his slightly roughened cheek against mine, Edward snatched the sponge out of my hand, _already _fed up with how I was handing things. "It involves me leaving this kitchen first," he started in a deliberate whisper, 'correctly' scrubbing down the dish that I apparently didn't know how to clean, according to him and his standards, "Then, after a few minutes, I'll just..._assume_...that you'll follow my path."

Wrapping one of my arms around his bicep, I nodded, not really paying attention to the kid's voice as I used my free hand to pour a whole bunch of soap over his fingers, hypnotized by the grip that they had on the sponge that they were holding. "I am soooooooo, following your path," I hummed, distracted by his digit's movements as he laughed against my jaw, telling me to ease up on the fucking bubbles.

"How long does it take for me to reach my old room after I leave this kitchen?"

I shrugged, keeping my cheek against his own. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Eleven seconds," the kid answered, placing the dish under the running water.

"Game fucking on," I replied, my gaze on the fingers that I wanted to just _lick. _

"Here." I looked at the bowl that he lifted up to my face. "Finish this for me."

Blinking, I took it from him before I looked over my shoulder. "So, I'll be up?"

The kid nodded, keeping his chest against my back as he started wiping his hands off on the fabric that covered my tits. "And I'll be ready for you," he whispered.

"Ready?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't planning anything formal, "Ready, how?"

Smiling all crooked, he shrugged. "Get my shit taken care of, and you'll find out."

"Well then what the hell are you _waiting _for, go ahead, Cullen..._start _the fucking process so that I can follow you out of here," I spat with a glare of sexual appetite.

Oh yes, bitches.

There's a glare, of that nature.

Doubt me not.

_"Don't..."_ he growled over my ear, his chest against my back, "Take your time..."

"Then _don't..." _I argued with the same low tone, "Waste mine by standing here."

After the vampire took a bite out of my left cheek, he quickly stepped back...

Only to slap my ass in farewell a second later, before..._walking off. _

Like some kind of a fucking pimp, strolling away while he whistled a little tune.

I shook my head at the wink that he gave me before he left the kitchen. "What an arrogant mothe—"

_"That, _was disturbing."

Looking over to my right as soon as I heard his voice, I grinned when I saw Carlisle standing there with a facial expression that silently yet _blatanly _informed me that the encounter that he just witnessed let him petrified. "Don't look at me like that, you lightweight," I laughed, turning off the water as I kept my eyes on the narrowed ones that formed from the nickname that he gained, "It's not _my_ fault that your son's an animal."

"Lightweight," he grumbled as I faced him, wiping my hands off over my sweats.

"Okay, fine. That was uncalled for..." I relented before I added a _"Wifey"_ at the end.

"Ha Ha," the man deadpanned before he leaned down a bit to give my forehead a kiss, "Anyway," he continued as he straightened himself up, "I was ordered to give you this." I raised an eyebrow at the bowl of salad that he was holding out towards me. "My _hubby_, she told me that you could mix this up for her, so...here you go."

I pouted, taking the dish from him. "I could've made a simple salad."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you could've..." I glared at the pursed together lips that he was sporting before I growled at the laughter that he failed to hold back, letting it erupt when he grabbed a hold of the dish of lasagna that his daughter gave him as she sprinted past us, "Oh come on, Bambina," Pop tried as I dropped the salad bowl into the sink, "Be _realistic_. You don't even know how to preheat that oven over there..."

Looking over my shoulder, I pouted at the oven. "I do so."

"Show me then," I heard him say, his challenging tone pissing me off.

Lacking the confidence that was needed, I turned around...thinking _fuck it,_ let's do the damn thing as I walked over to the oven. Placing my arms across my chest when I reached...it, I stood there for a good ten seconds, just...studying the...thing.

Wanting to _appear _as if I knew what I doing as Carlisle started heading over towards me, I leaned forward, nodding at...nothing, really...if I'm being honest about the shit. After an _entire _fucking _minute _of feeling Pop's gaze on me, I gave up with a huff, narrowing my eyes at the lettering. "Okay, so...where's the 'preheat the oven' button on this motherfucker?" I asked him with annoyance, like _God, _why is this machine playing tricks on me now?

He snorted, placing his arms across his chest. "There isn't one."

"What kind of shit is that?" I asked, "Didn't you just tell me to preheat this bitch?"

Rolling his eyes, he pointed at a button. "Press that one, Bella."

"That one says 'bake,' old-head," I chastised, rolling my own eyes at him. "Obv."

"Obv?"

"As in, _obviously."_

Shaking his head, 'Mr. Gordon Ramsay' mumbled something along the lines of _'kid's and their slang these days, giving me a goddamn migraine,' _nudging me away from the oven like I was some kind of a 'stove assassin,' or whatever. Leaning over the machine to show me how to do 'what I should already _know _how to do,' Pop raised an eyebrow at me for my attention, which was...Christ, on alert...seeing as to how fucking serious the man was. "After you press 'bake,' you'll see slashes across the screen," he said, pointing to said slashes that were now blinking. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "You're gonna hit this button next, it's gonna let you set up a preheated temperature for your meal, which will be..."

"For what, lasagna?" I asked, nodding at the casserole dish that he was holding in the hand that wasn't busy directing my ass. He nodded, waiting for some kind of an answer...which was, come on...kind of stupid on his part, right? I mean, I didn't even know how to preheat a goddamn oven, and he wants a figure. "A million?" I asked, fucking with him for the fuck of it.

"Jesus Ch—" Dick smacked Pop's ass, interrupting his mumble. "What the f—"

"Language!" Esme shouted from...somewhere, but not from within this kitchen.

"You look so fudging _hot _right now, standing in front of that oven like you own it," Davis practically purred, standing behind Pop with his arms across his chest.

I laughed at the expression that was dominating the Chief's face, which was of hate. _Pure _fucking _hate_, as he remained frozen in place over the oven while Dick stood in place, continually nodding in amazement as his gaze ran along Pop's backside. "I _do _own it, you friken idiot," Carlisle gritted, "And did you just smack my a—"

Said idiot smacked his ass once again, before he took off...screaming like a bitch.

Which was unnecessary, seeing as to how the guy who was just 'manhandled?'

Yeah, he remained in the same exact position that he was left in from the start.

"For _lasagna,"_ Pop continued after threatening Dick's dick, "It's four hundred."

"Awe shizzzzzz," I started, "It's about to get hot up in huuuuurre."

His eyes that went to the screen snapped over to mine with a glare. "Swan..."

I pursed my lips together to stop the sizzling sounds that were leaving my being.

"After you set the temperature, it's gonna automatically start preheating. When you hear the ding, it means that it's done, so...that's when you put the lasagna in."

"Wait, what sound is the oven going to make after it's preheated again?"

"Shut up," he told my jokes, cutting to the chase like the cut chaser that he was.

I raised my hands up by shoulders, surrendering my antics. "You got it, dude."

Shoving the casserole dish at me after he straightened himself up, he raised a cocky eyebrow at my glare that started after I noticed the smugness that was nearly radiating out of him. "Now, can you handle the timer if I leave you alone?"

"Can _you _handle the timer?" I asked the DILTSAWNFI, kind of offended and shit.

He winked at me, giving my jaw a 'punch' as he nudged it with his fist. "An hour."

"No worries," I smiled like a woman with a mission, "I'll _definitely _take care of it."

He narrowed his eyes at my joy. "Keep in mind, that that's _Esme Cullen's _dish."

"Oh it's 'kept in mind,' Carlisle Cullen. Don't you stress your old little heart out."

"I'm walking away so, I no longer have a part in whatever scheme you're up to."

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on his as I waited for him to leave me the fuck alone.

"You know how she is with her food, Bella," he tried once more, "I'm just saying..."

"And not _walking away,"_ I added, "Which is making you a part in my scheme..."

And, he left.

Like I knew that he would.

Scaredy cat.

Looking around, I grinned when I noticed that _Mrs. Esme Cullen_ wasn't around...

Oh yes.

The same Esme Cullen who thought that Bella Swan couldn't make a simple salad.

Returning my attention back to the oven as I heard the piece of shit 'ding' something that didn't sound as low as Carlisle had led me to believe, I pulled the door open and shoved the casserole dish inside before I slammed the bitch closed.

Leaning over the stove with a smile that asked 'retaliation's a bitch, ain't it?' I set the timer by hitting on the buttons that I was 'taught to hit' by Edward, not stopping until it reached 2:00. "Well done, motha-fuckah. Wellllllll doooooooonne."

Thanks to the alcohol that Esme's been throwing back like a goddamn champ, her otherwise attentive being won't be so attentive within the next hour or so, I hope.

* * *

An hour and a half later

"Hey, you."

Looking over my shoulder as I refilled my glass with whiskey, I smiled, greeting Mike with the same words that he greeted me with. Noticing the chick who was sitting against her Pop's hip, I threw her a wink, knowing full goddamn well that it would color her cheeks a shade of something that I honest to God fucking _adored._

Trying to hide the lovely blush that appeared over her features, Lilly shoved her face into the chest that belonged to the man who she found comfort in as Murphy laughed, squeezing her a bit with the arm that he had wrapped around her. "Don't let her see that she can embarrass you like that, baby," he told her in a 'whisper,' keeping his eyes on mine as he pressed his mouth against her ear, "Or else, she'll never stop."

"You're nothing but a hater," I let him know before I returned my attention back to the bottle to recap it. After stepping up to my side, Mike nudged my hip with his free one and when I noticed the raised brow that he was giving my filled-to-the-very-tippy-top glass, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is my constant drinking a problem?" I asked, teasing him.

He grinned, turning around to lean against the counter. "What's the dude's deal?"

Looking over at who he nodded towards, I rolled my eyes, turning around to join him by letting the marble's edge support my lower back. "He's just bent out of shape," I whispered over the rim of my glass after I brought it up to my mouth, keeping my attention on Edward as he glared at whatever Em was talking to him about, the both of them in the middle of some kind of a heated discussion as they stood across the room, "Pay him no mind."

"Doesn't seem like he's _just _bent out of shape," he said, "Looks deeper than that."

Wanting to change the subject, I looked at Lisa. "How's it hangin,' Princess?"

She shrugged, slumping against her daddy's side. "It's hangin' all good, Aunt B."

"I can't..." I stopped talking, the love that I had for this little chick overwhelming my entire goddamn system, man, "Come on, it's about that time," I said instead, leaning towards her a bit as I tapped the corner of my mouth, "Plant one, pronto, right here."

Remaining against the counter, Mike grinned as Lisa giggled a giggle that I had once recorded and now used for his ringtone, reaching across her Pop's chest a bit to give me a quick kiss. "Thank you," I whispered, feeling so goddamn lucky to be surrounded by her.

"You're welcomed," she said, like tell me that I said it wrong and I'll tit punch you.

"Give me another one," I ordered at once, before puckering up my lips again.

Lisa raised a brow at her Pop, who threw me a nod. "You heard her, baby."

"One more?" she asked, _already _complaining, "Only one more _please,_ I meanted."

"Hey," I playfully growled, pushing myself off of the counter, "Don't be cheap."

"I'm not." I raised a brow and she grinned, showing me her teeth. "I'm priceless."

Agreeing with a smile, I placed my drink on the counter. "Alright, let me have it."

After she leaned forward with her eyes closed and a huge pucker over of those lips of hers, I grabbed a hold of her cheeks and started attacking her button nose with loud pecks, making her giggle/snort as she wrapped her little fingers around my wrists. "Okay, okay!" she screamed in delight when I moved on to her chubby cheeks, nibbling all over the soft skin that I found there, "Gosh, Aunt B...gosh!"

I leaned back, keeping my hands on her jaw. "Josh?"

She shook her head, holding my wrists still. _"Gosh." _

"Fosh?" I asked as Murphy pursed his lips together.

"No, _gosh,_ Aunt B, _gosh!"_ she squealed, her body jerking in extreme excitement.

"Oooooooohhhhhh!" I whispered slowly, nodding, "I get it now. You meant _tosh."_

Realizing that I was just teasing her, Lisa returned her attention back to her daddy, smiling something _so _fucking big that it honestly had me doubting my ability to resist. "Take your child _away _from Bella Swan's vicinity before she bites the crap out of her," I told him, serious as a mother.

He rolled his eyes at my warning, pushing himself away from the counter as Jake came up to us, holding Little Man's hand. "Leo," Lisa whispered to herself with a kind of a smile that I never saw on her before, quickly stopping her Pop from walking away by giving his chest a few taps, "Leo, Hi...Hi, Leo."

"Hey," he said like _what's up, shorty? _dismissing her attention by looking around.

My jaw, it dropped to the fucking floor but I picked it right back up as soon as Mike's eyes settled on mine after they were done giving the two kids a couple of quick back and forth glances. "Do you _want _teeth marks all over your daughter's face?" I asked, playing it cool...cause that's what I was...a cool aunt, who just found out that her nephew was on his way to becoming a goddamn baller, "Because, I mean...you're basically giving me permission here, standing around like you're offering her up or something."

Mike shook his head, smirking a low key smirk, "Alright, we're out of here."

Leo exhaled something heavy _as soon as _Lisa was out of sight. "Bewwa?"

"Yes, love of my existence who's got a super duper cute as all heck crush on a certain someone whose undercover cop Pop is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo, gonna hear about it soon?"

J whistled, placing himself in front of me as I took a deep breath, "Dang, Bells," he laughed as I exhaled, "How many coffee grains did you end up swallowing today?"

"Bewwa!" was what stopped me from telling Jake to fuck off, _"Lwook at me!"_

Rolling my eyes at Leo's impatience, I looked down. "What's up, Pudge?"

"I'm hungwy," he complained, looking a helluva lot like one of those needy kids...

Fucking _Rosalie,_ denying her first born of hearty meals.

"Mama said I can't spwoil diwner," he explained, "But Gowd, I'm hungwy _now!"_

At my glare, J held his hands up. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm with you."

"She went too far." He nodded, waiting for my order, "Cover me, I'm going in..."

Lowering myself down to the floor by bending my knees some, I pulled the cabinet that was underneath the sink open, the one that Ma always hides her goods in. Reaching in, I looked over my shoulder and growled when I saw that Jake wasn't doing what I fucking _told _him to do as he danced to the music that the radio was playing. "Uhm, yeah, _hello, _you imbecile!" I whisper/yelled as my fingers searched for any kind of a jar, "Your butt's supposed to be _covering _me, not getting its _club on!"_

"Cover hwer!" Little man imitated my hiss, pushing J closer to me, "Cover hwer!"

Feeling the glass, I smiled at J's _knees, _what with them being right in front of my face while he 'covered' me. "There you are, you effin' effer!" I gritted with a wide as all hell smile, pulling the jar out, "Thought that you could hide from Bella Swan, psshh..."

Remaining on the floor after I closed the door to the cabinet, I called the starved child over by giving him a single nod. "Alright, Little Man, listen up," I started in a hushed whisper, holding the container of treats out of his reach when he tried to grab it, "If mama finds out about this, Aunt Bella had _nothing _to do with it...you got that?"

"I got it, I got it!" he whispered, nearly jumping in place as I untwisted the cap...

And instead of handing him _one _cookie, like some kind of a 'responsible' adult...

I handed him _five_...because who _wants _to be responsible nowadays? "Whoa."

"Whoa," I repeated after Leo as he looked down at the cookies that I placed on top of his palms, the tone of my voice mimicking the absolute wonder that I heard within his own, "Welcome to _my _world, where you can get anything that your little heart desires just by showing me how incredibly cute you are. Go crazy, my little dude."

"It's...it's..." J and I pursed our lips together at his amazement, "It's _chocowate!"_

"Don't even _think _about it, Honey B!"

Jake, Leo and I grimaced, looking across the room...where we spotted Rose with her arms across her chest, glaring at the 'situation.' Grabbing a hold of one of the cookies at the same time that J bent down and grabbed a hold of another, we got to work, crumbling the treats into small pieces as we kept our attention on mama bear when she started heading over towards us, all predator-like with how slow she was walking. "Quick, dude!" we both hissed, practically _shoving _the mess into Little Man's mouth, who wasn't paying his caretaker any mind whatsoever while he chewed and 'mmm'd' and nearly choked, swallowing what we were forcing down his throat, "You don't have much time!"

"Spit it out," Rose ordered as soon as she stood above the three of us.

Leo's eyes, they snapped up to his mom's narrowed ones as soon as he heard her 'no fucking around' tone, and when he turned around to face her with puffy cheeks and crumbs all over the front of his shirt, I swallowed my _lips..._cause holy hell, man, as he pouted...or _tried _to pout after he placed his arms behind him like a soldier getting ready to go to war, I just wanted to say _fuck it_...jail time for kidnapping him _has_ to be fucking worth it, right? "My mowths empty, mahmah..."

And, the little dude who practically held my heart in his hands said all of that as chocolate chip pieces _flew _out of his overstuffed mouth...making Rose _in return_, smack my own after she bent down to my level, before straightening herself up and walking away.

I grinned, dusting his shirt off. "Your skills need work, little man. Right, Uncle J?"

J nodded, patting the top of his head. "I'll think it over, see what we can improve."

* * *

A Half Hour Later

"My lasagna!" Ma shouted from the kitchen, "It's...it's ruined! Absolutely _ruined!"_

Lifting my glass up to my lips, I hid my grin by taking a sip of my baby, letting my side rest against Edward's as he sat next to me on the living room couch. With the arm that was placed over my shoulder, the son of the mother whose husband was so gonna get it pulled me towards him a bit, brushing my hair away from my ear before pressing his mouth against it. "So, what did you do, Bae?"

I huffed, turning my face towards his. "What makes you think that _I _ruined it?"

"Cause I never said that you did," he smirked, his lips an _inch _away from mine.

Looking away from his mouth, I shrugged, "Pop's the one who had lasagna duty..."

"Oh," I heard him say when I started drinking out of my glass, the kid's tone sounding real fucking sad all of a sudden as it continued, "Damn. That...that changes shit up, I guess..."

I raised a brow at the frown that showed up over his face, slowing down my sips.

"I'm just..." shaking his head, Edward lowered it...making _me _in return, hold the liquor that I never finished drinking in my mouth, "I'm just surprised that Pop ruined Ma's lasagna, that's all. I mean, he never_...ever..._fucked around with her food, knowing how she got if someone messed something up..._now, though?"_ he sighed and I frowned, ignoring the need to swallow, "She'll probably divorce his ass over this bullshit..."

Choking on the liquid that I at other times considered a good goddamn friend of mine, I pushed the kid's arm off of my shoulder as I sat up a bit. The quick movement that I made, it disrupted Matt, who was leaning against my knees while he sat on the floor with Sarah, whose attention remained on the TV while Cullen's legs supported her back. "I'm in the middle of investigating something that needs my undivided concentration, Swan," Smith complained in a mumble, re-positioning himself as he kept his eyes on the remote that his fingers were busy brushing against, "Did we already try 4723?" he paused to ask Morris...

Who replied with a "Who the fuck knows, bitch, I'm not keeping track of this shit."

"Jr, come on, man!" Matt shouted at Edward, looking over his shoulder with a glare that my man raised an eyebrow at while he patted my back, "Help a brother out for crying out loud! It's not as if you didn't fucking _live here_, you greedy ass motherfucker, give me the goddamn numbers!"

Ignoring Smith's persistence, Cullen's eyes returned to mine. "Are you okay?"

"Dude," I squeaked, hitting my chest, "She wouldn't actually divorce him, right?"

Running the hand that was helping me down my back until his fingers found the bottom hem of my shirt, Edward shook his head. Seeing as to how it was _that _close, I narrowed my eyes at that stupid grin of his...only to close them with a hum and let my forehead rest against his own as the warmth of his palm started traveling over my cool skin after it found itself underneath the thin fabric. "Tell me what you did to Ma's lasagna, yeah?"

"I might've set the timer on for too long," I honestly lied, falling into Cullen's trap.

His breath, it hit my mouth and I opened my eyes, a bit in a daze. "Might've?"

I moved his head, shaking my own. "Definitely. I _definitely _set it on for too long."

"And how much longer is this too long?" he hummed, leaning away from my face.

Pissed off by the distance, I glared at the beer bottle that he reached out to grab.

"Well?" he asked, ignoring my irritation as he brought the bottle up to his mouth.

"An hour, or so."

Beer came flying out of _his _mouth this time, spraying Morris' hair. "Jesus Christ!"

Paying Cullen's _squeak _no mind, I snorted at the growl of disgust that left Sarah's throat when she looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "You better fix the fucking problem that you created," she told her former partner as he started smacking his chest, pointing at the top of her head before returning her attention back to the TV, _"Now!" _she shouted after a literal second, making my man yelp something beyond hilarious as she elbowed his knee, so hard that _I _nearly felt it.

"Ma's gonna kill you," he told me as he started..._patting, _the top of Morris' head?

"Okay, so..._this, _right here...isn't some kind of a household pet, Edward," I let him know, pointing at Sarah before pushing his hand away from her alcohol-dusted strands, "Treating her dome as if it belongs to the body of a German Shepard will get _you _killed, not me..."

Looking over her shoulder after hearing my words, Sarah...she fucking...she fucking _captured _my gaze and held onto it for a few seconds...only to break the connection by whispering _"What _I would _do _to you if I rolled that way...girl, I'm telling you..." before once again returning her attention back to the screen.

Cullen, he rolled his eyes at her closet lesbianism and I coughed, moving _on _as I gave the kitchen a single nod, where profanities that were followed by banging of pots and pans could now be heard. "And all of _that,_ in there, is _just _Lasagna, man."

_"Just_ lasagna," kid scoffed, his eyes all adorable with tears, "That's _Ma's _lasagna."

Dismissing his worry, I leaned back into the couch. "I can _handle _Ma, Edward."

As Matt and Sarah crawled away, shaking their heads and mumbling something about not wanting to get involved, Edward looked over his shoulder with a smirk that tasted better than any kind of lasagna that I ever had, "Oh yeah?" he asked me, the kid's low tone crazy sexy.

I nodded, half in distraction and half in slight fear, cause who the hell was I fucking kidding, acting like _Esme _goddamn _Cullen _didn't scare the shit out of me?

"And tell me, Tyson...what would you do if she hit you?"

I earned myself a raised brow when I uncrossed my legs, only to receive a grin a second later as I placed one of them on his other side. Rolling my eyes at the kid while he stayed put, I grabbed a hold of his tee shirt and pulled on the fabric until he huffed a dramatic huff, giving me what I _obviously _wanted as his ass scooted a few scoots towards my own. "You know, Cullen..." I started, laying my chin over his shoulder when his back met my chest, "Someone once told me that I had a killer right hook..."

Lifting his arms to let my own wrap themselves around his waist, he smiled. "So?"

_"Sooooo," _I sang, whispering into one of his little ass ears as he laid the both of his palms over the back of my hands, "If Ma wanted to duke it out, I'd _duke it out..."_

"Are you wet?"

"What?" I laughed, looking into his eyes after he turned his face towards mine.

He rested his lips over the corner of my mouth, "I asked you if you were wet."

"Yeah, Cullen..._I know,_ I heard you," I said, "I'm just wondering _where _the hell that question came fro—" I snorted, keeping my eyes on the side of his face as he started scooting forward a bit, holding my knees in place, "Dude, this isn't the time or place for...whatever...you're planning, we're surrounded by people who own camera ph—" I relaxed as the human-worm leaned back again...only to shake my head a second later after he wrapped my legs around his hips. "You honest to God _must _be on Viagra, Edward," I stated, feeling the beginning of the hard-on that he was trying to hide from our team members, "I mean, didn't I _just _take care of this problem of yours an hour ago?"

"But we didn't _get it in, _though..." I rolled my eyes at Edward Cullen's 'that should explain it all' attitude, "Only one of us ended up getting off at the end, so...all in all, what we did, it didn't really count..."

"It didn't count?" I asked incredulously, laughing at this kid's absurdity, "Cull—"

"Can you just...let _that _go," he said, "And keep on talking about duking it out?"

I groaned as he 'got in the mood,' relaxing against me a little bit more before interlacing our fingers together and laying them on his lower abdomen. "Edward, you have _officially _lost it, you know that, ri—hey," I hissed quietly, not wanting to get anyone's attention, "Open your fucking eyes! And lift your head from its resting spot, you fantasizing freak of nature! Laying the back of it over my shoulder like it's some kind of a goddamn pillow while the rest of my body serves as your bed of devilish activities!"

Turning his face to mine, he pursed his lips together. "Bed of dev—"

"Shut up," I interrupted, heaving a little as I tried to calm down my breathing.

He nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "So, you don't wanna get it in?"

I shook my head, letting the back of it rest against the top of the couch. "Later?"

"Hey," he whispered, squeezing my fingers as he closed his eyes again, resuming the same position that he had before, "Don't say that you're sorry, Bae. I'm just..."

As his words died out, I held back my grin, finding the sincerity within his voice amusing as all hell, cause _when _the hell did I apologize, can someone let me know?

"I just...I can't get enough of you..."

Running my palms along his chest, I rolled my eyes with a smile, loving how he was _so _trying to butter me up right now, thinking that this bullshit'll get him laid...

"You drive me fucking _crazy,_ Bella...smelling this good..._feeling _this way...shit, when you're just..._around me,_ I can't...I just can't seem to _control _myself, man, but you know what, it's your _own _goddamn fault. If you want me to stop then you gotta stop being y—" he hummed when my hands reached the bottom hem of his tee, "Scratch that...as a matter of fact, I think that you should _keep on going..." _

Shaking his fingers off of mine, I moved my touch to his arms. "You're obsessed."

"With _you?"_ he asked, looking at me after rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I _know _this..."

"No, not with me," I said, kissing his jaw, "With _sex._ My lady bits need a break."

He leaned back, acting like he misheard me or something. "Wait, did you just s—"

"Yeah, Cullen..." I interrupted with a roll of my eyes, "You heard me _just _fine."

"Are you taking minutes here, or?" he asked, and as serious as a motherfucker.

I looked at him for a second or two before I snorted. "Minutes? I'm talking days."

Letting his head fall back against my shoulder, the kid groaned. "Days, though?"

"Days."

"Are you...you're fucking with me, aren't you?" he asked, turning his face towards mine once again. I shook my head, most _definitely _fucking with him. "Alright, fine, whatever but...how many days?"

And I gave in, cause dude looked too adorable with his hopelessness. "An hour?"

He grinned, a little bit, lowering his face down to mine. "Can I last another hour?"

"Hmm..." I licked my bottom lip as his own neared it. "How about a half an hour?"

"Do you know..." his eyes went down to my mouth, "Just how good you taste?"

'May the _Lord _be with you,' my internal self praised a praise...

That I had no problem returning...'Aaaaaand also with yooou.'

"Fucking go already, Cullen!" I hissed, tightening my legs around his waist.

He growled an "Oh I'm fucking _gone,"_ pulling me with him as he stood up...

Only to stop as Pop came walking into the room, _already _pointing at us. "Sit."

I frowned at the man's cock-blocking order but as soon as my thighs felt the 'squeeze of reassurance' that they received from Edward's hands, I wrapped my arms around the kid's shoulders and sighed, content from the touch that silently let me know that there was still some hope left. "I have to use the bathroom real quick," Cullen told Carlisle, who laughed a bit in response, shaking his head at his son, "Honest to God, Pop, you can even get started without me. It won't...I mean, I won't take any longer than three minutes."

"Three minutes, huh?" Pop asked with an all too knowing kind of a smile, placing his arms across his chest, "Is _that _how long it takes for you to piss nowadays?"

Edward nodded while I raised a skeptical eyebrow, cause whoa on the fucking kid's arrogance, thinking that he can actually get me off within _that _time frame, let alone get his own release. "Alright, fine, you got it. Go ahead and put Swan down."

I pouted, moving my arms up to his neck. "But I need to be there...for him..."

The good old Chief pursed his lips together, looking at me. "And why's that?"

"So that she can hold your son's magnificent dick, Pop..._obviously,"_ Morris informed him before she groaned at the 'incorrect password' box that showed up across the TV screen, _"Pay _the fuck _attention, _Smith!" she growled, smacking the back of her man's head and making him hiss, "I told you that you already _tried_ that goddamn sequence!"

"You did no such thing..." he pouted, rubbing the hit that he got from his woman.

"I swear, if you weren't as good as you are in bed, I'd dump your ass in a second."

"That was a compliment, right?" Matt asked Ken, who nodded, walking past him.

"Okay, well...we'll be back," Cullen started, taking a step away from the couch...

Only to be stopped _again,_ as Pop shook his head. "You got this, son. Let Bella go."

"He _needs _my _help,"_ I gritted, choking Edward as I tightened my hold on his neck.

"With...what?" Carlisle asked, losing his patience with the situation, _"Urinating?" _

"Ha, _caught,_ you lying piece of shit!" Matt shouted, giving Edward a quick glance before returning his attention back to the device that he's been working on ever since he stepped into the living room, "Jr's into urinication, I fucking _knew _it, man...what did I tell you, Sarah, huh?" he asked her, and was thoroughly ignored as the chick growled at the 'incorrect password' box that popped up once again, "Kid's nothing but _sick,"_ Smith continued, only now...he was talking to no one but himself, "Honestly, guys...think about our fucking _manhood _here...it's in jeopardy, working with a dude who's got _that _kind of a goddamn fetish and you know what, I'm not below filing a complaint with the station if that's what has to be done cause that one bathroom? It needs to turn into _two,_ and pronto...for I am _not _sharing a space _that _confined with a freak who gets off on getting pissed on."

"Three minutes," Cullen told Pop, ignoring Matt's speech by taking another step...

Only to be stopped again, by _me _this time around. "Wait, three minutes, though?"

Looking over his shoulder, he raised a brow. "What's wrong with three minutes?"

"Well, you know..." I said, "Your time frame, it's a little..._inconsiderate,_ maybe?"

"How?" he asked, ignoring Pop's dramatic wave of the hands and shout of _'Hello?' _

"Oh _come on, _man!" I hissed quietly, "I mean, _I'd _like to get off, too, you know!"

"Who said that you weren't gonna get off, Bae?" he laughed, "And twice, at that?"

_Twice at that,_ though?

And within _three _fucking _minutes?_

Someone's a bit cocky.

But, has the _right _to be so.

Cause, yeah...

The kid had this in the bag.

Getting me off twice, and within three minutes?

Fucking _breeze,_ for Edward Cullen.

Soo, let's give him something to work for, yeah?

"Only two?" I asked, knowing that my 'only two'll grant me three, or four even...

When the man's challenged to do so. "Oh," he glared, "You actually want more?"

_"Of course_ I want more," I laughed...externally, of course...while _internally?_

...

...

...

Yeah. I might've been a little scared, because...

My 'lady bits?'

_Yeah._ They were sooooo about to fucking get it.

"Give me a number, Bae," he demanded, ignoring Carlisle as he stepped up to us...

Shouting an 'I'm standing right here!" that I too, ignored. "Give me a time frame."

"I don't know, five minutes, maybe?"

"Is three possible?" I asked, already knowing that it _soooo _fucking was.

_"Is three possible,_ she asks," he laughed, at me, before looking over at the man who's been trying to capture our attention for the last couple of minutes, "Change of plans, Pop...seems like I gotta take a shit now, so...if you don't mind..."

"Hey!" Carlisle shouted as his son and I walked around him.

"What's up?" he and I both asked, looking over our shoulders with raised brows.

Chief looked _all sorts _of heated. "Didn't I _just _tell you two to sit the fuck down?"

_"Actually,_ you told us to _sit down," _I specified, letting the old man know before Edward took it upon himself to finish my sentence by adding a "Not sit _the fuck _down."

Pop lowered his head...and _slowly _shook it. "I _swear, _on everything that I love..."

And on _that _note...

Cullen lowered me down to the floor, _quickly,_ and kept his body in front of mine.

"Go ahead, walk out of this room," Pop dared us, glaring at the _wall _now, "Do it..."

Keeping his eyes on Carlisle, Edward grabbed a hold of my arm before he started _dragging _me over towards the couch...simply because _my _ability to do so myself wasn't anywhere to be found, for my body...it was _definitly _showing signs of paralyzation...paralyzation that _apparently, _spread to my brain.

As you can tell.

"If I gotta tell yous to sit down again..." Pop left it there, laughing like a fucking...

_Maniac._

One that _now _had a bulging vein running down the middle of his forehead, which let the two of us know that Carlisle Cullen wasn't in any way fucking around...at all. Noticing his father's signature blood vessel's silent warning, Edward's eyes...they kind of bugged out for a second before he turned around to take a seat on the couch that we...seemed to reach? "Sit down," he hissed below me, tugging on my arm while I stared at Pop, who was currently growling at the hallway, "Bella!"

"Dude," I whispered after my immobilized ass joined him, leaning towards him a bit so that I could whisper into his ear while I kept my eyes on the man who needed a fucking medic, "His brain, Edward, it might...it might _explode._ I think that we should call nine one one or something, tell them that it's about to go down and that we need an ambulance..."

...

...

...

"If it honest to God gets to that point, I'll call them by using my phone, not yours."

I narrowed my eyes at his smirk when I faced it. "Why can't _I _use _my _phone?"

"Because, Black Mamba, they probably blocked your ass a long fucking time ago."

I agreed with a real smile, one that instantly turned upside down as soon as Pop started addressing the entire living room. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to discuss a certain change that needs to be made."

Looking around, I pursed my lips together, for Pop didn't have _anyones _attention.

Matt and Sarah were both sitting side by side in front of the TV, _still _arguing over possible password codes for the pay per view channel while they ignored the tip that they received from Cullen Jr earlier when he informed them that the shit couldn't be cracked down because his parents have always 'changed the number as often as they changed their underwear.'

Ken and Dick on the other hand were imitating rappers who couldn't 'spit for shit.'

Mike and Em, the two of them were standing off in the corner, facing each other while they discussed their kids' love affair. Murphy started the shit by letting McCarty know that he didn't 'appreciate having his daughter looked at like she was some kind of a hussy,' to which my brother responded back with a roll of his eyes, telling the dude that he needed to 'get a fucking hobby, for his love child was no hustler by simple coincidence,' which _in return _led Mike to believe that Em just called his little princess a streetwalker.

And then, there was _Jasper..._

He was sitting on one of the recliners, with not a single body surrounding him...

Studying a whip of some kind.

Which, _I'll admit, _was more than fucking weird but, _what are you gonna do?_

_These _are my people.

And I _love _my people.

Something hardcore.

Bending over some, Pop snatched the remote control away from Matt's fingertips.

"Pop!" Smith yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, "C'mon now, we had a deal!"

"What are you talking about?" he laughed, pocketing the device that he grabbed.

"You told me that you'd give up the password if I stopped hitting on the Mrs..."

"Get up," Carlisle growled, not waiting for him to do so as he yanked the idiot up to his feet, "Go sit down," he then told him, pointing a finger towards Cullen and I.

"Now why would I wanna sit on top of those two?"

"Sit _in between_ them," he clarified, helping the tool's girlfriend up from the floor before nodding at him, "You'll be the buffer that this conversation's gonna need."

"Get the fuck out of here," my man laughed, slamming his fist into Matt's ass when it started descending upon us...only to have to keep his knuckles against his buddy's behind when the idiot tried to _wiggle _his way towards our laps, "What the hell, Pop? Kid doesn't need to be _this _close to me first of all, and secondly...why was he told to seperate Bella and I when he can just do something else, like...oh, I don't know..._who _the fuck _cares?" _

"Whitlock!" Pop shouted, _literally _startling him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Practicing," Jasper answered, before returning his attention back to the whip.

"Give it to me," Carlisle said, heading over towards him with one of his hands out.

Blue Eyes grimaced, as did I. "Are you uh...are you..._sure_...about that, Chief?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Pop asked, not getting it, at all, "Who does it belong to?"

"So, this is one of those times where you don't wanna know the answer..."

"You're _pushing _my limits, Jasper...little by little, my patience...it's running — "

"Pop," I interrupted, cause seriously, let's just get on with it already.

He looked at me.

"It's your slut of a daughter's whip," I answered for Jas, "True fact."

"That's ridiculous," he laughed at me, "Alice would never own something...like..."

The guy let it hang there.

Hell, man...

We _all..._let it hang there...

Until "Dude, no shit?" Dick asked Jasper, who grinned in reply, "Lucky bastard..."

"I'll be back," the man who adopted a dominatric nearly gagged, leaving the room.

"What change is Pop talking about?" Ken asked the room, sitting on the recliner.

Lifting my feet from the carpet, I laid them on top of his lap as I shrugged. "I'm thinking that he might've agreed with me when I told him that I needed a new partner last week, so...it's probably about that."

"Why would you need a new partner when you have me as one?"

I laughed at Edward, "Get real, Cullen. That stopped after that night at Andy's."

"Wait, what happened?" Mike asked, "You two said that everything was cool..."

"As it _is,"_ I gritted, digging my elbow into Edward's hip when he went to disagree.

"Looking at Jr, it seems as if his definition of cool differs from yours, Swan."

"What are you trying to say, Smith?" I asked, "You think that I'm holding out?"

He shrugged, "Well, if you wanna put it that way, then yeah, I fucking do. As a matter of fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I can actually see that you're hiding something that everyone in this room right now needs to know about."

"Oh so now, _I'm_ the one who's keeping secrets, yeah?" I asked Em and Edward, the two secret-ers.

And yeah, people. I know that 'secret-ers' isn't a 'real' fucking word, but...

What's going to stop me from using it, though..._the dictionary?_ Pssshhhhhh.

"Save it," I told my brother when he went to say something before returning my attention back to Smith. "Everything that you needed to know about that night, you found out last week. Don't you stand there and treat me as if I'm playing some kind of a goddamn traitor who's working on the other side, withholding information from this team for James' benefit." Standing up when Matt lowered his head, I shook my own, addressing everyone. "Just like I told you all, the kid and I went there to show our faces and yeah, shit kind of hit the fan but all in all, we got what we wanted at the end, which was James' trust. Sure, he didn't outright tell us that we had it but he didn't have to, and you're all just going to have to trust me on that. If the asshole felt any type of a way, he wouldn't have let us go, but as you can see...we made it out of there, _and_...I have talked to him numerous times since then, so...everything's cool."

"Shit didn't _kind of_ hit the fan, Bella," Edward laughed, shaking his head, "Shit _hit_ the fan."

"No, shit hit the fan _after_ we left Andy's, Bobby Brown. Or do you not remember, what w—"

'Don't,' Cullen mouthed, interrupting my tattle tale from finishing before giving Sarah a quick glance, only to lower his head as she lifted her own with a raised eyebrow, giving me her full attention as she turned around on her spot from the carpet to look up at me. "Wait, I missed it...what's the story behind the Bobby Brown reference?"

Realizing Cullen's desire to keep his little drug experience to ourselves, what with Sarah being a former addict, I shook my head so fast that I'm surprised that it stayed connected to my neck. "There's no story, he just...Bobby Brown, he reminds me of Edward sometimes, so I..." internally sucker punched my goddamn brain because _what_ the hell was _that?_ "I figured, why not just...call him that, instead of using the kid's 'real' name which is, in my opinion, kind of stupid if you really think about it, you know?" Holding back my growl when I heard a snort coming from behind me, I ground my teeth together. "I mean, come on on 'Edward' being so last century, right? It's like...when was he born again, B.C. also known as Before Christ?"

B.C...

Also known as Before Christ?

Wow.

"Forget that I even asked..."

Grinning at Morris' words, I gave the 'crazy eyes' that she mocked me with the middle finger, swinging my hips to the beat that started in my head. "Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?" I sang like a fucking star, waving my arms up in the air while I ignored all the _boo's_ that I was hearing from the haters in the background, "I don't need permission, make my own decisions, that's my prerogative." Pulling my 'Bobby Brown lookalike' off of the couch, I kissed his grin before I started mumbling the next verse over his irresistible lips, "They say I'm crazy, I really don't care...that's my prerogative." Turning around to rest my back against his chest, I interrupted the peck that he tried to deepen, looking over my shoulder with a smile that matched the one that he was wearing as he wrapped his arms around me, his moves following mine while the majority of our team members hooted and hollered, the remaining telling us to get a room, "They say I'm nasty, but I don't give a damn, getting boys is how I live..."

"Bobby Brown?" Pop asked, strolling into the living room, looking all...refreshed.

I whistled and Cullen grinned, wiping my mouth free of spit. "Damn, Pop. Go ahead with your bad self."

"Bad self, my ass," Dick huffed, "Britney's version killed Brown's, in my opinion."

"No one asked you for your opinion, Davis," Sr told him before smacking the dude's shoulder, "Now, if you will..." With a roll of the eyes and a mumble of 'how rude,' my favorite part of the male anatomy pushed himself off of the recliner that Pop clearly wanted to sit down on, "Swan," the king addressed me, gaining everyone's attention as he leaned back into his throne, "Did you bring up the change that I wanted to talk to the group about?"

"Yep," I answered at the same time that Edward said "Nope," which earned the both of us a raised eyebrow from the Chief. "Your last name isn't _Swan_, Cullen," I spat, pushing his arms away from me before turning around to face him. "The change that Pop wanted to talk about involved me needing a new partner, which is something that I definitely _brought up..." _

"You don't need a new fucking partner, Swan."

"I _can't_ work with you, Cullen," I gritted.

Matt huffed, standing up. _"Someone_ needs to tell the rest of us about what happened at Andy's."

"Jesus Christ," I groaned, not wanting to get into the specifics, "Nothing happened, Smith!"

"Then what's up with you needing a new side kick?"

"Cause _this_ side kick fucking overreacts about everything!" I growled, "Maybe _that's_ why!"

"I overreact about everything?" Cullen asked me...only to laugh when I nodded, "Oh, alright, cool." Grabbing onto my arm, he pulled me over to the middle of the room before he turned me around. Placing my arms across my chest when he placed himself next to me, I rolled my eyes...familiar with the 'presentation' that the kid was about to play out, "You guys see this black eye that's just now starting to go away?" he asked our team, using my face as a goddamn diagram of some sort as he pointed at whatever he was talking about, "Or how about this pretty little scar that's running down the side of her forehead, you can't miss it, yeah? _And would you look at that_...her mouth, it actually _looks_ like a fucking mouth now instead of the swollen mess that some motherfucker's fist created..."

"Get a grip on yourself," I hissed, pushing his fingertip away from my lips.

"Then don't tell me that I fucking overreact about everything when I have every fucking _right_ to," he told me, moving his heated gaze over to Em afterwards, "After all, it sure as hell wasn't _me_ who caused all of that damage that you're fucking accusing me of causing, you fucking convict."

"Oh ease up on calling my fucking brother a convict, you hypocritical tool!" I spat, pulling my arm out of his hold, "Acting like you're 'better' than him, like you're some kind of an 'attendant of God' who doesn't have a temper that explodes over the stupidest...shit...ever!"

"Oh, so I'm a tool for looking out for someone that I care about, yeah?"

"Decorating walls with holes isn't looking out for someone, butter cup."

"Okay, now I _definitely_ wanna know about what happened at Andy's," Matt said.

I threw my hands up, giving in. "I wasn't 'treated' like I 'should've' been treated."

"Well how were you treated, B?" Davis asked, placing his arms across his chest.

"It doesn't...fucking...matter."

Ken laughed a bit, shaking his head at me. "Does it matter, Cullen?"

_"Of course_ it fucking matters."

"I don't see how your opinion on the matter matters at fucking all, Edward."

Lifting one of his hands up to my face, Cullen ignored the glare that I had on the thing that was two seconds away from losing its connection as he started snapping his fingers against his thumb, _repeatedly_, using the 'blah blah blah' gesture to show everyone that I talked too much. _"This_ is what I deal with, people. Non-fucking-stop."

"You punched a _hole_ into the wall, hoping that it was Andy's_ face,"_ I growled, slapping his hand away from my parameter, "Jesus Christ, Edward! How can you just stand here and act as if you did nothing wrong? The kid didn't even do anything to you and he was _this_ close to getting knocked the fuck out!"

"He didn't listen to me when I told him to get the fuck out of my way and it's _my_ fault?"

I exhaled, tired of his inability to get it. "Alright, fine, let me ask you this," I started, wanting to try another approach, "Let's just replace my presence with your old partners and say that I wasn't even at Andy's place that night...would you have reacted the same exact way if you found _Morris_ in the condition that you found me in?"

"Morris has _experience_ under her belt. Plus, I know what she can or can not handle."

Sarah groaned, standing up, "You just dug your own goddamn grave, you...idiot!"

"What did I do?" he asked her with a raised brow as I glared at the side of his face.

"You basically just told B that she's incapable of taking care of herself," Dick pointed out.

"And?" Edward asked, only to roll his eyes as Davis' gasped, "I'm only stating the facts."

Jasper whistled, pushing himself away from the wall. "It's been fun knowing you, cuz."

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I heard him ask after I lowered my head...

Cause the need to karate chop his jugular was extreme. "I can't take care of myself?"

"No," he replied before I met his eyes again, "At least...not when you're dealing with James."

My eyes watered, just a little bit...because I was seriously so fucking pissed off. "What?"

"Don't repeat yourself, Cullen!" I heard Ken shout as soon as Edward opened his mouth to do so, "Jesus Christ, you really don't know _anything_ about females, do you? If a broad says what? like that, it's not because she didn't hear you, you fucking dimwit...it's because she's giving you a chance to _change_ what you just said."

Shaking his head, Edward lowered himself down to the carpet. "All of this bullshit is giving me a goddamn headache..." Blinking away the irritation that started building up from his words when I felt him tugging on my sweatpants, I looked down at him, "I'm not trying to disrespect you, Bella..."

"Alright?" I asked, kind of...confused, with everything.

"Son, give everyone the long story short," Pop said.

"Long story short?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Fine. That night, I went to Andy's place with Bella Swan. _Who_ I came home with? Tina fucking Turner."

Matt shook his head, looking all outraged and whatnot. "You fucked Ike's shit up, right?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Morris rolled her eyes, "Again, with this _I'm all man, hear me roar_ bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit," Ken argued, "We take care of our own."

_"If_ our own can't take care of themselves," Sarah corrected, "Which clearly isn't the case with B."

My bitch, right?

I smiled, appreciating the _shit_ out of her. "Thank you, hookah."

"Any time, bitch," she winked at me, "I know that I always got your back..."

"You wanna do it?"

"Mmmmm," she mmm'd, biting her lip, "You know that I'd hit that..."

"You make me hot."

"And that's just from my words...imagine what my _tongue_ can d—"

Edward fell back with a groan, rolling his eyes at our love. "Jesus Chri—"

"Shut up!" Matt rapidly interrupted before nodding at us. "Go on, ladies."

"I'm over it," Sarah said with a shrug before I agreed with a "Yep, gone..."

"Check your shit," Smith spat, glaring at Cullen.

"What shit?" the kid asked, staying on his back.

_"What shit?"_ Matt mocked. "Your dick, that shit."

"And why would I need to check my dick, Smith?"

"Because it's probably _missing_, you fucking pu—"

"We're moving on," Pop interrupted, sitting up a bit, "Morris, how about it?"

"With Swan?" He nodded and she laughed, "Hell no, count me the hell out."

"Hey!" I growled, offended by my so-called bitch, "Why the fuck not, Morris?"

"Cause you're like a teething adult!" the bullshitter bullshitted, which was...

_"Bullshit!"_ I yelled, sick of her accusations as I dumped my ass on the floor, "I bit you once, you over-exaggerating she-male, _once_, and here you are, acting like I do the shit for fun, which is..." Edward smirked next to me, keeping his eyes on the ceiling while he remained on his back, _"Besides the fucking point_. You're treating me like I'm some kind of a scavenger and I'm no—" Catching the raised eyebrow that Cullen directed at me, I huffed...giving up as I told her "You know what, Morris? Fuck you. I don't wanna be your goddamn partner _anyway." _

"Alright," Carlisle whispered, interrupting Sarah from saying anything back, "Smith?"

"What's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up?' Would you be interested in being Swan's partner?"

_"Interested?"_ He shook his head. "You heard Morris. B doesn't bite. I'll fucking pass."

"And before you ask me," Dick started before the Chief could ask him, looking at the _son_ of the man who he should be looking at, "Keep in mind that I'm a complete dick...a complete dick who owns a dick that hasn't gotten any recent play. Temptation's a motherfucker and I wouldn't wanna fall into its trap but, dude...your chick's got _one hellava_ ass and a rack that I dream about at night so, you know, I'm _just_ sayin..."

"Good looking out, man," Cullen said and when he sat up and reached over me to give Davis' fist a pound, my jaw dropped. "Chase, what about you?" Edward asked, ignoring my chin's activity as he practically took over Pop's position, and without a fucking care in the world that he thought that he owned, "Do you think that you can handle being Swan's partner until she decides that she wants her old one back?"

"Not at all, Chief," Ken laughed, shaking his head, "B ain't the barbie type and I like my balls."

"I'm up for it."

A laugh that sounded more like a growl left Edward's chest. "I'm sure that you are, Murphy..."

"How about it?" Mike asked me, being the man that he fucking was, "Would you want to?"

"No," _Edward_ answered, acting like the man that he fucking wasn't, "Jas, you're in, right?"

"Well _look_ who we have _here_, people!" I shouted, shooting up to my feet when Blue Eyes opened his mouth with a response that I had no problem putting a stop to, "It's the _new_ motherfucking _Chief!"_

Ignoring the over-the-top handshakes that Edward was busy receiving from his boys...

I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle, "Tell me, Pop...how did it feel when you got demoted?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bambina. I never got demoted."

"Then don't act like you _have."_

Cullen whistled, "Wow, are you seriously gonna let her get away with talking to you like that?"

"Wow, are you seriously gonna let him get away with treating you like that?" I _dominated_...

Clearly.

"Tell me why you have a problem with Murphy being Swan's partner, Edward."

"Because I just do?" his son asked, like duh, isn't that fucking reason enough?

Carlisle rolled his eyes at Cullen's response before he told me, "It's up to you, Swan."

"James doesn't know Mike," Edward said as I said, "Let's do it, Mike. _Literally."_

What?

Can't you hookahs take a goddamn joke, nowadays?

A joke that doesn't involve me being interested in Murphy, but...

Interested in making Cullen _think_ that I'm interested in Murphy?

Booyah, right?

"And?" Pop asked Cullen, who was glaring at the grin that Mike wasn't hiding.

Thinking back to what Edward said, I groaned. "Chief, he's right. It's a no go."

"That's what the fuck I thought."

Rolling my eyes at the smirk that took over Jr's mouth, the one that Murphy was now glaring at, I elaborated. "Getting Mike involved this late in the game, it's not a good idea. Bringing a new dude into the mix, one who James isn't gonna trust right off the bat, it'll jeopardize everything that I just fixed."

"That makes sense," he nodded...

And I smiled at the compliment that his _son_ should've received. "I have an idea that can possibly save one of my friends here from being forced into becoming my partner, if you wanna hear about it..."

"Go ahead," Pop smiled as Edward rolled his eyes at my politeness, "I'm listening."

"Let me just start by saying that this isn't me giving the asshole any kind of credit but, when I found out that James had his doubts about me, I couldn't really blame him...as a matter of fact, I _still_ don't blame him because he had _every_ fucking _right_ to become suspicious, what with me ignoring him for a mouth...which was my own fault...like I told you before, I take _full_ responsibility for that. The thing that I gotta keep in mind with this case, though, is that James is a drug dealer who works under someone. If anyone decides to challenge his work, he in return ends up challenging his superior's work so, when I think about like that, I _understand_ the anger that he had towards me. I mean, yeah, I know that his 'occupation' differs from mine but it involves the same mechanism. You tell me what to do and I do it, just like James does what he's told to do. Not only do we follow orders, but we both have to do so with our well-being kept in mind. In that respect, if _I_ fuck up, _he_ fucks up...and where I'd get a slap on the wrist, he'd get six feet under ground. With that being as it is, why would I blame the kid for trying to scare me when it's not my life that's on the line, but his?"

Leaning back into his seat again, Pop didn't say anything but he was _thinking_...

"James threatening me for fucking him over, it was something that I _expected_, and _dealt_ _with_, and_ got over," _I continued, "And sure, it might've been the first time that I ever experienced _this_ side of his anger before but all in all, the whole situation, it wasn't a deal breaker for me. To lose everything that we worked so fucking hard for..." I shook my head because to make a big deal out of nothing, it honestly wasn't worth it, "Just because I got 'tossed around,' or whatever..."

"Or...whatever?"

"Yes, Edward. Or whatever."

"That's bullshit."

"Anyway," I dismissed him, "After all said and done, James and I...we're cool."

"You guys are cool?"

"Yes, Edward. We're cool."

_"How_ fucking cool?"

_"So_ fucking cool," I whispered with blatant sarcasm...rolling my eyes at his narrowed ones as I moved my attention back to the dude whose semen should've been tested prior to conceiving, "As you know, Chief...I've been working under James for a while now. Even before I got involved with this narc team, I've been running around, doing this and that and that and this without any help whatsoever. Did the asshole give me any problems along the way? Most definitely, but was it anything that I couldn't handle? _No_. It wasn't. I took care of myself just fine without a side kick before and I don't see why I wouldn't be able to do the same now."

"So what you're basically trying to tell me is that you want to work alone, as in with no partner," Carlisle asked me and when I shrugged, Edward laughed, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes. I just don't see the point in having one right now," I said, "If things pick up..."

"You're fucking adorable, Bella," Cullen pointed out, pushing himself up to his feet.

I raised an eyebrow at him after he stepped up to me, "How fucking so, Edward?"

"Thinking that he's actually gonna let you do this alone, _that's_ how fucking so."

"You just...God, I can't even...who do you think you...why the hell am I with you?"

He rolled his eyes at my incomplete shout before he told Pop "She needs a partner."

"I don't think that she does," Em argued, gaining everyone's attention as he pushed himself away from the wall that's been supporting him this whole time, "I'm with B on this one."

_"Of course _you are, McCarty," Jr laughed yet didn't, "You sucking up piece of shit."

"If fixing us involves having to agree with everything that she's all about doing," he shrugged, "Then yeah, Cullen, I guess that I'm a sucking up piece of shit." Heading over towards us, my brother smiled something that I gladly returned, ignoring the pair of narrowed eyes that were directed at him from the kid who was standing next to me, "You got this, Kiddo."

"I do," I whispered without a doubt, because I _did_. I fucking had this.

"Nice," Edward shook his head when Em reached me, "Making me look like an ass—"

"Bella got this, Cullen," Emmett let him know, "Lay the fuck off her."

_"Lay the fuck off her?"_ he laughed, "Is _that_ what you want me to do?"

"Hey, man..." my brother, he shook his head at the kid whose entire demeanor grew tense with rage...rage that he was seconds away from letting go as he stepped up to him, "I'm not trying to fight you right now," Em told Edward when I grabbed a hold of his arm to keep him from moving any closer to him, "Back the fuck up."

"Your sister's face was involved in a hit and fucking run two weeks ago and you want me to_ lay the fuck off her?"_ Edward gritted, ignoring my all around presence as I tightened my fingers around him, hoping that the pressure would keep him grounded, "How can you stand there and tell me that you're 'with her on this one' when you don't even know the whole goddamn story, Emmett? Hell, _I_ don't even know everything but what I _do_ know is that that shit happened while I was _there_, in the _same...fucking...house_. Imagine what can go down when she doesn't have anyone around..."

"You're not giving her enough credit."

"For what?" Cullen asked him, telling me to stay out of it afterwards when I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my fucking mind, "All of that shit that she said about how she had no problem with handling whatever James threw at her, they're just _words_, McCarty. Listen, I know that she's been through a lot and I'm not trying to belittle the strength that I _know_ that she has but, her working with Cameron, and _alone_, at that...it's gonna end up getting her into something that she won't be able to get out of. If James wants her to do something that she doesn't wanna do, all that he has to do is remind her about the midget that he's got her by the fucking balls with. If Lilly's brought up, bam...that asshole got the job done and with no hesitation on her side because you know..._you fucking know_...that Swan won't think twice about going all out when her family's the one who's being threatened and _that_ right there, that total lack of thinking it through even for just a goddamn second, is what's gonna get her killed."

"And, you're dramatic," I told the kid after 'rant,' cause come on...all of that, though?

"We've been paired up from the get go, Chief. That's the reason as to why we _work..." _

Keeping his eyes on his son, Carlisle took a second to think about what he said...

"Great," I grumbled, _knowing_ that I effin lost, "Guess I'm stuck with _Rocky Balboa..." _

"Actually, you might still have a chance at getting what you asked for, Swan."

I raised an eyebrow at the good ol' Chief, "How so?"

"If training goes well, our team number's going up to eleven by the end of the week."

"We're getting a new member?" Edward asked him.

"It depends. _If_ the requirements are met then yes, we'll be getting a new member."

"Is this new member from the police department?"

"Everyone except Bella and Emmett know of her..."

_"Another _fucking vag?" Sarah groaned, "God, Chief, I can only handle so many tits..."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at the broad, pushing himself off the recliner, "Yeah, well, the _woman_ who'll hopefully be a part of our team should be here any minute now. I told her to stop by for the wife's birthday when she mentioned it, so..."

"What do you mean, she mentioned Ma's birthday?"

Looking over his shoulder, he stopped walking away at the sound of his son's voice.

"Who is it, Pop?"

"Charlotte."

Everyone's eyes snapped over to Edward.

And I mean _everyone's..._

Which made _mine_ snap over to Edward...

Who was definitely looking a little too fucking _nervous_, as he started backing away from where I was standing. "Ma, she was uh, asking for ice earlier, wasn't she?" he asked Carlisle, who raised an eyebrow at his all of a sudden shady ass acting son who was definitely...definitely...heading out of the living room, "I'll uh...I'll go and get that for her while you guys just...you know...hang tight and shit, or whatever..."

"What was that?" I asked Pop after his son left, slamming the door shut behind him.

The man shrugged an honest shrug as everyone else stayed quiet, "If only I knew..."

"Whitlock." He gulped when my eyes found his, "What's your idiotic cousin up to?"

"My buns are burning, I...I'm sorry, Brown Eyes, but...I gotta get to that toilet, _asap..."_

I turned my attention over to Morris after he hightailed it out of the room, "Sarah?"

"Uhm..." nudging Smith, who seemed a little...stiff, she offered "Car sex. You in?"

"Am I ever," Matt exhaled in evident relief, shooting off of the couch, "Let's hit it."

"Dick," I gritted when he, too...went to stand up, "Stay where you are and talk."

"I uh...don't know how to," he _talked_ before he ran off, screaming "I'm the fuck out!"

"And _where_ do you think you're going, you little bitch?"

Ken's back hit the wall that was right next to the gap that would've led him out of the living room _if_ he were paying attention to where he was going instead of trying to escape, unnoticed. "Alright, B, let's just...take it easy," he tried, keeping his gaze on my form that was heading over towards his own, all slow and _you're about to die _like with its predator-ness, "You're looking a little _crazy_ in the eyes at this very particular moment and I'm not gonna lie, it's starting to scare me..."

"What's...going...on...with...Cullen?" I growled when I reached him.

He grimaced, holding his hands up in the air. "You need to talk to your man, I ha—"

"I _would_ talk to my man, Chase..._if_ my man didn't run off like some kind of a pussy!"

"Bella, maybe we should all just — "

"Talk, Ken," I interrupted Pop's try, "Tell me what that moron's running away fro—"

"Fire!"

Placing my arms across my chest after he shouted what he shouted, I rolled my eyes at the wide ones that belonged to the idiot who was pointing at absolutely nothing, looking all frantic and whatnot as he tried to make me look away from him so that he could take off...just like the rest of them. "Are you done?"

"Can I be?" he asked, "Cause telling you anything about..._that_, it's not my place, B..."

I huffed at the grown ass man who could at times be too goddamn loyal, "Get lost."

"Don't look at me like that, sweetheart," Pop told me when I turned around to do just that after the two of us were left alone, "If I actually _knew_ what the hell was going on, I would have already told you."

"This 'Charlotte' chick that's coming by, do you uh...know her, like...personally?"

"Are you honestly asking me that?"

I rolled my eyes at the way that he took my question. "Not like that, Pop...God, that's just..." I grimaced, shaking my head, "No. What I _meant_ was, did she come around a lot, or...what?"

"I wouldn't say that the girl came around a lot but," he shrugged, "Enough, maybe. I don't know, I thought that her and Edward were close friends but I could be wrong, judging from how fast he got out of here as soon as he heard me saying her name..."

"Close friends?"

He groaned at the arched being of my eyebrow before he stepped up to where I was standing, "Those two were _just_ friends, Bambina...friends who worked together until he started training for the narcotics division. Whether Edward and Charlotte kept in touch after that or not, I don't know."

I guess that that's supposed to make me feel better?

"Hey."

Looking up from the floor that captured my attention, I met Carlisle's eyes.

"My kid is _crazy_ about you."

"Yeah."

"He loves you."

"I know."

"And you love him."

"I kn—" freezing my secret, I narrowed my eyes at the manipulator. "You..._bastard." _

He smirked.

"Alright, old man, listen up..." I started, knowing his fucking game, "If you tell your mini me about what you just schemed your way out of me..._man, oh, man..." _

At the looney laugh that I let loose, he just..._stood there, _looking at me like nothing.

"I'm _warning_ you, Pop. Your life, it'll be in hanging by a fucking thin ass thread..."

Placing his arms across his chest, he exhaled something that held extreme boredom.

"Fucking _shit!"_ I growled, ticked off that he won, "Fine. What the hell do you want?"

"Take the blame for the lasagna that you overcooked."

Oh what a...he _so_ had this whole thing planned. "Ha...no fucking way, crook."

He shrugged, telling me "Fine. I'll just tell Esme that you love her son."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh no?"

"Pssssshhhhh."

"ESM—"

"Alright!"

Goddamn _Cullens_, playing me at my own fucking games...

* * *

As I swiped a whole bunch of icing off of the cake that was placed on one of the tables that were set up out back, someone stupid decided that it was a smart idea to smack my hand away from it. Lifting my eyes from the deliciousness that I've been stealing samples from for the last half hour, I growled. "What's your problem, Ma?"

_"You_ are my problem, hussy."

Apparently, 'someone' was still pissed off about the lasagna that she prepped.

Licking my sweetened finger, I took a step back with a grin, cause _bring...it...on._

If the broad whose son has been MIA for the last hour wants to throw down...

I'll _throw_ the fuck _doooooown_, like some goddamn professional down thrower.

Esme raised a brow at me, rolling her shoulders around, "You want a piece of me?"

"A piece?" I asked before I scoffed, _"Please, _woman. I'll take the _whole thing..." _

Hearing me as he walked past us, the potato chip that was heading towards Matt's mouth stopped, mid-air. "Hold up," he told himself, taking a step back until he reached Esme and I, "Are you two beauties about to throw down or uh...get it on?"

"Mind your own business, Matthew."

"Smith has no fucking mind...you'd know that if you were to ever use your _own." _

"Awe shiznit!" the no-brained tool shouted with excitement after hearing the growl that left the Mrs...the one that my comeback earned itself, "Yo, Davis!" he called out, tossing the bag of sour cream and onion over his shoulder, "Get your 'a' double 's' over here, it's about to go down!"

"Do I need a camera?!"

"Fudge yes!" I heard Matt answer him, while I kept my glare on Esme Cullen...

Esme Cullen, who broke her empty bottle of liquor over the edge of the cake table...

Only to then look me in the eyes as she, no lie, smacked both of her knees..._twice_.

Okay, so...maybe antagonizing this broad wasn't such a grand idea on my part...

Because, I mean, _that_ right _there_ was some karate shit that I wasn't familiar with.

Listen...

I'm a smart motherfucker, and in _being_ a smart motherfucker...I know who and who _not_ to fight. If I'm arguing with you and it escalates into a physical altercation, I'm hoping that you'll, you know, put your hands up and fight me for real...

But if I go and fight you and you start stretching?

Shit.

That means that you know something that _I_ don't fucking know.

Would I choose to fight you again _if_ I survived the first match?

Hell no. Take the win, _willingly_, you little sports star...you got it.

But what do _I_ got? A brain, and it works rather well in my opinion.

I also have a life to look forward to, so...with that being the case...

"Ma, my bad...no hard feelings," I easily forfeited simply because...

Anyone who smacks their knees twice is an _assassin_ in my book.

No, seriously...

This broad looks like the type who'd end me by kicking my temple off of my face...

And I happen to like my temple right where it was. _Attached_. _To my face. _

"Jesus Ch—"

Reaching out, Matt saved my ass from meeting the grass by grabbing a hold of my arm when Dick ran _right_ into me, "I effin got it!" my favorite body part unnecessarily shouted while Smith straightened me out, waving the camera that he was holding up into the air for everyone to...I don't know, see that he had one, I guess? "Alright, let's go...action!"

"Charlotte!" Esme screamed, but in..._familiarity_, like she personally knew the broad?

My eyes flew over to the area that everyones eyes flew over to, and yeah.

I was a little nervous.

Cause this 'Charlotte' broad was smokin.'

Not a cigarette, or anything like that...

It was more of a 'dayum...shorty's got it.'

As Ma hugged her, her eyes met mine and when she threw me a _smirk_...

I knew that I was looking at a future headache.

And when I heard her ask Esme "Where's that man of mine?" before she answered her "Who?" with a "Cullen Jr, of course," I knew that my 'boyfriend' was _also_, looking at a future headache.

* * *

Pat


	17. Funky ucking funk

Okay, so...yeah. I know. I suck.

I have the chapter...semi ready. Planned to post it this weekend, but with all of the bullshit that's been going on :cough, cough...will not even GO there: I'm in this...funk, or whatever...cause I can't even find myself WANTING to edit it, and for me to just post it the way that it is...no. I'm not comfortable with giving you guys something that's half-assed.

Whether that :cough, cough...will not even GO there: is true or not, who the hell knows, but it's kind of messing up my mojo, man...lol. I hate that it's doing that, but it is...I'm having a hard time even reading other fanfics...

And I know that it will pass...this bullshit feeling that I'm feeling.

Please know that...I am finishing this story, with no doubt about it. I didn't get this far ahead to not bring it home, so yeah, it'll be completed whenever it will be completed. How many chapters are left? Who knows, dude...as you can tell from the last one, I tend to ramble, and new ideas keep coming up, and so on. Even when I'm done, I plan on writing outtakes for the future, so...it's not the end =] unless, of course, everyone tells me to stfu...even then, though...haha.

Soooooo, whoever is still interested in my story, please be patient with my ass.

My ass that's stepping away from all of that :cough, cough...will not even GO there: bullshit from now on until its...whatever...so that I can clear my stupid feeling head and get back in the 'groove.'

Cause I want nothing more than to get back in the goddamn groove, hookahs...

But this week, editing / reading anything that deals with Edward / Bella portrayed as humans? It's not working for me, yo...it's just not working.

Give me the weekend, so that I can drown myself with happy breaking dawn fanfiction...and by next weekend, I'll give you guys the chapter. Edited or not.

But of course, since I'm anal, I'll have it edited lol.

Alright, ladies and gents.

Holla!


	18. Chapter 18

If you're still with me, yo...

Check out my profile thingie...

If you want...

If not, uh...don't?


End file.
